Getting to Know You
by Kellylad13
Summary: (A&O high school story) Humphrey and Kate are seated next to each other in all classes because of the new school policy. They both soon realise that they have a lot more in common then they thought, and they become good friends. But what about more than friends? This is going to be one hell of a journey for the both of them, as well as their friends (M for mature scenes & language)
1. Table-Buddies

It was a normal day at school for Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey and Kate were in class 10A, the highest class in the year. To provide a background, on Monday there was a huge fight between 5 boys in the year. It's Friday now, and the school has decided to make a rule; to assign one boy and one girl as "Table-Buddies", basically they have to sit next to each other in all classes

They arrived into their form room to see their form teacher, Mr O'Neill. He told all the boys to stand at the back of the class, while the girls all sat at the tables by themselves, as he assigned them all to their new seats with their new table-buddies. He then called out for Humphrey. "Humphrey Richards?" "Yeah" Humphrey replied. "You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on" Mr O'Neill said pointing to a seat that was next to Kate

_Humphrey's POV_

I was eagerly waiting to see who I would be sitting with. I really hope its Kate. She is so beautiful. I have had a crush on her since I got moved up to class A in Year 8, but I never made a move. I thought she was so out of my league that I didn't even bother, and that I didn't even stand a chance. Then Mr O'Neill called out my name.

"Yeah" I replied, both nervous and eager to see who I was placed with

"You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on" Mr O'Neill said pointing to a seat that was next to Kate

I was so nervous. I and she don't really know each other that well. But I guess this was a chance to get to know each other. I wonder what she thought of this, probably disappointed that she's not with one of the "cool" guys

_Kate's POV_

Oh god, who is he going to sit me with. I hope he doesn't sit me next to a jerk. I hope it's that guy Humphrey , I don't know him that well, but what I've heard he's really friendly, and plus he is kind of cute. Ever since my friend Beth said she liked him, I couldn't help but think that. Hopefully he's nicer than Garth; he's being hitting on me for a long time. Why can't he get just except that I'm not interested

"Humphrey Richards"... "You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on"

'YAY' I screamed in my mind. Finally I get to know this guy. Beth's going to be so mad. Then I see the chair beside me being pulled. I looked and seen Humphrey sit beside me. His aftershave smelled nice and expensive. He then broke the small silence

"Hey there" he said making eye contact with me. My god his eyes were … mesmerizing. They were an ice blue, they were amazing

"Looks like we gonna be besties from now on" he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well

I can't wait to get to know him


	2. Question Time

This was Kate and Humphrey's first time sitting together ever. Mr O'Neill walked around the classroom putting a piece of paper on everyone's tables. He put one on Kate and Humphrey's desk and said "Don't turn it over until I tell you. Ok?" Kate and Humphrey both nodded. For a while they sat in silence, until Mr O'Neill spoke to address the class

"Ok class now settle down. You will all remain here until break time (first 3 classes of the day), as instructions by the principal. Why? Well this is what she called the ice 'breaker session', because as am sure you have noticed, your all not sitting next to your 'BFF', that is because it gives you all the chance to know more of your classmates. The piece of paper I have handed out to you, on the other side are a few questions that I want you to ask each other. It's really just to break the tension. You can begin whenever" said Mr O'Neill as he sat back at his desk.

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey turned the page over to the other side revealing the questions. There wasn't that many off them, even though some looked like they went a bit personal

"Do you wanna start first, or shall I" Humphrey asked while looking at me. His eyes, OMG they made me shiver

"You can start", I replied I have to admit rather shyly

"Okay question 1. How do you fell being assigned with me?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. "Good" I replied, but I didn't want to leave it just there, "I mean I could have gotten one of the jerks" I said, sort of whispering hoping not to offend, "and from what I've heard you're a really nice guy". I stopped there, felling that was good enough

I saw a big smile develop on Humphreys face. He had a really cute smile

"Question 2. What was your first impression of me?" This really was my first impression. "Well, I thought you were really shy and quiet" I said

"Really?" he asked. "Yeah", I answered. "Wow have times changed" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Question 3. What are your hobbies/interests" "well my hobbies are dancing and fitness, which all fit well since I'm a cheerleader. As for my interests, I love music and the T.V show 'The Walking Dead'.

"Well that's the last question looks like the results are good" he said sarcastically. I giggled at the remark

Now it was my turn to ask the questions. I really wanna know what his first impression of me was

_Humphreys POV_

"Right. It's your go now. Tell you what, since we know what the questions are, I can just answer them if you're okay with it"

She nodded. "Okay. Well the answer to question 1 is, I fell glad. Because to be honest I don't really know you that well, and you seem like a really nice wolf and I hope that we can become friends

The answer to question 2 is…" I hesitated for a moment wondering if I should really tell her what my real first impression of her was. Hell I'll tell her and see what she thinks. "Promise not to laugh?" "Okay" she replied with a confused and anxious look on her face " My honest first impression of you was 'wow she is beautiful'" I said looking down at the table hoping she wasn't mad or anything

"Really?" Kate asked me. I looked up, feeling my cheeks going red hot, and nodded. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing" she said patting my shoulder. "If only more guys thought like you" she said smiling

It was silent for a little while so I decided to move it on; "and my hobbies are art, writing stories, and as for interests I really just go down to the gym"

"Cool" was all Kate said. I was wondering if me saying she was beautiful just made things really awkward

_Kate's POV_

Did he really just say I was beautiful. No one has ever said that to me before, not even Garth and he's obsessed with me

"Did you really think I was beautiful?"

"Yeah I really did." Humphrey replied, avoiding eye contact and sounding a little embarrassed

Maybe I was back 2 years ago when we first met, wonder what he thinks of me now.

"Do I still look as good?" I accidentally said out loud. I didn't mean to say it I was just thinking it, but it just sort of slipped out. I decided to not correct myself and see what he says

"If anything, you look even better" he said to me with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Awe, come on you're just saying that"

"No I mean it. You're gorgeous" Humphrey said interrupting me (not in a rude way)

"Well thank you for being kind enough to notice"

"You're welcome" he said looking at me with that cute smile of his.

Wow , I might have really only known him for an hour, but Humphrey is definitely one of the nicest guys I have ever met. He is so sweet, and he is really friendly, and funny. Plus, he is really cute.

The bell went for break time, my and Humphrey said bye and went our different ways to see our group of friends. I can't wait to tell everybody what he said. It gave me a little confidence in myself. Beth is gong be a little mad I think cause I'm sitting next to her crush, but so what, I think me and Humphrey are going to get along just fine


	3. Girl Talk

_Kate's POV_

I was walking to the area of the history corridor where my friends and I like to sit during break and lunch was down at the back of the east school wing. I already saw my friends Beth, Summer and Allie (short for Alexandria). Summer was my only friend who wasn't in my class. She was in class 10C. All of Humphrey's friends were spread across 10C and 10D. Anyways back to reality, I wonder who they were sat with.

"Hey girls" I said "Heya" they all replied

"So who are your table buddies" I said smiling, because I knew I probably got the best boy in the class

"Well I'm seated with that slightly chubby guy. You know, one of the guys Humphrey hangs about with" Summer said with a puzzling look, probably trying to remember his name. I decided to put her mind out of her misery; "That's Mooch. I've seen him around; he seems like a nice guy". "yeah he seems nice enough" summer replied. She's lucky, the boys in 10C are horrible bullies, I don't know how she can she survive there.

"What about you Allie? I didn't see who you were with." "I got seated with Harry"

"Uh-Oh! Allie's seated with her crush!" Summer said rather loudly. "Shut up Summer, before one of his friends hears you" Allie said with a serious expression. I decided to calm her down, "Don't worry, no one else but us hangs out down here". She began to calm down "I hope he's as nice as he looks"

"What about you Beth who are you with?" I never actually seen who she was put with, I was too busy looking into Humphreys eyes. "Take a guess. He's obsessed with you" "Oh you got seated with him huh?" She was seated with Garth. I felt bad cause Garth was known to be, well not really a bully, but just…... well he's an asshole. "Yeah. The only thing he said to me 'I don't even care'"

"Wow that sucks" was all I could say. "What about you Kate, who are you seated with?" Summer asked. She wasn't in my class so she didn't know. "Well I got seated with Humphrey". "That's so not fair!" Beth shouted, "You don't even know him. He used to sit next to me in math and biology. and I've had a crush on him for months."

"Sorry Beth there's nothing I can do" I said. "sorry Kate didn't mean to over react. It's just I really like Humphrey. I'll get over it. Guess it was too god to come true huh?" I decide to ask her about Humphrey since she actually knew him a bit, so i know what topics to avoid in case I caused offence

"Beth, can you tell me about Humphrey, I wanna know if there's anything I shouldn't talk about"

"well you obviously don't mention his parents". Oh that's right I forgot

_Flashback (Year 7)_

I walked into school on the Thursday; I was at my locker talking to Beth when an announcement came over the speakers "All students report to the gym for an important meeting."

I and Beth sat next to each other in the gym (Allie didn't move up into class A until year 9. So Beth was my only friend) and then principal Stevenson got on the platform and began to address us all.

"Morning everyone. I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you all here. Well I am here to inform of a terrible tragedy that has struck 2 of your fellow students; Matthew and Humphrey Richards and their little sister angel who is not at jasper high just yet" Humphrey was in B at the time so I knew him even less. Matthew is Humphreys older brother and he was in year 10 at the time "Last night, their mum and dad were driving home from the restaurant were they were celebrating her birthday, and a truck driver under the influence of alcohol collided with them. Sadly they did not make it"

I was deeply saddened that a guy in my year had just lost his parents. I didn't even know him but I felt really bad for him. Mr Stevenson continued, "year 7 and 10. You will be attend the funeral service on Saturday to show support to your fellow year mates"

_End of Flashback_

"And don't talk about sex. In social studies he just found the subject really uncomfortable, he just sort of freaked out" Beth said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh thanks for the tips Beth".

"Kate, how did your questions with Humphrey go" OMG I need to tell them what Humphrey said about me

"Guess what his first impression of me was?" my friends stared at me with blank expressions "he said his first impression of me was 'wow she's beautiful'" my friends looked a little shocked, "and I asked him what does he think of me now, and he said I was gorgeous.

"Whoa" they all said. "And his cheeks went bright red, it was so cute". Summer then made a sarcastic comment which I will never forget; "looks like somebody's developing feelings"

"What no I'm not" I said just before the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" Allie said with a giggle


	4. By Mistake

Well after break time, the day went on as any normal day. So far Humphrey and Kate seemed to get on well. Kate liked his comical, caring and sweet personality. Humphrey had told her about how he goes down to Jasper Community care home, and how he helps out the nurses with the elderly. Humphrey admired Kate's dedication in class; she always put her work first. Which in Humphrey's eyes wasn't a bad thing; it showed that she was serious about getting a good education. Humphrey was impressed by her. Because even though she was a cheerleader, she didn't act stuck up like they usually are, and not to be stereotypical, but she didn't act like the other dumb blondes that Humphrey known around the school

During the day they found out some really interesting things about one another. It turns out that Humphrey and Kate's little sisters are both in the same class, 9B. Kate's little sister was Lilly and Humphrey's little sister was Angel. Kate knew Humphreys little sister. She was over at theirs a lot, her and lily were best friends. They also found out they have a lot in common. They both have PlayStation 4's and they both love comedy films and the the actors Jim Carrey and Steve Carrel

It came to the final lesson of the day. Class 10A were in history

_Humphrey's POV_

Wow, Kate is amazing. She truly is. She's smart, funny, and amazingly beautiful. I've had a crush on her since year 8, and need to say I picked the right one to like. She wasn't a gossiper, she wasn't a spoilt little brat like a lot of girls in my year, and she dint let her beauty overpower her. What I mean is that she doesn't use her looks to her advantage; she didn't believe me when I said she was gorgeous. Whoa I'm getting off track here. I need to get back to work

The teacher gave us an essay to write about Nazi Germany about how Hitler got into power, and it was to be completed for homework over the weekend

(Bell Rings)

I grab my text book and my pencil case and put them in my schoolbag. As me and Kate were walking down the corridor to the front door, I notice someone walk up next to Kate. It was Garth. Garth stopped us and went into her face

"Really Kate? You always say you 'don't want a boyfriend', or 'I'm not interested' yet you decide to go out with this loser" Garth said looking at me when those last words were said. Wow 'loser', I've had a broken arm and I've dislocated my knee before, but that really hurt. Then Kate spoke

"Okay One, we're not going out. Two I I'm really not interested in you or any guy. And three, Humphrey is not a loser". I couldn't believe it; Kate was standing up for me. "Huh whatever" Garth said before storming off

"I think he's the really loser here" Kate said with a smirk on her face. As we walked outside we couldn't see our little sisters, so it looked like we were going be waiting for a while.

"Kate" she looked at me; "Thank you". Kate looked at me slightly confused. "What for?"

"For saying I'm not a loser". I didn't want to say standing up for me, it sounded over emotional.

"Humphrey don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for" I smiled. It's only been a few hours and she's already called me her friend

Then I heard a voice that I adored more than anything in the world. "Humphrey!" I looked and seen my little sister running towards me. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. My sister and I were really close. "Hey Kate. Angel who's this?" said Kate's little sister Lily. She had had fur as white as snow which I thought was awesome. "Lily this is my older brother Humphrey. I showed you photos, don't you recognise him" angel said. I've never met Lily before so it's understandable that she didn't know me. "I do now. It didn't click in for a moment" she said giggling. Lily must have shown her my embarrassing photos.

"I've seen you've met my sister?" Lily asked me. Kate spoke before I could answer "Yeah. He's my table-buddy". "Cool. Me and lily were paired as table- buddies"

"Right Lily I think it's time we begin to make our way home" Kate said looking at her phone. "Ok, bye Angel" "see ya" my little sister replied, still clinging to me. That's just what she was like. "See ya Monday Humphrey" Kate said snapping my attention. "See ya Monday" I said as me and Angel began to walk home

_End of His POV_

_Kate's POV_

Today was a good day. I really enjoyed being with Humphrey. I think he's really cool. Garth defiantly can learn a couple of things from him. He needs to have a personality more like Humphrey. Wait, why am I thinking this. I don't 'like' Humphrey do i. I mean he is really cute, and he's a lot of fun to be around but... I don't really know

"Earth to Kate. Come in over" my sister said while waving her arm in front of my face snapping out of my day dream. "Sorry Lily, I was just thinking" "What about" she said looking at me with eyes that seemed to say 'come on tell me'

"About my history homework" I lied to her. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about Humphrey, she would tell Angel straight away, and then shed tell Humphrey and then Humphrey would just think I was weird "oh alright" Lily said not sounding that interested.

We eventually got to our house. We went inside and found mom in the kitchen. "Hey dears" my mom said. Sounded like she was in a good mood today whatever was going on. "Much homework" mom asked us

"Yeah A LOT" I said putting emphasis on 'a lot'

"Well you better get it started. The sooner it's started the sooner it's over" I went upstairs, but as I was walking up, mom called me back down to the kitchen. I came back down to see what she wanted. "Yeah mom?"

"Kate are you sure you don't want to go to Kyle and Sarah's wedding". My mom and dad's friend Sarah was getting married in 2 weeks. The wedding was in a small village were Kyle grew up and couple of hours away, but there was a 5 star hotel a few miles from there, so I guess that is where they are holding the reception. She had invited the whole family, but I wasn't really interested in going so I said that I was not going to go

"Yes mom I'm 100% sure"

"Ok but remember, you'll be on your own for a few days. Do you think you be able to manage?"

"Mom I'll be fine, I've stayed in the house by myself before" she makes me feel like I'm still 8 years old. "Because once I tell them there's 3 of us going, I can't change it"

I went back upstairs to do my homework. Il start off with my English and history tonight, and then I will get math and science tomorrow and it'll leave my Sunday free

I began to do my math homework

(Time skip 25 mins)

I was trying to get my homework done. But for some reason my mind kept switching to Humphrey. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Especially his eyes. His eyes were quite literally amazing. They showed that he was a caring and loving person, and right so they did. I managed to get my math done. Now it was time for history. I pull out my history books, and I notice that my textbook is thicker than usual. I opened it and, what do I find in the pages of the section that we were reading today in class, Humphreys work book. I must have picked it up by accident

I was going to have to return this it Humphrey if he was hoping to get his homework done. But I don't have his number, I don't know where he lives and I don't think I have him on Facebook either. Wait a minute, Angel. Lily would know where she lives since their friends. I walked into Lily's room to see her lying on the bed reading 'teen' magazine. I'm going to have to ask her"

"Lily" "yeah Kate, what is it" she asked me not taking eyes off the page. "Do you know were Angel lives?" "Yeah I do, why?" she looked at me with a puzzled expression. I decided to tell her why; "I have Humphrey's history book. I took it by mistake and I need to give it back to him"

"Sure, by mistake" she sighed at me "what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. What did she mean?

"I seen the way you were looking at him. You like him, and you took the book so you can go to his house and see him again. Am I right?" I was shocked, she overthinks things a lot, but this time she was just being crazy

"Lily you couldn't be wrong. Now where do they live so I can give him his book" Lily just sighed and looked at me, "they live at 12 St. Mary's avenue, about a mile up the road". Wow closer than I thought. "Thanks Lily"

I got on my coat on grabbed Humphreys book and was about to walk out the door, until I heard dad called from the kitchen. "Kate we're are you going.". I froze what was I going to say. I decided to give a vague response. "I took my friends book by mistake, so im giving it back to them. Don't worry I wont be long" I hope that was enough. "Ok. Be careful" "okay, bye dad" I walked outside into a slight breeze so I zipped up my coat

I left and began making my up the road to St. Mary's Avenue


	5. Unexpected Arrival

(At Humphrey's House)

Humphrey was sitting at the kitchen table trying to math homework

_Humphreys POV_

What's wrong with me? I need to concentrate on this homework, but I cant. I just keep thinking about Kate. I always knew how beautiful she looked, but I never realised she was this great. Me and her talked all day, mostly just about random stuff. She is by far one of the coolest girls I have ever met

But wow she is unbelievably beautiful. She had a really good figure, I'm not a pervert she's a cheerleader so everyone has seen her, beautiful blonde fur and those sweet amber eyes. But what the hell am I thinking; she's way out of my league

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. "Hi Humphrey" Angel said. "Hey Angel. What are you doing?" "Oh nothing just thought I'd come in and give my big bro a hug". Angel was the best little sister ever, she was just adorable. She got off me and walked to the fridge and brought out a can of diet coke. She then pulled a chair out and sat beside me.

"So what do you think of Kate?" Angel asked me as she popped the can open. "I think she's really nice". I didn't want to say she's great, I'd come off wrong

"Yeah she is really nice. And she's so pretty isn't she?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "Yeah she is really nice, I'm glad I'm placed with her" oh crap that's going to sound weird

"You like her don't you" I felt my cheeks starting to go red. "What! No I don't!" Angel just started to giggle. "It's ok I won't say anything. Besides I think she likes you too". My ears immediately perked up when she said that.

"Wait, what did you say" I asked. "I assume the bit that she likes you" I nodded because that's exactly what I meant. "Well big bro, when I was walking down the history corridor, you know down the back of the east wing, I heard her and her friends talk about you"

"Really. What did she say?" what would she talk about me for. "I don't really know to be honest, all I heard was your name" that wasn't really the response I was looking for. But she was talking about me

"Then what makes you think that she likes me?" I asked, wanting to see if I can get anything else out of her. "When we came outside the school, when I ran into you, she was looking with a look in her eyes that only a girl can notice. It's difficult to explain to a guy, but trust me; she definitely has something for you"

"You really think so?" "Yeah trust me Humphrey, she has something. Oh and before I forget can we have pizza for dinner please?" Coming to think of it I am kind of hungry "Yeah sure I'll order it soon. Matthew's gonna be working until late anyway" Matthew was assistant manager at the local Best Buy. He's normally home by now, but since there was a "bug" going around, a lot of people have been taking time off work and he's been working over time

"Ok, well anyways I'm away for a shower and then I'm going to play some Mario Kart. Shout when the pizza arrives" "Ok Little one have fun". She then turned and looked at me in a serious look "Little? I'm almost as tall as you". I just laughed as she then turned and then walked up the stairs. I got out my phone and began typing in the number for the pizza place; 'Pizzaroma', and then I was interrupted by a the doorbell

(Bell Rings)

Who can that be? I wasn't expecting anybody, probably one of Angel's friends to see if she wants come out and play. Well she can't there's rain on the way, it said on the forecast this afternoon. I opened the door and boy oh boy, I was not expecting this big surprise. Kate was at my door

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said with a smile on her face. I barely managed to speak my mouth was that dry. "Hey Kate. Wasn't it expecting to see you. What are you doing here?" I was really curious, why was she here. I didn't know she knew where I lived. "Well I have something that belongs to you" she then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out my history book. "Were did you get that?"

"I accidentally took it home with me today. Sorry about that." "Hey, don't worry about it and thanks for bringing it back. You should've told me you were coming over"

She smiled a little "But Humphrey I don't have your number or anything". I think I should give it to her, we are friends after all. "Do you want my number, in case anything happens again. And for other reasons". Wait am I flirting with her. I don't really know, I've not really had a lot of experience with must have worked 'cause she's smiling at me

"Yeah of course" I noticed the rain cloud coming in from the distance. I didn't want her to get wet. Almost as if it was scripted, rain began to fall rather heavily. "Here come on inside". She then walked past me saying a quick thank you. She took off her coat, revealing a blue Nike T-shirt. "Thanks for letting me in" I smiled and just said "don't worry about it. I didn't want to see you get wet, no pun intended" she started to laugh, getting the little dirty joke I just pulled "well I don't wanna get like that. At least not yet" she said winking at me. 'Wait what was that?' I asked in my mind. Was that just a flirty thing. Damn I wish I was more experienced.

_Kate's POV_

Whoa what the hell did I just say? I hope I didn't just make this weird. I don't know what I did I just had no control of myself. He broke the silence finally

"Would you like something to drink?" that was rather formal. "Yeah, an orange juice please if that's not too much trouble". He then walked past me and asked me to follow him. I followed him into a decent sized kitchen, I didn't know if I should sit down or not, so I decided to lean on the chair. Humphrey was at the counter pouring him and myself a drink. 'Wow he is cute' I thought to myself. 'Those eyes. Those muscles and I never really noticed this, but the jeans he was wearing really showed off his as…. Wait what the hell am I thinking. What's wrong with me?' Humphrey turned around which ended both my gaze and my train of thought

"Here you go" he said handing me my drink. "Thank you Humphrey. Can I ask you a favour?" He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Yeah, sure. What is it?" I took a sip of the juice and set it on the table. "I have no credit on my phone to call for a lift home; I don't wanna walk home in the rain. Is it ok if I can borrow your phone?" I knew Humphrey would be nice enough to let me, but I didn't want to just take it off him.

"Yeah" he said with a smile. He then reached in his pocket and he handed me his phone. His phone was huge. "What type of phone is that Humphrey?" "Oh it's a Sony Xperia. I've had it for a while now; I just like the big screen. Anyway you call a lift, and I'll take your drink into the living room. You don't hear the rain as much in there"

"Ok, thank you Humphrey, you're the best" he chuckled and said "Aren't i?" with a sly smile on his face. He walked in to the living room carrying my drink, while I was in the kitchen still dialling in my dad's phone number. It started ringing. After a few rings he answered; "_Hello" _

"Hey dad. It's me." "_Oh Kate hi. Why are you calling me, and not on your own phone" _

"Well I forgot I have no credit. So I'm using my friends phone, can you come and lift me please. It doesn't look like the rain is going to ease up" "_yeah sure where are you at_"

"I'm at 12 St. Mary's Avenue, just about a mile up the road" there was a pause for a while "_Yeah I know where that is I'll be there soon" _good I have a way home. "Oh thanks daddy, see you soon". We said bye to each other and hung up. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Time to have a little chat with

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all the good reviews and PM's. I would like as many reviews as possible; I learn from criticism and thrive of compliments. Next chapter in progress, expect by Saturday or Sunday**


	6. A Little Chat, Opinions

_Kate's POV_

I walked into Humphrey's living room; it was nice and cosy, well decorated with the fire going. Humphrey was sitting on the couch, holding my drink while he was watching TV. Friends was on, I was going to have a little wait so I better make myself comfortable

I sat on the couch rather close to Humphrey. He looked at me and handed me my drink, with a slightly puzzled look, probably because I was so close.

"My dad will be coming soon to lift me" nodding in agreement saying "good, otherwise you would've been stuck here". While I was with him I decided to ask about math, I didn't get the homework, probably because he kept crawling into my head

"Humphrey you know the math homework we got today" he nodded; "yeah what about it?"

"Well see on question 25, do you divide it or subtract by 7" he took a few seconds to think "subtract, yeah you subtract it" I sighed frustrated because I divided "uhhh I divided it". I put my head into my hands, really frustrated with myself.

He took a sip of his drink and then set it on the table. Then said "Hey, don't worry about, to be fair that was a hard question" I started to relax, especially gazing into those ice blue eyes. I felt really comforted by him

"You're so lucky you're smart". Then the unexpected happened. He put his arm around me and with a soothing voice "Kate, you are one of the smartest girls I know. You're one of the very few girls I know that manage to combine brains and beauty. That's something that every girl wishes, and you have it. So don't say that again"

Hearing him say that made tears appear in my eyes. I set my drink on the side table, and wrapped my arms around Humphrey in a hug

"Humphrey, you're so sweet. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" I felt him hug me back and he whispered to my ear "well it's true". I then heard someone come down the stairs. It was Angel. "Humphrey who was at the door early….." she stopped in mid-sentence probably catching me and Humphrey hugging.

"Oh hi Kate, are you ok?" I let go of Humphrey and turned to her. "Yeah I'm good". She raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure, you look like you're about to cry?" I rubbed my eyes and noticed a tear going down my finger. "Oh I'm fine; I was just talking to your sweet older brother here"

Angel looked at Humphrey while she still had her eyebrow raised. Humphrey just turned to her and in a defensive tone said "what did I do?" I just turned to him and playfully said "absolutely nothing". He just smiled and just blushed

"So Kate, what brings you round?" I turned around to her and said "I took home Humphreys history book by mistake, so I came by just to drop it off. Then it started pouring outside and Humphrey invited me in"

"Oh alright, Humphrey did you order pizza yet?" Humphrey replied; "no I was gonna wait until Kate left. Don't worry i'll order it soon". She nodded in agreement "ok, well I'm gonna go for my shower now. Good to see ya Kate" I smiled and waved as she stated to walk towards the stairs "see ya Angel".

"Oh by the way Kate, do you want my number" how could I say no to that "yeah sure" I replied with a slight grin. He pulled open the draw that was in the coffee table, and brought out a pen and paper. He began to write his number on it. He then handed it to me "hopefully this will satisfy your needs" he said with a little smile. I giggled at that little comment "yeah I hope so"

(Doorbell Rings)

"Looks like your rides here" he said as he got up to answer the door. I drunk what remained of my orange juice, and got up and followed Humphrey to the door. I got behind him as he opened the door, and there my dad was just standing there. The rain had seemed to have passed; I probably could have walked home.

"Hey daddy". My dad just smiled and said "hey Kate" he then examined Humphrey, probably surprised to see me at a boys house. "So who's your friend? I don't believe I've met him before" I'm glad he didn't sound like he was mad or anything. "Well dad, this is my best friend Humphrey. Humphrey this is my dad" Humphrey then put out his hand for a hand shake and "how are you doing sir?" my dad accepted the hand shake and said "I'm good, nice to meet you Humphrey"

"Well Humphrey I've gotta go. See ya at school on Monday" I said hugging him. Although he didn't hug back. He was probably a little reluctint, because my dad was there

"Yeah I'll see ya Kate" he said as I got off him. I then walked out with my dad behind me, I heard him say goodbye to Humphrey. I got in the car just around the same time as my dad did. As we drove out of St. Mary's avenue, he broke the silence

"So who was that Humphrey guy?" I looked at him and said "he's my friend, why?" he then asked me, like a high school girl "is he your BOYfriend?" I was shocked that he was thinking that. You don't expect your father to think like that "What. Dad he's my best friend" a sly smile came across his face. "Kate, I'm not stupid. I seen the way you were looking at him"

"Dad I don't think of him like that, he's my best friend" my dad lightly chuckled. "I'm just saying this; I think he likes you"

"Wait I'm sorry can you repeat that" he cleared his throat and said "I said I think he likes you. When you hugged him he started blushing" I didn't even notice. "So, that doesn't mean he likes me. Maybe he's just not a hug person"

"Oh by the way Kate, what's his second name?" that's a weird question "Richards" I answered

"That's why he looks so familiar. He's one of John and Mary's children isn't he?" did he know Humphreys parents

"Yeah. Did you know his parents?" I asked curiously "Yeah, we were in the same class together. I got those 2 together back we were in high school. He looks almost identical to his father, but he has his mother's eyes" he paused for a little while "it was sad what happened to them. It's sad that Humphrey lost his parents at such a young age. Poor kid"

The rest of the ride home was in silence

_End of POV_

Humphrey ordered the pizza for him and his sister.

_Humphrey's POV_

I don't believe Kate hugged me. I literally felt my cheeks go on fire, her fur was so soft. And her hair _(Their manes in the movie)_ smelled like strawberries. There was no denying it, I really really liked her. She was amazing that was all I needed to describe her. And she called me her best friend, after one day. I heard my sister come down the stairs. She changed her clothes, she usually changed into different clothes after she washed, and she came and sat beside me on the couch.

"So what did you say to Kate to almost make her cry?" jeez when she said it like that it almost sounded like I hurt her. "I just said that she's smart and beautiful. She was feeling down cause she found out that she did a question in math homework wrong. I decided to comfort her that's all"

"Oh so that's why she called you my sweet older brother then huh?" I just nodded. "Why don't you just ask her out Humphrey? You know she likes you, come on I'm sure she doesn't say that often".

"Angel are you crazy. She's way out of my league, there is no way she can fall for someone like me" she raised her eyebrow again and asked "what do you mean?"

"Girls at school think I'm a dork, nerd, or just plain uncool. No girl ever seems to want to talk to me. Do you really think she would have something for me?" I was upset that this was the probable reality of my life at school

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the arm of the couch and said to me "Humphrey I know your my brother but you need to hear this. Girls in school don't think of you like that. They see you as smart, not a dork or a nerd. They don't see you as uncool. In fact my friends always say to me 'your brother is so hot'. I mean I find you disgusting, but that's my opinion" she said chuckling a little

"Really?" I asked feeling a little better

"Yeah. Humphrey there is no 'leagues'. That's just something people say" she said rubbing her hand on my back "feeling any better?" she asked in a comforting tone. "Yeah a little I guess. Did your friends actually describe me as hot?"

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it" we both chuckled at that remark. "Well you're about to feel even better after what I can see coming up the drive.

(Doorbell Rings)

"PIZZA'S HERE" Angel screamed out. Thank god it's here. I'm starving.


	7. Asking for Help, Practice

**A/N: Hey everybody, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me. The kind words you guys give, just gives the motivation to keep going**

It was Monday morning. Humphrey was at his locker with his sister as they waited for Kate and Lily

_Humphrey's POV_

Didn't know Kate came in this late. Only 5 minutes before the bell went for the registration period. Kate always came to class on time, but I dint know she didn't come in until just before the bell went. I then heard 2 familiar voices coming my way. One was Kate and the other was Lily. I was really glad to see Kate. The look on her face when she turned to see me, showed that she was just as happy too

With a big smile across her face, she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "HEY HUMPHREY!" she said really really loudly. Odd, I thought. "Hey Kate. How are you?" She broke of the hug. "I'm in such a good mood today, I don't know why".

"Really, you're in a good mood? I didn't notice" I replied sarcastically. She just giggled.

(Bell goes for Registration Period)

"Well it's time to go. I'll see you after school Angel" she hugged me. Kate was saying bye to Lily. They both then left, but I heard Angel shout back "See ya Humphrey!"

_End POV_

(Time skip from registration to Period 5. Subject; Physics)

Kate and Humphrey are sitting in Physics; the teacher was handing out their homework. But Kate has a problem, she hates this subject. She just doesn't like it, and she always said that the subject didn't like her. She normally hated the homework, but the home the teacher handed out just made her really confused

_Kate's POV_

Oh My God! I'm in deep trouble. I have no idea how to do this homework. I really need help with this I have no idea what I'm doing

The teacher spoke "This is to be completed for Wednesday" oh why oh why do we have to do this subject at school

I looked at Humphrey beside me and asked him; "What do you think of this homework". He took a look at it. While he was doing that I was taking the time to check him out. I think there might be something wrong with me, I think what the girls were telling me were right. Maybe I do have a crush on Humphrey

_Flashback (Last night, in a Google hangout call with all Kate's friend Allie)_

I was telling the girls what happened when I was at Humphreys at Friday; I didn't get to speak to them at the weekend. I told them that what I was thinking in the kitchen; how I was checking him out and when we were talking on the couch. I wasn't going to tell them about what dad said in the car, didn't seem cool to bring it up

"… and then I hugged him and said he was sweet. I don't know what's going on"

"Kate for such a smart girl, you can be really naive at times" Allie said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting slightly annoyed. "Kate, you are wondering why you are thinking these things, am I correct?"

"Yeah that is correct" Allie then cleared her throat and said; "the reason you are thinking these things is because you have feelings for Humphrey, that's why. You have a crush on him that's all"

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, this seems kinda hard. But I think I can manage it" Humphrey said snapping me out of my day dream

"Well I hate this. I hate this subject. I just can't seem to wrap my head around it" he put his hand on top of mine. I froze. What was he doing? "Kate, calm down. I'm sure you can get this homework done just fine. If you need any help, you have my number now, give me a call and I'll help you"

That actually gave me an idea. "Humphrey, what are you doing after school?" he turned to me after closing his pencil case "Nothing. I was supposed to be in the care home tonight, but Valerie and I swapped shifts so I'm in there until Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have cheerleading practice. But can you wait around and maybe come back to my house if it's not too much of an inconvenience. I really do need help with this?" he was silent for a few seconds probably deciding on what to do. "Yeah sure. How long do you usually practice for?" I began smiling. He was coming to my house. YAY my mind was screaming. "Usually around 40 minutes. Do you mind?"

"No don't worry I'll wait around"

"Thanks Humphrey this really means a lot to me" I said clutching his hand. I didn't want to hug him in class. "Hey, don't mention it. I need to find Angel and tell her that I won't be home for a while."

"Good and I'll tell Lily to tell my mom and dad that you'll be coming over" looks like he's going to my house, hehe I'm really excited about this. I wonder if I should tell him about how I feel. No it's too soon. I should at least wait until I have an idea of how he feels about me. He the snapped me out of my daydream again

_End of POV_

(Time skip to lunch time)

_Humphreys POV_

I need to find Angel and tell her that I won't be walking home with her after school. She and her friends normally hang down around the English corridor, so that's where I will look. After turning left to head down that corridor, i heard my sister's voice. She always likes to talk rather loudly. Her and her friends, one of which was Lily, were sitting on the seats in the hall, Angel was at the end of them, and she had her back turned so I decided to sneak up to her since she had her back turned to me.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed, which made her friends and me jump.

"Jeez Angel calm down it's only me" she turned and I saw she had an angered and relieved expression on her face. "Jesus Christ Humphrey! Don't ever do that again" "sorry Angel, I just need to speak to you for a few seconds". She stood up but turned to her friends just to say; "Girls I'll be back in a few seconds, just need a quick minute with Humphrey" her friends turned to me and back to her and nodded. 2 of them had a small blush on their cheeks. Maybe her friends did think I was hot. But they were too young, besides I like Kate.

"What's up bro?" she asked me. "I just need to tell you that I won't be going home right after school" she looked at me with a questioned expression "why, where will you be?" hopefully she doesn't jump to conclusions

"Well I'll be waiting for Kate whiles she's at cheerleading practice, and then I'll be heading over to her house to help her with her homework" she giggled and said; "ok be careful. And use protection, if you know what I mean" she said winking at me

"Angel, that's just... what?...no, just no" she started laughing as she was walking to her friends again

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

I'll just text Lily, I just cannot be bothered to go and look for her in this humongous school.

(Phone conversation)  
Kate: Lily, wen u get 2 the house, tell mom and dad I'll be bringing a friend over after practice

Lily: yeh sure. Who is it?

Kate: u know Humphrey dont u? hell be helping me with physics

Lily: ok. Il tell mom and dad ur brining ur bf over to make out

Kate: Lily, im serious lily. Just tell them he's coming over. And if u say hes my bf, I will personally kill u

Lily: ok Kate, I was only kidding. No need to get defensive

(End of conversation)

I swear if she tells me that Humphrey and I are going out, I will in all seriousness kill her.

_End of POV_

The day went on as normal for Humphrey. But Kate was never more excited in her life. Even though she was planning on doing anything extra ordinary, she was just glad she can be with Humphrey. The guy so she was thought was the really cute and shy, just turned out to be really cute, caring funny and he was so trusting. You feel like you can tell him anything with those ice blue eyes staring at you is what she always told herself

The bell has now just went for home time, and Kate and Humphrey are now walking together, talking about the English teacher Mrs Nicholson and how Humphrey was blamed for talking, when it was actually Garth and Cando

_Humphrey's POV_

"… and she blaming me for it, and it wasn't even my fault" yeah nodded in an agreement "yeah, Mrs Nicholson isn't a nice person" we were walking across the car park where the sports complex was. We were coming close to the changing rooms

"So ill guess I'll talk to when we're finished practice. Where you gonna go?"

"I'll probably just go up to the stands and just sit and play on the phone" "Alright Humphrey. Il see you shortly" see ya Kate

(Time Skip; halfway through the cheerleader practice)

Wow Kate looks amazing in her cheerleading uniform. Don't get me wrong, they all look really good, but Kate was the exception. She was absolutely stunning, and in my eyes at least, no one compares to her beauty. Occasionally she looked up to where I was sitting and winked at me. She did it a few times, and every time she did my insides just warmed me up and made me smile. All I could do was wave back, feeling my cheeks a little red

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

"Ok girls you can take 5 minutes break. You're all doing good you deserve it" Thank god I am so tired right now

I sat down next to my fellow cheerleaders, well the ones I was friendly with anyway; who were Maxine, Judith and Joanne. Well I didn't really like Joanne. She was in year 11. She is to be honest with myself; she is known to be quite a slut. But she hasn't done anything to offend me, so I hang around with her even though I don't like what she does.

I think Joanne must've spotted Humphrey, because she hinted for all of us to move in to a circle; like she was about to say something quietly

"Look we have someone decideing to catch the show early?"

"What do you mean?" Maxine asked her, wondering what she meant. "There's a grey wolf in the stands over there" I looked; and yeah she was talking about Humphrey

"No Joanne" I didn't want them to think that Humphrey was a pervert, "he's my friend. I told him to wait on me because he's coming to my house afterwards" when I told them this they seemed to calm down. Well, except for Joanne, who looked back over to where Humphrey was sitting.

"Wow Kate. You seem to have bagged yourself a cute one" I looked at her, and tried with all my might to hide back my blush. "What? No me and him aren't going out" Joanne just turned around to me. "Really. So what's he like" whoa wait a minute, why does she want to know. "Well, he's really nice. He's really sweet and he's soooo funny" then she asked me; "is he going out with anyone?" wait does she want Humphrey. No I cannot allow this, I have just realised my feelings for him. I don't want this slutty bitch taking my man from me

"No, but I don't think he's interested. A few girls have asked him out, and he's turned them down. I just don't think he's interested" I lied to her. I didn't want her to have Humphrey, if anybody will be getting him, it'll be me

"Oh alright" she said. Wait, what the hell came over me, I was thinking crazy for a minute. I think I need to relax.


	8. Joanne's Intervention, Kate's House

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the good reviews and pm's. It really means a lot that you guys and girls like my story. This chapter is longer than usual, that's why it took longer to update.**

_Kate's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Joanne was going to try to get with my Humphrey. Well guess again, that silver furred little bag isn't getting anywhere near him. He's the first real nice guy I have ever met and imp not letting her take him, she had hundreds of boys to choose from, why my Humphrey. I'm going to have to make a move at some point within the week; hopefully I can keep him free for that long. "Right girls, back on your feet" our instructor said

_End POV  
Humphrey's POV_

After taking a break for around 5 minutes, the girls got back on their feet and returned to the routine. I kept my eyes on Kate; I just can't believe that I have the fortune of seeing someone so beautiful, just so beautiful. I think I need to be realistic here. She's never going to be interested in me, I know Angel said she does, no offence but she's just a kid.

Kate still occasionally looked up at me smiling, but I also noticed another pair of eyes as well. She was the silver wolf who was always dancing alongside Kate. She was looking at me, with a wink every so often. She was good looking, although nowhere near as good as Kate. I think she was in the year above us, she was slight taller than Kate, and I'm trying to think of her name. I've seen her picture in the school magazine before but I just can't think.

(10 mins later)

I heard the coach yell "Right that's enough for today". I was actually excited to see her again, when we talk she just seems to love to listen me, it also works the other way around. I love listening to her voice; it has a nice melody in her voice that my ears just enjoy. I better head down to the changing rooms. I'm not going in there; I'm going to wait outside. I'm not just going to walk in on them changing, as much as I would love to, hehe

I made my way down to the front of the sporting complex. I was leaning on the pillar outside. The girls were walking out two at a time; I had my head down to avoid eye contact to avoid awkwardness as they walked past me. Then the girl who was beside Kate came out. I thought she was going to walk past me like the rest of them did so far, but she stopped. She was still in her uniform

"Hey" she said catching my attention. "Your Kate's friend aren't you. The one who was in the stands, watching us" oh no she's got the wrong impression. "Yeah sorry, I'm going to her house and she asked me to wait around. I wasn't perving on you I promise"

She started giggling "Don't worry Kate told us. Besides, I wouldn't mind a cutie like you watching us anyway" she said with a smile on her face. I have to admit when she called me cutie it made me blush. I knew by how hot my cheeks were getting. "Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Humphrey" I said putting my paw out. She accepted the shake and said "I'm Joanne". "Well Joanne you guys are great at what you do I must say. You guys execute the routine perfectly, and can I just say you are excellent. None of the others can compare to you" I decided to return the compliment, since she did call me cute and I wanted to come across as a nice guy. "Not even your Kate?"

"What do mean 'my Kate'" she raised an eyebrow "I thought you two were an item? Just by the way she was looking at you. Any cute guy with a girl must be something in the background"

"Well you're wrong on that point. There's nothing between us, we're just friends" I still had the blush on me. It wasn't going to go away if she keeps calling me cute "So tell me, is there any girl for you"

"Me? No I'm not exactly the guys girls want" she gasped and had her jaw opened "seriously, normally the good looking ones always have at least one ho' under their control" she said me and her chuckling at the comment. "Well I have no one yet. I'm single and I am ready to mingle" I said making her laugh. "Well as it happens so am I" I decided to return the compliment she gave "Really a pretty girl like you with no one. Wow the guys in our school must be blind"

"Stop it now you're embarrassing me" she said slightly blushing. "No I mean it you're really pretty" she really was, but in my eyes no one was better looking than Kate. Kate's amber eyes suited her, whereas her dark green ones didn't really seem to match her silver fur. She was still pretty nonetheless

"Well..." she said as she came really close to me "…thank you for noticing. You are a sweet one aren't you" "I'm just speaking the truth" she then did the unexpected, she pressed herself against me. "You are really sweet I can just eat you up" I just froze; no girl has ever did this to me before. "Don't do that, I'll taste awful" she got off me and looked at me with a sly smile "I'm sure you'll taste good" oh my god what do I do. "Well Humphrey, it was really nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon and maybe I'll have something less revealing" she said as she tugged her uniform.

"I'll see you around Joanne" I said weakly smiling, still in shock from what happened only moments ago. She walked past me, brushing her tail against my chin. That was, quite the experience.

Eventually Kate walked out. She came over to me and hugged me, "Humphrey I'm really sorry. I got a missed call from Beth and she wouldn't hang up"

"Hey don't worry about. You still want me to come over" it was starting to get on a bit I thought she would want to maybe just go home and sleep. "Yeah of course. Come on lets go"

As we were walking talking again mostly random stuff my mind couldn't help but drift off to what happened with Joanne. She seemed to be really interested in me; I mean it was clearly obvious. But something is telling me that this was a bad idea, just forget about her and focus on Kate, my mind seemed to be screaming. I'm sure it will go away soon enough. We arrived at Kate's house

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

"Well here we are Humphrey welcome to my castle" he took a look around him and said "With a place this size I would call it a palace" I just laughed. My uncle was a construction worker so my dad got the house extended, as if it wasn't big enough. I opened the door and Humphrey soon followed behind me and closed the door

"Hey Kate, how was practice?" my dad said as he was coming out of the kitchen. "Oh it was good" he then noticed Humphrey "Well hello Humphrey it's nice to see you again"

"Yeah dad, didn't Lily tell you I was bringing a friend home" he looked at me puzzled "no she didn't" uhhhhh; I swear I am going to kill her. "So what brings you round Humphrey?" my dad asked "well Kate needs help with her physics homework so she invited me over" dad then nodded, presumably happy with the response that Humphrey gave. "Ok well you kids enjoy yourselves" he said as he walked into the living room. "oh and dad?" "Yeah?" he replied. "Tell mom that Humphreys over so she won't get surprised" "you got it" My dad was the best, he was so relaxed but he was a good dad. He used to be really strict when I was younger. But now that I'm older we get along great.

"Nice house" Humphrey said as he was looking around. "Thanks, what do you think of these?" as I pointed to the staircase. The stair case in our house was a really shiny marble surface, it was really slippery but it was really nice to look at. "Wow, that's awesome"

"Come on we'll head up to my room" I took Humphrey's hand and took him upstairs. As we were heading up, Humphrey slipped near the top, luckily I caught him. Wow. I could feel his abdominal muscles through his shirt. It was so hot. I felt like I was, I don't know, 'charged' at the feeling. "Thanks for catching me. Didn't expect them to be this slippery" I giggled a little "Well that's the downside to them, I nearly fall flat on my face at least two or three times a week" after a quick little chuckle, we made our way to my bedroom. But before that I had to deal with something. "My room is the one on the left at the end of this hall, you go on in I'll be there in a minute" "ok" he said as he made his way to my room.

While he was heading to my room, I was on my way to Lily's. I knocked at her door. "Come in" To show I was angry, I pushed the door open really hard, "You didn't tell dad about Humphrey coming over?" I said slightly loud as if I was yelling, but not too loud. I didn't want dad or Humphrey to hear. Lily slapped her hand against her forehead, "Sorry Kate. I forgot". I felt a little bad for yelling, "Sorry Lily. I'm just slightly on edge"

"I would be too if my crush was here" "Lily, for the last time, I don't feel anything for Humphrey, we're just friends that's all" I don't want Lily to know how I feel about him. She would tell everybody and I don't want Humphrey to know yet

"Kate don't give me that crap. I heard you on that call with your friend Alexandria. I heard everything, even on how you described him" I was shocked, I thought I had the volume on low how did she hear. "That doesn't mean anything", "And Angel told me when you were at his house you were hugging him, calling him sweet, crying onto his shoulder all of that good stuff. Kate, I'm not saying this to harm you, I wanna help you. Can you please just really consider your feelings for him? Because if you don't, sooner or later another girl is going to come along, and take Humphrey, and by then it'll be too late to try anything. Here's your chance take it"

Wow. That was some speech. "Ok Lily, I will consider them" "Good. Cause there's very few guys out there that are as nice as him. Now can you go, I wanna finish reading this?" And with that I closed the door and began making my way up the hall to my bedroom with a heavy train of thought. She was right. Any girl can come and take him. I need to make a move of some sort fast. I opened the door, and found Humphrey looking at some of my posters. They weren't like boy band posters or anything, they were gaming posters; I had all different kinds like Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty Ghosts, Black Ops 2 and World at War. Old poster but I love the game

"Epic posters. I have this one" as he pointed to the Killzone Shadow Fall one. "Yeah it's a good game. Shall we get started?" I asked. I wanted to get the homework over with as quickly as possible. "Yep let's begin" as we sat at my desk getting the books out

(25 mins later)

"Finally. Last question. Thank every single god out there for helping me through this" Humphrey chuckled at this. He started rubbing my back "I'll admit Kate. That homework was difficult, but together we pulled through it" I felt Humphreys paw on my back. It made me feel so relaxed; he had a way of comforting me that no one can compare to. I noticed outside, and it was raining a little. "We make a good team you and I" Humphrey said, which really caught my attention. Is he saying that we're good together? "Yeah. We should become like a gang and get a van and go around solving mysteries" me and Humphrey just laughed. He then noticed the rain outside as well. "Is it alright if I stay here a while, until it stops raining?" this could be my chance to find out a little about Humphrey

"Yeah, sure don't worry about. You can stay as long as you want" just then I heard steps coming up the hall. They were heavy stomping, yep it was my mother. My mother, Eve, was a nurse at the local clinic. She was offered to go to the hospital with a raise in pay, but she didn't want the extra stress that comes along with it. Plus the clinic wasn't too far away so it was convenient for her. My mother came in, and by the look on her face she wasn't surprised. It looks like dad already told her that I had a boy over.

"Well hi, Kate how are you?" she seemed to be smiling. That's not too often "I'm good mom. How was work today?" she shrugged her shoulders and said "it was rather quiet today. I got my days off for the wedding. Now Kate that reminds me, I need to talk to you about that later" I suppose since Humphrey is here. "Oh mom, this is my friend Humphrey Richards" Humphrey stood up and offered my mom a paw shake. I was worried on what was going to happen. Surprisingly my mom accepted it. "Nice to meet you ma'am" Humphrey said. My mom just smiled and said "just a gentleman. Kate what did I tell you, 'no cute guys until college" "MOM!" Humphrey was blushing like crazy. "Nothing's happening ma'am. I'm just here to help with homework" Humphrey said, he cheeks were beginning to cool down. My mom still maintained her smile "I'm just teasing you two. Lily's told me all about you Humphrey" wait WHAT?!

"She has?" I asked hoping that Lily didn't run her mouth off. "Yeah, you're Angel's older brother aren't you? Doing all that volunteer work at the old folks home and stuff" Humphrey just nodded "yeah that's me" mom was about to say something, but dad called her from down stairs "Right im going to see what he wants. Control yourself now Kate" mom said walking out not closing the door. She never closes them, no wonder our heating bill is so high. I felt my cheeks going red from what she said.

Humphrey just sat on the bed. I just sat beside him "I'm sorry about her Humphrey. She's just a normal mother trying to embarrass me" Humphrey just smiled. Time now for a little small talk. "so Humphrey, you like any girl's at school?" the look in his eyes showed that he was either thinking really hard, or in a slight panic. "well yeah there is one" "would you mind telling me about her" Humphrey took a deep breath

"well she's the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. She's really kind, caring and she is so much smarter than she thinks she is. In my eyes she is perfection" wow, that was really deep. "She must be some girl" I said slightly stunned that Humphrey can feel this strong for a girl

_End POV_

_Humphrey's POV_

Hopefully Kate won't realise that I was talking about her. I took this brief silence to look at her. She still had her cheerleading uniform on, and by god she was amazing. She had a body that would make any model out there feel threatened. Then there was something that snapped me out of gaze really quickly. "Stop staring at my daughter's body" Eve shouted making me and Kate both jump. "Mom, what the heck" Kate said sounding out of breath. She must have been in a daydream or something. "Sorry, just checking up on you two" she then walked back down the hall. "Sorry about that Humphrey"

"Don't worry" I said. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 7:00pm "Listen Kate, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I need to be getting home now" Kate seemed a little sad when I said I was leaving "ok. Bye Humphrey" she said as she embraced me in a tight hug. I returned it "oh Humphrey, before you go can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure, go ahead" I replied lifting my backpack onto my shoulders "were you really staring at my body?" oh my god. She hates me. She thinks I'm a pervert or something. I don't know what to say, I don't want to lie to her.

"Yeah I admit it. I'm sorry. But it's not my fault. I'm a guy. It's hard not be beside a beautiful woman and not look. I swear Kate I'm not a perv or anything. Please don't be angry" it almost sounded like I was begging. But I really did not want Kate to be mad at me. "Humphrey its ok I'm not mad. And thank you, for calling me beautiful." She hugged me again "I forgive you"

"Thank god. I thought you were going to be upset" she just shrugged her shoulders and said "nah. There are worse things you could do than stare Humphrey. Besides I take it as a compliment anyway" I sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't upset or anything "Well I gotta go before the rain starts again" I said me and her made our way down her hallway. We went down the stairs, me almost slipping again, and then we came to the front door. "See you at school" I said turning around to Kate. Then the unexpected happened. She came up to me, and gave me a quick kiss on the right cheek.

"See ya Humphrey" she said with a smile on her face as she closed the door. I was walking away holding my cheek, "I am never washing this again"

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait. But I couldn't decide where to break this off. I couldn't stop so I kept going. Please review, I want to know what everyone thinks of this so far. **


	9. 2nd Invite, Joanne's Intervention Part 2

**A/N: sorry for the later than usual update. If you guys are still reading, you're all the best. Please leave your reviews and PM's it gives me the motivation to keep going **

It was Tuesday, and it is the final class of the day and it is physics. The class was 8 minutes away from ending. They got their homework marked and everyone in the class did well. Even Kate, all thanks to Humphrey

This is to basically fill you in on how the characters have been getting on so far. Humphrey is still in shock from the little kiss Kate gave him. He is so shocked that he has been thinking about it non-stop. Little did he know, Kate was also thinking about it to. Every time she thought about it, she got that 'charged' feeling and a shiver went down her spine. Kate's parents were deciding to leave on Thursday for the wedding, which meant that instead of two or three days, she would be by herself for a week. She was nervous about this and was talking about this with Humphrey

_Humphrey's POV_

"… and I'm just worried. I mean I have never had the house totally to myself before for that amount of time". Kate was telling me about her being left in the house by herself. Her parents and Lily would be gone for a week. I put my paw on top of hers, that always seemed to calm her "Kate stop worrying you'll be fine" she smiled for a brief moment and then it went back to frown mode. "I'll be all by myself Humphrey. I'll be all alone"

"No you won't. Tell you what, I'm only a phone call away. If you either wanna talk or you need me to keep you company…" I said with a wink. She giggled "… just call me alright?" smiling widely she replied "yeah definitely. Thanks Humphrey. You really are the best" she said pulling me into a hug. I had the feeling a few people were looking at us, to hell with them. We broke the embrace. "Aren't I just?" I grabbed my stomach again; it's been hurting like hell for the past week. "Humphrey are you ok?" I didn't want Kate to be worried about me. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine". Then Mr Flynn, our teacher, spoke and began to address the class

"Ok, now you are all going to hate me from now on" why? What's he got planned? "That was only part one..." he then pulled out a punch of paper from the store room "…this is part two. And it's even harder" the entire class let out a big groaning noise. "this is the hardest thing you will get in this subject for the rest of the year, so the work from here onwards will be easy" he began handing out everyone another piece of paper, this time with even more questions.

Kate let out a slight tear when she looked at the sheet. She looked at me "Humphrey I can't do any of these. I can't do this, I don't know what to do" I put both my paw on hers and asked her politely "do you need help" she looked at me "no Humphrey. I don't wanna take you out of your day"

"What of just sitting around playing games? No debate. I am going to help you. Do you want me to come to yours or you come to mine?"

"Come to mine. My mom and dad will be lifting Lily to take her shopping for stuff right after school, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while" she replied in a happy tone. I replied with "good to have some alone time" she giggled "hopefully my mum won't interrupt us this time" she said while subtlety putting her hand on my leg. It felt really nice. Wait a minute is she trying to…..

(Bell Rings)

As we all get up to walk out Mr Flynn began to speak "Well it's time to go. Oh before you all go can I speak to Beth, Kate, Harry and Leon please" I think it's probably to offer them help because everyone knows that they struggle with physics. "I'll meet you out the front in a few minutes Kate" "ok" she said with a little smile. I was I was walking down the corridor I was thinking about what happened. Kate almost about to cry, and yet I managed to make her smile. Her smile was not like any other girl I had ever seen. I made it out to the front where I ran into Angel and Lily. "Hey Humphrey" they both said at the same time. "Hey girls what you at?"

"I'm just waiting for Lily to be picked up then me and you can start walking home" Angel replied. "Sorry Angel, I won't be walking home. I'm going to Kate's house" she then turned to me "again Humphrey. You were at hers yesterday. You two can't keep off each other. Can't you two make out some other time?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. She wants help with some homework. That physics homework is split into two parts. She really needs my help" Angel didn't mind walking home; she just wanted me so she would have someone to talk to. "Ok fine just text me when you're coming home ok?"

"Sure" I replied as she drew me into a hug "see ya Humphrey. Be gentle with Kate" she snickered as she walked away "oh god... Angel you have a weird mind" then Lily spoke up "I know. She's quite funny isn't she?"

"Yeah. Funny looking" Lily let out a big laugh. I don't know why, it wasn't that funny. "So where is my sister?" Lily asked me. "Oh she's talking to a teacher; I said I would wait out the front for her. It could be a while" she then nodded showing that she understood. There was a few more awkward seconds of silence, then I heard a horn blare as a black 2012 Range Rover Sport came into the school parking lot. I recognised the driver as Winston, Kate's dad. "Well Humphrey I guess I'll see you later" she said as she ran off. I then sat on the curb as I watched her walk away. As she got in the back, Winston looked over at me and waved. I waved back; Kate's dad seemed to be a nice guy.

As I was waiting I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a little as it scared me. I turned around expecting to see Kate laughing, but instead I see silver, but the sunlight was just really around her and I couldn't make out who it was. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I knew that voice. It was Joanne. "Didn't know you practiced stealth Joanne" I replied as the shock of being tapped was leaving me. "She then sat beside me and started rubbing my back "it's alright. I'm not a scree monster"

"Yeah I can see that" I replied sarcastically. She giggled and then she asked me "so what are you doing here? I'm out of school and around here every day and I've never seen you" after calming myself I said "I'm waiting for Kate. She is talking to Mr Flynn about something and I promised that I would wait for her" she then brought her hand away from my back and said "Kate? You two seem to be awfully close"

"Well of course. She's my best friend" she then looked at me a little puzzled "are you sure you two aren't an item?" "Yes Joanne I'm sure"

"Good. You see you're really cute. I just didn't want to be treading on anyone's territory before I do anything" what was she talking about

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

Mr Flynn kept us back just to reassure us. He knows that we four struggle with physics. I might not like the subject, but he certainly is a good teacher. As I was walking out of the door I noticed Humphrey sitting on the curb, with a silver wolf. Joanne. What was she doing here? She seemed to be a little too close to Humphrey for my liking. She's trying to make a move on him. No way José. That's not going to fly with me.

I sat on the other side of Humphrey. And wrapped my arms around him "thanks for waiting on me Humphrey", I then looked over towards Joanne, "Hi Joanne. How are you?" I said with a little smile trying to hide the hated I have for her at this exact moment. "Hey Kate, I'm just having a little talk with Humphrey" she said as she put her hand on his leg. At that moment I would have went absolutely ballistic if Humphrey didn't speak

"So what did he want you guys back for" his voice calmed me down. He always seemed to have a soothing tone. "Oh noting important I'll tell you later". Then I looked and seen Joanne open her file on a page and began writing. "So are we still up for your house?" Then I and Humphrey got up, I began to walk away with him, but not before he turned around to her again "I'll see you around Joanne".

"Wait, Humphrey just before you go…" oh no what does she want this time. I seem out of the corner out of my eye hand him a piece of paper "… if you ever wanna hang out some time. Call me or text me" OH MY GOD SHE REALLY IS BOILING MY FRIES. "Yeah sure" Humphrey said as he took the paper from her hand. "Great I'll see you around" she said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I swear I will punch her straight in the face and kick her in the stomach. She will not take Humphrey from me.

I and Humphrey began walking down the road towards my house. "Wow, she's surely a trying one isn't she. What is it about me she likes so much?"

I grabbed his hand and said "OH Humphrey it can be a number of things" I said sarcastically, but I really meant it. There were many reasons that Humphrey would be liked. He's smart, he's funny, really friendly and to top it all of he is one of the best looking boy's in the school. The great thing is that he doesn't realise these good things about himself. He always puts himself last, always wants everyone else to be put before him

Humphrey just giggled at what I said, and me and him walked all the way back to my house hand in hand. It was the best walk home I have ever had.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is following the story so far. Please leave your reviews and PM's it gives me the motivation to continue#**

**I would like to thank 'imjustlikehumphrey', 'The National Park Ranger' and 'Aguiler Alpha' for giving me hints on what should happen.**


	10. Let's Get This Over With

**A/N: I love the responses you guys are giving me. Thanks a bunch. Please keep them coming. It really means a lot to me and it gives me the motivation to carry on **

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey and I walked back to my house hand in hand. I have to say that I have never felt so happy. His hand was so soft, and it seemed to be squeezing mine back. I could tell that he was enjoying it too, because he had a smile just as big as mine. He didn't complain at all, just walked and smiled the whole time. We didn't really speak, but we didn't need to. This was all just perfect

Sadly I let go of his hand to get the keys for the house out of my bag. I found them, after searching for ages to find them. "Finally" Humphrey exclaimed. I just giggled. When I opened the door, Humphrey being the gentleman that he is, wiped his feet on the door mat. "Come on Humphrey lets go upstairs" I said back to Humphrey and gestured him to follow me. "Wow, straight to the bedroom already Kate?" Humphrey replied to me with a smile on his face. "Down boy" I said back to him with a sly smile. He just let out a slight chuckle as he followed me up the stairs.

We got to my room. Humphrey and I both set our bags on the bed. Humphrey got his file out where he kept all the hand-outs we got. I have to admit, Humphrey always seemed to be well organised. That's probably why he always gets stuff done on time. He pulled out his file looking for the homework sheet that we got, but he paused and said; "Kate, would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right". A relieved look came across Humphreys face. "Thanks a bunch" he said before he rushed down the hall. I picked Humphreys file and tried to look for the homework sheet. I couldn't help but look to see what he had written on the sides. He had all sorts of quotes such as; 'this is my folder. There are many like it but this one is mine. Without me my folder is useless, without my folder I am useless' I let out a light chuckle and I continued reading some more. The one that really caught my eye was the one just at the top right corner, 'I'm not a gynaecologist, but I'll take a look anyway'. After I read that I burst into laughter

I heard him coming back up the hallway. "What you laughing at?" Humphrey asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I was just reading the stuff you had written on the sides of your file Humphrey. Really funny"

"Ha-ha. Well when I'm bored I have a lot of time to think of funny little gags, even if I never thought any of them were actually funny" I was shocked that he never thought that they were funny "Humphrey, some of these are hilarious". He blushed a little "well thanks. I never thought you would find that sort of stuff funny" "oh nonsense. Now come on let's get down to work" I said as I finally found the page that we were giving today. "Let's get shaking baby" Humphrey said. What the hell…

"That was odd Humphrey" I said confused, but still with a smile. I always smiled when I was around him. He always brought it on me. "Sorry. Random I know. Just in a good mood today" he said. "And why would that be" Humphrey was always in a good mood, but he never mentions that he is. "Well because I'm with my best friend, that's why" he said looking at me straight in the eye. I felt my cheeks warming up "awk Humphrey, I'm your best friend?" "Yeah, you are. Now let's get this homework done" we were starting to get a little of track. "Yeah. Let's get this over with" I said with a sigh.

(Time Skip 35 mins)

"Well that's the first page done" I said exhausted, mentally of course. "Yeah, let's take a break my brain is starting to hurt" Humphrey said, sounding really tired. "I could go for a drink what do you say Humphrey?" Humphrey groaned and nodded at the same time. This must have taken a lot out of him too, if he struggles then you know the homework is hard. I'm just lucky I have him to help me. He got up and followed me back downstairs and in to the kitchen. We got into the kitchen, and while I went to the counter, he just stood in the door frame. Wow this has really taken a toll on him. I opened the fridge and asked Humphrey; "is orange juice ok?" He replied sounding more alive this time "yeah, and can you put some ice in it please" he said as began to make his way over to me

"Let me check see if there is any ice" I opened the top door of the fridge with force, because it froze quite often it's just something I had to do, and by luck we did have some ice. I pulled out the tray and set it on the counter. I closed the door, and I heard Humphrey groaning again. It wasn't out of tiredness this time. No this one was different. I looked to see Humphrey on the ground beside my fridge. I must have hit him in the head; he is the same height as the fridge after all. "Oh My God. Humphrey are you ok?" I said I got to my knees and lifted his head. He didn't have any cuts, so that was a good sign

He opened his eyes, "Kate are you alright" even after this he still puts me at the front of his priorities. "Humphrey I hit you with the fridge door by accident are you ok?" he shook his head to wake himself up. "Yeah I'm fine. Wow you have some strength to open it that hard to knock me out" he chuckled. I just laughed as well. I'm glad he was ok. Then we looked into each other's eyes. And there we were there, him lying on the floor, and me on my knees beside him, just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were so amazing, blue as the ocean and friendly as the man who owns them. After what seemed like a long time, he broke the silence.

"You have really nice eyes Kate, you know that?" I felt embarrassed and weird; no boy has complemented me like this before. "Awk shut up their not nice". "No I mean it, they are one of the prettiest pairs of eyes I have ever seen" for some reason I wasn't blushing. It was probably because I trusted him, and knew that he really meant it. I knew that he would never just 'say' anything. "Well, thank you for noticing. Your eyes are nice too" I said. He looked up to the wall were my clock was. "We should probably get back to work now", I looked up to the clock as well. Mom and dad would be back in half an hour, and I didn't want them interrupting us

"Yeah come on, let's go" I said to Humphrey as I offered a hand to let him up. After pulling him up, with both made the drinks that we wanted, and we went back upstairs. We got to my room sat down at my desk and went back to work.

(Time Skip 12 mins)

"Done. Thanks for the help Humphrey" I said as me and him were putting our books back into our bags. "Hey don't worry about, anytime you need help with anything, just give me a call" yeah sure. "Hang on, what's this" Humphrey said as he was rummaging through his jean pockets. He then pulled out the piece of paper that Joanne gave him earlier. I suddenly felt a little angry. Not at Humphrey, but the thing I call Joanne. I tried to divert his attention. "Come on Humphrey lets go downstairs and put on the TV for a while" and then we made our way down the stairs and made our way to the living room

We sat on the sofa and then he opened the piece of paper. "Ha look at this 'call me babe, lots of luv, Joanne'. From my powers of detection, I think she likes me" Humphrey said chuckling. Now I was not in the mood for laughing, which is unusual when you're around Humphrey.

"So, Humphrey you gonna call her?" Please say no, please say no, please say no, and please for the love of god say no. "I don't know. Maybe" Humphrey said. That was not the answer I was looking for, but I should tell him about her. It could work in my favour. What if I tell Humphrey how I feel about him, or is it too soon. "Humphrey, can I tell you something?" I scooted closer to him

"Of course Kate. You can tell me anything" Humphrey said to me looking directly into my eyes. I got an idea, maybe I can tell Humphrey what's she's like. It'll tell me if Humphrey really is truly different from the other guys.

"Humphrey, I'm telling you this as your friend. Ok" Humphrey nodded in response "and it's because you're my friend that I am telling you this. Humphrey, Joanne is to put it in two words, 'a slut', Humphrey she has been pounded more times than a ketchup bottle. I'm not sure if this changes your opinion on her, I'm just saying this to warn you" I finally told him. I looked and Humphrey just had his head in his hands.

"I should have known. The first time a girl has shown any interest in me, she turns out to be, as what the gym teachers would call her, a 'ball bag'. I shouldn't have been so stupid to think that a girl can actually be interested in someone like me, a dorky uncool piece of trash" Humphrey said. It then looked like he was crying into his hands. I didn't mean for Humphrey to get upset. I have never felt so bad

"Humphrey…" I put my arms around him and pulled him in. he laid his head on my shoulder, "… don't say that, trust me when I tell you this, you are one of the few guys in this world who actually care about other people, more than they care about themselves" he didn't respond, he just kept his head on my shoulder. "And, the reason because no girl seems to be interested in you is because they have no idea what they want. They think all the guys who are assholes are cool, when they're the trash in reality". No response "And from what I always hear about you is that you're really cute and really friendly. Girls just need a little time to mature"

Humphrey lifted his head off my shoulder and hugged me back. With all the passion that I had, I hugged him back. "Thank you Kate. That makes me feel a little better" "don't mention it Humphrey" I said as I gave the back of his neck a little kiss. He shivered a little, probably wasn't expecting it.

Then I heard my dad's Range Rover pull into the driveway. "Looks like they're back now" and with that Humphrey withdrew from the hug. We looked out the window to see my mum, dad and Lily walking towards the front door holding some shopping bags

I heard the front door opening, and then I heard my mum shout "Kate, we're back!" "In the living room mum. Humphrey's here". My mum then poked her head into the living room. "Oh hello Humphrey how are you?" my mother asked Humphrey. I don't know why, but she seems to like Humphrey. If I told her I was bringing any other guy home, she would have his head on a pole. "I'm good today ma'am how are you?"

"I'm good, and Humphrey don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me 'Eve'" my mother said. I have to admit I was rather shocked; she made rarely told my girlfriends to call her that. He sort of put on a weak smile and said "thanks, Eve" he sounded like he was nervous. Probably thinking it was a sort of a taboo or something. "Will you be staying for dinner Humphrey?" my dad asked from the hallway. "No thank you. I don't wanna cause any fuss. Anyways, I actually need to be going now" my mother just smiled and said "ok, well I guess we'll see you around Humphrey" my mom said "yeah see ya Humphrey" my dad, and Lily surprisingly said from the hall.

Humphrey lifted his bag, put it on to his, big strong shoulders, SNAP OUT OF IT KATE FOCUS, and I walked with him to the front door. I followed him outside. "See you at school tomorrow Kate" Humphrey said. "Listen Humphrey; take what I said in there seriously. About Joanne and well the little speech I gave you"

I actually had no idea what to call it. Humphrey then walked forward and me in a hug, with a big smile on my face; I wrapped my arms around his back and returned the hug. I then did a sort of 'Humphrey at my house tradition'; I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt that 'charged' feeling again. "See you at school Humphrey" I said as I walked back inside the house, but before I closed the door, I turned and watched him walk away. 'Damn that guy is hot' I thought to myself. I closed the door, and went back to the state I normally am when Humphrey leaves, miss him and look forward to seeing him gain tomorrow. 7

**A/N: That's the end of this one. Please leave your reviews and PM's; it lets me know that you guys are still interested. See you next time **


	11. Guardian Guidance, Text Me

**A/N: For the phone conversation, **_**H **_**means 'Humphrey' and **_**k **_**means 'Kate'. I wasn't considering uploading this so soon, but you guys love this story and I wanted to please you all (no pun intended)**

Wednesday day went by rather uneventfully. Nothing really notable happened

But to fill in, a little thing did occur. Humphrey and Kate never left each other's side. Always walking beside each other and even on occasion holding hands. They got into trouble a few times with teachers, as they wouldn't stop talking to each other. Meanwhile in the background of this, rumours were going around that these two were going out. Kate didn't mind this, because she was envied by other girls. Humphrey didn't mind it either, as guys from all over the school were going up to him going 'you dog', 'how did you do it' and all of it. However they both denied that something was going on, no matter how much they liked the idea.

The physics homework was marked, and Humphrey along with Kate got on the class. The teacher was impressed with all of them; more with the fact that they actually bothered to do the homework. Joanne hasn't bothered Humphrey today, probably expecting him to text her. That's what she's like; she has to be called first. She never really makes the first move, well that can be debated. Kate was happy as long as she kept her distance

We take this chapter from when Kate and Humphrey both return to their homes and receive talks from their respective guardians (can't say parents because of Humphrey), and both guardians mentioned each other and their closeness towards each other

_Humphrey's POV_

Me and Kate were really close to each other today. We are almost inseparable. I have to admit I really enjoy spending time with her, and she seems to enjoy being with me. She seems to be really taking a liking to me. Phew, I wish. We're just really good friends, but I still can't help but feel strongly for her. She is just the definition of perfection. My train of thought was interrupted when my older brother Matthew called from downstairs. "Humphrey, can you come here for a moment?" I didn't respond. He knew I would come down anyway. Matthew pretty much looked identical to me, except he had a deeper voice and brown eyes instead of blue.

I came down the stairs to see him standing at the bottom. "Yeah, what is it bro?" I asked him. "You remember Uncle Tommy right?" I know who he was talking about. "Yeah I remember him, he moved to Germany a couple of years ago to work at the Volkswagen factory" "well he's back home. He retired and he came back home" my jaw dropped open; we haven't seen him since my parents funeral 2 years ago. Before he moved, Matthew and I always went over to his every weekend; he worked at a Mercedes dealership upstate and always had something cool to show us

"I also have some more news Humphrey" my ears perked up when he said this "You and I are going up to see him tomorrow so you won't be going into school. His new house is a 3 hour drive. Closer than were he used to live, but still a long way to go". I should be excited for this, a day off school, something that every boy dreams for. But to be honest, I was a little saddened. Not saddened to see Uncle Tommy, I was glad for that. I was saddened because this means that I wouldn't be able to see Kate tomorrow. My brother must have noticed my sudden loss of happiness

"Humphrey, aren't you excited" I looked him in the eye and said "yeah I am, to see Tommy. But..." I dint know how to tell him I wanted to go to school. "But what Humphrey?" Matthew asked me in a more concerned tone. "… I won't be at school. I'm worried I'll fall behind"

"Humphrey, don't lie to me tell me the truth" He could always read me like a book "because I won't be able to see Kate tomorrow" I said to him, slightly embarrassed. "Kate, that's your girlfriend isn't it?" he asked me with a raised brow. "What, no she's just my friend", he chuckled a little "that's not what I've been hearing from Angel. Apparently you two are getting close" I just nodded. I didn't know what I could say, but I'll tell you one thing I'm going to have to talk to Angel

My brother then put his paw on my shoulder, "Humphrey you can see her when we get back. You can go to her house and see her when we arrive back, we'll be back by around 6 anyway"

"Ok, I mean I am really excited to see Tommy again" a smile appeared on my brothers face, "me too. Now go upstairs and get ready, we'll be leaving at 7:30 on the dot" and with that I ran back up the stairs and into my room. I was excited to see my uncle again, but I was a little sad that I wouldn't see Kate. I better text her and let her know that I won't be in tomorrow

_Kate's POV_

Mum and dad were leaving for the wedding tomorrow night for the wedding. To be honest I'm a little nervous. Even though Humphrey did make me feel a little more confident, I'm still nervous. I've thought about asking him to come over. I mean I knew he would say yes, but I know that the girls would want to come over. I don't know if Humphrey will come over if the girls will. I'll ask him about it, and I'll ask the girls too and see what they think.

"Kate can you come into the living room please?" my mum shouted from downstairs. She probably just wants to give me a briefing on how things work, and a lecture about who can come over and stay. Please don't say anything about Humphrey. I would love for Humphrey to come over, but there is one thing I don't break and that's a promise to my parents. I made my way down to the living room to find my mom and dad sitting down on the sofa. I sat on the chair across from them

"You called me here mum?"

"Yeah we just wanted to have a little chat with you before we leave. We'll be gone by the time you get home so this will be the only time we get to talk" my dad said. I nodded in agreement and then my mother continued the talk; "I'm sure you'll do fine on your own" hopefully they trust me enough to allow my friends over

"But we know that you'll have your friends over, just don't do anything bad and always clean up afterwards"

"Mum, me and the girls always clean up afterwards" they didn't mention Humphrey, looks like he's given him the slip. Better go before they mention him. "Okay and Kate…" I turned back to them. They remembered him "… we know you'll invite Humphrey over" I started to feel my cheeks go red "honey, don't be embarrassed. You can have him over" I was surprised by this. They dint mind that I could have a boy over. "Are you sure mum?" she just smile and said "sure. I like Humphrey. He seems like a nice young man. But Kate when he does come over here, just keep it clean okay?"

My cheeks are literally going to burn off at any moment at this rate. "Mum there is nothing between me and him." My mum just sighed and said "yeah, sure there isn't". "I promise it'll be clean when he comes over" Please just let me go up to my room. I wanna get back to thinking about the week and what to do. "Okay well Kate that's all we wanted to say" and with that I was out of there

As I was walking to my room, what my mum said got me wondering. Humphrey really is a nice young man, but I still think it's a little too soon to tell him how I feel. When I walked into my room, and flopped straight on my bed. I checked my phone, and when I did a smile came across my face. Something that not only made me smile, but perked my mood and made me feel happy inside. Very few things are capable of that, but this was one of them. Humphrey texted me

(Phone Conversation)

_H:_ Heey Kate. How r u

_K: _Good, just lying in bed

_H: _Really. Can I join u? :D lol

To be honest, I would love it if he was able to.

_K: _nah, my mum and dad wouldn't approve of that haha

_H: _Kate I kinda have some bad news

_K: _Humphrey what's wrong

_H: _well, remember when I told you that I had an uncle living in Germany

_K: _yah, I remember. Y?

_H:_ well he came home. He's entered retirement, and he's now back here for good

_K: _Humphrey that's great. How is that bad news?

_H:_ that's not the bad news. I heading up to see him tomorrow, it's a 3 hour drive away. I won't be in school, which means I won't get to see you

_K: _ohhh

I was honestly a little upset by this. I wouldn't see Humphrey tomorrow. I really loved being with him. He always brightened the day for me, no matter how bad of a mood or how tired I was in. a slight buzz in my pocket ended my train of thought abruptly

_H: _I'll miss you loads.

Seeing that made me smile

_K: _I'll miss you 2

_H: _how about we hang out this weekend to make up for it?

_K: _how about you come to mine tomorrow. What time do you arrive back home tomorrow

_H: _About 6. My brother is driving me and Angel up and down

_K: _Well get your brother to drop you off at mine. My mum and dad will be away for the week, and I could use a little company

_H: _Are you sure? Will your parents not freak out about me?

_K: _Humphrey my parents like you. Don't worry about it

_H: _ok. Well I gotta go get ready. See you tomorrow x

Humphrey always ends his conversations with an 'x'. I like it; it makes me feel like he's actually kissing me. Oh, there it is, that 'charged' feeling again

_K: _See you tomorrow Humphrey x

**A/N: There is the end of another chapter. Hopefully you guys would like this. Please leave your reviews and PM's, it gives me the motivation to keep going. **


	12. Kate and Summer's Little Chat

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. It means a lot. Thanks for all the love and support you guys are giving me.**

Thursday. Let me update you with what has happened through the course of the day. Humphrey left to go upstate to see his uncle. Mathew, Humphrey and Angel all went up so they were all off school or work today. They had a well of a good time, and even ran into some other family members.

Its 3:00 now and they are making their way home. When Humphrey told Matthew that he was going to Kate's and asked him to be dropped at hers, Mathew and Angel made comment after comment about him and Kate. He never let bother him, caused he knew deep down secretly, he wanted them to be true. He always thought that it wasn't going to happen so he thought he might as well secretly enjoying it

Meanwhile, at the same time with Kate. It was the last class of the day, and Kate was excited. Because of pension issues with the government, the school has decided to strike on Friday, which basically means the school is closed. Kate was delighted, and couldn't wait to tell Humphrey about this. She couldn't text him because the reception upstate is known to be terrible

It meant that she had no contact and that she was on her own, which she hated

_Kate's POV _

Thank goodness. Just a few minutes to go before the bell rings for home time. This has probably been the worst day at school ever. I was so bored. The day just seemed to drag forever, especially in class. I really missed Humphrey, I keep turning in class to talk to him, thinking that he's still there but when I look, I always see an empty chair. And along with that, an emptiness inside me. I missed that charming smile, witty personality and those beautiful blue eyes. I knew I was going to miss him, but not on a scale like this. It was almost painful.

(Bell Rings)

Finally!

I rushed out of my seat and began making my way down the corridor. My ears perked up when I heard my name being called. My friends were behind me, and it was Allie who was calling me. "Kate what for us". I decided to wait on them as me and Summer both walked down the same way for a little while after school, it would give me someone to talk to since I wouldn't have Lily to walk with.

"So schools over for a three day weekend. Whatcha all gonna do?" Allie asked us all excited. "I don't know" Beth answered, "we could maybe come over to yours tonight Kate since your parents and Lily are probably gone by now" she concluded. "Sorry girls, not tonight. Humphreys coming back at 6 and I said he can come over for a while" All the girls just stared at me with looks that all you could answer to is "what?" Beth just sighed and said "I'm saying nothing". I left it there as we continued walking down to the front door.

As we walked outside we all said our goodbyes and we went our ways; Beth and Allie went left, Summer and I went right. We stated gossiping for a while, not about people. That's not my style. And then we touched on the subject of Humphrey

"So Kate. Did you miss Humphrey today?" summer asked me as she shuffled her file between her arms. "Yeah I really did" I answered. Summer was one of my closest friends, whatever we talk about she'll kept it just to us.

"Can I ask you a question Kate? And I want you to be 100% truthful" I kind of knew already what she was going to be asking. Enough people had already asked me the same question. "okay Summer, go ahead" I sighed getting prepared. "Do you have any feelings for Humphrey" Summer asked as she stopped shuffling her file. Yep, the same one alright, but I didn't want to just say 'no'. that's something I say to strangers, not close friends

"Why do you ask?" I asked her this because I wanted to know what the girls were thinking. When Beth said she was saying noting, it made me worry that the girls were gossiping about me behind my back. "Because Kate, me and the girls think that you do", I couldn't believe it. My friends talk like that about me. Then again, that's what we girls do

"Summer, does it really matter?" I asked slightly frustrated. I'm just tired of being asked the same question over and over again. She looked at me and said "yes it does. Kate, ever since you've started hanging out with him, you've smiled more, laughed more, and well you seem much happier" well it was true. When Humphrey and I became friends, I always found myself smiling. He just brightened up my day. He just seemed to have that effect on me

"Really, do you think so?" I wondered how long it would actually take before they actually noticed my new found glow. "Yeah, we all did. Even those not in our friendship circle. So be honest, do you like him" I can't hold this lie back from my friends anymore. I have to admit it some time

"No…" I said playing a ruse. I just watched the shocked expression develop on her face "… I really really like him" I replied feeling the urge to smile. It felt good to tell someone. Summer, looking relieved said "well Kate, I think he likes you too. We know he does. The whole class has known that he liked you" I was a little nerved, why no one told me that he liked me. "Why didn't anyone say anything?" I asked summer. "I don't know Kate I'm not in your class. But from what Beth and Allie have told me, it's because everyone respected Humphrey and didn't want to do anything that would upset him"

That was both sweet and aggravating to me. Sweet to know that Humphrey liked me, aggravating that my friends in my class would keep something like this from me. Then I suppose they were Humphrey's friends as well. "Well Summer, what do you propose I do?" I really needed the advice of my closest friends, they truly knew what was best for me "well if you want my advice, tell Humphrey how you feel about him. Trust me Kate, you will not regret it. Do it before it's too late. From the grape vine; I heard that Joanne in year 11 has taken an interest in him, and you know what she's like" I shivered at the thought of Joanne. God she really grinds my gears. I suppose summer was right, I should tell him how I feel soon.

We soon reached the turning where I and Summer had to part ways. "I'll see you over the weekend Kate!" shouted Summer. "I'll text you later Summer" I shouted back to her. She turned left going up Randy Road. I continued down the road, thinking about Humphrey, excited that he was coming over, which resulted in a smile on my face

**A/N: Had to cut this short, I had a lot of A-Level coursework to complete, so I had to cut this shorter than I would have liked. But don't worry, by Saturday the new chapter will be posted. Please leave reviews, thank you and piece out ;) **


	13. Humphreys Return, Unexpected trip

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys. I know I say this every time I post a new chapter, but it just means a lot to see your good reviews and PM's pop up on my notifications and it makes me want to keep going **

Kate arrived at her house. Since it was a three day weekend, she didn't even bother about getting her homework out. She thought she'd plenty of time to do it later. She just sat on the sofa and began watching T.V for a while, all the time excited that Humphrey would be coming over in a few hours and thinking about him and her feelings for him.

_Kate's POV_

5:50pm, Humphrey will be here soon. I better get freshened up, showered and all ready for him. I've been looking forward to this all day. I really did feel a little lost without him today. That was the definite kicker that made me realise how much I actually like Humphrey. Those gentle eyes and his witty personality, what's not to like about him. Right getting off track here, I need to start getting ready

5:55pm all showered now. Next stage; what should I wear. As I was looking through my wardrobe, I noticed skinny jeans and a really tight shirt sitting folded on the bottom. 'Perfect' I thought to myself

_Humphrey's POV_

5:55pm, we were just entering our part of Jasper. I had a really fun day, but it missed the one person that would've made it perfect. Kate. I really missed her today. I kept looking to my side expecting to see her, and feel down and remember that she isn't. but never mind, I will see her, we're not too far away from her house now. I was pumping with excitement. I wonder if she missed me as much as i missed her. Of course not, she's got all her other friends, probably didn't even notice I was gone

"Humphrey?" Matthew asked me which brought me back to earth

"Matthew?" I asked back with a hint of sarcasm, "Do you think your girlfriend would mind if I used her bathroom?" Matthew asked me

"One, she's not my girlfriend and two it's her house you need to ask her" I responded. I can't believe they're still on her being my 'girlfriend' when I have denied it over and over again. We began making our way, and then we came to the entrance of Kate's housing estate. Matthew was surprised by the size of some of them. Kate's was further at the back of the estate. Her house wasn't as big at the ones at the entrance, but it was still a big house. Bigger than ours

We pulled into their driveway. The Range Rover was gone, which is what they used to travel in, so it only left Eve's Volkswagen golf. Matthew stopped the engine, and before we got out Angel asked us, "Can I go in along with you guys?" she asked with big begging eyes. "Sure, she won't mind" I replied. All three of us got out and walked up towards the door. I checked my phone, it was 5:59, just about perfect timing. I knocked on the front door and we waited. I was at the front with Mathew and Angel behind me

Then, the front door opened and revealed Kate… and OH MY GOD.

She was wearing a really tight shirt, it was a plain black shirt with just a Nike 'tick' on it. It really showing off her features. It really made them 'pop out' so to speak. And big features they were too. She was doing a 'models pose' and put on a little smile. She was always beautiful whatever she was wearing, but this was totally different. It quite literally took my breath away

"Hey Humphrey" she said in a seductive tone. I didn't regain the fact that she was talking to me. I was going to respond, but Angel beat me to it. "Hiya Kate" she said. Kate went wide eyed and stopped posing. "Hi Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "My brother wants to ask you something". Kate then looked up to me "What is it Humphrey?"

"Oh not me, him" I said as I stood aside and pointed to Matthew. "Oh hi, Matthew isn't it" she asked reaching a paw out to shake his hand. "Yes it is. And you must be Kate?" my brother asked accepting the handshake

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So what is it you want to ask me?" Kate asked Mathew. He replied with "if it's not too much trouble, may I please use your bathroom?" Kate nodded and said "sure. Humphrey can you show him wear it is?" Kate said looking back to me. "Yeah sure" I said as all three of us began walking inside, Angel stopping just inside the doorway, and me and Mathew continued our way to the top of the stairs. As we got there and looked down the hallway, I had a memory blank; I forgot where the bathroom was.

I looked over the banister, down to Kate and shouted "Kate, where's the bathroom again?!" Instead of responding, she walked up the stairs and just said to Matthew "fourth door on the left"

"Thanks" Matthew said before making his way. Kate gave me a gentle slap and said "You seriously don't know where the bathroom is?" I rubbed the back of my head where she slapped me and said, "I do. My mind just went blank for a second". She let out a small laugh and I and she began making our way downstairs, but halfway down she stopped, and grabbed me and pulled me alongside her. She sighed and looked at me

"Humphrey can I say something", quite odd to bring up now. "Yeah sure" I replied in a soothing tone, just to let her know that I was going to be there. "Have you ever felt strongly for someone?" she asked me as we slowed began walking down the stairs again. I wanted to say 'yeah I have; for you' but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Yeah I have, why do you ask?" I wanted to know what she was going to say, and why she was telling me and not Beth or Allie, or any other girl that she's close with

"Well Humphrey what I wanted to say is that…" she stopped. She slipped. She was falling down the stairs. I reached out to try and catch her, but it was too late she was on the ground with a thump. Luckily she wasn't too far from the bottom of the stairs, like 3 steps, so she didn't have far to fall, but I was still really concerned. So I ran down the last few steps, and knelt beside her. Angel came forward a little after hearing the thump from when Kate hit the ground.

"Kate? Kate? Are you alright?" I asked her. She lifted up her head, with tears in her eyes "my finger really hurts" she whimpered. I took her right hand nothing wrong with it, took her left hand. Oh dear. Her fingers were all straight, except her middle finger. It was bent in a way I couldn't even describe. She must have broken it putting her paws down to break her fall; she just broke her finger instead. She began to cry hard when she seen her hand.

Matthew came back down the stairs, after hearing Kate crying. He took one look at her hand before he said; "Kate you're gonna have to go to the hospital" With her good hand she grabbed me, and I helped her to her feet. "We'll give you a ride" I side while looking at Matthew "sure. Come on lets go now" I put my arms around Kate and began to walk her to the door. "You got a spare key?" Matthew asked before we walked out the door. "Yeah, I know where it is. Just leave it there. Oh and Humphrey, can you get me my coat from the stand please? It's the red one"

I went to the stand, just beside the inside of the front door, and lifted the only red coat there was. "Got it. Why do you want it?" I asked her. Rather odd at this time the first thing in her head was to bring a coat. "I don't want to go to the hospital while wearing this shirt Humphrey" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked her out to the car, closing the front door. Matthews's car was a 1998 BMW 5 series, Angel was already in my seat in the front, which means Kate and I will have to sit in the back.

I opened the back door and Kate sat down. I put the seatbelt around her, given that she couldn't use both hands. I closed the door and made my way to the other side. I belted myself in, Matthew reversed the car out of their driveway and we began making our way up to Jasper North Hospital; the closest hospital to us. It was about 20 minutes' drive away. Matthew drove as carefully as he could; making sure that the car didn't shake or rattle when driving over bumps, which was common on his car. I mean it's almost 20 years old.

Kate was coping okay. She wasn't crying anymore, but she did whimper occasionally. I put my hand on her knee, I don't know why; I just felt the need to. She looked at me straight in the eye, and I said "Kat, you're going to be alright" it sounded like a real cringe thing to say, but it was all I can think of. But it worked, she smiled at me and she put her good hand on top of mine and said "Thanks Humphrey I need that" I smiled and we let out hands go. It was quiet for a while, until Angel's phone buzzed and she began screaming with excitement

"Jesus calm down Angel!" Matthew exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked her. "Humphrey, we get tomorrow off school!"

That was a shock; normally our school tries its hardest to not take holidays. "Why?" I asked Angel. "Something about pensions. Who cares, we're off tomorrow" Angel repeated. She didn't really like school, she only liked the fact she can see her friends, not the learning side.

It was quiet the rest of the journey. We final arrived at the hospital, and Matthew pulled up at the main entrance. From what I can see outside, it didn't look too packed. So by the looks of things we shouldn't be in here too long.

"Humphrey, you take Kate inside, and I'll drop Angel Back at the house. I'm a phone call away if you guys need me okay?" Matthew said just as I got out. When Kate and I got out of the car, I knelt down to the door and said inside "Hurry up will ya" and with that, I closed the door and Matthew drove off. I put Kate's coat on, I put my arm around her and we walked inside. She didn't seem to mind me putting my arm around her. We went up to the reception desk and I said "We need to see the doctor quickly" the nurse/receptionist, who was chewing on her gum, rather loudly I might add, replied with "What's the emergency?"

"I broke my finger!" Kate shouted, a little aggravated. "Fill out these forms, and bring this back to me. It's quiet tonight so you should be seen soon" she said as she chucked a clipboard at me. Annoyed at her attitude, I took the pen and filled in the forms for Kate. Well details such as name, age, and address. When it came to stuff like phone numbers and stuff, I had to ask Kate for those. On the two spaces for emergency contacts she put her mother as the first one, but she didn't say anything about the second one.

"Kate, who do you want as the 2nd emergency contact?" I asked her. I was praying that she wasn't going to snap at me like she did to the girl at reception. "I would like you to be the second contact" Kate said. "Really?" I asked. I just couldn't believe that Kate wanted me to be her in case of emergency contact. "Yes, I want it to be you" I smiled at her and said "Thanks" and I filled in my name and my number

I then took the clipboard up to the reception and said "Finished. Now where do we go". The girl at reception, on the phone, said "Hold on a second Donna. Broken finger right?" me and Kate nodded in unison. I was on Kate's right side and held her hand. "Dr. Rumack is fourth door on the right down their" as she pointed in the direction "Take these forms and go on in. He has no patients right now. So just knock and go on in"

"Thank you" I said as I took the forms and led Kate down to this 'Dr. Rumack'. We arrived at the door that had the name 'Dr. R. Rumack' on it. I knocked and a really deep voice from inside said "come on in". Me and Kate went on in. we walked in and we seen a really tall wolf, at least 6 ft. 5, with really dark blue fur. So dark that you could almost mistake it for black. He gestured for us to sit down on the two seats in front of his desk, and Kate and I sat down, me on the right still holding her hand.

"Okay bye bye" he said as he hung up the phone. He sat down at his desk. He had a look at the forms, which I left on his desk. "Believe it or not, you're the first patient I've seen all day" he said trying to make conversation. Kate and I didn't respond. She just held my hand tighter. "Broken finger. So how did it happen?" he asked Kate as he finished scanning the forms. "I slipped down the stairs, and I tried to break my fall but I ended up breaking my finger" Kate said with a nervous chuckle.

He looked at me and back at Kate. "I see. What's your name young man"

"Humphrey Richards"

"Humphrey would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" It was a rather odd thing to ask, he probably wanted to do things like this in private. Some doctors are just like that. "Yeah sure no problem" I said as I got up, but I couldn't move. Kate still held on to my hand, and looked at me with a pleading face. "Kate I'll be right outside okay" I said in a really soothing tone, hoping that she would let go. She shook her head and held my hand tighter. "Kate, I can't do anything if Humphrey is here. It will only take a few minutes I promise" Dr. Rumack said. And with that, Kate reluctantly let my hand go. I went to the door and opened it, but before I walked out, I took one last look at Kate. She looked like she was about to cry again when she turned to see me. I didn't want to leave either, but it was what the doctor wanted

I then walked outside and closed the door. I just hope he won't hurt her. I'll rip him to shreds if he does

I walked over to the seats just across room his room, this was probably his waiting area, and took a seat. I took out my phone to see if there was any word from Matthew. Nothing, but I did get a text from my friend Salty

Salty: "Humphrey, guess what dude. We get off school tomorrow!"

I texted back, saying "Yeah I heard. Thank god. Don't think I have the energy lol"

After a few minutes wait he texted back. "So what you up to now"

I was hesitant on whether to tell him where Kate and I where. I thought I might as well he'll find out eventually that we were here, might as well tell him now. "I'm at the hospital with Kate" I didn't know what else to say

"Wow, Humphrey we told you to be gentle with her tonight" Salty texted back. I texted him last night saying I wasn't going to be in school, and that I was going to Kate's afterwards. One of the jokes he texted was 'just be gentle with her', it made me chuckle. But this time it slightly annoyed me. It made me think that I would actually hurt her. I would never hurt her, she could beat me to within an inch of my life, and I still wouldn't hit her back.

"She fell and broke her finger. I didn't hurt her Salty" I replied back. It sounded sharp, but it was all I can think off. Salty texted me back. "Chill Humphrey, we all know you won't lay a finger on her" I started to feel bad, I wasn't sure on what to say back, but Salty beat me to it. "How is she"

"She seems to be good. She's in with the doctor now" I replied back. As soon as I pressed send, Dr. Rumack opened the door slightly and poked his head outside, "Humphrey you can come back in now" he said sounding little more pleasant. I got up and walked back in, Kate looked at me with a smile appearing across her face. Didn't know she would be so glad to see me. She stood up, and wrapped her good hand around me and drew me into a hug. I returned the hug. She let go and wrapped her good hand around mine.

"So what did I miss?" I asked breaking the ice. "Well the good news; the finger isn't broken. It was popped out of its socket. I just had to pop it back in"

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Kate interjected. "Well I just need to get the plastering, it'll be wrapped in plaster for a few days. After that you guys are free to go" Dr. Rumack said as he picked up a chart, and walked out of the room leaving me and Kate alone. "You better ring Matthew and tell him to make his way" Kate said still holding my hand. I brought out my phone out with the arm that was available, Salty texted back. It said "Tell Kate I was asking about her" I replied back "sure"

"Salty says hi". Kate just giggled. I then opened contacts, searched favourites and called Matthew

It rung for a while, and then he answered.

"_Hello_"

"Hey Matthew. Kate should be getting out of here soon. If you start making your way up now, we'll be ready by the time you arrive.

"_Ok. How's Kate?"_ "Well it turns out the finger wasn't broken, it was dislocated. Its popped back into place now, but she has to wear a plaster on it for a few days"

"_Ahh well. It could be much worse" _he said chuckling."Yeah, so we'll see you in a while" _"yeah, see you in a while bro. bye" _"bye" and with that we hung up. "He should be outside by the time we're all done in hear" I said to Kate. "That's good. At least I'll get to go home" she said. It was quiet for a few moments, and guilt started to build up in me. Ever since we arrived here, I felt guilty for not catching Kate when she was falling

"Kate?" I said. She looked at me, "yes Humphrey?". I don't know why but my eyes began to water, seeming to want to cry. Kate noticed this and brought her good hand up to my face. "What's wrong?" she asked me in a really soothing voice. "I'm sorry" was all I was able to blurt out before I began to cry. "What for?" Kate asked slightly confused. "I didn't catch you when you slipped. If I did you wouldn't be in here right now" I barely managed to say, my mouth got really dry when I started to tear up for some reason.

"Humphrey came here" she said as she drew me, with her good hand, and pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel bad over. Shit happens. If anything, it gives me an excuse to tell mum to finally get the stairs carpeted. I always secretly hated them" she said with a slight giggle at the end. I let out a slight chuckle when she said she hated them. I didn't like the stairs in her house either to be honest

We were interrupted when Dr. Rumack came back with a nurse with a trolley. "Right you two, let's get plastered" he said laughing. Kate and I let go of the hug. "Kate would sit on the edge of the bed please" he asked. Kate got up and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor then took a roll of plaster dipped it in water and wrapped it around her finger twice. He had to make it thin so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her other fingers. It was wrapped rather quickly. "Well that's you all wrapped up", Dr. Rumack said before the nurse took the trolley of supplies away again. "Just take this to the reception. I'll make an appointment to see you again on Tuesday" he said while handing Kate an appointment notice

"Thank you for everything" Kate said as me and she began walking out. We went towards the reception and handed the girl her appointment card. After a few types, she handed Kate back her card "that's you booked for Tuesday at 4 o'clock there pet" she said as she put a new piece of chewing gum in her mouth. "Thanks" Kate said sarcastically, sounding like she is really frustrated with her. With her attitude I can't blame Kate

We sat on the seats outside. Kate grabbed my hand again on the way out. We both just sat there hand in hand. I was content, and she seemed relaxed. A few minutes went by, a then a familiar engine sound came into distance. The sound of a 3 litre straight six engine of my brothers BMW 5 series. He pulled up alongside us, and I opened the front door for Kate to sit in, when a smell hit my nose. It was the smell of McDonalds. "I got you two a little present" Matthew says as he points out two McDonald's bags. "I got you both a medium burger and fries" "thank you" Kate and I said in unison

I took one bag and Kate sat in the front seat of my brother's car. After she belted up she began eating her. I went into my seat in the back, and began eating my food. "So it's only wrapped around one finger then Kate" he asked. Kate just nodded, because her mouth was full of food. The rest of the journey home was silent.

When we arrived at her house, it was almost 8. I got out and went to her door opened it and helped her out. "Thank you Humphrey" she said. "Humphrey.." Matthew called out to me. "I'm going to head back to the house. Ring me when you want to be lifted" I nodded and then closed the door. Kate had walked up already and ha the key ready to unlock the door. She was waiting for me. She opened the door, and we walked on inside. She set her coat on the stand and we walked into the living room. "So how long do you want me stay here?" I asked. I knew I'd have to go home at some time. Just so I can text Matthew to let him know what time to pick me up

"Humphrey, do you think you can stay the night?"

The question she asked completely dumbfounded me. It was just so unexpected. "Really? You want me to stay the night?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right "yeah, I don't wanna be on my own. And there's no one I would rather want here than you" I have to admit when she said that it really touched my heart. "Okay, let me text Matthew and let him know I won't be coming home tonight.

**A/N: Sorry for this being so long. But I didn't know where to break off. Please leave your reviews and PM's, and share as well. I want to grow a little. But until next time, piece out ;) **


	14. Humphrey and Kate's night

**A/N: There will be a few time skips in this chapter. So just a heads up apology. Thanks for all the support so far **

_Humphrey's POV_

"Okay, let me text Matthew and let him know I won't be coming home tonight." I said as I got my phone out of my pocket. Kate let out a small giggle, "that reminds me off the old pick up line" she said. "What pickup lines that", I asked her. I don't really use pickup lines. "Here's some change, call your mum and tell her you won't be coming home tonight" Kate said. My mind clicked, I knew what she was on about now. "`Well I need to tell him that I won't be coming home. You do want me over don't you?" I asked Kate, only half serious. Because to be honest, I wasn't sure if she honestly did want me over

"Of course I do. I love it when you're here". I looked up at her, putting on a cheesy grin that her compliments always brought out on me. "Really?" I asked rather shyly, which isn't like me at all. "Yeah Humphrey I really do. You're my best friend of course" she said taking my hand. "You're my best friend too" I replied back, even more shy. I'm normally never like this when talking to women. Kate just let out a giggle, and let go of my hand.

"So what do you wanna do for the night?" she asked me changing the subject. "Well I guess we can watch a movie or something" I said back. "Sounds great. I'll bring down the PlayStation and we can just watch something on Netflix" she said beginning to walk out. "Kate is careful on the stairs" I said out to her. I made it sound like I was serious; I didn't want to go back to the hospital again. I freaking hate those places. She turned back to me and said "Don't worry Humphrey, I will be". I still couldn't help but worry

She caught my attention when she called from upstairs; "Humphrey I think we have bags of popcorn in the kitchen. Can you go and see for me please?". "Sure no problem" I shouted back up to her. I walked into the kitchen, but before I look for this popcorn, I better text Matthew now before I forget. I got my phone out, and I sent this text to Matthew: "Hey bro listen, Kate wants me to stay over tonight. She's a little shaken up and she doesn't want to be on her own. So I'm gonna stay", and with that I pressed send.

While I was waiting for the reply, I searched for this popcorn that Kate had requested me to find. I looked in a few cupboards, and hehe, I found it. I brought it out and set it on the table. Quite a big bag of popcorn I must say

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took my phone out; it was Matthew. I opened it and he replied; "That's ok bro, you keep her company tonight. Satisfy her wants like a good boy loll. On a serious note; don't rush into it. That's all I can say, just be careful. Have a good night bro ". I didn't bother to reply back, there was no need to. I didn't understand 'don't rush'; I mean nothing's going on with Kate and me. Nothing ever will. She's just my friend, a friend who I have fallen for deeply.

"Ahh you've found it, good boy" Kate said drawing my attention to her. "Yeah I found it" I said smiling. I looked at Kate and noticed that something was different. She changed. She changed her shirt into something less revealing and she had on pyjama bottoms. "Did you change?" I asked her. "She looked down and sad "Yeah, I wanted to wear something else. I didn't really look good in the stuff I had on earlier". I couldn't believe my ears; Kate thought she didn't look good.

"Doesn't matter, you look beautiful in anything anyway" I said to her. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to tell her. She blushed and faced the floor for a brief few seconds and brought her eyes up to meet mine. "Stop it Humphrey, you're embarrassing me"

And with that I picked up the popcorn and walked into the living room with her. For some reason, what Matthew said about 'rushing', made me think. I can't really see anything happening between Kate and I. don't get me wrong I like her, well I don't know what I'm feeling. I didn't notice where I was going. I walked into the living room door. I regained sense of reality to see Kate clutching her stomach and laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Maybe you should be the one to be careful" she said gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. "I just wasn't concentrating" I said a little embarrassed. She sat on the sofa, and she logged into her PlayStation 4. I sat on her right, and opened up the popcorn. She opened up the Netflix app on her PS4. "So Humphrey, what you like to watch?" she asked me handing me the controller. There was a good few movies to choose from. "Humphrey would you like a can of coke or something?" she asked me while I was browsing. "Yeah I'd like one, thanks" I replied back. I found a movie I'd like to watch; 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' a movie I like that I haven't watched in a while

Kate was gone a little too long. I got up to walk out of the living room, when she was coming back down the stairs again. She changed again. "Did you change again?" I asked her. She was wearing a t shirt that wasn't as tight as the other one. You can see a good bit of her stomach. I tried not to look, but it was too difficult. "Yeah I did. You like?" she asked with a smile coming slowly across her face. "As I said, you look beautiful in anything" I replied smiling back at her. She came down the last few steps and hugged me. "You're so sweet" she whispers into my ear. "I'm like a bag of sugar" I said smiling. She let out a small laugh and said "even sweeter than that" she said while giving my neck a little kiss

I backed up, from the sheer shock, and said "did you get the coke cans?" I wanted to change the subject; my mind was going a million miles a minute with what just happened. My heart was racing and I just couldn't help but start to sweat a little.

"No I didn't, I just went up to change first" she said tugging on her shirt. "Here let me get them. You go on in there and make yourself comfortable". "I think I will" Kate said giving me a slight slap on the cheek. As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel the part of my neck that Kate had kissed. When she did that, a shiver went down my body; so bad that I almost threw my head back in delight. I was just so confused on what she was doing; I really need to talk to someone about this soon, no one else knows how I feel about her

I grabbed the coke cans and went back into the living room. Kate was sitting back where she was the last time, although a little closer to my side. What was the girl planning? "You wanna watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked me as she held the PS4 controller. "Yeah, haven't seen it in a while. Do you mind?" I asked. "Yeah let's watch it" she said as she took the opened bag of popcorn and tipped it into a bowl. Where did she get the bowl from?

I sat down to where I was last time. Kate scooted closer to me, and pressed play on the controller. We began to watch the movie

(Time Skip 1 hour)

Kate and I had our eyes glued to the screen for the full hour. We forgot how good this film was. We already ate the popcorn, and the coke was already drunk. We were coming to the part of the movie just before Blackbeard appears from his quarters. When suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. Kate leaned her head in. "Kate?" I asked nervously. "Hmmm" was all she murmured. "You comfortable?" I asked her. "Ohh yeah" Kate replied back, with a tone in her voice I couldn't understand. It was almost like a moan. I did what any man would do in this situation; a wrapped my arm around her. It just felt natural to do so. She just burrowed in closer. I've never felt more relaxed in my life. We just continued watching the movie

(Time Skip 1 hour, 30 minutes)

The movie just ended. I was about to get up. But I couldn't. Kate wouldn't let me up. I looked to find out she dozed off on my shoulder. I just smiled and sat back down. I didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful. I just picked up the controller, and searched for something else to watch. I wasn't going to have thus end so soon

(Time Skip to Midnight)

After watching a few episodes of some TV shows that were available on Netflix, I felt tired. I needed to ask Kate where her guest room is. Otherwise I have no place to sleep. I was reluctant to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, and yet was very unlikely that me and her will ever be this close again. But hey I guess things are too good to be true

"Kate? Kate wake up" I said softly into her ear. She began to stir. I withdrew my hand, and she slowly began to wake up. "Humphrey?" she asked me still dozing and wiping her eyes. "Think it time for bed Kate. It's just gone midnight" I said quietly. She was still half dozing, didn't want to annoy her. "Oh okay" she said as she got up. "How long was I asleep Humphrey" she asked me. "A good while" I replied back. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she replied raising an eyebrow. "Well, you were sleeping. I didn't wanna disturb you. You looked so peaceful, and after today I thought a little rest would do you good" I said smiling weakly. I tried to hide my blush, but it was a cheesy thing to say. She seemed to like it though. She smiled back at me, and continued walking away.

I grabbed her hand as she was walking upstairs. "Just making sure you don't go down this time" I said with a slight chuckle; even though I was deadly serious. "Thank you Humphrey" she said back, while at the same time squeezing my hand. We got to the top, when a thought suddenly grazed my mind. "Kate, where's your guest room at?"

"Humphrey, we don't have a guest room" she said back to me. Where the hell was I going to sleep? "So, where am I going to sleep?" I asked Kate, trying to the panic that I was in.

"Humphrey, if you want, you can sleep in my room?" she said shyly. "Where will I sleep? Do you have a pull out bed anywhere?" I asked. "I was thinking you can sleep in the bed with me?"

At that precise moment, I think my heart skipped a beat or two. Kate Smith, the girl who I have had a crush on for 2 years, has asked me to sleep in bed with her. I felt like jumping around, and screaming 'YES! YES! YES!" at the top of my voice. "You sure Kate?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure she was serious on what she just said. "Yeah Humphrey I am. I forgot to put on the heating, so my bed will be cold I could use the warmth" she said as a smile slowly developed across her face. "Yeah sure" was all I can reply. I think I went into shock again. I'd love to know what she's thinking right now

**A/N: Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Thanks for all the support, please favourite and review please. Thanks a bunch. Piece out ;)**


	15. Kate's Thoughts, Night Night

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Please Continue, it means a lot to me. As a thank you, your present is this; an early update **

_Kate's POV_

I couldn't believe myself. I asked Humphrey to sleep in my bed with me. I felt excited when he agreed. I was going to sleep with the guy I really like. I was buzzing. I just can't help but feel excited. This could be quite an amazing night. I wasn't going to do, 'that', with him. As much as I would like to; I'm not even in a relationship with him yet. Plus I promised my mother that I would keep it clean. And I do not break promises

Humphrey walked closely behind me and followed me into my bedroom. I wanted to change into my proper pyjamas. "Humphrey, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes while I change please?" I asked Humphrey nicely. "Yeah, sure no problem" he replied. Such a gentleman. He just did as he commanded. I laughed in my mind at what I said. When Humphrey closed the door on his way out, I opened my "PJ Draw" I called it. I wondered what I should wear.

I wanted to impress Humphrey. Then he crept into my mind again; "_You look beautiful in anything" _was all I can hear him say. Just thinking of that makes me smile. He always knew how to make me smile. But still I wanted to wear something; revealing. Not too revealing, I'm not Joanne for God's sake; not desperate to attract attention. After a few seconds I found the perfect thing. I was pink. It covers all of my upper body, and the bottoms covered the waist to the knees.

"Humphrey you can come back in now" I shouted at my door. Humphrey slowly opened the door and looked in. when he noticed that I was changed, he came on in. "What are you gonna wear?" I asked him trying to catch his attention. He looked around confused. "I don't have anything" he said quietly. He seemed to be really nervous. "You can wear just your boxers and t-shirt if you want" I said as shooting as I can possibly can be in the hopes that it would calm him down

"Ok. But you keep your hands to yourself" he said to me with a smile on his face. He seemed to be relaxing a bit. I just smiled back. "I'll try" I replied. To be honest; to keep my hands off him, it was going to be a tough one. He stripped off his jeans. I took my opportunity and glanced over to him. I was excited even more. I was getting a tingly feeling. I had seen the bulge through his boxers. Oh My God! My mouth was watering at the sight. It was huge! 'Snap out of it Kate focus' I said as I mentally slapped myself. "Anything else needs to be done before we hit the sack" he said taking me out of my thoughts. "Can you turn that plug off down there" I said while pointing to a corner in my room. It was to the socket that my PS4 was plugged into, but I left the PS4 downstairs.

And my parents gave me strict lectures about wasting electricity. When he bent over to turn off the plug, I got a view of his perfectly round behind. Never noticed how sexy Humphrey was. I mean I always thought he was cute, but never like this. I need to get these thoughts out of my head if I'm going to get any sleep tonight

"What side do I take?" he asked standing back up to face me. "Well I need the left, might need to hold my hand out here in the middle of the night." I said motioning to my left hand; which houses the broken finger. "So, I'll take the right side then?" he asked. He seemed to be getting nervous again. I really wanted Humphrey with me, but not if it meant that she was going to be uncomfortable. We climbed into our respective sides and we lay there for a few seconds. I looked over to Humphrey. He was holding onto the sheets, breathing heavily, and had a slight sweat breaking.

I grabbed his hand. "Humphrey, you ok?" I asked him in a sweet and soothing voice. "What, oh yeah, I'm fine" he said his voice cracking a little. "Humphrey, what's wrong? You can tell me" I said as I moved over to him; slowly, so to not freak him out. He developed a blush and said; "It's just, I've never slept in the same bed with a pretty girl before" he managed to say before his face went totally red. I think I might've blushed as well. I moved a little closer to him and clutched his hand

"Humphrey, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" I asked, with a small grin. I was only joking after all. His eyes went wide with shock. "No no no no no no no no, it's not that. It's just… I don't know" he said back to me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Humphrey you don't need to be nervous. We're friends. Friends share beds all the time. No need to feel nervous" I said into his ear. "And thanks for calling me pretty. You sweet little thing" I whispered. I kissed him on the neck again. I wish it was more than just a friend kiss.

I withdrew from the hug, and Humphrey seemed to have calmed down. He had his signature goofy smile on his face that showed he was back to normal. "Thanks Kate" Humphrey said lying his head back down. I lay back to my side. I then turn off the light. "Night night Humphrey", "~Night night Kate" we said to each other. A few moments later, because of the moonlight shining in, I can see Humphrey take his shirt off. The moonshine showed an outline of him, and his abs. 'god he is hot' I said to myself. An idea popped into my head

"Humphrey?" I asked. "Yeah" he said back. "Can I ask you a weird favour?" I really hope he agrees to this. "What is it?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. "Is it alright if, and you can say no if you want, is it ok if… i… maybe… cuddle up to you?" I felt really embarrassed to ask this. But when I was sleeping on his shoulder in the living room, I was really content and really relaxed. Plus, I really wanted to be next to Humphrey properly

"Yeah that's fine" he said calmly. I was about to scream with delight, but instead I moved up to Humphrey, and laid my head on his chest, and my left hand on his abdomen. I was in heaven.

_Humphrey's POV_

"Yeah that's fine" I replied calmly, trying to hold back my excitement obviously

I just could not believe it. She wants to cuddle with me. Oh My God, the guys are not going to believe this. That the girl that I have been in love with for 2 years wants to be this close to me. After all them saying; 'forget her bro she's not interested in nerds like us' or 'bro, she's way out of your league', well they can all go and shove themselves.

She brings herself onto me, and she's beginning to make herself comfortable. I'm glad she can't see the humungous smile on my face right now. "I'm the nicest pillow aren't i?" I said trying to comic up the atmosphere. Kate nuzzled into to me, and I swear she moaned "yeah". I couldn't process what was happening. But I needed to relax. After a few deep breaths, and I was relaxed, and ready for a good night sleep.

I wrapped my arms around Kate, and pulled her in a little closer. She didn't protest the move I made. "Night Kate" I whispered and kissing her head. "Night Humphrey" she said back

_End POV_

They both let out a sigh and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Kate's Dream, So Close

**A/N: This was intended to be longer, but I'm still trying to figure out Humphrey's response. It'll be in the next chapter. Here we are for now**

_Kate's POV_

(Kate's Dream)

_Humphrey and I are walking down the corridor of the school, to go home. But just before we walked out the door, Humphrey grabbed my arm and pulled me close. If it was anyone else I would scream, but I knew that Humphrey wouldn't hurt me. "Kate, would you mine coming to the park with me after school" I was caught off guard a little by the question but agreed to go nonetheless._

_We walked to the park in a normal fashion; talking and laughing. We got to a tree in the middle of the park, and Humphrey and I sat on the bench. I sat beside him. My shoulders are a little sore from carrying my bag around all day. "Humphrey can you rub my shoulders please, they're a little tense?" I ask him. Without response he gets up, walks behind me and begins to rub my shoulders. "Hmmm Humphrey" I moaned_

_After a little while, he stopped. He held his hand out to offer me up, I accepted and we walked hand in hand. I looked at him, and he looked like he was deep into thought. "What's on your mind Humphrey?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Just thinking" he said. "What about?" I asked. "Well, I sort of need advice" he said quietly. _

"_Okay. What is it?" I asked slightly intrigued. "Kate, how would I tell a girl that I have feelings for her? I just can't think on how to break it to her?" he asked me. He sounded almost upset, but he didn't look it. I decided to tell him I would like a guy to come up to me. "Well, my dream way is for him to come behind me, say I have something to tell you, and whisper it in my ear. Little weird I know, but it's how I'd like it"_

_He nodded. "Might try that then" he said letting go off my hand. It hated when he let go, his hand was nice and soft, and it made me feel left behind. "Hang on Kate, need to tie my shoes" Humphrey said bending down. I was tempted to stay and check out Humphrey's backside, but I'd be too forward. I walked slowly, so that he didn't need to run to catch up. Humphrey soon caught up to me; he was behind me when he suddenly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to him. "I have something to tell you" he said. I think I went into shock. He pulled me close and whispered "I really really like you. You have no idea how much" At that moment I think I almost fainted. Humphrey just looked at me straight in the eyes, and I looked into his_

_Those eyes were beautiful, they calmed me a little. They showed that he was a gentle, kind person; which he portrayed perfectly. Before I knew it, Humphrey caressed my cheek. I leaned in and so was he; we were going to kiss. We leaned in slowly; I could feel his breath on my lips. Just before our lips touched, he stopped. "Kate? Kate wake up" he said. "What the hell?" what was he saying. "Kate? It's time to wake up sleepy head" he said. I stared in confusion, and then it all went black_

(End Dream)

I opened my eyes. I was still lying in the position I was in last night; cuddled up to Humphrey and resting my head and hand on his chest. He softly stroked my hair. I have to admit, I liked it when he did that. "Finally someone's awake" he said softly. "Hmmm" was all I managed to reply. "Good morning Humphrey" I said whist stretching. "Morning Ms sleepy head" he said with a chuckle. "What time is it?" I asked him. I would lift my head up and check myself, but I didn't want to get off Humphrey. His body was just too comfortable. "11:45" he says. "Slept in this morning didn't we" he said chuckling. "Looks like it" I said back and rubbing my eyes at the same time

"How did you sleep" he asked me starting to get up; which meant I had to get off him. I didn't want to, but I had to. But back to the question, how I slept. "Humphrey, to be honest, that was the best sleep I have ever had" I said smiling. He looked to me. "Really? The best ever?" he asked me. "Yeah it was. How did you sleep" I asked bouncing back the question. "Great. Slept really great. Your cuddling actually helped, made me feel more relaxed and content. Hope that didn't sound weird" he said still maintaining his signature smile. I couldn't believe it; he liked it when I cuddled up. "Wow, never knew I was this comfortable" I said. "Yeah" he said back "I also never knew I made a really good pillow" he said. "One of the best" I shot back. We shared a laugh and then it was silent for a while. I needed to tell Humphrey something, which I didn't tell him last night.

I went up to him, and embraced him. He returned it. "Thank you" I said into his ear. "What for?" he asked me. "For being with me. In the hospital, last night, and here with me now" I said as I buried my head into his shoulder. "I just did what anyone else would've done" Humphrey said into my ear. That's where Humphrey was wrong

"No Humphrey. No one else would've done that. If one of the girls were there, they would have put me in a cab and said 'we'll see you when you get home'. Not you Humphrey. You're way too sweet to do anything like that" After that, I hugged him again. "I wish every guy was as sweet as you" I whispered into his ear. He didn't respond, but he did bury his head into me. We let go of each other. I took my opportunity and moved a little closer

"You really think I'm sweet huh?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his voice. I nodded. "I can't be that sweet can I?" he asked me. It was almost like he wanted to hear something. I leaned in a little closer. "Humphrey, you are the cutest, caring, and funny guy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" I said while staring into his deep blue eyes. He blushed a little. "You think I'm cute?" he asked shyly. I smiled at how shy he was. "Yeah. But to be honest, a better word to describe you would be 'handsome'" I said edging closer to him again

"No one's ever said this to me before" he said. "Really?" I asked, I didn't believe that for a second. "Ok, I've heard it a few times. But I've never heard it from someone who, in my eyes, is the most beautiful girl in the world" he said smiling and also.. Moving in closer as well. I felt really tired when I woke up, but when he said that, I was wide awake. "You really mean it Humphrey?" I asked also moving closer, until we were face to face, with a mere 2 inches between us

"I wish there were words more powerful to describe your beauty" he whispered. I could feel his breath on me, it was like my dream. I felt my heart beat rising and I started to feel warm. Before I knew it, our faces were leaning in, my dreams about to come true; I'm going to kiss him.

"BUT I WONDER WHERE WE ARE, WHEN I WAS AT MY WORST, DOWN ON MY KNEES" my phone blared out, making Humphrey and I jump. My mother was calling me. "It's mum" I said. "Il give you two time to talk" Humphrey said as he got up from the bed, grabbing his close and walking out. I couldn't help but stare at his ass again. "God, I was so close" my mind groaned as I answered my mother's call

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Keep it coming. **


	17. The Morning Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys, means a lot. Here is the next instalment**

_Humphreys POV_

I just left Kate's room. I walked down the stairs, carefully, and walked into the kitchen still trying to put everything together. Leaning on the kitchen wall clutching my head; I just couldn't believe all this was happening. Kate really seems to like me. She's defended me, comforted me, hugged me, kissed my cheek and neck, and just a mere few moments ago, we were almost going to kiss on the lips. She leaned in just as much as I did; we were at least a few centimetres away from each other. I don't know what it was it just happened.

And that's not all. Last night when I woke up; I usually wake up around 4 o'clock in the morning because my neighbour's dog barks like mad, so my body sort of adjusted to waking up every time that morning, when I was awake, I touched Kate's shoulder and she moaned my name in her sleep. I was gobsmacked. Was she dreaming about me? If so what was the dream about?

Maybe I was wrong, maybe something could happen between me and her. I mean I'll never know unless I try. While I'm in the kitchen I might as well make some tea for myself. I didn't want to seem selfish, so I put a little extra water in for Kate. I might go up and ask her if she wants anything.

I walked back up the stairs, and walked down to her room, but as I was walking I could hear her on the phone to her mother. I crept up slowly; my intention was not to scare her, not to listen in on her conversation. But she was talking loudly, so it was sort of noticeable. "Mum, Humphrey did not hurt me. He wouldn't do anything like that to me" Kate said in a defensive tone. Looks like her mum found out about her finger. Must've told her a boy was with her too. I stood just behind the door. When she mentioned my name, I wanted to know what she was saying. I like to know what people say about me behind my back.

"He just helped me to the hospital, like the kind guy he is". There was a pause for a minute. Her mum was probably speaking back to her, "Well after we left, his brother took us back here" another gap "Ohh, well…. He ….stayed the night" Kate said sounding nervous, as if she was prepared to be slapped or something. The gap was slightly longer this time. "What? No, we didn't". Ha I had to laugh at that, parents huh? "I wanted him here because he made me feel safe" she said sounding sweet. I heard too much now, I need to make myself know. I knocked on the door gently

Kate heard the knock and looked over to me. "Hold on a second mum" she said putting her phone over her hand. She then looked at me with anticipation. "Want a cup of tea?" I asked her. She smiled lightly; "yes please. Thanks hummy" she said as she lifted her phone back up. And that was when I left. 'Hummy'? She's never called me that before.

(Time Skip 10 minutes)

I was sitting at her kitchen table, halfway through my cup of tea. I heard Kate coming down the stairs. She walked in. "hey Hummy" she said cheerily. "Hey. Your teas over there" I said pointing to it on the countertop. I set a kit cat next to it. "Thanks. And you even gave me a kit Kat" she said lifting her beverages over. "Yeah, just for you" I said taking a sip. She sat down next to me. It was silent. There was a clear elephant in the room. The fact that 15 minutes ago, we were centimetres from kissing. This silence needed to end now

"So, how are your mum and dad? Enjoying the trip?" I asked her. "Well, she didn't tell me much. Her friend at the hospital called her and said that I came in with an injury, and a boy was with me" she said putting down her cup. "Did they know it was me?" I asked. "Well my mum guessed straight away. And, you're not going to believe this, she thought that you had hurt me, and took me to hospital because of guilt" she said sounding still shocked from her mother accusing me. "What did you say to that?" I asked. "I told them that it was a simple accident, and that you didn't do anything to hurt me. That you actually helped me from beginning to end. How you were there for me, and took me home and well… made me feel safe". Yeah, I already heard all that hehe

"What did your mother respond when you said that? If it's not a rude question?" I asked. She smiled a little. "She said what a sweet young man. You never meet gentlemen like that anymore". I blushed a little, "she really say that?" I asked. "Yeah she did"

"Did you tell her I spent the night?" she paused for a little. "Yeah, I did. I told her we stayed in separate rooms, so she wouldn't go all 'that's inappropriate' and those stupid lectures. She doesn't get that were just friends" she said. 'Just' friends. Wow that put me down a little

After that we just moved on and talked about normal stuff

(Time Skip 10 mins)

"Right, let me wash these cups" I said getting up. Kate put her hand on my stomach. She got up and said, "No Hummy, sit down you've done enough for me already"

"But how will you wash the cups with the plaster on your finger" I asked concerned. "We have gloves. Sit down" I didn't sit down yet, I still wasn't sure. "Hummy, sit down" she said pushing me into my seat. "Okay boss. And Kate, where the hell did 'Hummy' come from?" I asked in confusion. Where did this suddenly pop from. "I don't know, just thought of it" she said putting on the yellow washing gloves.

As I was watching her wash the cups, I couldn't help but check out her figure. She had curves on her that would make any model feel threatened. Hey that was a good line, might use that later. "Enjoying the view" Kate said while looking at me. Great she caught me looking; she's going to be angry. I looked up to meet her eyes, she didn't seem angry at all. She had a smile on her face. "What, I wasn't doing anything" I said defensively. "You were staring at me" she said. "Sorry I was daydreaming, didn't mean to stare" I responded. 'Good job' Humphrey I said. The response was really good

She went back to washing. While she was doing that, a question popped into my mind that I really needed to ask Kate. "Kate can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sure hummy what is it?" she asked holding a cup in her hand. "What were you dreaming off last night?" I asked walking up to her. I was beside her when she responded. "Why do you ask Humphrey?" she asked still holding the cup. "Because I woke up in the middle of the night. You moaned my name" I said. I must've caught her off guard. She dropped the cup into the sink of soapy water. It splattered onto her shirt, and she jumped back and bumped into me.

She turned around to me. "Sorry" she said. And there we were, caught in that stare again. We stared into each other's eyes, she was smiling at me. I was about to lean in, when a loud BEEP BEEP jumped scare me

Kate giggled. "That's my phone. Can you get it out my pocket, can't get it while wearing these gloves" she said gesturing her hip out so her right pocket was visible. The jeans were so tight on her; you can see the perfect outline of her phone. "Okay" I said as I reached my hand down. When it went into her pocket, I heard a very slight moan from her. She must have sensitive skin. I pulled the phone out of her jeans quickly, didn't wanna leave my hand in there for too long now

It was a text from someone called 'al'. "It's a text from al? Who's al?" I asked her. "Oh that's what I have Allie under in my contacts. Read it to me, what's it say?" I unlocked the phone and opened the message. I read it out; "OMG Kate heard what happened. I and the girls are on the way. Want me to text Humphrey?" I said. She giggled. "Reply back; ok I'm waiting. Don't worry he's already here". I typed that in and pressed send. "Does she have my number?" I asked. "Yeah, remember for a while my phone was out of credit? It was just in case if I needed you" she said with a smile

"Kate, if you don't mind, can I use your shower. If they're coming over, I wanna feel fresh" I said. Kate nodded; "yeah that fine. Just don't use the blue stuff. That's dads, and he freaks out if anyone ever uses it"

"Great thanks. And if I were you, id change that shirt" I said pointing to the water stain on it. She blushed a little. "Ok, I'll finish here first" she said turning back to the sink. And with that, I went for a shower.

**A/N: Hey guys. Would have updated sooner, but I've been playing a lot of Advanced Warfare. Anyway, see you guys next time. Please review**


	18. Kate's Bedroom, Friends over

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, Advanced Warfare has been taking a lot of my time. Anyways here we are. Continue the support, as you guys always do. Love ya all**

_Kate's POV_

After about 5 minutes, I finally had finished washing the cups; I took the gloves off and went back upstairs. I walked by Lily's room, my dad's study and… the bathroom. I went up against the door, pressed my ear against it and tried to listen in. I can hear the water running, landing on the shower surface and, I think Humphreys singing. Upon listening in, he was singing. He was singing my ringtone; Maroon 5 Maps. He had quite a voice on him, and something hit me.

Humphrey was in there right now, butt naked. I smiled at the idea of walking in, but there was no excuse for it. He told me he was going in, so I couldn't walk in and claim it was an accident. A further listening in and my mind began to wander. I was picturing Humphrey, standing in the shower completely naked, and rubbing his hands all over his body cleaning himself. Just seeing his soapy body, shining because of the water dripping off him, excited me

The image in my head of Humphrey naked excited me. In my mental image of Humphrey's naked body, I looked down at his 'special' area. I would do anything right now, for this image to become true. I did get a sneak preview of the special area last night, the big bulge was impressive, but I wanted to see the real thing. I would do anything for something to happen between me and him. I think something could happen soon, I mean we did almost kiss twice, he has slept with me, we've cuddled, and we are really close.

I heard the water stop and I heard the shower curtains being pulled. I knew it was time to go. I went down to my room, and closed the door quietly so that Humphrey wouldn't hear. I then remembered why I came upstairs in the first place; to change my shirt after water went all over it when I dropped the cup into the sink. I took my shirt off, and noticed my jeans were a little wet as well. I wanted to look clean for the girls coming over, so I decided to take them off as well. I heard a phone beeping, it was Humphreys. Being a little nosy, I locked at the lock screen and said it was low battery. I put it on charge beside my bed for him

I threw them into my wash basket, and went over to my wardrobe to select something. I was in my pink panties and bra, and by god it was cold. While selecting something, I heard a noise that made time stand still. I heard the door knob rattling. Humphrey walked in, looking refreshed from the shower. "Hey Kate, just need to get my… phone" he said paused in the door way. His eyes were fixed on my body. I could have screamed 'get the hell out', but I sort of wanted him to see me. I decide to make this situation anything but awkward, using the only way I know how

I flashed him a smile. "Oh I put your phone on charge over here" I said walking towards it. I decided to play, and bent over to get it. I looked on the screen on his phone while it was locked, I seen Humphrey checking out my ass. I smiled to myself. I took it off the charger and walked over to him. I gave it to him. Just as he was about to walk out, I grabbed his arm. I wanted to toy with him a little. "Humphrey, come here a minute". I can tell he's getting nervous. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him still holding his hand. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, sounding more concerned than nervous.

"Do I look fat wearing this?" I asked letting go of his and, walking back and doing a pose for him. "No, you definitely do not look fat" he said looking at my body. "Do you really think so?" I asked. I love it when Humphrey compliments me. "I'm serious, you've got a body that will make models look in envy and guys look at you in drool" he said fumbling his hand. "Aww thanks Humphrey" I said running up to him hugging him. He slowly wrapped his hands around my back. Felling his hand on my fur made me quiver with excitement.

I moved back from the hug but still kept my hand on Humphrey's side. He still kept his hand on my side as well. "Did you really mean that Humphrey?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Kate, you ARE the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I definitely meant it. You are absolutely stunning. No words can how beautiful you are" Humphrey said. I felt my cheeks burning, I looked down and seen that we still had our hands on each other. I looked back up to his face, he had a smile on. I couldn't help but smile back.

I put both my hands around him again, and he did exactly the same. We were caught in that fatal stare again. Right into each other's eyes, both with smiles on our faces. Humphrey was amazing, he's cute, no scratch that, he's hot, he's caring, funny, and he is just so loveable. That's why I love him, that's right; I love him. I haven't even admitted to him my feelings to him yet, and I was in love with him. Still looking up to Humphreys face, with those beautiful eyes and that reassuring smile, making me feel safe in his arms. He leaned down a little, and I began to prompt myself up on my toes. We were moving slowly towards each other, finally about to kiss

(Doorbell Rings)

Humphrey and I jumped at the sound. Humphrey and I let each other go in the process. It was my friends; they always show up at the wrong time. "Looks like we've got company" Humphrey said chuckling. I let out a slight giggle. "Go downstairs and let them in while I put some clothes on". "Yeah, I mean with a body like yours I would. That would just make all the girls jealous." he said. We shared a small laugh. "Just go down and let them in like a good boy" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the kiss I wanted to give him, but it was the best I could do at the moment

"What happens if I'm bad" she said smiling playfully. "Well then I'd have to punish you" I said just as playfully. We were close together again. "Please master, don't punish me" he said smiling deviously. "be a good boy for me and I won't" I said brushing my tail gently under his chin. We were in a stare again. The doorbell rang. Goddamit, it's like they're trying to take him away from me. "I better them in before they break the door in" Humphrey said as he walked away. "tell them I'll be down soon" I shouted out the door to him. "no problem" he shouted back. I closed the door and hit the wall with my closed fist. "I was so close this time" I said to myself.

_Humphrey's POV_

I just left Kate's room to let her friends in. Wow, what the hell happened up there? She was in her underwear, which I might add she is stunning, and asking me all these questions on how she looks and stuff, and it happened again. We were looking into each other's eyes and almost kissing again. What's happening between us? Should I admit my feelings to her soon? What if it was just because how close we are and she... maybe she does have feelings for me. I just don't know what to do. I went down the stairs and opened the front door

It was her friends Allie and Summer, and they all seemed to be either glad to see me or were smiling at an inside joke they were discussing. "hey girls". "oh hi Humphrey. About time someone answered, thought you and Kate were going to spend all day in the bedroom" Alie said while Summer was laughing. I laughed as well, cause unknown to them, that's where I just came from. "come on in" I said. They walked inside and walked straight into the living room

I walked in afterwards behind them. They were making themselves comfortable on the sofa where last night, Kate was sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled at the remembrance. "so where's Kate" Summer asked me. "Oh she's just upstairs getting dressed" I said. It then hit me; why did I say that. It just sounded really dirty. The girls took it that way almost immediately as they began smirking and giggling. "wow, you two still at it this morning huh?" Allie asked. I decided to play it cool, well my view of cool. "oh yeah, we were up all night playing chess, revising for the exams and all that stuff" I said with a slight chuckle. We laughed at that for a while

Then Kate came down the stairs. She was actually dressed up pretty nicely, she looked really beautiful anyway, doesn't matter what she was wearing. "hey guys" Kate said. "hey Kate, thank god you weren't seriously hurt" Allie said. "oh no, I was safe as long as I with Humphrey, i know he'd take good care of me" she said, whist flashing a wink at me. I just smiled back at her. her friends noticed this. Luckily they didn't comment on it. "so Kate, how did you sleep last night?" Allie asked. "I had the best night's sleep I've ever had". Summer and Allie looked a little confused at what she said. "really, even with the finger. how?" Summer asked.

Kate walked over to the chair I was in, and sat on the arm. She lifted my hand and said; "Because I had him protecting me. My own personal body guard" she said looking at me with a big smile on her face. "awww, that's so cute" Summer said. Allie however said; "what? Did you two sleep together last night?". Kate let go of my hand. We both looked backed at her and we nodded, Kate added "but we just slept. Nothing happened you dirty minded little thing". She and the girls just laughed, I joined in even though I was wishing something did happen. "so were gonna be here for a while, what do you guys wanna do?" Kate asked us.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, didn't know how to end this chapter. All these events will continue in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support guys. Please favourite, follow and review. I love reading your feedback. Piece out ;) **


	19. Advice From The Girls

**A/N: Guys, I cannot believe this. 'Getting to Know You' has gone over 7,000 views. It amazes me how popular this has become seeing it as it is a few months old. I cannot thank all you guys enough for your amazing support. None of this would have been possible without you. Thanks a million all of you guys**

_Kate's POV_

"So were gonna be here for a while, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. If it was only me and Humphrey, we'd probably talk, watch a movie, or maybe if no one interrupted us for once, I might be telling him how I feel about him. I was so close to kissing him this morning, three times. Twice in my room and in the kitchen. No, not anymore. Next opportunity that comes along, I'm going to take it regardless of the circumstances.

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Summer exclaimed clapping her hands. "Whoa, calm down there Summer" Allie said waving her hand in front of Summer, before she continued. "But before anything like that happens, I have news for you all". I was curious on what she was going to tell us. "Harry and I are dating" she said with a smile spread across those blushing cheeks of hers. "What? When did this happen?" I asked her. She began telling us on how it all happened. "Last night, we were talking on the phone, and then he asked me to come over. He said he wanted to tell me something, that he couldn't break to me over the phone. So I went over to his, it was only him and his sister in the house, and he took me into the living room. We sat down, and he opened up to me and told me how he felt; how he's liked me for a long time"

"What happened then?" Summer asked in anticipation. "I kissed him, and told him that I felt exactly the same way. But weirdly after all that happened, things seemed to go back to normal. We just began talking about normal stuff again. The only difference this time was, when I was about to leave; he gave me kiss. Which I might add, he is very good at" Allie said with a loving smile. 'Good for her' I thought. It's good that she has finally got the guy she has had her eye on for a long time. Wish I could say the same thing about my situation

"Wow, I just can't believe that you were with a guy last night. A guy that you have had a crush on for the longest time" Summer exhaled. I felt like shouting out 'so was I'. But I didn't. Allie asked me a question before I could bring myself to say it. Yes I was seriously considering saying that. "I just went to his house. Kate actually slept with a guy last night" Allie said looking at Humphrey and I. Humphrey and I just let out a nervous laugh. While Allie was explaining on how she and Harry got together, Humphrey pulled my hand below the arm of the chair I was sitting on, and held my hand tightly. He seemed to be really shy. He told me that he always gets shy when he is around people he doesn't know. He knew Allie a bit, but he hardly knew Summer at all. He doesn't realise how cute he gets when he's shy

Allie asked me a question which brought me out of my train of thought. "Kate, can I ask you a favour?" "Yeah, what is it?" I replied. "I was supposed to be going to Harry's today, but I came over here instead. Is it okay that I invite him over, we can all hang out" she asked me with pleading eyes. I don't mind. I like Harry. He and Humphrey are the only decent boys in our class. The rest are all stuck up, ignorant little shits. Well except Hutch, but he hangs around the other girls. It's not that he doesn't like us; it's just that he gets along with them better

"No I don't really mind. What about you Humphrey, do you mind if Harry comes over" I asked him. I wanted to make sure that he was ok with it as well. He looked like he had just snapped out of a daydream as I asked him the question, but he still held on to my hand. I didn't mind, I loved it when he did that. "No I don't mind. Harry's a good guy" Humphrey said. "Great, I'll text him now telling him to come over" Allie exclaimed in a high pitch voice showing her excitement.

"How about a drink guys?" I asked everyone. "Coke for me please" Allie said. "Just a glass of water for me Kate" Summer said. She was never one for soft drinks. "What about you Humphrey?" I asked him, and he seemed to be snapping out of another daydream. "Can I have a Coke as well please Kate?" He let go off my hand, which I hated. I wish he could just do that all the time. To be honest, by the look on his face, I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking the same thing. I walked into the kitchen to get everyone their drinks.

I heard footsteps come in behind me shortly afterwards. I expected it to be Humphrey. He's normally the one who always comes out to help. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around expecting to see Humphrey, ready to hug him. But instead I found myself face to face with Summer, which gave me a little shock and made me flinch. She noticed my reaction. "Did I scare ya?" she asked smiling. "no. just wasn't who I was expecting" I sighed. "Why? Were you expecting someone else?" she said in a sly tone of voice. I blushed so hard; I didn't even need to make a response. I turned around and ripped open a new six pack of Coke cans.

Summer slithered up beside me. "So, you had Humphrey here last night?" she asked me. I was still red. "Yeah, he stayed over last night" I replied. Wait for it, she'll ask it any second now. "So what did you to get up to?" she asked. Yep, I knew for a fact she would ask that question. "Well, after he came home from the hospital, we watched a movie; even though I only seen half of it because I fell asleep on his shoulder. Then afterwards we just went up to bed and went to sleep" I said. Hopefully she'd just leave it at that. I knew she wouldn't

"Tell me details. How did you sleep? Clothed? Cuddled?" she asked with eyes of plead. "Well I was in my PJ's, Humphrey was in his boxers. And last night I cuddled up to him" I said avoiding eye contact with her. "Boxers huh? Tell me; did you get a sneak peak? If ya know what I mean?" Summer said nudging my shoulder. I just smiled and nodded my head, assuming that she mean the bulge I seen last night. "Was it big?" she asked me. I just nodded again. Summer let out a slight chuckle, "I knew you would look as soon as you had the chance" she said. I stopped smiling then, that wasn't really funny, it was just hurtful. "I didn't actually see it. just the bulge in his boxers that's all" I said trying not to sound like I was upset. I don't know why it upset me, I just felt it

"Anything else happen?" she asked. God, will she stop with the questions. "Nope, not really" I said hoping it would stop. But no, Summer just kept going. "Kate, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something?" she said resting her hand on mine. She seemed to be getting more serious and not just trying to take the piss out of me. "Well nothing happened, but stuff almost happened" I said. Summer looked intrigued. Before she could ask another annoying question, I just told her. "Humphrey and I almost kissed" I said looking at the counter. I didn't want to see her reaction

"Oh my God! When?" she asked in astonishment. "Well it almost happened a number of times. Just after I woke up, after breakfast, and just before you and Allie arrived" I said returning to normal eye contact with her. "Three times, oh my! Did you tell him how you feel yet?" she asked me. "No I didn't, I will tell him soon. I will" I said trying to satisfy her need for knowing. "Kate, I said this once and I will say it a million times more. Tell him, trust me he definitely likes you. And when you do tell him…." She ruffled through her pockets for a few seconds "… you might need to use these" she said whist handing me a pack of tablets. "What are these?" I asked her

"Kate, those are contraception pills. I got them from my older sister when I was going out with Jason a few months ago. Never needed to use them since he cheated on me the dickhead, but I'm sure you and Humphrey can find a good use for them" she said with a wink. To describe my reaction in three words; I was shocked. I hadn't even told Humphrey I have feelings for him yet and here's Summer, preparing our sex life. This was too intrusive. I know friends are supposed to help each other out, but this is ridiculous. "Jeez thanks Summer" I said, just trying to keep the piece. I mean, I guess she did have good intentions. I can't get angry at that

"Can you carry you and Humphrey's Coke cans in. I can't carry anything in my left hand or it all just slips out" I asked her with a light hearted tone, trying to move on from that mind blowing conversation. Summer lifted the Coke cans, and I lifted Allie's glass of water. I walked into the living room and found Allie on the arm where I was sitting talking to Humphrey. She had her hand on his back. I have to admit, when I saw Humphrey and Allie really close together, and I know she is one of my closest friends, but it made me feel a little jealous. I know she wouldn't try anything, but, I don't know. I felt like throwing her off the arm.

_Humphrey's POV – Just after Kate left the room to get drinks _

Kate had just left to get everyone their drinks. It was just me and the girls. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Almost like they were planning something. I need to go before they do anything. "Well, I better see if Kate needs help with the drinks" I said casually, hoping that they would just let me go. I'd rather be with Kate. As I stood up, Summer got up quickly and pushed me back down. "No, let me Humphrey" she said without explaining a reason. She just went on out to the kitchen

That left me alone with Allie. We just looked at each other. She then got up and walked over to the arm of the chair and sat on it really close to me, even closer than Kate was which I was slightly uncomfortable with. It's not that I don't like her, it just it feels like I'm being a little unfaithful to Kate. I know it's a stupid thing to say, I mean me and Kate aren't even going out with each other

She rubbed her hand on my back. "So Humphrey, how are you?" she asked me. "I'm good thanks. I'm finally with my crush" she said to me. "It's good, he's actually liked you for a long time" I said to her. It's true, he has. "He has. He just was scared that you'd hate him" I said back. "Aww, so cute" she said to herself. "Just keep that between us, okay. I promised I'd never tell you until he would eventually admit his" I said. "Don't worry I will" she said back. Is he coming over?" I ask. "Yeah, he's on his way now" she said with a smile across her face. She must really like this guy

It was silent for a few seconds. "Humphrey can I ask you a question?" she asked me with eyes that showed a genuine interest in something. "Okay, what is it?" I asked her. "Tell me honestly; how do you feel about Kate?" she asked me. I didn't say anything; I just looked at the ground. She rubbed my back a little, "Humphrey, I promise to keep it between us. I just want to get a good view of the situation" she said in a soothing voice. I felt a little more confident and I decided to tell her

"Honestly, I really really like her Allie. I have for a long time. When I am around her, my day just brightens up, and seeing her smile, just makes it worth waking up early and going to that school. I have never felt this way about anyone. She is the most amazing girl I've ever met. I..." I stopped before I could continue. I almost told Allie that I loved Kate. Allie wasn't fooled by this pause though. "You what Humphrey?" she asked me, looking directly into my eyes. What the hell; I'll tell her. I have to admit it some time. "I love her" I said quietly.

I looked at Allie and she looked like she was about to scream with excitement, but she kept her cool. "Oh my God, Humphrey that's adorable" she said to me. I just felt my cheeks go red, and looked at the ground. She noticed my composure, and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Humphrey, I am going to tell you something that I promised I wouldn't say. But you deserve to know" she said in friendly voice. I looked and listened. "Humphrey, Kate likes you. She has for a while now. She talks about how cute you are, how caring you are and well just how much of a nice guy you are"

"Really" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had suspicions for a while now that Kate had feelings for me, but now it was confirmed from one of her most trusted friends. "Yeah, it's true. What really gave it away was when one time she said that Joanne was talking to you, and she got really jealous. She was saying things like 'she better stay away from Humphrey, she's not taking him' and all sorts of stuff" she said. I couldn't believe it; I made Kate jealous by talking to another girl.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Allie. She looked down at me and smiled. "Humphrey, just tell her how you feel. Trust me, you will not regret it. It'll be the best thing that you've ever done in your life" she said rubbing my back. At that moment, Kate and Summer came back in with everyone's drinks. "Alright you two? Whatcha doing?" Summer asked. Allie stood up and said "Just having a little chat" she said throwing a wink at me. She went back to where she was sitting, and Kate handed me my Coke can, and sat back on the arm of the chair, gripping my hand again. I love it when she does that

**A/N: Well here's the end of another. Thanks for reading but I just want to clear a few things with some of you guys who have been sending me PM's. If you don't send me PM's, this doesn't apply to you so don't worry**

**Stop sending me hate messages just because I play Advanced Warfare**

**I am in fact a boy, Kelly is my 2****nd**** name**

**I will not abandon this story. An artist's work is never finished pre mature (haha)**

**I didn't want to end like that, but at least that's cleared that up. Please continue the great support as you guys always do. Please favourite, follow and review. See you next time. Piece out ;)**


	20. Just Dance, Stay Another Night

**A/N: I would like to thank all you guys for the support you have given me so far. Its nice coming on here and seeing your feedback. It's what keeps me going**

_Humphreys POV_

After a few minutes, the girls were talking about stuff that I couldn't understand. Like fake tan make up, and all that other stuff that girls do. I was just sitting on the arm chair with Kate, while holding her hand. She didn't break contact once, not that I minded. I was looking forward to Harry coming over. It would be good to have another guy here to talk about, well, anything that girls don't talk about. In the meantime, I'm happy sitting her holding Kate's hand. Every now and then I'd give it a squeeze, which made her look round to me with a smile on her face

(Doorbell Rings)

"Here let me get that" I said getting up. None of the girls protested, so I went on. I opened the front door to see Harry, with a bag swung over his left shoulder. "Humphrey, my man" he said putting his paw forward. I accepted the shake. "Hey Harry, how's it going" I said letting go of the shake. "Great man. Just great. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm ready to get this party started" he said. I had to laugh. Harry was mad, but he was funny and an all-around good guy. "Come on in. the women are in the living room" I said nudging at him as he went by. He just laughed and went on in.

I closed the door and walked into the living room where I witnessed Harry and Allie in a hug. Luckily my seat was undisturbed, Kate didn't even take it, and I returned to it as quickly as possible. And Kate, the second I sat down, resumed her custom of holding my hand. Harry and Allie broke the hug and sat down beside each other to where Allie was sitting before.

"So what do you guys wanna do" Kate asked. No one responded for a while and then Harry spoke up. "You gotta PS4 Kate?" he asked. Kate just nodded. "Well so do I and I brought this over" he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a copy of Just Dance 2015 and a camera for the PS4. "Thought it would be fun" he said smiling. To be honest I think it would be good fun as well. "Yeah sounds like a good idea" Kate said enthusiastically. After a mutual agreement, we decided the teams. Summer said she didn't wanna play, so in that case the teams would be even. Harry and Allie wanted to be a team so it just left me and Kate together.

Harry and Allie went first. The song they chose was "Bang Bang". When they started, I sort of drifted into my own little thought world. I was wondering what would happen if I took Allies advice and admitted to Kate how I feel. Allie seemed to make a lot of sense. But I'll tell you one thing, she's got the moves. She's executing all her moves perfectly. Wish I could say the same thing about Harry. Their song ended and they got 3 stars. It would've been 5 defiantly if it wasn't for Harry's lack of skills. But then it hit me, it was me and Kate's turn

Me and her got in front of the TV. "What song should we take?" I asked her. I didn't really care. "Well, you know how much I love the song 'maps', how about that?" she asked me. I nodded in agreement and we got into position. The song began. I have to admit, Kate had the moves, which isn't surprising considering she's a cheerleader. I wasn't too bad; the problem was I just didn't have the energy. After 3 minutes, the song and Kate and I's dance routine was over. We scored 4 stars. Kate and I were amazed, although Kate was clearly more pleased than me. She was jumping around, wrapping her hand around me and forcing me to jump along with her. "HA! BEAT YA!" Kate exclaimed. "Yeah this time" Allie said. This was going to be a fun night.

(Time Skip 1 hour)

After six Dance battles, the score was 5 to Kate and I, and 1 to Harry and Allie. "We Won!" Kate exclaimed. I was happy as well. She embraced me and I lifted her up and spun her around in celebration, which resulted in looks from the other three. I set Kate down on the chair I was sitting on earlier. "Well I'll tell you one thing, all that dancing is making me hungry" I said. Harry's stomach growled which resulted in a quick laugh among the group. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Harry chuckled. "So how does pizza sound to everyone" Kate said. Everyone agreed. "Would pepperoni be ok for everyone" I said getting my phone out. Actually, can you get a vegetarian one for me and Allie to share" Summer stated. "No problem" I said beginning to dial.

I dialled the pizza place. I walked in the kitchen so I can actually here the people at the other end. "_Hello Pizzaroma, how can I help you" _"Hello I would like to order a delivery please?" I asked nicely. "_Yes of course. What is the order and address" _the employee asked me. "One large pepperoni and a medium vegetarian. And the address is 75 Magnum Avenue" I said. _"Ok. The food should be there in around 30 minutes and the total cost is $21.50" _"ok thanks for everything" I said. _"Thank you, have a nice day"_ the employee said before hanging up. Well that's the food sorted.

I walked back into the living room. This time it was my turn to sit on arm while Kate was sitting in the chair. Didn't change the fact that she still grabbed my hand. "the food will be here in half an hour" I said to the group. "wish I had a time machine" Harry spurted out which made us all giggle. "it comes to around 22 bucks" I said. "here I'll pay. It'll be sort of my forfeit for losing to you guys" Harry said reaching into his pockets whilst looking at me and Kate. "Still, I enjoyed it" Allie said wrapping her hands around Harry's neck. "well I did have a beautiful dance partner, and I enjoyed her shaking her booty around" Harry said whist giving her a quick kiss

"Oh Harry I love you" Allie said. "And I love you too" Harry replied back. I wasn't going to cry at that, I'm not a girl. They began to hug each other. Summer let out an "Awww", in a sweet tone, and so did I but in a more 'I sort of have to' kind of way. But Kate kept quiet. She let go of my hand and left the room. I heard her feet going up the stairs. Harry and Allie broke the embrace to find Kate gone. "Where did Kate go?" Allie asked me. "she just went upstairs probably away to the bathroom or something" I said. I don't really know where she's going.

Us four just went back to talking for a few minutes. But as each minute went by, I started to worry about Kate. I think I better go check on her. "I'm going to see what's keeping her" I said to the guys. "Alright" the three of them said in unison. I walked out and went up the stairs to see where Kate was. I got to the top and walked to the bathroom. The door was wide open and there was no one in there. I don't think anyone's been in here since the shower I had. I went down the hall to Kate's room

I knocked on the door gently. "Kate, can I come in?" I asked softly. "Humphrey? Yeah of course come in" she said. I opened the door slowly. I peeked my head around and I saw her lying on her bed, with her head against the headboard. I came in and closed the door gently. I approached the bed, and sat on it next to Kate. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine" she said. "Why did you come up here? Are feeling alright?" I asked. "Ah, it's just, I couldn't stand seeing them two together" she said. "Who? Harry and Allie?" I asked her. "Yeah. I know it's weird but, when I saw them, it just made me realise that I have no one" I didn't know what to say, so I pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest, in fact she wrapped her hands around me as well.

"It's alright Kate" I said, kissing her head. She seemed to relax in my arms. "I'm glad you're here with me Humphrey" she said holding on to me tightly. "Why's that" I asked her. "Because you're soft and cuddly" she said squeezing me tightly. I lost my breath for a few seconds. Soon enough she let me go, allowing me to catch my breath. She noticed my gasping. "Sorry. Did I squeeze you too hard" she said with a smile across her face. "Yeah, didn't know you were that strong" I said

She let out a small laugh. And then her smile went away and she was back to where she was. "I'm going to be alone tonight" she said whilst rubbing her bed sheets. "I hate it when I'm on my own". I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kate, if you ever wanna talk in the middle of the night, just call me" I said in the hopes of lightening her up. "Humphrey, can I ask you a favour?" she said looking into my eyes. "Yeah what is it?" I replied. "Can you stay over tonight?" she asked me with a 'puppy dog' face. "You want me to stay again?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure that after last night Kate would just tell me to go home in the morning

"Yeah" she said grabbing my hand. "You make me feel safe. And last night, was one of the best nights sleep I have ever had. And you make quite a comfy pillow" she said, now holding both my hands. I didn't even need to think about my answer. "Yeah, that's no problem" I said. A huge smile spread right across her face, and she drew me in for another hug. I happily returned it. I was glad she asked to stay for another night. "Thank you Hummy. You have no idea how much this means to me" she said into my ear, almost sounding as if she was tearing up. I pulled away from the hug and saw her right eye with a tear in it. as it went down her cheek, I wiped it off with my hand

The door suddenly flew open. "Kate? Humphrey? You guys up here" Summer shouted. Kate and I looked at her. "No, where on a bus to Toronto. Where do you think we are?" Kate said sarcastically. It sounded like she was agitated. Summer just stood there. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. Come on you lovebirds get down here. We're waiting for you two so we can start the game" Summer said walking back down the hall. Kate and I soon followed suit. "What game are we playing" Kate asked. Summer then turned around and said three words. Three words I was hoping I would never hear. Three words that gave women the power to change things, if they played their cards right

"Truth or Dare"

**A/N: Ohh, next chapter could be very interesting. This story has hit another milestone. Well two exactly. Humphrey and Kate are really close to finally revealing how they feel. And two, this story has gone over 8,000 views. I cannot thank you guys enough. Please favourite, follow and review. See you next chapter. Piece out ;)**


	21. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please keep them coming, and keep continuing your amazing support **

_Kate's POV_

Summer had just told me that we were going to play truth or dare. I'm not stupid; I know exactly what they're doing. They are doing this so that they can try to get me to admit my feelings for Humphrey. I don't want to tell him how I feel in front of a crowd. I need to tell them to lay off that sort of stuff

We walked into the living room. Allie and Harry were sitting on the floor, looks like that's where we are doing this. I stopped at the door, while Humphrey went on in and found a spot on the floor. "Girls, can I have a word?" I asked. Allie got up of the floor, not before giving Harry a quick kiss, and followed me and Summer into the hallway, closing the door behind her. that's good, saves me the trouble of asking her. "What's up?" Summer asked me. "what's going on? Why do you want to play Truth or Dare" I asked them in a serious voice. Allie developed a serious look, I didn't like it. "Because Kate, this has gone on long enough. You need to tell Humphrey. He's a good guy, and to be honest, you two are made for each other. And I want to see you and him finally happy"

"Well thanks for looking out for me. But I think I would rather tell him when were together, alone." I said. Summer and Allie both nodded slowly. "Well I understand that. Sorry for being a little sharp there" Allie said with an apologetic look on her face. "It's alright" I said accepting her apology. "So what are we going to do now?" Summer whined. "Let's play truth or dare, but just stay off that topic" I suggested. "Okay" they said in unison before walking back into the living room to Harry and Humphrey

We all sat in a circle together, Harry and Allie together, Humphrey next to me, and Summer sort of in the middle of us. "Why is there a bottle in the middle?" Humphrey asked. "Well whoever the bottle lands on gets asked the question, and then they spin in and whoever it lands on they ask a question to them. You get me?" Summer said holding the bottle. "yeah I got it" Humphrey replied. Summer set the bottle back in the middle. "I spin first" Summer exclaimed. No one was even going to bother arguing who wants to go first. It didn't really matter anyway

Summer gave the bottle its first spin the bottle. I was praying that it wouldn't land on me first. It was slowing down, until it eventually pointed to Allie. Phew! "okay. Allie truth or dare?" Summer asked. "truth" Allie replied. "Okay. How long have you had feelings for Harry?" Summer asked Allie. "a good few months now" she said putting her hand on his. He just looked up and smiled. They would have kissed If Summer didn't interrupt them. "Okay Allie your turn". Allie flashed her a look, then gave the bottle a spin. It was slowing down. It soon stopped pointing to me

"Okay Kate, truth or dare" Allie asked me. I knew that if I had said dare, well I knew exactly what they would have made me do. "Truth" I said, hoping that they wouldn't bring up the thing I have with Humphrey. "Okay, let me think" Allie said. She paused for a few seconds. "Okay got one" I prepared myself when she said that. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Allie asked me. "No I haven't" I replied simply. "Right, it's your turn now Kate" Summer said excitedly. She is getting way too into this. I gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Summer. "Okay Summer, truth or dare?" I asked her

"Dare" she replied boldly. "Send everyone a message on your phone saying that you have a crush on Jamie in 10D" I said. "Alright then" Summer replied. She got her phone out and did the dead. She even showed us that she did. I was shocked that she actually did it, not even the slightest hesitation. But then I noticed she put in brackets at the end saying 'this is a dare'. Very sneaky. She then clapped her hands, and gave the bottle a spin. Hope it doesn't land on me, after I made her do that, who knows what she might do for payback. The bottle didn't end up pointing at me, but at the person directly beside me; Humphrey

"Humphrey, truth or dare" Summer asked. Humphrey remained quiet for a few seconds, probably trying to figure what was the best route to go. "Truth". "Okay. Humphrey, this might seem a little personal, but I really want to know, are you a virgin?" Summer asked. A little personal? Now that was an understatement. It caught Humphrey off guard anyway. His eyes were as wide as his entire head, but he was preparing to answer. "That's a little personal, but to answer your question; yes I am" Humphrey said. He began to reach for the bottle but Harry coughed rather loudly. "HAA! BULLSHIT!" Harry shouted out. What the hell did he just say? Me, the girls and Humphrey were staring at him, with a look that demanded explanation

"Humphrey, you aren't any virgin" Harry said chuckling. "What are you talking about" Humphrey asked with still the look of shock on his face. "Yeah. What are you talking about?" Allie asked, her voiced sounding fascinated by what was going on. "You guys don't know? Humphrey got a little wild with Leah in 10B a little while ago. Well it was last year when we were in year 9". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Humphrey has been with a girl before. I was shocked because Humphrey always seemed like the more restrained guy. The guy who in a situation with a drunk girl, would try to get her to sleep, not try and take advantage of her. That's just the way I saw Humphrey. That's pretty much the way everyone seen him

I was about to ask him a question, but Allie already beat me to it. "Humphrey, is this true?!" she asked rather loudly. She was clearly shocked at this newly revealed information as well. I looked over to Humphrey. He hung his head down and muttered; "Yeah, it's true". Me and the girl's mouths dropped open in shock. "How did it happen Humphrey?" Summer asked. Thank god they're asking him these questions, saves me the bother later. "I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey said, almost sounding like he was sad. "How did you find out?" I asked Harry

"Leah told me. Leah and I are actually quite good friends. She told me some things, like apparently this guy over here…" he said whilst pointing to Humphrey, who still had his head hung low "… was quite the lover. And he was 'well equipped' so to speak". Yeah, Harry you don't need to tell me twice. Whoa Kate, don't drift off stay in focus here. "How come you never said anything Humphrey?" Summer asked, again stealing the idea I just had. Humphrey stood up. "I said I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey said with a clear sense of being upset in his voice. He walked out of the living room and closed the door. The rest of us sat in silence for a while. I heard the patio door close in my kitchen, so Humphrey was away into my back garden.

"What the hell did I do?" Summer stated. "I don't know, but I better go check he's alright" I said getting up. I walked out of the living room, closing to door, and walking out into the kitchen. From the window I can see where Humphrey is. He's lying on my trampoline, looking up to the sky. It was almost 6, but the sky made it look much later. I opened the patio door and walked down to my trampoline. i stood beside it. "Hey" I said. Humphrey turned to me and he just had a sorrowful look on his face. He turned his head back around and looked back up to the stars. I climbed onto the trampoline and sat on my knees beside him

"You okay?" I asked him in a calm relaxing tone. "I'm alright it's just….(deep sigh)" Humphrey didn't finish the sentence. "What's wrong Humphrey? You can tell me" I said rubbing his shoulder. He adjusted himself so he was sitting upright. "I'm just… well… i… I've always felt ashamed… and humiliated I guess who the whole thing" he said. "The thing between you and Leah?" I asked. He nodded. "Why? If that's not a rude question?" I asked him, still keeping contact. "Well, when my mother had the talk with me, I promised her, and myself, that when the time came to losing my virginity, would lose it to a girl who I loved, he loved me. Leah didn't even care about me. And to top it off, she forced me into the whole thing, I kept saying no but she just kept going until I gave in. Afterwards she never texted, me talked to me, she never even looked at me. She got what she wanted, and then threw me to the side. That was the humiliating part. The worst of all is; I broke my promise. I let myself down, and…" he started to tear up "… I let mum down" Humphrey said, barely managing to hold back the tears

Humphrey couldn't hold them back any longer. He began softly crying. I pulled him into a hug straight away. I held him tight as he cried into me. I rubbed my hand up and down his muscular back. "Humphrey you haven't let anybody down. Sometimes you just can't control situations like those" I said. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was all I can think of. He pulled back from the hug. "Don't you feel disgusted or anything about this?" Humphrey asked me with tears streaming down his face. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my tissue and began wiping the tears away. "No Humphrey. I don't think anything less of you. Real friends don't judge each other like that" I said looking straight into his eyes. "Thanks Kate, I needed to hear that" he said with a slight smile coming across his face.

"Kate can I tell you something?" Humphrey asked me. "Humphrey, you can tell me anything" I said holding his hand. "Kate,even though we've only been close friends for about a month or so, I just wanna let you know that, you are my best friend. And me you mean a lot to me, and I am so glad to have you in my life" Humphrey said. When I heard him say that, I actually felt like I was going to cry. "Humphrey…" I asked him beging to tear up a little. I grabbed his other hand "… did you really mean that?" I aksed. "Every word" Humphrey said wiping the small tear away from his thumb. We were caught in that stare again, and this time I was definatley going to seal the deal.

"Theres something else I've got to say" Humphrey said. "What is it?" I asked in anticipation. "What I wanted to say is that…"

"Kate! Humphrey! Pizzas Here!" Summer shouted out to us from the patio. "Okay. Be there in a sec" Humphrey shouted up to her. "What were you going to say Humphrey?" I asked, eager to know. "it can wait. Come on, lets get some pizza" Humphrey said. I have to admit, I was disappointed. I really wanted to know what he was going to say. We got off the trampoline. Humphrey put his arm around me, I nuzzled against him, and we walked back up to the house.

**A/N: Well that marks the end. Please favourite, follow and review. I love the feedback form you guys. See you next chapter. Piece out ;) **


	22. Dinner Time to Bed Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the support on the last chapter guys. But before we begin, I would like to mention something. I got a PM saying "just get them together already". I will, but I want to develop the relationship between them first**

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey and I went back into the kitchen through the patio door. As we came in, we saw Harry coming up the hall holding two pizza boxes. He put them down on the table where the girls had already set out glasses for everyone. Harry then walked up to Humphrey and I. "Listen man, I'm sorry for what happened back there, I didn't mean to upset anybody" he said to Humphrey with an apologetic look, showing that his apology was truly genuine. Humphrey, still with his arm around me looked up to Harry, "It's alright man, no hard feelings" Humphrey said which caused Harry's face to light up. After that we all sat down and began to eat, with the girls sharing a medium sized vegetarian pizza, me and the boys sharing a large pepperoni, all talking about normal things

(Time Skip 10 mins)

As soon as we were finished our food, we all let out a gig satisfied sigh. Harry offered to clean up. As we were walking out, he called out to me. "Kate, can you help me in here for a few minutes". He probably just wants help cleaning up, so I turned around and walked back into the kitchen while Humphrey and the girls went back into the living room. I didn't like it when I was out of Humphreys Company, so Harry better not keep me too long. "So what do you need help with?" I asked. Harry turned around to me. "I just wanted to ask when you were planning on telling me that you and Humphrey were an item"

"What? No, Humphrey and I aren't going out" I said defensively. "Kate I walked out here about 15 minutes ago and I saw you and him out on the trampoline hugging. And it looked like you two were really into it. Is there anything between you two?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow at the end. I just looked back at him. "And ever since I got here, you two held each other's hand. You sure there's nothing between you two" Harry asked me. I don't know whether I should tell him or not. Ahh screw it. "Okay, well the thing is, I really like Humphrey, and over the last while, we've became really close. Please don't say anything please Harry" I pleaded at the end. "Okay I won't, I just wanted to know. He likes you too by the way" he said. I just smiled at him. Then we walked back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

Humphrey and Summer were sitting on the couch and Allie was sitting on the chair. Harry sat on the arm of the chair, and I squeezed in beside Humphrey, which he didn't seem to mind. If anything, the smile on his face just told me that he loved this. Allie and Summer were in a debate with Harry, on how ignorant Ms Devlin, one of the English teachers was. Humphrey and I didn't bother getting involved. Humphrey especially. He just gripped my hand again. I love it when he does that

Soon Humphrey and I sort of drifted away from the rest of the group, and began talking in our own little world. "Kate, thanks for coming out to me. I feel a lot better about the whole thing" Humphrey whispered. "No problem Humphrey" I said back. "No friend has cared for me more than you Kate. I'm so glad we're friends" he said to me leaning his head on my shoulder. "What are best friends for" I said. And then, when he sat back upright, a thought came across my mind

"Humphrey, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" he said tilting his head. "What were you going to say to me out there? You know, before Summer shouted us" I asked him, trying not to sound as eager as I was to hear what he was going to say. He just smiled at me. "What I was going to say is that you look very beautiful when the sun's setting. The orange glow seems to make your amber fur stand out, and it really shows how beautiful you are" he said to me. I felt a small tear come to my left eye when he said that. But I was slightly disappointed. that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I still liked what he said.

"Aww how cute. Thanks Hummy" I said smiling. Humphrey commented on my looks more. I love it when he does; it makes me think that he's checking me out, which is a nice little thought to have.

_Humphrey's POV_

I told Kate that I thought she was beautiful. To be honest, that wasn't what I was originally going to say. Back out on the trampoline, I was about to say to Kate that I loved her. yeah, I was in love with her. I would be crazy if I didn't. Kate's amazing, and me and her just seem to have connection that's just there. We enjoy each other's company, we make each other laugh, and we've slept together. I mean, what else could it be. I'm sure she feels the same as well, no girl has even shown that much interest in me, well except Joanne. Harry called over to me and Kate, which brought me out my thoughts

"Hey you two stop flirting and answer me this. Are you up for another dance battle?!" he shouted. I looked over to Kate, who nodded. I turned back to Harry. "No, because it isn't fair to defeat you twice in one day" I said, getting a few laughs from Summer and Kate. "Ohh, we've got a big talker here babe. Let's see if he can cash the check" he said as he rose. Ohh it's on now. "Same teams as last time?" Kate asked. "Yeah" Harry stated, "It's comeback time" he said confidently. He and Allie have no chance, I have Kate on my team, and she's a cheerleader for crying out loud. "First to six again" I said before Kate got the controller and turned the PS4 on.

"Listen guys before you battle it out again, I've got to get home. I promised my mum I'd go to the shops with her" Summer said as she got up ready to go. "Alright, well I'll see you at school Summer" Kate said. "Yeah see you later" Allie said turning to give her a hug. They broke it, and Summer left the room. We saw her through the living room window walking away. She didn't have that far to walk, she'll be fine

_End POV_

At then the dance battle began. At first it did seem like a comeback for Harry and Allie, because they were leading 3 to them and 0 to Kate and Humphrey. But then that's when they decided to take a break at this point; because Kate switched it up to a harder difficulty, which meant that the four were tired out easily

_Humphreys POV_

"Ha, where's Humphrey the great now huh" Harry sighed. I swear he can get so competitive. "Right everybody, I think we all deserve a little break after that" Allie said exhausted. "Yeah" Kate yawned as she flopped back onto the couch. I followed suit. Harry and Allie went back to their normal positions on the chair. "Humphrey, did you tell your brother that you'll be staying the night again?" Kate asked as she nudged me. "No I didn't. I better text him now" I said as I reached into my pocket and got my phone out. It only had 10% battery left, hopefully enough to send a text

"What, you're staying here again?" Allie asked. I was about to answer, but Kate beat me to it. "Yeah. I like when he's here, and I don't like being on my own" Kate said rubbing my arm. "Where would he sleep?" Harry asked us. "In the bed with me" Kate said with a smile on her face. "Whoa, you're going to be sleeping together? Seriously?" Harry asked, seeming like he was amazed. Kate had a smile on her face, she seemed like she was enjoying this. "Yeah, I mean we were last night and there were no issues" she said when flashing me a wink

"OH MY GOD. YOU'VE SLEPT TOGETHER?" he asked seeming astonished. "Yeah we have. What's wrong with that?" Kate asked. I just stood there chuckling. Harry just sat there, jaw open wide in shock. Well enough of that time to text Matthew. I got out my phone and started to type the text to send. The text read out like this; "Hey bro. I'm gonna stay over here tonight again. Kate's not feeling to hot tonight. I'll be home tomorrow". I hit send, I said she wasn't feeling well so it would seem like I just wanted to stay. *buzz* *buzz*

He replied. "That's alright. Take good care of her. Make her feel better ;)" Kate saw it. "You told him I wasn't well?" she asked me. "If I said anything else, he wouldn't let me. Sorry" I said frowning. "It's alright. You can take good care of me" she said with a wink. What is it with her lately; she's been really flirty with me lately. I'm not going to complain, I kind of like it when she's like this. "Right let's get back to the game guy, that's if you don't want to be totally humiliated" Allie said while tugging Harry trying to get him up. He shook himself up from the shock and got back up

Kate and I got up, and we got ready to head back in to the field of dance for the final round of this epic battle

_End POV_

After a few dance battles, Humphrey and Kate began making their way back up. A good while later the first to 6 was complete. It was close. It was 6 to Humphrey and Kate, 5 to Harry and Allie. Kate's cheerleading experience really took the advantage here

_Humphreys POV_

"Yay! We Did it" Kate shouted to Harry and Allie, who had an exhausted and disappointed look across them. "That's not fair, you got all the better songs" Allie complained. "Well too bad it's done. And you lost" Kate said jumping around. Wow see when she has almost lost the game, Kate can get seriously competitive, she was trash talking. It was exactly like how Monica from friends would act. "Well Kate this has been fun. But it's time we headed home. It's almost 9:30" Harry said putting his arms around Allie as she gathered her stuff. "No way, it can't be 9:30 already can it?" Kate asked.

I looked at my phone to see the time, only to click the lock button to find that it was dead. "I can't even check it. my phones dead" I said chuckling slightly. "Well, we'll see you guys in school" Allie said as she walked out of the living room, Kate swiftly moving in behind her, which just left me and Harry. "This was fun Humphrey. We should all do this again sometime" he said as me and him walked into the hallway. "Yeah we should" I said as I put his game in his backpack. I zipped it up and we began walking to the door, where the girls were talking. But before he walked out, he turned to me. "Humphrey?" he said. "Yeah?" I replied. He gestured over to Kate and then he said "Get in there you dog" he said with a wink. I just chucked slightly

"Bye guys see you at school" Kate and I shouted. And then Kate closed the door. It was now back to how it was yesterday, only the two of us in the house. "Well that was fun" she said. "Yeah, I agree. How's your finger doing? You were really pulling the moves back there" I said. "My fingers fine. And I'm a cheerleader Humphrey. That was easy" she said with a smile. "But you were really sweating it though when they nearly won". "Well, yeah I just don't like losing. It's just my thing"

"And then there was Truth or dare. Which, in my view at least, shouldn't have really taken place" I said. The smile left Kate's face, and then she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry for the ways the girls and Harry acted. They didn't mean to upset you" she said. I returned the hug. "I know they didn't mean to. I'm sorry that you Had to find out such a degrading thing about me" I said to her. "Humphrey, I don't think any less of you. Neither do the girls or Harry"

"I just hope they don't tell anyone". "Don't worry about it; I gave strict rules to the girls to keep them quiet". I was puzzled. "When did you do that?" I asked. "I texted them. Just a few minutes before we began the dance battle. Sorry, I didn't want to mention it in front of you being there. But they seen the text and they know." I smiled a little. "Thanks Kate. What would I do without you looking out for me" I said as I squeezed her tighter. "Humphrey… I need…to…breath" Kate whispered. I let go. "Kate, I'm sorry I didn't mean to squeeze so hard" "It's alright" Kate said as she tried to regain her breath.

Kate then yawned loudly. "Somebody's tired" I said. "Humphrey, you might find this weird, but I wanna go to bed. I'm exhausted" Kate said. As if it was scripted, my eyes were beginning to get a little sleepy. "Yeah I'm tired too" I said. I looked at Kate and that amazing smile returned to her face. "You still want to sleep in the bed with me?" she asked me. It was a stupid question; she already knew what my answer was going to be. "Of course. Do you still want me to?" I bounced back. She didn't even answer. She turned around locked the door and faced me again. Her smile grew wider and then she said "Turn off the living room lights and I'll do the kitchen"

Soon both of those rooms were off, and then Kate and I walked back up the stairs to go to bed. As we walked past the shower I stopped. "Kate listen. Is it ok if I take a shower?" I asked. She just nodded and said "Sure, but dot be too long. I have to take one too" she said. "Here, take my phone and put it on charge for me will you babe?" I asked. I suddenly realised what I said. I called her 'babe'. Oh god please don't notice it! Please don't notice it!

"Sure" she said grabbing my phone and walking down the corridor to her bedroom. I walked into the shower and closed the door. 'Phew that was close' I said to myself.

_Kate's POV_

"Sure" I said as I took his phone and walked down the corridor to my room. Did he just call me 'babe'? Did he mean it? So many questions I want to know the answers to. But I had to get ready to shower. Who knows how long Humphrey could be in there. I put Humphrey's phone down on the charge and began changing. Luckily both our phones supported the same charger

I changed down to my underwear and just waited for Humphrey to come back up from the shower. Hopefully I can get another sneak preview of his; well you know what I mean.

(Time Skip 10 mins)

Jeez, what's taking him so long? I got up and walked out of my room and went down the hall to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom door, but before I walked in I put my ear against the door. I didn't hear the shower running, or anything in there for that matter. I opened the door and walked in, and by god did I underestimate what I said about 'sneak peak'. Humphrey was standing at the sink, scrubbing his face whist fully nude. It caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards. I just stood there frozen with no idea what to do. Humphrey grabbed his clothes, covered his area and walked past me going back down to my room

I stood there has shocked and half amazed. Amazed that, what Leah told about him being 'well-equipped', is now in my mind officially 100% accurate. But what the hell am I going to do. Humphrey looked so red coming out of there. I closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat. I suddenly lost the urge to take a shower. I sat there for about ten minutes. It was time to go up and check on Humphrey. I need to let me feel that he doesn't need to be embarrassed. But with a package like that, I don't see how he's embarrassed.

I walked back up to my room, with a nervous chill going down my back. I walked into my room and I saw that Humphrey was still there, lying on my bed. He didn't go under the covers. He was just lying on top of them curled up facing away from the door with his boxers on. I walked over, got on the bed and kneeled next to Humphrey. "You okay?" I asked. I didn't get a reply. "Humphrey it's alright there's no need to feel…"

"Kate, it's fine!" Humphrey snapped. I was hurt by this. I was just trying to comfort him. "Okay" I whimpered as my eyes were tearing up a little. I then laid on the other side of the bed sniffling, trying to keep it quiet. But then I felt Humphrey get off the bed. That's when I really started crying. I thought he was going to walk out on me. I then heard Humphrey's footsteps. I thought he was walking to the door to leave. But then I heard them stop

I opened my eyes, and I see Humphreys face right in front of me. He wiped away the tears that were slowly making their way down my cheeks. He begins tearing a little. "Kate, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to upset you. I wouldn't mean to hurt you Kate" I got up and pulled Humphrey into a hug. "I'm not upset about that. I thought you were you going to leave for a few seconds". He withdrew and looked at me straight in the eye. "I wouldn't leave you Kate. I wouldn't leave my best friend"

I just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Come on let's get to sleep" I said to him. His face lit up and he climbed into his side. I turned out the lights and rested. I didn't cuddle up to him yet. I wanted to see if he wanted me to first. I really just wanted to hear him ask me. I hope he does

"Kate?" Oh god he's really going to ask me to cuddle up to him. "Yeah" I asked calmly holding back my excitement. "Is it alright if I cuddle up to you?" Humphrey asked. Did he really just say he wanted to cuddle up to ME.? "Like spooning?" I asked him. I sounded like it's not what I wanted, but in my mind, it was what I wanted more than anything. "Yeah, if you want?" Humphrey said. "Yeah go ahead" I said holding back screams of excitement. Humphrey scooted up behind me and wrapped his arms behind me, holding on to my side whilst his arms grazed my stomach. I was even more comfortable than I was the night before. I feel asleep in a matter of minutes

**A/N: God that was a long one. But what do you guys think. Continue the amazing support as always. Please favourite, follow and review. Piece out ;)**


	23. Bed & Breakfast, Miss You Already

[Type text]

**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update guys, but I had a history test this week and I really needed to revise for it. I got some bits of this done in the 6****th**** form study, but I couldn't finish it. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Please continue the amazing support you guys have done so far. It means a lot **

_Kate's POV_

Humphreys comfortable body made me fall asleep within minutes. I soon was in a world of my own

(Kate's Dream- but Kate is convinced it's not a dream)

In the middle of the night I woke up. I don't know why, I thought I felt a weird touch of contact. I opened my eyes and found that I was still in the same position I fell asleep in, spooning with Humphrey, with his arms wrapped around me. I loved the feeling of his arms around me, i felt protected and safe with his arms around me. God, I loved that feeling. Well I loved him. But I'll tell you one thing, nothing prepared me for what he was about to do next

I felt his lips on my neck. I gasped at the sudden contact. I looked up to see Humphrey, and then to see him softly kiss my neck again. I couldn't control myself; I let out a soft moan. It felt too good to resist. "You like that?" he asked me in a deep voice before he went back to kissing my neck. I have to admit, he sounded really sexy with that voice, but it still had that reassuring quality that his voice had, which was sweet and friendly, and it sounded perfect to the ears.

"Humphrey? What are you doing?" I asked still half asleep, but I still held back the moans that when he was kissing my neck was bringing on. When I asked him that question he stopped. Why did he stop? "Sorry, it was the moment I guess" Humphrey said sounding apologetic. He must've felt awkward and she was about to roll over to the other side of the bed. But I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He was surprised. I could tell by the look he was giving me.

I gave him a sly smile. "I didn't tell you to stop, did i?" I said. Humphreys smile returned to his face, as he went back to the exact same position that he was before. The feelings of his lips on my neck were undeniably amazing. And then Humphrey began to work. One of his hands was rubbing my side, and the other was rubbing my stomach. And that just doubled the amount of pleasure I was experiencing. So much so, that even my hand started to wonder down to my woman's garden. I was surprised I was actually doing this, but I just couldn't help myself

I eventually brought my hand away from there and held Humphreys hand; the one that was gripping my stomach. I was now in full ecstasy. I have never experienced anything like this before in my life, I've never been this close to a guy in my life. I managed to look up and see Humphrey do it. He seemed to enjoy doing this, just as much as I enjoyed receiving it. Humphrey opened his eyes and they met mine. I stared into those aqua blue eyes, and saw the loving gentle Humphrey that I always saw.

He broke contact off my neck. I was about to ask why did he stop, but instead, he pulled me into a kiss, a real passionate kiss. I quite literally melted. I felt all my muscles relaxing, and I felt all my thoughts wash away, everything was focusing on this kiss, right here right now. Eventually we broke it, to gasp for air. We then lay back in bed normally, lying beside one another. Humphrey looked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kate?" he asked. "Yeah Humphrey" I replied. "I… I… I love you" Humphrey whispered. I was about to cry with joy, just hearing those three words, made it the best experience of my life. "Oh Humphrey I love you too" I said back looking into those beautiful aqua eyes. We just laid there, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. I felt sleepy again. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, Humphrey disappeared. I blinked again, but as I had my eyes closed, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

(Kate's dream ends, we now enter back into reality)

I opened my eyes, and it was daylight outside, and I was still being tapped on the shoulder. God dammit, it was just a dream. But, it felt so real; I swear it happened, no, it couldn't have been a dream could it. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Humphrey. "Well hey look who decided to get up" Humphrey said with a smile. "Ha-ha, morning Humphrey" I said turning to face him whilst stretching. "Morning? I think somebody needs to look at the time" Humphrey said chuckling. I looked over to the clock on my bed, and I couldn't believe it. The clock displayed the time 12:15pm

"What? Seriously?" I said shocked. "Yeah, I'm serious" Humphrey replied. "What time did you get up at Humphrey?" I asked, curious about why he decided not to wake me up. "Around 11. I would've woken you up as well, but… well you looked really peaceful, and it looked like you were having a really good dream and I didn't want to disturb that" Humphrey said smiling sweetly at me. I did notice his slight hesitation though; maybe he's hiding something from me. "And?" I asked him. He began to blush a little. Ohh, he looked so cute when he blushed. "I also thought that, well, you look beautiful when you sleep. Sorry if that sounds weird" Humphrey said hanging his head down.

"No it's alright Humphrey. And, how did I look beautiful, if I may ask?" I asked Humphrey. I wanted to know how someone can look beautiful in their sleep. "Well when I woke up, you sort of curled into yourself, and you had a huge smile on your face" Humphrey said, while his cheeks were still red as a tomato. "Here" Humphrey said walking to my drawers, and I noticed a tea cup and a plate of toast were sitting there. "I made you something" Humphrey said whist handing me the cup of tea and the plate of toast.

"Thanks Hummy, that's really sweet" I said setting the cup on the nightstand and the toast on my lap. He then sat down beside me on the bed, with a sorrowful look on his face. "What's wrong Hummy? You feel ok?" I asked as soothingly as I could do. "Well, Kate the reason I woke you up is because I have to go back home now" he said looking into my eyes. I felt a little sad by this, but I knew this would eventually come. "Matthew called me while you were asleep and he asked me to come home. He just needs to go to work and he wants me home to look after Angel. Plus, I have homework from Thursday that I need to start." Humphrey said

"It's alright hummy, go on home" I said trying to look pleasant, when on the inside, to put it simply, I felt like shit. "Alright then. Text me if you need me alright. I'll be up in a flash" he said. "Yeah sure, see you at school tomorrow Humphrey" I said wrapping him in a hug before he got up, which he returned. "See you at school" he said walking away, but before he exited the room, he looked at me and smiled. And Humphrey had that smile that always made you smile back. I gave him a small waved, which he bounced back and walked down the hallway.

When I heard the front door close, I felt like curling up to a ball in the corner of my room and just simply crying like a baby. I ate the last piece of toast that Humphrey gave me, and drank the last sip of tea. I got up and set the dishes on top of the drawers, they can be cleaned later. I grabbed the clothes that I was planning to wear for the day and made my way to the bathroom. I got there, turned on the light and looked into the mirror, and that was when I got the shock of my life

I noticed a faint hickie on my neck. At first I was in shock, like how and why did it get there. But then I remembered how good it felt in my dream. And then the remembrance of the pleasure began to creak their way back into my mind. And that's when the smile returned to my face. Humphrey did kiss my neck last night, and that alone, even if he only did it for a few seconds, made experiencing the dislocated finger, totally worth it

_Humphrey's POV_

Walking back home to my house, my mind began to wander. I felt guilty over just leaving Kate; we didn't even get to spend time together this morning before I left. Although last night was a little fun. You see what Kate doesn't know, when I woke up in the middle of the night, she was moaning and rubbing herself. I know this probably sounds weird, but I couldn't keep myself from doing so, I gave her neck a little kiss. But the thing is, when I did do that, she let out a loud moan. She seemed to like it so I kept going, but I had to stop myself, otherwise it would leave a mark, and then she would've noticed and… I don't even want to think what she would've done. Probably thrown me out of the house or beat the living hell out of me. I'm just thankful she didn't notice anything, or wake up in the middle of the night to catch me in the act

I got so lost in my thought, that I didn't even realise how close I was to the house already. I knocked on the door. Our door didn't have a handle, so I couldn't just walk in, and I didn't have my keys on me. Soon, my little sister opened up the door for me. "Humphrey you're back" she said hugging me. I swear I have gotten so many hugs this weekend it's unbelievable. "Hey Angel. Miss me?" I said. "Not really, I couldn't remember the password for our computer" she said giggling. I laughed a little. "You know that the password has always been 'alligator3', you don't need my help with that now do you?" I said. "I was only joking, of course I missed you. You're my brother" she said. "Well I missed you too sis" I replied.

"So how was the weekend at Kate's? You get up to much" she asked with a wink. "No, it was fun, and you need to clear that dirty little mind of yours" I said rubbing my knuckles on her head. "Ohh, well better luck next time bro" she said before scampering off. I swear, she might look sweet and innocent, but really, she's a dirty minded little rascal. My thoughts were interrupted by my brother coming down the stairs in his work uniform

"Hey bro how was Kate's?" he asked me with a smile. "It was good. She had friends over yesterday. It was fun so it was" I said. Luckily Matthew wasn't as dirty minded as Angel. "Well that's good bro. listen I've got to go to work, so you look after Angel will ya?" He asked me. "Sure. No get the hell out of here" I said giving him a small punch in the arm. "Right. See ya Humphrey. BYE ANGEL!" she shouted. "BYE!" Angel shouted back. And with that Matthew left

I looked at my phone, which was nearly dead for like the third time this weekend, and it was almost 1:00pm. It hasn't even been an hour yet, and I already miss being with Kate. By now we'd be up talking, laughing, and maybe if we for once were not interrupted, we could've kissed by now. We were so close, and she wanted to do it just as much as I wanted to. But, hey, I guess I'll have to wait a little while longer. That reminds me I have homework to finish. I walked upstairs to my room, put my phone on charge and got the books out

(Time Skip 1 hour)

Finally I got the work done. And that was only from Thursday, I'm dreading to go in on Monday without the work from Friday to hand in. but to hell with it, this weekend was too good to let the homework worry crawl into play. I'll check my phone. Usually when I'm doing homework, I tend to zone out and not notice things happening in the background. I received a message. I opened the messaging app to find a message from Kate. I read the message out to myself

"Humphrey, I didn't get a chance to say this because I slept in so late and you had to rush off. But I just wanted to say, thank you so much for being with me this weekend. It was a lot of fun and really enjoyed your company. You made me feel protected and I now I feel more confident about staying in the house. But I still wish you were here, I really miss you, and having you around the house. You really are the key to fun around this place. But, thanks for making this weekend one of the best weekends ever x ;)"

I smiled uncontrollably after reading that. I decided to send a reply. "Hey Kate, I miss you too. You made this weekend fun for me too. Remember if you need me for anything, just give me a call. I'm always going to be there for you. Signed your best friend; Hummy x "

_End POV_

Humphrey spent the rest of the day thinking about Kate's text, and Kate spent the rest of the day rubbing her neck. Both missing each other's company dearly

**A/N: Well that's the end of another one. Thanks for all the support guys, and again, I'm sorry for the delay, but this has been a really shitty week for me. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out ;)**

**And with regards to the 'New Ideas' story I put up, I had to take it down because an author by the name of "Hito me Bore" was threatening to report me and get me banned from the website. Just in case of any you guys were wondering. Sorry about that **


	24. Monday Morning, Invitation

**A/N: Heads up; a lot of POV skipping. But apart from that, I hope you enjoy this and please continue your amazing support. And sorry for being late, I uploaded it to the doc manager on Thursday, and I realise I didn't add it on to the story #oneofthemdays**

_Humphreys POV_

Ohh Monday's. I hate Mondays. I put my alarm off, just a few seconds after it went off. It was 7:30am. I just laid there. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. I closed them for a little too long and drifted back off to sleep

_Kate's POV_

My alarm was blaring. It was 7:30 in the morning. Normally I'm glad to wake up and get the day started regardless whether we're off school or not. But I wasn't this morning for two reasons. One because I woke up from another strange dream with Humphrey in it, and two I was nervous to see if people found out about Humphrey; about him staying with me over the weekend. Well I say 'if', it was definite. Summer couldn't keep anything to herself if you payed her Bill Gates standards of income. But I don't care, as long as I get to see Humphrey today. When I'm with him, everything outside us just doesn't matter

_Humphreys POV_

I was fast asleep. But soon I felt like I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and I saw Angel, clinging on to by shoulders shaking me. "Humphrey! Wake up you lazy piece of shit!" Angel shouted, her face clearly showing that she was trying to hold back laughter. I yawned and stretched at the same time. When I finished stretching, I looked over to the clock. The time displayed was 8:10am. "Angel! Its 10 past 8. School starts in 20 minutes; we'll never make it in time. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I shouted out, panicking.

"Humphrey it's alright. Matthew is taking us to school because he has to work early today. It meant that we got a little extra sleepy time. You would've known if you weren't at Kate's all weekend" Angel explained. I felt kind of bad for shouting at her, even though it looked like she wasn't that bothered. "Alright then" I said calmly. "And Angel, I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said frowning. She sat on the bed and hugged me. "It's alright you big sissy" she said. "Now hurry up and get changed. We'll be going soon" she said. She got up and walked out of my room, leaving me to get changed.

I got ready quite quickly. I put on my special aftershave, the one that Kate said she liked the last time I was wearing it, and went downstairs to see Matthew and Angel waiting for me. "It's about time" Matthew said tapping his watch. "Ha-ha. You just going to stand there mocking me or are we getting out of here?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go" Matthew said grabbing the car keys and walking out the door. I grabbed my school bag that was lying right beside the front door, where I always kept it. I was the last out, so I closed the door behind me. I got in the back of Matthews car, since Angel took the front, and Matthew drove out of the drive way,

_Kate's POV_

I got to school around 8:15 am. I'm normally in much later, but because I didn't have my parents to leave me in this morning, I didn't want to risk being late so I left the house early. Especially since I had Mr Bratton first period, and he goes nuts if anybody's late. But it turns out my worrying was for nothing because it only took me about 10 minutes to get to my house. I feel sorry for Humphrey; it takes him about 20 minutes.

I went to my locker. Since I was in early enough, I got out my earphones and listened to Maroon 5's latest album. I just can't get enough of it. Beth and Allie were walking up the corridor. They seemed shocked to see me in so early. "Kate! Hi! What are you doing in so early?!" Beth exclaimed. "Well because I don't have my parents to leave me into school, I wanted to play it safe" I replied. "I'm sorry I didn't make it on Saturday, I had to go shopping with my mother. How's your finger?" Beth asked me. "Well it doesn't hurt anymore. And I get this plaster off tomorrow"

"Although Summer told me that you had Humphrey over all week. Is this true?" Beth asked me, whilst giving me eye contact that made me get a creepy feeling in my stomach. "Yeah it is" I replied weakly smiling. "Did anything happen?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "No nothing close to that even happened; now get your mind out of the gutter". I hoped that this would be the end; of course it wouldn't because I know Beth too well, and she'll just keep the questions coming.

"Where did he sleep?" Beth spurted out. "He slept in the bed with me" I replied, trying to sound as calm and relaxed as possible trying not to make it sound like a big deal, even though the faint mark on my neck would tell otherwise. I'm glad that's faded away now. Imagine the looks I'd get from people. Beth's mouth dropped open when I responded. "Okay, how did he sleep?" Beth asked. "What do you mean _how?_" I replied confused. "Did you guys cuddle?" I didn't know what I could say to play this down, so I just nodded. It was now pointless trying to hide it, my cheeks were going rosé

Beth had a look of shock on her face. "What? Seriously?" Beth just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Allie, has Summer said anything to anyone else?" I asked Allie since Beth went into shock. "no, she only told Beth a few minutes ago" Allie said. "don't worry Kate, I gave her strict instructions that she must keep it between us" Allie added. "okay, well that's good. I don't want Humphrey embarrassed that's all"

"Kate, Humphrey will be anything but embarrassed. Speaking of which, where is that womaniser?" Allie said. "I don't know Allie, he's usually in a lot earlier than this" I said. "We're going to the cafeteria now Kate to get some toast. Want to tag alone?" Allie asked me. "No thanks Allie. I'm just going to wait for Humphrey" I replied. "Alright then. Come on now Beth" Allie said grabbing Beth's arm and walking away in the direction of the cafeteria. I just put my earphones back in and waited for Humphrey

"It was 8:21am and still no sign of him" I said to myself. "I hope he's okay". I began to worry, what if he was mugged, hit by a car. My mind was going a thousand thoughts a second, but a tap on my shoulder ended that. I was expecting Humphrey, but instead, I came face to face with Dominika, a girl in 10B. "Hey Kate" she said. "Hi" I replied. "Got no time to talk. Just want to let you know about the party tomorrow night at 6" she said walking away. "What party?" I shouted up to her. "Jessica in year 11 is having a party tomorrow. She's celebrating that she's not pregnant. Gotta' go" she said before running off to another group of friends to invite them as well

I thought it was kind of strange having a party on a Tuesday, but I'm going. Jessica always has great parties; she has a big house, great music, and a variety of drinks and has something lying around for almost everyone. I might bring Humphrey along as well; I get to see him letting his hair down. Speaking of which; where is he? I brought out my phone. The time was 8:24am. I sighed. I thought he wasn't going to be in today. I mean the last day he wasn't in was hard enough.

I felt another tap on my shoulder, and I saw a face I was never happier to see; Humphrey. "Humphrey!" I said clinging to him, not for long though, didn't want to draw attention. "Hwy Kate, sorry I'm late, Matthew was giving us a ride in, and he stopped to take a phone call" Humphrey said looking apologetic. "It's alright Humphrey, I'm just glad you're in. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" I said looking into those aqua blue eyes.

(Bell Rings)

"Looks like I just barely made it" Humphrey said chuckling. "Yeah. Now let's go. We don't want to be caught out here when the 8:30 bell goes, then we'll really be in trouble. I grabbed his hand, and we walked to class together

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Sorry for the late update, please continue the amazing support that you guys always do. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out ;)**


	25. From School to the Library

**A/N: This is the new instalment. Please continue the amazing support you guys have done**

_Kate's POV_

Period 9. I was in English, which is the last class of the day. The teacher was away on a message or something; don't know where the hell he is. Today didn't get too bad. Summer did exactly what she was told and kept her mouth shut. Other than the fact that Humphrey didn't leave my side for a second, or maybe it was me that never left his side, I don't know, either way I really enjoyed today. Humphrey and I have definitely gotten a lot closer. Ever since the weekend, I've been finding myself gazing at Humphrey more. Maybe it was the 'look' I had at him over the weekend. My thoughts were interrupted when Humphrey snapped his fingers in front of my face. He caught me gazing again, fourth time today.

"Kate? You there?" he asked still snapping his fingers. "Sorry Hummy. Day dreaming again" I said. "So as I was saying…" Humphrey continued "… are you really going to that party Jessica's putting on tomorrow?" I told him about the party, even though I haven't asked him to come along with me yet. "Yeah, I am? Why don't you come with me?" I asked. At parties people normally go crazy, and it would bring out a side in people that you wouldn't normally see. "I don't know Kate, I'm not really a party type of guy" Humphrey said. "But Humphrey I want you to come with me?" I pleaded. "But don't you have to get your plaster off tomorrow?" Humphrey asked me. "The hospital appointment will only take an hour or so, we'll stop by afterwards"

Humphrey looked at me when I said that. "'We'll' stop by?" he asked me. "Yeah. You are coming to the hospital with me aren't you?" "Well you haven't asked me to come along" Humphrey said. "Would you accompany me to my appointment at the hospital" I asked him. "Yeah sure. Anything for my bestie he said smiling at me

Our conversation was interrupted when our English teacher came back in, carrying a box. He set the box on his desk and opened it to reveal the contents of it; books. He lifted out a book, I couldn't see the title, and it was obscured by Garth's big fat head, no offense. "This is a book about Beowulf" he said. He coughed and spoke again. "I want you guys to do a one page essay for Friday". Before anyone could moan, groan or even try to object, he began handing out the books to everyone.

"Who's Beowulf again?" I whispered to Humphrey. "He's that guy who fought all his battles naked" Humphrey whispered back. At that moment my mind flashed back to the incident of the bathroom; where I see Humphrey 'exposed'. I smiled hugely at that mental image. About a minute later the teacher came to me and Humphreys desk at the back right of the classroom. He usually hands out stuff from a left-right basis. He got to our table with one book in his hand. "Sorry you two, but this is the only book left" he said. "Kate you can have it" Humphrey said taking to book and putting it on my side of the desk

"Humphrey that means you will have to go to the library and get a copy. They defiantly have a few copies of these, but I'd get over there as soon as possible just to be safe" he said. "Okay will do" Humphrey said before the teacher walked off. Garth turned around to Humphrey and i. "Ha, geek doesn't have a book" he said sounding snobby. "Shut your trap Garth" I snapped. I don't want anyone to say anything mean to my Humphrey

When I said that, Garth looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes didn't have the calming, friendly eyes that Humphreys eyes gave off in barrels, they were cold, lifeless and dark, and gave off the impression 'I'm not a nice guy'; and that was certainly true. He then just turned around to his own table. God I feel sorry for Beth, has to sit next to him in every class every day, I'm surprised she hasn't went mad yet

"But won't you have to walk Angel home? You know she hates walking by herself" I said to Humphrey focusing back to him. "No, she stays in for extra help on her maths on Monday's so I don't have to walk her home. She usually goes to a friend's house and their parents drop her back off" Humphrey answered while packing up his bag. There was only about a minute left of class so everyone began packing up at this stage. "Yeah, and besides the library isn't that far away anyway" I said zipping up my bag. "Kate, can you come with me?" Humphrey asked me. "I don't want to go by myself" he added. "Yeah sure" I said just before the bell rang. We then walked out of the school. We didn't wait around since we didn't have any sisters to wait for, and then we began our walk to the library down the road

_Humphreys POV_

I'm glad I asked Kate to come with me. Truth be told, I hate the librarian down at the local library. She's really aggravating. She's that one woman you know that, no matter what she says or does, can just get on your nerves really fast without it even being her intention. Dreading, Kate and I arrived at the library, it was only a few minutes' walk from our school anyway. And a taxi depot was right across the road, so it saved us from walking back home again, and meant that we can get out of here as quickly as possible

We walked in the front door. The library wasn't really that big, it was about the same size as a big two storey house, which is microscopic compared to most libraries. We were greeted by the lovely voice (sarcasm) of the librarian Mrs Picklestein. "Hey how can I help you today" she said sounding polite, but you can tell that she just put it on. "Hi, I'm looking to see if you have any books on Beowulf" I asked. She gestured her arm out and said "Well go and find one then"

At that moment I was about to snap and completely lose it. But I felt Kate wrap her arm around my waist, and rested her thumb on my skin. It calmed me

"Well what section would it be in?" I asked calmly; thanks to Kate. "Try upstairs to the Anglo-history section" she hissed. God I really wish I could pinch her. "Thanks for your help" Kate said before she dragged me away. She knew that I was about to lose it

We got upstairs, and by luck, I found the exact same book that the teacher handed out in class. I was lucky since it was the last copy. "Lucky find" Kate whispered as we walked back down the stairs to check out the book. I had to use Kate's library card. After checking out the book, and enjoying more blissful contact with that woman, Kate and I walked out and across the road to the taxi depot. "So at last, now I can get my homework; Yippee!" I said lightening the mood.

"Yeah, but can I call you if I need any help?" Kate asked me. "Yeah sure, call me if you need help with anything" I said. "Thanks Humphrey" she said with a smile. "And I mean anything" I said flashing a wink. She giggled "Well, I'll keep that in mind" she said winking back at me. Ever since the weekend I and she have become flirtier with each other. I'm not going to complain, she's fun this way

Finally a taxi came to the depot. Kate and I were the only people waiting so we just hoped right in. We told him our addresses and he made his way. Since my house was closer apparently, he went there first. I wanted to go to Kate's first since I didn't want her to pay the fare, since it was me who asked her to come along. I slipped her a twenty and whispered "It's for the taxi". She smiled at me. "Thanks". We soon arrived at my house. "See you tomorrow" I said to Kate. I waited for her to say goodbye or something before getting out. But she looked like she was thinking about something for a few seconds

She then looked up to me. She reached over to my seat and hugged me. I had to return it, it felt too good. She soon let go of me. "See you Hummy" she said smiling. I smiled back and got out of the taxi. I closed the door waving to her through the window. The taxi drove off. I kept my eye on the taxi until it went around the corner. I went into my house. Closing the door I heard my brother calling for the living room. "Hey Humphrey. How was your day?" Matthew asked me. "It was good. Got an essay to do for Friday which sucks" "Bummer dude" he replied. I then went back upstairs to make a start on reading this book for this essay

(10 Minutes later)

I was reading about Beowulf, when my mind started to wander about Kate. I wonder how she was. I'm going to send her to text her. "Hey Kate. You get home ok?"

I got a reply soon enough. "Yeh, I'm fine. U worried about me :)"

"Just making sure. I can't help but worry. The cab driver looked dodgy" I replied

"Don't worry, he left me home safe. Actually when we left your house he said that we were a cute couple ;)". Even though she wasn't here with me, I was blushing. "The cab driver said you two were a cute couple?" I said joking up the convo. "No, you know what I mean. Now get your homework done, I need to start mine to. See u at school x" she replied. I smiled and went back to work

**A/N: That's the end of this. Please continue the amazing support you guys have given. Please follow, favourite and review. Peace out ;) **


	26. Hospital Appointment and Party Time

**I know a lot of you were waiting for this to happen. And as a thank you for your support and patience and great loyalty during the creation of this story, I give you this long chapter. Enjoy! (And hope you all have a good holiday season)**

_Humphreys POV (Prologue Style)_

Tuesday at school went by as normal. Although there was an odd sense of excitement; it was for Jessica's party. The fact that it was in the middle of the week was irrelevant to pretty much everybody. The last house party that was on that I can remember was Michael's birthday. Michael was a guy in 10C, and his birthday was a few months ago. I didn't go through; I'm not normally a party guy. The only reason I'm going to this one is because Kate wants me to. And I can't say no to Kate

_Exit Prologue style and back to normal view_

(Period 9, Maths)

We're in the middle of a test. I hate tests, unnecessary pressure. Only a few minutes to the end of school now, and then Kate and I would make our way to the hospital for her appointment to get her plaster off. She says that it doesn't hurt anymore, so I guess that's a good thing, and she wants me to go with her because she doesn't want to go alone so. Its Matthews day off today, so I asked him to pick us up from school and drop us off at the hospital. Also Matthew has a date tonight; it's that girl who he always talks about; Sandra I think her name is.

I know he like to get 'frisky' on his dates, Angel and I both. We decided to make ourselves scarce for the night, Angel's staying at her friend Velma's house, so I asked Kate if I can stay at over at hers when I came into school this morning. She seemed excited that I asked and she happily agreed. I decided that tonight, I'm final going to do it. I'm going to admit my feeling to Kate; I just hope she won't get angry with me. I've never told a girl how I've felt about her before, I'm really nervous. Kate soon nudged me out of my panicking thoughts

I looked over to her. "What's question 22" she whispered. "x=4" I whispered back. A relieved look came across her face. "Thanks Hummy" she whispered rubbing my leg and then turning back to her test paper. That touch gave me Goosebumps, in a good way. To be fair, question 22 is quite hard. I probably got it wrong, but hey; a guess is better than nothing. Soon she flicked over the paper; 22 was the last question. "Done" she loudly whispered, which made me and her both lightly chuckle. Then I heard the bell ring in the corridor, final test is over. Now let's get the hell out of here

Our class numbers were quite small today, probably people staying at home getting ready for the party. Luckily Kate and I aren't like that. "Okay, I want everyone to leave their tests here" he said pointing to a spot on one of the desk on the front row. Kate and I were the last out of the class. But on the way out he called Kate back. Did he catch her asking me a question? I don't think so, because if that was the case he would ask both of us to remain behind.

"I'll wait for you outside" I said. "Thanks Hummy" she said looking back over her shoulder as she was walking towards the teacher's desk. I smiled and walked out of the classroom

I walked down the hallway and went just outside the front door. I waited just a few feet in front of the door. I saw my brother's car parked a short distance away. I waved at him, as discreetly as possible to not look like a prick. He waved back at me. I continued to wait. Then, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up and I saw Joanne coming over to me. "Hey Humphrey" she said jumping cheerily towards me. "Hey Joanne" I said trying to imitate how excited she was.

"I can't wait for Jessica's party" she said. "Yeah me neither" I said. "You're going to Jessica's" Joanne asked me sounding shocked. "Yeah" I replied. "Ohh I can't wait to see you there" she said with the shock in her voice replaced with anticipation and excitement. "I'm sure it'll be good seeing you too" I said. "Well Humphrey I've got to go. I guess I'll see you at the party?" she said. "Yeah I'll see you there" I said, even though I knew I would be around Kate the whole time. "Bye Humphrey" she said, but before she walked away she gave me a small kiss on the left cheek. I looked at her in shock, I was not expecting that. She just smiled at me and walked away, turning to me just before she got on the bus. "Hey Hummy" I heard Kate call from the hallway. I turned to see her walking out

_Kate's POV - just after Humphrey walked out of the classroom_

"Yes sir?" I asked curious to why he asked me to remain behind. "I saw you asking Humphrey a question" he said. I stood there speechless. I had no idea what to say that could make this situation any better. "Now Kate, was it only the once?" he asked. "Yes sir. It was only the one question, I was completely clueless on what I had to do" I pleaded. "Okay, I'll let you off this time. Don't let me catch you again or you and your boyfriend will be in trouble" he said turning back to his work. I didn't want to deny that me and Humphrey were together, because deep down I really wanted it to be true. "Thank you sir. I promise I won't do it again" I said. And with that I walked out of the room.

I was walking down the hallway towards the front door thinking about things. Like the amount of times people have commented on how Humphrey and I look like a couple. From the cab driver, to even the teachers thinking so. I decided it's not worth waiting anymore; I'm going to tell Humphrey tonight how I feel. I'll probably wait until we're back at my house, or if we get some alone time at the party. I can't wait for Humphrey to come over. It's been lonely at my house; I really miss Humphrey being there, even if he was only there for a few days.

Hopefully he comes over tomorrow as well; it'll be my last day in the house by myself. In my view it was a success, apart from the finger incident, but it could've been worse. As I neared the door I saw Humphrey and he was talking to… Joanne. What is she doing? I waited a few minutes in the darkness of the hall until she was gone. Good she's about to go… wait? Did she just kiss him on the cheek? Did she kiss MY Humphrey? Okay that confirms it; I'm definitely going to make my move before the end of the night

"Hey Hummy" I said walking to him. He turned to look at me."Hey Kate? You ready to go?" he asked me. "Yeah all set to get this thing off" I said waving my hand out. "Well Matthew's just parked over there" he said waving over to where, I can see his brothers car. As we were walking over I decided to ask him about Joanne. "So what did Joanne want you for?" "Oh she just wanted to ask if I was going to Jessica's" he said. "Do you like Joanne" I asked him. "As nice a person she is, no. She's not my type, a little too talkative"

We got to Matthews car. "You can sit in the front if you want" Humphrey offered. "No Humphrey I'm alright, but thanks for offering" I said as I walked around to the back seat. "Hey guys. How was school?" Matthew asked. "It wasn't too bad today" I answered. "Just a stupid test last class to ruin the day" Humphrey added. "I was talking to Angel when she walked by. She's all set to stay at Velma's. You still up for going to Kate's Humphrey?" Matthew asked . "Well that depends… do you still want me to come over" Humphrey asked turning to me. Without hesitation I responded. "Yeah definitely"

"Right lets go. We don't want to late for your appointment now do we" Matthew said putting the car into gear and driving away. The journey to the hospital was quiet and quick, traffic was light today. Humphrey and I got out of the car when Matthew drove up to the front entrance. "I'll just park over there" Matthew said pointing to an empty parking space in the lot right across from the hospital entrance. "Okay" Humphrey said closing his door. "We'll be out in around 20 minutes anyway" I said "Okay see ya guys" he said before I closed my door. He drove of and Humphrey and I walked up to the front entrance

As we went through I was greeted with the chill of cold air coming from the air conditioning. In the reception area, I was shocked. It was about as packed in the hospital as it was when I went in with my dislocated finger last week. I'm surprised Jasper hospital is still running with so many doctors and yet very little patients are seen here, I suppose that's a good thing, means everybody's okay. Means they have an easy day, but it's a waste of our taxes. Humphrey and I walked up to the reception desk where we were greeted by a new girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was pretty, not like the woman who there last time

"Hi, appointment for Kate Smith to see Dr. Rumack?" Humphrey asked. The girl made a few clicks on the computer. "Oh yes. Dr Rumack has you down for 3:45. He's not seeing anyone right now, I guess you can see you now" the girl said. "We will. Thanks" Humphrey said before he and I walked in the direction of Dr. Rumack's office. I can still remember the night when I came in here. I was drowned in my own tears and never let go of Humphrey's hand. I'm glad he was with me, it would've have been so much worse if he hadn't. I probably would've passed out in the hallway and maybe never even make it to the hospital

Humphrey knocked on the door. "Come in" the doctor said from the inside. We walked in and there was Dr. Rumack sitting at his desk looking over some papers. "Well hello Kate good to see you again" Dr. Rumack said. "Good to see you to doc" I replied. "So how does the finger feel?" he asked me. "It feels better, it doesn't hurt anymore so I guess that's a good thing" I answered. "So are you ready to get straight to this" he asked. "Yeah, the sooner the better" I said. "Okay, I'll get the plaster cutter" he said getting up and walking out the door. 'Plaster cutter'? "Is this going to hurt?" I asked Humphrey. "No. when I got my cast of my leg for my dislocated knee, it just tickles a little but it's not hurtful" Humphrey replied rubbing my arm, which casted my doubts away.

It was quiet for a while. Soon enough, Dr. Rumack came back in, wheeling in a trolley with this thing that looked like a vacuum cleaner. He parked it next to the bed people sit on to be examined. "Come on up here" he said gesturing towards the bed. I got up and walked over to the bed and sat facing his desk, looking at Humphrey still sitting at the desk. Before he turned on the machine, I looked at Humphrey straight in the eye, I think he sensed that I wanted him to come over because he soon got up and stood beside me. With my good hand, I reached out and he took hold of it

Dr. Rumack started the machine. It even sounded like a vacuum cleaner. He then placed the blade on the plaster wrapped around my finger. I get what Humphrey was on about, it does tickle a little. Even though it didn't hurt, I squeezed Humphrey's hand tightly never wanting to let go. He didn't complain thought. Soon enough the plaster was off, and my finger was free.

I tried to move it a little, but it was quite stiff to move. "There we go. It doesn't look half bad. Healed faster than I thought it would, I thought I'd just put a new one on after I got it off. But its seems fine. You're free to go, just leave these in at reception on your way" he said returning to his desk and writing notes on a form; probably mine. He handed me the form. "Just don't do any heavy lifting" he said smiling at me. "Thanks for the help" I said grabbing Humphreys arm and taking us out of his office

"You did well in there, you didn't cry this time" Humphrey said. I lightly punched him in the arm; "Watch your mouth" I said. "Hey I'm only teasing you. I would've been much worse, believe me" Humphrey said. "Really? Would you have cried too Hummy?" I asked as we were approaching the reception desk. "Cry? Kate when my knee dislocated, I passed out for like 3 hours" Humphrey said which made me giggle. We arrived at the desk.

"Excuse me I was told to leave this here?" I said. "Yes. Thank you" she said. I like this new girl, she's actually pretty nice. "Thanks for all your help" Humphrey added. "Anytime" she said to him, and she winked at him. She's a flirty one as well. That wink at Humphrey made me really jealous. I suppose that's a consequence of him being so hot; drawing all the attention from women, even though he doesn't realise he's doing it.

We walked out the front and waved over at Matthew at his parking spot. I saw the lights on his car turn on and he drove off, probably driving around to pick us up. "So you still want to go to the party with me?" I asked. "If you want me to go with you I will. It doesn't mean I'll enjoy it, but I'll be there for you" Humphrey said looking at me. When he said that, I have to admit, I felt a little bit of guilt. "Humphrey, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into going if you're not comfortable"

"Kate, don't back out. You scared you might see someone you like there?" he said with a sly smile. I wanted to say 'no because I can see him now', but to be honest I don't think now's the time to admit my feelings. "Well, maybe. You never though, there could be some hot guys there" I said. Humphreys smile left, and face turned more to a face of curiosity. "Any guy in particular you like? Can you tell me about him?" Humphrey asked. I didn't respond, and I think Humphrey noticed my reaction. "Don't worry Kate, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me"

"Well he is one of the hottest guy I know. He's funny and he's really caring, he has the most beautiful eyes and from what the girls have been telling me; he has a thing for me too. So maybe if he's there tonight I might make an attempt or something, but you never know" I said to Humphrey. Hopefully he won't pick up on that I was talking about him. "Does this guy have a name?" Humphrey quizzed me. "Don't worry. You'll find out who he is soon enough" I replied. Our conversation drew to a halt when Matthew screeched up to us.

We opened the doors and got in the car. "That was quick; you guys weren't even in their 15 minutes" Matthew said sounding surprised. "I know it defiantly went quicker than expected" Humphrey said. "Yeah" I said in agreement. "Well then let's get you guys back to Kate's, you guys got a party to prepare for" Matthew said driving away from the front door. In no time at all we found ourselves on the road going back to my house. We should be there in a few minutes. The ride was quiet until Matthew spoke.

"This is your first house party isn't Humphrey" Matthew asked Humphrey. "Yeah first one" Humphrey replied. "Kate?" Matthew asked. "Yes Matthew". "Do me a favour will ya, and try and keep this rascal out of trouble?" Matthew said rummaging his hands through Humphrey's hair. "I'll try to" I said with a small chuckle. "Humphrey, I packed your good jeans and fancy blue shirt. The chicks are going to be all over you" Matthew said. Humphrey didn't respond to that, he just turned his head to look at me for a few seconds

Soon Matthew turned off the main road and down into my housing estate. On the way down we passed Jessica's house, she lived on my estate but it was still a good walk away. Looking at the house we saw a lot of people walking in already. It's only 5pm, it's way too early to go yet. Humphrey and I will probably go around 6 or so. The party is to end at around 11 or 12. Early for a house party I know, but remember we all have to go to school in the morning.

We arrived at my house. Matthew pulled into my driveway and Humphrey and I soon got out of the vehicle grabbing our schoolbags which Humphrey offered to take for me. "No thanks Hummy I got it" I said putting the bag on. "Humphrey your bag with clothes is in the trunk" Matthew said. Humphrey opened up the trunk and brought a bag out and wrapped it around his shoulders. "See you later Matthew" Humphrey called out as he closed the door. I waved at him. He honked the horn and began reversing out of the driveway. I got my key out of my pocket, unlocked the door and Humphrey and I walked inside.

_Humphreys POV_

Here I am. Back at Kate's again. It seemed different coming in this time that it was the first time I came here. It was almost like I was walking into my home. "So what do you say Hummy, leave for the party around six or so?" Kate asked catching my attention. "Yeah sounds good" I replied. We made our way into the living room. "Just leave your schoolbag here" she said gesturing to a spot in the living room not occupied by furniture. I left it along with my bag of clothes that Matthew packed for me.

I sat down on the sofa and sighed, it was a long day. Kate sat really close beside me and sighed as well, I guess her day was a little tougher. "How does your finger feel?" I asked. "Oh it feels alright, it's a little stiff though" Kate said. "As long as there's no pain, I guess that's a good thing" I said. "Yeah I suppose" Kate said reaching for her TV remote. She turned it on, and the first thing that came on was an old episode of the Big Bang Theory. Kate got settled by resting up against me. Right now there was only one thing I could do; wrap my arm around her. She snuggled in closer as I made the move, almost as if it was scripted. But she didn't complain, neither did i. to be honest, I think we both really wanted to do that

As we were watching this, my mind began to wander, as it normally does. Kate was the topic, as it normally was; I was about what she said back at the hospital. About a guy she supposedly liked. The guy she described, matched what she normally says about me; that I'm cute funny and have really nice eyes. But I better not get my hopes up. Kate's the hottest girl I know, she probably likes a guy from… well she can like any guy she likes. Well what a lucky guy he is. I hope when she tell him, he realises how lucky he is

_25 minutes later_

The episode of the Big Bang Theory we were watching came to an end. "I'm going to go get ready" Kate said. "Need any help getting ready?" I asked in a flirtatious way. "Down boy or you'll have to be punished" she said sounding just as flirty. I loved it when we talked like this, made it feel like we were a couple. I better enjoy these moments, because if she reacts how I think she's going to react, I'll probably never get close to her again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Kate said walking out of the room. I heard her footsteps upstairs, they went from the edge of the hall to about where her room was. I played around with my phone for a while. About 10 minutes later I heard her walking back down again. I waited for her to come in, anxious to see what she decided to wear. When I heard the door opening I. I looked at Kate, and by god I was shocked by what I saw

Kate walked in wearing a really tight black dress which, I'm sure it's rude to think this but what the hell, really made her breasts pop out; showcased how big they were. She'd kill me if she heard me say that. And it showed off her beautiful figure. The dress had little fake diamonds near the bottom, which in the light that was in the living room, really sparkled. Was also wearing a necklace with a locket at the end, and she had on a really nice diamond bracelet. There was no other way to describe her; she was absolutely beautiful

"Well, what do you think?" she asked me. She did a little twirl to show off. I sat there unable to say anything. "Hummy? You alright?" she asked me. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life. You actually look amazing. Wow" I said. "Really you think so?" she asked me. "Kate you know yourself how beautiful you look" I said. "Hummy, stop saying that it's embarrassing" she said. Her cheeks were starting to go a little red. "I'm only saying it, because there is no other word better or stronger to describe how amazing you look right now".

"Thanks Hummy" she said tearing a little. I stood up; intentionally to get my bag, but Kate soon changed that. She scampered over to me and drew me into one of the tightest hugs I've been given in my lifetime. Of course me being me in returned it. I smelled the perfume she was wearing. It was nice, smelled expensive. "Humphrey my room's free now if you want to use it to change into your clothes" she said letting go of me. "Yeah thanks" I said lifting up my clothes bag. "Now don't walk in without a warning, or you just might see something you like" I said trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Sure, it'll be hard though I guarantee it" Kate answered. "That's what she said" i giggled. Kate picked up a pillow and threw it at me. "Just go get ready" she ordered

I made my way up the stairs and down the hall towards Kate's bedroom. It looked pretty much exactly the same as it was the last time I was here. Nothing was added and nothing was taken away. I set my bag on the bed and unzipped it. I took out my good pair of jeans and the fancy blue shirt that Matthew had packed for me. He also packed my Addidas aftershave. Lucky this is the one Kate said she liked. Before I undressed, I took a look out into the hall to make sure Kate wasn't coming up; to avoid a repeat of the incident like what happened in the bathroom over the weekend.

Hallway clear, time to change. I took of my dark t-shirt first and then removed the jeans I was wearing. I had to laugh a little. Not because my boxer's had a picture of a squirrel with its arms folded saying 'don't touch my nuts'. Here I was again for the 3rd time in under a week, in Kate's room with nothing but my underwear on, well I had my socks on this time but same thing. I put my good jeans on, buttoned up by blue shirt, and folded my previous clothes up and put them in my bag. I sprayed on a little aftershave and put it back in my bag. I zipped up my bag and set in the corner of Kate's room. She won't mind it being in here, she probably wants me in here tonight again. Well, hopefully if she doesn't go mad if I tell her how I feel.

I went back downstairs. Kate was sitting where I was just a few minutes ago. I walked in and she took her eyes off her phone and focused them onto me. "Wow Humphrey, you look really nice" Kate said. "Really you think so?" I asked. "Yeah, you look really handsome" she getting up to turn the TV off. "Your definitely going to pull some babes at this party" she added. "Hopefully I won't distract you from your guy tonight" I added, even though it hurt me a little to say it. "It's going to be tough" she said. And then there was silence for a few second. We stared into each other's eyes.

Kate blinked a few times and withdrew from the little staring thing that we had going on. She looked at her phone. "Well its almost 6. Want to start making our way" Kate said. "Yeah sure" I said. Kate picked her handbag, and we walked out the door. She locked it but the key in her bag and we made our way over to Jessica's. Hopefully it'll be fun

We soon seen Jessica's house. But before we walked over Kate stopped me. "Humphrey are you sure you still want to go? Cause if your still uncomfortable we can turn and head back now. I don't mind staying at home with you" she said. "Come on Kate. Let's get in there and have a good time. We can sit and watch movies when we get back afterwards" I said. Kate really wanted to go to this party. She's been talking non-stop about it for two days straight. "Okay lets go" Kate said dragging me across the road. Here we go my first house party

We walked in the front door, I felt so alienated. I didn't know any of these people. They're all in the year above us, so at least that's a reason. I don't think Kate knew any of them either, they probably knew her because she's a cheerleader. Soon we ran into Kate's friends at the back of the house; Allie, Beth and Summer. "Hey guys" Kate said to her friends. "Kate, Humphrey you guys made it" Allie and Summer said at the same time. "Yeah we're here" Kate said. "Where's Harry?" I asked Allie. "Oh he's out on the patio" Allie said. I looked out the kitchen window and that's where I saw him sitting there holding a beer. I said bye to the girls and went out to see him.

I went out on the patio and walked over to the patio furniture where Harry was sitting. "Hey Harry" I said getting close. "Humphrey? Hey. I did not expect to see you here tonight" he said sounding a little surprised. "Yeah me too" I said. "Want a beer" Harry offered. "Harry, you know I don't drink" I answered. "Come on dude, its lite beer. One will not do you any harm" Harry said. It was enough to convince me. "Okay only one" I said. "That's the spirit" Harry cheered. He handed me the bottle, I opened and sat on the chair beside him. "So what's been up tonight" Harry asked me.

"Okay Harry I might as well tell you. I plan on telling Kate how I feel about her tonight" I said. "Really tonight?" Harry asked. "Yeah. I think she has a right to know. I can't keep it in anymore, do you think it's a good Idea?" I asked. "Yeah of course it's a good idea. Kate likes you too, you are one lucky guy" Harry said. "But on the way over her she said she likes a guy already" I said. "That's a technique that girls use to make you think about your feelings for them. Did she mention this guy's name?" Harry asked. "No" I replied. "Yeah that's the technique at work. A little advice, don't come on too strongly" Harry said

_Kate's POV – Just after Humphrey left to see Harry_

"Humphrey looks cute tonight" Summer said. "I know doesn't he" I giggled. "So, what's the situation between you and him?" Beth asked. I looked around to make sure no one was eves dropping. "Tonight, I hope to make my move on Humphrey" I confessed. "Really?" all three of them asked in unison. "Yeah. I really have the urge to tell him. I don't want to hide it anymore. I just hope he reacts how I want him to" I said

"How do you want him to react" Beth asked me. "I want… well I want him to become my boyfriend. I love Humphrey and I want nothing more than to be with him" I said feeling a weird sense inside. "Kate trust me, if you attempt to make a move on Humphrey, it's going to be the best night of your life" Beth said. "Yeah Kate, it's about time you two got together" Allie added. I looked out the window to see Humphrey talking with Harry. Summer noticed

"Look look look. She's checking him out right now" Summer said only loud enough that hopefully only us girls can hear. "I'll tell you one thing Kate. If it goes your way tonight, things might get a little handy" Beth said. A look of confusion came across my face, and then Summer took her time to explain what she meant. "Basically it means when you two get back to yours, things are going to get hot and heavy" she said. I face palmed at that. "Just think toy two could be really sleeping with each other, and really sleeping" Allie said. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. "Look she's smiling. Dirty minded Kate, we thought you were better than that" Allie added.

_No POV_

Kate spent the next hour with her friends, talking about Humphrey and Harry and how great guys they were

Humphrey and Harry were talking about their girls, well Harry's girl and Humphrey's potential girl. Soon all the girls came out to them when their conversation got boring

_Kate's POV_

"Hey guys" I said walking over to Humphrey. "Hey girls" Humphrey and harry both said at the same time. "Mind if we join you guys out here" Allie asked. "Sure thing" Harry said. "Listen guys, Summer and I are going to go home" Beth said. "Yeah I'm sort of warn out" Summer added. "Okay guys, see you at school" I shouted as they were walking away. That left me, Humphrey, Allie and Harry.

"So what you guys talking about?" Allie asked the boys. They both looked at each other, almost as if, telepathically, they were trying to create an excuse for something. "Ahh you know, school and stuff" Humphrey blurted out. "Yawn Boring" Allie sarcastically said as she nested in beside Harry. Humphreys chair was smaller so there was not really that room for me, even though I would love to squeeze in there, it's not going to happen, so I pulled up an extra chair really close to Humphrey and sat with him

"So any stories to tell anybody?" Allie asked. We all just looked to Humphrey; he always had something to tell us. "What you all looking at me for?" Humphrey asked. "Tell them the story you were telling me before" Harry said. Humphrey then gave Harry a fearful look. Harry chuckled. "No not that one, the one when you were staying at Shakey's that time" Harry said. Humphrey then looked at Allie and then back to me. "Are you sure? Girls probably won't find this story that good" he said. "We won't know unless you tell us" I said trying to encourage him. I really wanted to know what happened.

"Okay. Well do you know Shakey's older sister that was a few years above at school?" Humphrey asked. Allie and I both nodded. "Well when I was in year 8 and she was in year 10 is when this happened. One weekend I was staying over at Shakey's and on the Saturday I was struggling to fall asleep. So I went downstairs to get a glass of water, to see if it would cool me down. Anyway I was sitting at the kitchen table and then her sister came into the kitchen. She said hello and wanted to know why I was down in the kitchen. I told her I couldn't sleep and she offered to stay in the kitchen to keep me company. Anyway after talking about completely random stuff for a while, I noticed she was scooting her way closer to me. I didn't think anything of it, I didn't think it mattered. Then I told her a joke and she rested her hand on my leg, again I didn't think anything of it; I just thought she was a 'touchy feely' type of person. Then I felt her hand ooze its way up. Then to my crotch. I was panicking I didn't know what to do; she was basically full on grabbing the dong at this point. I just got up and ran back upstairs"

Allie and I sat there jaws wide open. "Really?" Allie asked taking the question directly from my mouth. "What happened after that" I asked in anticipation. "Well the next morning she wrote me a note in my bag, saying that she was sorry for coming on like that, and that I'm a 'one in a million type of guy' and that no guy was as nice to her as me and she just felt something. I don't think I saw much of her after that" Humphrey said chuckling a little. She was certainly right though, Humphrey really was a one in a million type guy.

(Time Skip 35 min)

After some stories were told, Humphrey and Allie got up. "We're going to go back inside for a bit. You guys going to be okay out here?" Allie asked us. Humphrey and I both looked at each other. "Yeah we should be fine" Humphrey answered. Harry and Allie then went back inside; it was now only Humphrey and I out here. Now's my chance, I'm going to tell him. "There's something I…" both of us said in unison turning to each other. "No please, you first Humphrey" I said

"Kate there's something I want to tell you, but I want you to make a promise to me one thing?" Humphrey said with pleading eyes. "What?" I asked. "Please don't get angry with me?" Humphrey said tearing ever so slightly. "I won't I promise" I said reassuring Humphrey that I won't get angry at whatever he is trying to tell me. "Okay; well here it goes" I heard him quietly mutter

"Kate you are one of the most… scratch that; the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When I moved up into class A in year 8, I looked at you thinking there's no way a girl that beautiful would even talk to a guy like me. But when we were appointed table buddies, I started getting to know you. I learned how sweet, caring and just how amazing you are" Humphrey said. He then took a deep breath. I normally would've asked him something by now, but I was speechless at what he said and I wanted to hear more. "I'm telling you this, because… Kate… I like you. I like you a lot" Humphrey said avoiding contact looking at the ground.

I was gobsmacked. "Humphrey…I … i…" Humphrey then looked up to me, but avoided eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Kate… I just… well… I knew this was a bad idea" Humphrey said; his hands shaking like mad. I grabbed hold of his hand gently and held it. "Humphrey, did you mean that?" I asked trying to hold back my excitement; that he felt exactly the same as I did. "Yeah I did I really did" Humphrey said still looking down with his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply. I placed my free hand on his left cheek, and I brought myself forward and gave him a small kiss. It was only for a few seconds, but to me it felt like an eternity. Humphrey's eyes shot open when I broke it.

"Kate?" he asked me in shock. "Yeah?" I replied, smiling like the joker from Batman. "Did you just…" Humphrey couldn't finish his sentence. "Yes I did" I said. "What about the guy you liked" he asked. "Humphrey I was talking about you" I said still smiling. "Really? I'm the guy you like?" he asked in disbelief. As much as I wanted to say 'no you're the guy I love' I couldn't. "Yeah it's you" I simply said. He too now had a smile on his face. "Does that mean you're my…" Humphrey tried to say before I interrupted him. "Girlfriend? Only if you want me to be" I said. "Kate there's nothing more I would want than to go out with you" Humphrey said, this time keeping eye contact with me. I was filled with joy. I leaned in and gave him another quick kiss. He seemed to like it, I could feel him smiling

"What do you say we get out of here and go back to the house?" I asked. "Yeah I wouldn't mind" Humphrey said with the smile still on him. "Come on let's get out of here" I said grabbing his arm and dragging back into the house. But I wanted to inform Allie first, it couldn't wait. "Humphrey do you mind waiting here while I run to the toilet real quick" I asked. "Yeah sure babe I'll wait right here" Humphrey said with a cheeky smile on his face. "Babe? I like it when you call me that" I said before walking away. He just leaned against the kitchen counter when I went to find Allie and tell her the good news

I found them in the living room standing by the fireplace. "Allie; Humphrey are going to go back to my place now" I said. "How did it go out there?" she asked. "Humphrey told me he liked me". Allie and Harry smiled widely. "So?" Harry asked wanting to know what happened afterwards. "We kissed". Allie and Harry both gasped. "And let me guess, you want to back to your house to finish it off am I correct?" Allie asked. "Sort of" I replied feeling my cheeks go red. "Well good on you two" Harry said. "See you guys at school" I said before walking away.

I walked out of the living room and made my way back to the hallway to the kitchen when I was grabbed and pulled into the dining room. At first I thought it was Humphrey and then I was spun around and I became face to face with Garth. "Oh it's you" I said in disappointment. There was only one guy allowed to grab me now. "Kate why are you so hostile towards me. You need to stop resisting and accept your feelings for me" Garth said sounding as smug as possible. "The only thing I feel for you now is disgust" I said heading to the door. I walked into the hallway only to be pushed against the wall by that same smug prick

"Garth watch it" I said gritting my teeth. "Come on Kate. What is it? What has that stupid Omega got to keep you interested in him instead of me" "Garth, don't you dare speak about Humphrey like that" I said starting to feel really angry. "Come on Kate, I can show you what a real man is". "Garth, Humphrey is more of a man than you will ever possibly be". I said in the angriest way possibly" I said sounding as angry as possible. "Is he now? Well there's only one way for you to find out". He then placed his arms around me and tried to kiss me. "Garth get off" I hissed. "Come on just one little kiss" he said trying to get at me; me struggling to get out of his grip

Suddenly his arms flew away, so to speak I opened my eyes and I saw Garth being pinned to the wall by Humphrey. "She said get off" Humphrey said still pinning him. "Humphrey let him go" I pleaded. As much as I wanted Garth to suffer, I don't want Humphrey to hurt him, not MY Humphrey. He obeyed my instruction and let garth go. Garth stumbled backwards and Humphrey came over to me. "Did he hurt you?" Humphrey asked. "No he didn't. Come on let's go to my house. I don't want to be here" I said hugging Humphrey. "Let's go" Humphrey said gesturing me to go to in front. Accepted his offer and walked in front

Just before I walked out the door I heard Humphrey grunt. I turned around and Humphrey was on the floor, Garth was standing over him holding a candlestick. "No one tells me what to do" he said. Humphrey didn't respond, he didn't move a muscle. Everyone stared in shock. Humphrey laid still. I kneeled beside him. "Humphrey? You okay?" I asked his unconscious body tearing up. No response from him. "Garth what the fuck did you do?" Harry asked. "He pushed me, I thought I'd just get my own back" Garth said.

Not that I was listening, I kept my eyes focused on Humphrey. He was still breathing, which I was thankful for. "I think we should get him home" I overheard some guy say. "He's staying at mine tonight. It's just a around the corner" I said. "Well I have my dad's car with me. I can drive you guys round" Hutch came forward. "Thanks Hutch". Hutch helped me carry the unconscious Humphrey into his car. We got him and, and then he drove off. "Thanks for the lift Hutch" I said. "Hey don't worry about it. And Garth's going to get what's coming to him" Hutch said looking sternly. I smiled at that. Soon we arrived at my house. "Can you carry him up to my room?" I asked Hutch. "Your room?" Hutch asked me lifting up Humphrey. "Yes please"

Hutch set Humphrey on my bed. "Right that's him. Just take care of him will ya?" Hutch asked. "Don't worry I will" I said. And with that Hutch left. I knelt on the bed beside him looking at his pretty face. He began to stir, I sat beside him as he was waking up. "Kate? Kate?" he wheezed out. "Yes Humphrey, it's me" I said soothingly. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. How are you feeling" I asked holding his hand. He whimpered. "My head really hurts". "Humphrey you stay here and I'll get you some pain meds". I got up and went quickly to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet in the mirror and I got the pain killers out and poured Humphrey a glass of water. I went back up to my room to give them to Humphrey

I went into the room and sat beside Humphrey on the bed. I handed him the pill in one hand, he took them, I gave him the water to help him swallow, which he pinned almost instantly. "Thanks babe" Humphrey said. "You need to rest Hummy" I said my hand grazing his cheek. "Only if you stay here with me?" Humphrey asked me with those begging eyes. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stay with my man?" I joked. Humphrey gave one chuckle and rested his head down on the pillow.

I went downstairs and did all my before bed checks, doors locked, lights off, windows locked etc., and went back up to bed Humphrey. He already got himself under the covers and was looking pretty comfortable. I took off my dress, which me in my bra and panties. I climbed under the covers and nestled my head on Humphrey's chest. I rested there for a while, but in felt I had to speak. "Humphrey?" "Yeah" "thanks for tonight, I just want to say thanks for sticking up for me, and sorry that it got you hurt" I said burying my head in his chest. "Kate don't worry about it" Humphrey said rubbing my back

"Humphrey before I go to sleep I have one thing to say" "What is it Kate?" he asked still rubbing my back. "Humphrey, I love you" I said. My heart rate increased so much it felt like it was humming. "I love you too Kate" he said pulling me into an embrace.

**A/N: Well here we are. It's finally happened. I hope you all enjoyed, I might continue the story once I come up with a few ideas. Please follow favourite and Review. I would really like to see your reviews on this chapter. Peace out ;) **


	27. The Last Day Together

**A/N: This chapter might be a bit uneventful, but in a few chapters something exciting will happen. There's a vote at the end of this chapter for you guys to decide. Anyway thanks for all the support **_Kate's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It sets itself automatically. I stretched over to put it off. When it was off, I rested my head back on my favourite pillow of all time; Humphrey's chest. He just laid there as I rested my head on his chest; my love. Listening to the thump of Humphrey's heartbeat and feeling the motions of his breathing, I couldn't help but think about last night. It all happened so fast, Humphrey telling me how he felt, kissing and Garth attacking him.

"Humphrey, you awake?" I said quietly hoping not to annoy him just in case he isn't awake. "I'm awake. How did you sleep?" he said raising his arm up to scratch his eyes. "That was one of the best sleeps I think I've ever had. All because I was with my man" I said holding on to him tightly. "I'm so lucky" I heard his whisper to himself. "Lucky for what?" I asked, I think catching him off guard since he didn't respond to it for a few seconds. "Lucky that I finally have the girl of my dreams" he said kissing the top of my head. I snuggled in closer and laid there comfortably on the love of my life

A few minutes later, I realised that we needed to get up for school. Humphrey nodded back into sleep; poor thing had a rough party. "I'm going to the bathroom to change. I'll wake you up when I come back" I whispered into the sleeping Humphreys ear. I lifted the clothes I was planning to wear today and headed into the hall. I closed the door and walked down to the bathroom.

I changed into my new underwear quickly; because usually Lilly keeps coming into the bathroom in the morning when I'm changing, so it's a habit that I get dressed quickly. I put on my jeans, and I looked down to try and button them I saw Humphreys arms wrap around me. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Look who's up" I joked. He kissed my neck. The contact caused my head to swing back in motion. I looked up to Humphrey's eye; "I love you Kate" Humphrey whispered. I reached around and brushed my hand on his cheek. "Humphrey I love you too" I said back. I opened my eyes and, in the mirror, Humphrey was already changed.

"I'll make us some tea and toast, and then we'll be on our way" Humphrey said before giving my neck one last kiss before he left. I rubbed the spot on my neck he just kissed. "Humphrey I really do love you" I said to myself before continuing to change.

I was walking down the stairs and from the hall I smelled the scent of freshly buttered toast. I went into the kitchen to find Humphrey eating toast and drinking tea, beside him there was another set of tea and toast. "That for me?" I asked. Humphrey nodded, since his mouth was full. Soon enough we finished breakfast. Humphrey and I left my house on the way to school. The walk was quiet, but I was holding and squeezing Humphrey's hand, and that was enough. Humphrey squeezed my hand with equal enthusiasm

"You sure you want to be seen with me?" Humphrey said. "Of course I do. What makes you say that?" I asked in return. "Because I'm the guy who got beat up at yesterday's party" he said sounding embarrassed. "Humphrey, Garth attacked you with a blunt weapon. Believe me, it's worse for him than it is for you. Don't worry I'll be beside you the whole day, so don't you worry" I said rubbing his hand reassuringly.

"You going to tell people about us?" he asked. In sight of the school I stopped him and turned him to face me. I gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. "No it didn't. But you know how to make my mood brighten" Humphrey replied with a smile on his face. I smiled and we continued walking to school.

We walked down the hallway getting the odd look from people. Probably because I'm still holding his hand, but I didn't want to let go. I wanted to do this for the longest time and I'm not going to waste a second. Soon we came up to our group of friends; Beth, Summer, Allie, and Harry. "Well look at this" Summer said folding her arms. The rest of the gang turned around, and I was shocked to be greeted with a wash of smiles and winks. "About time" Beth pouted

"Humphrey how you feeling? You didn't look so good last night?" Harry asked. Humphrey wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "I've never felt better in my entire life" Humphrey said kissing my head. That action got a few 'Aww that's cute looks' from the girls. Harry just stood there. "I'm hungry" Harry said rubbing his stomach. "Humphrey do you mind coming to the cafeteria with me" Harry asked. "Yeah sure" Humphrey replied. I turned to him before he walked away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in class" I said, getting a smile in return from the man of my fantasies

The men soon were away, leaving the women left to gossip and play. "Come sit" Allie said. We all followed her until we were outside Mr O'Neill's classroom. We sat down on the benches across from the room and I knew what they were going to ask me. "Tell us what happened" Summer begged. "What did we miss last night?" Beth asked curiously. Seeing that there was no way to get out of this I decided to tell them.

"Well after you two left, it was Humphrey and I along with Allie and Harry out on the patio. We were talking for a good while and then they; Allie and Harry, decided to go inside. Well then Humphrey told me that he liked me…" I saw Allie mouth to herself 'I knew it'. hehe, guess his secret crush wasn't so secret after all. "… and after a little admittance of feelings from me… we kissed". "And then Garth attacked you?" Summer interjected. She must've heard that part of the story and she's trying to piece it together

"After we went back inside, I went to find Harry and Allie, to tell them the good news. On the way back to the kitchen, where Humphrey said he would wait for me, Garth grabbed me and tried to make a move on me". that statement got a look of shock from the girls including Allie, suppose she didn't know why Garth hit him, she just saw the assault. "Humphrey showed up, pinned him against the wall, saving me. he was escorting me out and then Garth hit in the back of the head with a blunt object". Shock returned. "Was he knocked out?" Beth asked. "For about 20 minutes. Hutch got him in his car and brought us back to mine where he spent the night" was the end of my story.

"When hutch came back, he and his gang gave Garth a good beating so they did. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but whoa he got it bad" Allie said. "Good, got what he deserved" I muttered to myself. "You going to tell your folks about you and Humphrey going out" Beth asked. "Well, not right away" I admitted. "Why not right away. I thought your parents liked Humphrey?" Allie asked. "They do. But if I tell them as soon as they get home, they'll think that we were 'up to something' during their time of absence, and then my mum would kill him" I explained. "Oh alright, I understand now" the three of them said. At that moment the bell rang; time for class

_Kate's POV – Narrative Style _

The day actually went by pretty normal. Humphrey and I were as close as possible anyway, so it's not like anything like that's going to change quick. Garth didn't come in today, scaredy cat, and it turns out people did hear what happened to Humphrey, but it was the opposite of what he was expecting. People were on his side and turning against Garth. Even Jessica came up to him and apologised for what happened. Humphrey told her that it wasn't her fault and not to worry. I told Humphrey about how I felt about telling my parents, and he was perfectly okay with it. I swear there is actually nothing to dislike about this guy. I guess that why I fell for him. We pick up on the way back to my house; I invited him over; supposedly to do homework, since it is our last day together

_End Narrative Style_

"So what time do your parents actually arrive back home?" Humphrey asked me. "Mum told me that they should be back around 6 or so" I answered. "Gives us a few hours alone" Humphrey said nudging my arm. "Down boy, nothing's happening tonight" I teased. "I'm just kidding. Besides we wouldn't have enough time anyway; knowing my luck your mother would probably walk right in at the ending" Humphrey said, making me laugh. "Your luck can't be that bad, everyone's on your side in the Garth situation, you've got a girlfriend now. How could that be bad luck?"

Humphrey was quick to respond. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that my good lucks about to end and better just be careful" he said defensively. "Relax I'm only teasing you" I said rubbing his arm. "We better make a move on Humphrey, looks like it's about to rain" and with that Humphrey and I's pace increased and we soon arrived at my house just as the rain started. We arrived at the door only slightly wet from the rain. "Just in the nick of time" Humphrey said.

I walked in first after Humphrey gestured me to go first. I threw my schoolbag at the side of the hall. "You not going to do your homework then?" Humphrey asked. "I only have a few hours with you. The homework can wait" I said walking into the living room. I sat on the sofa and Humphrey made his way in and sat beside me. I settled in the position he always let me be in, and turned on the TV. I didn't care what was on; I just wanted to be here with him

About an hour of some show, I don't know I wasn't paying attention to it; I made gestures up towards Humphrey. I was kissing his neck hopefully to get his attention. Move successful. Humphrey drew his attention away from the TV and to meet my eyes; not that I think he was paying much attention to the TV either. I moved up to meet Humphrey, and we kissed. I loved and hated doing this at the same time; I kept smiling like an idiot. It was embarrassing me. Why does he have to be so good? I just can't stop smiling

The kiss broke and we just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, with me still smiling. "Someone's happy" he said rubbing my nose with his. "That's because I am happy" I said. We looked into each other's eyes a little more. Then I made a bold statement. "Kiss me again Hummy". He wasted no time and kissed me again. This time I felt his tongue touching my bottom lip, quite an obvious indication. I granted him access and let him in. It was our first, proper, passionate kiss. And I enjoyed it, a lot.

We sat on the couch for a good while, just kissing. As our tongues were dancing in our mouths for what seemed like forever our hands wandered. His went down my back, rubbing me and stroking me. felt kind of nice. Whereas my hands wandered down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up to feel his abs. This is bar far one of the best moments of my life. I could've continued this for hours. But Humphrey withdrew from it, saddening me. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No no no. it was amazing. As much I as I hate to say it, I've got to go home now. Before your parents arrive" I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same. "I'll see you at school okay" he said softly. "Yeah, I will" I said. We got up and walked into the hallway. Humphrey got on his schoolbag, and his bag filled with his clothes from the night before. Just before he opened the door, he turned around to me. I walked up to him and we were kissing again, at least for a few minutes

"Humphrey" I whispered. "Yeah" he answered. "Thank you, for making this last week, one of the best weeks of my life" I said before giving him one more kiss. Then he opened the door and he turned to me before he left and said; "Best week of your life so far"

**A/N: Well here's the end of this one. Okay, now here's the vote for the big event that will happen in two chapters time; I'm letting you guys decide because I just don't know. **

**Humphrey and Kate finally have sex, in which case the story will be rated 'M'**

**Humphrey gets involved in an accident, and ends up in hospital**

**Garth tries to get Kate again, which result in Humphrey and Garth in a full scale fight. (won't tell you who wins)**

**Those are the options to choose from guys. Let me know in the reviews or Pm's what you think would suit this story best. Thanks for the amazing support guys. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out ;) **


	28. Parents Blessing

**Thanks for all the votes on what to happen next (results at the end). The reviews and Pm's really showed off what you guys would like to see happen. Anyway, here's another chapter, please continue the amazing support you guys have been doing**

_Humphreys POV- walking to school _

I wonder if Kate's parents figured out anything. I didn't leave anything at Kate's so there should be no indication that I was there, apart from the time Kate told her I was there. But at least there was a reason, and her mom seemed to be okay with it. But that reminds me, if Kate will ever tell her parents about us. I understand the reason; her parents thinking that we were up to stuff; as she'd put it. But I can't help thinking; is it because she's embarrassed to be with me? Do her parents not like Omegas? I thought those days of Alpha's and Omega's not being together were over.

"Humphrey?! Humphrey?!" Angel shouted knocking me out of my thoughts. "What? What is it?" I asked still daydreaming slightly. "Maybe I should be asking you that question. What's up with you lately? You've been acting weird ever since you went to that stupid party?" Angel asked. "I don't know" I said. "Did something happen with Kate. Because I'll tell you one thing, you've been spending more time with her than you do with your own sister" Angel said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Humphrey you're my brother. I love you. Matthew is never home half the time, working or out with his friends that girl of his. The only time he ever speaks to me is when he says he's leaving to go to work. So in reality, you're the only family I have. And for the last few days you haven't been really talking to me. I don't want to lose you Humphrey, because you're the best big brother in the world" Angel said clearly sounding upset. I stopped in my tracks and brought her face up to meet mine.

"Angel, listen to me. I'm sorry if I haven't been there for the last couple of days. Believe me it's been weird and strange for me too. I'll promise to try and make more time for us okay?" I said trying to sound upset as well. I'm not really good at this sort of thing. "Sorry for making a big deal out of this Humphrey. It's nothing really" she said shaking her head. "Hey don't worry about it sis. I promise to try and spend more time with you". She looked up to me smiling. "Thanks Humphrey. You really are the best big brother ever". "I Know" I replied. She lightly punched me. "Don't be so smug". "Come on sis, we better make time. Bet you're looking forward to seeing Lily?" "Sure am" she said, sounding as if she was in a better mood

(Time Skip- Period 3: English)

"… and then Banquo's body was tossed in the river" the English teacher said. Just as he was about to continue his phone rang. His phone was in the store room, so he sort of had to leave the classroom. He went into the store to answer the phone which gave Kate and me a few minutes to chat. "Oh God, I thought he was never going to shut up" I commented. Kate let out a little laugh. "How you getting on in your Beowulf essay?" Kate asked me. "Getting there, but I'm not done yet. Should get it done by tonight" I replied.

"Remember you have to return that book to your favourite librarian" Kate said. "I can't wait for it" I replied in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry I'll come down with you. You really don't like her do you?" Kate asked. "No I don't. I don't know what it is but when I see her I think she'll ask me change for a ten when she only has a 5" I said. Kate found that funny and laughed a bit, even though I was deadly serious. "Well don't you worry; I'll be there alongside you to keep you calm"

Our conversation was interrupted when the teacher came out of the store room. Everyone was quiet almost instantly, as we all knew what he was like when people are talking in class. "Alright class open up your books and get ready to take down these notes". I opened up my book on the next clean page when the teacher called my name. "Humphrey?" "Yes sir?" "The headmaster would like to see you in his office as soon as possible"

I got up from my desk greeted with a number of "Ohhhh's" from fellow classmates. I was in confusion, because I didn't do anything, at least I don't I did anyway. I left the classroom and made my way up to the headmaster's office, thinking about why I could've been called to see the principle when I haven't hurt anybody, or done anything to annoy any teacher or classmate, unless he's asking me to do something with the school. But whatever it was, I'm about to find out as I approached Mr Herman's office

I knocked on the door to his office. "Come in" I heard him shout from inside. I walked in and he seemed to be, almost pleased to see me. "Humphrey. Please come in and sit down" Mr Herman said gesturing towards the seat in front of his desk. I took the seat and waited for him to speak. "So Humphrey how are you?" Mr Herman asked me. "I'm good sir" I answered. "So Humphrey I'm going to cut to the chase here. I heard what happened between you and Garth, how he attacked you"

I wasn't expecting this. I wonder how he found out. I heard he was good at working stuff out but this is odd. "I want to let you know, that I plan to get Garth on school report. Because Humphrey that was a premeditated attack on you from what I heard was completely unnecessary" Mr Herman said. "Sir I don't want any more trouble with him anymore" I said. "It's not up to you Humphrey. If he hit you in the right place he could've killed you. It's part of the regulations. I just want to tell you before he returns to school tomorrow. This will be kept under wraps, so Garth won't be embarrassed, even though I think he should be"

"Well thanks for the heads up sir" I said. "That's everything now Humphrey. You can return to class" Mr Herman said. "I got up and left rather quickly. I didn't want to be in there longer than I had to be. As I was walking down the corridor the bell went for class. People were walking out of classrooms walking towards there next lesson. I ran into the girls from my class, Kate was with them carrying my schoolbag. "Thanks babe" I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

She smiled when I did and we walked to the next lesson, which was Maths. A few minutes into the class Kate and I were quietly exchanging words underneath the teacher's radar. "What did Mr Herman want you for?" "He wanted to talk about the thing with Garth. Says they're going to be keeping an eye on him for a while". "Oh alright". "Did I miss much in English" I asked. "Yeah, 2 pages of notes. No homework" Kate said. "Can I borrow your book? I'll return it later tonight". "Yeah sure. I have cheerleading practice after school, so I won't be home for a while. Don't know what time I'll be back at" Kate said. "I'll try and get there as late as I can". Kate reached into her schoolbag and got out her English book. I took it and put it into my schoolbag

_Humphreys POV – Narrative style_

The rest of the day went on as normal. I got some news from Angel. She was going to go to Lily's after school, which I found surprising given her little episode this morning. Anyway I went back home by myself, to find that Matthew was away. If Kate wasn't at practice, she and I could be here enjoying our company. I don't mean that in a sexual way, just like every other time we have been at each other's houses. The notes that Kate gave me, I copied them over to my book quite quickly. This meant by 4:30 I was making my way over to Kate's house to return her book. School was over an hour and a half ago, surely she was home by now

_Exit Narrative style_

I arrived at Kate's house, with her parents two cars parked in the drive. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Eve answered the door. "Ohh hello Humphrey. What brings you around?". "Oh I just borrowed Kate's book. I was out of class for a while and she lent me this to copy up the notes" I said. "Well good. Catching up on the work like a good boy" she said patting my head. "Yeah well I guess so. Anyway can you give this to Kate for me please?" I asked handing her the book.

"You can give it to her yourself. Come on in. She'll be home shortly" Eve offered me. I noticed the dark clouds coming in, and I suppose it's better to wait for the storm clouds to pass. "Guess it couldn't hurt" I said as Eve was letting me in. I didn't know where to go, so I waited for Eve to walk in front. She got in front, and went into the kitchen where I sat at the table. She got a can of coke out of the fridge and handed it to me. She sat down with me.

"So Humphrey, how are you?" Eve asked me. "I'm good ma'am how are you?" I asked. "I'm good. And Humphrey, call me Eve. Ma'am just makes me sound old" she said with a chuckle. "Okay thanks Eve" I said rather nervously. She allowed me to call her that earlier, but I was scared in case it changed. "So Humphrey I'm going to ask a few questions. And I want you to be completely honest with me" Eve asked. My eyes sprung open when she said that

"Okay" I replied nervously. "Did you and Kate sleep together when we were away?" she asked me looking at my eyes directly. I panicked, but I had to be honest, lying would just make things worse. "Yes okay. But nothing of 'that' nature happened. I promise you! Please don't hurt me" I said scared for my life. "Humphrey calm down. I'm not mad, and thank you for being honest with me" Eve said grabbing my shaking my hand that was on the table. "Just don't take Kate away from me please" I said almost crying.

"Humphrey, I'm not going to take Kate away from you. Why would I do that" I just looked up, I didn't know what to say. "Humphrey, Kate adores you. More than most girls would adore the guys from One Direction. She has never said one thing bad about you, she clearly likes you. Possible love's you". I was so shocked to hear Eve, Kate's mother say these things. Kate always built her up as over protective and well known to lash out but she seemed unusually accepting. Most mothers would've probably chased me away by this point.

"So Humphrey tell me, how do you feel about Kate?" Eve asked. I felt more comfortable to tell her the truth. "Eve, I love Kate. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me" I felt weird for telling her mother this, because, well I don't know I've never been in a situation like this before. "Why don't you just tell her this? Humphrey it would mean the world to her" Eve said in a calming tone. At that moment we heard the door open. "Mum I'm home!" I heard Kate shout. "I'm in the kitchen dear" Eve shouted back

Kate walked in, and was shocked to see me just sitting there with her mother. "Humphrey?" Kate said, sounding surprised. "Yeah darling. Humphrey dropped in to give you something. He also has things he needs to talk with you about" Eve said turning to look at me as she did so. "Oh okay. Well I got to use the bathroom first" Kate said, looking at me wondering possibly what I would want to talk to her about. "That's okay dear" Eve said. And with that Kate went up the stairs to use the bathroom

"Before Kate comes back down Humphrey, I've got to tell you this. Winston and I have talked, and we have decided to give you our, sort of 'blessing' to be with Kate" Eve said. "Wait, really? You don't mind?" I asked in astonishment; that this was actually happening. "Humphrey you're a good guy and perfect for our Kate" Eve said getting up. As she was walking away she turned back to me. "And Humphrey? when the time comes when you and Kate get together, if you know what I mean…". When she said that I gulped. I thought she was going to say 'I'm going to rip your dick off' or something like that. "… just make sure that you're safe. Promise me that" Eve said. I had to admit I was surprised at that. "Okay. I promise". Eve smiled and then walked out of the room

Kate came back down to sit with me in the kitchen. "So what's up" she asked me. "Well one; I have your book here for you" I said handing her the book. "Wow. Didn't expect you to be done so quickly" Kate said. "Kate don't say that again, it's not good for my rep" I said smiling. Kate smiled as well and lightly punched me. "What else?" she quizzed. "Your mum and dad have basically said that if I asked you out, they would be thrilled" I said. "They seriously said that". I nodded. She got up and hugged me. "I knew they would realise that we would be good together" she said quietly. I just hugged her back, tightly

"Come on lets tell her the news" she said dragging me with her. In the front living room there was Lily, Angel and Eve. Suppose it was time to tell Angel as well, my only sister. "Well?" Eve asked looking at us. Kate didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "What? Are you guys going out" Lily said sounding shocked. Kate and I both nodded in unison. Eve had a nice pleasant smile on her face. "It's about time" Angel said smiling as well. God sometimes she's an annoying little rascal. But I love her. Not as much as I love the girl I have in my arms, the girl of my dreams, with a blessing from her parents

**The votes are in. Here are the results;**

**Winner: Humphrey and Kate have sex (18 Votes)  
Runner Up: Humphrey gets into an accident and ends up in hospital (11 Votes)  
Bronze: Humphrey and Garth get into a fight (9 Votes)**

**I was intentionally only going to use one. But since you guys are so enthusiastic about them, I've decided to use them all (In the order they won). Please continue the amazing support you guys have been doing so far. Please Favourite, Follow, and Review. Peace out ;)**


	29. A Night at Humphrey's

**A/N: Here it is, the winner of the reader's choice; Humphrey and Kate finally get it on. If you do not like scenes like this, you can skip. It doesn't make a difference to events I have planned for later. I hope you all enjoy this and please continue the amazing support. Caution; STRONG LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS**

**(Sorry about the late update, school has been an absolute nightmare, and the removal of laptops from the sixth form room didn't make it any easier)**

_Kate's POV – sitting at her desk _

Well today could've gone better. Today was Garth's first day back since the party. Humphrey didn't take it easy. You could clearly notice how he was taking it and how he was feeling; always looking behind him, shaking a little sometimes, even sweating occasionally. Luckily Garth finally did some good and stayed away from Humphrey. He stayed away from a lot of people today. Since people heard what happened, even some of his 'followers' deserted him, disgusted that he would attack someone so harshly. Especially to a guy like Humphrey. I don't really care, he gets what he deserves

Lily at least had a good day. Everyone was glad to see her back and she's invited all her friends over to the house for a slumber party on Saturday night. I can hear them talking it out downstairs, well I say talking it out. I think even the next door neighbours can hear their opinions. I wonder how Humphrey is. Better give him a text and see

(Text Conversation)

_K: Hey Hummy x_

_H: Hey Katiepie x_

'Katiepie' was his response for me calling him 'Hummy'. I liked it, it was really cute. I liked the fact that we had the little nicknames for each other

_K: So what's up?_

_H: Just sitting with Angel talking about stuff. You know if it's okay for her to go over on Saturday _

_K: Not sure yet, I can hear them talking it out. It'll probably happen_

_H: Good. She's looking forward to it_

_K: What about you? What you doing on Saturday _

_H: Knowing me, just lying at the house. Matthews going over to his girls place, so I get the house to myself_

_K: So you'll be alone?_

_H: Yeah. Lonely old me haha_

At that moment, I got an idea

_K: Do you mind if I come over? Keep ya company_

_H: Yeah I'd love that? Do you think you could maybe stay the_ _night?_

I genuinely thought there for a second. My boyfriend just asked me to spend the night at his place. This could be like our first date almost. The problem is; whether my mother would let me go to his. She probably would feel weird about it, but I'm sure I can get her on board of the idea.

_K: I'll ask my mum. But I'm sure she'll be fine with it_

_H: Okay _

I put the phone down on the desk and went out my room and made my way down the stairs, where I ran into Lily who had a smile on her face. Looks like she got what she wanted. That wasn't a good sign; it meant that I would have extra hard to try and get her on board with the Humphrey idea. I hope she allows me. I'd hate to be stuck here on Saturday while Lily's having fun with her friends, when I could be over at Humphreys having some fun

I walked into the living room, where I found mum, sitting on the sofa and watching the evening news. "Hey Kate" my mum said. "Hey mum. Do you mind if I ask you something?". "Yes sure honey" mum said as she lifted the remote and turned off the TV. "What is it?" she asked. I sat down next to her on the sofa. "Well you know Lily's having her friends over on Saturday?" "Yes" mum said with a sigh at the end. "Well I was wondering if it was okay if I could maybe go over to Humphreys and stay the night."

I was bracing myself for the reaction. She's probably going to roar at me at the top of her lungs. But that's not what happened. Instead she asked; "Why?" "Well because I don't really know any of Lily's friends, and Humphreys going to be alone, and I just want to keep him company. I know it sounds like an odd request, but he stayed over here for a few days while you guys were at the wedding, and nothing bad happened". Well not to me anyway. "So what will you two be doing?" "Just watching movies and talking, like we normally do" I said, I know what my mother is thinking

"Is that all" she asked whilst looking directly at me, with a look that suggested she was thinking 'come on Kate I know what you're planning'. "Yes that's all" I said. But she still was looking at me; like the way a cop looks at a criminal when he knows that not everything is being said. Why is she giving me that look? I mean; what does she want me to say?

"You just want a night in with Humphrey" dad whispered behind me and into my ear. I jumped a little at that; he just came out of nowhere. I moved up from my spot so that he can sit down. "Well is okay if I can go?" I asked. All I wanted was an answer, not all these questions afterwards. I wasn't borrowing money from a bank; I just wanted to go over to my boyfriend's house. It wasn't the millionaire question. My mum looked like she was thinking about, and dad made a response. I thought it was odd because the question wasn't aimed at him originally

"Well from what I heard from out there, I'm not too sure" he said. I sighed in frustration. "What's the big deal?" I asked. "I'm not having my daughter stay with some boy" he said, sounding like a parent from one of those horrible kids movies. I was about to let rip, but luckily mum cut in before I had a chance to go off the rails. "Winston, let me" she said giving her the signal to keep quiet. "Kate if you asked me this a t any other time, for any other boy's house I would've said no. But because I know Humphrey, and know that he's a good boy, and I can see how happy he makes you; you can go over if you want"

I jumped up and down clapping my hands with joy. I hugged my mum and said "Thank you" about a million times over, and at the speed of light. I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, to get to my room so that I can tell Humphrey the great news. I held the phone in my hands, and I was shaking with excitement.

_K: Mum said it was okay. I can come over _

_H: That's great :D _

_K: What time should I come around?_

_H: Well Angel leaves at 6:30 and Matthew leaves at 7. Does 7 sound alright to you?_

_K: Yeah that's sounds good. I can't wait _

_H: Neither can I. See you 2moro Katiepie xx_

_K: See you 2moro Hummy xx_

I was rolling over my bed with excitement. So much so that I rolled off the bed and whatever way I landed, I kicked the drawers of my bedside cabinet open and in them something caught my eye that got a serious feeling rolling within me. It was those contraception pills that Summer gave me last weekend. A thought then came across my mind. If Humphrey and I were going to be on our own for a night, there was a chance that I could end up pregnant. And like they said in sex ed, it's way too easy for pregnancies to happen. And they can always happen when you least expect them

I walked down to the bathroom with the box of pills in my hand. I filled up a glass of water. I glanced at myself in the mirror and I can see myself holding the box and the glass of water. The box said at the front enclosed in a blue box 'Take two for maximum effectiveness'. I opened up two, bracing myself. I took the two in my mouth and took a huge gulp of water. There it was, I swallowed them. Holding the box, and after pouring the water down the sink I walked to my room. I felt a little weird after taking those pills, but soon the thoughts left my mind when I thought of Humphrey and me

I was thinking, we'd have the house to ourselves. We'd be upstairs in his room, probably lying on his bed kissing. I almost felt him touching me caressing me. I have to admit, thinking about Humphrey or us together like that was really turning me on

_(Saturday. 7:05pm)_

I ran the doorbell of Humphrey's house. Humphrey opened the door. And from the look on his face you would think he hasn't seen me for years. He drew me into a hug, which I returned, but he nearly suffocated me he was hugging me that hard. "Hey baby" I said gasping when he let me go. "Hey Babe. I'm so glad you're here" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. He then dragged me into the living room, where he had his Ps4 hooked up and Netflix was loaded. On the coffee table there was a bowl of popcorn and six pack of soda.

"This your set up?" I asked. "I tried to make it nice. To make it feel more like a date. So much for that happening " he said sounding disappointed. I gave a kiss. "It's really sweet of you Hummy to make an effort like this. And yeah, I guess this is a kind of date" I said taking my coat off. "Here let me take that" Humphrey said. I handed him the coat. "Such a gentleman". He chuckled at that. I sat down on the sofa and picked up the PlayStation controller

Humphrey soon jumped, and I mean literally, jumped beside me. "So what do you wanna watch" he asked me. I looked through what was on the home page to see if there was anything I liked. "How about this" I said highlighting over 'How to Train your dragon'. Humphrey looked and made his decision. "Yeah sure, I like that film". "Well Hummy I haven't seen this, so try not to ruin it for me". "Don't worry. But it's good I'll tell you that".

I clicked on the movie and soon it was starting. Humphreys arm wrapped around me; the classic move. I snuggled up to him and watched the movie

(Time Skip 1hr 40 mins)

The movie was over, and I enjoyed it. I'm glad I selected, and I enjoyed the fact I was snuggled up to my boyfriend. He definitely is the best pillow. "That is actually a pretty good film" I said fixing myself up. "Yeah glad you enjoyed it" Humphrey said getting fixed up as well. We didn't move an inch the entire duration of the film. "I was so comfortable I didn't want to move" I said. "Same. You are quite the blanket". I leaned in really close to him. I leaned in really close to him. "Really now. Would you like this blanket tonight?"

A devious smile came across his face. "Yes, I would love this blanket on top of me" he said. At that moment we were lost. Instinctively, we kissed. Humphrey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. i felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. I gladly let him in. Humphrey and I were lost in passion. This is probably one of the best nights I've ever spent at a friend's house. Humphrey was rubbing my back as we were making out. It made me feel really relaxed.

Humphrey broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. He found the sweet spot on my neck that gave me a really pleasurable sensation. I swung my head back in delight. I then got an idea, and since I knew it was going to end up that way anyway. I pressed my lips against his ear to whisper him something. "How about we take upstairs Hummy?". He stopped kissing my neck and lifted his head to look at me straight in the eye. "it's like you were reading my mind". With that, I got off Humphrey, he turned off the TV, locked the front door and began walking upstairs

_Humphrey's POV_

I followed Kate upstairs. I was glancing at her ass on the way up, as it was swaying back and forth. I think she caught me. "You like?" she said in a sly tone. I gave her ass a light slap. "Yes I do". She turned to me "You are a naughty boy aren't you" she said. Kate is definitely in the mood. I hope she isn't though. As much as I would want her to be, the problem is I haven't got any protection. She'll be mad at that won't she?

We made our way to my bedroom door. She stopped, turned to me and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I reached behind her and opened the door. we came crashing through my room. I felt Kate's hands lifting up my shirt. I broke contact so she could get it over. She took the quick moment to take of her shirt as well to expose her bra. We returned to kissing and soon I felt her unbuttoning my trousers. I paused. "I should tell you, that I'm not wearing any underwear"

I thought she would be disgusted, but she pressed her mouth to my ear. "Neither am I". "You dirty girl" I whispered. "I know I'm dirty" she said. And before I could say anything she pulled my trousers down. Embarrassingly, my dick was already hard. Kate giggled. "Someone's eager" and then she reached behind her and unclipped her bra and exposed her amazing breast. I just stood there looking at them in aww. They were amazing; almost as if they had been lifted straight from a model form one of those dirty magazines

"You like?" she asked. I just nodded. I was lost for words. "Well here…" she said grabbing my hand and placing it on her left breast. "… they belong to you now". "Can I have a receipt please" I said nervously giggling. Kate just smiled, and removed her jeans. She was right, she wasn't wearing underwear. I was in a trance, staring at her womanhood. "Is this a good enough receipt for you?". I didn't respond. I was star struck. "Come on sexy" she said grabbing my arm. Before she pulled me away, I shut the door.

She lay on my bed. I followed suit and was on top of her, engaged in another passionate kiss. Her hands this time were rubbing my back. Because she was lying on hers I could get much access so I was rubbing along her sides. She liked it, I think. She was giggling, I must be hitting her ticklish spot. My mind was going at Concorde speeds. Here I was, with the girl I have liked for the past year, became my table buddy, and this time last week I was at her house, as her friend. Now she's here in my bed naked, passionately kissing me as her boyfriend. Only one thing could make this better

"Humphrey?" she said in between kisses. She didn't call me 'Hummy'. Something's either wrong or getting serious. "Yeah Kate?" I answered. Then she said the five words that would make any boy in the world literally drop to his knees. "Please make love to me" Kate said ever so sweetly. It broke my heart. "You sure" I asked, because I wasn't sure if I misunderstood her. "Never been so sure of anything in my life". I was about to do the deed, but then I remembered.

"Kate there's one small problem" I said in disgust. "Oh I wouldn't call it small Humphrey" she said. I didn't get what she meant until I felt her grab my manhood. "I would call it a big problem" she said pulling me into another kiss. I pulled out of it as soon as possible. "No it's not him. I don't have protection" I said my cheeks going red. "It's alright Humphrey. I'm safe". "What?" . "I had a feeling this was going to happen. I'm safe. Please Humphrey I need you".

I was sort of confused, but that left my mind as quickly as it came in. I'm glad she came prepared at least. I just smiled and kissed her again. "This is your first time isn't it?" I whispered. "Yeah it is" she said before kissing me again. "Please be gentle with me?" she begged. My right hand left her body and stroked her hair lightly. "I will Kate. I wouldn't hurt you". "I know you won't. That's why I love you so much" she said before kissing me again, all the time her hands stroking my manhood. We were lost, just kissing and fondling each other, her giggling every now and then when I'd grip her breasts.

I felt her running her fingers through my hair. "I really like that. The way you're touching me and playing with me. It's so sexy Hummy". I just smiled down to her. "Humphrey please, put it in" she said desperately. "Wow, didn't realise I got you worked up" I said still smiling down at her. "Well accept the fact, that you really know how to turn me on". We engaged in another kiss. And then I heard her say something id thought I'd never hear from that sweet mouth of hers. "Now fuck me with that dig dick Hummy" she said with a mischievous grin plastered across her.

I brought my hands down to her thighs. I opened her legs, taking my cock in hand, and rubbing it up and down her opening, spreading the lips, pushing in just a bit. "I'm going to start now. I'll take it slow" I told her, pushing the head of my dick in far enough to lodge it in her opening. "You're tight. Really tight," I told her. "Too tight?" she asked, teasingly. "I hope not." I leaned over and kissed her again. "I am. This may hurt a little, but I'm going to take your cherry now. I can't get in any further until I do. Alright?"

She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes only sparkling shadows in the dark. "I'm ready." She whispered. I bent over her, my hands holding her shoulders. I thrust hard, driving into her to the very root. She gasped, thrusting back against me, her back arching, her fingers digging into me, "Oh God!". I held still, while she ground herself against me. "I know it hurts a little. Let me know when it's Ok to move again." I whispered into her ear trying to reassure her

She moaned, "I felt it Humphrey. I really felt you take my cherry," she said. "I know, it was wonderful," I told her, leaning over her and kissing her softly, while I was buried inside of her. "That was fucking intense," she said, clutching me to her. "Fuck me now, slow and easy, while I get used to it". I eased my dick out of her slowly, and took my time with her, making love to her so slowly with long full strokes. I started moving my hips more sideways, stirring her up.

"Oh shit! Do that some more," she said. I was making love to her for a long time, like that, on her back, playing inside of her. Fast and slow, short strokes, and long ones. All the different angles I could find, moving her legs around, using her wonderfully. Kate was beautiful, laying there for me, eyes closed, moaning, and letting me have her. I felt her start up the peak toward orgasm a few times, before falling short and moaning sweetly when I'd change things up. But I knew that she would reach her orgasm pretty soon

I slowed down, still hitting her hard, grinding my hips against her with every stroke. I'd found her weakness, and watched her scale the peaks again, the sexiest sounds escaping her lips. God I loved her. I could feel her legs trembling, and I pressed them backward, my hands gripping the back of her thighs tightly. I tried to maintain that same pace, not wanting to change anything, when it seemed to be working for her so well.  
She started whimpering, squeezing her own tits, tugging on her nipples. "Harder," she begged.

I didn't speed up much, but each thrust was powerful, shaking her body. I found a motion that rubbed my pubic bone against her clit, sliding against it, at the end of each stroke. Her moans and whimpers became a gasp, and then quiet. I kept pounding her, and she finally went off, huge. She screamed out, and I hurried to cover her mouth with my hand, while I kept fucking her, milking the orgasm out of her. She screamed into my hand again, successfully muffled, squirming underneath me. I felt her muscles tense out and her juices leak

Soon enough she came down from her high. And soon enough I was close to reaching my orgasm as well. She probably could tell. She whispered; "Cum for me Humphrey". I sped up the pounding a bit and that got her moaning again. "Oh Humphrey" she moaned. That final moan, and my name, was enough to send me over the edge. I gave a few final thrusts and I erupted inside of Kate. "Kate I'm Cumming" I exclaimed

_Kate's POV_

Merely seconds after my glorious orgasm, I felt Humphrey tense up. His breathing had increased so much that he was practically panting as me made his last thrusts into me. "Cum for Humphrey" I whispered. He held me closer as he yelled out, "Kate I'm Cumming!" And soon, pools of cum erupted inside of me, blasting all over my insides. The feeling of warm cum inside of me was almost enough to make me want to orgasm again. Humphrey made his final thrusts inside me before pulling out and collapsing on top of me. We passionately kissed as he rolled to his side, looking at me. I swear that the way he looked at me just made me feel like I was perfect in every way. And I wanted him to know that he was perfect to me

"Humphrey that was amazing". "Correction. You were amazing" Humphrey said looking at me directly in the eyes. I leant forward and we were engaged in another kiss. My lips were almost numb we've kissed so much tonight, not that I'm complaining. "You've completely drained my energy" Humphrey said panting. "I think it's time for bed" I said. When I said that Humphrey got up. "Where you going?" I asked, I have to admit sounding a bit clingy. "I usually have a shower before I go to bed"

"Oh okay" I said lying my head back down. "You wanna join me?" he asked me. I smiled and jumped out of the bed without even responding. Like I was ever going to pass up the chance to have a shower without my hot boyfriend, or as I will know him, my amazing lover.

**A/N: Well here it is. I'm sorry if it's not up to standards with other writers, but I try and write from experience as much as I can. I hope you all enjoyed it and keep up with the amazing support. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace out ;) **


	30. Waking Up, Mothers Talk

**A/N: this chapter has a mature scene in it as well. Sorry if you don't like it, you can skip to about halfway down. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you continue your amazing support**

_Kate's POV_

I woke in my favourite position, lying cuddling up with Humphrey with my head on his chest. I loved the way he breathed; each slow rise and the slightly fast decent was the more to make the perfect alarm clock even better. And the fact that we were both still naked was a bonus

Last night was just amazing. I loved every second of it. The way he touched me, caressed me, and how he went from being lovingly gentle to being rough and wild. I have to admit I was surprised at how I acted. I practically begged him to fuck me. Then the shower afterwards. I'll tell you one thing that was one steamy shower. As soon as we were done cleaning each other, we came back in here and we lay in our usual positions, and I fell asleep almost instantly. I think he did as well, we were both drained

I looked up to the clock that was on Humphrey's bedside table. His alarm clock was funny, it was a minion from despicable me with goggles above its eyes; they housed the clock. I saw the time and my eyes shot open. It had just gone past twelve midday. God, we must've been tired. I looked to see Humphreys face. I moved around to my side to face him. He looked so cute the way he was sleeping, with a subtle smile on his face.

"Hummy, it's time to wake up" I said softly. He grunted a little and then his eyes began to flutter underneath his eyelids. His eyelids opened and revealed those beautiful blue eyes. "Morning beautiful" he said gazing at me. "Afternoon, sleepy head" I said putting emphasis on the afternoon part. "What? What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Just gone 12" I said. "How long have you been awake?" "Just a few minutes. You're so comfortable I just can't seem to get up in the morning time". He chuckled a little. "Well I supposed that's a side effect of being the best boyfriend ever" he said with a smile appearing.

"Hey only I can be the judge of that" I said playfully. He got up and lay on his side. "Well then ma'am, what is your decision?" he asked just as playfully. I gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You sir are defiantly the best boyfriend, best lover, and the most wonderful, sweet, caring guy on this Earth" I said. "Is that it?" he said sarcastically. "Nope" I said. A questionable look came across his face. "You're the biggest" I said and I made a reach for his manhood.

"Hey easy tiger. I'm not in the mood yet" he said. "I'm too tired anyway to do anything just yet" I said. And I meant that, I hips still sting a little frim last night "How about I go and get you some toast and bring it up here?" he said adjusting himself ready to get up. "Humphrey if you do, I will reward you. Big Time" I said teasingly. Humphrey got up and when the sheets left him, he realised that he was still naked. I giggled as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Relax Humphrey, it's not like its anything I haven't seen before" I said. Humphreys face developed a smile and his hand left the covered area exposing his wonderful area for my prying eyes to see. He decided to tease me; he walked over to his chest of draws slowly like a model at a fashion show. And when he got a new pair of boxers out, he did a sort of; dress tease I suppose you can call it. "Are you trying to tease me Humphrey?" I asked. "No. why would I do such a thing" he said before walking out the door

_Humphreys POV_

As I walked back upstairs to give Kate her breakfast in bed, I was still in astonishment that I had slept with the girl of my dreams. She even called me the best lover ever. That was one hell of a compliment of course she hasn't got much to compare to, but hell it was still a great compliment to get. And from the way she was coming on to me this morning, I think she might be in the mood for some more action. And now that I'm fully awake and energised, I'm ready too

I walked into my room and she was still lying on my bed. She was playing, from what it sounded, some sort of racing game on her phone. When she saw me with the plate of toast in my hand she smiled at me lovingly. "Humphrey, sometimes you are too sweet" she said getting up on the bed and adjusting herself so that she was sitting upright. I sat next to her and handed her the plate. She took it off me and began to eat the buttered toasted slices I made for her

"So where is the 'big time' reward you promised me" I asked. "Humphrey I can't give it to you now. My mouth's full" she said with a wink. I smiled immediately, and as if on cue my dick began to harden in my boxers. She locked her phone and set it on the nightstand and continued eating. Soon she was finished. "So do I get my reward now" I said playfully. She licked her lips and then moved those lips forward to meet mine. While were sharing a passionate kiss, her hand made its way to rub my semi erect dick through my boxers

"I want your dick Humphrey" she said breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes, and I saw her giving me the sharp look of desire. "You do not know how sexy you sound right now" I said. She pushed me against the bed so I was lying on my back. She lay on top of me and she started to lick all the way down my body, kissing my abs on the way down. Soon she was on the floor with her face practically buried into my boxers. She then pulled them off, exposing my erect dick

"Awfully excited aren't we" she said taking my dick into her amazingly soft hands. He began jerking it slowly, tantalizingly slow. My head fell back, and I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a soft groan. God, this felt good. It was even better that Kate had initiated it. She worked her hand slowly, tentatively. I glanced down at her and noticed that she was smiling, but I could sense she was nervous as well; this is her first time doing this. To be fair it was my first time getting one of these as well.

"God that feels so good Kate" I moaned, hoping that it would make her less nervous. Her smile got bigger. "I'm sorry. I don't have any experience at this. Just tell me what you want okay" she said. "Kate, you're doing great." I mumbled, letting my head fall back once more. I could feel her breath on the tip of my dick as she jerked me. It only added to my excitement. "Kate, can you put it in your mouth?" I asked quietly. I moved my hands to her hair, weaving my fingers into the soft locks. She hesitated. "I might be bad at it." she said. "Kate, as long as you don't bite me, whatever you do is going to feel like Heaven." I urged. She chuckled softly. I looked down at her again.

She held my dick firmly with her hand and moved her face closer to my dick. I bite my lip. She looked up at me, smiled, and then her tongue flicked onto the head of my dick. I moaned instantly.

It swirled around the head, before she enveloped the tip of my dick completely. Her tongue traced the underside of my head. My breath hitched. Her hand started jerking me off once again, and it sent shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

I was in heaven. But one thing that to spoil the moment. "BUT I WONDER WHERE WERE YOU, WAS I WAS AT THE WORST DOWN ON MY KNEES" Kate's phone blared out. Someone was calling her. I was expecting her to stop and answer it. But in fact something different happened. "Humphrey can you get that I'm kind of busy here" she said, and then without warning, she took my entire dick in her mouth. Obeying Kate's command, I lifted the phone. It was her mother calling

Knowing Kate's mum, she would think something was up if Kate didn't answer, so I answered it. "H-Hello" I said shakily. "Oh hi Humphrey wasn't expecting you. Where's Kate?" Eve asked from the other end of the phone. "Kate's' uh… in the… bathroom right now" I said trying to contain my moans as Kate continued to work that glorious mouth on my dick. "Do you want me to give her a message or do you want to wait for her" I said quickly. "Tell her that I'm dropping Lily's friends at their houses sand I can pick her up when I leave Angel off at around 2". "Uh… Okay I'll make s-sure… she gets the message" "okay bye" eve said. And I hung up on her a quickly as possible so I can let out a really loud moan that I was holding in since the start of the phone call

"What's the message Hummy?" she asked taking my dick out of her mouth. "Your mum said she's bringing Angel around at 2 and that she'll give you a lift home" I said. "Hmm, gives me time to finish this" she said. She went back to what she was doing, but there was no point, I was close. "Kate I'm close" I said, but she didn't stop. She just kept going. "Kate… Kate… Kate…" I moaned. Soon my entire body tensed up, I reached the point of orgasm.

I expected Kate to jump off in horror, but the exact opposite happened. She kept her mouth on my dick as I was cumming, even after I tried to warn her. My amazing high was dying down; I had never felt a feeling like that. It was ecstasy, and the girl of my dreams gave it to me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see her smiling up at me, holding my softening dick still in her hand. "Salty" she said. I just chuckled softly. "You dirty girl"

"I'm your dirty girl Humphrey" she said making her way up so that she was lying up into me, making herself comfortable. "I need a rest after that" she added. "Yeah me too. We can't lay here for long though, your mum will be around in about…" I said glancing toward the clock; it displayed the time 12:55pm. "… in about an hour or so" I said. "I wish I could just stay here forever" Kate said really holding me like was holding on for dear life. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "Me too" I said

(Time Skip 2:00pm)

I was waiting with Kate at the front door, for her mother to arrive. To be honest, this has been the best weekend of my life without a shadow of a doubt. We were just standing at the door talking. "So Kate before you go, you must tell me. Did you enjoy this weekend?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. "Yeah. Definitely. We must do it again sometime" she said with a smile appearing on her face too. "What was your favourite part?" I asked teasingly. She began to blush heavily.

She came up to me and whispered into my ear; "When you made love to me". I pulled her in. "Was it really that good?" I asked. "Amazing. Like nothing I've ever had" she said looking into my eyes. I was about to kiss her, but a horn from outside brought us out of the trance. "Well I guess that's my queue" Kate said fixing herself up. I opened the door to let her walk out, but before she walked away she turned to me and kissed me on the lips. It was quick, but passionate all at the same. "See ya at school Hummy" she said walking away.

I watched her walk away, until Angel ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey big bro" Angel said. "Hey lil sis. How was your weekend?" I asked. Angel let go of me and ran into the house. "It was great. How was yours?" Angel asked. I waved at Kate out to the car, she waved back to me and then her mother drove away. "Unbelievable" I said to myself

_Kate's POV_

I got into my mums car, saying hello to Angel as we passed. I waved to Humphrey before he went back into his house. I was nervous to see what accusations my mother was going to throw. But nothing happened. My mother put the car into gear and drove off. A few minutes later we arrived back home, and mum still hadn't said a word. What's going on in her head? This is not like her at all. I was about to get out of the car, but mum grabbed my arm. "Wait... I want to have a little chat"

I knew that was going to have something like this, but I assumed she would be shouting instead of having a little chat. I guess there's no way to avoid this, I might as well get it over with now. "Okay" I said making myself more comfortable in seat again. She smiled at me. "So how was your night?" she asked. "It was good" I said shrugging. "Now Kate, I want you to tell me everything. What happened? And I want to know all the details". I got really nervous, I wasn't sure how to tell, I mean these are details you don't share with your mother.

"Well when I arrived we watched a movie…" I started. "Yeah?" my mum edged. "… and then we sort of kissed…" "Sort of?" my mum asked. "… okay we made out…" I embarrassingly admitted. "And then what?" my mum asked, I think I know where she's going with this. "We went upstairs" I said with my cheeks as hot as a burnt slab of meet. "And what did that lead to?" mum asked me. "What do you mean mum" I asked. "Did you two have sex?"

She had no shame in asking me that question. I didn't answer; I just looked out of the window, seeing my extremely red cheeks in the faint reflection in the window. "Kate?" mum asked. "Yes we did" I said quickly. "Okay. How was he?" mum asked. I was stunned that she would ask such a question. "What?" "Was he good? Did he take care of you? Make you feel loved?" she asked, sounding, to be honest, quite concerned about my sexual experience.

I decided just to answer the questions; there was no point of ignoring them. If I did she would just jump to 100 different conclusions. "Yeah he was good. He did take care of me, and he did make me feel loved" I said. I smiled at the memories of last night, when Humphrey made love to me; my mother's voice snapped me out of my loving daydream. "Well good. That's good. Just one more question" mum said. "Okay" I said preparing for what she had in stall. "Was it 'safe'" she asked. "Yes" I answered with no hesitation. "Okay then" mum said. And with that we got out of the car and walked into the house

**A/N: Well that's the end of this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review Favourite and Follow. Peace Out :) **


	31. The Real Reasons

**A/N: This chapter is going to be interesting. I'm sorry for the late update, school was off for the week and instead of working on this, I was partying. Oh well, here we are. Hope you all enjoy **

_Kate's POV_

Sunday. I woke up, after sleeping in to 12 midday, to the smell of breakfast. God, mum yesterday was terrible, asking me those questions. That was so embarrassing. Thank god Lily and dad didn't ask me those questions. It was even more embarrassing than that time my pants feel down during the second grade play. Well at least it's all over now. To be honest I was surprised at how she reacted. Suppose my mother's still a young woman. She was married a few days after her 18th birthday, and she had me when she was only 19, and mum hasn't really got any girlfriends to talk to anyone like this. I don't think she ever had to be honest

I got dressed and headed downstairs for something to eat. To my disappointment, it wasn't breakfast mum was cooking. "Mum what are you cooking" I asked. "Your father has invited his boss to dinner" she said with an ever so slight rage in her voice. Dad just looked up from his newspaper and said; "You want me to get that promotion don't you? We need to suck up as much as possible". Disappointed that it wasn't an amazing lunch being cooked I just went into the living room where Lily was sitting

"Hey big sis" she said, but then turning her head back to the TV. "Anything good on?" I asked. "Nothing really" she responded. I just pulled out my phone. 12:15pm the clock displayed. I hated Sundays, nothing to do because half the town is closed. The only places open are local grocery stores and maybe a bar or two in the evening with some band of wanna be rock stars, who just copy the lesser known songs of bands like AC/DC or Def Leppard. I wonder what the girls are up to

"I'm Bored. You girls up to much tonight? Like wanna hang out or something?" was the text I typed. I forwarded it to Allie, Beth and Summer. Hopefully at least one of them is free, and can hang out or something. I'm not going to spend this Sunday at the house. After I put my phone into my pocket, I noticed Lily was looking at me. "What?" "Who ya texting'" she asked. "None of your business" I replied. It really wasn't. but she didn't seem to be bothered by that response. She changed the subject quite quickly

"So how was Humphreys? Never got a chance to ask". I gulped a little. "It was fun" I simply said. "Yeah I bet it was" my sister said giving me an evil smile. "Did you do the deeds?" she asked me. I guess I was wrong, Lily definitely would ask me these questions. "What you talking about?!" I said trying to act shocked. "Did you two have sex?" she asked bluntly. "What gives you that idea?" "Well one; you at his house for the entire night unsupervised, two; you haven't stopped smiling and three; I found those pills in your room"

"Lily! Why were you going through my stuff?" I asked in almost rage mode. "Well I lost my Xbox controller, and I was looking for it?" "Why would it be in my room? I don't even have an Xbox, I have a PlayStation" I said waving my hands around in frustration. "Sorry, I was looking everywhere" she said. "Just promise you won't tell mum and dad please?!" I asked, well basically begged. Lily smiled at me. "Don't worry I won't tell them. But hide them better, cause if it was easy for me, it will be easier for our detective inspector mother" Lily said. "Okay" I said. Cheeks red with embarrassment, I left the living and went back to the safe haven of my bedroom.

I brought my phone and noticed I received three replies.

Summer said; "Up at grandmas ". Beth said; "Meeting someone tonight. Soz Kate". And then there was Allies response, and it intrigued me. "Well tonight Harry and I are planning to just head a walk around Jasper. How about you and Humphrey join us? Double Date". "Yeah sure. What time you planning?" I replied back. "Well I'm meeting Harry across the road from the g-mart at around 6, sound okay to you?" she texted back. "Yeah sounds fine" I replied

I decided to call Humphrey, id figure it be quicker to. _*ring*ring*ring* _

"Hey Katiepie"

"Hey Hummy. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Well Allie asked me if you and I wanted to go on a little walk around Jasper with her and Harry tonight. You wanna come with me"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Can you meet us at g-mart at around 6?"

"Yeah no problem babe"

"Okay. Thanks Hummy. I have no idea what I would do without you"

"Listen baby, I gotta go. Matthews calling me. I'll see you later"

"Bye Hummy. Love you"

"Love you more"

"We'll soon see about that Hummy" I said. I gotta an "ohh" sound from Humphrey before I hung up. I texted Allie and told her that Humphrey and I are going to be there. Her reply was "That's great. I can't wait. Double date here we come "

I went downstairs to my mum and dad in the kitchen. "Hey mum, is it okay if I head out with my friends around 6?" I asked mum. "What friends?" dad asked, again with the question not directed at him. "Allie, harry and Humphrey" I answered. "What you going to be doing" he asked again. "Just walk around the town and stuff, nothing really interesting" I answered. Dad was always one who had to know every down detail. "Sure that's fine darling. Just be back at around 9 or so" my mum said, cutting my dad off. "Thanks mum" I said walking out of the kitchen before my dad could interject

I waited at the bottom of the stairs. I knew that mum was going to say something to dad about the way he was asking me all those questions. I stayed quiet and listened in from the hallway of my parents arguing in the kitchen. "Winston what was with you, asking her all those questions" my mum hissed at my dad. "What's with me? What's with you? How can you let our daughter just go out and… do things with some boy?" my dad barked back. "Well normally I would be… well myself. But it's different. I know Humphrey, and Kate really likes him. And to be honest you can see the difference his arrival in her life has changed her, for the good"

"How do you know Humphrey? He's only been here a few times and you barely speak?" dad said. "It goes back further than that" mum answered. "What do you mean?" dad asked. Good thing he asked that because I wondered the same thing. "Okay, well you remember the week I was at the hospital, on a trial experience when I was offered a job there?". With no response, I assumed my dad was nodding. "You know it was on the same week his parents died?". No response. "Well on that night, his father died at the scene. But his mother didn't" mum said, which surprised me.

"Humphrey got a cab to the hospital, by himself. I don't know where his brother and sister where, but he arrived at the hospital. The doctors told me that I had to break the news to him. So I sat him down, and explained what happened. He was in tears and he lay on my shoulder for about 10 minutes crying. Afterwards he stopped. His cute little blues stared directly into mine and he asked me if he could see him. his mother was still barely alive, and against regulation I took him to see his mother"

I was shocked to hear this. "I took him to see her, and I left them in peace. I couldn't watch it" my mum said. I heard her sniffling, she must still feel very emotional about this. "After a while I heard silence in the room, I walked in and he was sleeping, with tear stains around his cheeks, with his mother's hand resting on his neck. I went over to him, and slowly lifted him up and carried him to the seats and lay him down.

I stood at the door, waiting for the doctor who was on call to return. I heard a light chuckle from the direction of his mother. I looked over to her, and her eyes were barely open, but she was looking at Humphrey sleeping on the chairs. She glanced at me and smiled, she looked back at him and she said, hes such a good boy isn't he. Before I had a chance to say anything she said, 'I'm so proud of him', and after that her heart monitor flatlined". I heard my mum starting to cry.

"that's why I didn't take the job at the hospital" my mum added. "Does he recognise you?" dad stupidly asked. "No I don't think so. We would've found out by now I think. I hope he doesn't. I'm sure it would bring back a lot of painful memories for the kid" mum said. With that, I went upstairs and retreated to my room. I learned something new. I now understood why mum doesn't hate or want to kill Humphrey, and I know the real reason why mum turned down the job offer at Jasper Hospital. I wonder if Humphrey will recognise mum at some stage. Well, let it happen when he does. Not sure how he'd take it

**A/N: Well, will Humphrey remember. We'll find out. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace Out ;)**


	32. The Hero Pays the Price

**A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update, but Fan Fiction was down for me over the weekend, but anyways here it is. It's also late due to the fact I re-wrote it 3 times, story wouldn't match up. (Runner up to reader's choice)**

_Humphrey's POV_

5:30 now. I better start making my way to g-mart now and I should be there on time. Let's check; phone, wallet and this little something. I open my secret box under my bed, creepy and maybe a little girly I know, and brought out a small red box. Kate and I's night went well, amazing in fact, but there was one thing I never got to do. I got this for Kate; it's a necklace with a blue crystal in the shape of a heart. I thought she'd like it, even though she's not much of a jewellery person

I even got a little card as well, "To my dearest Kate, Lots of love Hummy x". You got the card free when you ordered them online. I wanted to get it online because if I went to the mall or something she would've guessed I was getting her a present, and she would've been like 'you don't need to get me anything hummy' and stuff like that. I don't need to get her this; I want to get her this. Guarantee when I give her this she's going to have the biggest smile on her face.

With all my stuff in my pockets, I'm ready to go. I better pop into Angel's room and tell her I'm away. *knock*knock*. "Come in" Angel shouts from inside her room. Angels lying on her bed in nothing but her underwear, while her laptop is open on Skype with Lily and one other friend. "Angel I'm going out now" I said. "Where you going Humphrey?" she asks. "A few friends of mine just going on a little stroll through Jasper. Nothing exciting". "With my sister yes?" Lily shouted through Angel's laptop. "Yes" I answered. "Right gotta go. And Angel…" she looked at me, "… put some clothes on! You're not casting couch" I said. Angel went a little red, but her friends laughed at her. With that I was gone

I went downstairs and I saw Matthew siting on the sofa, watching something that resembled MTV cribs. I have no idea what it was, but it looked absolutely shit. "Matthew I'm away out alright" I said to him. "Ok bro. if you need a ride back or anything just give me a call" he said. "See ya" I said. And then I was away, just before I go I better check to see if I have Kate's gift. Yep it's here. Let's go.

(Time Skip 6:00pm, outside G-mart)

Right that's me arriving, just on time. I glanced at my watch which has just gone 6:00pm. I hate walking to g-mart sometimes. The only to get there, from my house, is to go through the alleyways and then across the freeway. And it's not easy either; there's no walk bridge or subway, just an 'island' in the middle of the road to stand on. And you have to time it perfectly to get across the 4 lane freeway. I just stood there waiting for a few minutes, until I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out to see that Kate was calling me.

I answered it. "Hello Kate" I said. "Hey hummy. Where you at?" she asked. "I was about to as you the same question. I'm standing at g-mart waiting for you" I answered. "Well Allie, Harry and I are waiting across from g-mart waiting for you" she replied. I looked across the road from me and I could see Kate waving at me. "Can you see me?" she asked over the phone. "No but I see a really beautiful woman waving at me from across the road" I said, feeling cheesy.

"Hehe that's me dummy. You coming over?" Since I'm here I might as well get something, I could probably buy a few mints. I burped a few times which has definitely covered the smell of my toothpaste by now. "I'm just going to get some stuff since I'm here okay? Then I'll be right across" I said. "Okay, but be quick. I need you with me, these two are acting all lovey dubby, and its making me want you" she said. "I'll be over soon" I said and then I hung up

_Kate's POV_

"So is he coming over?" Harry asked. "Yeah, he's going to get something since he's over there. Should be over here in a few minutes" I said. There was a little silence. "Can I tell you guys something?" Allie said. "Yeah" Harry and I simultaneously. "I think Beth's got a boyfriend" Allie said. "What?!" Harry and I said conjoining. "After you tested me Kate, to see if I was doing anything, I texted Beth. She said she was heading out to the movies, and I asked who with, and she said her cousin. I asked all of her cousins, that live in Jasper at least, and they said no. I think she's heading with a guy, so if you want, we can go and see who it is?" she explained. Harry and I nodded, both interested in her theory

"Hummy should be over soon, there isn't a big pack of people in there" I said. "You know what would be funny" Harry said nudging Allie. "What?" Allie asked. "If we hide on Humphrey, behind that fence in the garden behind us" Harry said deviously. "Oh that'd be cheeky" Allie said. "Come on, it'd be fun" Harry insisted. "Okay, let's do it" Allie said grabbing me and following behind Harry to hide behind the fence. I didn't even get to say my opinion; that it wouldn't be the best prank to pull. But hey what's the worst that can happen

_Humphreys POV_

"Thank you. Come again" Sanjef the shop attendant said to the guy that just left. I was looking at the mints trying to find my favourite brand. There we go, Mentos. I made my way through the aisles; I wanted a drink because I took a sudden notion of thirst. I was looking at some soda drinks in the fridge across from the counter, when suddenly this guy came in wearing dark jeans and black hoodies of a brand I didn't recognise, and he approached the counter.

"Hello sir what could I do for you" Sanjef said. "Well you can start by giving me all the money in the register" this guy said pulling out knife. "Okay, okay, okay, just don't hurt me" Sanjef said scrambling towards the register to hand the money over. This guy shouldn't be getting away with this. I put down my stuff and sneaked up behind him. I grabbed him, but this guy must be smarter than I originally thought. He spun me around and tried to wrestle me to the ground

I put up a good defence; I'm sure if you look from the window it looks like were dancing or something. But this guy soon got the better of me, no matter how hard I tried to defend myself. He pushed me against a stack of shelves. I tried to push him away, but as I tried I felt this sharp pain in my lower abdomen. He stood back, and I took a brief second to look down; and I was stunned to the very least to what I saw. He knife was stuck in me.

"Oh god" the robber said. He was then hit, by Sanjef with his baseball bat across his head. It was a wooden, not a metal bat, which after several blows, didn't affect him, but it did make him run out of the store. After the door closed he came back to me. "Are you alright young man?" he asked me. "That motherfucker stabbed me. That motherfucker stabbed me. That motherfucker stabbed me" I kept repeated, increasing in speed as the adrenaline began to wear off.

"Okay, I'm going to call the police and the ambulance. And thank you for saving my store" Sanjef said running to the counter. He picked up his iPhone and dialled the emergency services; he mentioned the ambulance to help me first. I still had a problem, a knife was still stuck inside me, and every second the pain steadily increased I tried limping to the counter. I tried to move my body as little as possible to try and not stir up any pain. But it was a failed attempt the pain got to the point that it was unbearable, and I collapsed onto the floor, facing upwards so that the knife didn't get lodged into me any further. I was in complete agony. "Kate!" I shouted with tears forming in my eyes. Where is she?

_Kate's POV_

Allie, Harry and I are still waiting here behind this fence to prank Humphrey. Those two still had a smile on their face, but inside my head I was concerned. I got a real bad feeling. It wouldn't take Humphrey this long, where the hell is he? I heard a tyre screeching noise from the road, I know it would blow our cover, but my instincts forced me to look up over the fence. I saw a guy with a black hoodie running across the freeway, and once on our side of the road, just made a break for it. No idea what was going on?

I turned my attention from that dude running away, to the g-mart, where I witnessed a sight that broke my heart. I saw Humphrey collapse on the floor at the counter, and I could've sworn he screamed out my name. "Humphrey!" I shouted jumping over the fence. I ran across the first lane of the freeway narrowly missing the cars passing by, the same could be said when I crossed the second lane. I heard Harry and Allie call out my name behind me, but I didn't take them on. Right now Humphrey was on priority

I burst through the door, and Humphrey was on the floor clutching his stomach, and I realised what it was. A knife was plunged into his stomach, and blood was seeping from the wound, you can see the stain on his nice blue shirt; well it wasn't nice anymore. "Humphrey what happened?" I said rushing to his side. "Some guy came in… tried to rob… and I grabbed him… but… he… stabbed me" he said gasping, and clenching his teeth. The adrenaline must not be kicking in, or maybe it's worn off

I train of thought stopped when Humphrey grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. I looked at him; those beautiful blue eyes were looking at me, with the water works just about to blow. "Kate I'm scared" he whimpered to me. I held his cheek with my hand. "Humphrey, listen to me. You're going to be okay. Just try not to panic, that's the last thing that you want to do okay. Just breathe, breathe, and breathe" I said, trying to calm him. I think he might be going into shock

"The ambulance is on its way" the shop attendant called out to us. "Who are you" he asked me. "I'm his girlfriend" I answered. "And we're his friends" Harry and Allie said behind me. They just came in. "Humphrey what happened" Allie asked. Before Humphrey could answer, the shop attendant stood in and answered it for him. "Some bastard come in to try and rob my store, he try to save me and the guy shanked him" he said, doing to motions and all.

It was 10 minutes since the ambulance was called and still no sign of them. Humphrey's condition had gradually worsened. He said that the pain would get low, and suddenly increase again. Harry and Allie kept look out for the ambulance, whilst the shop keeper was making a statement to the police. I stayed at Humphrey's side not taking my eyes off him. But one moment, Humphrey motioned for me to come closer, like he wanted to whisper me something.

"Kate..." he said. I kept my eyes locked on him. "… The pains easing away…" he wheezed. I thought it was a good thing, until I looked at his shirt; it had a huge red stain around the wound. I began to worry, and feel scared. "… and I'm feeling cold" he said. I began to cry at that second. "Humphrey don't you talk like that okay, you are going to be okay, just please stay awake" I said. I heard sirens approaching from outside, it had to be the ambulance since the police were already here

"Hang tight Humphrey, the ambulance is here" I said trying to comfort Humphrey and get to relax. "Kate, there's something in my pocket for you. No pun" he said. A slight smile came appeared on both our faces for about a second. Even at a time like this, Humphrey still manages to cheer me up. I put my hand into his pocket, and I felt an object. I pulled it out and it was a small red box. I opened it, and wow. It was a necklace with a blue crystal heart. "Humphrey it's beautiful" I said lifting it out. The light made the blue crystal shine, it was beautiful. "Ambulance is here" Allie shouted.

The moment was shattered when the ambulance crew rushed in. the attached an oxygen mask to Humphrey, I think it was gas and air they were giving him to try and ease the pain. They lifted him slowly on to the bed and began wheeling him out to the ambulance. I followed along and stayed at his side. "You're going to be okay Humphrey" I said. Just as they lifted the bed onto the vehicle, one of the crew turned around to me and asked who I was. "I'm his girlfriend" I answered. "Sorry, only family members are allowed to sit back here" and he rudely shut the door on my face

I was about to burst into tears, but I heard a voice behind me say. "Come on sweetheart, we'll give you lift to the hospital". I turned to see where the voice was coming from. I looked and saw one of the police officers standing there. "Yes. Thank you so much" I said crying happily. "Get in and let's go" he said. I got in the back and the driver put on the siren and we soon caught up with the ambulance. The drive was silent, well apart from the sirens blaring. What I meant was that the officers weren't talking very much; the driver was concentrating to not crash the vehicle.

We followed the ambulance right up to the accident and emergency entrance. "Thank you so so so much" I said to the police officers before I got out of the cars. "That's no problem darling" one of them said before I shut the door. The ambulance doors opened, and that smug, ignorant, ambulance crew member that told me I wasn't allowed in the ambulance, was of all things surprised to see me. "How did you get here" he asked. "The cops gave me a lift" I answered. I looked at Humphrey and he smiled, he was glad to see me

"Well you can come in here, but it'll be a few hours before you can see him" the ambulance driver said. "That's fine, as long as I'm not too far away. I said following them into the hospital, Humphrey almost asleep on the bed. I followed until they rolled him into a room. "Sorry pet, but I can't let you go any further". Before I had a chance to protest he shut the doors, I had to way. The receptionist advised me to sit down and wait, and told me that there was no use daring to go through there, that I'd just be thrown out of the building.

Angry, frustrated and upset, I took a seat in the waiting area. I guess Jasper hospital is never really that busy, it's the same size of crowd the night I was in here with my finger. Hopefully they'll be quick; I really want to see him.

(Time Skip 20 minutes)

After a while I heard footsteps running in, I looked and I saw Humphrey's older brother and his younger sister. "Is my brother here?" Angel asked. "Name?" the receptionist asked. "Richards. His name is Humphrey Richards" his brother said. "Yes he is here. He is still undergoing medical treatment, so you will not be able to see him yet" the receptionist said. "You may take a seat I you wish to wait" she said pointing to me. They both turned to see me sitting there

"Kate!" Angel exclaimed running up to me and hugging. "Hey angel. Hi Matthew" I said to the both of them. "What happened Kate?" Matthew asked whilst Angel was still gripped on me. "Well Humphrey said that some guy tried to rob g-mart, and he stepped in and the attacker stabbed him" I explained. "Is he going to be okay?" Angel asked looking into my eyes. "Yes Angel, he's going to be okay" I said stroking her hair. I swear she reminded me so much of Lily

"Thank god" she said sounding relieved. I gave her a pat on the back. She let go of me and took a seat on my left, and Matthew took a seat on my right. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My mum was calling me

I got up and went to a slightly more private to take the call. "Hello" I said answering the phone. "Oh Kate you're okay" mum said sounding relieved. "Yeah I'm alright, but Humphrey… mum Humphreys been injured" I said. "What happened dear?" she asked. "He was stabbed after the store was almost robbed, but he stopped it, but the attacker got him" I explained. "The hero always has to pay the price" my mum said." Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "Yeah, he should be fine" I said. "Well, your father and I will be there as soon as possible" she said. "Don't worry mum, I'm not going anywhere"

"Okay see you soon dear. Let me know if he's alright. I'll be in later to take you home" she said. "Bye mum" I said, and then I put down the phone. I sighed to myself. I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay here. I wanted to see Humphrey as soon as possible. I went back to where I was sitting between the siblings. "That your mum?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, she heard what happened. She said she'll be in at some point" I said. Matthew didn't reply to what I said, he just continued staring into space

(Time Skip 2 hours)

"Hey Kate, its almost 10 o'clock" Matthew said, snapping me out of my worried daydream. "What? Really?" I said confused, and I guess shocked that time has went by this quickly. "I'm going to take Angel home" he said. I looked over, and Angel had curled herself on the seat and had fallen asleep. "Okay" I said. "You want a lift back" Matthew offered. "No, mum said she'd be here at some point. But I don't think I'll go, someone needs to be here" I said. "Well call me the second he wakes up" Matthew said getting up. "Sure" I said

Matthew went over and picked up his little sister in his arms. Don't think I'll let her go to school tomorrow, I imagine you won't either?" he asked. "No I don't imagine so" I said chuckling slightly. "Well I'll see you at some stage tomorrow" he said. And he made his way

I sat there on my own, not another being in the waiting room. Just me and the nurse's working at reception. I sat there for about 20 minutes just thinking about Humphrey. In my mind was a scenario, what if the nurse came through that door, and told me that Humphrey didn't make it. I felt the tears run down my face just imagining that nurses cold emotionless ace saying that the love of my life, was no longer with me, and the worst of all the scenario, having to tell little Angel that her sweet older brother isn't with us anymore

I cried into my hand, just thinking about going to his funeral. Life wouldn't be worth living if Humphrey was gone. Please Humphrey. Please, don't leave me

**A/N: Humphrey's fate lays in the doctors hands now, and don't expect the next chapter to be happy. Just a heads up. Please Favourite, Follow, and Review. Peace out :)**


	33. Humphrey Awakens

**Sorry for the wait, and going down a gloomy road. But I'm sure you will enjoy this. Please continue the amazing support as always**

_Kate's POV_

I don't even know how long it was ago when Matthew and Angel left, I just knew it was ages ago. I leaned against the arm of the chair and laid my head on my arm. I tried my hardest not to sleep, but it was no use. My eyes grew tired; it was a combination of not sleeping and crying so much in the last two hours. Whatever sleep I was in, I was awakened suddenly by the sound of a bang. The twin doors to the patient's rooms flew open, and a really tall brown coloured wolf walks through. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. Her mane was really curly, and her eyes were a really dark colour. She notices me and she comes over close to the point where she kneels in front of me

"Hey sleepy head, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "I'm waiting her on my boyfriend; he was brought in after he was stabbed at a grocery store. I'm not leaving until I see him" I said, to be honest from what I sounded, really in need of a good sleep. "Ohh okay" the nurse said sounding gloomy. "Is he okay?" I asked. "I have some news for you sweet heart" the nurse said looking directly into my eyes. I just imagined the worst, I already started to cry

"He's going to be just fine" she said with a slight smile appearing. I was relieved, and my heart started beating again. My life was suddenly brightened up. "He's resting now, he went into a coma after he was brought in. he lost a huge amount of blood. If the ambulance was a few minutes later than when it actually was, I don't think he would've made it" the nurse added. To be honest, I don't think I even heard that, I was too busy thinking about how happy I was that Humphrey's alive

"Can I see him?" I asked. The nurse looked at me like I had two heads. "I would love to, but I can't. It's against regulation" the nurse said. My mood saddened again. I really wanted, no; I needed to see Humphrey. "Please, please, please? Is there anything you can do" I begged her. The nurse had a look of sympathy or guilt, I don't know which; I was too tired to really care about her face. She pulled me up and she leaned down to my ear. "Okay, I will allow you in, but on two conditions. One; you must stay quiet at absolute all times so that no one will notice you. And two, if anyone asks; you wondered in when no one was looking, no nurse allowed you in. Deal?" she asked putting out her hand for a shake

I shook her hand. "Deal" I said trying to contain my happiness. "Okay, follow me and I'll take you to him" she said. I followed her down the hall, passing by patients rooms; most of which were sleeping. As I was following her she was giving me hand gestures; telling me to wait until the coast was clear. It was almost like we were in a stealth mission on Call of Duty or something. After a long follow, down a quite short corridor, she showed me the room which had 13B labelled on it. She opened it really slowly, and gestured for me to peek inside.

Inside I saw Humphrey lying on the bed, sleeping. They took off his t-shirt, and probably threw it away there was that much blood on it. He looked at exhausted and really peaceful as he slept, with his chest slowly bobbing up and down. I looked at the nurse as she opened the door for me. "Go on in" she said. I went in feeling nervous. I didn't know what to expect. She closed the door slowly behind us. "I've got to tell you, you sure have got yourself a cute one" she said.

"I know" I said moving slowly towards the snoozing Humphrey. "Humphrey" I said soothingly and quietly, hoping to hear a response. "I wouldn't wake him up if I were you. They couldn't sedate him, so he was in a lot of the last couple of hours. Let him rest" she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Oh okay" I said. I took the seat that was nearest to his bed and made myself comfortable. "Well this should be you, I'll be here in the morning as soon as I can come in" the nurse said.

"Oh, Okay. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could repay you" I said looking at her just before she went out. She opened the door, and just before she left she turned to me. "Don't worry about, just make sure you stay quiet, and make sure to not wake him up" she said smiling at me. "I promise, again thank you" I said just before she left. That just left me and Humphrey. I just sat there, admiring my Humphrey sleeping peacefully. I leaned my head against the wall and I soon drifted to sleep

(Time Skip to 7:00am)

I got tapped on the shoulder and that scared me out of my dream, which caused me to yelp. It was the nurse from last night that let me in. I think I might have scared her with my yelp. "Calm down honey, it's only me" she said. "Sorry" I said rubbing my eyes, and then I felt something tap my lap. I looked and it was Humphrey's hand, I looked to see him smiling at me. "Hey Katiepie" he says sounding hoarse. "Humphrey" I said getting off the seat and over to Humphreys bed and giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay" I said

"Well, you're causing pain to me by squishing me" he said sounding strained. I let go of him. "Oh God Humphrey I'm sorry" I said. "Don't worry, you're worth the pain" he said with a cheesy smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well, I'll leave you two" the nurse said leaving giving me a wink just before she left. "When did you wake up?" I asked. By this point I was clutching Humphrey's hand. "I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed you sleeping against the wall. And I couldn't fall asleep cause you kept catching my eye" he said slyly smiling at me.

"Oh Humphrey, you flatter me?" I said. "I hope I get out tonight" he said. "Yeah I hope so too, I want you to out, so I can give you a hero's welcome" I said winking at him. "Hehe that sounds like something I could appreciate" he said chuckling a little. "But, I just want to leave this room. Too many bad memories" he said. "Last night was awful wasn't Humphrey?" I asked while stroking the back of his hand. "Yeah, but that's not what I meant when I meant bad memories" Humphrey said.

"What do you mean Hummy?" I asked. "You don't know?" Humphrey replied. "Know what?" I asked. "Well, the night of my parent's car crash, my mum didn't die on impact. She somehow survived and they brought her into hospital" Humphrey explained, with a tear or two dropping. I just looked down and kept stroking his hand. "And you want to know something else?" Humphrey said. I looked at him and nodded trying to hold back my tears. I needed to be strong for him. "Your mum was in that night and she brought me through so that I could say goodbye to her" he said

At this point, Humphrey cried softly. I reached into my pocket with my free hand and handed Humphrey my unused tissue. "I don't think I ever thanked your mother, for giving me the chance to say goodbye" Humphrey said. "Well you could tell me now" I heard from behind me. Humphrey and I looked over to the door and there was my mother standing there. "Hi Eve" Humphrey said throwing his tissue in the trash. He threw it was a perfect slam dunk, but that wasn't important right now

"How you doing honey?" my mum asked as she comes over to stand beside me. "Was that to me or her?" Humphrey asked with a slight giggle. "Well. Both of you actually" my mum playfully answered. "Well I'm doing okay. I stayed over for the night, I just walked in when the nurses weren't looking" I said, sticking to the conditions that I promised that nurse last night. "And after I don't know how many hours on the operating table in complete agony, I'm quite peaceful" Humphrey added

"Eve, I never thanked for that time" Humphrey said. "Humphrey there is no need to thank me" my mum said grabbing his hand; the one I was holding. *knock*knock*. "Hey, you know you folks aren't supposed to be here right" the doctor said peeping in. "I know, but to hell with it were not leaving. So you can say whatever you want" my mum said, sounding like one of those women form Real Housewives. "I was going to give Humphrey the news that he can check out later today" the doctor said.

"Oops, sorry" my mum said sounding slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, but I will need a relative to sign papers" he said. "I'll call Matthew" I said getting my phone out. "Here let me do that honey" my mum said taking the phone off me. "Is it okay if you come over to mine when I get out?" Humphrey asks me. "Yeah but I think my mum might bring the family" I cheerily answered. "That's fine. I just want you with me" Humphrey said. "I think a few people will call around to visit. That's always fun" Humphrey added

**To be continued… in "Home Visits"**

**A/N: I know this is late, and for that I am so sorry. Humphrey did remember Eve, and most importantly; HE'S ALIVE! Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace out :)**


	34. Home Visits

**A/N: Sorry for delay but I had dates and as well I had notes to make for an exam I have coming up. Anyways here we go. Please continue the amazing support as always **

_Humphreys POV_

I lay there, on that hospital bed. It was probably one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever had the misfortune to lie on. Right it's Monday, today at around this time; 2:45pm, I would be in chemistry I think. If not chemistry then definitely a science subject. Kate was just after telling me that friends from school are going to be coming over to my house when I get out. I was actually looking forward to it; I get to hear what was said about me while I wasn't in. Salty tells me everything everyone talks about

There was a knock at my door. I thought it was Eve because she had just left to go to the bathroom. I looked and there was my brother with that trademarked cheesy grin on his face. I didn't get to see it for long as Angel raced past him towards my bedside. I got up quick enough so that it didn't hurt me too bad when she attempted to squeeze me to a pulp in a hug. She wasn't crying. She just kept her arms wrapped around me, and she she just wouldn't let me go. "Humphrey you had me so worried" she said into my ear. "I'm not going anywhere sis. You think I would leave without saying goodbye" joked. I felt her chuckle in my grasp. The sound of paw prints behind her took her attention of me. In fact both my brother and Kate drew their attention

It was the doctor who was looking after me. I know he's told me his name at some point, but I can't remember. I don't really care, the nurse said I was getting out, it's not like I'm going to know him for much longer. "Well Humphrey, looks like you are going to be getting out today" the doctor said. "How?" Eve asked from behind the doctor out of my field of view. "I thought it would normally take a few days before they released him?" she asked again. "Well in most cases yeah, but in Humphreys case; because no vital organs were hit, and after the 4 hour operation last night, the damage has been pretty much repaired" the doctor explained, which I have to admit gave me a slight chill; I have a fear of being operated on.

"I just need your guardian to sign the papers" he said looking around him. "That's me" Matthew said. "Come follow me sir" the doctor said before leaving with Matthew quickly following behind him. Just at that very second, something hit me. I would have to leave the hospital, but in what. My shirt was in no condition to go home, and I have no idea what they have done with my jeans. "You know what I've just realised" I said, getting the attention of everybody in the room. "I have nothing to wear getting out of here"

"We brought you a bag of clothes. They're in the car" Angel said. "Thanks Angel" I said. "When I called them I said to bring a change of clothes just in case" Eve added. I chuckled to myself. "Thank god I don't have to walk out in this gown" I said. Eve, Kate and Angel chuckled a little when I said this. "Come on Kate its time we go" Eve said looking at her watch. "Really?" Kate asked. I much I hated to see Kate go, she has been here all night. She deserves to go home and get a proper rest. "Yes Kate you've been here all night. We'll call at Humphrey's house later for a visit, if it's alright with you Humphrey?" Eve asked. "Yeah that's fine" I answered. "Are you sure hummy? You don't want me to stay?" she asked, looking upset

"Kate don't worry I'm fine. You go home and rest for a while. You can see me later" I said reassuringly. It seemed to have worked as a small smile appeared across her face. "Okay" she said. But before getting up to go, she leaned forward to give me a kiss on the lips. There was no tongue, but still, kissing Kate was great feeling. We parted lips. "See ya Hummy" she said. "See ya Katiepie" I said. "You better go before you two get any cuter" Angel said. Kate and I said nothing; we just smiled at each other. She left with her mother, not before Eve waved to me on the way out.

"Angel, can you get me those clothes in the car please" I asked. She got up and sighed. "What am I; your slave?" she said in a sarcastic measure. "Yes now, go and get" I said, acting like I ordered her to. She smiled at me and walked out to get them. It just left me in this room. If I get out now, I think this means I have to go into school tomorrow. I wonder what everyone will say; I hope I don't get mentioned in a school assembly; like "Our hero Humphrey" or something like that. That will do nothing but embarrass me.

I heard paw prints again. Matthew walked in. "Well?" I asked. "Everything's clear, but they want you back in here next week, just to do a check-up, but yes you're getting out now" he said with that signature smile across his face. "That's great" I yelled. Matthew came over and hugged me. "You I was really worried about you" he said. "I know, but I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would i?" I joked again. "I'll get your clothes" he said. "No need to, I already sent Angel out to get them". And speak of the devil; she came right around the corner into my room. "Here you are 'Hummy'" she said trying to imitate Kate. "Only Kate can call me that" I said. She just laughed. "We'll leave you to get changed" Matthew said taking himself and Angel out into the hall.

They packed me a pair of light blue jeans, and my AC/DC Black Ice t-shirt. They also brought an extra pair of shoes, although the ones I had on last night are right here beside my bed, but I'll put them on anyway. After I got changed, I made sure I had all my stuff with me, and I went out to the hall to Matthew and Angel. They escorted me to the car, jeez it felt like I was a celebrity; like Kanye West, except I'm not an asshole. After getting in the front seat of the car, Matthew set on driving home

Halfway home, we passed the fatal G-mart. It was closed today, and quite frankly, I don't think I'll ever go in there again, not even on the worst of circumstances. I let out a loud sigh. Matthew didn't notice, but Angel did, because I felt her hand rest on my shoulder in an attempt to relax me. I put my hand on top of hers, as it was a nice thing, it did sort of calm me.

(Back at Humphreys house)

I entered my house, with a weird sense of relief; like I was safe and sound in my impregnable fortress. "Now Humphrey, welcome back" Matthew said bowing down like a maid at a mansion. "Thanks mistress" I said. Making my way to the couch, where I would take much deserved relaxation. "Humphrey, I'm sorry to say but I have to go" Matthew said as he ran for the door. "Why?" I asked. I forgot it was the cars service today, if I miss this it will take months for me to get another appointment" Matthew explained, with an apologetic look on his face.

"That's fine? You know when you'll be back?" I asked. "As quick as I can" he answered smartly. "Shut up smart ass" I joked. "See ya guys" Matthew said on his way out. That just left me and Angel on the couch, who had snuck up beside me. I just sat there and then; completely out of the blue Angel started crying. "Angel? Are you okay?" I asked. "No, I'm not okay Humphrey" she said. Then she clung to me, not as tightly as she did in the hospital, but still held me close.

"I almost lost you Humphrey. I almost lost the one person who means more to me than anything or anyone else in the world. I would have no one if you left Humphrey". at this point Angel had the full water works on, all I could do was hold my little sister until she stopped crying, which believe me, took a long time. "I'm sorry Humphrey it's just that…". "Angel, it's okay. I'm sorry to have given you such a scare, I promise Angel; I'll never leave you. I couldn't leave my little sister" I said stroking her hair. "Thank you Humphrey" she said laying her head onto my shoulder. We just laid there for a while

I heard a knock at the door, which scared Angel. She must've been dozing or something. "I'll get that" Angel said running towards the door. She opened it. To my delight it was Kate. I was glad to see her. "Hey Kate" I said. She walked in and she was followed by Eve and Lily. "Hey Humphrey" Kate said answering my greeting from earlier. "Hey Humphrey, I'm glad you're okay" Lily said sitting beside me. "Yeah, I'm glad to be here too" I said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere

"Hey Lily, come with me you need to see this" Angel said dragging Lily away, which just left me, Kate and Eve. Kate sat on my right, and Eve walked into the kitchen. "School's out, I think I saw your friends and the girls on their way to see you". "Like Salty, Shaky?" I asked. "And mooch as well. Don't forget him" Kate said tapping my nose. Eve came out from the kitchen with a glass of water, and sat beside me on my left. "So listen you two, I want to have a little talk with you" Eve said. At that moment I felt Kate grab my hand and I think we both tensed when we heard those words.

"Okay, well I just…" I heard the doorbell ring. By god that was close, who knows what she was going to talk about. "Here I'll get that" she said getting up and walking towards the door. "Well Hello, and welcome to the house of Humphrey" Eve said trying to act like Alfred the butler. It was that funny, it was just a little embarrassing. Then she stepped back and a flood of my friends at school. All of the guys; Salty Shaky, Mooch and Harry, and Kate's girls; Allie and Summer. I noticed

They all swarmed around me, saying how glad they were I was okay, and then there was Mooch saying he would've no one to play GTA with anymore. Angel and Lily came down, to down the chatter if anything. After a while, everyone soon spread out through the house. The guys and I remained in the living room, and the girls, including Eve went into the kitchen.

_Kate's POV- They were talking, and they came on to the topic of Beth_

I decided to mention the elephant in the room. "So guys, any idea where Beth is?" I asked. The girls exchanged a few confused looks, them too probably wondering why she wasn't here. "Well I think I know why" summer said. Without any response, all the girls, even my mum was interested. "I think Beth has a boyfriend. I looked on her phone when she was texting, and she was sending a bunch of kisses and she was saying 'babe' and all that stuff"

"did you see who it was" I asked. "no, her screened was darkened and the name was pretty much invisible". At this point I was stroking my chin in thinking. "But I don't see her with any guys, well apart from Garth because he's her table buddy" I added. No wait; it couldn't be Garth could it. why in earth would she go for a low life like him, he's not really good looking, and he's nowhere near a man like Humphrey or harry. "Maybe she met him online" I added, to try and not let the girls come to the Garth idea I was thinking. Who was this mysterious guy.

**A/N: So, who is this mysterious guy? What was Eve wanting to talk to the star couple about? Find out soon. Please favourite, follow and review. :)**


	35. Hurting

**A/N: Here's the new update. In here we get a little more insight into Eve, and a bedroom scene. Please continue the amazing support, as you guys always do. I really appreciate your feedback and support**

_Humphrey's POV_

6:00pm. after a few hours of having all my friends over, it was time for them to go. They had to get their homework done, which I'm glad I wasn't in for. In English they have to do a report on the first two chapters of the book of 'the Colour Purple', and from what they've been telling me, I'm glad I wasn't able to go to school, but I'm not sure it's worth being shanked and almost killed for, although I would say it's quite close. I was at the door, ready to say goodbye to them as they left

"Listen Humphrey dude, we'll see you back at school tomorrow" Salty said on his way out the door. "Yeah, see ya Humphrey" Shaky said as he went out with Mooch following giving me the same farewell. Soon I heard the chatter coming from behind me as the girls made their way to the door. "Bye bye Humphrey, see you tomorrow" Summer said on her way out. "See ya Humphrey" Allie said giving me a hug. "See you Allie" I said. Harry followed close behind me holding his fist out.

"You just going to leave me hanging?" Harry said jokingly. I fist bumped him. "There you go, I have just fisted you" I said, making us both laugh. Giving me a pat on the shoulder Harry walked on out and soon caught up with Allie just a little up the road; I guess he was walking her home. I swear those two can't be without each other for a minute.

I closed the door, which just left Lily, Kate and Eve. It was really just Kate and Eve; Lily was down in Angel's room playing video games. Hey at least Lily did better than Beth, I mean I thought Beth and I were friends. Not necessarily close friends, but friends nonetheless. I sat down on the sofa with Kate and Eve as they were watching something. I have no idea what they're watching, something about alien abductions or something, I don't think the girls were watching this, I just think this channel is what they had in the background.

"Kate can you take these out into the kitchen for a moment, I want to speak to Humphrey for a minute" Eve said. Kate shot me a worried look; how do you think I feel Kate. At least you're in the kitchen away from this I have to bear this. Kate lifted the glasses in her hands, carrying them like a professional waitress, and retreated into the kitchen. I wondered for a slight second what she would want to talk to me about. It couldn't be about Kate and me because she already has. My mind was genuinely puzzled

Eve took a deep breath and looked at me. "So you remembered me then huh?" she said with a sigh. I suppose she was talking about earlier. "Yes I remember I'm surprised I didn't recognise you sooner" I said chuckling. It was awkward for a little while, both of us there sitting twiddling our thumbs. "Did you recognise me?" I asked. "I always knew you were in Kate's class. But I never assumed that one day she'd bring you home" she said with a smile

"I can still remember that night. You came in, so cute, so small then too. You weren't really that tall for your age, which just made you all the cuter. I remember you looked at me with those big blue eyes of yours" Eve said. With Eve describing me like this, anyone would think that Eve was trying to say that she has a crush on me. That thought made quietly chuckle to myself. The smile was quickly wiped away when I looked at Eve

She was tearing up, not fully crying but she was on the brink. "It's just that I felt that it was my fault for what happened" Eve whimpered. I had to admit, when she said that, I felt a sudden sadness. "Eve?" I asked to no reply. I got up and went beside her and hugged her. "It's not your fault Eve. In fact I need to thank you" I said. "Thank me?" Eve asked. "It's because of you Eve, that I got to say goodbye to my mother, and I was able to spend the last few minutes of her life by her side"

I tried to keep myself together; someone needed to be strong here. "It's just that I always felt bad, feeling helpless, that there was nothing I could do to help". I stroked Eve's back, it's a technique I learnt very early on, what seemed to calm girls down, I don't know why it does, it just works. "Don't worry about it Eve. It's not your fault, and I don't blame you in any way" I said trying to calm her down. I think it was working she was calming down a bit

"I'm sorry for bringing this Humphrey. It's just that, it's been bothering me a long time" Eve said. "It's alright Eve" I said. She produced a light smile, I am can tell that she felt a lot better for getting this all out in the open. Kate presumably thought that we had enough time of our own and she came back into the living room with us.

"So are you two okay" she asked me and her mother. "Yeah we're good, just a little discussion" Eve said. Kate seemed satisfied with the answer, and so she sat down beside and cuddled close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into me. I glanced at Eve for a few seconds, and in that time she had a smile on her face and she mouthed 'get in there' to me. I chuckled a little at that, luckily Kate didn't notice; she was too comfortable. We sat there for a while watching something that Eve put on the T.V. I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was sitting stroking Kate's hair; from her moans she seemed to like it.

About twenty minutes or so later, Lily and Angel came up from Angel's room. Angel sat beside Kate and Lily sat on the arm next to her mother. "Hello you two, long time no see" Kate said. No one took her on, and Lily asked Eve a question. "Mum, when are we going, I have to get homework to do". Eve took a quick gander at her watch. "We should be heading shortly" Eve said. "Okay" Lily said. Soon her and Angel scampered away to do their thing. But Kate seemed unsettled and got up from where she was lying and sat up straight

"Mum, can I ask a favour?" she asked Eve. "What is it?" Eve asked giving Kate her full attention. "Is it okay if maybe…? I can… stay here tonight" Kate asked, both me and her exchanging glances between each other with a quick smile in between. "I saw that" Eve remarked. Kate and I embarrassing chuckled at that, with Kate blushing a little. "Well I'm considering the response. What are you two going to be doing?" she asked with a crooked, evil looking smile

Kate and I met eyes; I think we were both desperate trying to think of something to say. "Humphrey?" Eve asked me. At that moment it was my turn to blush. "Aww look he's blushing, isn't that cute" Eve said, which did nothing to help my blushing. "Well I'm waiting for an answer" Eve said bring us back to the subject of Kate looking to stay. "Well we're probably going to watch a movie or two, then maybe plan a few games with Angel on the PlayStation after we've had something to eat, then we'll be off to sleep"

"Just sleep?" Eve asked. "Yes mum. Just sleep!" Kate butted in. "Well I don't see the problem there, it's just that you have school tomorrow" Eve said. Kate soon had an answer to that. "Lily can take my schoolbag in for me and I can get it off her once I arrive at school". I had to admit that was a good idea, I didn't even think of that. "Well if that's all, I suppose the answer is yes. You can stay". Out of happiness Kate went over and gave Eve a hug saying thank you in the process

"Lily, come on its time to go" she shouted. "You better take good care of him Kate, after the past couple of days, he deserves a good rest" Eve said patting me on the shoulder as she walked behind the couch. Kate just smiled at me, like she already had a plan on what she was going to do. Lily came running in ready to go. She was shocked when she was informed that Kate was allowed to stay, but I think she was expecting it.

Eve and lily said their goodbyes to me, Kate and Angel, who were standing on the front door step waving at them as they drove away in the Range Rover. After the door closed, Angel quickly scampered off to her room to do… whatever the hell she likes to do. That just left me and Kate we sat back down on the sofa. "So Humphrey, it's just you and me now" Kate said rubbing my leg. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Well we can watch a film, like you told my mother" she said poking me in the arm. "Sure lets watch" I said. I lifted the TV remote and changed it to the HDMI input where my PS4 was plugged in

Kate lifted the PS3 controller by mistake. I didn't correct her; I wanted to see how long it was before she realised it was the wrong one. When the PS4 home screen came on, she moved the d-pad around, but nothing on the screen moved. "Humphrey something's wrong here" she said mashing the d-pad buttons harder this time. She looked down and noticed her mistake. "This is the wrong controller isn't it" she said with a light laugh

I handed her the right controller. "This is it" I said. She took it off me and clicked the d-pad button that goes left, and this time it actually went left, over the 'TV and Video category, and selected Netflix. "It's working now" I said. Kate just looked at me and gave me a little nudge on the arm. She scrolled through Netflix and selected an episode of The Inbetweeners. Once it was past the opening sequence, Kate cuddled up to me.

It was like deja vu, it reminded me of the night I first stayed over at Kate's, when she cuddled up to me when we were watching Pirates of the Caribbean after she returned from the hospital. Now we're sitting here watching The Inbetweeners, with her cuddling up to me, the only difference I'm the one returning from hospital. But it didn't last very long. From a combination of exhaustion and still having a bit of morphine rolling around in my system, I soon drifted off to sleep

(Kate's POV)

As I was watching Netflix, I felt Humphreys head get heavy, and it felt like it was tipping. I looked up and say that Humphrey had dozed off. Poor Humphrey. He's had a rough couple of days; well to put it lightly. He looks so cute when he sleeps, he always has a slight smile, and when lying on his chest, it rises slowly and descends slowly as well. It was so relaxing. Humphrey always had that effect on me, it's just Humphrey normally has such an easy going guy, the past few days have been hell. You know what screw this show; I'm going for a nap on my Humphrey. With that thought I closed my eyes and slipped into a dream

"Hey sleepyhead" I heard which woke me up. I opened my eyes and I saw Matthew looking at Humphrey and I snuggled up on the sofa. "What are you two lovebirds doing out here" he asked with a smile. "We were out here watching on the PlayStation. I think it was The Inbetweeners or something and we fell asleep" I answered. "Must have been a good while ago, the PlayStation turned itself off" Matthew said. I was taken by what he said. I lifted my head to look out the window, and it was dark out

"Holy hell, what time is it?" I asked, still in slight stage of slumber. "Coming up to 11" Matthew said. "That means it's time for bed, and I assuming you am staying the night?" "Yeah, mum allowed me to stay. I hope that's alright?" "No its okay. I've locked up the doors and windows, do you two can just head on up. Just make sure you're ready for school, I'll give you guys a lift" Matthew said making his way up the stairs. "Thanks" I shouted to him. "You're welcome" he shouted back down to me

I think the shouting must have disturbed Humphrey, as he was stirring himself awake. "Hhhhhmmm, Kate? What time is it?" Humphrey askes whilst rubbing his eyes. "11pm" I answered. He didn't even speak words, he just groaned in response, almost like he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Come on, time for bed sore soldier" I said offering him a hand up. "Did Matthew come back?" he asked. "Yeah, he's away on up to bed. He's locked up the windows and stuff" I said

Humphrey soon got up, holding my hand, and we made our way up the stairs to his room. We entered his room and it hit, in the week previous I was in here, Humphrey took my virginity, and made me feel like a true woman. I'm glad I saved it for Humphrey; I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Humphrey stripped down to his boxer briefs, which exposed 2 things to me, his hot body and the scar where he stabbed a few nights ago.

I soon stripped down to my bra and panties. I was wearing the light blue ones I picked out to wear out when I was going to meet up with Humphrey; I have been wearing them for almost 3 days now. I might need a shower in the morning. Humphrey got in the bed and he made room for me to slip in beside him. He changed the bed sheets; the last time I was here they were blue… ish. And now there a mini cooper pattern; I like them.

I slid in next to Humphrey, and we soon fell into the usual routine, me lying on his chest. "Goodnight baby" Humphrey said kissing my head. "Night hummy. Love you" I said making myself comfortable on Humphrey's chest. "Love you more" Humphrey cooed. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah" Humphrey answered. "I'll think you'll find out I love you more" I said. Humphrey giggled a bit. "Can you prove it?" Humphrey said jokingly, probably not meaning anything by it. But I'm going to act like it was serious, and make it an excuse

"Yeah I will" I said. I began by kissing Humphreys upper chest, I don't think he was expecting it, but I think he liked it. "Mmmmmm" Humphrey moaned. I moved my way up to his lips and we engaged in a passionate kiss. It was probably only ten seconds before we broke apart, but it felt like a lot longer. Speaking of longer

"Humphrey, you seem to be a little excited" I said teasingly. "Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful" he said. "Aww, you charmer" I said. Before he answered I grabbed hold of his manhood, and he let out a shiver of pleasure. "Never knew your hands were so soft" Humphrey said. "Just you wait" I said. I reached over and turned off the lamp on his bedside table, as the saying goes; 'dirty deeds done in the dark'.

I moved my leg over and positioned myself so that I straddled Humphrey. I was only on him for a second and Humphrey screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as loud as he possibly could've gone. I got off him immediately and lay down beside him and turned on the bedside lamp. "Humphrey what happened? What's wrong?" I asked franticly. "You sat on my wound" Humphrey said clutching his stomach. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said repeatedly. "It's alright" he said groaning and holding his stomach

At that moment Matthew burst through the door. "What happened?!" he asked. Angel was behind him in her pink onesie. "Kate sat on my wound" Humphrey said bluntly. "Is the pain bad?" Matthew asked. "It's easing down now" Humphrey said, with calmness intervening in his voice. "Oh okay. Well if it starts to hurt in the middle of the night, you get me" Matthew said. "Okay" Humphrey replied directly. "And Kate…" I prepared myself for what was about to come my way. I thought he was going to ask me to get the hell out of the house or something. "…try to control yourself" she said with a creepy grin on his face

And with that remark, Matthew closed the door and left me and Humphrey by ourselves. "Humphrey, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that I swear" I said panicking and upset, hoping that Humphrey wasn't mad at me. "Kate its ok, I'm not mad" Humphrey said stroking my hair. I lay back down beside Humphrey, not on him, and cried for a little while he stroked my hair, constantly saying sorry. I don't know how long it was before we fell asleep

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Kate really feels guilty for what happened, just like Eve did. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out**

**(Also, I would like to ask you guys a favour. I have published a new story, and I would love it if you guys checked it out. If you did you guys would be awesome)**


	36. Returning to School

**A/N: Here is the new instalment. This might seem a little boring or uneventful, but trust me that will not be the case next chapter. Please continue the amazing support you guys have always had. **

_Humphreys POV_

I woke up to hear my phone ringing, and Kate still sleeping by my side. She seemed to be undisturbed by it, then again I suppose she is a deep sleeper. I answered, but in the back of my mind I was asking who the hell would be calling me at this time. "Hello?" I wheezed out, and by God, my voice sounds like I haven't had a drink of water in days. "Humphrey wake up you lazy shit. I'm leaving in 10 minutes" the caller said. It took me a full few seconds for me to realise that it was Matthew; my brain doesn't work in the morning

"Matthew?" what time is it?" I asked in between yawns. "It's time you get up. If you and your woman aren't down here in ten minutes, I'm heading without you" Matthew said, before I had the chance to speak, even though I don't think I had the energy to anyway, and hung up on me. He must've been having an off morning, he's like that sometimes. "Hhmmm, what was that about Humphrey?" Kate asked, waking up below me

"That was Matthew. I think we've slept in" I said. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, once my eyes were able to focus, and the time it displayed was '8:25 am'. "Wow we slept in big time" I said stretching. "How long we got before we go?" Kate asked rubbing her eyes. "About ten minutes" I said. "Awh that means no morning shower" Kate pouted while rubbing my arm. I was focus on those beautiful eyes of hers. "No; but I'll make it up to you. I promise" I said stroking her hair.

With a smile I gave Kate a kiss on the lips. I was only intending to be a small one, but Kate had other plans. As I was about to pull away, she put her arm around my neck and brought me into a full passionate kiss. She was rubbing her hands up and down my back. We broke apart for a few seconds. "That was nice" she whispered. "Well, I wish this would continue this" I pouted stroking her hair. "Well, maybe after school, we can work something out" she said patting my hair

We smiled at each other. We were both moving in for another kiss, but then we were suddenly alarmed by the sound of my door opening. "Humphrey you need to get ready, Matthew's going in ten…" Angel said, before stopping and focusing on what was going on; me lying on top of Kate about to kiss. Kate and I just looked at her; she was beginning to go the ever so slightest red. "Well, when you two are done here, be down in ten minutes before Matthew leaves without you" Angel said as quickly as possible before leaving the room

"I think it's time we get ready. Matthew doesn't make idol threats" I explained to Kate getting off her. "We need to finish this at some point" Kate said smiling. "Don't you ever get enough of me" I said playfully. I walked over to the drawers to look for cleaner stuff. I felt Kate wrap her arms around me. "I can never get enough of you" she whispered in my ear, slapping my ass at the same time, before letting go of her grip on me.

"You are one strange girl" I said. "Yeah. But you love me" Kate said acting cute. "I love every bit of you" I said. "What bit do you like the best?" Kate asked me putting on her t-shirt. "I'd say without a doubt, it's your caring nature" I said. After she got the arms through her sleeves, she looked at me directly in the eyes. "Aren't you sweet" she says with her signature smile. "Plus you have a really nice ass" I said. "Well true" Kate said, sharing a laugh with me. "What's your favourite part about me?" I asked. I was actually curious to see what she would say. She was now slipping on her jeans. She looked like she was thinking of something. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing

"Well, I think my favourite feature of you is probably you huge dick" Kate said which caused a little giggle between the both of us. "But in all seriousness, I love the fact that you are selfless, and the fact that you, Humphrey, are the sweetest, most handsome, smartest, best lover, and caring man in the world" Kate said walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Is that all?" I said sarcastically. Kate giggled and slapped my ass again; what's with her. She gets really horny when you don't finish a make out session

"I'm heading downstairs. Come down when you're ready stud" Kate said giving me a wink before she left the room. I took the time I had to myself to look in the mirror. I examined the stitching that was on my stomach. It had a big red mark around it, probably after Kate put pressure on it last night. God how that hurt. I touched it and it still stung a bit. I shook myself out of the trace I was in; I needed to get dressed before Matthew leaves.

I got changed into a light blue t-shirt, and blue jeans and my blue Adidas trainers. I suppose I'm going to go with a blue theme for the day. I made my way down the stairs, where Mathew, Kate and Angel were waiting for me. "It's about time slow poke" Angel said looking at her pink Hello Kitty watch. "Are we going or what?" I asked adjusting the straps on my schoolbag. "Yep, let's go" Matthew said opening the door. The three of us soon followed suit. Once we were outside, Matthew shut the door behind us and locked it

All four of us hoped in the Matthews BMW, Kate and I in the back, Angel and Matthew in the front. We drove out of the drive, and were soon on the main road. "I'd say there would probably be a big welcome for you Humphrey when you arrive" Matthew said trying to start a conversation. "I don't think I'll like that" I said shuffling my hands. "Don't worry big bro" Angel said cracking her knuckles, "I'll protect you" she said. "So will I" Kate added in rubbing my leg. "You got body guards Humphrey" Matthew said, causing us to start chuckling

The rest of the journey to school was quiet, nothing but the guy on the radio breaking the silence. "_Hey guys, its Bobby on Jasper Rock Radio. Here we have a track from the thunder from down under; AC/DC with their new track Rock the Blues away, a track from their latest album Rock or Bust". _The journey was passed by the beats of the Aussie rockers. I have to admit the tune was catchy, even Matthew was tapping the wheel, and he doesn't even like hard rock

Soon Matthew arrived at the school. There were a few people standing around outside, as there normally is at this time of the morning, and I was never nervous about this, but today I was. Kat noticed this. "Humphrey it's alright, I'll be with you so don't worry". "Yeah bug bro, come on lets go" Angel said as she jumped out of the car. Kate and I soon followed suit. "By the way Humphrey I won't be lifting form school, I'm working late" Matthew said. "That's alright bro. I'll be fine" I said before saying bye and closing the door. Soon enough Matthew drove off and left the school premises.

Kate and I walked side by side up to the front doors. I saw from the corner of my eye a few people looking, and pointing fingers at me. I just tried to ignore them. Kate opened the door for me. "come on" Kate said offering me her hand. I smiled and took her hand. We walked into the corridor, luckily there was more people talking with each other, and they didn't really notice me too much. Soon we arrived to our group of friends, and all the guys who were there at my house yesterday, but this time Beth was there

She made direct eye contact with me, and she smiled. "hey guys" Kate said, making our friends look. "here's the patient back" Salty said. "good to see you back" was the response that everyone else made, except for Beth who just smiled at me. "hey guys. Hey Beth, didn't get to see you yesterday" I said. Beth's smile went away almost instantly. "sorry Humphrey. It's just that… I was busy" she said lowering her head, like something sad happened. I just left it there at that point

"Hey did you guys get the text this morning from the school" Summer said acting like her normal self. "No what text?" Harry asked, whilst having his arms wrapped around Allie. "The teachers are striking again. that means we have the rest of the week off, isn't that great. That means we get off for my birthday" Summer said sounding excited. I have to admit, I was too. I needed a few days off to get used to this numbing pain in my abdominal area

"That sounds awesome. Imagine the parties that would go on" Allie said sounding excited. Well what happened to me after the last one, I don't think I'm for any parties any time soon. Just as that thought went through my head Beth spoke. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go" she said and she scampered off quickly, with her head down. She doesn't normally act like that, I wonder what's wrong? The bell song rang for registration class

**A/N: What is wrong with Beth? Find out next chapter. Please continue the amazing support. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**

**(Also check out my other story; 'Too Late for Love')**


	37. Confessions

**A/N: This is the new instalment. You're going to find out some things about one of the characters. Please continue the amazing support as you guys have always done.**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you guys. My story has now reached 60 favourites, that's a big millstone. Its unbelievable to think I have that many in just a short amount of time, stories published years ago still don't have as many favourites as this, it really warms my heart. **

_Humphrey's POV_

I stood outside the front door of the house fumbling my pockets for my keys. "Hurry up Humphrey! It's getting cold" my sister complained. "Hold on a second. Let me find my keys" I barked back. I love Angel, but she can get on your nerves real fast. After a full minute of searching every single pocket I have, I couldn't find the keys. There is only one answer to the question on where they were; sitting inside

"I forgot them in the house" I said. Angel sighed deeply. "Do I have to do it again?" Angel asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice. "You're gonna have to. We have no other choice" I explained. Angel took of her schoolbag, left it at the front door and made her way to the back of the house. What she's going to try to do is open the kitchen window; she has done it before, and unlocks the door from the inside. She did the last time we were locked outside of the house. This just left me alone with my thoughts

_How was school today? _To be honest, today was a mixture of good and bad. It was good that there were people who heard, and actually came up to me and discussed it with me. Well when I say people, I mean girls. I mean a lot of girls. They kept asking me to lift up my shirt so that they can see the scar, and they kept rubbing the area. I think they just wanted to touch my muscles. I don't know why it's not like they're anything impressive. But I'll tell you one thing, my friend Hutch is a tank, you should see him; he has an 8 pack. He really shows me up in gym class

_Did Kate mind the girls? _From the face of it no, in fact she was the one who made me lift up my shirt to show them, and she was asking them to feel as well. I don't think Kate's the type of girl that gets jealous easily. That's one of the many, many reasons why I love her. She was going to come over to my house after school, but when Lily came in with her schoolbag, ten minutes late which got her in a bit of trouble, she said her mum and dad wanted her home, she said she would call me later

_Then what was the bad mixture of the day then? _Well it was doing the small things. Like it hurt a little standing up at the end of each class, even laughing caused a little pain, and for a guy like me that's a bad thing, but I rode them out. But there were a few times when it really hurt; like when Kate's pen fell on the floor and I went to pick it up, I felt a sharp pain in my side, it was even worse than when Kate sat on my wound last night, which thankfully no one found out about. That would have been really embarrassing for the both of us

*click* i heard which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door and Angel opened it, and she was all smug. "See. I'm the cat burglar" she said. "What?" I asked confused. "Doesn't matter. Get in here" she said grabbing her schoolbag and walking in. it's going to be a long time off. But its good as well, tomorrow would've been bad in gym class, don't think I have the energy for football

_(Time Skip to 6:00pm)_

I was sitting in the living room, watching something about the Bugatti Veyron; I think the show is called Mega factories or something, and I heard my phone ring. It was Kate; she did say she was going to call me later

I put my finger on the green phone icon and dragged it across the screen to answer the call. "Hello beautiful". "_Hey Hummy" _Kate greeted from the other side. "How are you?" I asked._ "Good. I wish I could've gone over to your place and finished our little session but, mum and dad had to take me and Lily to some place" _Kate said. "Where did you go?" I asked curiously. _"Some insurance place, something to do with the house. I don't even know to be honest I wasn't paying attention" _Kate joked

"It's cool that we get off tomorrow huh?" I said trying to change the subject. I was hoping that I could maybe invite her over here tomorrow, hopefully to finish that little session, hehe. _"Speaking of tomorrow, guess what?" _Kate said sounding excited. "What?" I asked. _"Mum and dad have asked me to ask you; if you Matthew and Angel would like to come over and have dinner with us" _Kate said. "Really? That sounds cool" I replied. "I'll have to ask Matthew if he would want to go, I'm sure Angel would say yes in a heartbeat" I added. _"That's great I'll inform mum" _Kate said.

I was about to ask her what the possible arrangements would be; to see if maybe Matthew was off work and if he wasn't, maybe work around it. But I heard her mother calling her in the background. _"Ohh, there's my mum. I've gotta go. I guess I will see you tomorrow Hummy?". _"Yeah, definitely. See you tomorrow gorgeous". _"See you tomorrow stud" _Kate said before hanging up. Looks like tomorrows going to be cool

The rest of the night was very uneventful, I just watched a few shows, ordered Angel, Matthew and I some Chinese which Matthew would pick up on his way home from work. When he got home I asked Matthew and Angel if they were free to go to dinner at the Smith's house. "Sorry bro I can't. I'm working from 4:00pm to 9:30pm. I would love to go, but if I took that shift off, my boss will literally hunt me down and kill me, he'll more than likely put a bounty on my head" Mathew so elegantly told us

After eating I stayed up to play a few games of Advanced Warfare. After playing for a few more hours I was now more or less raging in the process to the point where I was sweaty, and I screamed so much in rage that my throat was feeling dry, I mean come on this game needs to fix its lag issues for god's sake. I was sick of the game, where I vowed not to play on it for the next two weeks; I need time to calm down. I turned off the PlayStation and the TV, and went upstairs to sleep. And as I was trying to sleep, my mind kept crawling to Kate; "I wish she was here"

_(Next Day; 12:32 pm)_

I walked slowly out of my room, dressed in nothing but my yellow boxer briefs. I was so tired; I didn't get any sleep last night. I really missed Kate being around; even though she did sit on my wound, but her presence just eases the pain away. Wow that sounded dorky

I went downstairs to see Angel and Matthew having their breakfast. "Look who eventually got up" Matthew remarked. "Hey big bro" Angel said with a mouthful of cornflakes. "Hey" I said rubbing my eyes. "Can you at least put some clothes on before you come in here" Matthew commented jokingly. "What?" I responded. "Nothing Matthew's just in a real sassy mood this morning" Angel said with a smile. "Whatever" Matthew said with a smile as well. At least both of them were in a good mood.

"Well why you go and make yourself decent and I'll make my way" Matthew said getting up. "Where you going? I thought you weren't working until around 4?" I asked. "Oh I didn't tell you guys. I'm swapping the BMW for an Audi" Matthew said sounding excited. "Cool, what year is the Audi?" I asked. "2007" he responded. "And this guy is willing to swap that for a 90's BMW?" Angel asked. I have to admit, I was thinking the exact same thing

"I'm not going to complain" Matthew said. "I'll see you guys tonight. Have a good time at the smith's" Matthew said leaving. I heard the front door slam and that was him gone. I don't know why but it seems he's trying to ignore me and Angel this last while. Angel was soon finished her breakfast, and left it on the table. I then heard her footsteps going upstairs; I guess I'm going to wash up then. I lifted Angel and Matthew's plates and bowls and put them in the sink. I turned in the tap and got the washing up liquid out from the cupboard under the sink

My ear twitched when I heard a familiar sound, my phone ringing. It was upstairs in my room. I turned off the tap; it was a rule my mum had when she was still here, and I ran to get it. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I heard it stop ringing. I thought it was short; normally it rings for a lot longer than that. I know that because I leave it ringing until my favourite part of the ringtone is over. Anyways I made my way up the stairs to see the missed call

I opened the door to find Angel sitting on my bed, on my phone. "Angel what are you doing?!" "Answering your phone dummy" she said getting up and handing it to me. I grabbed it off her briskly, and held it to my ear.

"Hello"

"_Hey hummy"_

"Hey Kate. How are you?"

"_I was just calling to make sure you guys are still coming over tonight"_

"Well Angel and I yes, Matthew has to work from four to nine"

"_Oh alright. By the way Humphrey, you know Sally in our year? Well she's holding a party tomorrow night. I'd figure we'd, maybe drop in for a while and maybe head back to your place afterwards for some… alone time" _Kate said, with her voice sounding sexy. To be honest I don't think I want to go, but if I don't go it will show Garth and his friends that I'm scared: remember the last time when Garth attacked me from behind. Well I don't, Kate had to tell me. But still I'm torn between the options

"I'll think about" I answered

"_Cool. So what you doing?"_ Kate asked me. By this point I didn't even realise that I had walked down the stairs, it actually shocked me a bit. "Nothing. I'm literally just out of bed" I answered. I took this quick opportunity to sit down on the sofa.

"_What are you wearing?" _Kate asked. "Just my boxers. You know the yellow ones with the two squirrels on them and one of them is shouting to the other one 'don't touch my nuts'" I said causing Kate to giggle a bit. _"What about me can I touch them" _Kate said. "Anytime" I responded. _"Good" _Kate simply responded. "What about you, what are you wearing?" I asked in return.

"_In truth; nothing. I'm only up too, and I'm still in bed" _Kate said seductively. Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang. "Sorry Kate, I have to go someone's at the door" I said. I heard Kate groan in disappointment. _"Ohh Humphrey you're such a tease. We were about to have some fun here" _"Well don't worry, you and I will have fun soon. See you tonight" I said getting up ready to answer the door. _"Bye hummy, love you" _Kate said. "Love you too" I said before hanging up. We didn't do the 'no you hang up first thing' like couples are supposed to do. God, I hate people who do that

Anyways I approached the door. I opened the door wide enough so only my head was visible; I didn't want the visitors to see me half naked. I peeled through the gap, and I was surprised to see who was there. "Hey Humphrey". "Hi Beth". Yes, Beth was at my door. "What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, but tried to make it sound polite. "Well, I need to talk to you" she said with not even a smile on her face. Something tells me she didn't come over here to have banter

"Sure come on in" I said opening the door fully, but hiding behind it so the entire street wouldn't see me in my boxers. "I'm going to go upstairs and put on some clothes, as you can see this simply won't do" I said trying to lighten up the atmosphere. She let out a small huff at the comment, doesn't look like she's a good mood at all. "Just make yourself comfortable" I said gesturing towards the sofa. Beth went and sat on the sofa, and I ran up the stairs to put decent clothes

I ran into my room, with Angel still in it, now on her phone. "What are you still doing in here" I asked. "It's warm in your room. Who was the the door?" she asked. "My friend Beth" I answered, I put on my black AC/DC t-shirt and tried putting on my jeans. "She said she wants to talk to me about something" I said. "Ohh okay" Angel said sounding satisfied with my explanation. Just before I left my room, I turned to Angel. "Can you please get out of my room?" I asked. "Uggh, fine" she said getting up. As I went downstairs, Angel went across the hall and into her room

I went and sat on the sofa next to Beth. "So Beth, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. "Humphrey what I'm about to tell you, you must promise me two thing. One; you will keep this between you and me. Two; you have to promise to not judge me, and realise that we all make mistakes" she said, with her legs shaking. I put my hand on her leg. "I promise. Now tell me what's wrong". Beth grabbed hold of my hand as she was preparing to speak

"Well you know the way my table-buddy was…" Beth said but began to stutter. "Garth?" I suggested. "Yeah. Well after a couple of days, we got real friendly with each other. And he was actually charming to me. And of course me being naive as I am, I fell for it". I thought she was about to say 'I fell for him', I was about to yell at her if she said that. "Well after that we became really friendly. In fact, last week, a few days before your incident at the store, he invited me to his house. And after a while, he tried to get me drinking. Of course I refused. And then he tried to kiss me, and I pushed him away. And then…"

Her hand was shaking, and tears were forming in her eyes, with one making its way down her left cheek. I wiped her tear away with my free hand. "It's okay Beth. Take your time" I said soothingly. "When I pushed him away, he got really angry and…" At this point Beth let go of my hand, rolled up her sleeves and I was stunned by what I saw. Beth had bruises all up her left arm and a few on her right arm as well. "Did he hit you?" I asked

She just nodded while she rolled her sleeves back to the way they were. "And after that, he held me down, and he tried to undress me" Beth said. "He was going to rape you?!" Beth only nodded and started crying. I felt the urge to hug her, which I went through with. We just laid there for a full minute, with her just sobbing on my shoulder. "But before he had the chance, I kicked him in the balls, which caused him to fall back onto the floor, and I took my opportunity, to escape his house, which I did"

I was saddened by this story. I can't believe Garth would do this to Beth. She's such a nice girl, she doesn't deserve this. "But what happened after that, you said this was a week ago?" I asked noisily. "Well I went forward to our head of year and asked to switch table-buddies. My new buddy is Hutch Canning, one of those guys in our class. You know, they one that REALLY built up". I nodded to this, "and Garth's new buddy is Abigail, but even then he still doesn't leave me alone. He stares me down in class, chases me in hallways, he even came up to me, pushed me against my locker and said 'I will get you'."

"Ever since that day I have been scared. That's why I didn't go to see you when you got out of the hospital, I was scared to even leave my own home" Beth said. I still had my arm wrapped around her in support, but one question still clung in my mind, from the very first second when she was starting to tell me. "Beth, why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I wanted to tell someone who's not judgemental, and who I know can keep a secret"

"Well thanks for the compliments I guess" I said. "And I want to ask you a favour?" Beth asked. "What is it?" "Well all the girls want me to go to that party that Sally is having. And I know if I don't go they're going to think something's up, and well… the bottom line is that I need a body guard". "What? Beth are you crazy? I'm only out of hospital" I said. "I know, but at the last party you hit a good punch, you can do it again" she said pleadingly. "Yeah, but then after that he came up from behind and hit me in the head" I said

"Please Humphrey? Please, can you do this for me please?" Beth asked desperately; even the tone of her voice was sounding desperate. She looked at me with eyes, filling with tears. I wanted to say 'no I can't. I'm only out of hospital and there is a serious chance that I can get hurt. Besides it's your fault, you got yourself into this', but I didn't. "Okay I'll go" I said. A smile instantly came across her face, and she embraced me in a tight hug

"Thanks Humphrey. You have no idea how much this means to me" she whispered into my ear. "Hey, what are friends for?" I said. She let go of me and checked her phone. "I better go, I told my mum I would only be about 20 minutes, and I need to make my way back" she said getting up. I walked her to the door and opened it for her. Before she left, she turned to me. "Please keep this between us Humphrey?" she asked. "Don't worry my lips are sealed" I said doing the zip motion. Beth smiled and walked away

I closed the door, and went back to sit on the sofa, trying to take in all that just happened. Then Angel came down the stairs, with her Dr. Dre headphones on. Good, the last thing I need is her listening to our conversations. I better go upstairs, and figure out what I'm going to wear tonight, don't want to look shabby in front of Kate's family

**A/N: Who was expecting that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow and review, I really want to know what you guys thought of this one. Peace out :)**

**(Also please check out my other story 'Too Late for Love. I would hugely appreciate it)**


	38. Dinner at The Smith's

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this has been a terrible week for my community and at school with tragedies to local families, and I haven't found time. So for that delay I am sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me**

**Anyways here is the new instalment, hope you guys continue the amazing support as always**

_**Shout out: **_

_**Hey Shannon. Hey Jordan **_

_Humphreys POV_

I was getting dressed for the dinner at Kate's house. I put on my clean dark blue jeans, my new white Lonsdale trainers and red checked shirt, and I sprayed on my new David Beckham aftershave. I hope Kate likes it. I lifted my phone off the charger, and I walked down the stairs. Angel was dressed and ready to go. She was dressed in her light blue dress, with a black, almost blanket like, top around her.

"Hey Angel, did you ring for a taxi?" I asked. Before I went upstairs to change I asked Angel to phone a taxi to take us around to Kate's house. The weather wasn't supposed to be that bad, but knowing our luck probably a huge thunder storm would makes its way into the Jasper area if we even attempted to walk to Kate's. "Yeah I called. The guy said there's a unit close to us, so it should be here in a few minutes" Angel said

"Good" I said. I checked my phone for the time, and it was 6:35pm. Kate told me that Angel and I could call round at any time after half six, so we were in no rush to get there. "Humphrey?" Angel asked grabbing my attention. "Yeah sis?" I responded. "Who was that girl who came to see you earlier?" she asked looking at me. "I told you; it was Beth. She's a friend of mine" I answered. "What was she over for?" Angel asked. I'm not sure if she was just trying to start a conversation, or if she was just being nosy. Either way, I'm not discussing the real reason why she was here. "She was inviting Kate and me to a party tomorrow night" I said, not lying, just bending the truth a bit. I mean, she did ask me to the party. "Oh okay" Angel said sounding satisfied with the response

*beep*beep*. Both of us had wide eyes; wondering what was making that noise. It took a few seconds to realise that it was the taxi that Angel had called for us. "That was quick" I commented. "Yeah, well I called it ten minutes ago, so I'm not going to agree with you there" she said chuckling. Angel already told me she locked up the windows and the back door, so all that need to be done was to lock the door on the way out. Once that was done, we both got into the back of the taxi, and told him the address of Kate's house, and the taxi, with 'Brian' as the driver, made its way to Kate's house

Within 10 minutes the taxi arrived at Kate's house. I paid the driver the fare, as well as a £5 tip, and Angel and I walked to the front door of the house. Angel ran in front of me and rang the doorbell. "Beat ya" she said smugly. I smiled at her, she can be weird sometimes.

The door opened up. To reveal the beautiful Kate, in a nice white top and black skirt. She honestly looked amazing in anything she wore. "Hey Humphrey. Hey Angel. You guys arrived just in time, dinner's almost ready" she said with a welcoming smile. Angel walked in first in front of me and as I walked in, Kate grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips, really hot and steamy one at that. Soon enough we broke apart, it was good because I really needed to breath

"What was that for?" I asked playfully. "Well that was because you hung up earlier, you left me while I was still in the mood" she whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again" I said. "Doesn't matter, I enjoyed that kiss anyway" Kate said. She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was Eve at the stove, lifting out a nicely done bit of meat, and Winston was sitting down reading a newspaper

"Oh hello there Humphrey" Eve said sounding happy. "You arrived just in the nick of time, dinner is just about ready" she said setting the meat down on the counter. "Smells delicious" I said truthfully. "Well you three can sit down, and I'll head upstairs to get Lily, I assume Angel is probably up there too". I didn't even need to answer, I think everyone knew that her and Angel would've been upstairs, those two are inseparable.

"Well I just going to use the bathroom real quick" whispered in my ear before quickly dashing out, leaving me and her dad in the kitchen. This was a little awkward for me, I wasn't really sure whether Kate's dad liked me or not. "So Humphrey" he said, scaring me a little, wasn't expecting to speak to me. "How are you?" he asked me. "I'm good, just trying to survive that's all" I said awkwardly. "Listen Humphrey, I just want to apologise. I'm sorry that I didn't really take on to you when you and Kate started going out, I… I was just worried about my little girl, she's growing up so fast" Winston said

I didn't really know how to respond to that, I mean what was I supposed to say. "It's alright Winston" I said. "Thanks for understanding Humphrey" he said. To be honest, I didn't understand what he was talking about. I suppose it was probably because he didn't show up to visit me at the hospital or when I got out seeing me at the house. It didn't bother me honestly

Winston got up and sat on 'his' seat and I was wrapped in a reach around hug Kate. "Hungry?" she whispered. "Yeah" I answered. At the moment, Eve, Lily and Angel walked in. "right you two. Ready for some grub" Eve said. "I know what you're planning to eat" Kate whispered into my ear. "You dirty girl" I whispered back. She is so worked up, I have admit, she's quite sexy when she's like this. Eve set the meat down on the table, and that was the queue for all of us to take our seats. Eve and Winston sat on the ends, Lily and Angel sat on the left side together, and Kate and I on the right

Winston carved the meat, roasted duck that looked so juicy. We all handed up our plates up and Winston put a good slice of meat on all our plates. Eve took the time to lay out a selection of vegetables and sauces; it was beautifully laid out on the dining table.

As I was eating I couldn't help but think back to earlier today, when Beth came to see me. I kept imagine those horrible bruises on her arm, and the things she was telling me, that Garth tried to kiss her, and how he hit her when she didn't comply. And even worse, trying to rape her. Good thing she fought back, Beth is a lot tougher than she looks. I honestly think I would be a terrible bodyguard for, but if Beth feels like she needs someone there, then I'll go. I don't know whether I should tell Kate or not? I did promise her I wouldn't say, but is my girl; I can't keep anything from her

_Kate's POV_

We were all eating the duck that mum had prepared for us, it was absolutely amazing. But there was something odd about Humphrey, he seemed to be distant. Like when mum was telling us all a story, I noticed he was sort of day dreaming, like he was thinking about something. I wonder what can be on his mind.

(Time skip 30 minutes)

Humphrey and I finished our dinner, and we made our way into the living room. Lily and Angel went up to Lily's room to play games, or talk about boys, or even talk about us; I don't even know what those two get up to. Mum and dad sat in the kitchen and Humphrey and I excused ourselves and just claimed the living room so that we can watch a few shows or something. Humphrey and I settled into our normal position, him with his arm around me as I snuggled up.

We were watching repeats of Breaking Bad, when I remembered something. "Humphrey, have you thought about going to Sally's Party? I know that you normally don't like going to these things especially, after what happened at the last one. But I you don't want to go that's alright, me and you can just have a night in" I said. I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to go if Humphrey wasn't going to go, I didn't want to go there by myself.

"Well I'll go if you're going" Humphrey said. "Really? Oh thank you Humphrey" I said rubbing his chest, I couldn't get my hands around his back to hug him. "What made you come around?" I asked. He seemed to think for a while before he answered. "Well, I thought if I didn't go, it would probably give Garth the impression that he has power over me if he shows up, or any of his friends are there, and I do not want to give him or any of his friends that satisfaction

"Yay! Now I can bring my hot date to the party" I said. "Hehe, what about after the party?" Humphrey enquired. "Well I figured after the party, you and I can come back here and probably… sleep or something" I said teasingly. "Yeah sleep. What about before that?" Humphrey asked. "You know exactly what" I said rubbing his head. He kissed my forehead. "What's gotten into you lately" he said. "I don't know, but I like it" I answered

After about half an hour of watching Breaking Bad, Humphrey and I had another little chat. "I wouldn't like to cross Walter if I was a pizza guy anyway, huh Humphrey?" I said jokingly. No response from Humphrey, I looked up and I caught him in another day dream. "Humphrey are you okay? You seem a bit distant"

"Huh? What?". "I noticed this at dinner as well; you seem to be slightly distant". "I don't understand" Humphrey said sounding confused. "Is there anything bothering you? You know you can tell me anything right?". "I know I can". I got up to sit up properly, because I had a feeling this conversation was about to get serious. Humphrey was thinking, you can tell by his face. "I don't know" he said. "Humphrey…" I said holding his hand. "You can tell. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too"

"Kate that's the problem. I promised not to tell anyone as well" he said. I have to admit, that caught my attention. "But Humphrey, we're together. You have my secrets and I have yours. I trust your judgement if you don't want to tell me" I said. I really wanted to know, but it's not fair to force the secrets out of Humphrey. "Okay" he said straightening himself up. "Promise to keep this to yourself. And no one else at all please". "I will Humphrey"

"Well you know Beth?" he said, I just nodded. "Well earlier today, she came over to see me. And well long story short, she came over to see me, and you know the way Garth is her table buddy". Uh-oh I have a feeling this going to be bad. "Well he tried to attack her and Beth's scared in case Garth attacks her at the party, so she asked me to be her, sort of 'bodyguard' tomorrow" Humphrey explained. "Is that the real reason you want to go to the party?" I asked. "No no. I was thinking about going. But when she came to see me, I felt sorry for her. I wasn't going to go unless you came with me. I'm sorry I kept in from you" he said sounding worried. Did he think I was going to be mad?

"Humphrey it's alright. I'm not mad. You were just trying to think about your friends, I can't be mad at you for that. My hero" I said smiling a little. "Hero? I'm no hero" he said. "Tomorrow night I'm going to give you a hero's thank you just for what you did" I said, starting to feel in that mood again. "Now that's something I'm looking forward too" he said smiling, I love his smile, it has that warming effect that just matches his eyes perfectly

Humphrey leaned forward to kiss me, which I gladly accepted. I traced my tongue on Humphrey's bottom lip, which he granted me access to. We lay there on the couch connected in a deep passionate kiss. We must've been like that for a good few minutes because in the background I heard the closing sequence to Breaking Bad. It didn't matter that the show was over, that was the least of my worries. I was kissing Humphrey, the man who I loved more than anything in the world. Nothing in the world could've made this moment any better

"Well what's going on here?" I heard my mum say. That startled Humphrey I think because he bit down on my tongue a little. It hurt quite a bit. "Don't mean to interrupt you two, but I was going to take you and Angel home now Humphrey if you want" my mum said giving us weird looks. "Sure that'll be great thank you" Humphrey said. I think he, at that moment, was scared to talk back to my mother. Who could blame him?

"I'll be over tomorrow and we'll walk to Sally's ok?" Humphrey said turning back to me. "Sure. See you tomorrow Hummy" I said. Humphrey came back and kissed my forehead. "Jeez you think you didn't have enough of the kissing already" my mum remarked. With a smile between us, Humphrey walked out with my mum. I heard the car start in the driveway, and I saw the headlights pull out. The party tomorrow, with Beth's situation, could be interesting

**A/N: Well, Humphrey told Kate, he already broke his promise to Beth. Was it for the right reasons? Find out next chapter. Please favourite, follow, and review **


	39. Operation Bodyguard

**A/N: Here is the latest update to the story. This chapter is going to be a big one, so make yourselves comfortable. Please continue the amazing support you guys have always done. **

**Also, I thought this was awesome, and it really just made my day (from the reviews);**

"**10 out of 10, The greatest Fanfiction story ever" – Guest **

_Humphreys POV_

Well I woke up in a mood. I couldn't really get any sleep last night. I kept having some weird dream; like I was seeing through Beth's eyes. It was horrible. I even thought I actually felt Garth hit me, it just turned out I rolled into a bad position and hit my elbow, but still it was really freaky. I tried to sleep in as long as I could. I made it to 12 o'clock until Angel came knocking on the door and shouting. "Humphrey get the hell up before I get a bucket of cold water"

That got me up. Rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out; I could've went back to sleep. But I had a party to prepare, even though I wasn't planning to do much partying, just to be a lookout for Beth. Garth better not make a move, after what he did to me last time, it would be a great excuse just to kick the fucking hell out of that donkey faced scumbag. Whoa, don't think like that. Think happy, think happy, think happy. 'Hey I'm going to Kate's afterwards, which should be fun'. That thought soon got me smiling again

I set aside my nicest pair of jeans, and my white jacket that had the occasional blue and black stripe going through it. I thought it looked cool, and it would be my first time really wearing it out, hope I don't spill anything over it. It would be a pain in the ass to clean

For the meantime I might as well wear my sweatpants and just a plain t-shirt, I mean it's not like it matters at this stage of the day. I went downstairs once I got all washed up, not majorly washed up, I'll save that before I head over to Kate's. When I reached the bottom if the stairs, Angel was watching YouTube on her phone with her head phones plugged in. from what I could see, she was watching AC/DC, it was the Rock the Blues Away music video. She must've liked it when she heard it in the car that day. I have to admit, it's a catchy tune

I have no idea where Matthew is. He's not in the kitchen, and I didn't hear him upstairs; normally he has his music blaring. Sometimes it's Taylor Swift, sometimes its Calvin Harris. I'll tell you, he has a varied taste in music. I was hoping to ask him if he can give me a lift to Kate's later on. Speaking of which, what time do I head over to hers at?

I got my phone out and found our conversation in 'Messages'. I typed the text; "Hey Kate, what time do you want me over at yours to head to Sally's? x". Finishing with the x, I touched send. Just then I felt a sting on both of my sides which made the phone drop out of my hands. I let out a little yelp; 90% of it was because my phone was falling. I turned around and I saw Angel, with a grin on her face. It must've been her that caused the stinging.

All I heard was a clap on the ground. In a rush to make sure no damage was done, I bent down to pick it up as soon as possible. I lifted it up. No cracks on the screen, or any damage done to the body. Phew. It's a good thing Sony phones are really well built. "Angel! What the hell?!" I shouted, rubbing my phone. It looked like I was caring for it or something. "Calm down Humphrey jeez" she said holding her hands up, like she was surrendering. "Don't do that again!" I said. "Sorry Humphrey I won't. It was just a little joke I swear" Angel said starting to sound upset; she hates getting yelled at. I remember one time I was called out of class to sit with her in the principal's office because she cried when the teacher yelled at her because she didn't have her homework done

I tapped her shoulder. "It's alright. Just don't do that, I have a thing about people coming up from behind" I said. A smile came across Angel's face. "Humphrey you have no idea how wrong that sounded" she said. "Hehe. You need to clean that mind of yours" I said rubbing her hair. With a smile she turned around and went away again. I felt a buzz in my hand, and my phones notification light blinked. I got a message

It read, "Hey Humphrey, if you come around to my house around six that'd be fine. Also I asked mum, and you can stay the night :D :D :D x". I responded with; "Cool, want me to bring my PJ's? x". it didn't take long for Kate to respond. "I don't think so. I don't think we'll be sleeping much, if ya know what I mean ;) x". I replied with, "Well no complaints from me. see you at 6 x". I put my phone in my pocket and walked out into the living room, and made myself comfortable on the sofa, and watched an episode of friends

About an hour or so later, it hit my mind that I should probably inform Beth what time I should be arriving at, so that she's not there unguarded. I got my phone out and looked for her number. For a while I was uncertain if I had it or not, but soon I found it. I sent her a text that said, "Hey Beth, Humphrey here. Just letting you know that, if you're still going, I'll be at the party at around 7". I wasn't expecting her to reply, but a buzz in my pocket soon changed that idea

The text that Beth sent me read out; "Hey Humphrey, thanks for letting me know. I'm so grateful for you doing this for me, I owe you BIG time. Beth x". The x at the end got me a little concerned, I hope she's doesn't mean what I think she means by that. Nah, I'm just overthinking things. I just locked my phone and didn't think twice about it, I decided I'd start to get ready around 5 o'clock

(Time Skip to 5:30pm)

I looked at my phone to see the time and I was surprised to see the time for two reasons. One, it did not feel like half five, and two, I only have half an hour to get ready. I turned off the TV and went up the stairs as quickly as possible. I slipped off my sweat pants and put on my blue jeans, and fastened them tightly around my waist with a Calvin Klein belt. I took off my plain t-shirt, sprayed on anti-persperent, then put on a buttoned blue shirt, and zipped on my cool jacket.

Just before I left I walked to Angel's room, and knocked the door. "Come in" she shouted. "Hey Angel, I'm away to Sally's party you going to be alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. I asked Lily to come over, and we're having a sleepover" she stated. "Well that's probably just as well, because I won't be coming home tonight, I'm staying at Kate's" I told her. "I had a feeling you were, that why I asked Lily to come over" she said. "Smart girl" I commented.

After we said our goodbyes, and our hugs goodbye, I left the house and made my way over to Kate's. I made my way over to Kate's house. Just before I knocked on the front door, I looked at my phone to check the time. My phone displayed 6:02pm, not bad timing. I knocked on the front door, and Eve answered the door. "Oh hello Humphrey. It's good to see you again, nice jacket. I assume you and Kate are going to that party at Sally's?"

"Yeah" I answered. "well come on in, Kate should be ready in a few minutes" Eve said inviting me in. saying thank you, I walked in past Eve and made my way to the living room. I made myself comfortable on the sofa, and Eve came in and sat on the armchair. "You going to stay here tonight Humphrey?" Eve asked trying to start conversation. "Yeah Kate asked you didn't she?" I said. "Yeah she asked me. I don't mind you staying Humphrey" she said. "Thanks Eve" I said smiling. "But, only if you and Kate can restrain from those actions" Eve said with a wink. At that moment, my smile was quickly replaced by a blush, which Eve thought was funny

"No need to be embarrassed Humphrey. I was only joking" she said. I was confused at that point, I wasn't sure if she just gave me permission to have sex with her daughter, or was she just fooling around with me. My thoughts were interrupted when the living room door. Kate wore a blue dress, which honestly made her look as sexy as any super model, no exaggeration. "Wow Kate. You look amazing" I said as I stood up. "Thanks babe, so do you. I love that jacket" Kate said feeling my left arm.

"So what time do you think you two will be back at?" Eve asked us. I decided I should let Kate answer. "I don't know; late anyway" Kate said. "Well if you're back when we're in bed, try and be quiet" she said with a wink as she got up and walked out of the living room. Kate blushed the ever so slight. The girls of this family seem to be really, dirty minded, to put it mildly . "So, are you ready to go?" she asked me. "Whenever you are" I said.

But just as we were about to walk out, Kate grabbed my arm, "Tonight's going to be fun" she said just before she kissed me. "Let's go" I said happily. "Bye mum, see ya!" Kate shouted into the house. "Bye Eve!" I shouted as well. "Bye you two. Don't have too much fun now!" Eve shouted back to us. With a smile on our face, we made our way for Sally's house; with what Kate called 'Operation Bodyguard' now in full swing

In no time at all we we're soon near Sally's house. We could see it in front of us, all the lights and the people who were already completely wasted. It was only coming up to 7 for crying out loud, how the hell can you be that wasted already? "I don't think Beth's here yet, so we'll stay close to the front door so she'll see us" I said to Kate. "Sure" she said nodding her head. "Let's get in there" I said. It's a good thing Sally's house is big, because the amount of people there already was astonishing, supposed since there's no school in the morning.

Kate and I both grabbed a drink of beer and waited in the hall until we saw Beth. Soon enough, we saw Allie, Harry and Summer arrive. They started talking to us and wanted to head to one of the living rooms to sit down and talk. I said that they should go on, telling them that I wanted to use the toilet, but as soon as they left, I went back into the hall to wait for Beth. Another 10 minutes passed, and then Beth finally showed up. She ran to me and hugged me. "Thank god you're here. Where's Kate and the guys?" Beth said as she let go. "In one of the living rooms" I said. "Oh okay, let's find them" she said.

As we walked through the house to try and find them, Beth held on to my arm tightly, she really must've been scared of Garth. He better not lay his paws on her or they will be chopped off. We found Kate, Allie, Harry, and Summer sitting in the lounge room at the back of the house next to the kitchen. We sat down in the group, me of course next to Kate, and Beth found a chair and pulled it up so that she was facing towards us.

About an hour into the party, all of us were just sitting in our group, telling stories and telling jokes. They're the same stories that we have all told each other before, but it felt like it was the first time like we ever heard them, it was still fun. However I did notice something. Garth occasionally walked past, and stared me in the eyes, and started at the back of Beth's head with an angry expression. Well that confirms it, Beth was definitely telling the truth.

Luckily, no one else in my gang noticed Garth. I had a feeling though that at some point he would try and get me.

Soon enough Beth stood up. "Right I need to go to the toilet. Anyone wanna come with me?" Beth asked. I knew she was aiming the question, but she tried not to look at me. "Yeah I'll go" Summer said getting up. "Cool. Humphrey can you come with me? I feel like I can use a bodyguard" she passing it off as a joke, but in reality she was being deadly serious. "Okay" I said trying to sound frustrated. "People always need me don't they" I tried to joke.

Summer and Beth left and went down the hall to the bathroom. I followed not to close behind them, to not make it look suspicious. But I soon lost sight of them when someone stopped me. for a moment I thought it was Garth, and I clenched my fist together getting ready to hit him. But I soon found out it wasn't Garth, and boy oh boy, I was not expecting to see her here. It was Joanne, the exact same girl who tried to hit on me in the weeks before I was with Kate

"Humphrey, how… how… how you been?" she asked. She was clearly drunk off her ass because she was stumbling around. She lost her balance and fell forward towards me. I caught her just before she fell and brought her to a standing position. "Whoa Humphrey, if you want to handle me like that, you'll have to take me home" she said with a slabber coming from her mouth. She has to sit down before she falls and hurts herself

I put my arm around her and her and took her to a living area, not the same area that Kate and my crew were in. As I was walking her she just kept talking. "Ohh, pulling the move on me huh" she said mentioning the fact that I had my arm around her. We found a sitting area with no one on the sofa, and I set her on it. "Okay now Joanne, you rest your head here" I said in a soothing and slow voice whist putting a cushion down against the arm of the sofa. "Okay then" she said. She then put her head down and the cushion.

I left as quickly as possible and tried to find Beth and Summer. I saw Beth standing outside a door, and she was looking in my direction, and it looked like she was glad to see me. That smile didn't last long though, because Garth came up to her and grabbed her by the collar. I didn't even think, I ran and pulled him away from her, which in the process caused him to fall to the ground. Beth hid behind me and held on to my hips, she was using me as a riot shield. Hey, I guess that's what bodyguards are for anyways

Garth soon stumbled to his feet. "What you do… do… doing Humphrey?" he slurred out. He must be another one whose completely wasted, but that still doesn't justify for what he just did to Beth. "Because you grabbed Beth you wasted piece of shit. She told you to stay away from her" I said. "Oh soo… shhhhheeeee told you the story huh" he slurred out, but I didn't want to respond to that. "Did you stell him bitch!" he shouted at her, with spit coming out. I felt Beth quiver behind me.

"Garth Back off" I heard Kate yell from behind me. I felt Beth walk away, probably over to Kate and my crew but that wasn't going to stop me holding my ground against the abusive motherfucker in front of me. "Humphrey come here. Just let it go" I heard Kate from behind me. but I didn't move. Kate called me to come over to her two more times, but I still didn't budge. "Please Humphrey " she pleaded. This time, I turned to see Kate. She was holding on to Beth, with a pleading sense on her eyes

I was walking to them when I heard Garth speak again. unlike the last few times, this time his speech was crystal clear. "That's right Humphrey, walk away. You go home, and cry to your mother. Opps, that's right you can't". When he said that, I could feel my blood boil. I felt a rage build up inside me, that made me clench my fist and turn around. "Would you like to repeat that?" I asked, my voice went all deep, and nasty. Garth smiled at me and said, "Did I touch a nerve there, momma's boy?"

I didn't hesitate, I ran forward ready to hit him square in the jaw. He dodged it, and I didn't hit in the face but I hit his arm, which still caused him to flinch in pain a little bit. "You're dead" Garth snarled. He threw a punch at me. I managed to catch his, rather weak, punch in my fist, and as a distraction he thought he would throw another one with his free hand. I caught that one too

I pushed him away, assuming that he would stumble over. I guessed wrong. He regained his composure and charged towards me with such speed, that I didn't have enough time to react. He rammed against the wall and he held me by the neck. "You shouldn't have tried to act like the tough guy in front of your girlfriend. Look where it's got ya" he growled at me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. But instead of feeling a punch in the face, I felt a swipe from the side. But it wasn't painful, and at that moment I felt Garth's hands release from my neck

I opened my eyes and Garth wasn't in front of me, and I looked to the right to see what had happened. Hutch had come up and side tackled him onto the ground. Kate ran over to me and gripped me tightly. Hutch was standing over Garth. "Leave him alone" he shouted at Garth. "Why do you attack him when you're the one who's an asshole" he commented. Garth struggled up to his feet again, holding onto his left arm, and came face to face with Hutch

"Or what? What you gonna do fag?". "What did you just say?" Hutch asked in an angry tone. "Oh sorry. Did I not make myself clear the last time? Let me tell you again. Listen everyone, this man…" he began to point at Hutch. "…Hutch, the guy all the girls think is soooo hot, is a fag. He's a sausage gobbler, a bum bandit, a bender, he's a freak". Then, at that moment, Hutch came forward and hit Garth in the face so hard, that even I could hear the cracking of the bones. Whether they were Hutch's knuckles or Garth's cheekbones is a different question

Garth fell flat on the floor. But Hutch wasn't done with him yet. He began kicking him mercilessly. Harry and I lunged forward at the same time and pulled Hutch away. Hutch saw it was us dragging him and complied. Garth just lay there, coughing. He got up, looked at me, and then his eyes drifted over to Hutch. You can tell that there was real hatred in his eyes. Garth walked out the door and into the night

Kate held on to me. "Thank god you're okay" she cried into my jacket. Hutch had his head down and walked away. Harry said he went out into the back garden. "Humphrey" Beth said tapping my arm. "Thanks for stepping in when you did. I was scared for my life" she said thankfully. "Don't worry about it Beth" I said. "I owe you BIG time" she said joining Kate in hugging me. but I had to think, where Hutch went

"I never knew Hutch was gay", "Hutch likes guys?", "I did not see that coming" and "Do you think he's single" were the many comments I heard when Hutch walked away. "Kate, I'm going to go see how Hutch is" I said. "Yeah sure, poor guy. Imagine what he's going through right now" Kate sate sympathetically. She let go of her grip and I went out into the back garden to find Hutch.

I slid open the conservatory door and walked out to the patio, trying to find Hutch. At the end of the garden I saw him, he was sitting on a bench staring at his hands. I better go over see if he's alright.

I walked across the garden, and took my place on the bench beside Hutch. "That was mad wasn't it" I said trying to soften the air. It didn't seem to work. "How you doing?" I asked. Hutch fumbled with his hands for a few seconds before he answered. "Not doing too bad, when you consider the fact that everyone in school, now the whole town, will know my secret" he said putting his face into his hands. "so you really are…". "Gay? Yes Humphrey, I am" Hutch answered without me even finishing my question. "It's probably better that everyone knows. Garth's been threatening to tell people for months" he said.

"How did Garth find out?" I asked curiously. "It was around at the start of this year, we were in gym class, and he caught me checking you out" he said turning away from me. Wait, did he just say what I think he said. "Wait? Me?" I asked in astonishment. "Yeah, I'm sorry if it creeps you out. I understand if you hate me" he said, still looking away from me. "Hey Hutch…" I said touching his shoulder. "… it's okay. I don't hate you" I said. "Really?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah, I mean there are worse things you could do" I said.

"Thanks Humphrey" he said coming over to hug me. I swear I should just call this day hug non fucking stop day, the amount of hugs I've gotten; Jesus. "I just need a friend right now" he said. We broke from the embrace, and I tried to up bring the mood again. "Really? Me?" I asked. Hutch just laughed. "Yeah you". "I mean I knew I was good looking but wow". He just laughed again. "Well too bad Hutch you can't have this" I said rubbing my hands over me. He just continued to laugh

"Come on, let's get back in there" I said standing up. He stood up as well. "No thanks Humphrey. I'm just going to go home. This has been a difficult night, so I think I might as well go home and jerk off to some porn" Hutch said. I held my hand in his face. "Little too much information there man" I said laughing a little. "Besides, I need to prepare for all the hate I'm going to get over the next few weeks" he said. "Don't worry you'll be fine". "I'm just going to leave by the back gate, I'll see you later Humphrey" Hutch said walking towards the back gate. "See ya Hutch" I shouted. I then walked back into the house to try and find Kate

**A/N: Well, I didn't see that coming. Did you? Why does Garth have to be so much trouble? Poor Hutch, being outed out like that just isn't fair. Let's see what happens next chapter when Humphrey and Kate are alone** **(all that means is that sex will be in the next chapter). Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace out :)**

**Also, from now on, my favourite review from the chapter will be posted in the next chapters beginning A/N. And whoever sent me the questions, the answers are on my profile page. Feel free to ask any more**

**Please check out my other story 'Too Late For Love' if you haven't already, I really would appreciate it.**


	40. Back at Kate's

**A/N: This is the new instalment. This is going to be a long one as well. There is also going to be 'lemons' in this chapter, and if you don't want to read it that's perfectly understandable. Thank you everyone who supported the last chapter, you guys are literally amazing. Please continue the amazing support you guys have always done. **

**This time I decide to include 2 reviews, there were all amazing, and choosing what ones to put in was really difficult**

"**You I think have written one of the best fanfictions I have ever read and I can't wait for you to update again" – Omegashipping**

"**Personally I think you r the best A and omega writer out there, I am constantly checking for more chapters, keep up the extremely awesome work" – Tyler**

_Humphreys POV_

I walked back into the house and closed the patio door behind me to keep the heat in. I hear others talking about what had just happened, like Garth getting completely beaten by Hutch, I think they forgot that I was the one who stood up to him. I don't care anyway, I'm just glad Garth got what he deserved. But I still heard the occasional comment on Hutch's sudden outing. Fair enough they weren't bad comments; like 'Garth shouldn't have done that. He had no right to', 'It's not fair just to out the guy like that' and 'It's not a big deal; he's gay. Who gives a fuck?' Hopefully Hutch won't be bullied or anything, he's a good guy, he doesn't need this shit

I found Kate in the living area at the front of the house, the same one that Joanne was passed out in. Kate saved a seat for me and waved me in. "Humphrey here" she said. I squeezed in beside her, and soon I became the centre of the conversation. But I noticed one thing, Beth was missing. "Where did Beth go?" I asked. "After what happened, Shannon, you know the girl from 10C, offered to walk home with her after you went out to Hutch" Allie explained. "She didn't even say goodbye" Summer added

"Never mind her. What about Hutch, is he okay?" Kate asked. "Well I went out there now, and he's a little upset. But Hutch is a good guy, he'll be fine" I stated. "Where did he go?" Allie asked. "Oh, he didn't want to come back in so he decided to go on home". "That doesn't sound like Hutch" Harry stated. "Well his exact words were that he was going to go home and jerk off to porn" I said. "That's him" Harry said nodding his head. All of us shared a quick laugh before it went quiet again

"I never thought Hutch was gay" Allie said in disbelief and breaking the silence. "Neither did I" Harry and I said at the same time. "Well, there were some signs" Kate said. "Like what?" Allie asked. "Well, he never had a girlfriend, and he never really mentioned liking anybody. But I always thought he was just shy" Kate said. "But how did Garth find out?" Harry asked curiously. "Well apparently Garth caught him looking at guys, and he said that Garth was blackmailing him for months" I explained. "Hopefully Hutch won't get it bad" Summer said. "Yeah" Allie agreed. "Hutch is going to be fine; no one would mess with him. I mean he's one of the biggest guys in school" Harry said. Kate and I nodded in agreement

I looked around the place, and it seems to have died down. I think the fight was a little too much action for everyone to handle. I looked at my phone, and it was coming up to 10 o'clock, and to be honest, I wasn't planning on leaving yet. "anyone want another drink?" I asked. "Yeah" Summer, Allie and Harry replied. "I'm good thanks, I want to keep a clear head for tonight" Kate said winking at me. Taking the hint, I took Allie, Summer and Harry's cups and went to the keg to fill them up.

I filled them up along with mine, I didn't fill them too fill because I didn't want my friends to be those 'wasters' like I saw at the beginning of the party. I decide that I'll take the drinks back two at a time. Walking back, the place was pretty much empty, a bit early I thought, but I wasn't going to complain. I handed Summer and Harry their drinks. "I'll bring yours back now Allie" I said as I walked back down to get it.

I brought back our drinks, and I settled in beside Kate again, with my arm around her, she soon snuggled up to me. All of us spent the next hour talking about the most random things. Half way through I stopped things to make a toast. "To great times" I said. We all clanged our cups together as they all said "Good times". We talked for so long that we all lost track of time

The next time I looked at my phone, it literally turned to midnight. I showed the time to Kate. "Hey guys, it's gone midnight. I think it's time we should all probably get home" Kate said. "Yeah, we all know why you want to go home Kate" Allie said nudging Kate. I saw Kate blush a little when she said that. "Calling it an early night huh Kate?" Summer said joining in, that just made Kate go even redder. I just glanced at Harry, who just smiled and mouthed the words 'Lucky you'. I just smiled

Kate and I stood up, ready to go. "We'll see you guys soon" Kate said dusting herself off. "Okay, we'll see you two later. Have fun" Allie said. Kate just smiled and tugged my arm to go. "Bye guys" I said before we left. I also saw Joanne still passed out on the sofa I laid her on. Looks like she'll be staying her for night. We ran into Sally at the door. "Humphrey, I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry for that asshole Garth, I even told him not to come, but he did anyway" she said. "It's alright Sally, we'll see you at school" I said. And with Kate, Kate and I left the house

Kate and I soon walked away from the house. We didn't really talk much, just holding hands along the way. I think tonight is going to be a lot of fun. Soon Kate's house was in distance, and Kate suddenly stopped, turned, and began kissing me aggressively. "You ready for a night of fun, big boy" she said before kissing me again. "You bet" I answered. We approached Kate's front gate, I saw that the lights of the house were off, indicating that Kate's parents were in bed. That means that we're going to have to be quiet

Kate got a key from below the welcome mat and opened the front door. We crept in and she quietly closed the door behind me. She got in front of me and held my hand as we went up the stairs gingerly. We got to the top landing, and we made our way to her room. But before we went in, Kate pushed me against the wall and started kissing me passionately. As soon as she broke it I asked; "What was that for?" "I just couldn't contain myself, I've been thinking about this all week" she said seductively.

As soon as she opened the door, she pulled me in and slammed the door shut. Hopefully that didn't wake her parents. "Quick take your clothes off, I can't wait any longer" she said. I obliged and zipped off my jacket, unbuttoned my shirt and jeans and pulled them both off, being done within ten seconds, all I left on was my boxers. Kate had did the same; all she had on was her black bra and panties, which in the illumination of the moonlight, looked sexy

She approached me, wrapped her hands around me and settled in for a long wet kiss. Our tongues danced around each other's mouths for a few minutes. We stopped for air, and Kate let go of me and went around to a side of her bed, which I assumed was the side she normally slept on. She pulled the blanket up and climbed in. "Aren't you going to join me Humphrey?" she asked teasingly. I didn't even answer the question, I just climbed in alongside her and she pulled the blanket over us. We engaged in a really passionate kiss

For a long time we only did that. Kissing wildly while my hands roamed her sexy body, feeling her breasts, ass and naked skin. She responded with passionate fervour, snaking her legs around mine and moaning with pleasure into my mouth. I lay on top of her, and I felt her stroke my stomach and pecks with an appreciative moan, then pulled me down on top of her. I kissed her neck, and moved down toward her breasts. Her bra, unfortunately, was in the way. She realized this and seemed to rush and fumble to unlatch the thing for a moment. With a little help from me, she got it off and threw it off the bed.

Her moans intensified as my mouth met her nipples. It was so incredibly hot, to finally be able to suck and lick her amazing breasts. At that moment, her breasts were amazing, they were perfect. I licked, massaged and worshiped her tits, leaving her nipples hard and coated in a layer of saliva. Kate breathed heavily above me, stroking my head lovingly.

Slowly, I moved down along her body, kissing and licking as I went. I could feel her shiver as I passed her sexy, flat stomach, getting closer to my desired destination. I got off the bed and sat down with my knees on the floor before reaching out and pulling her closer to me. I think she knew what was coming. The panties she had on were thin and lacy. Her heavy breathing filled the room as I bit into the top of them and pulled it down with my teeth, eager to get to what was underneath.

"Oh god" she whispered silently, between breaths. Her voice was excited, sounding lighter than usual. I kissed the sides of her thighs and touched her pussy cautiously with my fingers, feeling its wet swollen form. Kate whimpered in pleasure as I found her opening with my fingers and pushed them inside. "Oh Humphrey that feels amazing" she moaned, rather loudly. She needs to learn to fucking keep it down, she's going to get us caught

My mouth followed shortly after my fingers, licking up and down the valley between the lips of her pussy. I even groaned as I made contact. The taste of it was intoxicating. She tasted just good as I thought she would. If I had to describe it, I'd say it was a fresh, sexy taste. I ate her out with a hungry ferocity, her sexy moans encouraging me as my fingers and mouth pleasured her.

Right then, something terrible happened; the lights came on.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" I heard Kate dad yell which made me jump up off the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my little girl!?" he yelled at me. At that moment it looked like he was about to lunge forward and attempt to strangle me to death, but Eve stepped in and held him back. "Winston leave them alone" she said. "How dare he think he can defile our daughter in our own home" he said, his voice full of fury

"Winston I swear if you touch him, I will rip you limb from limb" Eve said, this time her voice had rage in it, and the look on Winston's face showed that he feared he great Eve's wrath, that Kate had always told me about. He pointed at me, and then he walked away, to the direction of downstairs. I saw Kate was crying, and I immediately kneeled by her side, and hugged her. she just lay there crying into my shoulders, I'm not sure if it was more for embarrassment or humiliation

Eve came in and approached us calmly. "I'm sorry you two for what just happened" she said. I just looked at her and turned my attention back to Kate who was still crying her eyes out, I don't she even heard her mother speak. "Listen, I think it's better if I took you home Humphrey" Eve said, which caused Kate and I to both look at her. "I thinks it best to go, and let Winston calm down" she explained. I didn't want to say anything, so I just nodded.

"Okay, well, I wait out here until you get dressed then Humphrey. Then I'll take you home" Eve said backing out of Kate's room, and closing the door as she went into the hallway. "I'm so sorry for what happened Hummy" Kate said to me, her eyes still pouring tears. "It's not your fault Kate" I said hugging her again. "Dad had to ruin it didn't he" she said trying to chuckle, but her hiccups from crying didn't really do much to lighten up the situation.

I rested my forehead on hers, and we breathed together, both humiliated by what just happened. I was about to stand up; to try and find my clothes so I can go, but before I got up, Kate pulled me down again, gave a quick kiss, and smiled at me when she broke off. "If it helps Humphrey, you were absolutely incredible. I've never felt like such a woman before" she said whispering the last part. "I was good huh?" I asked. "Yeah, we need to finish this" she said sounding serious

"Uhh, bad timing Kate" I said. "Not now, like another day" she said letting go of me which allowed me to stand up. I slipped on my jeans, and shirt. I didn't even bother to button on my shirt I was in such of a rush, and zipped up my nice white jacket. "See you later Humphrey. I love you" Kate called from the bed as I approached the door. "Bye Kate. I love you too" I said as I opened the door. I quickly exited and closed it again, to meet Eve in the hall.

She gestured for me to lead the way, which I was nervous about. As we walked down the stairs, Winston was waiting at the bottom, which made me stop in my tracks. Eve came alongside me, wrapped her arm around me, and told me to continue. At the bottom of the stairs, Winston was giving me a cold hard stare, with certain resentment in his eyes. Eve brought me in closer, and I saw her look back at Winston with an angry look.

"Come on Humphrey" Eve said as she opened the door. We walked out to her Golf GTI, I got in the passenger's seat, fastened up, and she drove out of her driveway and proceeded to drive me home

The drive home was almost completely silent, only the occasional car driving by to lighten up things. I didn't even look at Eve, I almost felt ashamed sitting in that car with her. I wonder how this is going to affect Kate and I's relationship, I really hope we stay together. Her dad has no right to separate us. What felt like an eternity later, we arrived outside my house. The living room lights were on, which meant that Angel and Lily were still up doing whatever they were doing.

Just before I got out of the car, Eve stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Humphrey wait" she said. "I just want to apologise for what Winston did, he was off his temper tonight with me earlier, and he basically took his anger out on you, which is totally not fair. I want to reassure you, that you and Kate's relationship will not be affected by this, well from Winston at least". I smiled and looked towards Eve. "Thanks Eve. I'm sorry for intruding tonight". "Shh Humphrey, I allowed you to stay. It's Winston who needs to say sorry" Eve said with a little chuckle. After that it was a little awkward in the car

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing?". I was shocked to hear what she just said. "What?". "Come on, I'm not Winston, I won't go mad. Tell me, what base you got to?" she asked. I can't wrap my head around the fact that Kate's mum is asking how I scored with her. "Well we were just making out and fooling around a little that's all" I said, feeling a little red. "So you didn't even get to the full Monte huh? Bummer" she said. "Well I gotta go Eve, thank you for saving me and dropping me home" I said. "No problem. See you soon Humphrey" she said. I got out of the car and Eve drove away

I walked up to the front door of my house, still in disbelief about what happened just back there. I can't believe that Eve, out of all people, would be asking me those questions. My mind is going crazy right now. Anyway, I lifted the key from under the flower pot, and went inside. I walked in to be greeted by the shocked faces of Lily and Angel, who were lying on the floor on the living room wearing nothing but their underwear.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be staying over at Kate's tonight?" Angel said, sounding shocked that her brother was home. "It's complicated, I'll tell you in the morning" I said. I was tired, humiliated, and to top it all off, I was cock-blocked by Kate's dad, so now I'm really pent up. All I wanted to do right now was sleep. So I went upstairs to my room

**A/N: Wow, I was not expecting that. Did you guys expect that? I wonder how Kate was dealt with. Find out next chapter. I know this wasn't a full lemon, but still, a heads up was better than nothing. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out :)**

**Remember, best review goes in the A/N. **

**Please check out my other story 'Too Late For Love' if you haven't already. Thanks, love you x **


	41. An Interesting Day

**A/N: Here we are at Chapter 41. I have three warnings; a lot of mature content, a lot of time skips, and this chapter is a long one. Please enjoy and continue the amazing support you guys have always done. Also, this story has hit a milestone, over 70 favourites, that's incredible. I might do something special for it, I don't know. But thank all of you; you're the most amazing people ever!**

"**Wow, I haven't been this hooked on a story in a long time, I'm glad you have kept up with it whereas anyone else would have quit. I love the work, keep it up" - XxTheRedPandaxX **

"**BEST FUCKING STORY IN YEARS" - Guest**

_Humphreys POV_

I open my eyes as the sunlight hits me. I'm exhausted; I had such a sleepless night. Every time I closed my eyes I just imagined Winston in my face, yelling at me. I'm scared to think about what would've happened if Eve didn't come when she did. Probably would been killed or something. I looked at the clock. The time was 11:02am. I might as well get up now; I'm too tired to sleep on so I might as well get up now and eat something.

As I stumbled out the door to go to the bathroom to try and freshen myself up, wearing nothing but my bathrobe. "Humphrey, is that you?" I heard Angel call from her bedroom. "No it's Spock. Who the fuck do you think it is" I said frustratingly. "Jeez sorry. I just wanted your help" Angel said from her room. I felt really bad, just because I'm frustrated I shouldn't be taking it out on my little sister. "Sorry Angel. What did you want?" I enquired. "Can you come here for a moment" she said

I walked over to her bedroom door. I decided not to knock, since she probably knew I was coming, an just go on in. I was surprised, to say the least, what I found when I walked in. Lily and Angel were standing beside each other, in their underwear, but they had no bras on, which meant their breasts out were out. "I want to ask you a question. Whose boobs are bigger, Lily or mine?" she asked pointing to her and Lily's chest. Lily spoke first before I had a chance to answer her rather odd question.

"You see Angel says hers are bigger, but she thinks that only because her nipples are bigger, see" Lily said holding Angel's left breast. "Why are you asking me?" "Well we need a third opinion to settle this comparison" Lily said. "Just answer, whose are bigger" Lily said, sounding really desperate for an answer. I took one second to answer. "Angel's" I answered, with a little truth, Angels were noticeably bigger. "You're just saying that because she's your sister" Lily pouted before walking, to where I presume, was her side of the bed. "He just speaks the truth. Thanks Humphrey" Angel said walking to me and hugging me. I didn't wrap my arms around her, she wasn't dressed.

"Uhh, you're welcome" I said awkwardly. She let go of me. "You guys are weird" I said. "Aren't we" Lily said wrapping her arms around Lily. I said bye and left the room. I closed the door behind me, with my mind in some sort of state. I was just really taken by what just happened, did they really just ask me to judge their boobs. Don't think anything of it Humphrey, its probably innocent, no dirtiness involved. I think I need to wake up as quickly as possible

I walked back into my room and put on my plain blue t-shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom to give my teeth a quick brush, and washed my face. I think it woke me up just nicely. Just before I walked downstairs, I stood on the landing, trying to hear if anything was going on in Angel's room. From what I could hear they were talking about boys. Well, I guess that's okay. With that, I decided to leave the two upstairs, and I went on down.

I walked into the kitchen, and from the looks of it, Angel and Lily have already made their own breakfast. I saw a sticky not on the fridge. I peeled it off to see a message from Matthew. He wrote; 'Have to stay with girl, her grandfather died, wants me to stay with her for a week. If you need anything call, Mathew'. "Yeah, okay" I said and tossed the note aside

I want to make something, like bacon and eggs are what I'm really craving at the moment. But to be honest, I could not be bothered to make anything at the moment. I went to the fridge and opened it. I grabbed a packet of Kit Kats, and a can of Diet Coke. I lifted these items and went into the living room to relax

(Time Skip to 12:30pm)

I was sitting in the living, lying comfortably watching Two and a Half Men repeats. Then Angel appeared from nowhere, and sat down beside me. "Hey Big brother bear" she said giddily. "Hey there little perv. Where's you accomplice?". "Lily is in the shower right now. We're going to the park" Angel stated. "Cool" I answered simply. "So, tell me this. Why didn't you stay at Kate's last night? Did something happen between you two?" Angel quizzed.

"Not necessarily" I said. "Come on tell me what happened" Angel said reassuringly. I might as well tell her now. "Well, after we came back from the party, we got down to business…" I said in a slightly restrained manner. "Oh, problems there huh?" Angel motioned. "What?! No, nothing like that" I said defensively. "Then what happened? Did you fight?" Angel quizzed again. "No" I answered. "Then what" Angel asked. "Well, we were doing, something, and her parents got involved"

Angel caught on to what I was saying straight away. "They caught you together didn't they?" she said. "Yes they caught us… together" I said lacking a better word. "Whoa, that's rough. What exactly where you doing to her?" she asked. "Does it really matter?" "I just want to know the details" she said with that innocent tone of voice. "Were you fucking her?" she asked boldly. "No, if you must know… we were just… fooling around" I said getting a little red on the cheeks. "Okay, I got ya" Angel said. I swear she might be the most adorable sister ever, but my god she is one dirty minded little being. Speaking of which, that reminds me

"Hey Angel, can I ask, what was that all about this morning, with you and Lily?" "What, we were just comparing, and we got into a little debate, and we needed a third opinion" she explained, sounding really casual and care-free. "Do you do that stuff all the time or what?" I asked. "Why what are you thinking?" she bounced. "Just curious" I answered. "Well Lily and I are just really close, and we're comfortable talking like that with each other, and acting like that in front of each other. Aren't you like really close with any of your friends" Angel said. "Not really" I answered. "What? You mean no size comparing from time to time?" Angel said sleazily. What the hell, where is all this coming from? Her Q&amp;A session was interrupted when Lily came down the stairs

"Hey Kate, I'm ready to go" Lily said standing at the foot of the stair. "Okay Lily" Angel said getting up. "Alright have fun you two" I said. "Whatever" Lily puffed before opening the door and walking out. Why was she mad at me? "Did I do something wrong?" I asked Angel. "She's just a little pissed that you said my boobs were bigger than hers" she said ruffling her hands in my hair. "Thanks for that by the way" Angel said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "See ya Humphrey" Angel called before walking outside and closing the door behind her. Now that they're gone, time to watch some Prison Break

(Time Skip to 1:10pm)

I was intending to watch Prison Break, but somehow I ended up watching the Rugrats on Netflix. Doesn't matter, I was still enjoying it. I'd seen the film about a hundred times before, so I knew what was coming up. What I didn't expect to come up was a ring at the door. I paused the movie to go and answer the door. When I opened it, I was surprised. "Hey Humphrey" said a smiling Kate. "Kate, what are you doing here" I said pulling her inside

"Well dad 'grounded' me, and I really wanted to see you to well, apologise for my dad the other night" Kate said. "Come in, sit down and let me get you something to drink" I said dragging Kate to the couch. When she plopped her sexy ass down on the couch, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What drink would you like?" I shouted. "Coke or Pepsi, or whatever you have" she replied. I brought out two can of Diet Coke and went out to sit beside her on the sofa

"Ahh watching Rugrats. I love that movie" Kate said observing the screen. "Never mind the Rugrats. What happened when I left, did anything happen to you" I asked. "Oh yeah, mum and dad got into a full scale debate/argument when mum got back from leaving you home" Kate said opening her can on coke and resting her feet on the coffee table. "What was all said" I asked nosily. "Want me to tell you?" she teased. "Yeah" I answered. "Okay, here goes…"

_Flashback_

_Kate's POV_

I just locked myself in my room as soon as Humphrey left. God, I really want to punch my dad in the face right now. There was no need to try and attack Humphrey like that; it's only natural for couples to have sex, why is he making it like I shot down a plane or something? It's honestly not that big of a deal. I heard my mother pull her car into the drive. I have to admit I was surprised the way she reacted to the situation. I always imagined that she would be the one to try and kill Humphrey, and my dad would always be the one to retrain her. It's almost the two suddenly reversed roles or something

I heard a knock at my door. I was dreading to see who it was. I put on my pyjama top quickly and opened the door. "Hey Kate. Can I talk to you for a moment?" my mother said. I just opened the door wider so that she can get in and I closed it sharply behind her. "Sit down dear, I want to have a little talk" she said patting on the area, where half an hour ago, Humphrey lay as he ate me out. I sat beside her and prepared for the worst

"So Kate, tell me, how was he?" mum asked. "What?!" "How was he? Did you enjoy it? You know, before your father came in and disrupted you two" she asked, which made me feel really awkward. "Yeah" I answered feeling myself go red. "Listen dear, I don't mind the fact that you two are doing _that _together, I mean it's only natural that couples get to that stage. And if anything I'm glad it's Humphrey, I can just tell that he really cares about you, and that you two really have a love for each other" mum said

"Why can't dad see that" I said a little frustrated. "He does dear; he just is the overprotective dad like you see in sitcoms. He just doesn't want to think that you were pressured into doing those things" mum said soothingly. "Mum, Humphrey didn't pressure me into anything. If anything I started it" I said. "Come downstairs, your father has something he wants to say to you" mum said getting up. "No mum please..." I said scared in case he was going to hurt me

"Kate I promise he won't do anything bad. If he does believe me he'll regret it" mum said sternly. Reassured by my mother's words, I followed her. As we went down the hallway towards the stairs, I felt my heart beat beginning to speed up. I felt my hands shake a little with fear. After what he did, I was scared to even look at him. When we began descending the stairs, I felt my legs beginning to shake; I had to hold on to the railing for support to stop myself from falling. When we got to the bottom, I felt my head get a little dizzy. "It's okay dear" my mum said wrapping an arm around me noticing my agitation.

She led me into the kitchen, and I say dad seated at the far end of the table. I stopped in the doorframe; I didn't want to go any further. "Kate, your father would like to say something to you" mum said giving an angry glare at my father. "I'm not saying it" my dad pouted. "Winston…" my mum said, she sounded like she was telling off a spoiled child

"I'm not saying anything. I mean that dog took advantage of our little girl" my dad said. When he said that, I felt my fear turn into anger. "Dad, don't you dare talk about Humphrey like. He did not take advantage of me; he wouldn't do a thing like that. He actually cares for me, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me" I snarled. I so was angry that I felt my hands clench into fists. Luckily mum spoke before I took the chance to punch him in jaw. "Winston, her and Humphrey are in love. They're going to do whatever they want without our say so anyway. Remember what it was like when we were dating?"

That point shut dad up. "That was different" he whined. "How?" mum quizzed. Dad didn't respond, he knew mum was right. I remember mum told me that she and dad started going out when they were in Year 9. Suppose it reminded them that, teenagers well be teenagers. "Now say it" mum said. For a minute, I thought she said it to me, but her almost threatening look to dad told me she wasn't

"Okay, okay" dad said. He took a few moments to think before he spoke. "Kate…" he said looking at me in the eye. He continued; "… I'm sorry for the way I acted. I had no right to intervene between you and Humphrey" he said. I have to admit, he did look and sound genuinely apologetic. "And he promises to apologise to Humphrey as well, don't you?" my mum said. "Yes" my dad replied. "Thank you dad" I said. "But Kate; you're grounded" he added. "What?!" I said shockingly. "You think you two getting frisky under our roof wouldn't go unnoticed?" my mum said. I hung my head and walked back upstairs

_End of Flashback_

"… and I tried to fall back asleep when I got back upstairs. But I couldn't for two reasons. One; mum and dad continued to, how should we say it, talk loudly. And the second and main reason; you got me all worked up and turned on" I said smiling

"So can I ask, if you're grounded, how did you manage to sneak out?" Humphrey asked. "Well mum is still asleep from the debate she had with dad last night. As for dad well he had to go to work. I don't really think mum cares if she finds out I'm gone, its dad the one who really enforced the grounding thing" I said. "So what brought you around her then?" Humphrey asked. "Well because I wanted to see you. And I want you to finish what you started" I said leaning closer to Humphrey. I knew it was going to go this way, and I took more of those pills before I left

"Really?" Humphrey said sounding intrigued at my proposal. "Yeah. And now my dad isn't here to interrupt your, can I say, amazing work" I said leaning closer to Humphrey. "That's what I'm talking about" Humphrey said. He then closed the gap between us. Humphrey kissed me gently. I loved Humphrey for that reason, he's so teasing, and I enjoy the process in which he builds up the passion. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I granted him access, and our tongues danced in the passionate and romantic melody of the moaning that was caused by the pleasure Humphrey was giving me. God he was good. Humphrey broke the kiss, which I was initially saddend at, until he spoke the words that sounded like a sweet melody in my ears

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" he said with a really smooth voice. I found it really sexy. "Do you even need to ask?" I asked. "Not really, just good manners" Humphrey said giving me a quick kiss. "Such a nice boy. Now come big boy, lead the way upstairs" I said. Humphrey stood up grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs. We crashed into Humphrey's door, locked in passionate kiss. "Lock the door" I said. "Just to make sure there's no interruptions" I said chuckling. "You got it" Humphrey said locking the door.

During that kissing break, we both took that time to undress. Completely undress. I had such a magnificent view of Humphrey's body. His muscles, his incredible length, and his scar where he was injured. It started to fade, and to be honest, it actually made him look really masculine. Humphrey looked up and down me. "God you look absolutely amazing. Cannot believe how lucky I am" he said staring at my body. I love it when he complements me

"Well come here and claim your prize lucky boy" I said. Humphrey came over and I wrapped my arms around him, and we engaged in another passionate kiss. Humphrey led me to the bed, where he rested me down. He used his arms to sort of cage me in. I chuckled in my mind at the thought that Humphrey had me trapped, submissive to his will. Humphrey broke the kiss and asked me a question. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, do you want to play around a bit, or go straight into the action" he said with that little smile he always had. "Let's go straight to the action. We played around enough yesterday, we might as well go ahead with it" I said, I have to admit, what sounded like a little desperation. I was though to be fair. Humphrey left me in a horny state yesterday, all worked up. I couldn't stop thinking about it. "Good, cause I wasn't planning on fooling around any longer" Humphrey said. "I see someone's excited" I said feeling Humphrey's rock hard erection on my left thigh. "What are we waiting for?" I asked.

And then I had an idea. "Want to try something new Humphrey?" I asked. "Like what?" he asked. I got up of the bed, pulling Humphrey off with me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just you wait" I said teasingly. Eventually I positioned myself on the bed so that I was on all fours. "How do I look?" I pointlessly asked. "Incredibly hot" Humphrey answered. "Come on stud let's go" I said. I really wanted him

Humphrey got on the bed on his knees behind me. I felt him rub his manhood over my slits, the sensation I got from that contact was astonishing. "Humphrey stop teasing me please". I practically begged Humphrey, but I had to. I needed him. Humphrey rested his dick in the crack of my ass, and leaned in so his head was beside my ear. "What do you want Kate?" he asked. He really wanted me to beg didn't he.

"What do you want me to say Hummy" "I want you to tell me how much you want me". I have to admit, Humphrey sounded really sexy when he talked like that. I normally wouldn't speak like this, and I never imagined I would ever plan to. But now, I have a great feeling that it would spice things up with us. "Humphrey, I want to feel you inside me. NOW!" I said growling the last part. "That's my girl" he whispered into my ear

Humphrey moved himself so that he was on his knees kneeling behind me, and he rested his cock right at the entrance of my pussy, ready to push in. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes" I said pleasantly moaning. He pushed his thick cock into my dripping kitty. "Ohh god" I moaned, clenching my fists into the bed. Humphrey leaned his head in and whispered; "You okay?" his voice sounded so sweet and concerned. "I'm okay baby. It's just that you're so big" I said

"You know exactly what to say don't you" he whispered in my ear. He straightened his back out again. Humphrey began pumping his dick into me at a slow steady rhythm. He rubbed his hands up and down my back as he pumped, massaging me slightly. He was a masseuse and a lover all in one. Perfect combination. After a few moments, Humphrey increased his pace. I felt his cock plough through my insides, sending waves of pleasure all around my body.

I felt my elbows shake a little, and I lowered my body a little. And when I did, whoa, I discovered a new sensation. I felt Humphrey's dick hot a certain area, and it sent a pleasure that can only be described as ecstatic. "Oh Humphrey. Oh Yes!" I literally screamed. "What was that about?" Humphrey asked. I would have answered him, but he stopped his thrusting. "Humphrey for the love of god don't stop!" I shouted. "If you say so" Humphrey said. He pumped back into me, with an ever faster rhythm. "Humphrey, harder!" I moaned. He did as I commanded. He pounded me so hard that I actually felt his balls slap against me. It felt so hot

Humphrey leaned in and wrapped me in his strong arms. "Humphrey… I love… you" I panted. "I love you too Kate" he replied. He kissed my neck, and I realised something. His breathing pattern increased, that meant he was close. I feel myself approaching orgasm as well. "Kate, I'm close" he panted. "Me too" I said. "I'm going to cum" Humphrey moaned in my ear. "Cum inside me Humphrey!" I said. Humphrey took that literally. "Oh God" Humphrey moaned. I felt him tense up, and I felt Humphrey dump his warm liquid inside of me. The sensation was amazing

I felt my legs get shaky. "Humphrey I think I'm about to cum as well" I said. One second later, I felt my pussy tighten around Humphrey's dick, and a warm and tingly feeling that spreading from my clitoris straight to my pussy, and I felt spread through my entire lower body. "Ahhhhh!". I felt my crotch muscles and my butthole clench and I felt pulsating waves through them. I felt a liquid come from me; squirting. It was the best feeling ever

After about ten seconds, the feeling became more gentle, and I felt it fade away. My body began to relax and I felt a little tired. "Wow you went full water world there didn't you" Humphrey joked. "Sorry Humphrey" I mumbled. "It's alright. This is the second time you wet my bed" he said. "Stop it". "I'm just teasing you. I'm going to pull out now" he said. "Okay" I said disappointingly. I felt his pumped dry dick pull out of me

When he did that, I collapsed against the bed, with my head planted onto the pillow. "You really wore me out Humphrey" I said. Humphrey lay down face to face with me on the pillow beside me. "Well that a price you have to pay when you have an amazing boyfriend" Humphrey gloated. "Yeah, you are amazing" I said. "Well you were the true amazing one" he said brushing his fingers through my hair. "I think I might go to sleep for a bit" I said. "It's okay babe you go to sleep"

Humphrey moved in and kissed me gently on the lips. When he broke it, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. "I love you Humphrey" I said tiredly. "I love you too Kate" he said. The last thing I remember was him kissing my head before I feel asleep

_Humphreys POV_

Kate drifted off into a little sleep. Just looking at her, I reminded myself of how lucky I was. I was going out with the girl of my dreams, and very much in love. I guarantee no one in the world is as happy as I am right now at this very moment. I lay beside her for a few minutes, admiring her beauty and trying to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, I was too happy. I heard what sounded like my doorbell. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things, or maybe it was because I was slightly tired too. I decided to ignore it

I heard it again, and this time it was a double ring. It must be someone at my door. I got out of the bed, each movement ever so slightly, so that I didn't disturb my sleeping beauty. I quickly but quietly pulled on my boxers, my jeans and my t- shirt. I didn't bother with socks or shoes, it's not like I was going anywhere. I walked out, and closed the door of my room gently. I went down the stairs treading as lightly as I can. I got to my door, and I was met with an unexpected friendly face

"Hey Humphrey" Hutch said. "Hi Hutch, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I really need to talk to you" he said with an upsetting look on his face. "Sure. Come on in" I said opening the door wide. He walked in, after wiping his feet, and sat on the sofa. I closed the door and went over to sit beside him. "So Hutch, what brings you around at this time?" I asked. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it was just passing 3 o'clock. I did not expect it to be that time, I was a little taken away by that. But back to Hutch

"Well I was planning to call earlier, but I heard a girl shout 'Oh Humphrey. Oh Yes' and 'Humphrey for the love of god don't stop'" Hutch said with a little devious smile. I tried to avoid turning red as much as possible, although it was really difficult. Good thing Kate is asleep, she would be beaming by this point. "Is that all you heard?" I said half-jokingly and half serious. "I also heard the word 'harder' repeated a few times" he said. "So where is Kate?" he asked. "She's sleeping upstairs". Hutch chuckled when I said that. "Wore the poor girl out didn't you Humphrey" he scoffed. "Yeah, she needs her rest, so that she can deal with the best" I said. Hutch and I laughed a little at this gentle banter

"So anyway, why did you call?" I asked. Hutch's cheerful expression dropped. His eyes started to tear. "Hutch what's wrong?" I asked starting to feel concerned. "My dad threw me out if the house" he said rubbing his eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Because he found out I was gay Humphrey" he said rubbing his eyes still. "How did he find out?" "Well, believe it or not there's already a Facebook page set up, and my dad saw it. He confronted me, and he said… he said 'You're not my son get the hell out'". Hutch lost it that point, he broke down crying. Filled with sympathy, I put my arm around Hutch and brought him so that he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Did your mother not do anything?" I asked. "She tried to, but dad threatened to hit her. I didn't want him to hurt my mum Humphrey" Hutch said continuing to cry. "Well I understand that I suppose" I said. "I'm sorry for just completely breaking down" Hutch said rubbing his eyes. They were clearly bloodshot. "My life is in a complete mess. I've been unexpectedly outed, social media is ganging up on me, and now my parents don't even want me" he said still head on my shoulder.

"Humphrey, I have nowhere to go. My sister is at college at the other side of the country, and I'm scared to go to any of my friends' houses in case they reject me too. You're the only one who wouldn't turn against me. I have to go and look for a hostile or something for a while" he said. "Hutch, if you want, you can stay here for a while" I said. Hutch straightened himself up when I said that. "Humphrey are you serious?" he asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Hutch you're my friend. I'm sure your parents will come around in time, a week or so. In that time I don't want you wasting your money in some hostile, so if you want, you can stay here" I said. The smile returned to Hutch's face, and I was surprised when he grabbed me and hugged me. "Humphrey thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me" he said. "But on two terms I added" "What are they?" Hutch asked. "One, don't wake me if I'm asleep, and two; don't walk in on me when I'm in the shower. My brother did that, and I ended up punching him in the face" I said with a smile. "I agree to those" Hutch said with a smile beaming across his face.

"I'll get you a drink" I said getting up. I walked out to the kitchen. "Anything you want?" I shouted out to Hutch. "Anything cola flavoured" Hutch replied. I reached out two cans of Diet Coke and went back out into the living room. As I approached the sofa the house phone started to ring. I looked at the number that appeared on the dial, and it was a number that I recognised, but I couldn't remember how. I answered it. "Hello" I said. _"Hello Humphrey" _I heard a female voice say from the other end of the phone. It was Eve, she's realised Kate's gone. "How are you" I asked trying to maintain a normal conversational tone

"_Well I was fine. But then I realised that he house was oddly quiet. I went to Kate's room and found out Kate was gone" _Eve said. Weirdly, she didn't sound angry. But then she asked a question I was to answer. _"Do you know where she is Humphrey?". _I had to tell her the truth, it's not that I'm a really honest guy, it's just that if I lie I won't remember the lie. And I figured there's no point of getting into trouble two times over the same thing

"Kate's here" I answered. _"Where is she?" _Eve asked. "She's upstairs sleeping" I answered. _"You must've really worn her out. It takes a lot for her to sleep at this time of the day" _Eve said. "Do you want me to get her?" I asked. _"That would be nice Humphrey" _Eve responded. I looked at Hutch, jut to explain where I was going. He seemed to understand, he just nodded. I took that as approval and went upstairs to the sleeping beast in my bed.

I opened the door. I saw Kate, still lying in the exact same way she was when I left. I was hesitant to wake her up, but I had to. I went up to her, leaned into her ear. "Kate? Kate wake up" I whispered. She groaned and moved over, she was awake and looking at me with tired heavy eyes. "Hey stud" she said stretching her arms. "Kate, your mother is on the phone". When I said that, Kate's tired and heavy eyes soon turn to wide awake. She took the phone from my hand, and held it to her ear

"Hi mum" she said pleasantly. I stood where I was, waiting to see whether Kate was in trouble, I was in trouble, or the both of us are in trouble. After about a minute, with Kate barely speaking, the conversation ended. Kate didn't look scared, upset, or worried. She still had her calm expression. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah. She just wants to warn me" late said getting out of bed. She bent over to pick up her clothes, which gave me a chance for a little inspection

"Warn you about what?" I asked lost in a trance. "To warn me to return home now before dad does. She said she'll let me off this time, but it better not happen again" she said. Kate had dressed herself fully, which brought an end to the inspection. I think she knew I was checking her out, and I think she liked it. "Well I better get home before daddy does" she said giving me a quick kiss before walking out the bedroom door.

I didn't tell her that Hutch was here, better catch up to her. I caught up to her, and I was right behind her on the stairs. She stopped when she saw Hutch, he had his head in his hands, and I don't think he even knew we were standing there. "What's Hutch doing here?" she asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later" I said. Kate continued going down the stairs, and opened the front door. "I'll see you later lover" Kate said in an erotic tone. "See you later babe" I said. I pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

She walked away. I remained in the doorframe to watch her go. She turned around to wave at me. "Stop checking me out" she shouted as she walked past the Driveway entrance. I just smiled. I walked back inside, and closed the door behind me. I looked at the clock again to see it was coming up to 4 o'clock. It felt much later. Too much had happened

**A/N: Well Humphrey had an interesting day. And that's only the first part. What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember, best reviews go in the A/N.**

**Also, please check out my other story 'Too Late for Love' if you haven't already. **


	42. An Interesting Evening

**A/N: I just can't believe that the story has come this far; 42 CHAPTERS! Anyway, please continue the amazing support you guys have always had. Please enjoy. I decided to include two reviews this time; there were way too many good ones to choose from**

"**From the first chapter I've been hooked I can't wait for the next and your story too late for love is equity great you're an inspiration to the fanfic site and I hope you continue these stories for a long time" – Omega mojo**

"**I really appreciate this story. You're writing is very good and you helped re-inspire me to keep writing my A&amp;O story and because of you, I'm also starting a high school story. Thanks so much and update soon. You're awesome!" - ****Melodious LoneWolf22**

_Humphreys POV_

"Well, Kate left in a rush" Hutch said. "Yeah, she needed to rush home before she gets caught. She was grounded and she can't be outside her house when her dad gets home otherwise, well, things will go bad" I said walking over to the sofa. "Grounded? What did she do last night since i left?" Hutch asked with a curious expression. "It's a long story" I said, hoping to avoid the embarrassing story. "You know when you say that, it only makes me want to hear it" Hutch said with a smile.

"Okay fine, but you better promise to not tell" I warned. "Humphrey, I can keep secrets. Believe me" she said waving his hand. "Okay, well after the party Kate and I returned to her house for a little… fun time shall we say" I said, hoping that Hutch would catch on to what I was trying to say. "Okay I see where this is going" he said. "Well, we were fooling around a little. And the next thing you know, her dad walked in" I said

Hutch gasped when I mentioned Kate's father. "Of all times" he said. "Yeah, just my luck huh. Talk about a cock block" I said with a little chuckle. He chuckled as well. "What exactly where you doing when Kate's father walked in?" Hutch asked. I shot him a look of uncertainty. "Humphrey come on we're friends" he insisted. "Well if you must know, I was 'going down' if you know what I mean" I said. Hutch smiled and nodded his head. "Got ya"

Hutch and I turned off the Netflix app on my PlayStation 4 and I popped in Advanced Warfare. Since I only had one controller, Hutch and I agreed to take turns each match. Hutch was surprisingly good at Call of Duty, for a guy who says he doesn't even have a games console. And he did make me look bad a few times, but not to worry, my skills as a sniper proved to put me on top

(2 hours after Kate left)

A good few games of Call of Duty later, the door opened for Angel to bounce in. "Hey big brother. Who's your friend" she asked cheerily. Hutch and I turned around to look at her at the same time. "Angel this is Hutch. You've seen him before" I said. "Oh hi Hutch how are you doing?" she asked making her way over the sofa with us. "I'm doing fine thanks for asking Angel" he said to my sister. "I heard what happened at the party, and I see the Facebook page" Angel said sounding sympathetic.

Hutch didn't seem to be in such a good mood anymore. "You saw heard all about me huh?" he asked. "Yeah. And Hutch, if it makes you feel better, I honestly don't care. I think the people who do are just ignorant" she said. "Thanks Angel" Hutch said with a smile returning. "So what brings you around?" Angel asked. Well that brought Hutch back down again. "Well, my dad through me out of the house because he found out about me" he said gloomily. "Oh Hutch I'm sorry" Angel said

"It's alright Angel. Your brother has offered me to stay here for a while" Hutch said looking at me. "Good. Finally Humphrey is doing some good around here" she commented to me. I just screwed up my face and made her and Hutch laugh.

"So Hutch can I ask you something?" Angel quizzed. "Sure" Hutch replied. I wish I had the time to tell him that was a bad idea, but I t was too late. "How did you know that you were gay?" she asked. "Well… uhhh… I don't know really. I just found guys attractive" Hutch said. "So you don't find girls attractive at all?" she asked. "I think some girls are really cute, but I don't feel anything for them" Hutch said

I felt a little thirsty, or at least I think I did, and I walked into the kitchen to get myself another can of Diet Coke. I opened the fridge, and when I did I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked it and it was a message from Kate.

(Conversation between Kate and Humphrey)

K: Hey Hummy x

H: Hey Katiepie x

K: How are you?

H: I'm good. Today was fun, thank you xx

K: I loved today. You are really good at 'that'. I never knew I could feel that good before xx

H: Aren't I just?

K: You make me feel so good. In fact, I'm still craving for you xx

H: We'll have to do this more often hehe xx

K: That sounds wonderful 3 x

H: Knew you would like it :) xx

K: So Humphrey can I ask; what was Hutch doing downstairs when I was leaving?

H: Well, when you fell asleep he rang the doorbell. His father kicked him out of the house after he found out through the grape vine that Hutch was gay. He's in no state to be by himself so I said he could stay at my place for a while until his dad realises the inhumanity of what he has done, and that Hutch is his son no matter what

K: Oh poor guy, good thing he came to you. You are a gentleman Humphrey. You are such a sweet guy. That's one of the many reasons I love you so much.

H: What's the main reason you love me so much? :)

K: Your huge penis obviously xxxx

H: I thought so hehe xx

K: :)

H: Did your dad catch you sneaking out? Or sneaking in even? Xx

K: No he didn't. I got in just in time; I was in 2 minutes before he arrived

H: It was close

K: Imagine what would've happened if he had caught me :O

H: He would have called you a bad girl, then I would have to punish you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K: I promise I'll be a good girl hummy xx

H: Good, I'll be looking out xx

K: Anyway, you should get back to your guest. Take care of him and be the amazing host you are xx

H: Okay, talk to you later babe

K: Talk to you later hummy xx LOVE U XXXX

H: LOVE U 2 XXX

(End of the text conversation)

I put my phone back into my pocket. I lifted the can I brought out and walked back into the living room where Hutch and Angel where still sitting, have a discussion; well Angel just did her thing, and try to make Hutch uncomfortable, it's not her fault, she doesn't mean to do it; it's just her nature.

"Just answer my question?" Angel begged. "No Angel, I'm not telling you that!" Hutch said refusing. "What's going on?" I asked sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Angel asked me a really inappropriate question" Hutch said. "What was it?" Angel looked as innocent as a flower on summer's day. Until she said the question that she apparently asked Hutch. "All I asked Hutch was if he would be the giver or the receiver in sex. Like does he get it? And why would he want to do that?"

"Angel! Don't ask questions like that. Apologise to Hutch and go to your room" I said standing over Hutch and staring straight into my sisters eyes. "But Humphrey…" she started. "No 'but Humphrey' me. You asked a really insensitive and inappropriate question. Apologise to Hutch and go to your room" I repeated. "Sorry Hutch" she said. She looked at me, and I really had a guilty feeling, but I had to tell her off. She walked slowly up the stairs and to her room

"Hutch, I'm really sorry about Angel. She can get carried away sometimes" I said. I hope Hutch wasn't mad or anything. "It's alright Humphrey, don't worry about it" he said. "What type of questions did she ask?" "Stuff like, what do you see in guys, what do you find attractive in guys, do you have a crush, and the last one which you were here for, what position do I play in sex" Hutch said with a chuckle. He didn't seem to be bothered by these comments. I knew Hutch was easy going, but not this easy going

"What were your answers?" Hutch shot me a look that was like an 'are you sure'? "Come on you can tell me, I'm your friend" I said. Hutch gave a reassured smile. "Well the answers are… let me see" Hutch said. He had an expression on his face that showed he was concentrating. Probably thinking about what order he had Angel's questions. "Well the answers to the questions were; I like guys who are funny, I don't have a crush anymore, and the answer to that sex question is, well I don't know, I'm still a virgin"

"Wait a minute, who was your crush?" I asked curiously. "Promise not to be mad?" "I Promise I won't" I said reassuringly. "It was you" he said looking down at the floor. "Me?" "Yeah it was you. Don't worry I didn't tell Angel that" he said looking at me, but avoiding the eyes. "So, what happened to make me your ex-crush?" I asked. "It was after the time you slapped me". "Hutch that was an accident, you came up from behind and tapped me, I'm sensitive about my surroundings" I explained. "Yeah I learnt that the hard way" Hutch commented. We smiled at the memory of that day

All the time talking to Hutch, in my head I was thinking about Angel. Maybe I was a little hard on her, to be fair all she did was ask Hutch a question, which he dismissed himself. "Hutch, I'm going up to Angel for a minute. I'll be right back" I said getting up. "I'm not going anywhere" Hutch said. I made my way up the stairs to Angel's room and knocked on it. *knock*knock*knock* "Angel", *knock*knock*knock* "Angel", *knock*knock*knock* "Angel". I hope she noticed I was trying to do the Sheldon Cooper knock

"Come in Humphrey" she said from the inside of her room. I was willing to enter, now that I know I won't be faced with her and Lily comparing their breast sizes. Angel was lying on her bed looking up to the celling. "Can I talk to you for a minute Angel?" She didn't even respond; she just tapped to a spot next to her on the bed. "Angel I'm sorry that I sort of yelled at you down there" I said. "It's alright Humphrey, having time up here to think about it; I was completely over the line. I'm surprised that he didn't punch me in the face" Angel said.

"It's good that you realised your mistake" I said rubbing my fingers through her hair. "Yeah" I better apologise to him" Angel said sighing at the end. "To be honest Angel, I don't think Hutch really cares" I said. "But that still doesn't count as an excuse to ask him all those questions. I'm surprised too that he didn't hit you" I said. Angel and I smiled at each other. "I'll apologise when I get down there" she said. "Come on, you can do it now" I said

Angel looked at me as if to say 'are you serious'. I didn't let up my facial expression and she soon got the message. She got up off the bed and walked with me down the stairs to Hutch in the living room. "Hutch, Angel and I have been talking and she has something that she wants to say to you" I said. Angel and I sat on opposing sides of Hutch. Hutch turned it face Angel prepared to hear what she had to say. "Hutch I want to apologise for asking you all those inappropriate questions. It was an insensitive and selfish thing to do. Friends?" Angel asked holding out her hands for a shake

"Friends" Hutch said shaking Angel's hand. "Good, now that you two are all good, let's get some food" I said. "Yay!" Hutch and Angel said in unison. "What would you guys like? Chinese? Pizza? Or a kebab?" I asked. "I would like a Chinese?" Angel said. "Hutch?" I asked. "I'll be good with a Chinese as well, but I didn't bring any money with me" Hutch said sounding disappointed. "Don't worry Hutch. My treat" I said. He smiled at me. "Thanks Humphrey that means a lot to me" he said. I chuckled a little and said; "Don't do that. Makes me feel good inside" I said rubbing my chest

"What do you guys want" I said getting my phone out ready to place my order. "Curry and fried rice for me" Angel said. "Just rice and dumplings for me" Hutch said. "Alright" I said getting up and walking towards the kitchen, I just like a little privacy when I make phone calls, even if it's for food. It's just the thing I do. I rang the Chinese restaurant, 'Shanghai Palace'. I placed the orders for Angel and Hutch and I placed my order as well; rice and curry

I went back out to the living room to my sister and my friend. We talked for a while before the food arrived. We sat around the table and ate our food. Hutch's was quite spicy; well he said it was anyway. He had to run out to the kitchen and grab a can of coke to cool him down. He did the 'fanning' motion that girls do when they have hot food in their mouths. It was actually quite funny. He didn't, but Angel and I found it hysterical

After dinner, the night passed by quick enough. Angel didn't stay with us after dinner; she went up to her room to do whatever she likes to do to herself. Didn't matter though, Hutch and I had a great time. We laughed, told stories, and shared experiences. He told me one time that his dad accidentally hit him with his car, not on purpose, he was in the driveway and his dad didn't see him. Anyway, his dad hit him with his Volvo, and he actually has the Volvo badge 'scar' high up on his back, close to his shoulders. It wasn't clear, but it was just the outline. I always thought it was a birthmark when I noticed in gym class.

"Volvo of all things huh" he said. I laughed. "I mean it would have been cool if I had a Mercedes Benz scar, or even the badge of a Corvette. But a Volvo, god isn't that a mood killer" he said. After the story exchange, we went back to the Call of Duty set up we had. I enjoyed it. And this time, it was my time to shine. We played a few matches of Domination, and I killed it. I mean literally it was MLG montage material. I went 67 kills and 3 deaths. But a guy messaged me saying 'Dude stop hacking'. I love it when people rage

(Time Skip to 12:30 am)

Hutch and I got bored of playing Advanced Warfare and we just watched a 70's film called 'Murder by Death'. It was actually quite funny. We were half way through the movie at this point and I heard Angel's footsteps come down the stairs. "Humphrey?" she called. "Yeah what is it sweetie?" I asked. I turned to look at her, and she look like she was really tired. "I'm going to sleep now, so can you please keep it down" she asked. "Don't worry" I answered. Angel turned around and I heard her room door shut. That's her for the night

"I think I might go to sleep to man. I've had a long day, and believe me a little sleep is exactly what I need" Hutch said yawning. He checked the time on his phone and he showed me that it was 12:30 in the morning. "Okay, might as well go to" I said, even though I wasn't tired at all. "Humphrey can I ask; where am I sleeping?" It was a good question, I haven't really thought about that. "Well most guests would sleep on the sofa, but since Matthew isn't going to be here for a while; you can have his bed"

"Really? Thanks man. I appreciate it" Hutch said. "Just a few rules though" "What are they" Hutch asked. "Well try not to go through his things, try and keep the room clean, and most importantly be quiet; Angel is right next door to you. She has Vulcan hearing. The amount of things she tells me that Matthew gets up to is unbelievable" I explained. "Wow. Really?" he asked. "Oh yeah, she has to sleep in here sometimes when she gets a little freaked out" I said

"Well okay. I agree to those rules. Thanks again man" he said. "Don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for?" I asked rhetorically. Hutch offered to turn off the PlayStation while I went into the kitchen and locked up. Once we were done we walked side by side up the stairs. We arrived at my bedroom door, and I pointed out the bathroom in case Hutch need to use it, and Matthew's room; where Hutch will be staying tonight. We said our goodnights and we went to the separate rooms. I took my clothes off, apart from my boxers and climbed into bed. I sent a good night text to Kate; 'Night babe. Love u x', put my phone on charge by my nightstand and drifted off to sleep

(Time Skip to 4:30 am)

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I checked to see who was calling me. I set my phone to the brightest that it can go, and because I was so tired I couldn't even read it. I slid the green telephone across and said hello. "Humphrey its Angel" the voice said from the other end of the phone. "Angel, what are you calling me for at this time of night?" I asked sounding drowsy. "It's Hutch. He keeps making noises next door" she said sounding exasperated

Before I had a chance to reply she hung up. With eyes that were barley open, I got up and walked out into the hall. I gave my eyes a good rub, and then I tried to get a hold of the situation. I saw the door to Matthews's door open a bit, and I heard a sound coming from it. I was too tired to comprehend what it was, but I decided to check to see what the hell was going on. I opened the door slowly and I say Hutch lying at the head of the bed, which was at the other side of the room. There were no lights in the room, but from the moon's illumination, I could see that he had his arms folded and brought his knees up, and his head was buried in them

"Hutch are you alright?" I asked standing at the door, in case he was in a mood and told me to go away. "No Humphrey, I'm not alright" he said lifting his head. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Look beside you" he said. I looked beside me and I didn't see anything, and then I saw what he was talking about. Hutch's iPhone was lying on the floor against the wall. I lifted it up and saw it had a crack at the top left corner, which it did not have when I saw it earlier. My slow, half asleep mind worked it out; he threw his phone to the wall and the bang was what probably woke Angel up. But, why would he throw his phone at the wall?

I clicked the unlock button and his phone was locked. I tried to unlock it but I didn't know his password. I tried to play it cool and hand it back to him. "Look what's on the phone" he said. "I can't, I don't know your password" I said with a slight chuckle. Hutch didn't even crack a smile. "My password is 2341" he sounding a little distressed. I typed in the code, and it was open on a Facebook page. To say I was shocked to what I saw was an understatement

It the Facebook page that Hutch told me about. The wall on the page was filled with horrible messages from people in our school, and just completes random people. Some I've never heard of before and they were making terrible comments. They were filthy and completely volatile messages, stuff like;

"Die Fag. Nobody wants you here"

"Always wondered why you got Hot Dogs at lunch. Faggot. Probably loving that sausage in your mouth"

"That cock jockey better stay the fuck away from me"

"Cover you bum, **Hutch** is on the run". The bold writing indicated that this person has tagged Hutch's account in it. They wanted him to see it

"Kill yurslef cock muncher"

And then I saw a comment from Garth. "You watch your back you queer. Wait, you'll be looking at mine won't you? I'll get you; I swear on that you little bitch"

I locked the phone. I didn't want to see anymore. "Bad isn't it?" Hutch whimpered. "Why did you go on that page?" I asked. "I was added to add by one of the comments and I continued to look at them" Hutch said. He started weeping heavily and I did what I normally do when people are upset, I sat down beside him on the bed and drew him into a hug. "Humphrey what's wrong with me" he cried. "Nothing" I said. Why would he ask me a question like that? Hutch is a solid guy. No one has ever said anything bad about him until now

Hutch retracted from the hug and looked at me. "Then why are these people saying these things. I haven't did anything wrong to hurt anybody, and yet they are trying to hurt me?" he asked me, with his eyes bloodshot as hell. "Hutch, they are bullies. They are nobody's, people who don't matter" I said trying to be supportive. "But my dad doesn't even want me Humphrey?" he cried. "Hutch, he'll come round and he will realise how bad he has fucked up. He doesn't realise how lucky he is to have a son like you" I said. "Yeah. Why would he want a freak as a son" he said. "Hutch you are not a freak. I see you as an honest, straight talker, funny, and caring guy. Who cares what they think, it's what you feel about yourself that matters" I said

I honestly had no idea what I had just said. "I guess you're right" he said. Good, it seems to have worked. "Now, how about you go back to sleep huh?" I said calmingly. "Okay. I'm sorry for waking you Humphrey" he said. "Hey, don't worry about it man" I said. I lifted to covers so that he could slide under them, but before that. Hutch wrapped his arms around me for one more hug. I had to return it, the guys in an emotional train wreck. I felt him rubbing my hands up and down my back, a little too close to my behind. I withdrew from the hug and Hutch slide under Matthews's blue and white stripped bed sheet

After he was in obviously comfortable position, I pulled the bed sheet over him. It then hit me that I was tucking Hutch in. I knew take told me to take care of him, I just didn't realise it would go to this extent. "Night Hutch" I said patting his head. "Night Humphrey" he said putting his head on the pillow. I got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Angel was standing in the hallway. "You alright sis?" I asked

"I'm fine. Thanks for putting him to sleep" she said. "What are you doing in the hall?" I asked. "I wanted to hear" she said. "Go to bed" I said. "How come you're never like that to me?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "Well you never tuck me in?" she said. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked. Why is she doing this? It's so silly. "Yeah" she said. Before I had a chance to say no, tell her she needs to grow up, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bedroom.

She jumped on top of her bed. Her bed sheet was on the floor. I figured I might as well do it, the sooner I do it the sooner I go to bed. I pulled the sheet over her as she laid her head on the pillow and smiled at me. Actually, I like this. It reminds me of the weeks that followed mum and dads funeral. I had to spend the nights with her to keep her calm, and it almost felt as if I was trying to protect her. "Night Angel" I said kissing her head. "Night big bro" she said. I turned off the nightlight, and I left her to dwindle to her dreams

I walked back into my bedroom, and literally flopped into my bed. I closed my eyes and begged my mind to go back to sleep. This has been one weird night

**A/N: Well that was an evening to remember. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember that the best review/reviews go in the A/N. also, please don't be offended by the homophobic comments, I'm not homophobic, I just needed stuff to put in that section, most of it was from the internet. **

**Also, please check out my other story 'Too Late for Love' if you haven't already. Thanks **


	43. Hutch's Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the longer wait than usual. It's been a hectic week here at home; breakups and all :(. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you will continue the amazing support you guys have always done. **

"**Wow, I got to say, you are my new favourite author and your work makes this site better. I'm always checking in to see if the next chapter is up. Keep up the good work!" – XxTheRedPandaxX**

"**Every chapter just gets better and better... Never been this hooked to a story before." – Guest**

_Humphreys POV_

It was about 11:00am when I woke up to the sound of knocking. "Humphrey get up" Angel called from outside the door. "What do you want Angel?" I groaned out. "Breakfast" she replied. When she said that, the sleepiness left me. I was hungry, even though I did have a Chinese last night. But, how is there breakfast made, when Angel can't cook? The last time she tried to cook anything was when she tried to warm up her cereal in the microwave. She ended up forgetting about it and the microwave burst into flames. Hence why I banned her from cooking in this house

"Did you make it?" I asked worryingly. "No Hutch did" she replied. Hutch made me and Angel breakfast. Well that is awfully kind of him, but I should be making him something; he is my guest here after all. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" I said. Without a reply, I heard Angels footsteps skip away downstairs. As I put on some decent clothes, I thought to myself on what I could do today. Normally I would like to go to Kate's, but given the situation with Kate's dad, I'm not going to be going over to hers any time soon.

Suppose I could maybe invite her over here if she isn't grounded anymore. I'll text her later see what she feels like. Until then looks like it's just hutch and I to pass the day. I put a grey pair of sweat pants and a blue unbranded t-shirt. I opened the door and began walking down the stairs. The first thing that hit me was the sweet smell. It either meant that Hutch was making something sweet, or Angel has set the sugar alight. I don't think that's even possible, but anything's possible with Angel

I walked into the kitchen and I was surprised to what I saw. Hutch had made Angel pancakes, and he had more cooking on the pan. "Well look who's up" Hutch said turning away from cooking those, I have to admit, delicious looking pancakes. "Hi Hutch. What time did you get up at?" I asked. "Well… about an hour ago. I usually get up at 10 and help mum around the house since dad was away to work, but since I have nothing to do, I thought I'd make you guys breakfast"

"Well thanks" I said. I walked over to the table and took a seat next to Angel**. "**Humphrey you gotta have these. They're amazing" Angel said putting a piece in her mouth. "Thanks Angel. Humphrey would you like some" he asked putting some freshly done ones on a plate. "Yeah sure get them over here" I said. I was actually looking forward to having these after what Angel said; it takes a lot for her to give a good opinion about something.

Hutch left the plate in front of me. The pancake was a good size, and it had a thick base, which meant you needed a knife to cut through it. He also sprinkled it with sugar and put some maple syrup over some bits. "Wow. Looks tasty" I said. "Give it a try?" Hutch said handing me some clean cutlery. I cut of a piece that had syrup and sugar on it. I put it in my mouth and I understood immediately why Angel loved them so much. They were delicious; it was like my taste buds were going wild

"Amazing" I said with a mouthful. "Good. Glad you like them" Hutch said putting the pan back on the cooker. Although he didn't make any more mix, so he had to turn the cooker off. No sooner than she started, Angel was finished her pancakes. Her plate was spotless, not even a grain of sugar was left. "Hutch that was fantastic. Thank you" Angel said lifting her plate and carrying it over to the sink. "You're welcome my lady" Hutch said bowing to her. Angel quickly left and went back upstairs

"So Humphrey what you up to today?" Hutch asked taking his cooking apparatus to the sink. He then proceeded to wash them, along with Angel's plate. "Well I don't know what to da. I actually haven't thought about it that much" I told him. "Not going over to Kate's?" he asked. "No. Remember what I told you what happened with her dad" I reminded him. "Oh that's right" he chuckled. "I forgot you told me that" he said squirting fairy liquid into the frying pan

"So I don't know what to do toady" I said. Hutch didn't reply and continued to wash the pan. I didn't mind that, it meant I could eat my amazing pancakes in peace.

I left the plate if anything, cleaner than it was before Hutch put pancakes, sugar, and syrup on it. Hutch came along and sat beside me where Angel used to be. "So how was it?" he asked. I lay back on the chair and rubbed my belly. "Mmmmmmmmm, exquisite" I said exotically. "Glad you enjoyed it" he said lifting the plate away. "Hutch can I ask; why did you make Angel and I breakfast this morning?" Hutch put the plate in the sink with the rest of them. "I thought it would be a nice way of thanking you two for accepting me into your home, and to you for comforting me last night"

"Why? What would've happened if I didn't" I said in a sarcastic and jokingly tone. Although I don't think Hutch thought it was. "Well Humphrey I'm not going to lie to you" he said taking the seat beside me. "I… I was thinking what's the point. I was honestly thinking of ending it" he said. I didn't expect that. I just stared at Hutch straight in the eye, and he looked like he was serious in his answer. "You serious?" I asked. "Yeah. Seeing those messages last night, it hit pretty close to home. I mean; I try and stay out of these peoples way, some of them I never even knew went to our school. And yet, last night sending stuff to my Facebook, saying that I should kill myself. I never experienced anything like that before" he said

I didn't know what to say, I mean what could I say. Hutch and I were sitting in the kitchen in the most awkward situation. "Sorry" he said breaking the mood. "Didn't mean to dampen the mood" he said with a forced chuckle. "Well I'm going to see if there's anything on TV" I said standing up. "Okay. I'll finish these" Hutch said getting up and walking over to the sink. When I left the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Hutch. He's going through a bad time. I'm sure he'll be fine in the end

I was about to sit down on the sofa I heard Angel come running down the stairs. "Whoa what's the rush horse?" I asked. "Hutch's phone was ringing upstairs. I was going to answer it but it stopped ringing before I got there" she said. I took the phone out of her hand. "I'll give it to him now" I said. "Okay" Angel said turning to go back up the stairs. That's the great thing about Angel; she never really questions people, even in the strangest of circumstances.

I clicked the home button on Hutch's phone and I saw the notifications. He had 4 missed calls from his mother, and a voicemail which was probably from his mother as well. "Hutch" I called. "Yeah" I heard him shout from the kitchen. "Come here" I said. A few seconds later Hutch appeared from the kitchen. "What is it compondré?" he asked. I handed him the phone and he saw the notifications. He handed the phone back to me. "Can you call her for me?"

"What?" I asked. "I can't call her?" I said. "I mean call the voicemail. Put on speaker so I can hear what she has to say. I don't think I can do it" he said with the phone shaking in his hand. I took the phone off him and unlocked him. I memorised Hutch's unlock code and pressed dial on the voicemail. _"You have a new message. New messages will now play" _the electronic message said. Hutch took a deep breath and prepared for what was about to come

"Hey Hutch baby. It's your mum calling. I was just calling to see how you are. I'm really worried about you. You didn't come home last night. Where are you staying honey? Are you safe? That's all I want to know. Please just text me and let me know if you're okay. I worry about you. You're my son, and no matter what your father says, I'll always love you no matter what. Talk to you soon honey. I love you"  
At that point I thought it was the end of the message, but no it continued. "Honey who are you calling?" I heard a man's voice call from the background. "I told you to stay away from me". "You were talking to that boy? I thought I told you not to he isn't no son of mine". The message then cut off

"Hutch?" I asked. He didn't answer he just looked down and didn't look at me. "You okay" I asked calmly. "No" he sniffled. I put my hand on his shoulder and he brought his eyes up to meet mine. Hutch's eyes were filling up with tears. Hutch grabbed me and wrapped himself in a hug. I returned it. "Why does my dad hate me so much?" he sobbed into my shoulder. "Hutch he just has a hard time dealing with it. I'm sure he'll come around soon enough" I said trying to comfort him. "No Humphrey he won't he's always like that" he said walking and sitting on the sofa

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting beside. "He always had been aggressive. He's always tried pushing me, my sister and mum around all the time, always threatening us with violence. That's why my sister tried to go to college as soon as possible. She's not even that smart, she just went to get away from him. That's why I built myself up to the way I am. It's so that I wouldn't be scared of him anymore, and that I could protect my mother is well. You know that Volvo story I told you?" he asked. I was concerned with what he was going to say. I nodded in response.

"Well it wasn't anything like the story. He actually crashed the car and the badge fell off. He used the badge as a substitute for his belt" Hutch said. "He hit me so hard that the badge engraving just… well stayed there. Ever since I got buff, he hasn't even laid a finger on me, because he knew I wasn't a weak little kid anymore". I rested my hand back on his shoulder. "Hutch you should send her a text. Letting her know you're okay" I said trying to change the atmosphere. "Yeah I guess so" Hutch replied. "Can I have my phone?" Hutch asked holding out his hand

I handed him his phone and he opened up the messaging app. "What should I say?" he asked. "I don't know. Say something along the line of; 'Hi mum. Just letting you know I'm okay. I went over to Humphreys and stayed there overnight. I'm safe don't worry'" I said. Hutch nodded his head slightly and proceeded to type it on his phone. He added something the end that read, 'If dad has hurt you I swear to god I will make him pay'. I let on let Hutch think that I didn't see it.

"Well that's that done" he said taking a deep relaxing sigh. "Let's put something on" he said lifting the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. I relaxed into the sofa. "Anything you would like to watch?" Hutch asked me. "Whatever you want" I answered. "Humphrey, thank you for letting me talk. I think getting that off my chest… it's made me feel a whole lot better. Thanks man" Hutch said with a smile.

"You're welcome" I said patting his shoulder. At that moment I heard footsteps thump down the stairs that stopped what sounded like halfway down. I turned to see Angel standing half way down the stairs. "Hey Angel, what's up?" I asked. She then showed me the phone in her mind. It was mine. "Kate wants to speak to you" she said sounding choleric

**A/N: Ohh, I wonder what Kate's wants to talk about? We'll find out next chapter. Again I am sorry to all of you guys for the late update. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember the best reviews go in the A/N. Peace Out :)**

**Also if you guys have time, I would love it if you would check out my new story 'There for Each Other'. It will be the next one to get updated. Please show it the same adoration** **you guys showed for 'Too Late for Love'. If you did that means you guys are awesome. **


	44. Someone here for Hutch

**A/N: Guys, OMG we have hit a milestone. 40,000 views. That's awesome. I never in a million years thought the story would go this far or even become this popular. Thanks for all the amazing support; I love all of you, boys and girls. You are amazing and you guys need to get a huge thank you, because it is you that give the inspiration to keep going. With your great reviews, wonderful personal messages, and wishing me well all the time. I can't thank you all enough **

"**Wish I found this amazing story sooner"- Sparrow **

"**Hey it's me...Again and I am astonished! Absolutely amazed these books should actually be published (probably without the lemons yet minor swears would be fine as a teen book right? Best story I have seen since I found this sight damn I even teared up when hutch told his story. Can't wait for more –Sparrow"**

"**Sorry for the barrage of comments. But I wanted to add that if you showed the world this fan fiction they would scream Epic MLG PRO due to its astonishing beauty as a story Cya - signed SPARROW"**

_**(Previously on Getting To Know You)**_

_Humphreys POV_

_At that moment I heard footsteps thump down the stairs that stopped what sounded like halfway down. I turned to see Angel standing half way down the stairs. "Hey Angel, what's up?" I asked. She then showed me the phone in her mind. It was mine. "Kate wants to speak to you" she said sounding choleric_

_**(And Now)**_

_Earlier….. In Kate's POV_

I have no idea what time it was since, from what I could gather, the power must have cut during the night because the clock next to my bed was blinking 12:00 over and over again. I was tired, but I had to get up. I couldn't sleep in any longer. Mum goes mad if me or Lily or I sleep in, she doesn't want us 'to get lazy'. I got up and did my usual wakeup routine, put some clothes on, deodorant, and give my hair a quick brush. Once that was all down, I walked out of my room and made my way to the kitchen to have some breakfast

I walked into the kitchen and mum and dad were sitting there. They were silent which indicated to things; they were weather talking about me or that had just had a small fight and aren't speaking to each other. I was about to put some bread in the toaster, and then I heard my mum get up from her seat. "Kate, your father has something he wants to say to you" mum said. She walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair. I sat down on the seat that my mother pulled out and was now face to face with my dad. I just hope he doesn't stop me from seeing Humphrey; dad's still pretty mad about… what he saw

My dad took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well Kate, to start I would just like to say again how sorry I am for the way I acted. It wasn't fair of for me to go and interrupt what you and Humphrey were doing. It was none of my business and I should have stayed out of it". And there it was dad's sincere apology. And this time it actually sounded like he meant it, not that it was just something that mum made him say. "Thanks dad. But I don't think it is me who you should be saying sorry to" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You know exactly what I mean" I said. Mum soon joined in my side of the argument. "What she means by that Winston dear is that you should apologise to Humphrey for threatening to more or less beat the shit out of him". Dad sighed; "Fine". "You want me to get him on the phone?" I offered. "No, invite him over for dinner tonight. I've got to go to work now, so I'll talk to him later" dad said before getting up and walking out of the kitchen

I turned around in my chair to face mum. "Mum I think we have a problem with that" I said. "What is it?" she asked. "Hutch is staying over at Humphrey's after a dispute with his parents" I said. "Well call him and arrange something. Hell he can bring Hutch over if he wants" mum said walking out after my dad. I might as well call him now. I went up straight to my room and unplugged my phone from the charger. I began dialling Humphrey's number; I had him saved under 'Humphreyxxxx'. After a few rings the phone was answered. "Hello" a girl's voice said

"Hello?" I asked confusingly not recognising the voice. "Oh hi Kate, it's angel here" the voice said. "Oh hi Angel. Where's Humphrey at?" I asked. "He's downstairs. Do you want me to put him on?" she asked. "Would you please?" I said. "No problem" Angel said. I heard footsteps and sooner or later I heard the sweet sound of Humphreys voice. "Hey babe" he said. "Hey baby. Whatya doing" I asked. "Oh nothing much, just hanging out here with Hutch. What about you?" he asked. "Well I just had an interesting conversation with my dad. He has asked me to invite you over to dinner tonight" I said. "Really? Why?" Humphrey asked.

"I think it's an apology for what happed, you know. Well something along those lines" I said. "Oh alright. But what about Hutch, I can't just leave him in the house alone. He might throw a party or something" Humphrey said which made me smile a little. "Mum said if he wants he can tag along" I said. "Okay, I don't see a reason why not to go. Apart from the fact that your dad might try and kill me again, but hey I'm up for it" Humphrey said. After sharing a little laugh over the phone, I told him that I wanted him to be at my house for around 6 or 7 o'clock. "Okay I'll see you then babe" he said. "Bye Humphrey. I love you" I said with a little kiss on the phone. "Love you too" Humphrey replied, and I heard him kiss the phone back. This dinner is going to be fun

_Humphreys POV_

"So what was that about?" Hutch asked me as soon as I hung up the phone. "It was Kate. She has invited me over to dinner tonight so that her dad would clear things up with me" I said. "Why was I mentioned?" he asked. "Well I didn't want to leave you alone, and Kate said if you want you could tag along if you want" I said. "I don't know. I'll think about it Humphrey" Hutch said. "Don't worry Kate's parents are cool, unless her dad catches you going down on his daughters" I said with a laugh

"Then he should be fine, because I don't think I'll be doing that" Hutch said laughing. I couldn't help but join in the laughter. Hutch and I spent the next couple of hours, talking laughing, and telling jokes. Although I knew what he was thinking about, how his mum could be and wondering what would happen if his dad saw the text. But I think most of all he was worried about his mother, probably hoping that his dad hasn't hurt her.

3:00pm

I was sitting on the armchair reading a news article on my phone when the doorbell rang. Hutch woke up from the doze that he was in almost instantly. "Who the hell could that be?" I asked rhetorically. As I walked to the door, I looked out the living room window, and I could see a car pulled up into the driveway. It was an unfamiliar car. I was hesitant to open the door, trying to use a little time to work out the car. When the thinking drew to a blank, I decided it was time to open the door. And I was not expecting to see her here. It was Mrs Canning, Hutch's mum

"MUM!?" Hutch shouted from behind me. I opened the door and made the gesture for her to come inside. She didn't shilly-shally on running over to Hutch, who stood up, and the two of them were hugging each other, and softly crying into each other. "I'm so glad you're okay honey" Hutch's mum said. "What are you doing here mum?" Hutch asked.

"I just wanted to see my baby" she said. "Does dad know you're here?" Hutch asked. "No. And he never will" Hutch looked confused at what he his mother said, as was I. "What?" "You father and I are splitting up. I just couldn't take the abuse anymore, and I wasn't going to let him throw away my little Hutchy" she said grabbing Hutch's cheek. "Does Abby know?" Hutch's sister. "No, I'm going to have to call her later" Hutch's mum siting her and Hutch down on the sofa

"So Hutch I have to ask, are you really gay?" she asked. Hutch looked down. "Yes mum, I am. I'm sorry that you had to find like this. And believe me, I had no intention on dad finding out" he said. "Hutch it's okay" she rubbing his head. "I sort of knew all along" she said. "How?" Hutch asked. I have to admit I was rather curious to how she would know; no one at school even twigged to the idea that was gay, not even the slightest clue.

"Hutch, I'm your mother I always knew. And there were some hints. For example in all your life I never heard you once talk about a girl. But what really made me realise was when I looked on your bookmarks on the iPad" "You say those" "Yeah, don't worry your father never did" she said reassuringly. "Can't believe you and dad split up" Hutch said. "Well honey it was only a matter of time, he knew it, I knew it, and I'm sure you knew it to" she said. "I just thought it was all going well, because he hasn't threatened us in a while"

"Hutch, that was because you were bigger than him sweetie. I mean look at you honey, it like a mini Arnold Schwarzenegger" his mum said with a little chuckle. I saw Hutch give a quick smile. "Come on honey, let's go home" his home said with her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Okay mum, let's go" Hutch said getting up and putting an arm around his mother. They began walking to the front door, and there was me standing there the full time just spectating

They were walking towards me. I had no idea what to say. They stopped at me, and they looked, well I don't know how to describe, happy with a hint of sadness I suppose is the best way to describe it. "And you, Humphrey Richards, I have no idea how to thank you for looking after my boy" Hutch's mum said. "Yeah mum, he was the best, made me pancakes for breakfast and everything" Hutch said winking at me. Hutch's mum came over to me and hugged me. "Such a sweet boy" she said. "Why don't you come over later, I'll throw up something for you" she said. "No thanks Mrs Canning I have plans tonight" I said. "Yeah mum, he's got a date tonight" Hutch said

"Oh yes that's right, Eve was telling mw at the market the other day. You're going out with her oldest girl aren't you; Katie?" she asked. "Yeah" I said. "Well don't worry about it son. But still, thank you for taking him in. He's lucky to have a friend like you" she said as she walked on out the door. As I looked back to Hutch to say bye, he drew me into a tight hug. "Thank you Humphrey. For everything" Hutch said. "You were only here a day" I said chuckling. "But for more than that, you helped get through all that stuff, you listened to me when I talked about my problems. And for that, I really do owe you one" he said as he stopped hugging me. He walked out to get in the passenger's seat of his mother's car. They both waved to me as they reversed out of the drive, and I closed the door

I let out a big sigh as I leant my back against the door. I saw Angel making her way down the stairs with her earphones plugged in. she was singing it to herself. "Girl's Got Rhythm… Girls Got Rhythm" she sang to herself. When she saw me against the door, she stopped and unplugged her right earphone and looked back again to the sofa in the living area. "Where's Hutch?" she asked. "He's away home now. His mum came and picked him up". I noticed Angel was smiling. "What are smiling about?" I asked. "Hehe, you said his mum came" she said still smiling and giggling. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you so dirty minded?" I asked. "Don't know" she said turning back to head up the stairs.

The clock displayed the time 3:10pm, in just a few hours, I'll be at Kate's house, having an awkward dinner with her family, since her dad still doesn't like me for what he saw. I will still go obviously, not before I make a stop on the way first, to see the best friend of all

**A/N: Well, Hutch is away back home. His family has broken up, but they will be back. Humphrey has a dinner, but where is he going beforehand. Find out next chapter. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember the best reviews go in the A/N**

**And remember if you guys have time, I would love it if you would check out my new story 'There for Each Other'. It will be the next one to get updated. Please show it the same adoration** **you guys showed for 'Too Late for Love'. If you did that means you guys are awesome**


	45. Preparations

**A/N: Chapter 45 is her ladies and gentlemen. Please continue all the amazing support you guys always have, and you will be the best, most beautiful and heroic fans in the world**

"**I have read a LOT of fan fictions and this is the BEST I have ever had the pleasure of reading! 11/10! I hope this story doesn't end anytime soon! Great work man :)" – Alpha Wolf 505**

"**IFW (International Fanfiction Watcher) One of the most ambitious story ever. The story is very funny, romantic, and touching sometime. Congratulations on your 40000 view milestone. And yes, we all would love to see this story on any bookstore. We think it would make a best-selling book. 20/10." – IFW**

_Humphreys POV_

It was coming up to 5pm. By now the nerves have kicked in. I was scared to go over to Kate's just in case things didn't go as she was expecting. Knowing my luck, Kate's dad will have a hit man ready to get me at a moment's notice. I heard Angel come running down the stairs. I turned to look and see if it was okay. I thought she was rushing to tell me something. It wasn't what I expected, she still had her headphones in and she was still rocking out, playing the air guitar. She saw me looking at her and she just winked and smiled at me. I smiled back but turned to put my head back in my hands

She walked behind the sofa and jumped over the back to sit beside me. "What's wrong big bro?" she asked sitting beside me with her headphones pulled down so that they rested on her neck, with the music still playing. "Kate's invited me to her house" I said. "Wow" she said. "I know" I sighed, but I don't think Angel understood what I meant. "You must be good in bed bro if she wants you this quickly". I looked at her, with a smile on her face, and a shock on mine

"Not like that. Her dad wants me over so that he can apologise for the way he acted when…", I wasn't sure on whether I should finish the sentence. I mean it was my sister I was sitting with, brothers and sisters don't talk about this stuff. A second later, it was clear that Angel thought differently. "For the way he acted when he caught you eating Kate out, yes?". "Yeah" I answered. "Well don't worry, I don't think he'll hurt you if that's what you're thinking" Angel said. "Then what do you think he'll do?" I asked. "I think he wants to get along with you Humphrey, he sees how happy you make Kate, and if he loves her, then he sort of has to like you" Angel said patting my shoulder

"Well then I suppose it won't be that bad. You really think that?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean when am I ever wrong?" Angel asked rhetorically, but with a little snicker. "I think the real question is when are you ever right?" I responded. She hit me on the arm lightly and giggled. "You're lucky I love you so much or I would've hit you in the face" she said. She got up but before walking away she turned back. "so what time do you head over to Kate's?" she asked. "She said to be there at 6" I answered. "And you're sitting here?" she asked. Before I answered she grabbed my hand and towed me off the comfortable sofa and walked towards the stairs

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me. "If you want Winston to like you again, you're going to have to dress properly to make a really good impression" she said she we went up the stairs. She dragged me up to my room. She threw me on the bed and opened my closet. "Now the jeans you're wearing right now are just perfect, but that t-shirt is not good. We need something smarter" she said as she began looking through my shirts

"Smarter? Would it not look like I'm trying too hard?" I asked. "Well yes, but with those jeans and the right shirt, you will be a combination of smart and casual" she said continuing to hoke through my stuff. I couldn't really see what she was looking for, but I could still here the song 'Peace of Mind' by Boston playing through her headphones. She brought my grey 'business' shirt and held it out to me. "Here, try this" she said. I stood up and lifted my t-shirt above over my head.

"Wow, no wonder Kate likes you" I heard her say. "What?" I asked. "I mean look at you, muscles and a scar, the two most impressive things a guy could ask for to show off to all the ladies" she said. "Well I don't really show of, I'm not that kind of guy" I said. "I know you're not, another reason why she loves you" Angel said as I buttoned up my grey shirt. After I buttoned it all up I stood up with my hands by my side. "How do I look?" I asked. "To be honest, I know this would sound sick to call my brother, but you look hot" she said. "Thanks Angel" I said with a smile.

"I think you're ready to go" she said. "But I don't need to be there until 6" I said. "I know but you can stop and get her something on the way she said". I thought that I could make another stop on the way though. "Okay then" I said. Out of nowhere she sprayed Calvin Klein aftershave all over me. "Just to make you smell nice" she said. "Well, I'll go here now" I said walking out of the room. Angel followed close behind me. once I opened the door I checked my pockets to make sure I had my phone. I did

"Well I'll see you when you get home" I said. "Okay. Go get em Tiger" she said as I walked away. I waved before I walked out of the front gate and she waved back to me. I continued to walk away. I checked the time on my phone and it was coming close to half five. I still had enough time, so I'd guess I could still call with a few old friends

After a five minute walk I came to the gate of the St. Mary's Church Jasper cemetery. I walked through the cemetery for about 40 yards and turned left. I walked about another 50 yards and I came up to a blue grave stone with the statue of Mary holding the baby Jesus engraved on to it. It was my parent's grave. I always read the writing when I came up to it. 'Devoted parents Marie and Colin Richards. Died 14th March 2012'

I blessed myself, like I always did. "Hey mum, hey dad" I said. "I just thought I would come and see you" I said. I sat on the edge of the marble and kept my hands together. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while. It's just… well, my life's been a bit weird in the past while. It's almost been like most of those corny dramas that you would see on those forgotten TV channels. I'm sure you both saw that from up there" I said with a chuckle

"I'm sorry that you probably had to see the stuff that Kate and I did together; guess I'm not your little boy anymore mum" I said with a chuckle. "And mum, all I ask is that you and dad help guide me through this possibly awkward evening. And dad, try and help Winston to remain calm" I said still smiling to myself. "Anyway, I better start making my way to Kate's. gotta get there on time and make a good impression" I said. "Bye mum. Bye dad" I said. I belessed myself, but before I left I adjusted the flowers that were in the purple vase saying 'mum'. I made my way towards Kate's house, having mixed feelings about this dinner

**A/N: Humphreys dinner date/apology is coming ever closer and closer. How will it go? Find out next chapter. Please favourite, follow, and review. Remember the best review goes in the A/N. Peace out :)**

**Also if you have time, check out my other stories. :)**


	46. Welcome Son

**A/N: Well here we are at Chapter 46. But before we get into that, the story has hit another milestone, over 80 followers and favourites. I still can't believe that my story is this popular. Thank you guys so much. Please continue this amazing support. I can't thank you guys enough**

"**Great chapter I always love reading what you write it makes me so happy. Angel is definitely my favorite character she's so blunt when she speaks it makes for really funny conversations and her personality is just amazing lol love this story I'm here till it ends :)" – wolfies soul**

"**I can't stop reading this for the whole time! GOD I AM ADDICTED TO THIS!" - GKNOVA6**

_Kate's POV_

I was putting on some faint red lipstick to complete my make over for Humphrey. The lipstick went perfect along with my red dress. "Jeez Kate, it's only a dinner with us. It's not like you're going to a fancy dinner" my mum said from the doorway. "I just want to look nice for my man" I said walking towards her. "Kate it doesn't matter what you wear, that boys going to be falling over you as soon as he walks in the door" mum said as she patted my hair. "Mum! Careful I just had this straightened" I pouted as I ducked from her last few pats.

"Come on down. If you told him to be here at six he should be arriving any moment now mum said walking down the hall. As we walked into the kitchen, I noticed something horrifying. There was nothing being prepared for dinner. "So mum, what's for dinner? Air? Plates?" I asked sarcastically. "Your father called me and said on the way home he would pick up a take out on his way home. So that's the food sorted" mum said clapping her hands together.

"What take out is he getting?" I asked. "Knowing your father; either a pizza or a McDonalds" mum said. "He better not get McDonalds, not exactly the family get together meal" I said. "Is Angel coming?" Lily asked as she walked in the kitchen. "I don't think so" I said. "Aww, I wish she was. Her and I have things to discuss" she pouted as she walked out of the kitchen. "Wonder what she has" mum muttered. The doorbell rang which took my attention.

"I'll get that" I said as I darted out of the kitchen. I don't know why, but I got chills as I put my hand on the door handle. It reminded me of the first time I invited Humphrey to my house. I invited him here so that he could help me with my Physics homework. To be honest, it was just an excuse so that I could get him into my house. So that I could get to know him, see what he was like outside of this comfort zone.

I opened the door and there he was, looking particular fancy in those jeans and that grey shirt. "Hey gorgeous" I greeted. "Hey babe. You really look good" he said as he waked up the step. "I can say the same thing. You look really sexy in that" I shot back. "Kate contain yourself" I heard mum shout from the kitchen. Humphrey laughed. "That's what I'm trying to tell her Eve" Humphrey shouted back. I pushed Humphrey playfully as we shared a laugh. "Come on in" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

We walked into the kitchen. "Ahh good, you two kept your clothes on" mum said as she got a few cans of coke from the fridge. "Mum. I said to try and not embarrass me" I said feeling my cheeks turn red. "And you thought I wasn't embarrassed to catch him having a late night snack" mum said pointing to Humphrey. I looked at Humphrey who had his head hung down. "Mum stop it" I scolded. "I'm just kidding. You kids need to loosen up. Let your hair down" mum said as she sat down on the table

Humphrey and I sat down, at the opposite side. "So where's Hutch? Is he still at yours?" I asked. "No he's away home now. His mother called in and took him. His parents are splitting up" Humphrey told me. "Oh my, that's terrible" I replied. "What's terrible?" mum asked. "Hutch's parents are splitting up" I said. "What? What happened?" mum asked. "I'll explain later mum" I said. There was a little silence between the three of us, until I heard a car pull up into the driveway

I saw Humphrey tense up. I reached over and grabbed his shaky hand. "Humphrey, it's okay don't worry" I said calmly. "Yeah dude calm down. Winston might act big, but he wouldn't even hurt a fly" Eve said as she got up to get plates from the cupboard. "Would I not?" dad said as he walked through the door. "Speaking of fly's, yours is open" mum said laughing. "Damn it" dad said as he set the take out on the counter.

"Hey Humphrey, how you been?" dad asked. What seemed weird was that dad didn't seem to sound hesitant at all, almost as if he was trying to make it seem that nothing was up. "I-I'm good Winston, how about you?" Humphrey replied. "Yeah I'm good. Tired after a long day's work, just want to kick back and relax" dad said as he set out food while mum set it out on the plates. "I got you a burger and fries Humphrey if that's okay with you?" dad asked Humphrey. "Yeah, sounds good" Humphrey answered. At that moment his stomach growled. We all just looked at Humphrey as he shrugged his shoulders. "For god sake Humphrey, keep your growler under control" mum said, which caused us all to laugh. Lily came down to take her seat with her headphones in her ear. She pulled them out and put them in her pocket

Dad brought over Humphrey and I's food, and set it in front of us. "Bon appetite" dad said with a bow. He and mum then brought Lily's and their food over, and we didn't waste time digging in. I have to admit, Humphrey's food looked tasty, and the burger meat was nice and juicy. Humphrey just devoured the meat with his strong, powerful jaws. God he is so handsome. Okay, I need to stop thinking like that; I'm sitting at the dinner table with my parents. I can't take Humphrey with them here; that could be awkward

Dinner overall was going really well. We were all engaged in a delightful conversation about the history of AC/DC, turns out dad and Humphrey share a love for AC/DC. Mum shot me a look that seemed to say 'things are going well'. We all finished our food and we all sat at the table. Who's in the mood for some ice cream" mum said walking to the fridge. "Me" Humphrey, dad, Lily and I said in unison. Mum just brought out four Cornettos from the freezer and handed them to us. We soon got through them. Lily got up, put her headphones back in, and walked back up the stairs. "What's her problem?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't think she gets along with me" Humphrey said. "Why?" I asked. "It's a long story" he replied

"Gotta get something" dad said as he got up. He was walking out of the kitchen, but then he turned around. "Humphrey, can you come with me for a moment?" dad asked. Humphrey lost his smile and his eyes went wide. I gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay" I mouthed to him. He smiled, and he got up to walk with dad out of the room. I watched him walk out the room, and admired his nice looking jeans. They really showed off his 'assets'. I giggle at my pun.

"Really, you can't even take your eyes off him for a minute" my mum articulated. "What?" I asked, not hearing what she said properly. "He walks away, for the possibility for a few minutes to discuss an important issue with your father, but as he walks away you check out his ass. You need to control yourself Kate" mum said. "Mum!" I shouted, well not really shouted, just loud enough so that it didn't echo around the house

"What? There's nothing wrong with that dear. Humphrey has a very nice ass" mum said. I just looked at her in shock. She looked directly at me. "What tell me I'm wrong" mum said with a raised eyebrow. "Well you're not wrong" I answered gingerly, but smiling. "He must be really_ good_ at what he does" mum said. "You can say that" I answered still smiling, and feeling myself getting warm around the cheeks, and other areas

"Kate, now that we are alone. I would like to discuss something with you?" mum said. "Okay" I answered. "What would you like to discuss?" I asked. "You know your birthday is on Tuesday?" mum said. "Of course I know that. Duh" I answered. "Well does Humphrey. And what do you want to do?" mum asked me. "Mum, Humphrey does know" I answered firstly. To be honest mum. I don't really want to do anything" I answered. "But Kate, your 16th is a big deal" mum insisted. "Well I don't feel like it's a big deal. I probably just invite a few friends over, literally just a few, and have a good time. Nothing big or over the top" I said. "Fine then"

_Humphrey's POV_

Winston walked with me into the living room. He closed the door behind me. I was starting to feel my heart rate rise, and I felt myself beginning to sweat. Hopefully this won't take too long, or it won't be a bad experience. Winston sat down on the arm chair, and by common sense I sat down on the sofa, on the side that was closest to him. "So Humphrey, I think you realise what the little chat is all about" Winston said. "I have a fair idea" I said. I felt my mouth go dry; I don't think I'll be able to speak for long

"All I want to say is that, well one; I'm deeply sorry for trying to attack you the night I saw you and Kate doing… what you did" Winston said rubbing his hands together. "And Kate said to me that what you two did… well…" Winston hesitated for a few seconds. "… that you didn't force her to do any of those things. And for that I can at least say I'm glad she's with you, there are a lot of guys out there who would attempt to force girls into those situations" Winston said. I know that for sure, Beth can tell you all about that.

"The reason I'm glad she's with you is because…" I was waiting for a while for Winston to speak. He looked at me straight in the eyes, and he spoke. "I never had a son Humphrey" he began. "And when Kate first brought you home, I saw something in you that reminded me of you when I was your age" he said. I was going into shock; I was not expecting anything like this to come out. He reached his hand over and grabbed my knee. "You're the son I never had Humphrey" Winston said. Even though I always knew Winston as a tough guy, even he was starting to tear up a little. I had no idea what to say, I wasn't even sure if I should say anything

"Basically, all I want to tell you Humphrey is that, I promise not to act like that again. I know you're not one of 'those' kids, but Kate is still my little girl, and I just lost my temper because i thought I was losing her. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind if Kate went with you, because at least I can guarantee she will be safe, cared for, and most importantly; treated with the respect that all women deserve, and you treat Kate with the love she expects from you"

Yep, it was official; I'm now in shock. "Thank you sir. It means a lot to hear you say that" I said. "Also Humphrey, Eve and I were talking earlier, you use protection right?" he asked. I felt my lips squeeze tight and nodded, with the feeling of burning starting to stir in my cheeks. "And Humphrey, you do realise its Kate's birthday on Tuesday?" he asked. "Yeah I know that" I answered. "Well, what are you getting her?" he asked. "She said she doesn't want thing extravagant. But I'm planning a surprise gift for her" I replied. "Good boy. You head back in there, I need a few minutes to man up" he said. With a quick and brief laugh, I left the living and walked back into the kitchen

"SO how did it go?" Kate asked me. "It was, alright I suppose" I said. "Where's the big man at?" Eve asked me. "He's still in the living room" I said. Eve then got up and walked past, presumably to see Winston in the living. I wasn't completely sure where she went, I made my way back to my seat beside Kate

"So did I miss anything?" I asked. "Not much, mum and I were just talking about you" Kate said as she grabbed my arm. "What about me?" I quizzed. "She says that you have a nice ass" Kate said with a laugh. I laughed as well, assuming it was joke. "Very funny" I commented. "No Humphrey, I'm serious. She was the one who brought up the whole thing" she said. I stopped laughing at that point. "Oooookaaaay" I said.

"Never mind that, how did it go in there" Kate asked with anticipation. "It went good. He apologised for the way he acted that night he caught us together" I said. "The night you were hungry" Kate joked. "Yeah. And he said that he was glad that you were with me, because he knew that I would keep you safe, and that care for you. And that I treat you with the respect you deserve" I said. "I know you will. That's one of the billions of reasons that I love you" she said kissing my cheek. "What's the main reason?" I asked, knowing what the answer is going to be. "Your huge… head" she said. "You can say that" we laughed together, and her parents were at the door.

"You two coming into the living room with us. There's a film called 'Murder by Death' coming up and your father wants to me to watch. You two want to join us?" mum asked us. Kate and I exchanged looks. When then turned over and we both nodded at the same time. We got up and followed them into the living room. Eve and Winston sat on the left side of the sofa, and Kate and I sat on the right. As the film started, Eve curled up against Winston, and Kate curled up against me. "Look at us Kate; lying up with our men" Eve said. Winston and I shot a smile at each other, and we all continued to watch the film

(Time Skip to 8:30pm)

The film was over after 2 hours of comical murder mystery, and stupid commercials about Mars bars and some stupid products that had no relevance to life whatsoever. Kate and Eve sat up properly and stretched their arms. "It's starting to get late, I can drop you off home now if you want" Eve said. "Mum! Can he not stay here?" Kate pleaded. "Sorry honey, but we know exactly what would happen" Eve said. "Sure I'll see you later" I said as I got up. "Yeah Kate, you can see him at school" Eve said as she went to get her car keys. "I'll see you at school babe" I said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you at school" Kate said. "Come on Romeo, it's time to go" Eve shouted from the hall

I walked out with her, and I got in the passenger seat of her Golf GTI. The drive was quiet at the beginning. "So how did the chat with Winston go?" Eve asked me. "It went good, he apologised for what happened that night" I said. "Well that's good. He did feel bad for what happened you know". "Did he?" I asked. "I would wake up in the morning, with him still awake, stressing out, worrying about you, worrying about Kate as well. Worry about whether you two would stay together or not" Eve said. I have to admit, I never thought that Winston would be worrying. I thought he would be glad that I would be staying away from his daughter. "Never thought of it that way"

Soon enough, Eve pulled up outside my house. "Well here we are sir" Eve said. "Thank you for the lift Eve. See you soon" I said as I got up. "See you Humphrey" Eve said as I closed the door. I walked up to the house and rung the door. The door just clicked open. I just walked in to see Angel behind the door, and she closed the door quickly behind her. I was surprised to see that Angel was just in her underwear. And it was in pink, and not just any pink, bright, like I mean really bright pink. Not my most favourites' of colours. "Good to see you home big bro" she said as she locked the door

I collapsed on my back on top of the sofa, looking up to the ceiling. I just wanted to relax, and enjoy the last few hours of the day before I have to go to bed. But Angel clearly had other ideas. She jumped on top of me and sat on top of my waist. "So tell me how did it go?" she asked. "Well, it was alright I suppose. Winston apologised for the way he acted, had some nice food, and watched a movie" I said. "Is that all?" she asked

"Well no. after the apologies, Winston continued to talk, and he referred it me as 'the son he never had'" I said. "Oh my god, that is so cute" she said. "Yeah it was nice" I commented. "Anything else happen?" she asked again. "Yeah, Lily never said a word to me. Not even 'hello', not even the slightest bit of eye contact" I said. "I think she's still mad at you because you said that my boobs were bigger than hers". I pouted, "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I mean let's face it, you're right. I mean look at these beauties" she said as she cupped her breasts. "Well I'm not sure if I can really comment on that. It wouldn't be appropriate since you're my baby sister" I said. "Yeah, but let's face it. You know these bad boys are big" she asked. I might as well give her what she wants to hear. "Okay fine I admit it, they are quite big" I said. She leant down and gave me a hug. "That's why I love you big bro. you know exactly what to say" she said. She got back up again, and stared down at me with a smile

"What are you smiling at?" I asked. "I just love you so much big bro. I love the fact that we are this close, and that we can talk to each other about anything. I mean, there are girls in my class who always say that they hate their older brother. I'm glad I'm not one of those girls. My life honestly wouldn't even be half as good as it is without you here. My life would be over if anything ever happened to you" Angel said. "I could say the same thing Angel" I said. We both just smiled at each other

"So nothing else happened at Kate's?" Angel asked changing the subject. "No not really" I retorted. "So, did this guy not get any action?" Angel asked as she patted her hand just above my crotch area. "No, that guy didn't see any action" I replied with a little chuckle. Angel leaned her head down to that area and said; "Don't worry big guy. It'll happen next time" she said after she patted above that area again, before getting off

"I'm going to head up to my room now lil sis, I'm tired and it's been a long, weird and a slightly stressful day" I said as I got up as well. "Well okay, night big bro" she said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I then made my way upstairs, ready for a long, well deserved sleep

**A/N: Well Winston has apologised for his actions. Things should now return to normal. But will they? Find out next chapter when they all return back to school. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember, the best review goes in the A/N. Peace out :)**

**Remember to check out my other stories as well. **


	47. Monday Morning

**A/N: The weekends over, Humphrey and Kate are back at school. Little does Humphrey know of the terrible fate to come quite soon. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, and please continue the amazing support you guys have always done. This chapter is going to be a long one so I would advise you to get some popcorn and a can of Sprite to help you get through**

"**Great chapter. I really mean it. One of your best. I really enjoyed the humour in this one. You had me laughing out loud at the dirty jokes and on some days like today, I really need that so thank you.  
-Nick" - ncham9 **

"**Well hey, that was really nice!  
Huh...  
Wonder where this'll lead in the next chapter?  
Hehe. Such is the Kelly lad mystery; don't ever guess what will happen in the next chapter. Because it'll always be wrong, which is AWESOME! :3  
keep up the great work, Kel, and I'll read the next chapter when it comes out. See ya then!" – Guest **

_Humphreys POV_

I woke up and 7:00am to the sound of my alarm. For once, I was actually looking forward to going to school. I was looking forward to seeing all my friends again. I sort of miss hanging out with Harry, Allie, and Summer. And I want to be there for Hutch as well. He texted me saying that he wanted me to be beside him, in case anything happens. I suppose I'm just needed for moral support. I told him that Kate and I, and possibly Angel, we'll be there.

I got up from the bed. I was wearing nothing except my yellow boxers that had the picture of the two squirrels, one pointing at the other with the caption saying 'don't touch my nuts'. I lifted my phone, and as I unplugged it from the charger, I saw the notification light blink. It was blue, indicating that it was a message from Facebook that was sent using the 'messaging' app. I opened to see that it was a message from a user by the name of 'Victoria Canning'

The message read; 'Hey Humphrey. You probably don't know me. I'm Hutch's older sister. I rang him last night after I heard what happened over the past few days. He was telling me what was going on, and he told me that you took him into your home. He told me that you looked after him and all that stuff. And I just want to say that I think it was really good of you to help my baby brother, now that I can't. You're a good man Humphrey. Again, thank you for taking care of him. Everyone needs somebody like you in your life'

I replied with a smiley face. I couldn't think of any words to reply with. Suppose she is right, everyone needs someone like me, not to be sounding like a smug asshole or anything. I'm not Kanye for crying out loud. I put my phone on the night stand and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and just genuinely wash up before Angel and I was usually up before her ever since we first started walking to school. With Matthew not her, we couldn't just get a lift. He only gave us one occasionally

I knocked on Angel's door. "Angel! Come on its time to get up" I said through the door. "Why didn't you just come in to tell me that" she said from the other side. "Because there is a possibility that you could be up already. Getting dressed. For all I know you could naked in there" I said. "I am that's why I wanted you to come in" she said. "Oh Angel. Wanting what you can't have" I said as I knocked one last time before making my way to the bathroom

I got in there and I did the first thing I normally do which is splash cold water on my face to help waken me up. As I was drying my face, I felt arms wrap around me, and hands placed just below my belly button. I put down my towel to see Angel with her arms wrapped around me. She was still wearing that bright pink underwear from last night. "Are you wearing the same under wear from last night? And people say I'm unhygienic" I said as I saw her reflection in the mirror. "Actually it's a different one. If you looked closer you would see that" she said

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know every single piece of underwear you own" I said. Angels hand wander up from below my belly button to my higher torso, where my stab wound was. When he hand grazed over it I tensed a little. "Is it still sore?" she asked with concern. "Not really. It's just that the area is a little sensitive" I said. "Sure Kate doesn't mind your sensitive area" she said. "Not that area. Where the knife went through" I said.

I watched in the mirror as she was about to talk, but instead she just sneezed really hard. "Bless you" I said. She sneezed again. "Bless you" I said. She sneezed again. "You okay?" I asked this time. She went over to grab some toilet roll and blow her nose into it. "I'm not really sure. I woke up like three times in the middle of the night to grab tissues so I could blow my nose" she said. She paused to throw her used toilet roll into the toilet. She flushed it away. "I think I might be catching a cold"

"If you don't feel up for it, you don't have to go to school" I said turning around to face her. "No I'll go in and see how I get on" she said. "Wow. You are the first kid I know who would turn down the opportunity to get a day off school" I said which made her giggle. "Well I'm not like most girls am I?" she asked with her hand on my abs. "No you're not. You're just a really weird girl with a really dirty mind" I said. "Yeah, but I have the bestest big brother in the world" she said. "Yeah that is true" I said. "And you love you baby sister don't you?" she said. "A little" I said. She just smiled and pushed me aside as she got her tooth brush from the sink drawer. "I'm away to get dressed" I said as I walked out. I figured I could brush my teeth afterwards. "Yeah get out of here and stop teasing me" she said as she slapped my right butt check as I walked out. "I'm starting to wish you weren't my brother" Angel muttered

(Time Skip to 8:20am)

I was sitting on the sofa waiting for Angel. What is taking her so long? She was so long in the bathroom that I ended up brushing my teeth in the kitchen sink. "Angel hurry up" I shouted loud enough so that not only can she hear me, but I bet the people walking past the house can hear me as well. "Coming now. And I don't mean the sexual way" she shouted. I cringed when I heard that. That was one phrase a brother never imagines that he would be hearing from his sister

I heard feet come down the stairs, and I looked to see Angel finally dressed. "Thank god. You decided to wear clothes to school" I said jokingly. "You would just love that wouldn't you" she said as she lifted her schoolbag from the front door. "Now are you ready to go" she asked me. "Really? You're asking me that question? When I have been ready to go for at least ten minutes" I commented sassily. "Yeah. But the thing is I need time to make myself beautiful" she said rubbing her hands over herself like she was auditioning for a playboy shoot. "It obviously wasn't enough time was it" I said. She playfully threw a punch at me then I caught it in my hand

"You're so mean to me" she said as she opened the front door. "Yeah put you love me!" I said as I closed the door behind her and leaving the key under the secret place. "Yeah. Well you are the best big brother ever" she said. "And nothing less" I replied. We walked to school talking about the most random of things. But when we were about half a mile away, Angel started getting into other territory.

"Humphrey, can I ask you something?" "Angel, you can ask me anything" I said. "Well, this is kind of personal, but when… you and Kate… first went at it…" she began. I was worried were this was going, maybe I shouldn't have said yes to her asking me. But hey, I'm her brother. I have to answer any curiosities she has, it's not like Matthew would answer her, and mum and dad never got to see this phase with her.

"… was it her first time?" she asked. "Yes it was her first" I responded. "Well… did she like it?" she asked me, her cheeks going a little red. "Yeah. She must have I means she keeps wanting it" I said with a little chuckle. She smiled and continued to ask questions. "Did she say anything?" she asked me. "Angel why are you asking me these things?" I enquired. "Well it's just that, I'm getting older and sooner or later I'll have a boyfriend, and… well I'm scared in case it hurts" she said.

I set my hand on her shoulder. "Angel trust me, it won't hurt. But can I give you a bit of advice, keep yourself pure until you find someone you love" I said. "Keep yourself pure. Gosh you sound like an old person" she commented. "Angel I'm serious though. It makes it so much better, for the both of you. Take it from me" I said. She looked at me and she spawned the sweetest smile. "Thanks Humphrey. You've made me feel a lot better about this" she said. "And also, if you get a boyfriend, if he does anything to hurt you, I will kick his ass" I said. "I know you would" she said

The school was soon in sight. I was about to make a sarcastic comment. But before I could, Angel sneezed loudly. "Jeez Angel. You defiantly got a cold" I said. "Don't worry I'll be fine" she said. "If you don't feel so good later, come find me and we can go home" I said. "Why 'we'" she asked. "You're my baby sister. I'll take care of you since Matthew isn't there" I said. "Love you big bro" she said as she patted my back. Well, more like slapped my ass

We were about 500 yards away from the school now. And in the distance I can see a Mr Hutch Canning. He notices me and Angel walking up and waves at us. "Oh look Humphrey, it's your boyfriend" Angel said. I gave her a light punch on the arm. "Hey Hutch" Angel and I say in unison. "Hey guys" Hutch responded. "What are you waiting for?" Angel queried. "I'm waiting for Humphrey and Kate" Hutch responded. "Why?" she asked. "I'm a little nervous. It's the first time I've been at school since the whole incident at the party, and I don't want to go in there on my own" Hutch explained

"I got a message from your sister this morning" I said trying to make conversation. "Yeah, she called me last night, and I basically told her the whole story of what happened from the party, right up to my mum and dads separation. She said she was thankful that I had such a good friend to take care of me". "How is your mum coping with the separation?" I asked. "Well, I don't really know. On the face of it, she seems happy; she's finally free of living in fear of the man who abused her. But, I think she's heartbroken, I mean, although he was an abusive asshole, mum loved him. But Eve, you know Kate's mum, called her and I think she brightened her up a bit. But time we heal her" Hutch said.

"How is your sister taking it?" "To be honest, I think she's glad. The only reason she went to college was to get away from dad. She's just glad that mum and I are okay" Hutch said. "Where is your dad? Where did he go after your mum threw him out of the house?" I asked with genuine curiosity. "I don't know. And I don't care what happens to that son of a bitch. He could live on the streets for all I care" Hutch said, with a voice hinting of anger towards his father

Hutch and I's conversation was cut short when Kate came walking up to us. "Hey gorgeous" I said as she was walking up. "Hey Hummy" she said before giving me a quick peck on the lips. Angel left us, and ran up to Lily, and began walking up to the entrance of the school. "How are you today Kate?" Hutch asked. "I'm alright. But I wish people would just stop mentioning my birthday, I don't want it to be a big deal" she as she wrapped her hand around my waist.

"Right, I think it's time we get going. If we stay here any longer the teachers are going to think that we're selling drugs or something" I said, making my two friends giggle. Although Hutch's sounded a little more like a nervous chuckle. "I suppose I might as well get it over with" Hutch said as he took a deep breath. "Hutch don't worry. You are going to be just fine" Kate said supportively. The three of us then made our way to the school door, up the steps and through the hall

Hutch seemed really scared, understandably. But it honestly didn't feel that way at all. It didn't feel any different than last week. But the day is still early, we have a long way to go before we can declare this a good day. And a bone in my body, no pun, is telling me that this day is going to be bad. We soon approached Kate's locker. Mines was about seven further down, but Hutch's locker was in a completely separate hallway.

"Listen, I'm going to go and get my things from my locker. I'll be back in a minute" Hutch said before taking off. "Wow, he really is a nervous wreck at the moment isn't he?" Kate asked. "Yeah but can you blame him? Did you see that Facebook page that was set up about him. I would be a nervous wreck to" I said. "So would I" Kate replied. She continued to look through her locker for her stuff; I didn't need to since I already had the books I need in my school bag already

As Kate was getting her stuff, I felt someone come up and push me. I looked to see who it was, to see if it was any of my friends playing around. No it wasn't. It was Garth again. Come on, can this guy not take a hint that he just can't fight me. "Well if it isn't my little honey bunny" Garth said trying to square up to me. It didn't exactly have an effect on me, since I'm slightly taller than him. To be honest it just looks stupid. "Garth, for the love of god, just FUCK OFF!" I shouted. I don't care if other students were looking at me weird, or if any teachers heard me. I was just getting angry. This stupid tyrant just really gets my blood boiling

"Or what? What you gonna do big man?" he asked sounding ever so confident. "I'll kick your ass, just like I did the last two times at the last two house parties" that we've been at. "Humphrey I'll you'll find that I was the one who was kicking your ass" he said, trying to act the big man. "Garth, you knocked me out when I turned away after flooring you, and after I did that you got up and did it again. You can act like you won all you want, but the fact of the matter is, you can only get me without having to sneak up. Because you know you can't fight like a real man"

"You're a dead boy now" he snarled. "Am I?" I asked. By this time pretty much the entire school stopped what they were doing to watch Garth and I square up to each other. I took a glance at Kate who had a worried expression on her face. I looked back at Garth, and he looked like he was ready to have a full on brawl. Well, let's be honest, who will win out of the two of us. I glanced at Kate again, and I thought to myself; who cares about that low life son of a bitch. If I beat him, what's it going to prove? If anything, it will show everyone that I have descended down to his level, and I want to be as far as way from their level as possible

"You're not worth it" I spat. I was walking over to Kate, whose face lit up as I was walking over to her. "Yeah that's right run away" Garth heckled at me. It didn't bother me, there's nothing he can say that can get to me. "Run to your girlfriend. Maybe she can play 'mommy' with you" he said. I stopped. "Cause let's face it, who you gonna cry to" he said again. I turned around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked grinding my teeth

"I'm saying that you and Kate role play; she's your mommy. I mean I thought was pretty obvious. I mean let's face it, since your whore of a mother is six feet under, you have no one to turn to" Garth said. I heard everyone gasp at what he said, and some girls had disgusted looks on their faces that Garth would say something like that. I tensed my fists so hard, that I felt the vein in my head pop out. "I'm going to give you a chance to retract that" I offered, with a deep raged filled tone of voice

"Retract what? That your mum's a whore?" he said. "My mum is not a whore!" I growled as I walked forward. "Yeah she's not. She wasn't before she ended up going to hell to be Satan's newest sex slave" Garth said with a sinful smile. I couldn't contain myself. I leapt forward to attack Garth. I threw him against the locker, with the crowd of people moving out of the way so that he wouldn't crash into them

He looked me straight in the eye and he lunged forward with his fist forward ready to punch me. Little did he know that I was expecting that and I caught it in my hand. I twisted his fist around, with him screaming in pain as a result. But in quick reaction, he brought his other fist and punched me in the nose, taking me back. It's not that it was sore, just the shock really. Filled with rage, I pushed him over which caused him to fall to the ground. As he was on the ground, I let my rage run loose. I held his arms down with my knees and hit on each side of my face

I got a good few hits, but I stopped when I felt two strong arms grab me and pull me back. I turned to see that Hutch was the one pulling me back, to see Kate rushing up to me grabbing my arm as well. Once I stood proper, Kate wrapped both her arms around one of mine. I felt a little blood trickle down from my nose. Garth stood up and faced me, and two other random guys held on to him. His eyes were really bloodshot. "I am going to kill you" Garth threatened. I was tempted to rush forward and finish what I started, but the Vice Principal came storming through the crowd

He focused on me first. "Mr Richards, what the hell is going on here!" Vice Principal Jones asked as he pushed past me. "Garth was bothering me. And then he was talking shit about my mother. And you can say whatever you want, but he was just asking me to hit him" I stated. "Get to my office now!" he shouted, pointing up the hall to where his office was located. As I was walking away, I heard Garth shout; "I'll get you Richards just you wait!". Garth was then ordered to go to another office, not sure whose

_Kate's POV_

I followed Humphrey to Vice Principal Jones's office after the crowd dispersed. I heard many conversations as I walked past, but I didn't manage to hear anything other than a few low frequency phases. When I got to the top of the corridor where the Chemistry labs were, there was a blockade, and they were all talking about what had just happened. "Could you believe what just happened back there?" one girl asked. "Yeah, I had no idea Humphrey would just lose it like that" one guy commented. I think everyone who saw it was thinking the same thing.

"Well, in Humphreys defence, Garth was asking for it" some guy said in Humphreys protection. "Yeah that's true. I mean I might not know Humphrey that well, but I'll tell you one thing; I'm defiantly on his side" one guy said. I'm glad to hear that a few people are at least swinging their opinions in Humphrey's favour. "A guy should never say anything about another guy's mother. Especially if their mother isn't with him anymore" some guy commented. Eventually I managed to slip past them, and continue my way to Vice Principal Jones's office

I walked up to the Vice Principal's office. I looked through the small window to see if I could see anybody inside. I couldn't see Humphrey or Mr Jones anywhere. I knocked the door twice, and got no answer. I opened the door gingerly, didn't want to intrude anything. But I saw Humphrey sitting in the chairs that were behind the door. He held his head up and held a tissue under his nose that had blood tinges on it. "Hey Hummy" I said softly as I closed the door. "Hey babe" he said just waving his hand. He didn't lower his head, which was understandable.

I made my way to take the seat next to him on his left and I rested my hand on his arm. "How you holding up?" I asked. "I don't really know. I honestly can't remember what happened. Which means two things; Garth either hit me so hard I got a blackout, or rage just took over my normal being" Humphrey said lowering his head. The nose bleed had finally stopped. "Well he defiantly didn't hit you hard. It was like you were fighting a girl" I said with a chuckle; trying to lighten the mood

But to my unexpected surprise, Humphrey burst into tears. "Humphrey what's wrong?" I asked worried. "What's wrong with me Kate? I don't fight? And yet in the last few weeks I fought Garth three times. That's not who I am. What's happening to me?" she asked looking at me with his eyes faintly bloodshot. "Humphrey nothing wrong with you. You are right, you are a guy who doesn't fight. But what happened wasn't your fault, it was Garth's. he was provoking you to the point where any right mind of person would have snapped. And no one blames you Humphrey" I said rubbing his leg. "In fact as I was walking up here, all the students were talking about how wrong Garth was, and how he basically deserved what he got. Everyone knows you just wouldn't lash out in violence for no particular reason" I said

"Yeah you're right I suppose" he said rubbing his hand past his nose. "I know I am" I said. he produced a small smile, and he leaned his head over to me. I lifted my head so that he could rest his head on my chest. "I know this Humphrey guy you know" I said trying to change the mood. "Really now?" he said sarcastically. "Yeah" I commented. "What's he like?" Humphrey asked playing along. "Well how would I describe him? He's tall, really handsome. He has a sexy ass; even my mother agrees with me. He is one of the nicest, funniest guys, I have ever met in my life. I love him to pieces. So much so that I gave my virginity to him, and he was amazing" I said brushing my hand through Humphrey's hair

"Is that all" Humphrey said with a little chuckle. "No that's not all. He was caught eating me out by my father" I said with a little giggle. "Sounds terrible" he said with another slight chuckle. "Not really" I said. "How come?" Humphrey asked still playing along, but also I could say with genuine curiosity about my statement. "Well sure it was embarrassing being caught by my dad doing that sort of thing. But, in a way, I think it brought me and him, as well as him and my dad a lot closer" I said

Right then at that moment, the door handle flew down and the door was opening. Humphrey and I let go of the position we were in because we thought it was Mr Jones walking in to give us a talking to. But it wasn't Mr Jones. It was Humphrey and I's little sisters; the dynamic duo; or as most people would refer to them as Angel and Lily. "Humphrey I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Angel asked when she got through the door. She leant forward in front of Humphrey and put her paws on the side of his cheeks; inspecting him

"Angel I'm fine" Humphrey muttered. Angel didn't even respond, she just hugged Humphrey, and Humphrey returned his little sisters hug. "What happened?" Lily asked. "Garth was just stirring shit; right to the point where I couldn't held my anger in. and I just knocked the shit out of him" Humphrey said making our little sister's laugh. Then the door opened again, this time it was Mr Jones coming in. "What is this? A family gathering" he said slamming papers down on the desk

"We'll go here now. I'll talk to you soon big bro" Angel said as her and Lily walked out the door, before I even got to say bye. I didn't get up, I didn't want to leave Humphrey. "Well Humphrey I have to say I'm disappointed in you" Mr Jones said as he sat down at his desk. "But sir, you have to understand; it wasn't my fault" Humphrey said

"Yeah it wasn't your fault" Mr Jones said sarcastically. "Your body just threw Garth to the ground and started beating on him without your recollection" he said. I swear Mr Jones can be just… well the only word to describe him is a cunt. "Sir, I was doing nothing. I was with Kate at her locker, talking to her, minding my own business. When he came up and pushed me aside. He then got up to my face and he started talking.. crap" Humphrey said. You can tell he hesitated to avoid saying 'shit'. Smart choice I think

"Really?" Mr Jones quizzed sounding confused. "He then started to threaten me, taunt me to try and fight him. And I knew he wasn't worth the fight so I walked away. But as I was walking away, he started saying stuff about my mum. Stuff like; 'your mum's a whore' and 'your mum is Satan's newest sex slave" Humphrey explained. "Really?" he asked again. "Sir I swear..." Humphrey said. Mr Jones turned to me and I knew what he was going to ask me. "Kate you were there; was this what happened?" he asked. "Yes sir that is exactly what happened" I answered formally.

"Well that's odd. Because when I was up speaking to Garth he had, how should I put it, a slightly deferent view of the events" Mr Jones said. "What?" Humphrey asked. "He said that you were harassing Ms Smith here…" he said gesturing his hand over to me. "…and he was trying to stick up for her and you completely lost it" Mr Jones said. "Sir that is not what happened. Garth is making all of that up" I said stating to get aggravated that he was actually taking Garth's side

"So are you saying that what Humphrey told me is true?" Mr Jones quizzed. "Yes, it is the truth and nothing but the truth. Cross my heart, hand on heart, hand on the bible and right hand up to God" I said. I saw Humphrey crack a smile for a minute, because I put on a really serious voice when I said that. "Well we're going to get some witnesses to prove it. In the meantime I think you're done here now Ms Smith. You can go now" Mr Jones said folding his arms on his desk.

"See ya" I whispered before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which I think Mr Jones noticed but he didn't make a comment. I got up and walked out to the hall to be greeted by Allie and Harry. "How is he?" Allie asked. "He seems alright" I answered. "Apparently Garth is claiming that Humphrey was attacking him because he stood up for ME, which is weird" I said. "I'm sure Humphrey is going to be fine. He'll come out with a warning or something, but nothing serious" Allie said. "I hope so" I said positively.

**A/N: Well, that was something wasn't it. What did you guys think? Humphrey in a fight and in potential trouble. Not like him is it? Hope you all enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember, the best review goes in the A/N. I guess I'll see you guy's next chapter. Peace out :)**

**Also remember to check out my other stories if you haven't already**

**And another thing, I was thinking of doing another lemon scene, but I don't know where, how or who. What do you guys think? Let me know**


	48. The Day Taking care of Angel

**A/N: Chapter 48 is here. This chapter might seem uneventful, but just you wait till next chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please continue the amazing support you guys have always done**

**Also guys, we have hit another milestone. This story has reached 50,000 views. How awesome is that. I love all 50,000 of you haha**

"**Hate, Love, Rage, Surprise, Joy, Friendship, Trust, Anger ... Alone these words are simply words but put together they can form something unforgettable, something called 'Getting to Know You'" – TimberPaw **

"**Another great chapter! Still just as funny as ever. As far as the fight goes, I'm six three 215 pounds so if i was Humphrey, i would have beat the shit out of Garth too. He definitely deserved it. Probably would have done it again when he implied that i was harassing Kate. Anyway good job as always.  
-Nick  
p.s. I'm still fan girling because I'm on your favourites list." - ncham9 **

_Kate's POV_

I walked into class feeling a little tense. I walked into form class, and everyone for a split second had their eyes on me. Once they realised that I wasn't Humphrey or Garth, they soon averted their gaze's. I sat down on Humphrey and I's empty table. Although I wasn't left unaccompanied for long. Hutch pulled out the chair Humphrey would have been sitting on and sat down next to me. "How is he?" Hutch asked, skipping the small talk and getting straight to the point

"He was a little upset when I got up there" I said. "Upset?" Hutch asked. "What would Humphrey have to be upset about?" "Well it's because he doesn't fight people. And he's upset because he thinks he might be falling down to Garths level" I explained. "Humphrey is nowhere near Garths level" Allie said as she came up alongside the table. She pulled up an empty chair and sat next to Hutch at a right angle. "Humphrey only fights if he's either protecting someone, or if someone provokes him to the point where even Ghandi probably would've snapped. Garth just fights because he's an asshole" Allie said

"Oh and Kate before I forget" Maxine said as she swivelled around to face us. "Coach wants us in for practice after school" she said. She was the only other girl in the cheerleading squad that I liked. "But I haven't got my kit with me" I stated. "Don't matter. Besides, she said that we weren't going to be doing any routines, but we will be there for about half an hour" Maxine said before turning round to face her friends

"As I was saying…" Allie said. "… Humphrey has nothing to worry about" she said confidently. "I don't know about that" I said. "What do you mean by that?" Hutch asked. "Well when Humphrey was questioned about what happened, Vice Principal had already been to see Garth. And he said that Garth had stated that Humphrey was harassing me, and that he was trying to stick up for ME" I said, emphasising 'me'. "What that's outrageous" Hutch bellowed in anger. "There's no way that Mr Jones believes that bullshit" he added. "Well from the sounds of it he does. Well he actually says he doesn't know who is telling the truth, and he said he was going to find witnesses to see who is telling the truth" I said. "We'll find out what happened as soon as Humphrey gets back" Allie said.

The bell rang for the end of registration period. Everyone got up from their seats and we all set for the first period of the day. Our first class on Mondays was Social Studies, a subject that Humphrey wasn't personally a fan of. I like it though. I think Humphrey finds it off putting because it requires a lot of essay work. Humphrey prefers subjects like I.T or maths, which I personally have a hatred for the both of them. Luckily next year I'm able to drop I.T

We all took our allocated seats with our Table Buddies, well everyone except Abigail and I; Abigail was Garth's Table Buddy. I don't know how she can tolerate him. Our teacher Mr Williamson started to take the roll call for the class. When he got down to Garth's name; "Garth" he called out, no answer. No one said where he was and no one defended him. Things were a lot different when he got down to Humphreys name. "Humphrey!" he called out. I was waiting to see if anyone would say where he was

"He is up at Mr Jones's office" Harry called out. "Why is he up there" Mr Williamson quizzed. He was an alright teacher; a little strict on the homework's and stuff, but he was a decent teacher in that we all got along with him. "He and Garth had a fight this morning" Hutch called out. "Not like Humphrey to fight" Mr Williamson stated. "What happened?" he asked. "Well Humphrey was talking with Kate, and then Garth came along, and started threatening him, taunting him, and saying smack about his mother" Charlotte called out. I never talked to her much, but she seems a nice girl

At that moment, the door opened and Humphrey walked in gingerly. Everyone shot their gazes to him as he walked in. "Well speak of the devil" Mr Williamson said as he spun his chair around to face the classroom door. "Hey everybody" Humphrey said, before briskly making his way over to our table. As soon as he was comfortable in his chair, the questions came flying. "So what happened up there" Steve asked.

"Well after Kate left, he proceeded to shout at me. He accused me of being a liar and that I should be ashamed of myself" Humphrey began. "Then he called fifteen different students from a range of classes and year groups, and asked for their version of events. Mr Jones then looked foolish, as all fifteen students opinions of what happened, matched pretty much word for word to mine" he said confidently. "What did he say after that?" Prina, or Princess if you want to refer to her by her real name, asked intrigued to hear the rest

"Well he said he understands that I was provoked into what happened. But, he said it was still unacceptable behaviour. He gave me a warning that if i ever do anything like that again, I will be met with serious punishment" he said. "Don't be too hard on him Kate" someone commented slyly. Everyone in the class cackled for a few seconds. "What about Garth. Do you know what happened to him?" Ben asked. "I think, if what I heard was true, he was either sent home or wanted to go home; saying he 'wasn't feeling well'" Humphrey said bringing up his fingers to quote what Garth apparently said

"Right, I think that enough idle chatter. Time to get to work children" Mr Williamson said standing up. The entire class groaned before opening up the Social Studies textbook. As Humphrey set his books on the desk, I rested my hand on his upper thigh. He looked at me with a warm smile, and we turned to face the front of the class.

Social Studies seemed to go by very quick, and it was actually an enjoyable lesson for a change. What was really puzzling was that Mr Williamson seemed to be in a good mood. Once the bell rung for the end of the class, he didn't even say that we had any homework. The class stood up and we began making our way to the other side of the school for our second class of the day which Maths. "So did much happen when I was gone" Humphrey asked

"All that happened was that the entire class was talking about you" I said. "What was being said exactly?" Humphrey enquired. "Well Mr Williamson was asking why you and Garth weren't here, and people were explaining him the situation" I said. "I'm just the centre of attention today aren't i?" Humphrey chuckled. "Yeah. I'm glad; it means that no one is focusing on the fact that my birthday is tomorrow" I said. "I don't understand why you don't want to celebrate your birthday?" Humphrey asked. "I'm just not really a big fan for attention"

"Anything else?" he asked as we walked up the stairs to get to Maths. "Well jot really. I got news that I have to go a cheerleaders meeting after school" I said. "Any idea what it could be about" Humphrey conversed. "Well it's not practice. That's only on Thursdays and plus I don't think anyone has their gear" I said. Once we got to maths class, everyone went to their assigned seats. The teacher, Mr Barbrady wasn't it, but his projector was still on, and it was displaying his computers home screen, so he is here

As we were sitting down I noticed a small white box pop up on the corner of the home screen. It was an Email notification that displayed the text 'Garth from class 10A has been sent home' and it went off before I could read the rest of it. I didn't care what the rest of it said; all that matter was that Garth was fucking home to leave our class in peace.

(Time Skip to English, Period six and just a few minutes before the bell goes for lunch)

When it was coming close to the end of English, Humphrey's stomach virtually rumbled the entire classroom. It was funny at first, but then everybody's stomach was rumbling. It just made me feel really hungry. Once the bell rang for lunch, everyone basically ran for the cafeteria. Of course our gang; Hutch, Allie, Harry, Humphrey and I, were in no rush. There's always enough food to serve everyone in school, maybe enough to feed all the children in the high school in the town over. It's just that everyone has this thing about being first in the line. I never really saw it, but apparently it's a 'big' deal

"I swear, we've been off school so much I think I forgot what half of my teachers names were" Humphrey remarked. "Yeah I almost forgot Mr… what's his name again?" Harry commented, making all us girls giggle. But Hutch didn't seem to be laughing; he didn't even look like he was glad to have an hour's free time before. He was just hanging back from the rest of us, not getting particularly involved in the witty banter. I let the rest walk on, and I fell to the back with Hutch

"Hutch you alright?" I asked him. He was brought out of his thoughts when I spoke, and he seemed to fumble for an explanation. "Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking" he replied. "What about? You seemed to look worried whatever you were thinking". Hutch looked down, and looked at me. "Well it's just that… I'm worried in case any of the guys who posted stuff on that page, will find me during lunch time and…" Hutch stopped talking, for a few seconds he didn't say anything.

"Listen to me Hutch; you are going to be just fine. I mean come on look at you, I remember Allie remarking to me that you could be Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson's stunt double" I said, which made a small smile appear across his face. "Trust me, they're the type of people who'll act tough online but in real life, hide behind doors and walls too scared to say what they actually want" I said reassuringly. "Thanks Kate" Hutch said. "Don't worry about it. And besides, if something happens, Humphrey, and all of us, will be here" I said. Hutch had a reassured look, and we caught up with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria lines. "Where did you two go?" Allie asked us. "Just discussing stuff" I said.

We got our food, and we proceeded to move to our favourite table. It was at the back of the cafeteria and it was close enough to the window that we were in good light but not so much that we were blinded by the sun's rays. As we were eating our food, Hutch started tapping himself all over. "You being attacked my spiders Hutch?" Allie remarked. "I can't find my phone" Hutch said still patting himself trying to find it. He stopped in realisation. "It's in my jacket. And my jacket is in my locker" he said. He got up of his chair and asked; "Would anyone like to come for the walk?"

"Yeah, I could use the exercise" Humphrey said. "Me too" Harry said getting up and stretching. The three boys lifted their plates and trays and took them towards the bin. As soon as the boys left, we were joined by Beth and Summer. "What took you two so long" Allie asked. I would've asked but I had a cookie in my mouth. "We just took a walk around the school for a while" Beth said. We just continued to eat and all talked about random things, and somehow the conversation became all about me

"So Kate, how have you and Humphrey been" Beth asked. "Going good" I answered dusting my hand from the cookie. "Is everything okay in 'those' departments" Allie asked. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied. "Well a little birdie told me a story" Beth said. "What was this birdie tweeting you?" I asked. "Apparently, when you two were having a little fun…" she started. I was dreading to hear what she was about to say. But Allie, Summer came in closer to get the details.

"And what did you hear?" I asked impatiently. "Well to cut to the chase, I heard that when you two were at it, Winston came in and caught you two". Allie and Summer had faces of shock and hilarity. "Oh My God! What exactly where you two doing" Summer asked me in her usual fashion of always asking inappropriate questions at the wrong times. "Well if you must know, he was… well…" I stopped struggling to get the right words. "He was 'cleaning' me" I said

The girls just started laughing. "That must've been so embarrassing" Allie remarked. I didn't even reply, I just grew redder but smiling at the same time. I have to admit, I was kinda funny. After laughing for a while, and we continued to talk. "So Kate, since we're on this subject, how are you and Humphrey in that area?" Allie asked. "We're just fine in that area" I answered. "Come on Kate! Give us the details" Summer begged. "Like what?" I asked. "How big is his dick?" Allie asked rather loudly.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" Angel shouted from the table behind me. I turned to see Angel and Lily laughing at the table behind us. I turned back to my friends, who as it turns out weren't deterred from Humphrey and I's little sisters laughing in the background. "Well come on" Allie edged. "Well I'm not going to give an exact measurement, but let's just say it's FUCKING HUGE" I said, which made the girls giggle. "Humphrey really is the full package isn't he" Beth remarked.

"So Kate are you excited for your birthday tomorrow" Summer asked. "Ah, I'm sort of 50/50 at the moment" I said. "What are you planning to do for the big day?" Beth asked. "Well I talked it over with mum. You guys, Humphrey and Harry; and Hutch if he wishes, can all come over just to hang out" I said. "Is that all?" Allie asked. "Yeah. I don't like making a big deal of my birthday" I said. "And also, you guys don't have to worry about getting me gifts" I added. "I guarantee Humphrey will get you a 'sizeable' gift" Beth added slyly. All of us shared a quick laugh

The conversation dropped when the boys were walking back into the cafeteria. "What are you girls giggling about?" Harry asked as he sat next to Allie; Beth moving aside so that he can sit. Humphrey sat next to me, as he always did. "Nothing" I said bluntly as I gave Humphrey's lips a quick peck

(Time Skip to last period, just before the bell ends for the end of the day)

English was the last class of the day. The teacher told us all to pack up and set the chairs on top of the tables. We did it so that it would be easier for the cleaners. A few minutes before the bell had to go, I remembered something. I forgot to tell Lily that I would be staying in for that thing with the cheer squad. I got my phone out and opened the messaging app. "Who you textin' babe" Humphrey asked. "Lily, I'm telling her that I'm staying in" I said. "Sure I can tell her that on my way out" Humphrey. "That would be handy. Thanks Humphrey" I said

The bell went and Ben threw the door open and my entire class raced out of the room. As Humphrey and I were at the back of English, we were the last out. "So I'll talk to you later?" he said. "Yeah sure" I said. With a quick kiss on the lips, we said our farewells and walked our separate directions

_Humphreys POV_

Kate was away to her cheerleading thing now. I was hoping that I could invite her over to mine. Ah, but I guess I can do that tomorrow. I don't do anything in particular on Tuesdays, might be nice having Kate over. I walked outside the front door, and I tried to see if I could find my little sister. I saw her with Lily, just beside the bus stop. I decided I would go over to them. As I approached them, I noticed that Angel didn't look in best of ways; her nose was all red and she looked tired

"Angel" I called as I came over to them. "Hey Humphrey" she said. I could hear her voice, it was all nasally. It was confirmed, Angel had caught a cold. "You feel alright?" I asked. "I'm alright. It's just I feel tired, and it is impossible for me to breath through my nose. And now I'm worried in case any other openings get blocked up" she said with a chuckle. Even when she wasn't in the best of forms, she still tries to joke.

"Let's go home" she said. "I want you to put me to bed and take care of me" she said with a wink. I chuckled. "Okay, well I will call you later to see how you are later alright" Lily said to Angel. "Alright" Angel said trying to hold in a sneeze. Lily gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking away. "Tell Kate I'm waiting in the car" she said. "Wait Lily" I said as I ran over to her. "Kate has to stay in for some cheerleading thing" I said. "Oh. Okay. Thanks for letting me know" she said as she walked away. "Now go and take care of your little sister" Lily said with a wink.

I went back over to Angel, who just blew her nose into a handkerchief. "Come let's go before I flood the street" she said as she tossed the handkerchief in the bin. "Don't worry sis. I'll look after you when we get home" I said as I wrapped my arm around on the walk home. "Yeah you will. You'll have to put me to bed, rub vapour rub across my chest, and bath me" she said as she giggled. "Can you please lose your dirty mind for a few minutes" I said. I could, but then it wouldn't be fun" she said

The walk home was virtually silent, all the noise was Angel sniffling and snorting. As we walked up to the front door, Angel grabbed my arm. I looked at her, and she seemed off balance. "I don't feel so good Humphrey" she said as she leant onto me. maybe the walk home was a little too much for Angel's current state. Angel seemed to be getting heavier on her leaning. "Angel" I asked. no reply. I grabbed hold of her, and saw that she fell unconscious on my arm. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards the front door, with her school bag still on her.

After fumbling, and almost falling, to get the key to the door, we were in. I decided I would carry her straight upstairs and to her room. I walked carefully upstairs to make sure I didn't knock her head on the banister. Her room door was already open, so getting in wasn't an issue. My worry was how I was going to get her into bed. But when I opened her room door, my worry disappeared. Her bed quilt was on the floor. I walked in and gently placed my little sister on her bed. I lifted the quilt up off the floor and placed as gently as I could on top of her

As I placed the quilt on top of her, she stirred herself awake. "How did I get up here?" she asked. "Well you passed out, so I carried you up here" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed. "Thanks big bro. there's a reason why I love the best big brother in the world" she said with a smile. "So how you feeling". "I could use a vapour rub" she replied. "You will literally do anything to make a guy rub your chest" I said as I got up to go get it

I reached in to the cupboard below the sink in the bathroom and grabbed a tub of Vicks Vapour rub. As I walked into Angel's room holding, Angel pulled down the quilt and pulled of her t – shirt to reveal the pink bra she was wearing. "You are oddly excited" I stated. "Why not, some hot guy's about to rub my chest" she said. "Calling your brother hot" I said rubbing the vapour into my hands ready to apply it to her. "Not just me. you know what Diane said to me today, she said 'if Humphrey was my brother I defiantly would commit incest', like that's bad" she said. I didn't reply to her statement and sat next to her on the bed

I started to rub the vapour over Angel's chest. I looked up to her and she had a smile on her face. "I can see why Kate jumps on you when you do this" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your soft hands do good work at massaging me" she said. "I'm not intending to massage you. I'm trying to help you" I said. Angel sighed as she sunk her head into her pillows. "Apart from being sick, right now is perfect" she muttered. After a few minutes I was done rubbing the vapour. I tapped her chest before getting up. "All done" I said. "That was good" Angel moaned sarcastically

"Can you see if we have any cough medicine?" Angel asked. I walked down to the kitchen, and searched all the cabinets. Not only did we not have cough medicine, we barely had anything at all. I walked back upstairs to her. as I walked through the door, she tossed her pink panties aside. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I sleep better without them" she said. "Find any medicine?" she asked changing the subject. "No, we have the square root of jack in our kitchen" I said

"I'm going to have to go out and get stuff" I said. Angel's expression went down as I said that, if that makes any sense. "No Humphrey you can't go. I need you here with me" she pleaded grabbing hold of my arm. I lay down beside her on the bed. "Angel. I'm just going to get some medicine. It's for your benefit. I promise I'll be back in 20 minutes, 30 minutes max" I said trying to convince her. I was doing it for her own good. "Okay" she reluctantly said. "But be back quick" she said pecking me on the cheek. I rubbed my hand on her head. "Don't worry I will" I said. What has she got to worry about? I mean what's the worst that can happen?

**A/N: Humphrey will find out what happens next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the read. Please favourite, follow and review. Remember the best review goes in the A/N. share with your friends too if you wish**

**I would like to give a special mention to "ncham9", or Nick as he is known as. He has a new A&amp;O High School story published, called '****The Value of a Life'. I've been reading it and its really worth checking out. if you don't you are missing out big time **

**And remember to check out my other stories as well**


	49. Lights Out

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story. But the past week has been stressful with all the AS exams, as well as that I had to go to two formals (Proms) with two girls. Plus I had to get a new laptop. So this is my first chapter produced on my new Alienware 17. So anyway; this might seem short, but it is an important chapter. Anyway, here we are and I do hope that you guys enjoy this, and please continue the amazing support**

**Also guys; the story has hit 90 favourites and followers. Amazing!**

"**Just finished the last chapter (48) and this is the best story i have read i hope you keep adding more because now i have nothing amazing to read :)" – Guest **

"**All that i wanted to say was that i haven't stopped smiling since i opened this page. Another member of the long heralded tradition of great chapters. Nice to see angel is making Humphrey uncomfortable as always. Have a good one and thanks for the shout out :)  
-Nick" – ncham9**

_Humphreys POV_

I went into my room to put on my green unbranded hoodie. I was checking to see if my phone still had enough battery to take with me. Thankfully it did, I promised Angel that she can call me if she needs me. I grabbed my debit card and slid it into a free slot in my Clint Eastwood wallet. I walked out of my room and I thought I'd pop in to see Angel once more before I go. When I entered her room, her symptoms were really starting to show. Her nose was running slightly and there were irritation marks by her nostrils. She was begging to look sleepy

I sat on the edge of her bed. "Okay Angel, I'm going to go now" I said rubbing my hand on her head, almost like I was petting her. She looked up at me; with those pleading eyes that looked like was begging me not to go. "I have my phone if you need me okay" I said. I quickly kissed her forehead before getting. "Hurry back. I want you to rub vapour on me again" she shouted as I was walking down the stairs. I chuckled at her remark. I took a quick look in the kitchen cabinet and made a note on my phone of what to get

Once I was outside the house, I checked and made sure the door was locked. I don't know why but for some reason I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. The house was nicely locked up and I started walking in the direction of the shops. I was putting my earphones on and I saw the clock on my phone display 16:07. That meant that there was more than enough time to get down to the shops and get what I needed before they decide to close up.

I put in my earphones and put on some music from my 'Rock n' Roll' playlist. The first song to come on was Queen; Another One Bites The Dust. As I was listening to the song, my mind began to drift. I membered one crucial thing; it was Kate's birthday tomorrow. I know she went on about how she doesn't want to make this a big deal, and not want any gifts or anything like that. But part of me deep down still wants to get her something. Fuck it, it's too late for that now. All I can hope to get her at this point is a card

I was across the road from the local shops and I was walking towards the zebra crossing. As I was walking towards it, a guy in a blue hoodie with his hood up was coming towards me. I moved over a bit to let walk past me, but he still brushed off me with a heavy thud. "Sorry" I shouted back to him, even though I didn't need to. I paused my music so that I could safely get across the road. Once I was across I walked into the Walobarn store, and brought out my phone looking to see what exactly I needed.

After browsing for a few minutes I went to the checkout with my stuff. I lined up the medicines, allergy tablets and cough syrups. The girl scanned them through the barcode scanner and asked me to pay the total price of $32.67. I handed the girl my debit card so that she could swipe it through her machine. But after I handed it to her, I took a quick glance up and I could of sworn I say a glance of blue fabric through the window. I kept my eyes focused to see if I could identify what just happened. But the checkout girl interrupted me and asked me to put in my pin

I had all the stuff in a plastic bag and walked out of the store. But I noticed something. 'Florence's flowers' was still open. That gave me an idea. I walked into the small flower shop and went to the girl at the desk. "Hi my name is Florence. How can I help you?" the girl asked. "Hi" I started, "I know this is a random question but; do you deliver flowers?" I asked. "Yes we do, but it does cost slightly more" she stated.

"That's fine. And can I write a message card along with it" I asked. "Of course you can" she stated. "Well in that case, can I order a bouquet of white roses" I asked. I remember we were talking and she said she saw a bouquet with those at in them. She handed me a blank piece of paper. "Write your personal message on their hunny" the girl said as she was processing the order on the till. I lifted a pen I saw on the counter and wrote it down

"That's $7.99 please" the woman requested. I handed her my personal message to Kate and my card. She swiped it and asked me to enter my pin. "Hunny can you write the address you want us to deliver this to?" she asked handing me back my paper with my message to Kate. I wrote down Kate's address and handed back my message, and she handed me back my card with the receipt wrapped around it. We exchanged thank yous and I left the flower shop

I walked across the zebra crossing again and proceeded to walk back home. I need to get back to Angel as soon as possible. I was walking along with the bag in my right hand. I decide to fumble around in my pockets to get some music going for the journey home. As I was fumbling I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped to get a more thorough search, but I stopped when I heard a deep voice come from behind me. "Humphrey. Fuckin' bitch"

I had no time to react. Whoever it was hit me at the back of my knees. I felt a crack in my lower body as I fell to the ground. The sound was clear cracking of the bones, and it was accompanied by the sound of breaking glass from the medicine bottles. When I landed, it took me a fraction of a second to realise what the cracking sound was. I looked down to see that my left knee was completely out of place; it was half way up my thigh

I began to scream in agony when I realised the pain. Little did I know what was to come. I had kick from a steel toe boot came right and hit me under the jaw. My mouth shot closed, almost biting the tip of my tongue off. Another kick came and hit me in the stomach, and cause me to flinch so much that my dislocated knee joint moved further up. Another kick followed seconds after that. This time it was the sole, and it hit me square at the side of my face. This time I felt a few more bones crack; more than likely my nose or cheek bones

As I laid on the ground, cowering with fright and tremendous pain, I heard the voice speak again. "I warned you" he said. "Why?!" I screamed with blood droplets spitting out of my mouth. "I told you that you're a dead man" he said. I looked up to see the assailant's hood had dropped down, and I managed to see who attacked me. It was Garth. In the second I saw him, he had a bruised cheek, black eye and his nostrils stained blood to his lips

"I told you I would get you" he said. I looked up and he was pulling his arms up, holding an object that I couldn't see clearly, my eyesight had gone blurry after he had kicked me in the face. "Say hi to your mum for me" he said. He swung his arms down and the object he was holding hit me in the face. Right on the forehed. It all went dark after that

**A/N: Do I need to say anything? Please favourite follow and review. Also keep an eye on Too Late For Love, I will be giving it a long awaited update this week**


	50. The Dreaded Call

**A/N: Here we are guys; CHAPTER 50! This chapter was a little difficult to construct, but I managed to do it. No bother to me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please continue the amazing support**

**"****I CAN'T PUT INTO WORDS WHAT I HAVE JUST READ! But anyways, great chapter. This is one of the first stories I read on Fanfiction and it has come so far that I can't believe it is actually still going. But with everything going on within it, you always know how to make the best of every moment. I would like to speak for everyone who agrees when I say; this is the best alpha and omega Fanfiction on the entire website. DONT DENY IT!**

**Yours truly,  
Omega" – OmegaWolfSaint**

**"****You took my breath away with this one! Jeez, I couldn't help but cringe at the rather... thorough description of Humphrey's injuries. Really well done. I'm at the edge of my seat. Can't wait for the next one! -MLW22" – Melodious LoneWolf22**

_Kate's POV_

The cheerleading meeting was over by, what my phone told me was 16:00. But it felt like it lasted a lot longer than it. It was BORING! It wasn't even worth dropping in, there wasn't anything important, or even remotely, that I needed to know. I could have easily gotten of any of the other girls. All us girls walked into the halls of the school to go to our lockers and pick up their bags. "Hey Katie" Maxine greeted walking beside me. "Hey Max. Fun meeting huh?" I asked sarcastically. "You kidding?! That sucked" Maxine blurted out.

"I know right. I mean they take an hour out of our young lives. I mean I had more interesting things planned for today" I stated. "Like what?" Maxine teased as I arrived at my locker. Maxine had her bag with her in the meeting, which meant she could hang about at my locker. "Well I probably would've gone to Humphreys and… did stuff" I answered vaguely. "What stuff?" she asked nosily. "I can't tell you that" I replied. "Come on Kate. You're the long with a super-hot boyfriend. Please I need details" Max practically begged

I thought I might as well tell her. After all, I am the one with a super-hot boyfriend. "Well, after we went inside, we'd probably just watch some TV or a film for a bit, and then he would probably wrap his arm around me which would make me cuddle against him. Then after a while, I'd sneak him a kiss or two. Then there would that big kiss, you know. And then he would rub his hands up and down my back and I would wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer" I said

"And then…" Max begged. "Well maybe I lift Humphrey's shirt off" I said. "Go on…" Max said. "Maybe I run my hand down his chest, going over his abs on the way down" I teased. "On the way down to what?" Max asked. "I have to stop there" I said playfully as I closed my locker. "Come on Kate. Please tell me, you got me worked up now" she said as we walked to the door. "Well to bad sister" I said in a sassy tone. "That's not fair. How come you get the amazing boyfriend" Max pouted. "Come on lets go. Talking about him like this is working me up" I said beginning to walk away with Maxine running up to walk beside me.

As we walked out the front door, the rest of the cheer squad where just outside, waiting for their parent to lift them or for their buses to come. I tried to walk past them, but I had to avoid the wet grass; I didn't want to get my nice shoes ruined. "See ya Kate" max said as she scampered over to them. She knew I never really hung out with those girls. To be honest, the only reason I'm in cheerleading was because my mother encouraged me to do something athletic.

With luck, I thought I had given them the slip as I just simply walked past. But that thought didn't last. "Kate" somebody called out. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around slowly. As I did, Candy came forward and walked up to me. She was in the year group below me, but she's freakishly tall, her being just ever so slightly above me. That had a big effect on her as she has the attitude that because she's tall that she can simply tower over anyone she pleases. I wonder what beef she could have with me, I don't really bother with her

"What's your man think he's at?" she stated. "What?" I asked confused. "Your man. 'Hamster' or whatever his dumb fucking name is" she said. I looked her in the eye and gave her a cold hard stare. "What about him?" I asked, feeling something building inside of me, and for some reason I had an urge to hit her. "He smashed my cousin's face up, had to go home with black eyes and shit" she said. "Garth" I said, making sure she was talking about the same guy Humphrey did beat the out of

"Yeah. He basically mangled his face up" she said. And from the tone of her voice, I could tell that she was starting to get angry. "Well it was his fault" I said. "How is it his fault that hamster beat the shit out of him" she said. "Well the reason HUMPHREY beat him up was because he was acting like a complete dickhead to say the very least" I said, almost shouting. In a split second all the girls rallied around me and Candy

"Ah come on. What did he do?" she asked. I couldn't get my head around the fact that she was trying to defend that pathetic son of a bitch. "Humphrey and I were literally standing minding our own business. Then Garth comes along, talks shit like he always does. He tries to act like the big man and challenges Humphrey to a fight. He started it. But my man was stronger, and walked away. But what did Garth do; talk shit about Humphreys mum" I said. I would have continued but Candy interrupted. "So… every guy gets shit talk about their mum" she said, still trying to defend that fleabag. "But Humphreys mum is dead. Garth was saying that she's Satan's new personal whore" I said, with my voice implying disgust

"Garth wouldn't do that" Candy said. Looks like she still doesn't get it. "Your just trying to put him down" she said trying to turn the focal point on me. "I'm telling you the truth. If you don't want to believe that your cousin is a violent, sociopathic scumbag who thinks he's the toughest guy in school, who am I to care" I said. I had enough of this now, I just want to leave. I turned to walk away, the circle of girls even parting way to let me through. But a tug on my bag suggested otherwise

"Don't you go anywhere Blondie. Just cause your man got a lucky hit, you think you can act like you want" she said pulling me around to her. "Don't touch me" I snarled. "Or what. You gonna get your humbly here. Big momma's boy. Can't believe you're going out with that fucking deadbeat bastard" she said. That got me raging instantly. "Don't you fucking dare speak about Humphrey like that" I shouted right in her face

Candy pushed me back; the wall of girls stopping me from falling on the ground. "Whoa Candy cool off" Maxine said as she stepped in front of me. "Leave her alone" Joanne said standing alongside Max. Candy knew that if she would have turned on me, the girls would have turned on her. And she can't handle everyone hating her. "Just you watch" Candy said turning away. "You aright Kate?" Joanne asked me. "Yeah fine" I answered. The crowd of girls dispersed, and I needed to leave. I didn't want to be anywhere near that school any longer. Too much stuff has happened today

I looked at my phone to see if anyone had called or texted. Nothing at all appeared on the screen apart from the time, which displayed 16:10. I thought about maybe calling over at Humphreys to see how he was. Talking about him with Max really got me worked up, until Candy had to ruin it. I was hoping maybe he would work his magic and get me back in the mood. I was feeling for a little 'play' time. What is it about Humphrey that always makes me horny? I was never like this before.

It was a few minutes of walking, and I soon arrived at Humphrey's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. I got an idea of how to give him the hint that I might be in the mood. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my blouse, which cleverly revealed my cleavage and the outline of my purple bra. "Guarantee as soon as he answers the door, he's going to focus his pretty little eyes on theses bad boys" I whispered to myself; grabbing my breasts in the process

I heard someone behind the door fumbling to try and unlock it. 'Weird' I thought. Humphrey doesn't normally have his door unlocked. Ahh, it's probably nothing. I was just excited to see Humphrey. The door began to creak slowly open. "Hey sexy" I greeted. "Hi Kate" I heard a girls voice say. "How are you?" Angel asked as she peered her head through the crack in the door. "Angel!" I exclaimed. "Jesus you scared me" I stated, covering my exposed chest

"Judging by the fact that you had almost your entire chest out, I can easily tell who you were expecting" she teased. "Is Humphrey in?" I asked slowly buttoning up my blouse again. "No he's not. But he'll be back shortly if you wish to come in. just keep your clothes on" Angel said that Richards family trademark smile. She opened the door fully and allowed me access to the inside. Once inside I left my school bag at the door, along with Humphreys and Angel's.

I sat on their sofa and Angel made her way beside me. Once I was comfortable I saw that Angel's nose was irritated and her eyes looked tired. Looks like she caught a cold. "So Angel where is your brother?" I asked. "He's away down to the shops to get medicine and stuff for me" she said just before blowing her nose into a handkerchief. "I hope he comes back soon. I need him to rub more vapour rub on my chest" Angel said. I couldn't help but chuckle

"So what brings you around to our lair Kate?" Angel asked. "I just wanted to see Humphrey" I stated. "Yeah. Just tell me Kate; you came round here so you could fuck him" Angel said bluntly. I was tempted to scold her, but I remember Humphrey telling me that she is always dirty minded. And besides, I'm sure it was just banter. "Yeah" I said with my cheeks burning. "You want to fuck my brother" Angel sang teasingly.

"Please tell me he pleases you" she said scooting to me. "Of course he does" I answered. "Aww, I wish you said otherwise. I've been looking for a new excuse to bother him" Angel said. After a shared laugh between us, the air grew quiet. It felt like it was tense, which I don't understand because I thought Angel and I were getting close. "Kate can I ask you something" Angel said timidly. "Sure. Ask away" I said

"See when you and Humphrey were first together…" she took a second and sighed, "… did it hurt?" she asked looking away. "Angel Humphrey didn't hurt me" I said. "No that. I mean, when it's in, does it hurt" she asked. "A bit, but Humphrey was gentle with me. He was slow and gentle. It was so amazing. The way he touched me, caressed me, kissed me, and how he made me feel such powerful or…", I would have continued but Angel interrupted me. "Whoa Kate I'm going to have to stop you there. Remember this is my brother you're talking about. If I wanted to know what he was like in bed, I'd sleep with him myself" Angel said. I couldn't help but chuckle, but a begging question came into my mind that I felt I needed to ask

"Angel, if you don't mind me asking, what's brought this all on?". Angel straightened herself up and made herself more comfortable. "Well I was watching porn one night, and this chick was getting banged by this guy. And during the whole thing she was screaming. And I was scared in case that thing hurt" Angel said honestly. "Angel, she was probably screaming in pleasure" I said. I know I have. "Why would she be screaming in pleasure?" she asked curiously. "Maybe he just hit the right spot" I said.

Then she asked a question I was secretly hoping she wouldn't. "Has Humphrey ever made you scream?". I was taken away by the suddenness of the question. "I'm not going to answer that" I said, although I think from that she knew exactly. "Never thought my brother would be a sex machine" Angel commented. We both just shared a laugh. I felt like Angel and I were becoming close, I wonder if Humphrey could maybe get along with Lily just as well

"Where is that sex machine, he should've been back by now" Angel said. The clock on the wall was coming up to half 4. "Do you want me to call him?" I offered. "Would you please. I'm dying for a pie" Angel said. She quickly got up and went upstairs to use the bathroom. I brought out my phone and search the contacts for Humphrey. Once I found it I clicked it and it began to ring him. What was odd was how long the dial tone went on for. Humphrey normally answers the phone the second he hears it ring. It then stopped, I assumed Humphrey answered it.

_"__Hello?"_ Humphrey's voice said from the other line. "Humphrey?". _"I'm sorry I can't hear ya. Can you speak up?" _He said. "Angel and I were just wondering where you are" I said loudly. _"What?" _he said again. "I SAID, ANGEL AND I WERE WONDERING WHERE YOU WHERE" I shouted. _"Haha, got ya. This is Humphrey Richards please leave a message after the beep _*BEEP*". "He got you too didn't he?" Angel asked,. "Yeah" I answered putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll see he has a missed call and ring you back in a few minutes" Angel said sitting back on the sofa beside me. Angel turned on the TV and watched come crappy comedy. I wasn't focused on the TV though. My mind was running wild. I was worried. Humphrey always answers his phone, even if he's in the movies. Something's wrong

(Time Skip 25 minutes)

It was the end of the stupid show that Angel was watching, and I still had no word from Humphrey. I began pacing up and down the living room. "Something happened" I kept telling myself. "Something's wrong" I said. I brought out my phone and dialled Humphrey's phone again. The long ass dial tone continued. _"Hello" _I heard Humphrey's voice say. I waited to see if it was that stupid voicemail message. _"I'm sorry I can't hear ya. Can you speak up?" _he said. I hung up

"What's going on" I asked myself. "Kate stop it you're making me worried" Angel said. I didn't even take on board what she was saying. What caught my attention was when I heard their house phone ring. It was a cordless device that was placed on the table right next to where Angel is sitting. She reached over, pressed a button and held it to her ear. She still had a smile on her face from watching that crummy sitcom. "Hello" she started. "Yes this is the Richards residence" she stated. I assumed it was maybe a telemarketer or one of those annoying people who call to offer 'deals of a lifetime'

But, in a matter of seconds the smile left her face. That was not a good sign. "What?" Angel asked. I sat down beside her. "Is he okay?" she asked. I didn't like the sound of this. "How badly hurt is he?" she asked. I saw a tear build in her left eye. "What happened?" she asked. "Okay" she said as she hung up. "Angel what is it?" I asked getting impatient. "Humphrey was brought into South Jasper Hospital 20 minutes ago" she said, beginning to bawl tears. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "A flower shop worker said that he was attacked on the street. He's in a coma" Angel said.

She clung on to me and cried into my shoulder. "This can't be happening" I said, starting to sniffle. "Why did this happen" I said. I tightly embraced Angel as we both cried onto each other's shoulders

**A/N: Kate and Angel now know the horrible news. Please favourite, follow and review. **


	51. Humphrey

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the late update. The entire family was in Portugal for the last week. I hope you guys can find it in your beautiful hearts and minds to forgive me for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I've decided to respond to all reviews now. I enjoyed the few I did respond to, and interacting with you guys and girls is awesome. Shout out to all the female fans, epic!**

"**I like the story is going so far this has been the best higschool story I have ever read in Fan Fiction some people tried but you beat them fully from your high quality writing." - Mysterydude23**

"**In all honesty I've never seen a finer price of work ever. Your story beats most books I've read. 10000/10" – specialtywolf**

_Kate's POV_

The last few hours have probably been the worst in my entire life. They went by slowly; really dragging. All that did was make things worse for Angel and me. I don't think I ever saw her like I did. After she got the call, she practically broke down. She ran upstairs and whaled in her room. She was whaling, I'm sure the people in Bampf, the town next door, heard her. I felt exactly the same, but I had to stay strong for Humphreys little sister. She needed me to be strong. I still remember the entire sequence of things

I went up to her to see her crawled up into a ball, crying into a teddy bear. The teddy bear had 'World's greatest sister' stitched into a heart on its chest. I walked up to the bed and sat behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Angel, do you wanna come with me to the hospital to see him?" I was surprised I got through that without bursting into tears, as the image of Humphrey in hospital appeared in my head. "Okay" she said softly. "I'll call a cab" she said getting up. "No Angel. I'll call my mother." I stated. "Okay" Angel replied. When she got up, her eyes were practically red. "I'll get ready" she said. I tapped her shoulder once again before I left.

I walked back down the stairs and I brought my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through my phones contacts. Just before I clicked my mother's contact icon, I felt myself getting weak. I leant against the wall and I slid down with my back against the wall. I put my head into my arms and sobbed softly. I just couldn't understand why someone would do this to Humphrey. He doesn't do anything to deserve this. All he does is try to be good, and this is what he gets

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Angel shout on her phone. "Matthew this is your sister. Humphreys been taken into hospital. Call me back as soon as you get this". I found it hard to believe that Matthew didn't answer his little sister calling him. He's going to get some shocker once he opens that voicemail.

I didn't waste any more time and I called my mother. I took the few seconds of dialling to sniffle my nose. _"Hey honey"_ mum answered sounding pleasant. "Hi mum" I said glumly. _"Kate is everything okay?" _she said sounding concerned. "No mum. Nothings okay" I said, restraining myself from bursting into tears. _"What happened?"_ mum asked. "I went to Humphrey's to hang out for a while. And while I was wondering where he was, Angel got a call from the hospital. Humphrey was attacked, and he's in a coma" I explained. I heard my mother gasp in horror at the other end of the phone. She didn't even need to ask why I called her. _"I'll be over right away to take you two over" _and she hung up.

The phone dropped out of my hand and on to the ground. I honestly didn't care. I mean I can always get another phone, but I can never get another Humphrey. It took my mother just over ten minutes to get to Humphreys house. During that time Angel never came out of her room. I don't think she knows, but I heard her screaming into her pillow. I even heard her curse her brother a few times. Not Humphrey, Matthew.

Mum honked the horn. Instead of shouting for Angel, I decided to back up the stairs. I gently knocked her door. "Angel. My mum's here now, we can go and see Humphrey" I said trying to not sound upset, but it probably sounded more condescending if anything. The door slowly opened and Angel walked out. Her eyes and the area around them were worn away and tired looking. She didn't even say anything. I wrapped my arm around her and escorted her down the stair and out to the car

I opened the back door and Angel got in and belted herself in. I got in the front passenger seat beside my mother. Mum just put the car into gear and gunned it. The journey to the hospital was quiet. My mother was probably unsure what to say. I don't there was anything she could have said. The journey was also slow, which worried me. It made my imagination run wild. The thought of Humphrey in hospital, unknowing what injuries he has suffered. I can only imagine what Angel's thinking right now

The hospital was in sight, we were approaching slowly. It was either the worry of seeing Humphrey, or the 20mph speed limit. She parked at the first available parking slot. Angel and both got out at the same time and walked quickly toward the hospital entrance. My mum was still back at the car, I wonder if she saw Angel and I take off. Angel walked through the automated door and ran to the front desk. She was completely of the guy in the wheelchair that she nearly sent flying.

I caught up to her when she arrived at the desk. "What room is my brother in?" she asked bluntly. "Excuse me?" the women at the desk asked taking the phone away from her ear. "Richards. His name is Humphrey Richards" I said. "Just wait a minute" the girl said. I assumed she would look and tell us where she is, but she went back to her phone. "So anyway, I told him you can't get me into bed with just _one_ glass of wine" she said.

I looked on the board on the wall behind them to see if I can find Humphreys name. He's probably not been here long enough to be on the board yet. "Excuse me, did you say Richards?" a nurse said approaching us. I recognised her; she was the same nurse that looked after Humphrey that night he was attacked at the store. "Yes. He's my brother" Angel said frantically. "Follow me" she said. Angel and I wasted no time in following her.

We followed her to the entrance of Ward 2. "He's in the second room on the right" the nurse said pointing down the hall. Angel took off like a bullet from a 44 magnum. "Thank you" I said to the nurse before following suite. I was walking quickly, but it felt like I was walking in slow motion. I heard Angel balling from outside the room. I walked through the room door and I saw.

Humphrey was resting on the bed, seemed peaceful in his coma. A policeman was in the room getting notes from a doctor. His body looked anything but the word peace. His left leg was on a support band. His shirt was taken off that not only revealed his scar from his previous attack, but countless bruises along his torso. The left side of his face was the inhabitant of a huge purple bruise that covered his left cheek and eye. And his head was wrapped in 'mummy' bandage was what I called it. He was hooked to drips, and a blood packet. Angel was standing at his right side, clutching on to his arm and crying into it.

"Good God" I heard my mother gasp from behind me as she laid her eyes on the unconscious Humphrey. "What the hell happened?" I asked out loud, not to any person in particular. The policeman came forward to me and began to talk. "Well we got the 911 call from a florist girl. She said she heard screaming outside her store and she saw a man wearing a blue hoodie running away, and then she saw your friend here lying on the ground unconscious" the copper explained

"Do they have any idea who did this?" my mother asked. "Well the flower shop girl couldn't identify the man. But unlucky for him, he attacked this guy in an area in plain view of not one, but three CCTV cameras. So there is no problem in identifying the guy" the copper said. That at least filled me with some hope. We'll soon know who this disgraceful bastard is. "Speaking of which. I better go and look at these tapes now" and the police man was gone.

And that's when we get to the point we are at now. I sit on the opposed side of Angel. I'm looking down at the man who I love. The man who tries to do good for this world, but gets it shoved back in his face. The man who knows how to make me feel loved, and like a real woman. The man who supported his little sister after his parents passing, when there was no one who would let him cry on their shoulder. The man who was there for me when I needed him. The man who defends his friends when they need support, and never asks for anything in return.

I heard a familiar song start to play. It was Humphrey's ringtone. _"I'm on the hiiiiiiiiiighway to hell" _his phone blurted out. Angel retrieved it from his pocket. "I don't believe it. Matthew's fucking calling him. Does that asshole think I'm joking about all this" Angel scolded. She then threw Humphreys phone past me, where it hit the wall with a loud thud. I reached over to pick it up. On the lock screen, which was cracked on the right corner wither by the attacker kicking him or Angel throwing his phone at the wall, said three missed calls, one from Matthew and two from me

I held the unconscious Humphreys hand as Angel was crying into his arm. My mother stood behind and comforted me. It was like this for the next hour before an unexpended arrival. "Oh my god. Humphrey!" I heard Matthew call from the entrance of the private room. "Where the fuck were you?!" Angel screamed at him. "I was at Bernadette's, then I got your voicemail" he said calmly. "Why didn't you answer your phone when I called you?" Angel questioned. "I was busy" Matthew replied vaguely

"Why did you call his phone then? Did you think I was pranking you or some shit?" Angel asked. "Bernie thought that you just sent me that message just because you were looking for attention. She then took my phone and called Humphrey. And when he didn't answer, that's when she realised something was up" Matthew explained. "Then she said 'sure you can just see him tomorrow'" Matthew added. "That bitch" Angel snapped. "Are you still with her?" Matthew sighed and said; "No. I told her I can't have her bossing me around, and her forcing me to stay with her. I walked and shouted; 'Family comes first'"

Angel then dropped her anger and clung to Matthew. We all sat around Humphrey for a few hours. It was about 11:30pm when a man in a white lab coat came in. he looked like a stereotypical doctor. "Are you all family" he asked to all of us. "Yes" Angel replied instantly. "Well here's a rundown. Humphrey Richards; he has a dislocated knee, but it was popped back into place by the ambulance crew. After the scan it can be determined that he has at least two broken ribs. Then he was hit in the head multiple times. But it's not all bad news. Yes he was hit severely, but no damage can be seen on the skull or the brain"

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Well what that means is that, even though he did attain a serious head injury, no permanent damage has been caused. Long story short, it means that he should make a full recovery when he wakes up" the doctor said. "So he'll wake up?" Angel asked excitedly. For about five seconds there was hope and excitement in the room; Humphrey was going to be okay. "Yeah. The question is how long it will take before he will wake up" the doctor added.

"How long will that that take?" Matthew asked. "Well it depends. Could be a few day. Could be a few months" he said. Once he said a few months, the hope and excitement that was in the room vaporised. "I'm sorry to break this to you guys, but we can't allow anyone to stay in here over night" he said. I saw Angel and Matthew look at him in a face on both of them that said 'you can't be serious'. "I'm sorry, but with a patient in this condition, we can't allow people to stay in her overnight"

"Okay" Angel and Matthew said at the same time. I suppose at this point that there is nothing they can do. "You guys can come back 11 o'clock tomorrow morning" the doctor said. "Come on lets go" Matthew said putting his hands on Angel's shoulders. "Let's go home Kate" my mother said. All of us eventually left the room and we regrouped at the front entrance of the hospital. "See you guys tomorrow" I called to the Richards siblings. They both turned around to us and waved slightly, before Matthew wrapped his arms around Angel and both walked out. My heart went out to them.

"Let's go home honey" mum said. I wasn't in the mood to go, I wanted to stay with Humphrey; be with him in his time of need like he was always there for me. The journey home was silent. I heard my mum sniffle a couple of times. Once we got home, I wasted no time in heading up to my room. I slammed the door and jumped on to my bed. I rested my head on the pillow and let myself go. I held my distress in the entire time, to be strong and supportive for Angel.

I was looking at photos of Humphrey and I on my photo album; selfies and the like. If anything, that just made me more upset. "Humphrey, if you can hear me; please get well soon" I whispered. "I need you" I said. I cried for a good bit more. I didn't get a great deal of sleep that night.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Please favourite, follow and review. Remember the best review in the A/N**


	52. Not Exactly The Best Birthday

**A/N: Hi everybody. How you all doing? Well here we are, another chapter. And another milestone has been hit, 60,000 views. How epic is that. Not only that, 100 FOLLOWERS! Thank you guys so much.**

**You guys should know the drill by now. Continue the amazing support as always**

"**Dude, I must say, after reading this story so far, I congratulate the author because this is one of the finest stories I've ever read in my life. I give it 6 out of 5 stars and 110%. I see great imagination in the author's creative mind. It is one of the greatest friendship/romance stories I've ever read. I love the plot, the way the characters are illustrated, the setting, and how a loving relationship between a boy and girl works out. I looked so long for a story so well done and this story is the jackpot. I tell ya, if this was a movie, I'd make it one of my all-time favourites. Reading this story almost every night makes my night. It gives me a warm feeling inside. Even on bad days, it cheers me up and I thank the wonderful author for that. I look forward to new chapters that will surprise me. Thank you to the author. This story means a lot to me." - Emerson Stout**

"**There surely can't be anyone who's mad at you for the delay, including me; we were just on the edge of our seat waiting to see what was going to happen. I was, at least. To be able to cause suspense like that is incredible, and I hope you don't ever stop writing stories. You're amazing. :)" - Andr3w112**

_Kate's POV_

The fact that I didn't even get to sleep until around four o'clock in the morning was a factor on why I didn't get up until 10:30. Although I was seriously sleep deprived, I was wide awake. Well I felt like I was wide awake. I got dressed rather quickly, without washing my face or even showering. I didn't want to freshen up; I mean who was I going to be around? The doctor? The nurse? Why would I care what they think? The only person who I care what they think, is probably unable to think for himself

This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my 16th birthday. I wanted to wake up late, have all my best friends around me, sharing stories, laughter, and at night, when they're all gone, I would've asked Humphrey to stay with me. Why did this have to happen?

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother and father sitting with Lily at the kitchen table. She looked like she was just finished crying heavily. My mum must have told her. My parents look like they didn't get much sleep either. My mum was almost asleep on the table. There was very little said as I walked in. they did acknowledge me as they did looked at me, they just had nothing to say. There was nothing to be said. We were all thinking the same thing

I was about to open the fridge when I saw mum and dad get up and take Lily away. "We're going in five minutes Kate" mum said. I would rather go now, get there as soon as possible. I want to spend every minute I can with him. He would do that for me, it shouldn't be any different the other way around. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the table for a while. The silence was slowly killing me. Nothing but the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the occasional water drop from the tap. I heard the family moving around upstairs. 'Getting ready?' I thought. What would they need to get ready for? It's not like we're going out to a big family meal. We're going up to be with Humphrey in a critical time.

Ten minutes after mum said that they would be ready in five minutes, the three of them came down the stairs. "Come on lets go" my mum said from the kitchen door to me. I got up and mum wrapped her arm around me as she escorted me into the car. Once all four of us were in, dad reversed the car out and set sail for the hospital. The drive was silent, not even the radio was on, and it felt a lot longer than what it should be. It was agonising, just thinking of Humphrey. I just wish that I could turn back time, and ask Humphrey just to stay behind with me.

It was just past eleven o'clock when we arrived at the hospital; mum, Lily and I walked out of the car and dad drove off, to find a place to park the car. Mum walked with Lily because she didn't know where Humphrey was situated. I just followed close behind them. Once we got to the room where Humphrey was, Lily gasped in horror. Her hands covered her mouth. Angel and Matthew were already here. Angel came up to Lily and the both of them gripped each other in a tight embrace.

I sat down where I was seated yesterday. Lily sat in Matthews's seat beside Angel, and Matthew stood at the far wall leaning beside my father. They engaged in idle chatter, while the rest of us stood over Humphrey silently, Angel and I holding onto his motionless arms. After an hour we were disturbed by the arrival of three unexpected visitors. Harry, Allie and Summer appeared through the door, Harry gently knocking. "Oh my God" I heard Allie whisper in shock. Summer had a speechless look on her face. And Harry could hardly keep himself together.

I got up and walked over to Allie, and we hugged each other tightly. "Who could do such a thing?" she said. I quickly walked over to Summer and hugged her just before she burst into tears, actually staining my t-shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allie and Harry in a tight hug; Harry wasn't looking this so good. "What the hell happened to him?" Summer asked. "He was just attacked outside the flower shop and eastern Jasper. Nobody knows why though?" I said. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" dad asked. "I made a deal with my mum, she'll take us later" Harry said

Harry, Allie and Summer stood beside me as I sat back down. "I'm sure this isn't how you imagined your 16th birthday would go" Allie said. "No" I replied. "I imagined it very differently" I stated. "How?" Summer asked. "Well I'm sure she imagined that Humphrey and her were going to be in a bed somewhere else" Angel commented. That caused I quick, tension releasing laugh to go around the room. Humphrey was right; his little sister's dirty mind really did have to potential to brighten any situation

After an hour, Harry got a call from his mother. that indicated that it was time for them to go. We said our good byes and they were swiftly on their way. Surprisingly, Matthew said he had to go as well. "Why?" Angel asked upset. "I didn't request to get off work yet. And company policy means I can't ask for it now, I'll only be a few hours, and I'll be back" Matthew stated. And in a flash, he was gone. I'm not sure Matthew graces the gravity of the situation. But hey, I'm not going to get involved. He can do whatever he wants.

Not too long after Matthew left, we heard shoes coming from up the hall. In a few seconds we were about to find out who they belonged to. In walked in the police officer that was in here from yesterday. The doctor was alongside him as well. This time the cop was carrying a file. That could only mean one thing.

"Any improvement?" the police man asked. "He's stable, everything normal. It's up to him now to wake up" the doctor explained. "You all family?" the police officer asked us. "Yes" Angel answered again. not even my dad butted in to correct her. "Well examined the CCTV images, and before we take it to the news crews and journalists, we wanted to see if any of you could identify him before we expose him to the public"

Angel, mum, dad and I got up from or positions and walked over to form a line in front of the officer. He opened the file slowly and brought out an A4 size photo graph page, facing the wrong way. He handed it to Angel first, since she was the first in line. Angel looked at the photograph. Her eyes went wide. "I know this guy" she stated. I was intrigued when she said that. "What's his name?" the officer asked. "I'm not quite sure. He goes to our school". She then handed the photo to me. "Do you know his name Kate?" she asked.

I took the photo from Angel and looked at it. the second I set my eyes on the page, I felt myself almost erupt with rage. The photo was a man holding a small rock over Humphrey head, and I knew who he was. I clenched my hands to the point where the page almost ripped. "Whoa came down darling" the cop said. "Do you know who that is?" mum asked me. "Yes" I said quietly. The police officer swiftly took out his notepad and pencil. "What's his name?" he asked. "Garth, his name is Garth. He goes to my school, he's in my class" I said. "Where would your class be right now if I went to school? Japer High isn't it?" he asked. I glanced at my watch which just went past 1:20 pm. Right now we would be in a double period of Social Studies with Mr Williamson" I said.

"Would you know his address? In case he isn't in school" the officer said. "No I don't know his address. The school would know" I said. "What would his possible motive be?" the cop asked. "He and Humphrey fought earlier that day, his last words before being escorted away were; 'I'll get you Richards. Just you wait', or something along those lines" I stated. "Right, I've gotta go" the officer said before rushing out to the room. I was still holding the photo of Garth in my hand. I hope he has another copy. I looked down at it again, and I just couldn't believe it. "Honey, can you please give me a little context here" dad asked. I assumed he wanted to know about Garth

"Well Garth is a guy in my class. And to say that he and Humphrey don't get along is an understatement. Garth hates Humphrey for some unknown reason, and the last couple of parties that we've attended Garth has attacked him. and in school yesterday, he was talking shit to Humphrey, about his mother and all that. Humphrey lost it, after trying to walk away, and the fight was interrupted and Garth swore to 'get him'", I looked back to Humphrey unconscious. "Seems like Garth fulfilled his word"

"Bastard" I heard Angel mutter. She walked over to her spot, and held Humphreys hand. "I swear Humphrey, that pathetic little weasel's going to get what's coming to him. and if doesn't, I'll let him know what happens when he messes with MY big brother" Angel said. She sounded angry, she couldn't have been more angry than me. I wanted to go with that cop to the school and just rip Garths face right off him.

A few hours later, a knock was heard at the door. "Hi" a nervous Hutch said as he walked in. "Hey Hutch" I said. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "I didn't hear until school. I would've been here a lot sooner and skipped school" he said. Hutch approached the edge of the bed. He stood there looking over at the man I love, who has helplessly attacked by that pathetic little bastard. Hutch must've been reading my mind, because he turned to me and asked me to ask me a question

"Kate can you answer a question I have?" he asked. "What is it?" "Well today, during social studies cops called into the class, and asked to speak to Garth. And once he left, he never came back. Was he involved in this?" Hutch asked. "He wasn't just involved Hutch. He was the one who caused all this" I said unfolding the photo and showed him. "Evil Bastard" Hutch muttered. "Watch the language son" my mum warned

"What's his condition like?" Hutch asked. "The doctor informed us that even though he has sustained a serious head injury, no damage can be seen on the skull or more importantly the brain. All that means is that Humphrey should be fine when he wakes up. The problem is that, they have no idea how long it will take for him to wake up. He said it could be anything few days or a few months, or even longer than that"

"As long as I know who the fuck did this, hope he suffers like the dirt bag he is" Hutch says as he goes to Angel and Lily. "I just hope he wakes up soon. I hate it when he isn't there" Angel said. Lily put her hand on Angel's shoulder in compassion. "Usual if I get scared, I would go into Humphrey's room, and would wake him up. He would never be mad at me, and he would comfort me if I had a bad dream. He would even allow me to stay with him, and he would even say he would keep guard." Angel said with her eyes filling with tears. She gripped Humphreys hand hard. "No it's my turn to keep guard for you Humphrey" she said quietly

Hutch left 20 minutes later; he had to do something with his mother. my mum was enquiring about him after he left the room. "Is that he same Hutch that you were telling me about?" she asked. "Yep, that's him" I answered. "Seems like a good guy. Shame no girls lucky enough to end up with him" she said. I focused my attention back to Humphrey, although not for long. It was coming up to 4 o'clock, and I think mum, dad and Lily were starting to feel a little hungry. Plus 4 o'clock is when the hospital puts in its 'one visitor' policy; basically only one person can remain in the room. We discussed it, and Angel agreed to stay behind

"We'll get something to eat at the house, and I'll drop you ladies back there again at seven when the visitors are allowed back" my dad said as we walked to the car. My dad said he would pop in later on after he got stuff for the house. He brought the car around and mum, Lily and I got in to our respective seats. The ride home was just as silent, and felt just as long as it did on the way up. I was starting to feel hungry as well

When dad arrived back at the house. I was the first in to get out; I needed to use the bathroom suddenly. But as I walked to the door I noticed a something pink lying on the door. when I approached it, I saw what it was. It was a beautiful bouquet of roses, red and pink. It had the logo of 'Florence's Flowers'. That's the store where Humphrey was found outside. That's what he was doing down there. I noticed a card taped to the side

The card read; 'Kate; love is like a lump of gold, hard to get and hard to hold. Out of all the girls I have ever met, you are the only one I can't forget. I do believe that God above has chosen you for me to love. The reason he chose you from all the rest, was because he knew that I would love you the best'. That little poem brought a tear to my eye. I looked further down the card, it wasn't over yet. 'Kate, you are the girl of my dreams and the love of my life, and I will always be with you. Lots of love Humphrey. Happy birthday x'

Mum stood over my shoulder as I read it, and she was crying as will. I carried the flowers inside the house once dad had opend the door. When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with another surprise. A cake with 'Happy Sweet Sixteen' was sitting on the table. "Ah shit" dad exclaimed. "I forgot to text aunt Maria to call this off" I heard him curse himself. I walked over to the draw that had the cutlery; it was where mum kept the lighter for the candles

I brought it over to the candles that were on the cake. I lit the three of them. Mum walked up behind me. "Make a wish" she whispered. I leaned over. 'I wish Humphrey would just wake up, be okay, and that Garth gets what he fucking deserves'. And with that, I blew out the candles

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Was it good? Let me know. But before I finish I want to address something that you guys have made prominent in the reviews**

**If you guys didn't see the review posted by 'nudgebeast' on the 17****th**** July, ranting about how people keep requiring the Humphrey and Angel thing. I won't do anything with them in this story since it doesn't fit with the plot in any way I can think of anyway. I don't give a shit what brothers and sisters do together, but I don't think it fits this story. But, if you guys want, I can see maybe if I get a friend of mine to do the Humphrey and Angel thing, and publish it on my account. That's only if you guys want it**

**Well that's enough from me for now. Please favourite, follow, and review. Have a great day. Peace Out :)**


	53. Inside His Head

**A/N: Hey guys. How are you? I'm good thanks for asking, I JUST TURNED 18. Isn't that crazy? You know what else is crazy, 100 favourites! OMG! I just uploaded this to let you guys see what Humphrey is going through. It's not going to be a long one, but I hope you enjoy it. Please continue the amazing support as always. **

"**I've been reading this story from the very beginning and have finally built up the courage to create an account, but may I just say this story changed my life. Not only is it well written, but it creates an environment that makes me root for the characters and want to get involved in their own lives! Overall: 999/10 Best story I've read. Update soon and love to see more!" – HunterRanger **

"**You get a lot of reviews so I'm not sure if you'll see this. But I've never read a story that's affected me like this. I'm an author as well and I'm positive I'll never write a story as powerful as this. I'm blown away at how amazing this story turned out. Please keep up this story for as long as you can. I hope I can write a story even half as good as this one day. Thank you for writing this. WOS OUT!" - WoldOfSpeed**

_Humphreys POV_

I have never been scared like this in my life. I'm just in an abyss and I can hear voices all around me, yet I can't see a thing. I couldn't make out clearly what they are saying, but I know the voices. I heard Angel, Kate, Eve, and I think I heard another few but I can't make them out. I kept trying to open my eyes, but I simply had no strength. I drifted in and out of my dreams, I'll tell about that later, and all I can think about is that rat bastard who attacked me

I know he is out there somewhere, probably thinking he's a really man. If I don't make it out of this, I hope everyone will eventually realise that he is a pathetic, low-life, patronizing, deadbeat, pompous, cynical, vulgar, shiftless, sad, little bastard. I just hope that Kate can be alright if I don't come back. I heard her crying one night, I'm not sure if she was in the room or if it was just my imagination, but I heard the clear sound of her crying. It really distressed me, not that anyone could tell

Angel I think of everybody is going to take it the worst out of everyone. If I go, she hasn't really got anyone. That sounds terrible, but it is true. I'm the only one who was always there for her. Matthew tries, but the fact is he and Angel don't really see eye to eye. I just hope he's there for her now, she needs him now. It's mad to think, that this could be my final thoughts, and all I can think about whether my sister and my girlfriend are coping alright. Although my final memory of anything, has nothing to do with them. They weren't there. I played my last few minutes over and over in my head a few times over what felt like the past eternity

Just after Garth head me in the head with the object, I was knocked out completely. But I do remember coming back into consciousness. My head was in extreme ache, although and I remember seeing the flower shop girl kneeling beside me. I can't remember her name; I want to say 'Francine'? "Can you hear me?" she said. I don't think I responded, I just glared back up to her. "I called for help. Don't worry" she said. I remember she was squeezing my hand. "My head" I whispered.

"Try to stay awake honey. It will help a bunch" she said still holding my hand. "Kate? Angel?" I said, almost losing my breath. "Kate is on the way now honey" she said. I realise now that she was lying, but she was just trying to keep me awake. Why she left out Angel; I don't know. I suppose it isn't her fault. She must've read the card I handed her. For all I know she probably thought I was seeing visions of angels

I felt my eyes getting tired. "Listen honey. Please stay awake, for your own good" she said again. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked in a panic tone. "Honey you are going to be okay. All you need to do is stay awake" she said softly attempting to calm me down. She was holding a towel to my head on the left side. "You're really pretty" I said. I have to admit, I was surprised when that came out. I'll still don't know where it came from. She just laughed. "You are really concussed" still holding one hand on the towel pressured on my head, and the other holding my hand tightly

Then she started shouting as I felt my eyes closing. "Stay awake handsome!" she shouted. No point, I was long gone. "Wake up! Wake up!" I heard her cry. That was it. That's all I can remember. But I'm sure she was just as scared as Angel and Kate are right now.

Listen! I can hear someone. It sounds like Leslie Nielsen. What? That can't be right. It's probably the TV in the room, at least I think it is. Right that's it, I'm attempting to open my eyes just one last time. To see if anyone's here with me. Here we go. One. Two. Three. Come on please; open. Even if it is just for a split second. Wait a minute, I see a crack of light. Come on a little more.

I can see. My eyes are barely open, but I can see. Who's that to my side. It's Angel. She's holding my hand, and she's watching something on the TV. I can't see it at this angle, but I think its Airplane from the sounds of it. I can see Hutch leaning on the wall beside her watching the TV as well. I have to admit, I didn't expect to see him here. I saw Kate's sweater thrown over the bed, but no sign of her. Kate was here though, that's all that matters

I turned my attention back to my sister. Where's Matthew? Was he even here? Did he seriously spend his time with that bitch Bernie, did he not hear that his brother is in a bad way. Still, as long as Angel is here. She's still holding my hand. Knowing her she's probably been holding it since the first second she came in here. She really is the best sister anyone can ask for. I'll try to squeeze her hand. I have literally the strength of a two week old baby

I used whatever strength I had to try and grip her soft hand. I used everything I got, and I felt my eyes close again. "Humphrey?" I heard Angel call. "Hutch, he just gripped my hand" I heard her shout. For Fuck Sake, I can't believe it. If I was just awake for a few more seconds. Why does all the bad stuff keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve it

"Humphrey please wake up" I heard Angel whimper. It broke my heart to hear her upset, but there is nothing I can do

**A/N: Well guys, what did you think? Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	54. The Good News

**A/N: Well guys here we are; Chapter 54. Had a little more free time than I anticipated and I managed to complete this fairy quickly, and I thought I would just update it now since 53 was considerably short. And there is one guy who wants the chapters longer. How's this now. Am I pleasing you now Mr 'Guest'? But still, i hope you guys enjoy it, and please continue the amazing support. **

"**Oh god I can honestly say that yours is one of few stories that can actually move me to tears. It is just a beautiful story and the way you go so in-depth with the characters is brilliant.  
I am on pins and needles wondering whether Humphrey will wake up or not. The suspense could very well kill me. So please don't take too long or you could have a homicide on your hands :p" –AdmiralFirestorm**

"**You, are literally the definition of awesome. I love this story so much. That i stay up all night reading the chapters over and over again. What was i saying? Right, epic story keep up the good work. Love your story. Bye" - Hunter Shorette**

_Kate's POV_

I was sitting in the living room with Lily. It was just after 7:00pm, and we were needlessly watching some comedy on the TV. We tried to enjoy the show. The guy slipped on a banana peel, fell off the stage and into a woman's… area, but we can't laugh. We had too much in our heads. I don't know what Lily's thinking about. But I know one thing; she is just as worried as me. I know she doesn't really talk to Humphrey that much, but he is still Angel's brother.

Poor Angel. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now. Humphrey has been everything to her; a babysitter, care giver, big brother, and a male nurse. I chuckled at that ever so slightly because that sounds exactly like something he would say. All in all, he was basically a father to Angel. And a friend. She always idolised Humphrey, unlike most girls who idolise boy bands. She always put Humphrey first before anyone, or anything.

Lily got a notification on her phone. She was paying any attention and didn't pick it up. I have a little OCD when it comes to things like this though. I have to answer a text the second I get it. "Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked. "Not in the mood to text" she replied. "Can I look?" I asked gingerly; Lily is a little peculiar with her phone. "I don't care" she pouted. I picked up her phone and unlocked it to reveal the message. When I saw the message, my eyes widened and I gasped in shock

"Lily, you're not going 2 believe what just happened. Humphrey gripped my hand" the text read. "What is it?" Lily asked curiously. I showed her the text and she had the exact same reaction as me. "Reply back" Lily said. I unlocked her phone and went into the messaging app. "Did he wake up?" I replied. It took a few seconds for the reply to come through. "I didn't see anything, but Hutch said that his eyes were open for a split second" the text read

I remember Hutch messaged me on Facebook an hour ago saying that his mother was taking him up to the hospital to see Humphrey for a while. I wished I just went with him. Plus, I need to collect my sweater. "Well?" Lily asked me. Angel said that even though she didn't see it, Hutch said that his eyes were open for a second" I explained. "So Humphrey technically woke up?" Lily quizzed. "Yeah" said. I was actually feeling slightly happy. Humphrey was awake. Does this mean he is going to be okay?

I didn't have time to ask anyone that because Lily jumped from the sofa and ran out of the living room. I heard the kitchen door burst open. "Mum! Dad! Guess what?!" I heard Lily shout. "Humphrey gripped Angel's hand, and they think he was awake for a few seconds" I heard Lily shout. I was chuffed at Lily's excitement. But I have to admit, I did feel a slight relief knowing that Humphrey's condition is improving. Even if it is just little by little. I just wish I was there for the moment

My thoughts were interrupted by another notification on Lily's from Angel. "By the way Lily, don't tell Kate about this. I want to sort of surprise her with this turn of events. And tell her I'm bringing her I'm bringing her sweater. Please? I think it would brighten her birthday?" I took a second to think. "Sure" I replied. I decided to have a look at Lily's phone. I barely ever get the chance to look through it, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I opened her photo album, and I came across something strange. Her album was pass locked. Only person who could crack it would be Humphrey. If only he was here. Still, I would like to know what she's hiding behind this pass lock.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Lily, dad and mum situated around the kitchen table. "Isn't it good news?" mum said to me. "Yeah" I said. "But guys the thing is, Angel said she's coming round to see us later. And she asked you Lily not to tell me because she wanted to tell me as a surprise" I said. "Oh that's alright" mum said. "We'll act like we know nothing" dad added. "Good" I said. Lily then then got up and walked over to me to retrieve her phone. "Lily why did you lock your photo album? I whispered in her eye. She sharply took the out of my hand and gripped it towards her chest. "None of your business" she scolded silently. What is she hiding?

I went back into the living room and Lily went up the stairs to retreat to her room. This time I was actually enjoying the comedy that was on the TV. I for some reason felt a little better. Around 8pm dad came into the living room. "Kate I'm going shopping for groceries. Want anything?" he asked. "No I'm good dad thanks" I responded. Then he was away. I knew it wasn't long before Angel would be at the door, I bet she's itching to tell me the news.

I then heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I shouted, to let mum and Lily know that Angel was here. I opened the door, and there she was. She turned around to wave at somebody in a car parked at the edge of the drive. A closer look revealed that it was Hutch and his mother. They drove off just as soon as Angel waved to them, beeping their horn as they went. "Hey Kate" Angel greeted. "Hey Angel" I replied. I stepped back, and Angel walked into the house just after wiping her feet

"Hi honey" I heard my mum say as she walked up to Angel. Mum held her arms out wide and embraced Angel. Angel gladly returned it. "How is he?" mum asked. "That's the thing" she said sounding gloom. "Can I speak with you in private" she said throwing my sweater on the rack near the door. Mum walked her into the living room, with me close behind. I heard Lily come thumping down the stairs so clearly she wanted in on this. Once we all sat in our desired seats, mum and I on either side of Angel and Lily jumping on the arm chair. Angel then cleared her throat.

"What's wrong pet" mum said patting her shoulder. "Well I thought I would come over and give you the news" she said giving a look over to Lily. "What is it Angel?" I asked. "When I was sitting with Humphrey today and I was holding on to Humphreys hand and then…" she paused. Trying to get us to sound worried. "Then what?" I asked playing along. "… He gripped my hand". The three of us acting in fake shock, although you wouldn't have noticed. I think we act pretty well

"And Hutch said that his eyes were open for a split second" she added with an ever so slight smile appearing. "What does this mean?" mum asked. "The doctors told us that it's good news. It basically proves that Humphrey is going to be okay" she added. The second she said that, made me feel even more relieved. Now that I now that even the doctor said that Humphrey would be okay, and actually hearing those words from Angel is a lot better than reading them on a screen

"That's great news pet" mum said. I saw tears forming in her eyes. That either meant she was a really good liar or those are just tears of happiness. She stood up and brought Angel up to her in a hug. Lily and I got up and we took turns embracing Humphrey's sister. "I'm getting ice pops to celebrate" Lily said running out of the living room. Angel, mum and I just looked at each other. "Only Lily" I said. I walked out of the living room and stood in the doorframe of the kitchen. "Lily can you get me a raspberry one please?" I asked. "Those are the only ones we have anyway. Thanks to you" Lily scoffed. I smiled and walked back to the living room

The open door allowed me to see in the living room, and what saw surprised me to say the least. Mum and Angel were sitting down on the sofa, and my mum had her arm wrapped around. "Remember pet, we're always here for you. Winston, Lily, Kate, and me. We've always considered you part of our family in a way, and we'll treat you like it" mum said. "Thanks Mrs Smith" Angel said. "Honey. Call me Eve for crying out loud. "

I decided it was time to walk in. "Raspberry ok for you Angel?" I asked. "Yeah that's fine. I really like raspberry" she responded. "You and me both" I said. "How can you girls like raspberry better than strawberry. You're mad in the head" mum said. "It's because of her. She got me into raspberry" Angel said pointing to me. "Why did you taint this poor girl Kate?" mum sarcastically accused. Lily walked in carrying the ice pops. "I think I hear my phone ringing" mum said getting up

"Speaking of phones. Did you know that Lily has a pass lock on her photo album" I said to Angel. She shot a look to lily for a quick moment, and returned to her ice pop. "So? She can do what she wants" Angel said. She unwrapped her ice pop and stared at it. "I want this cold, dripping piece of dairy in my mouth" she said, getting a chuckle from Lily and I. Luckily mum didn't hear it as she came back in. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing" the three of us replied unanimously

Angel was with us for another 20 minutes. All exchanging stories about our live, well mum, Lily and I were. We were telling stories about each other, and the dumb things that we've all done and Angel was just sitting there, laughing it all in. "So what about you Angel? What can you tell us?" Lily asked. "I don't know. Who do you want me to talk about?" she asked, although I'm pretty sure she knew who she wanted to talk about

"Tell us about Humphrey?" Lily pushed. I thought it was a little weird, given Humphreys situation now. "Like what?" Angel asked. "What he's really like" Lily answered. "Well there's not much to tell about him that you guys don't already know. But if I have to think, I would say he is probably the most embarrassing, quirkiest, and sweetest guy ever. He is just a big lovable nerd. He tells the corniest jokes, watches the oddest shows, and doesn't care much about what others say. He is so generous and he's such a good listener. I always know he'd never turn his back on me; even when we are at each other's throats, which believe me is a lot. I love that crazy guy! He's a great big brother and I couldn't ask for any better"

"He is such a silly person. He always knows how to make me smile when i have a rough day. I remember he used to tickle me to the point where I would cry, and most nights tuck me in to bed, telling me one of his weird made up stories. What I love most about him though is that he does hang out with his friends, but he also hangs out with me" Angel said. "If he's ever in a bad mood I would go and get him some ice cream and tell him to shut up" she said, which got a little giggle arising. "What would be your favourite memory of him?" mum asked out of the blue

"There is one thing I remember; it was when Humphrey borrowed dad's iPod. Dad only really let him borrow it after mum ordered him to". That last line got a chuckle from my mother. "Humphrey promised to be careful. So he had it. But I wanted to use it for the run so I can listen to music during PE, and he just let me use, being the nice big bro that he is. All he did was advise me to be careful with it. But when we were prepping for the run, the iPod fell out of my pocket and the screen cracked on it." The three of us gasped. "And when I showed Humphrey, he was like 'dad is not going to be happy about this'. I remember I started to cry and he said he would be beside me through the whole thing"

"Well when we got back to the house, Humphrey showed dad the iPod. Dad was furious to say the least. He demanded to know what happened. Just before I burst into tears Humphrey said; 'I dropped it in the hallway'" Angel said. "What did your dad do?" Lily asked. "He literally screamed at Humphrey. Saying all sorts of words that I shall not repeat" Angel said. "And then he sent him to his room. He was still angry about the whole thing even after Humphrey left" she said.

"And I went up to see him in his room around ten minutes later. Long story short, I thanked for taking the heat. And he said 'what are big brothers for' and hugged me" Angel finished. "I can't believe he took the blame for you. Kate won't even let me off when I take a cookie from the jar" Lily said. We talked for another hour, dad coming home in the process and hanging out by himself in the kitchen. We continued to talk throughout the hour. Not one of us mentioned Humphrey's condition, but I know that we were all thinking about it

Mum retreated to the kitchen to dad which left us girls alone for a while. "Whoa, look at the time. I think it's time I head home guys" Angel said looking at her silver watch. "Do you want to see if mum can run you home?" Lily asked. "No thanks. I'll ring Matthew and see what he's at" Angel said. Lily went out of the room, presumably to ask mum the question. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" I said. "Just go before you shit yourself" Angel said. "Actually I only have to pee" I retorted. "Okay. Then go before you piss yourself". I went on the bathroom and did my thing

When I was walking back to the living room, I heard a sound. The sound was like something being slammed into the sofa. I curiously skipped forward to see what the commotion was about. I saw Angel in the living room holding her head in her hands and her phone was lying beside her face down on the sofa. At least now I know what caused the noise. "What's wrong Angel?" I asked. "Nothing" she replied sniffling. I sat beside and put my hand on her back. "Are you sure?" I asked

"It's Matthew. He doesn't get out of work until one. Sometimes I think he just doesn't care about me or Humphrey" Angel said teary eyed. "I mean, when I left him that voice message, he didn't believe me. He called Humphrey just to make sure. He thought I was attention seeking. Can you believe that?" Angel said sounding more angry than upset. "I swear Humphrey better get better soon" she said, returning to sounding upset. I grabbed an unused handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her

She wiped her eyes with it and threw it at the bin across the room. "Landed a perfect shot I must say" which brought a smile back to her pretty little face. Lily walked back in and said; "Angel, mum said she is fine to leave you home whenever you want". Angel stood up and said, "If she doesn't mind Lily. I would like to go now" she said. "Okay, I'll go get her" Lily said walking back into the kitchen. "You know, my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed here" I said

"Thanks for the offer Kate, but it's probably best if I go home. I don't want Lily to see me upset" Angel explained. "I understand" I answered. Mum walked into the living room whaling her keys around. "Come on pet, the meters running" she said. Angel giggled and followed mum out, with me and Lily closely behind. "Eve can I ask you something?" Angel requested. "Sure honey, what is it?" mum replied. "Well, I don't know what the situation is but, if I need to, can I get a lift with you to the hospital tomorrow?" she asked timidly, almost as if she was scared of my mother's reaction

"Sure honey that's fine. You can just call Kate or Lily any time you need one, and they'll let me know" mum answered sounding happy. "Thanks Eve" Angel replied. "Come on lets go" mum said walking out with Angel to her car. "Wait, I'm coming too" Lily said darting past me out to the car. They all waved back to me and then mum drove out. I watched until they were out of sight before closing the door. I decided to head to my room. My mind just couldn't help but think of Angel. She really is such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this. She's going to an empty house, without Humphrey to tuck her in. I hope she knows that we're here for her if she needs us.

I took a glance into the kitchen to see my dad asleep on his arm at the kitchen table. I just decided to leave him in peace. I walked back up stairs and into my room. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and it read 23:30. I felt a yawn coming on, and I think it's time I go to bed. It's been a long day. I put my phone into the charger and as I did the screen lit up. It just showed the wallpaper; which was a selfies of Humphrey and I that was taken just after the dance battle, he was really sweaty that time. He had his trademark goofball smile. Hard to believe that night was so long ago. I kissed my phone screen before going to sleep

"Goodnight Humphrey"

**A/N: Well guys, what did you think? And what is Lily storing in the photo album? Guess we'll find out later. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. But before I go, I just want to address something**

"**Terrible" – 333.  
Who cares, I still got your view bitch HAHAHA! No, but seriously, I know not everyone is going to like this story. But there is no need for trying to put someone down just because you don't think what they're doing. That's not cool man. If you don't like the story, that's cool. But no need for that**

**Well that's my mini rant over. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	55. The Feeling of Guilt

**A/N: Hey guys. Here we are, chapter 55. I have to admit, I'm too sure how to kick this off. But hey, I'll give it my best shot. So guys and girls (if there is any) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys continue to leave your amazing support**

"**I love this story it's amazing because you can make it feel so touching and then a second later it goes straight to hilarious I love it ten out of ten" – Ryan**

"**Again great chapter. Loved the ending "I still got your view bitch." Cracked me up. Anyways great chapter and i love what you're doing with Angel and Matthew. Btw when i saw my name at the beginning i almost had a heart attack. Shows how much i love the story. Not much else to say but awesome story, great chapter. 3" – Hunter Shorette **

_Kate's POV_

The beam of sunlight that shone onto my eyelids was the best and the worst way to wake up. Once I was up I rubbed my eyes a little. I looked down at my bed and saw a pillow, which I cuddled in the middle of the night. I pressed my unlock button on my phone, and I had gotten no notifications in front of Humphrey and I's selfies. Humphrey would normally be the only one to text me in the morning, saying something like 'wish I was waking up with you', or something really cute.

The lock screen clock just ticked onto 10:30am. I stood up, oddly with a slight pain in my chest for some reason. I didn't bother to change out of my pyjamas; I just went down stairs to see what everyone was up to. I noticed Lily wasn't in her room, so I assumed she was downstairs. I went down into the kitchen and saw my mum and dad sitting at the table, enjoying a cup tea, which I have to admit smelled really good.

"Hey" mum greeted. "How are you this morning?" my dad added. "I feel like shit" I joked as I walked to the toaster. "Here pet, I'll make you some toast and tea while you get ready alright" mum offered as she got up. "Okay" I said, I was so tired that I probably would've sliced my own finger off if I tried to butter my toast. "You go, shower, get dressed and I'll have your breakfast ready in ten minutes" mum said.

"Alright then" I said. As I was about to walk out, I turned around to ask a question that suddenly popped into my mind. "Where's Lily?" I asked. "She got up early. So I suggested that she go to school for a while and I would collect her around 1:00pm" my mum said. "She WANTED to go to school?" I asked, I just couldn't believe that Lily actually wanted to go to school. "Yeah. Although I think the reason she wanted to go to school was to see if anything happened to the fucker who hit Humphrey" mum said

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get ready" I said walking out. I went up the stairs; my feet losing a little bit of grip on the way, and made my way towards the bathroom. Once I got inside, I locked the door. I took off my pyjama top and pants, leaving me completely naked in my bathroom. I turned on the shower, to test the water. Once it was just the right temperature, I jumped in, closing the shower curtain behind me

I squeezed the shower gel onto my hands, and I began to wash myself all over. My mind couldn't help but think of Humphrey. As I was rubbing my body, I was remembering how Humphrey used to do the same when we got intimate. He would literally do anything to see me like this. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

(Kate's daydream)

I saw Humphrey standing right beside me in an empty, almost purgatory, like area, both of us standing butt naked. There was nothing to disturb us. Humphrey was rubbing his hands all over me. "Oh Humphrey" I moaned into his ear. Humphrey didn't reply, he just kept moving his hands around my body. His hands began to get adventurous, rubbing my breasts and around my ass, giving it a gentle slap every now and then, causing me to moan every time

Humphrey then rubbed gentle over my womanhood, which made me shiver. Humphrey continued to rub my entrance, and then he unexpectedly put his fingers inside. "Oh god" I moaned. Humphrey just kept at his master practice. He then rubbed his finger over my clit, which caused me to let out an even louder moan. "Keep going" I begged. He continued to rub my clit to the point I was whimpering in pleasure

Humphrey then began to pump his fingers in and out of my dripping womanhood. "Oh fuck Humphrey" I moaned loudly. "Harder" I requested. With no protest, Humphrey did exactly as I had ordered. It was no time until I could feel myself getting close to an orgasm. "Oh god Humphrey" I moaned. Then, everything seemed to go still. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming as I had orgasm. The wave of pleasure that came over me was euphoria.

It took about 10 seconds for the feeling to die down. I looked up at the incredible man who just gave me that orgasm. I looked to see Humphrey, with his unforgettable smile and his heart warming eyes, I was in heaven. "I love you Humphrey" I said. Then something unexpected happened when Humphrey opened his mouth to speak. "Kate, hurry up I need to go to the toilet" Humphrey said, but I was my mother voice. That moment scared the life out of me, and I shut my eyes as hard as I could.

(End of daydream)

I opened my eyes, and I was in the bathroom. Mum knocked the bathroom door and repeated what she said, but added "I'm seriously about to piss myself" she said. "Okay, I'll be out in a sec" I shouted. #i looked around and saw I was still in my shower. I looked down to see my left hand cupping my breast and my right hand down by my dripping woman hood with a finger still in it, my hand was covered in my cum and some was dripping down my leg

I quickly turned off the shower and got out to wrap the towel around me. I grabbed my pyjamas and unlocked the door, and my mother came rushing into the bathroom and rushed to the toilet. I didn't exactly want to catch the live show, so I walked briskly to my room. Once I was in my room I dropped my towel on the floor, and opend my drawers and wardrobe to pick out some clothes to wear.

As I was getting my bra hooked I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Come in" I answered. "Kate, your toast and tea is ready. Just letting you know before your dad decides to steal it on you" my said as she poked her head in through the door. "Thanks mum" I said pulling a top over me. "And Kate can I ask, what the hell is that smell in the bathroom?" mum said. I felt my heart race, and cheeks flourishing a very slight shade of pink. "I think it's that new lemon shower gel you got us, I don't really like it" I said. "I thought so" my mum said closing the door as her head disappeared

Just as I was tying my shoe laces, my mind went back to what had happened just minutes ago. I don't know how or why that happened, it's just that; well, when I think about Humphrey, it really gets me going. But, I don't know, I suddenly felt really bad about what I did. I felt a wave of guilt wash over, which was a lot different then what I was feeling a few minutes ago. I pushed this whole thing out of my mind. At least I can go see him, and from the news yesterday, he will be waking up soon. I just know he will

I went down stairs to see a cup of tea and four slices of toast sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I walked over, and brought them over to the table. "I don't mean to rush you Kate, but we're leaving to get Angel in five minutes" my dad said getting up. I didn't take any notice and just took my time. Luckily, I was a fast eater so I was done in no time. We went out to my mums Golf GTI. We set off for Angels house; 12 St. Mary's Avenue

We pulled up just alongside her house around ten minutes later. I decided to go out and knock the door, told my parents it was better rather than just honk the horn. On the walk to her front door, I remember the first time I came here. It when I took Humphreys history book home by mistake, and I came here to return it. I remember I asked him stuff about math, which to be honest I didn't really care for. I just wanted an excuse to see if he would comfort me, and it allowed me to hug him. I remember the feeling it gave me

I would have continued rambling but I walked straight into their front door. "Ow" I exclaimed. After I regained myself, I was about to knock, but Angel already answered the door. She must have hear the bang and assumed it to be me knocking the door. "Hi Kate. Ready to go?" she said. "Your chariot waits" I said gesturing to my parent's car. Angel shut the door behind her and we walked towards my mum's car. I noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. We both got in, strapped ourselves into the seats and our voyage set off

Once we were on the road, my parents engaged in chatter. "So Angel, how did you sleep last night?" I asked. I know she was angry with Matthew when she left my house yesterday, but I didn't want to straight up ask her, well I did, but it wasn't going to be the first thing I said. Didn't want to seem nosy. "Well to be honest; not very well. It's just weird knowing that the room next door to me is empty" she said. "What time did Matthew come home at?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I would say around half one" Angel answered. "Did you say anything to him?" I asked bluntly. "Well, when I got home last night, I was so upset and angry with him to the point where I was about to rip him a new asshole the next time I saw him" Angel said, which got a slight smile from me. But I tried as hard as possible to keep a straight face. "Then when he got home, I was walking to his room… and I heard him crying" she said.

I have to admit, I was a little taken by that, Matthew doesn't seem like the type of guy to cry. "I opened the door to his room, and he turned to face me as I stood in the doorframe. He turned to me and whimpered the words; 'I'm sorry Angel'" she said. At this point I heard my mother and father quieten down their conversation, which clearly means they were trying to listen in. "Did you say anything back?" I enquired. "No. I just walked over to him and hugged him. I felt something wooden in his hand, no pun intended, and I saw what it was when we broke the hug. It was a picture of him lying on the sofa, when he was about four years old, and he was holding a baby wrapped in pink fabric and Humphrey, who I think was just one, sitting beside him with his arm wrapped around him" Angel said

Angel looked upset as she was telling the story, so I rested my hand on her arm. "That's why I asked you guys to lift me, I just wanted him to have a bit of peace for a while" she said. "I think he's had enough of my dirty mind" she said, with the same smile that Humphrey uses. It runs in the family I suppose. The rest of the journey was practically silent, apart from the traffic report, which in my opinion is just the most useless thing that the radio stations have ever offered.

In no time, we arrived at the entrance to the hospital at just after 11:20am. "Just to let you kids know, your mother and I have to go to an appointment at the clinic at the other side of town. So we'll be up to see him in an hour's time alright?" mum said. "Yeah that's fine" I answered as Angel and I got out. I shouted bye as Angel and I walked into the hospital. Angel and I found the elevator and pressed for the second floor, which was Ward 2

We walked in and we were surprised to see Hutch sitting on the right side of Humphrey; where Angel usually sits, with his hand on Humphreys arm. "Hi Hutch" Angel and I greeted, although in different tones. "Hey pretty ladies" he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Angel went over to stand beside Hutch. Although Hutch wasn't asked to, he got up and offered Angel her seat. Angel thanked Hutch and she immediately returned to her usual, holding Humphrey's hand

He then walked over beside me. "How long have you been here?" I asked. He glanced at his watch and said; "I was here with Harry and Allie, we got here just after 10:30" Hutch stated. "Wait. Harry and Allie were here?" I asked sounding surprised. "Yeah. They couldn't stay for long though, their parents allowed them out under 'appointment', which meant they had to back to school" Hutch explained. "When did they go?" I asked. "About ten minutes ago" he said. I took my seat on the left side of Humphrey. "At least they were here" I breathed.

"Did the doctor say anything when you came in?" Angel asked Hutch. "No. but he did come in a little while ago, and it looked like he had something to say. But after telling him wasn't family, he decided not to" Hutch said. Angel had a worried look on her face which Hutch noticed. "Angel, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing bad" he said making his way over to kneel beside her. "You sure?" Angel asked. "Yeah I'm positive. He didn't sound like he was using the 'bad news' voice, so I wouldn't worry pet" Hutch said, holding on to Angels other hand trying to calm her down. "Okay" Angel said, look like Hutch succeeded

"Now you ladies wait here, and I'll be right back" he said getting up to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm away to empty my bowls" he said as he left. Angel and I shot smiles over to each other. Almost as soon as Hutch had left the room, a man in a white coat appeared. I looked to see that it was Humphrey's doctor. "Are _you_ family?" he asked, not sure who he was asking but I think he was addressing the question to both me and Angel. "Yes" Angel answered

"Any development" I asked. The doctor opened the clipboard and sighed. I peeked over and saw Angel getting worried. "Well here is the report. All of Mr Richards vitals check out okay, no issue whatsoever. We are seeing an increase in brain activity which a good sign" he said. I saw Angel's expression return to happy again. "And then something weird happened" he added. Angel and I exchanged quick looks of fear to each other. "What was it?" I asked

"Well at around six o'clock this morning, we got an alarm from this room. When we got in here, we saw that this gentleman was awake" he said. Angel and I then had looks of shocks on our faces. "Well, not fully awake. He was very disorientated and confused. For comparison sake, he looked like he spent the entire night drinking. He wasn't speaking very clearly, he just kept asking…" he flipped the page over. "… 'Angel and Kate'" he said

"Really?" Angel asked, sounding disbelieved. "Yep, he just kept asking for them over and over. He was even screaming for them at one point". Angel put her hand over her mouth as tears bulged in her eyes. "We thought he was in pain, so the nurse gave him a shot of morphine. He then started to calm down, and he dozed off again. But he did say one last thing" the doctor said. "What was it?" Angel asked, eyes on the brink of creating the waterworks. "He said; 'Tell Angel I'm sorry'. Then he fell unconscious" the doctor said

Angel looked around, looking like she had just heard a faraway explosion. "Sorry?" she said. She turned to her brother as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "What has he got to be sorry for? It's my fault he's here" she said. "What?" I asked confusingly. At this point the doctor decided it was best to step out of the room. "If I didn't get a migraine, he wouldn't have went to the shops to get me medicine, he wouldn't have been attacked by that bastard, and he wouldn't be lying here unconscious" she said, bursting into tears

"Angel it's not your fault" I said as I went over to her side, and hugged her. There was nothing I could do but hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably. She shortly let go of me and turned back to her brother. I reluctantly returned to my seat, I'm sure the poor thing doesn't need me bugging her right now. I turned to face Humphrey as well. I couldn't help but see the image what I saw this morning, I felt like such an ass, I was thinking about Humphrey in a dirty sense, when he woke up just a few hours earlier, disorientated, confused, scared, and alone

The guilt was unbearable. I grabbed Humphrey's left hand and held it close. "Humphrey I'm so sorry" I whispered, and then I started to cry. I felt a hand place on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Hutch. I turned back to look at the man I love. "Please wake up soon Humphrey" I said. "He will Kate. The doctor said it's only a matter of time" Hutch said. "We need you" I whispered

**A/N: Well what did you guys think. Humphrey was awake for a while, Matthew has a soft side, and Kate is a dirty girl. I have to admit, I wasn't even thinking of what to write for this chapter, and I'm surprised myself how it turned out. Let me know your honest opinions. Please favourite, follow, and review.**


	56. Welcome Back Stranger

**A/N: Well guys here we are. This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Hope you guys enjoy this and I hope that you continue the amazing support as always. You guys are all the greatest people in the world and I hope you all have a good day**

"**Thank you so much for putting my review up there it means a lot to me thank you so much I was just about to play a game on my ps4 I saw a new chapter was out and I just shut down my ps4 immediately and got reading thank you so much once again and the chapter was awesome please update soon" – Ryan **

**Your welcome Ryan. PS4 FTW (BTW, look my name up on PSN, see what happens :))**

"**Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. From Kate's "morning activities" to the Matthew and Angel breakdown this story just gets better and better. This story surpasses so many others in so many ways. And how you ended the Matthew and Angel mechanic. Agh this story kills me. I love it so damn much, and the fact that it never fails to keep me on the edge of my seat makes the wait for more all worth it. I'm going to find you and give you the biggest hug possible, be wary broken bones may occur. 3" - Hunter Shorette**

**Thanks Hunter. You can hug me, don't worry. I'm a strong boy :P **

_Kate's POV_

"Kate, Humphrey will wake up in time" Hutch said. "I need him now" I heard Angel said. "I want my brother back" I heard her whimper while holding Humphrey's hand close to her face. I couldn't help but feel for her. Hutch pulled up a chair up next to me and joined me in looking at the unconscious man in front of us. There was a few seconds of silence, although to me it felt like hours. "Do you think he's dreaming?" Angel asked. "I would say so" Hutch answered. "What do you think his dream is about?" I asked. "Well if I know Humphrey, I would say it's probably something utterly hilarious" Angel said with a smile

"He probably has us dressed in silly clothes and all that stuff" Hutch said. "I think we all know what he would have Kate dress up in" Angel said teasingly. Hutch looked at me with a smile and nudged my arm. "Don't look at me like that" I said jokingly defensive. "Well you're the one who keeps asking for him to go harder" Hutch teased. I felt myself go red; I would probably look like an airport runway beacon from far away. "Wait hang on. When did she say that?" Angel asked, intrigued at Hutch's answer. "Remember the night I had to stay at your house?" Hutch referenced to Angel. "Yeah" Angel answered

"Well I went over to your house and all I heard when I was approaching the house, was the sound of a girl screaming. Although it sounding like she was enjoying the treatment she was given" Hutch said. I avoided eye contact to the two making fun of me. "What was she screaming" Angel asked. This couldn't be more embarrassing. "Stuff like 'for the love of god Humphrey don't stop'" Hutch said in a voice sounding like a girl. Angel shot a look of complete and utter shock. "Kate!" Angel exclaimed. "What?" I answered in extreme timidness. "How the hell did he get you to scream like that?" she asked, hanging her mouth open at the end

"He's just good at it" I barely muttered. "I think he could teach some guys how to properly please women" I added, trying to make it less embarrassing and trying to join the banter. "Well he can skip me, it's not like I'm going to be pleasing much women" Hutch said. "Maybe the technique can work with guys as well" Angel said. "That won't exactly work for me Angel" Hutch admitting, sounding ashamed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Hutch said. But that excuse isn't enough for her to stop asking questions

"Do you mean that you might be the reci…" Angel started. "Yes, that's what I mean" Hutch shouted. "But how would you know if you haven't been with a guy yet?" she asked. "I don't know. It's difficult for me Angel, I'm confused, scared and alone. I don't have anyone to talk to about this, the only one and only friend who would understand and at least attempt to talk to me about it is lying in a fucking dream because some guy who thinks he needs to prove his dominance thought he would have the last fucking laugh" Hutch said sounding upset. I rested my free hand on his shoulder

"Sorry Hutch. I didn't mean to push so much" Angel said. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm" he said wiping his eyes. "Can't believe this" Angel said. "Humphreys sitting here sleeping, and he has no idea how much we need him with us" Angel admitted. "He had an impact on all of us" I said. "He was a strong, caring, and overall amazing brother. A true role model for me" Angel said looking at Humphrey. "He was there for me when my world seemed to be falling around me. A true friend" Hutch said. "He showed me what makes a real man. The true love of my life" I said. "Plus, he pleasured you" Angel added, which got a chuckle from us two

(Time Skip to 12:30pm)

It was quiet, until I felt a buzz in my pocket. I lifted it out of my pocket and saw a text message from my mother pop up on the screen. 'Lifted Lily from school. Will be at the hospital in ten. Will ring when near' it read. I still don't think that they know what room and ward Humphreys in, even though I told them like a hundred times. "Mum lifted Lily from school and she'll be here in ten minutes" I said. "Lily went to school?" Hutch asked shocked. "I know. I didn't believe it either when I got up this morning" I said. "Oh that reminds me, Harry and Allie said that they would stop by with Summer and Beth after school" Hutch said

"This would be Beth's first time coming to see him isn't it?" Angel asked. "Yeah it is" I answered. "You think she would be more concerned about the guy who saved her" Hutch added. "Wait what?" Angel asked. "Did you not know?" Hutch asked. "No. what the hell? Explain this to me" Angel demanded. "Well Garth was trying to get with Beth, and she was nervous and asked Humphrey to be her sort of guard at the party, and then when he did get to her Humphrey beat him off" I said. "Then I joined in the fight" Hutch added. "That's when Garth decided to expose my sexuality to everyone" Hutch admitted

"Garth just seems to try and ruin everybody doesn't he" I stated. "How the hell did Garth find out about you?" Angel asked. "He caught me checking out guys in the locker room one time" Hutch admitted. "Was one of them my brother?" Angel asked with a sleazy smile. Hutch looked down at the ground. "It was mostly him at the start I'll admit" Hutch said. "Even the boys like Humphrey" Angel said. "Don't you feel jealous Kate?" Angel asked. "No I'm not jealous. Humphrey's a faithful and loving boyfriend" I stated. "Besides that was ages ago. I realised that he isn't my type anyway" Hutch said. "Why, what would be your type Hutch?" Angel asked. "Gay" Hutch replied, getting a laugh from Angel and me

A beep and vibrate from my phone got the attention of Hutch and Angel. "Is that your mum?" Angel asked. "Yep. She says that they're parked up and asked me to meet them at the front to guide them up here" I said as I put my phone away. "Can I walk with you, I need to stretch my legs" Angel asked. "Yeah" I answered, both of us getting up. "Keep an eye on him for me will you Hutch?" I asked. "Will do ladies" Hutch replied, saluting us. Angel and I left the room to meet my parents at the hospital entrance

Angel and I walked to the elevator. Once the doors opend, three doctors and two women got out of the lift and Angel and I walked in. we had the lift to ourselves. "I didn't think that Hutch would have checked out Humphrey" Angel trying to fill the silence. "Well, to be fair Humphrey is a sexy guy" I joked. "Kate that's my brother" Angel said. I was about to say sorry, but she interrupted me before I could. "But yeah he is" she laughed. I shot her a strange look, before chuckling with her

The door opened on the ground floor and I could see from outside the window. Angel and I walked briskly towards the entrance, I'm pretty sure she had the same motive as me; to return to Humphrey as soon as possible. They walked just in the door as Angel and I reached them. We exchanged the usual hugs and welcomes. "So any improvement?" mum asked. "Well the doctor says he is" I answered. "But he also said, that something weird happened" Angel added. "What was it?" mum asked. "I'll explain when we get up there" Angel insisted

"So Lily, how was school?" Angel asked. "Well all I got was questions from everybody asking how, and I swear, 'Angel's cute brother' is doing" Lily aid inserting quotation marks. "What did you say to them?" Angel asked. "I just said he's in a coma, but his condition is getting better" Lily responded. As we got into the elevator and went up the floors, Angel asked about Garth, although she referred to him as 'that guy'. "Well from what I heard, he confessed to the crime and is being charged with attempted murder and assault"

"Well he'll get what he deserves" mum said as the elevator doors opened. "You can say that again mum" I said. As we walked out of the elevator, we heard muffled sound coming from the room Humphrey's room. I don't think anyone else heard it, but I was intrigued to what it was. I walked into the room to find Hutch sitting next to Humphrey still. Wonder what that noise was?

_Humphreys POV (Just after Angel and Kate got in elevator)_

I can feel my heartbeat, and it's getting louder and louder. I can see the darkness getting brighter with a small hint of light peeping through. What does this mean? Does this mean I'm waking up? Well it's about fucking time. I wonder who's there this time. Better be someone there? As long as it's not that fucking nurse who stabbed me with a needle last night, made me fall asleep. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to wake up

The light got brighter and brighter still. Then I felt my eyes open and I was greeted with blurry vision. Its official; I'm awake. I can't hear much, no talking and someone has turned the TV off. I can see one figure to my right, leaning on the side of the bed with their head in their arms. My vision became clearly and I can make out who it was. It was Hutch. I lifted my tired arm and tapped his elbow a few times. I never thought something so simple can be such hard work

As soon as I did that Hutch jerked up suddenly at the contact. He looked around him assuming it was someone else, but once he saw no one around her fixed his eyes on me. I was smiling weakly back at his shocked expression. "Hi Hutch" I said sound wheezing, like I hadn't had a drink in weeks. "Humphrey?" he said. "Are you awake?" he asked surprised. "Of course I am you idiot" I replied. The look of shock was replaced by an expression of complete and utter joy; with a huge ass smile

"OH MY GOD HUMPHREY!" he exclaimed, trying his best to hug me; which was awkward to do since I was lying flat, but I tried to hug him back as best I could. "I'm so glad you're awake" he whispered. "Me too" I replied. Hutch let go of the hug and went to the table beside my bed, which had a water container and plastic cups. He then filled one half way and handed it to me. I didn't waste any time in taking a sip, which ended up with me pinning the entire contents of the cup

"I never thought I would be so glad to have liquid in my mouth" I said. "Don't tease me Humphrey" Hutch joked back. "It's good to be back" I said. "I think everyone's going to say the same thing" Hutch said. Then I noticed something was missing. "Where's Angel? Where's Kate?" I asked. "They went down to the front entrance to get Kate's parents and Lily just a few minutes ago. They're going to be mad that they missed this" Hutch replied.

"Tell you what" I said. Hutch leaned in to hear what I had to say as I cleared my throat. "When they come back up, I'll pretend to still be asleep, and I'll wake up then and that'll make their day" I said. "That's sounds like a good plan, that'll excite the shit out of them" Hutch replied. "Dude, I got to ask though, what happened yesterday?" Hutch asked. "When I gripped Angels hand?" I asked for confirmation. Hutch nodded in response. "I don't really remember honestly, I just remember gripping her hand. That's about it" I answered.

"Well he'll get what he deserves" I heard Eve say from up the hall. "They're coming" Hutch warned. "Right you know the plan" I said to Hutch as I closed my eyes and lay back down on the hospital bed. "The code word for to wake up will be like, umm let me think…uhhh. You know what forget that, wake up when you feel like it" Hutch said. Then a few seconds later, I heard footsteps walk in

"Hi Hutch" I heard Eve say as multiple footsteps filled the rooms soundtrack. "Hey Hutch" Lily said as I heard her walk over, probably to give Hutch a hug. After a few more welcomes, Hutch started asking Lily stuff. "So Lily how was school?" he asked. I honestly couldn't believe what I just heard, Lily was at school. I thought she would be took any opportunity to stay off. "Alright I suppose" she responded. "Did you find anything out?" Hutch asked. "Well I heard a rumour. Apparently Garth is going to be charged attempted murder and assault after he confessed to the crimes" she said. I had to admit, that did make me feel a little good, knowing that fucker is going be punished for what he did

"Anyway Angel, what was this weird thing?" I heard Eve ask from my left side. "Well…" I heard Angel answer from my right, "… apparently Humphrey woke up around 7 o'clock this morning. He was disorientated and stuff and he was calling for me and Kate. He just calling for us to the point where he was screaming our names. They thought he was in pain or something so they gave him morphine which put him back to sleep" Angel said. As she was saying it, it was all coming back me. "Poor thing" I heard Winston say. I decided that the charade honestly wasn't worth it, might as well wake up now

I groaned a little and moved around. I heard the entire room go silent. I opend my eyes slowly. "Ow my head" I groaned, acting like I was just only awake. "Humphrey is that you?" I heard Angel ask excitedly. "No its Brian. What the hell do you think?" I replied groaning and sarcastically. "Oh my god" I heard. Then the next thing I know, I'm suddenly gripped my two masses on either side of my body. I open my eyes fully to see Angel hugging me tightly form the left, and Kate from the right. "I'm so glad your awake" I heard Angel whisper. "I missed you so much" I heard Kate whisper. "Don't squeeze me so hard"

"Welcome back Humphrey" I heard Winston call. Once the two ladies let go of me, Eve came forward to the bed and hugged me too. "We're so glad to see you back son" Eve said. Lily was the next to come forward to hug me. "How you feeling?" Lily asked me. "I feel like shit" I chuckled. Everyone shared a chuckle when I said that. "You haven't changed a bit" Angel said. At that moment Winston came in with a doctor who was carrying a clipboard

"Well, it's good to see you awake Mr Richards" the doctor said. "The feeling is mutual" I said. "Well there honestly in no reason to keep you here now. All we have to do now is cut the cast off your leg and you'll be ready to go home" he said. "Wont he need a cast? He did dislocate his knee" Hutch said. "We use something else. It's like a strap, and you can take it off when you go to bed or bath, and can still support your knee. It can be worn under or over clothing" he stated. I would rather have it under" I replied. "Most people choose that. We'll I'll get the nurse in here to get you to sign stuff, and you should be good to go home after the cast is off" he said

I don't think, in my entire life, that I have never been gladder to hear the words 'going home'.

**A/N: Well Humphreys awake, although it was quite an interesting chat between them at the beginning. Angel is strange isn't she. Well that doesn't matter, Humphreys awake now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	57. Going Home

**A/N: Hey everybody, how are you all doing? Well there is a glitch on Fanfiction so I can't see the views, but the last time I checked it displayed 70,700 views. That's huge, it's amazing that I got that, I still can't believe this. I love you all so much. **

**I would like to shout out to 'Hunter Shorette'. I added him on PlayStation and we've been talking. He is a cool dude, and congrats to him putting up with me practicing the guitar when we were playing GTA 5 and my crazy friends :). Sorry bro, any way just had to show that guy respect**

"**wow did this chapter ever give me the giggles XD" – ncham9 **

_**Your welcome nick, glad to make your day **_

"**Well, well, well! I waited patiently for another terrific chapter and here it is: another great one from Kellylad13. Thank you Kellylad13 for your continued imagination. You are one of the best authors in fanfiction! I mean that!" - Emerson Stout**

_**That made me cry with happiness. Thank you for making me smile :)**_

"**I want cake" - crazy-lonewolf18 **

_**Okay, I will get you some cake if we ever meet in real life**_

_Kate's POV_

It's only been a few minutes since Humphrey woke up, and it already feels like everything is back to normal. Everyone looks like a huge worry has been lifted off their shoulders, including me. This finally means I can fall asleep at night now that I know Humphrey is okay. In fact, I might have less sleep and have him over more often. I feel like I need to make up for lost time with him. I shook my head; 'don't think of things like now Kate for God's sake he is only awake. The rational side of my conscious said. 'You can fuck him later' it added

Angel called Matthew and told him that Humphrey was awake. When Angel said the word awake, she said all she heard on the other end of the phone was a muffled noise and it cut off. Probably just meant that Matthew just rushed out of bed to get over here as soon as possible.

"So Humphrey, how you feeling?" my dad asked as he stood at the end of the bed. "To be honest, I feel a little tired" Humphrey said. "You've been asleep for almost three days, how the hell can you be tired?" Angel said, causing all of us to laugh, even Humphrey. "Hey sleeping really takes it out of me" he chuckled. At this point the nurse had come in with a refilled jug of water and a few cups. My mum requested it after Humphrey said he was thirsty.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Humphrey asked the nurse. The nurse looked at him and she had a face that showed she was thinking. "I do know your face from somewhere" the nurse said to Humphrey. I took a glance at the nurse and I instantly recognised her. "I know" I said. They both looked at me, Humphrey's expression was funny. He was practically begging me for the answer. "You're the same nurse who looked after him the last time he was in here" I said. Humphrey looked like he caught on to what I was saying, but she didn't. "Remember the guy who was attacked at the convenience store a few weeks ago" I said

She smiled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah, I remember you now. How the hell did you get back in here? Did you just want to see me again" the nurse said. Humphrey chuckled and said; "No, well not just that. I was getting stuff for my sister since she wasn't feeling well and some guy came from behind and… that's about as much as I can remember" Humphrey said, losing his smile. "This my second time here in less than a month. I just can't catch a break" Humphrey said. "You are seriously lucky you didn't take any damage on that pretty head on yours" she said poking Humphrey's cheeks, which made Humphrey, smile again and blush like crazy

"I heard you're getting out now" the nurse said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah, all I need to do now is get this thing off my leg and I should be good to go" Humphrey said. "Hey, I can do that now for you if you want" the nurse offered. "Could you?" Humphrey asked. "Let me just check to see if a cutter and room are free down the hall. Be back in a few minutes" the nurse said walking out of the room. "Looks like you might be heading home sooner than you thought" I said. When I said that, Humphrey didn't reply. He just looked excited

"I think she just wants to rub her hand on your leg" Angel said. Humphrey and I just laughed. "No I'm serious. I saw the way she was looking at you" Angel added. "Well she has fat all chance anyway, I've already been swayed by the most beautiful girl in the world" Humphrey said gripping my hand. "Aww" Mum, Hutch and I said in unison. Angel just made a noise that sounded like she was going to vomit.

The nurse just came back in with a disappointed look on her face. "I'm sorry honey but I don't think I can get in you, no pun, it's because I you're not my patient. But the doctor said he will be with you as soon as he can" the nurse said. "Well thanks for trying" Humphrey said sincerely. "Hope you get well soon. I hope I don't have to see a pretty boy like you again, unless it's over dinner of course" the nurse said. "I'll try and stay alive" Humphrey said. "Take care handsome" the nurse said, lightly tugging Humphreys arm before walking out

"What was that about?" Humphrey asked. "You haven't had much experience of women coming on to you have you?" Angel asked. "Not really" Humphrey admitted. "Then how did this happen?" mum asked pointing a finger between Humphrey and i. "I don't know; how did this happen?" Humphrey asked. "Well I suppose we became friends once we were set as table buddies. Then after a number of events, such as me breaking my finger and you staying with me, and just having a lot of fun as friends, I suppose it came out of nowhere" I said.

"When did you two first kiss?" mum asked, which I thought was a strange question to come from my mum. But I suppose I've heard weirder questions from her. "It was at Jessica's party I think. We were on her patio on the back, and we were talking and that's when Humphrey told me he liked me" I said. "Then I admitted my feelings, and I started rambling and Humphrey decided to shut me up by kissing me" I said, which got a giggle from the room

"Angel can I ask you a question?" Humphrey asked his sister. "Yeah sure" Angel replied. "Was Matthew there for you" he asked. "Yeah, Matthew didn't ask of work though because he was in a hurry and didn't ask. But Humphrey he was there for me" Angel said. "Then how come he isn't here?" Humphrey enquired. "Last night, he sort of, well broke down. and I told him that he could sleep in and come to see you later this afternoon, and now he's on the way" Angel said. Humphrey nodded. "Alright, as long as he was there for my favourite sister" Humphrey said grabbing Angel's ear. "I'm your only sister" Angel replied

"Humphrey!" I heard a voice shout from the door. I looked to see Matthew run in, over to Angel's side and hug Humphrey tightly. "I missed you bro" Matthew said. "Dontsquuezemesohardicantbreathe" Humphrey wheezed quickly. "Sorry bro" Matthew said getting up. "It's just that we've missed you a lot" Matthew said tapping his little sister's shoulder. "Yeah you all did, still didn't mean you needed to kill me" Humphrey joked.

"Oh Humphrey didn't you hear" Lily said. "Hear what?" Humphrey asked. "What happened to Garth" Lily added. Humphrey's face lost all humour and went into and almost emotionless like expression and rested his head back on the pillow. "I honestly don't give a fuck what happened to him" Humphrey said. "He confessed to the attack, and is being charged with assault and attempted murder" Lily said. "Will there be a trial?" Humphrey asked. "Since he confessed, no there won't be" Lily explained.

"Good" Humphrey sighed. "Means I don't have to testify" Humphrey said. "Having to relive that horrible experience..." Humphrey started, before stopping and putting his head into his hands. I heard him sniffle. Angel and I looked at each other, and almost as if we were communication telepathically, we both put our hands on Humphrey's shoulders. Although when we did that, Humphrey jumped a little. "Jesus I thought somebody was behind me" Humphrey said breathing heavily. He chuckled at his own little dramatic encounter

A gentle knock was heard at the door and we all turned to see another nurse, holding a clipboard at the door. "Is it okay if I come in?" the nurse asked. "Yeah come in" Humphrey replied wiping his nose. "Are you Mr Richards?" the nurse asked. "Yes" both Matthew and Humphrey replied. The nurse looked at them strangely. "Oh, you probably want him" Matthew said pointing to him. "Alright" the nurse said with a smile. "I'm here to take you to the cutting room"

Humphreys eyes widened in fear when she said that. "Cutting room?" he asked. "Yeah, to get this thing off" the nurse said rubbing her hand up and down Humphreys legs cast. "Phew, for a moment I was petrified" Humphrey said with his trademark smile. The nurse even chuckled too. "Don't worry I promise I won't hurt you" she said patting Humphreys head. "So shall we get it done now?" she said putting the clipboard into a pouch that was attached to the back of the bed. "Yeah the sooner it starts the sooner it's over" Humphrey said attempting to get up.

"Oh no need to get up, we need an extra bed in there anyway" she said trying to move the bed, but ended up just grunting over and over. "Here I'll get it" Hutch said. Mum and I got up of our seats to give him easier access and allowed room to move the side table so he can get behind the bed to push it. Hutch is a strong guy so he moved it no problem, but Matthew tagged on the front to pull it. Well, that was because the nurse asked him to. "Be back soon" Humphrey said as Hutch and Matthew wheeled him out of the room

"What the hell is up with the nurses here? Back at the clinic if I acted like that to a patient, there would be a harassment case brought on quicker than Michael Moore would sign up for a butter convention" mum said, which caused the room to burst into laughter. "Jeez mum calm down" Lily said. "Yeah what's brought this on?" dad asked. "It's just I never seen a guy in a condition like his be hit on by so many women" mum said.

"Is this what it's like at school?" mum asked turning to me. "What girls flirting with Humphrey?" I retorted. "Yeah". I took a few seconds to think. "Sometimes, but since we've started going out it's not so much happening" I said. "Is he like, the popular kid?" dad asked. "Not per say" I said. "He's normally reserved and to himself quite a lot, not an outgoing type of character" I said. Although, I have to admit, it was weird seeing the nurses and how they interacted with Humphrey. I didn't like it. But Humphrey is loyal, so it's not like I had anything to worry about it

_Humphreys POV_

Hutch and Matthew wheeled me into the so called cutting room and lined the bed up almost perfectly parallel to the one beside me. Matthew said he had to whizz, so he whizzed off which left me alone with the nurse, with only Hutch there to keep me company. The nurse went the bottom cupboard of the counter, and proceeded to bend down to lift up the drill thingy that cuts through the plaster casts. When she was bending down, she was in the ultimate position for a checking out

I'm a guy, so I'll admit it, she looked pretty nice. But, I didn't really find it attractive. Must be something to with the fact that I'm with Kate. But I glanced over to Hutch, and he was holding onto the right side of the bed and fully checking her out. I couldn't believe it, Hutch is supposed to be gay, and here he is checking out the swelling behind of a young female nurse. I just couldn't help but be amazed. Hutch was almost hypnotised by her backside. I think I see a little drool oozing out

"Hang on I'll be right back" the nurse said walking out. I turned to hutch and he turned his head around to meet my astonished gaze. "What?" he asked. "Are you sure your gay?" I asked. "Of course, what the hell was that supposes to mean?" Hutch asked. "I saw the way you practically drooled over her" I said. "What can't a man admire a beautiful girl" Hutch said. "Yeah, i didn't expect you to though" I said. At this moment Matthew walked back in. "Where's the nurse?" he immediately asked. "She left to get something. But I saw something that was really amazing" I said. Hutch sighed and Matthew look intrigued to hear what it was.

"She was bending over to get something in there…" I said pointing to the cupboard, "… and I saw Hutch checking her out" I told my brother. "Oh my god" Matthew gasped. "So Hutch, you gonna get it on with the nurse huh?" Matthew asked. "Maybe bounce on the bed" I added, joining in the banter. "Well, unless she has an 8 inch clit I don't think her and I would do well" Hutch said, which caused me to choke on my saliva and Matthew to burst out with laughter

The nurse came back in as soon as Matthew composed himself. "Right, let's get started" she said bending over again into the cupboard. Matthew began snickering. "I can do this" he whispered. "I'll be back in a few" he whispered walking out briskly. Hutch and I looked at each other and smiled. The nurse pulled a chair up beside me on the left with a saw lookalike rather than a drill to cut the cast. She started it up and it sounded like a vacuum cleaner that we used to have a few years ago

She pressed it to the cast, and I was surprised to see that the blade actually didn't move, it just vibrated and the vacuum sound was actually a vacuum sucking the dust particles up when that thing cut through the cast. It actually wasn't painful or even lightly sore; I just wish the name of this room wasn't 'The Cutting Room'; I would have made me a lot less nervous. Once she cut the full way from the top to the bottom of the cast, she ripped it off. No I mean it, ripped. I'm not sure whether it was because the cast was strong or because she was weak

She then brought out a huge, what I thought was a strap on. Turns out it was a strap, the one the doctor said would go around my leg. I was a little unsure; the thing looked like it was designed to cover my body rather than my leg. "So this is the strap on the doctor recommended for you" she said with a slight chuckle, she must have been reading my mind. "How the hell does that thing work" I asked. "Well it goes under you, it straps around your leg and around your waist. But because you seem to be big of build, it's going to have to be buckled under your underpants" the nurse said blushing at the last point.

"So?" I asked. "It means I have to put this on you now" she said. I felt myself flush at this point, and I think she could tell that I felt uncomfortable. "If you want your friend could do it?" she asked sympathetically. I looked at Hutch and I think he could tell how I was feeling. "Ok" I barely said. "I'll give you privacy" the nurse said walking out. Hutch and I just looked at each other. "Let's just get it over with" I said bluntly. "Yeah good idea" Hutch replied

I pulled down the jeans, to a certain point because I couldn't move my leg, and Hutch pulled them down. Then it was my boxers, I was shaking a little, more of embarrassment than fear of any kind. "Keep this between us please?" I asked. "Of course" he replied. I then pulled my boxers down, feeling my face go really warm. Hutch didn't look at me, he just lifted the strap put it below my left leg and I lifted my waist to allow the strap to slide underneath me. "Just be careful of my 8 inch clit" I chuckled trying to lighten up the air. "Believe me I am" Hutch said this time meeting my eyes; it felt a lot more relaxing.

"Is that what made Kate scream" Hutch said pointing to my Johnny Cash and the Doobie Brothers. "Yeah" I admitted. "Looks a lot better when she's around anyway" I added. Hutch just chuckled as he pulled the straps around my leg. Hutch then proceeded to the top strap; that goes around my waist. "Don't worry I won't touch them" he said as he strapped them in. Once that all was done, Hutch helped put my boxers back on and pull them to the point where I can pull them the rest of the way. Same story with the jeans

Hutch then opened the door to find the nurse standing outside holding a pair of crutches. "You all okay" she asked. "Yeah" Hutch replied. She walked in alongside him to hold the crutches onside the bed in the standing position. I moved my body around so that my leg hand out, because of the strap and the injury, I had to keep my leg 100% straight. Eventually, with the help of Hutch, I was able to balance myself on the crutches

"You are now free to go son. We just need to see you in a weeks' time to check up on you, see how you are faring" the nurse said. She then handed Hutch some papers. "Leave these with the receptionist on your way out, and I'll see you next week" she said. "Thanks" I shouted. She didn't respond, although I thought she just didn't hear me. I used the crutches to walk, well hop, out of the room. Hutch was walking slowly alongside me to make sure I didn't fall

"Hutch?" I said. "Yeah" Hutch replied. "Thanks for helping me in there. I appreciate it despite how awaited it was" I said. He patted my back. "What are friends for" he said. Just before we got the room hutch asked me a question. "Humphrey, would you mind if I got a ride home with you guys" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll make Matthew do so" I said. We hoped into the room to see Kate's family and Matthew talking.

"Ready to go home?" Angel asked. "Yeah" I sighed. "Humphrey, do you think it's alright if Harry, Allie, Summer, and Beth come around to see you at some point later today?" Kate asked. "Yeah sure, I'm sure they'll be glad to see me" I said, it would be nice to see my friends. "They want to see him next week" Hutch said handing Matthew the papers. "Ok, I'll get out of work that day" Matthew said. "Oh Matthew, can Hutch catch a ride?" I asked. "I think he can catch a ride if he makes himself available" Angel said, which got a few snickers. "Of course" Matthew replied

"Right boys and girls, I think it's time we headed home" Eve said. We all proceeded to walk to the elevator, and Winston pressed the button for the ground floor. When we got to the ground floor, Matthew and Winston said they were going to get the cars, which left me with girls and Hutch. Angel and I walked over to the desk. Angel told the girl there that an appointment had to be made for me next week. The girl was nice enough and scheduled it for this exact time next week

We all walked outside, with Kate replacing Hutch to walk with beside me as support. Although her term of support, was constantly having her hands on me, one on my shoulder and one on my ass. We sat on the benches outside. Winston was driving up to the entrance and Lily stood up and shouted "TAXI!", which got a chuckle from us. He pulled up and honked his horn. "Humphrey, I will see you later son" Eve said as she tried her best to bug me. "Bye Eve" I replied. "Bye Humphrey" Lily said patting my shoulder.

"Bye Lily" I said as she got in the car. Kate walked up to face me. "I'll see you later today alright?" Kate said. "Of course" I replied. "Bye" Kate said leaning in. "Bye" I said, and then she closed the gap and we engaged in a passionate kiss. she was really into it, which made it even better. She brought her hand around my neck and pulled me a little closer deepening the kiss. I really like this, until I heard a loud long honk. "Hurry up you two" Winston shouted from the window. Kate and I broke the kiss with a smile, and she walked over and got in the car. They waved at us before driving away

"You look like you enjoyed that" Angel said. "You can say that" I replied.

Not too soon after they drove off Matthew pulled up in his Audi. Hutch and Angel opened the front door and pushed the seat all the way back so I could fit in the car, I had to keep my leg stretched out. I managed to fit just fine, and Angel closed the door. Hutch and her got in the back and fastened their belts. Matthew set the car in gear and we drove away. I never thought I would be so glad to leave such a tall building

"So Hutch where do you live?" Matthew asked. "If you just go to your house and I can walk home from there" Hutch said. "Are you sure?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, I could use the exercise" he added. The drive from the hospital to the freeway was quiet. That was until Matthew decided to speak. "Angel, did I tell you what happened when Humphrey and Hutch were in the cutting room". I smiled when he said that, and I heard Hutch sigh loudly behind me

"What? Tell me everything" Angel said sounding extremely eager. "You know the nurse that took Humphrey away to get his cast off?" Matthew started. "Oh Yeah" Angel said. "Well Humphrey caught Hutch checking her booty out" Matthew said. "Oh Hutch, you betrayed your gayness" Angel said. "What's wrong with a man, even a gay man like me, admiring a women's beauty" Hutch said. "But you are supposed to be checking guys out" Angel said. "Anyway it doesn't matter" I said. "See" Hutch added. "He said he would only be with her if she had an eight inch clit" Matthew. "Oh my God" Angel exclaimed. "Can clits even get that big?"

We soon arrived at home, and I'm sure to Hutch's delight the journey was over. But before he left, he and Angel helped me out of the car. "Thanks slaves" I said. "Hutch do you want to come inside?" Angel asked. "No its alright, I'm going to go home. I'll come around later when Harry and Allie all come around" Hutch said. "Alright" I said. "See you all later" Hutch called as he waved and walked. "Bye" the three of us called in unison. "Try not to ogle too many girls" Matthew called. Hutch just held his hand in the air high, and gave us the middle finger

Matthew held the door open for me as I hoped my way in slowly with Angel at my side to support me. She led me to the sofa; I don't think I've ever smiled at my sofa before. "Sit" Angel commanded. "Yes master" I said. As I sat down on the soft leather, Angel lifted my leg and Matthew pushed the table forward so I can let my leg sit. "do you want anything?" Angel asked me. "No I'm good thank you" I said. Matthew walked and sat over on the arm chair and Angel joined me on the sofa

I put my head into my arm and closed my eyes. Angel tapped my side and she lifted my arm around her and she snuggled into me. I started drifting off to sleep. "Poor Humphrey" Angel said, thinking I was asleep. "You need a rest big guy" Angel said tapping my belly slightly. It didn't take long until I drifted into a daytime slumber

**A/N: Well guys, what did you think of this? Let me know what you think. Also I want to respond to this;**

"**I've been taking some, anime classes this year, and I'm thinking on turning this into an animated movie but idk, would you give me permission to use the story line? even if you do i don't think I'll be able to make it on my own"**

**If you want to talk about it message me on this or list a kik or something in your next review. I would actually like to talk about this**

**Anyway that's enough. Please Favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	58. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to this chapter. Before you read I consider you have paracetamol beside you. So much is going to happen in this chapter that you'll get a sore head from it. Hopefully you won't, but this is just a precaution. This is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Please continue the amazing support as always**

**Before I get to my favourite reviews, I want to mention a few people. First of all, the guy on PS4 "sameguy44", he is one solid dude. I'm sorry that you had to hear me say 'Lily' in my dreadful Irish accent. Wolfies soul is the next, she is as far as I know my only female viewer, and she is as cool as an ice pop**

"**I think someone can only be called an artist when he creates a masterpiece. This story doesn't only makes you one, but puts you above most of them.  
Best story I read in years." – WolfPower112**

_**Wow, that was a statement. Thanks, means a lot to read that :)**_

"**give kellylad the one of the most influential author of all time." - MERCER1992**

_**Thanks man, nice to see someone liking my work. But of all time, I don't think so. Thanks for the nomination though :)**_

"**Incredible chapter, incredible story, incredible author. I remembered when this story just started, I left a review in one of the first pages and said to myself "this is going to be a great story" and now here we are with one of the most amazing stories in the internet. I would love to see this story in a movie and Kelly thanks for creating one unforgettable story. :)  
Aguiler Alpha out" **

_**I remember your review, it was one of the few that made me think 'I should keep this up' and for that, I thank you**_

_Kate's POV_

It was just after 4 o'clock. I was lying in the living room with my mum. We were watching one of her reordered episodes of Nashville. Well she was watching it; I was too busy thinking. I was thinking about how quick this day went, considering how slow the rest of them went. Although Humphrey was only in a coma for only three days, it felt like he was in a coma for three months. Even Lily, I was surprised to see Lily up in the hospital as much as she was. I didn't even think she liked Humphrey honestly

Hutch was there for a good bit, evening going up just to sit there with him and Angel. I did learn something though; I had no idea that Hutch used to like Humphrey. That was new information. It's not like I had a problem or anything with it, Humphreys a loyal boyfriend and Hutch even said that it was ages ago. I suppose because it's because Humphrey really only was Hutch's true friend. It might surprise people to think, but Hutch isn't really that popular in school. He never had that many friends; he is usually quiet and shy. People only know him because of his 8 pack, but apart from that people actually know nothing about him.

And I guess it's been harder for him still since he was outed at Sally's party. He didn't notice it, but on the Monday we went back to school, the Monday that… Humphrey was attacked, I saw a few people giving Hutch dirty looks. I recognised their faces from the Facebook page that Humphrey showed me, the one with all those hateful messages on it. Of course they were too scared to even attempt to confront Hutch. It's exactly like Humphrey said; they're all talk and no action.

I kept glancing at the clock on the wall. I texted Allie telling her to bring Harry, Beth and Summer to come around. In order to accommodate us, the four of them will have to squeeze in the back seat of the Golf and mum will have to come back here to bring Lily over. Why did dad have to work and take the Range Rover to work? That at least has seven seats in it. "Your friends said that they would be here by four didn't they?" mum asked at the clock displayed five past four. "Yeah, late as usual" I commented

Then I heard the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil" I said as I sprung up from the sofa. I walked out into the hall to get the door. I tried to look as glum as possible without looking over the top sad. The thing is you see is that I didn't tell them that Humphrey was awake yet. When I was about to text them back at the hospital, I got that idea into my head. So I told them to come here instead of going straight to the hospital, they would meet with me here and that my mother was taking us up

But when I told my mum about this, she pointed out a loop hole in the whole plan that I'm surprised that I missed; how are we going to explain the reason she is driving to Humphrey's house? I have to admit, that was a tricky one to cover up for. But I quickly thought of an excuse. We will say that Angel wasn't feeling well and that we were going around to see her before we went to the hospital. I don't think they'll object to it. And when we arrive at Humphrey's they're going to be so surprised that they're not gonna care that I pulled this. I was thinking a little too hard, not noticing where I was going, and I walked face first into the front door

Hearing the giggles from outside the door and feeling embarrassed inside the door, I opened it to reveal four smilie faces. "Have you been drinking?" Harry joked. I rubbed my head where it hit the door. "I might has well have been" I said. "Come on in" I said pulling the door wide open. The four of them walked in as my mother was walking out of the living room. "Are you four okay to be pushed together in the car?" mum asked. "Yeah" they all replied. "Good. Well you kids wait there and I'll be right back" mum said going up the stairs.

I led them into the living room where Harry sat on the armchair, where I was supposed to sit, but I'll let it slide, and the four of us girls sat close together on the sofa. "So how was he?" Allie asked me. I told them I went to see him and came back home. "Well, not really that much to tell" I answered. "How's Angel coping?" Harry asked. "Not too good I'm afraid. She isn't well so she didn't come in today. This brings me to my question. Are you guys alright with going to see her before we see Humphrey?" I asked. "Of course", "Yeah" and "That's fine" were the responses I got. Summer just nodded her head.

The beat of footsteps coming down the stairs got us all standing ready to hit the road. "Right kids, you ready?" mum asked waving her keys around. We all followed her out of the room, but she stopped to shout up to Lily that she will be back to lift her in a while. the rest of us were waiting for mum to walk out. she unlocked the car as she was closing the front door of the house. Harry, Allie, Summer and Beth all squeezed into the back bench seat of the car while I made myself comfortable in the front passenger seat. "Harry I hope that's a pen in your pocket" Summer said. "It is" Harry said going into his pocket and pulling out a blue biro pen. That got a good laugh going

Mum got into the car as we calmed ourselves down. she didn't ask what we were laughing at, which is probably a good thing, I'm not 100% sure if she would approve of this sort of humour. Mum drove the car out and we set off for Humphrey's house. I can only imagine the surprise that would take over the back for occupants faces in a matter of minutes. "So Beth, is this your first time visiting Humphrey?" mum asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yeah it is" Beth said. It was quiet after she answered, I think everyone wanted Beth to carry on and explain why. Beth took the hint. "It's just that, well, things haven't been really good at home for me, and I just haven't been able to go" Beth answered. "So are you only allowed to go now" mum enquired. "Nope. I told my parents that I was staying in after school" Beth said. "Aren't you going worry what they say when they find out?" Summer asked. "I don't care, I want to go see Humphrey" Beth answered. I saw a smile crack on mums face on her side view mirror

Not long later after that we arrived at Humphrey's house. We had to park in the road since Matthews car was in the drive. The quadruplets in the back were quick to get out, and mum locked the car as soon as she and I were out. we walked slowly up to the door. mum decided to knock instead of ringing the doorbell. "Don't want to annoy Angel by ringing the doorbell" mum said, which I thought was a nice touch. She definitely loved this rouse that we were pulling

Matthew answered the door, just poking his head through. "Hi guys" Matthew said, sounding a little too happy for this rouse to work. I was a little nervous that they would pick it up, luckily they didn't. "We come in?" I asked, because I thought if one of them asked to see Angel he might bring up a giant question mark. "Of course" Matthew said, still sounding a little too happy. but I still think that we can get away with this yet. "Be quiet though, he's sleeping" Matthew said. 'FUCK!' I mentally screamed. "What?!" the four of them said sounding absolutely shocked. The four of them ran in and to the living room. I followed quickly behind to see them standing at the side of the room staring at something on the sofa

Humphrey was lying on the sofa, with his leg on the coffee table, with Angel cuddled up to him, both of them fast asleep. I have to admit, this was extremely cute to see. This just shows how good the bond was between them two, Humphrey was always the one who protected her and Angel was always the one he would talk to. I will truthfully admit, if Angel wasn't around, Humphrey wouldn't be the same. It's the same thing with Angel, in fact I got a sneak preview of what she would be like if Humphrey wasn't around, I didn't like it.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that he was awake?!" Allie whispered very loudly, looking like she was angry. "I wanted to surprise you" I said. Allie started jumping up acting excited, But Matthew came up and put his finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. "Sorry" Allie said. "Think the last thing he needs is to be awoken prematurely" I said. Harry, Allie, Summer, Beth and Matthew, even my mother had a grin on her face when I said that. "Oh grow up" I groaned

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to get Lily" mum said as she waved and walked out the door. "See ya mum" I said, although not too loudly, I didn't want to annoy the sleeping beauties. Mum closed the door slowly and quietly making sure to not awake the beasts. "Come in the kitchen" Matthew said, gesturing the way to go. Once in the kitchen we all sat around the table, which was literally covered in nothing. Not even dust

"Listen kids, I've gotta go to work. But you can stay, just a few rules; no fucking and no sucking" Matthew said. "Got it" I said holding a thumbs up. "Aww" Allie said sounding disappointed. "Hehe, just don't break any thing" Matthew said and with that, he left through the back door. probably didn't want to annoy his siblings

"Surprised Matthew isn't as close to Humphrey as Angel" Summer said. I just turned to look through the kitchen door to see Angel's back towards us, holding onto Humphrey like she has nothing else. "Do you think it bothers Matthew not being as close to his brother and sister as they are too each other" Allie commented. "I think it does a bit" I said turning back around to the table. "I mean by the looks of things, Angel's world collapsed when Humphrey wasn't here. But Matthew was gone for a week and she didn't seem fazed" Beth said

"Although, if you ask me, I think there a little too close for a brother and sister" Harry said. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "I mean look, they are cuddling on the sofa. That's something couples do, not brothers and sisters" Harry answered. "How do you interact with your sister?" Bath asked; I was thinking the exact same thing. "I hate her, she's an annoying little brat" Harry answered. "Well she is only 5" Beth added.

"I mean Kate; would you and Lily be that close?" Harry asked, trying to get me to back him up. "Well we are really close, but I wouldn't say we would cuddle on the couch" I stated. "See" Harry said, sounding like he had won. "But it's different for them" I said motioning my head to the kids on the sofa. "How so" Harry asked. "Well, I mean, they lost their parents at a young age, all they really had was each other. They became reliant on each other since they had no one else really, Angel even said she considers Humphrey a role model" I said. Harry nodded in understanding. "I suppose"

"What the hell?" I heard a girl's voice say behind me. I turned to see Angel rubbing her eyes standing in the doorway. "We came around to see Humphrey" I said. "I know that, but you could have at least told me what time you were coming, give me time to look nice for my guests" Angel said, which got all of us smiling. "What about your pillow over there, is he awake yet?" Allie asked eagerly. "No not yet he's still snoozing. I wish I was, I'm tired as fuck" she said.

She pulled up the empty chair and sat with us. "So, how do you young kids know Humphrey?" Angel asked. "Were all his buddies at school, and Kate's his emotional companion and lover" Beth said. "Believe me I know that" Angel said shooting a look at me. I couldn't help but laugh. "How did you guys even get in without waking me up?" Angel asked. "Matthew asked us to be extremely quiet when we came over" Harry answered. "But still I'm surprised it didn't wake me, not at all surprised it didn't wake him" Angel chuffed. "How so?" I asked. "Humphrey is the deepest sleeper. For example I remember there was a storm a few years ago that cut the power for a few seconds and came back on again. but when it did, the alarm malfunctioned. And blared for around 5 minutes, Matthew couldn't get it off. We ended up just unplugging it completely. Not only did he sleep through the storm, he was completely unaware of the war siren blaring in our house" Angel said, which made us all laugh

"Kate, what do you notice about Humphreys sleeping?" Allie asked me. everyone looked at me eager for a response. "Well I'm not really sure. We don't really sleep when we're together" I said, which got a few glares. "Plus he tires me out so much I'm knocked out anyway" I said. "Way to go bro" Angel said looking in the living room fist bumping the air. We all giggled at Angel's energetic response

Once we calmed, I took a glance back into the living room, and to my surprise, Humphrey was still sleeping on the sofa, didn't even move a milometer. "Angel, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Harry asked. "Yeah sure, ask away" Angel said. "Do you think maybe a little too close to Humphrey?" he asked. all of us girls glared at him, he didn't need to ask that. That was a question that should not be asked.

"I don't think so" Angel replied, oddly enough not annoyed at the question. "What makes you say that?" she asked Harry. "I mean you are talking about his sex life openly here. Like that's something that little sisters don't talk about with their big brother" Harry said. "Yeah, I mean Humphrey's a cool guy" Angel said. "But it's just, I've never seen a brother and sister so close" Harry added. I was getting a little nervous, I'm scared he was going to cross boundaries with Angel. "Well I don't really know. Humphrey and I have always been this close, I was always really shy and he would always help me feel confident. He always said I was pretty, and that I could get any guy I wanted. If it wasn't for him encouraging me all the time, I don't think I would be the amazing and funny person I am today. I mean after mum and dad died, I had nobody but Humphrey. he was always there for me when I needed him, even if it was for the most stupid of reasons, like if I wake up in the middle of the night hungry, he would take me downstairs and make me a sandwich, if I needed help with my homework, he would always offer a helping hand. He is the best, funniest, caring and most amazing brother in the world. And he is the best friend that I can ask for"

I think Angel's story tugged at our heart string a little; it certainly did mine. The emotions I was feeling were interrupted by a loud ding dong noise. It took my brain a few micro-seconds that it was the doorbell ringing. Angel shot out of the room to go and answer it. I looked over to see Humphrey put his hand over his face. All of us got up and walked into the living room to see the awoken. Humphrey groaned in frustration, like everyone does when they have been woken up suddenly by an unexpected noise.

"Humphrey!" Allie and Beth squealed as they both ran over to the either side of him and kneeled down to wrap him in a hug between them. "Hey ladies" Humphrey said blinking his eyes a few times. Summer then went around to the back of the sofa and joined in the hug. He looked a little startled by the new addition to the hug, but he didn't seem to kind. "Kate, Harry" Humphrey called. "Get in here" he said motioning us to him. even big, tough, masculine Harry looked a little giddy when he and I joined the hug. It only lasted a few more seconds, and we broke off the hug orgy. "Hey, how come I didn't get one" Hutch said as he walked over, guess he was the one at the door

"Come here then" Humphrey said as he motioned his hands out wide, offering a hug to him. Hutch kneeled down to hug him for a few seconds before breaking off the embrace. Angel came over and pecked her brother on the cheek, which Humphrey looked a little disgusted by. It ended up that we all sat around Humphrey. Angel, Summer and I were on the sofa with Beth and Hutch on the arm rests and Harry sitting on the coffee table

There was idle chatter among ourselves, Humphrey and I just sat together holding hands. I missed his soft gentle touch. Nothing needed to be said. I was enjoying this, until I felt a buzz in my pocket. When I brought out my phone, I realised it was a text, from Lily. It read '_I won't be coming over 2 H's_'. I assume that H meant Humphrey. I showed it to him and he asked me to reply asking why. I replied and I got a reply almost instantly. '_Mum grounded me'. _Humphrey again asked me to reply why. A minute later, *buzz*buzz*. I looked at the reply and to say it shocked me was an understatement. '_Mum caught me masturbating in the shower'. _Humphrey was even wide eyed as well. "That's still no reason to ground someone" Humphrey said. I agreed and replied what he said. Then her reply came through. '_I was caught doing it irregularly. I'll tell you later'_. Humphrey and I just ended up giggling to each other, which caught the attention of everyone else.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked. "Nothing" Humphrey and I both replied in union. "So how are you feeling Humphrey?" Allie asked. "To be honest, I feel a lot better now that my sister, my girlfriend, and my friends are here" he said. Everyone smiled at that. "And Harry's here too" he added, to which Harry's response was simply raising his middle finger up slowly. For the first time I think in about a week, I was truly content. The atmosphere was great, it felt like everything was back to normal, the way it should be

We talked about school for the next hour. Well when I say talked, it was just Humphrey asking questions. There was a lot of curiosity in his mind. He asked stuff like;

"_How did people react when they heard what happened?". _Harry was the one who answered this question. "Humphrey, people were absolutely devastated to hear what happened. They were talking it about non-stop, all they wanted to know what sort of sick fucker, would do such a thing to such a good, respect, and friendly guy like you. I remember a few ones in our class were crying, even me. even Mr Williamson, and he has a heart of stone"

"_Did anyone suspect it was Garth?"_. Beth decided to answer this one. "Everyone had their suspicions, giving what happened between you guys earlier in the day, and at numerous house parties. He denied it, but everyone had the feeling that something fishy was going on. Then, yesterday when we saw two policemen walk into our classroom, our suspicions were confirmed"

"_How did people react when they found out it was Garth". _Summer decided to answer this one. "I'm going to keep this answer short and direct to the point. Because I feel if I let this drag on, that I'll only be wasting your time. Because I think if I can get this out quick, it will show simply how we all felt. Because I don't think detail is important. Well, to get directly to the answer without further or do, everyone was disgusted and revolted"

So much for short and sweet huh?

He then directed one question at me. it broke my heart when he asked.

"_Did you miss me?" _he asked gripping my hand. I felt tears produce in my eyes when he asked me that. "Of course I did. From the second I found out what happened, to the second you woke up. I literally couldn't function without you. I couldn't even think straight". I felt him clutch my hand. "I just…" I started, and stopped when I felt something on my lips. I opened to see Humphrey's lips on mine. I smiled and kissed back. Humphrey ran his hand through my hair and held my neck, to bring me closer. I was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much. I feel a light tingle in my stomach

"Humphrey, Kate please" I heard someone complain, not totally sure who it was, it was probably Beth. "Yeah I'm a diabetic" Harry said. This got all of us giggling. "So Humphrey, this is a question that I have to ask if you don't mind?" Summer said. "Go ahead, ask away" Humphrey replied. "Did you dream while you were asleep" Summer asked. "You mean like ten minutes ago, or my coma?" Humphrey replied. "Coma" Summer replied gingerly

"Yeah I did. Multiple dreams in fact" Humphrey said. "Would like to tell us what happened in them?" Angel asked.

"Well the first one was really strange. I woke up, in the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, in this very room. And Angel and Kate walked through, saying stuff like they had me discharged because they wanted to take care of me", everyone had strange looks on their faces. "It was so real I didn't even think it was a dream, that was until I saw Matthew standing in the corner of the room wearing my mother's old clothes" he said. "What?" Angel asked. "Yep. I remember what he said to me when I stood up. He said 'Good to see you Humphrey. what are you wearing you look like a 1960's transvestite'" Humphrey said, which got us in stitches. "This is when he was wearing women's clothing?" Summer asked through her laughter.

"What else was there?" I asked. "Well I actually don't remember what happened after in that dream, but I can't look at Matthew the same anymore" he answered. "What about your other dreams? Do remember much of them?" Hutch asked. "The only other one was, and this was strange, Kate and I were cops" Humphrey said. I was a little taken back by this, I never imagined myself in a police uniform. "Please tell me this isn't one of _those_ dreams is it?" Angel asked. "No" Humphrey chuckled. "besides we weren't in uniform or anything, we were detectives" Humphrey added. "Oh good, it's not a wet dream" Angel said.

"Well all I remember was, Kate and I were investigating a major bank job that had just taken place. And we went into a bed and breakfast that was near the scene of the crime. We walked in, and the girl who was actually the receptionist at the hospital, was the receptionist at this B&amp;B. and when we walked in, we introduced ourselves. The girl then said 'Is this some kind of bust?', to which…" Humphrey took a few seconds to giggle to himself. This should be good. "… to which Kate replied. 'yeah its very impressive but not as good as mine'"

The response to that from all of us was in your face, out loud, rolling on the floor like laughter. Hutch was actually rolling on the floor. There was just constant laughing for a full minute in the Richard's household. Once we all calmed down and settled down I spoke. "That actually sounds like something I would say" I said, which added a few more giggles.

(Time Skip 2 hours)

The next two hours were passed by just telling stories, jokes, and everyone else bringing up funny dreams they had. Then Angel raised her hand up. "Who wants to play a game?" she asked. "I don't think I'm up for Call of Duty Angel?" Humphrey said. "Not that sort of game" Angel said. "Well that depends on what the game is" Hutch said, for the second time today, someone has guess the exact same thoughts as me.

"It's a game I played with friends at school; Never have I ever" Angel said. "That's a drinking game" Humphrey added. "Don't worry bro, it was with orange juice not liquor" Angel said. "That could be fun" Summer said. "Great, shall we use orange juice or coke. Or other drinks if you prefer" Angel said. "Coke I think. If I go home smelling of anything else my mum would get suspicious" Hutch said. "Right, I'll get the cups" Angel said. "I'll get the coke" Allie said following Angel into the kitchen

They came back out swiftly after, with the cups already filled to the brim. One knock to them and it would be a surprise flash flooding of carbonated sugar. "Okay, the last one to have any drink in there glass wins" Angel said. "Remember, you only drink if you have done the thing that the other person says they never did" Angel added. Like we don't know how the game works. "And whatever we say, stays between us only" I added, just to keep any secrets we might reveal safe. Everyone agreed to that. "Who wants to go first" Humphrey asked. "I think our host" Summer said gesturing to Angel

"Alright uhhh" Angel said thinking for a few seconds. "Never have I ever been drunk that when I wake up in the morning I can't remember the night before" Angel said. "Allie lifted her glass and took a sip", which caused all of us to look at her. "I remember that night" Harry said. We all looked, signalling for Harry to tell us. "I had to walk her home, which was no easy task. And when I brought her to the door, her mother answered with her hand on her hip. i carried her to her bed, she was out cold. Hen as I was leaving, her mum wanted to have a chat with me. Basically it was about the party, and I defended her saying that the beer was quite strong and I suppose she had no clue what she was doing. Her mum offered me the sofa, which I accepted. And that was all she wrote" Harry said

"Ok my go" Summer said lifting her glass. "Never have I ever skipped school" Summer said, which was a complete lie. Everyone apart from Hutch took a sip, which was expected. "Okay my turn" Harry said raising his glass. "Never had I ever had sex with Humphrey" Harry said with a smile on his face, looking directly at me. I took a sip of my drink, and so did Summer. "WHAT?" I asked in amazement after swallowing. "What? What?" Summer asked confused holding out her phone. "Didn't you hear what Harry's statement was?" Allie asked. "I was texting my mother, sorry I didn't realise we started again" she stated. Putting the phone away. "What his thing?" Summer asked. "Never had I ever had sex with Humphrey" Harry repeated. Summer's face went bright red, like a huge ass fire engine. "Of all the fucking times you were thirsty" Angel said. We just laughed away at her embarrassment. Of all times.

"Just to be clear to all of you, Summer and I did not have sex" Humphrey added still laughing. "There's only one woman in here that has the privilege of drinking to that" He said wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "You're just lovely" I said to him. "You're just horny" Angel said from behind me. I felt Humphreys hand move and slap Angel. "I am though" I whispered

"Right my go" Allie said. "Never have I ever been caught having sex by my parents" she said looking at me. I took a sip, a large sip. I felt they were going to start ganging up on me so I decided to beat them to it and get it over with. Harry and Beth looked surprised. "I never heard this" Harry stated. "Humphrey was over at mine and we were caught. End of story" I said. I didn't exactly want to relive that night

"Okay, let's turn this on them" Humphrey whispered to my ear. "My go" he called raising his drink. "Never have I ever had sex with Harry" he said. We waited eagerly, but Allie didn't take a sip of her drink. She looked down and Harry looked away as well. "Awkward" Angel said. "My go" Hutch said, which brought Harry and Allie's faces back up to meet the rest of us. "Never have I ever peed my pants in public" Hutch said. Summer was the one to take a sip. "Explain this" Harry said nudging her. "I was watching Anchor man 2 in the cinema" she said

"Okay, my go" I called out. "Never have I ever had to show a guy how to unhook my bra" I said. Allie lifted her glass and took a sip. "Really" Humphrey said looking at Harry. "Wait I thought you two haven't done it?" Angel asked. "We haven't done it, but it doesn't mean that we haven't fooled around" Harry said. "But still, it's not that hard to unhook a bra" Humphrey said, although I'm usually the one who unhooks mine. "But to be fair to Harry, my bra hooks at the front and I suppose that excuses him" Allie said. "Fair enough" Humphrey said

"Right, my go" Summer said. "Never have I ever slept with Humphrey" Summer said. To my surprise Angel and I both took a sip. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What, when I used to have nightmares, I went into Humphrey's room and we slept together" Angel added. She took the term 'slept' literally. "No I mean as in had sex" Summer added. "that's not what the statement was. Besides, that one was already used. If you were paying attention"

"Okay, this is an interesting one I have. Can I go?" Angel asked. No one answered and she took that as the signal to keep going. "Never have I ever had a gay experience" she said. Humphrey, Harry, and Summer took a sip of their drinks. "Whoa, what the hell. I'm the gay one here and you two straight poles have had same sex contact before me?!" Hutch asked sounding surprised. Perfectly reflecting the reaction of the rest of us

"I want to hear this. Harry you first" Angel said. "My cousin and I used to jerk off together for a while before he moved away" Harry answered. "Humphrey?" Angel asked, I was curious as well. I never thought Humphrey would be the type to experiment. "Camp a few years ago. In my cabin, there was this gay kid…" Humphrey started. "It was Hutch wasn't it?" Angel asked. "No it wasn't" Humphrey responded. "And he was a nice guy, friendly enough. Then I was in the shower room, he came up behind me. commented saying I looked nice and stuff, then he grabbed 'me'. I didn't stop it, and after a while I arrived. Then he left" Humphrey said. "So, it was just a reach around" Angel asked. "Yeah, but I moved on from it. then I met the most beautiful woman in the world to reach around anytime she wants" Humphrey said. "I didn't expect you to be so honest" I admitted. "Well, I don't want to keep any secrets from you" he said rubbing my head.

"Does it bother you?" Humphrey asked. his voice sounded worried all of a sudden. His expression reflected the same emotion. It broke my heart to see him like that. "No it doesn't. I love you Humphrey, you big gullible idiot" I said smiling and rubbing our noses together. "Good, I was worried for a second you were going to leave" Humphrey said. "I wouldn't leave you over something like that. There's nothing wrong with experimenting" I said holding his arm. he kissed me on the lips briefly. "I love you so much" he whimpered.

"Summer, come on tell us yours?" Harry said. That caught both Humphrey and I's attention. "I was on Omegle on time and me and this girl fingered ourselves on cam" Summer said. "Dirty girl" Hutch said, which got us laughing.

We then decided to abandon the game after that, things had probably gotten a little too personal.

It was coming up to half six. "Listen guys, I think we need to head home" Harry said. "Yeah, don't want keep mum and dad waiting" Summer said. "Yeah lets go" Allie said getting up. "Humphrey, I'll see you later" Allie said hugging him. Summer joined in to saying the same thing. They ended the embrace and said their farewells to Angel and i. "Listen Humphrey" Harry said, knelling down on his knee. "Oh Harry, yes" Humphrey faked gasped. "I'm not proposing you idiot" Harry said

"I'm having a party at my place on Saturday for Allie's 16th" Harry said. "And I was wondering, and hoping, if you could come" Harry asked. "I don't know Harry" Humphrey said sounding unsure. "Remember Humphrey Kate lives a few houses away from me. So if you want, you could stay at hers afterwards" Harry said. I saw the pleading in his eyes. "I'll think about it" I replied. I could see the happiness in Harry's eyes, even though he was only griming. "See ya buddy" Harry said tapping his shoulder.

After a lengthy waving goodbye session, the three amigos and Harry were gone. This just left Hutch, Angel, Humphrey and I alone in the house. "I'm going to go watch some TV in my room" Angel said getting up. But as she walked behind the sofa, she wrapped her hand around the back of Humphrey. she then let go and retreated to upstairs. Hutch Took Angel's spot on the sofa beside me. "Well, I'm going to make a phone" call I said getting up. "Is it about the 'flower'" Humphrey said putting fingers up to invert quotations for flower, referring to Lily. "Yeah" I replied. "Let me know how it goes" Humphrey asked. "Okay" I answered. I walked into the kitchen to get a little privacy

_Humphreys POV_

Kate went into the kitchen to ring Lily. I have to admit it is weird to know that Lily was caught masturbating in the shower. But I wanted to know what the hell she meant by 'Irregularly'. I looked over to see Hutch staring at me, or into space that happened to be me. "And then there were two" Hutch said. "Yeah" I answered. I yawned and stretched my arms up in the air, and I felt my shirt lift up a little. I looked over to see Hutch looking at the exposed skin

"Can I help you?" I asked Hutch, that staring was a little too much. "Sorry" Hutch said. I looked around me for the TV remote, I had it on me before I fell asleep. I felt it behind me and I reached around and brought it out, to turn on the TV. I looked over to see Hutch staring at my crotch area again. "Hutch why are you looking at me like that" I asked. "Oh sorry" Hutch said. I lowered the volume on the TV and turned to face him, to which I caught him looking at my crotch area again

"Seriously Hutch, why the hell are you looking there" I asked, a little frustrated. "I'm sorry" he said again, avoiding my eyes. "Wait is with you" I asked. "It's just, I saw it earlier" he said pointing to the area where he had focused a lot of attention on. "So?" I asked. "It's just that, you know how I am right?" he said. "What?" I asked confused at the statement. "I'm gay Humphrey, I like big floppy dick. And when I saw it today, I couldn't help but, like it" Hutch said, face beaming like a meth lab caught fire.

"Like it?" I asked. "Humphrey, I used to like you. But eventually I got over it. But earlier, when I saw that monster, it was like a dream come true" he said. "Monster?" I asked. "It's just when I saw it, I had this huge urge to touch it" he said. "But you didn't" I replied. "Because I retrained myself until I got home" Hutch said, then he covered his mouth. "Got home?" I asked. he didn't answer, he just looked away. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Hutch. Tell me" I requested. "I jerked off where I got home" he admitted. "To the thought of your monster" he said. "Wow" I said. I have to admit, I was shocked. "I never thought I would be the object of a gay fantasy" I said. "I'm sorry Humphrey" he said getting up. "I understand if you don't want to see me again" Hutch said as he walked away. "Hutch!" I shouted. He stopped in his tracks and brought his eyes to meet mine. "Sit the fuck down" I commanded. Hutch did exactly as I said

"I'm not mad, or upset by this you know" I reassured. It shocked me yes, but I didn't honestly feel bothered by this. "I felt guilty, I felt like I was sort of abusing you in a way" Hutch said. "You weren't abusing me" I said chuckling. "You don't think it's weird that I jerked off to thinking of your Wang" Hutch said. "Hey, there are worse things you can do" I said. "Are you still my friend" Hutch asked. "Of course man" I said. A look of relief arrived on Hutch's face. "You gotta relax man" I said holding my hand out. Hutch reached out to return the handshake. "You did wash your hands afterwards?" I asked pulling my hand away. "Yeah" Hutch said chuckling a little. I returned my hand to where it was and shook Hutch's hand

At that moment Kate walked out of the kitchen putting her phone into her pocket. "I'm back" she said getting in between Hutch and I, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "SO what you guys talking about?" Kate asked. "I just can't believe Humphrey got action before me" Hutch said. "I didn't get any action" I said. "Listen as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm going to go home. I promised mum I would be home before it gets too dark" Hutch said. "Well see ya after dude" I said. "Yeah, see ya after" he said walking away. "Bye Kate" Hutch said rubbing her head. "Bye Hutch" Kate said. "Bye Angel" Hutch shouted up the stairs. "Bye God" Angel shouted down. And Hutch walked out the door

"Well did you find anything out about Lily?" I asked. "Apparently, when she was in the shower she was using mums expensive shower gel to stimulate herself" Kate said. "Wow, she was right. That was irregular" I said

"So Humphrey I need to ask you something now?" Kate asked, shuffling closer to me, if that was possible. "Yeah" I answered. "Did you miss me?" she asked. "Well I had you in my dreams, so I wasn't really without you" I answered. "But isn't there anything else" she asked seductively. "Yeah, maybe a couple of things" I said looking down at her chest. "You want to see?" she whispered. "yes please" I said. In a matter of seconds, Kate lifted her shirt above her shoulders, and revealed the light blue bra that she was wearing. "I love that colour" I said. "But I love what its covering even more" I said before kissing her neck

"Ohh Hummy" she moaned. I reached around and unclipped her bra from the back. "Didn't need to show me that" I said, which got a smile across her beautiful face. She then removed the bra, which exposed her perfect breasts. "Can i?" I said, contemplating whether to grab them or not. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her right breast. "Oh Humphrey I missed your touch" she moaned. "I missed the way you feel" I whispered in her ear

I moved to her neck, and began kissing it which caused her to shiver in pleasure. I moved my way down from her neck to her breasts slowly. "You like that?" I asked as I licked around her left nipple. "Yes" she whimpered. "Suck it" she begged. I did what she asked of me. "Oh god hummy" she moaned as I sucked her nipple and fondled her breasts. This moment was perfect

"IN THOSE HOLLYWOOD NIGHTS, IN THOSE HOLLYWOOD HILLS" Kate's phone blurted out. I shit myself because I thought Bob Segar had walked into the room. Kate answered her phone. "Hi mum" she said. "Alright" she said. "Okay see ya soon" she said, and she hung up. "Mum said she she's on her way to lift me, wants me home" she said. I groaned in disappointment. "Come on, do it again before she gets here" Kate begged, putting my hand back on her right breast. I returned to sucking the left nipple

"Oh that feels so good" she said. I loved it when she moaned in pleasure, she really does become irresistible. She held the back of my head to hold me close. "Jesus Christ I leave for a few minutes, I come down here because I hear good music. And what so I see instead of Bob Segar, Boobs Sucked" I heard Angel say from the stairs. I shout back and Kate quickly covered her exposed chest. "Oh please carry on, just let me know when it stops so I can get a drink" Angel said walking back up the stairs

"I think we should contain ourselves before the police catch us" Kate said. "Yeah I suppose" I answered annoyed. "sure we can do this again" Kate said clipping her bra back on. "Soon" I pleaded. "Soon as possible" Kate said putting her shirt back over her. She smiled and leaned into kiss me. then we heard a horn form outside. "Bye baby" Kate said kissing me on the cheek before getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she opend the door. "Yeah" I said. "Bye Katiepie" I shouted. "Bye Hummy" she shouted back

Shortly after she left, Angel danced down the stairs. "Kate is away I see. Does this mean you got your daily calcium intake" Angel said standing behind the sofa. "Shut up" I said. Then Angel handed me a napkin. "You have something on your chin" she laughed. As I wiped my chin I realised that she was sonly joking. Angel returned t where she was a few hours ago, snuggling up to me on the sofa. "Try not to suck my tits Humphrey" Angel said. "I'll try not to" I responded. Angel relaxed and rested her head o my chest. Although unlike earlier, we didn't nap, we just lay there awake enjoying the show on TV. Had no idea what it was, but it was funny enough

(Time skip to 9:00pm)

"Angel?" I said nudging her. "Yeah" she responded. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm pretty exhausted" I said. "So am I. I might hit the sack as well" she said getting up to stretch her arms. "I might need assistance getting up the stairs" I asked. "Sure, I'll be right behind you as you make one step at a time" she said turning off the TV. I got up, and after settling into the crutches, hoped to the bottom of the stairs, in which in that time Angel did all the bed time checks, back door locked etc.

I handed Angel the crutches and grabbed hold of the banisters at the side of the stairs. "Right here we go" I said beginning to make my way up the stairs. I made my way up one at a time, at the pace of an elderly turtle. I tried to go a little faster, I didn't want to hold Angel up. That was not a good idea. I misplaced my footing and fell, but I didn't hit the ground. Angel brought her hand around and caught me. "You okay" she asked fearfully. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me"

I went back up just going up one step at a time at a slow pace until I eventually got to the top of the stairs. Angel handed me the crutches and I hoped to my room. Angel walked in and took my quilt of and left it on the ground, she then position two pillows at the bottom of the bed for my leg to rest on. "Angel hold on to me" I requested as I balanced myself to set the crutches aside, which she did. I lifted my shirt off and unbuckled by jeans.

"Take them off when you lie down, it will be a lot easier" she suggested. That sounded like a good idea. Once I was lying down, Angel helped pull my jeans down, and she first saw the strap I had to wear. "SO how do I get this off" she asked. "I'll unstrap it here and you can pull it down through" I said, I hope this would work. I don't want to expose my cock to two people today.

It actually worked, but the problem in the morning was getting it on, in which I will have to expose myself. Hey, that can wait to the morning. "Angel, can you get me a glass of water please" I asked. "Sure" she said walking out of my room. I pulled the quilt up and over me. Angel returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, and she had stripped down to her black underwear. She was getting ready for bed

"Thanks Angel. You really are the best sister" I said. She left the glass on my nightstand and turned on the bedside light. "Night Angel" I said as she got off the bed. But she closed the door, with her still inside my room and turning off the main light. "What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't respond. she just turned around and went to the other side of the bed, and hoped in beside me. I suppose I can let her sleep in here tonight

"You don't mind do you" Angel asked. "Not at all" I said, and with that she snuggled up to me for the third time today. But, I heard a sniffle. And when I looked down Angel had her face planted to my chest, and I could feel the teardrops landing on them. I wrapped my arms around my weeping baby sister and rubbed my hand along her back, she said it calms her when I do that. "Please don't leave me again Humphrey" she whimpered. I held her close, kissed the top of her head. I turned the night light off, and fell asleep. "I Love you Humphrey" she whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back. I couldn't have asked for a better sister

**A/N: SO to recap this chapter, Kate's prank failed, Harry thinks Angel and Humphrey are too close, Lily was caught in private entertainment, Humphrey had funny dreams, he had camp experiences, Hutch jerked to Humphrey, and Kate was horny. But, Humphrey saw how important he was to Angel's life. She really loves him**

**So that's it guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out :)**


	59. Don't You Remember?

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the 59****th**** chapter of this story. I hope you guys are prepared, because you are about to find out a whole bunch of new information, that you probably were or weren't expecting. Hope you enjoy it, and please continue the amazing support you guys have always done. **

**Also a shout out to 'Wolfies soul'. Her and I have been talking over the last few days and I think we've became really close friends. She is literally the coolest girl ever, like minus 20 degrees cool. **

"**I always love reading your new chapters and even rereading old chapters. Thanks for continuing your great work of art!  
P.S. I am a girl!" – Angel Kimber**

_**I'm glad you enjoyed it. And you're a girl, that's awesome. Looks like 'Wolfies Soul' might have some competition for my favourite female viewer :)**_

"**Wow man great chapter you had me smiling ear to ear throughout the chapter. Give this man an Oscar and motivation to keep inspiring people with your work. I know I don't review on every chapter you post but I love your work and I read every single word and it just makes me happy inside. Thank you" – RainbowToasterCake**

_**I really have nothing to say apart from; you are awesome and thank you :)**_

_Humphreys POV_

I awoke to hear the *pss* sound, the sound someone makes when they are trying to get your attention but don't want others to here that you are trying to get their attention. I opened my eyes to see my brother Matthew in the doorway. "Wake up sleepy heads" he said. "Shh, don't wake her" I said moving my head to gesture to the sleeping beast laying her head on my chest. "Oh alright" Matthew said no whispering. "I just didn't want you to sleep in too late. It's nearly noon" Matthew whispered. "Don't worry I'll be up soon" I said rubbing my eyes. "Right, well, I gotta go. Remember phone, and I'll be here in a matter of minutes if you need me" he whispered waving. "Bye" I said waving back gently

I heard Matthew walk down the stairs, didn't even attempt to go down quietly. Then I heard him slam the door. Then slam the door on his car. And to top it all off, rev the engine to the point where I'm surprised he didn't flood it. Then, to the thankful ears of mine, he was away. I sighed, and looked down at the sleeping Angel. I smiled. Why was I blessed with such an amazing and loving sister? I don't know what I deserved to have her in my life. I rubbed her hair gently and kissed her head, before resting my head back on the pillow

"Thanks Humphrey" I heard Angel say. "Ohh, didn't realise you were awake" I said rubbing my eyes again. "Yeah" she said rubbing her head on my chest. "Did Matthew wake you?" I asked, feeling myself becoming more awake. "Nope, I've been awake since ten" Angel said. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" I asked. "I was too comfortable, plus I don't really get to sleep with you much" Angel said with a little chuckle

"Angel, you used to come in my room every couple of weeks, late at night, and I used to let you sleep in my bed" I said, chuckling back. "Yeah, but you only let me because I was scared" Angel. "To be honest, I would've let you anyway, even if you said you weren't" I said rubbing her hand. "Well, then, can I tell you something" Angel said. "Yu can tell me anything sis" I said. "I was only scared a few times, most of them were just excuses to just sleep in here" Angel said

"Ohh" I replied, I didn't expect to hear that if anything. "Are you mad?" Angel asked. "What? No, of course not, why the hell would I be mad" I asked. "I lied to you" Angel said. "It's not that big of a deal sis. Come here give me a hug" I said. Angel pulled herself up and I wrapped my arms around her. "I just wanted to cuddle my teddy bear" she said. "Listen, I think this teddy wants to get up" I said. "Well, I'm going to change into something else" Angel said jumping out

"I'll be back in a few minutes alright" Angel said looking at me from the doorway. "Okay" I said. Angel smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. I was wearing the same boxers as I was wearing yesterday. That reminded me of what I was dreading for this morning, or this afternoon I should say as it has now just gone past 12 according to my clock. Angel was going to have to dress me. I feel a little uncomfortable about that for some reason

A few minutes later she came back in, but instead of wearing the black underwear, she changed to wear that bright pink underwear, that she knows I think don't suit her. And she was wearing strong deodorant and her rather nice perfume. "What's wrong Humphrey? You feel alright?" she asked concerned. "Angel, there's just this one thing" I said. "What is it?" she asked kneeling beside me on the bed. "I need help getting dressed" I admitted, avoiding eye contact. "I'll help you, it's alright" Angel said soothingly. "Angel, the thing is, well the strap has to go underneath my boxers, which means…" I said, feeling my cheeks go red, which made me not want to finish the sentence

"So" Angel scoffed. "Humphrey, you are my brother. And I will help you any way I can" Angel said gripping my hand. I smiled and nodded at her. "Right, let's get some clothes out" she said getting up and going over to my drawers. She showed me the first t shirt she picked out. It was a blue unbranded t shirt. She asked if it was alright. I said it was. It was the same story with the jeans, and the socks. But it was different when she went into my underwear draw. She pulled out my blue boxers; ones that had the words 'hot dog' across the top and pictures of hot dogs all around it. She laughed and said; "I like these". "You should. You bought all those puny ones to me as my birthday present" I responded. "Yeah. Because I liked them. And let's face it, they are so you" she said. "Yeah true" I answered

She pulled over the quilt off the bed and revealed the boxers that, not only had I been wearing the night before, but since Monday, the day I was hurt. "Here" Angel called, getting my attention. She threw my t-shirt at me. "You can put your t shirt on" she said. "How does it work again Ms?" I said sarcastically holding my t-shirt up. "Well its simple really" Angel replied returning my sarcastic enthusiasm. She came over took t-shirt of me. "Hold out your arms" she requested. I did as she said, and she slipped arms through the short sleeves and she pulled it down my torso

"There that wasn't so difficult was it" Angel replied. "I'm a big boy now" I replied, putting on my child like voice and clapping. Angel smiled and lifted up a pair of black socks. "I can put on one and you can put on the other" I said. I didn't want her to do absolutely everything, especially since she did put my t-shirt on me. "Alright, I can get left since you can't get really reach that foot" she said. She did that, and I brought my foot up towards my torso. "Wow I didn't know you were so flexible" she said. "Well you never really seen me in the bedroom" I said winking at her. She slapped my right leg playfully as I left it back. "You tease" she remarked

"Right then" she said. Angel then carefully sat on my thighs, to test to make sure she wasn't hurting any of my sore bones. "SO what do I have to do?" she asked. "Well I have to take these off, and then get the strap on" I said. "Right off?" she asked. I nodded. I felt the nerves coming back, but I tried to supress them. "Okey Dokey" she said. She lifted herself up on her knees and she put her hands into the waistband and pulled my boxers down. I felt my hand shake with nerve and face go red. She pulled them right down to my socks

"Wow, I thought you were kidding when you said were a big boy" Angel said with a little chuckle. I could tell she was looking at me, looking to hear my smart response. I didn't say anything. I couldn't even look at her. I just looked to the left. "Humphreys what's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Nothing, I'm just a little embarrassed. Didn't think I would be so exposed" I said. "So helpless" She sat up and brought her hand up underneath my chin, and turned my face to meet hers.

"Humphrey don't speak like that" she said, almost as if she was scolding me. "Sorry" I said. "Look, would it help if you saw my private area as well" Angel suggested. "No I don't think so. But thanks for trying to make me feel better" I said. Angel seemed to ignore what I said. She elevated herself using her knees and she pulled her panties aside. "Look" she said, and I saw that she was showing me the pink lips of her vagina. "Okay Angel I get it" reaching up and pulling her restraining hand away which caused the panties to return to their normal position

"There, we're even now" she said sitting back down. I smiled and looked at her to see her smiling back. "You really a weird person you know that" I said. "What why" she asked setting the strap beside my leg. "Sisters don't really their pussy to their older brothers" I stated. "Oh come on Humphrey, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before" she stated. I sighed and looked to side.

"Don't you remember when we were kids? When we used to play those _games _together" she said, rubbing my leg. "Yeah I remember them" I replied. "Those were fun weren't they" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. "To think how much we enjoyed doing those things" she said. "Yeah, but Angel we were kids, we had no idea what we were doing" I explained, I didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

"I know we didn't, but it still doesn't change the fact that I enjoyed those times we had together" she said. A rumble from my stomach brought an even redder shade of red onto my face. "Hurry up and dress me. I want to get something to eat" I said. "Alright" Angel said. "Place the strap underneath my leg. Be very careful" I advised. "Okay" Angel said. She set it underneath my leg very gently and very carefully. She started strapping, and she insisted starting from the top. "You made me scream before Kate" Angel said as she strapped the bands that were obliged to go around my waist

"What?" I asked. I heard exactly what she said, but I needed to make sure it was the same words. "I'm just saying that before that big beaver cleaver of yours made Kate scream, I was the first to experience its wraith" she said continuing to buckle the rest of the straps down my leg. "How the hell did you I made Kate scream?" I asked feeling a little ill at ease. "We were talking in the hospital room, and Hutch said the day he came here, after his parents kicked him out, he came over to see you and he heard screaming form the house" she said smiling at me. But then I remembered one thing, she was talking about our games again

"Angel, promise me now that you will never tell anyone of the things that we used to do" I said, almost sounding if I was angry. But sometimes that's the only way I can communicate with her if I wanted to get a serious point across. "Humphrey, don't worry, those memories are only for you and me" Angel said. "Good. Because a lot of people wouldn't necessarily approve of siblings doing that" I said. Angel got off the bed and grabbed my boxers and pulled them up the entire way back up. "There we go, all covered up" she said tapping my crotch. She decided to answer my question after; "Yeah I know. That's why I keep it to myself. Not even Lily knows, and I tell her when I get my period, how long it lasts and how messy it was" she said ever so eloquently whiles slipping my jeans on.

"If you pull my jeans up to a certain point, I can pull them up the rest of the way" I said. Once she reached my knee caps she let go, and got off the bed as I proceeded to pull them up the rest of the way. I buttoned them up and pulled up the zipper. Angel set my crutches up beside my bed so I can slip through them through. "Do you think about those old times we used to have?" Angel asked. I was about to answer, but my stomach decided to rumble like a bear. "Jeez let's get you something to eat before you fucking die" she said. I chuckled and got myself balanced on the crutches

I hoped out of my room with Angel following close behind me. Once I hoped to the stairs, Angel took my crutches and walked down in front of me down the stairs carrying them. Going down the stairs was probably slower than going up them last night. Half way down, I lost my balance a little. I threw my arm forward and held on to Angel's side. She immediately turned to catch me. Once I regained myself, Angel threw my crutches down to the bottom and walked down the stairs alongside me with her hands gripping my torso tightly as we went down slowly

We reached the bottom. I held on to the banister until Angel got my crutches ready. Once I slid into them I hoped my way to the kitchen. Angel jumped ahead in front of me and pulled a chair. "Thanks Angel" I said trying to make myself comfortable on the seat. Eventually I was seated; it was a little difficult because I had to keep my leg straight. And then Angel wrapped her arms around from behind and hugged me. "I love you big bro" she said. "I love you too sis" I said

She went over to the countertop and plugged in the toaster. As she was unwrapping the bread, the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that is?" Angel said running to answer. I'm surprised she actually answered the door considering that she was still only wearing that pink underwear. "Oh hey you two. Come on in" I heard her say. I tried to look around to see who it was. I saw two female figures walking towards the kitchen. The first one was a young girl who energetically ran into the kitchen. It was Lily, and she pulled up the seat directly across from me. "Hey Humphrey" she said, pulling her jacket off and wrapping it around her chair

The next one to come in was Kate. She wrapped her arm around me from behind and kissed my lips from the side. I smiled and returned her kiss. "Hey stud" she said. "Hey baby" I replied. "I missed you last night" she whispered in my ear. "Well, a certain part of me did" she added. "Right you two stop that before I slap you" Angel said walking past us and getting preparations out to prepare toast

Kate smiled and sat beside me. "Angel, you think now maybes the time to cover yourself by putting some clothes on. I mean we do have guests" I said. "Why? They're our friends, I don't mind them checking this out" Angel said slapping her leg. Kate whistled jokingly in response, which got a chuckle out of all of us. "Angel still" I egged on. "Fine, I'll get dressed if it will make you shut up" Angel said walking towards the door. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked. Angel put up her middle finger; "Bite me", she said as she walked out

Lily got out of her chair and walked behind. "Lily I think she was joking" I said. "Still, I'm going for a chat" Lily said, following Angel shortly after she went up the stairs. "What's in the lunchbox?" I asked Kate; she brought a tuber ware container with her. "I brought some cake that my aunt, made me for my birthday. Thought you might like some" she said. I looked at her, with a feeling of guiltiness in my stomach.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday" I said tearing a little. "What? Don't be sorry, it's not your fault" she said. "I know, but still" I said looking down. Kate got off her chair and kneeled beside me, to bring me into a deep hug

**A/N: So guys, what did you think. Were you expecting Angel like that? I hope you guys all enjoyed this and hope you have a great day. **

**But before I go I am going to give you guys a warning. I am starting school again this week, probably have by the time this chapter goes up, so I won't be updating them as quickly as I have the past few months. But don't worry, I will keep at it. Well that's enough from me for now. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	60. Keep It In Your Pants

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I had work for A – Levels, school play auditions, and Wolfe's Soul is just to amazing that I can't stop talking to her. So I hope you guys can forgive for the delay. Two millstones. The first, 110 followers and favourites. Thank you all so much. And the other, this story is officially one year old. Thank you all for the amazing support that has helped me keep this story alive for so long**

"**Thought it was super cool that you posted my review, I started reading the reviews that you post, and got super excited to see my review! Loved the chapter and I think the wait will be totally worth it! (; Your faithful follower; Angel Kimber."**

_**It's good to see support, from as so far one of two female viewers. I'll take your idea on board**_

"**Hey Kelly, ever feel like we're competing for favourite Humphrey's sister OC? Because you are definitely winning" – ncham9**

_**Don't be silly, Angel isn't 'that' good**_

_Humphrey's POV_

Kate and I were just sitting back where we were, after she hugged me. I would have done anything to be at her birthday, be with the one person who means more to me than anything in the world. "What's in the cake?" I asked trying to brighten to air. "Well from what my mum and dad said it's madeira. Is that nice?" she asked. "Oh hell yeah" I responded. "Madeira cake is literally one of the best things you can put into your mouth" I said. "Well I would rather have you in my mouth" Kate said, in a rather erotic tone

"Oh really" I replied. "Oh yeah" she replied in the same tone. "I think you have a slight salty taste, which my tongue defiantly likes" she said licking her lips. I felt myself getting warmer and maybe feel a little arousal coming from Fireman Sam down there. The heat was disrupted by the arrival of our little sisters. "Wow Angel, they managed to keep their hands of each other" Lily commented. If only she was here a minute earlier

As soon as Angel walked in, the toaster made a springing sound and the toast popped up. Angel quickly buttered it and cut it up into slices and handed it to me on a plate. I dove straight into before my stomach rumbled for the third time in less than half an hour. Angel put on some toast for her and Lily took a seat beside her sister. "Humphrey, Angel told me something" Lily said

I had a slight panic moment. Did Angel tell Lily what she was talking to me about up in my room, about those 'times' we had together? "What did she say?" I asked. "She told me that you said you hate her pink underwear" she said. I had an ever so slight feeling of relief; Angel didn't tell Lily about. "Why? I think it's nice" Kate said. "I didn't say that I hate it. It's just that the pink is too freaking bright it actually makes my eye sore" I said

"Oh come on it's not that bright" Angel said. "Angel it glows in the dark" I commented. "Really?" Kate said excitedly. "No it doesn't" Angel said. "That would be cool though" Angel added. "No it would not" I replied. "They're bad enough as they are" I added.

"Hey Humphrey can I ask you a question?" Angel asked. "Yeah" I said after swallowing the last slice of toast. "Are you going to Allie's 16th birthday on Saturday?" she asked me. "I don't know. I'll see how I feel on Saturday and then I'll decide" I answered. "Why? Are you planning to go?" I retorted. "I just wanted to know. I just don't wanna be in the house by myself" Angel said. "Angel you're a big girl now. You can stay in the house on your own now" I said sarcastically

"Lily maybe you can come over and babysit Angel for me" I said. "I can't, I'm not allowed anywhere for a week" she said. I was puzzled. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm grounded" Lily said. "I practically had to beg to get over to see you here, and I have to be back in an hours' time" Lily said. I shot a look at Kate, who had a small grin on her face. It took all my power to stop grinning as I didn't want Lily to catch on that we knew about…, well, her fun shower

"Humphrey, do you want to stay here or do you want to head into the living room?" Angel asked as she was buttering her toast. "Yeah. I feel like playing a little PlayStation" I responded. Kate smiled and stood up with my crutches in position. As I tried to get up I saw Angel run from her food to my side, grabbing my arm and helping me up. Once I was set up on my feet, Kate held her hand on my back as I hoped into the living room. Angel walked past me and set a pillow on the coffee table. I eventually got comfortable as I lifted my PS4 controller from the arm of the sofa.

Kate sat down next to me on my left and Angel sat beside me on my right with her toast. I signed into my PlayStation account and a notification popped up on the screen. It was a friend request saying 'You have received a friend request from SameGuy44'. I opened the friend request and read the message that came along with it; "Hi this is Hutch Canning. Please be my friend"

"Oh Cool. I didn't know Hutch has a PS4" Angel said. "Apparently he does" I said. I was a little surprised to, didn't see Hutch as a gaming type. "Need to add him, then we can all play GTA together" Kate said. "What about me?" Lily said from the armchair across the room. "Shush, this is for us cool kids" Angel said. "Fuck you Angel" Lily said sounding annoyed. "You can't, I'm hanging out with my brother" Angel said shooting a wink. Kate and I chuckled at Angel's witted response

"Check and see if he's online. Get him in a party and lets chat" Angel said. I opened my friends list to check to see if either SameGuy44 on the list or Hutch Canning appeared. I found Hutch canning and sent him an invite to my party. "Humphrey what's your name on PSN?" Lily asked. "toaster_roaster" I responded. I got some smiles from the women in the room. "What an epic name" Lily replied

"Hello?" a deep voice from the TV said. "Headset quick" I said. Kate reached for the coffee table and handed me Angel's Apple ear pods. I plugged them into the controller. "Hello" I said. _"Hey Humphrey" _Hutch said. "What's going on man? I never knew you had a PS4" I said. _"Yeah. I got it a good while ago. I sent you a request a good bit back but you never accepted it" _Hutch said. "Well I haven't been on the PlayStation recently" I said

"_So what are you up to this fine day?" _Hutch asked. "Well I'm only up half an hour. And then Kate and Lily called over to see me" I said. _"Oh are they there? Pull out your headset and let me say hi" _Hutch said. "Go for it" I said pulling out the ear pods. _"Hey Gurls" _Hutch said in a feminine voice. As I put my headset back in the three ladies shouted "Hey Hutch" they all shouted as I put my left ear pod in

_So you want to play a game?"_ Hutch asked. "I haven't played that Rocket League game yet. Is it any good?" I asked. "Oh yeah it's awesome" I heard Kate say. _"Yeah it's really good" _Hutch replied. "If you set up a game we can play" I said. _"Okay, ill set it up now just give me a minute" _Hutch said. "You normally take a minute don't ya" I said. _"Shut up" _Hutch said. "HA, Hutch cums too quickly" Angel shouted. "_Tell your sister she's lucky I'm not there" _Hutch said. I told Angel what he said and her response was epic. _"Why doesn't he come on over? It doesn't that long to come". _Kate and I shot each other a look before laughing. _"I swear" _Hutch said

Shortly after I got an invitation to a game of Rocket League from Hutch. I accepted it and I joined the match rather quickly. _"You know how to play?" _Hutch asked. "I'll figure it out soon enough" I said. _"Okay let's go" _Hutch said. I pulled out the headset. "Show me the control's" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered, it's not like Hutch was going to hear me anyway.

Kate quickly pointed out a few of the basic controls to Rocket League just before the Match begun. I plugged my headset back in and got ready; to either totally kick ass or totally suck ass. So the game started and I was in my car, and Hutch and I began to battle it out over this giant football. I scored. "Yes!" I shouted. I looked to see Kate, Lily and Angel face palming. _"Humphrey, you just scored against yourself" _Hutch said. "Damn it" I said

Once I learned a grasp of how this game worked, it didn't turn out that much better. It was 6-0 to Hutch. "Give it here" Kate said. She took the controller from my hands and started to play. She scored. She scored again. Sooner than I thought Kate managed to bring the score back to 6 each. "Here's the comeback" I said into the mic. _"Humphrey I know its Kate playing" _Hutch said.

"Okay fine, I'll play from now on" I said snatching the controller of Kate. "Hey I was getting into my zone there" Kate said sounding gutted that I couldn't let her beat Hutch. The game continued for a while. But this time it was totally different. I scored 3 times, bringing the score to 9-6. _"Are you sure That Kate's not playing?" _Hutch asked. "Yeah I'm sure" I replied. I tried to score again, but, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right

I felt rather strange. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, my head was spinning. My vision was weird. I held my head back trying to make it better. But it didn't. "Humphrey are you okay?" Angel asked. I breathed loudly and shook my head. "What's wrong baby?" Kate asked concerned. _"Dude are you alright?" _Hutch asked before Kate pulled the ear pods out

"My heads sore" I replied, keeping my eyes shut. "I feel really dizzy" I groan. "Hang on I'll get stuff" Angel said getting up and running towards the kitchen. Kate held my arm. "It's alright baby" she said. She put her hand on my forehead. "Baby you're really warm" she said. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying, I was just trying to focus to try and stop my head spinning, which I think made it spin even more if that was possible.

I heard Angel walk back in. "Here" she stated. I opened my eyes to see a cup of water and two white tablets. I took the tablets, both at once and swallowed them whole, without taking a drink of water. Big mistake. I made a really disgusted noise and grabbed the water to wash out the extremely sour taste of paracetamol. "How you feel now?" Lily asked. "I don't know, it takes a while for these thing to kick in" I said

Angel sat back down beside me. She and Kate held on to me as I was feeling the really tired. "I fell a little better" I said. "Good" Kate said rubbing the back of my head. A few minutes go by, and I start to feel a little sleepy. "I think I might sleep a bit" I mutter. "Okay. Want me to take you to bed?" Angel asked. I chuckled a little. That's not something you often hear from sister. I lean my head on to Kate's shoulder and fall asleep. I think that there must have been something stronger in those tablets

_Kate's POV_

"Aww my little baby's tired" I said rubbing my hand through Humphrey's soft hair as he slept on my shoulder. "Those tablets are the stronger ones, so no need to worry" Angel said. She must've thought I was worried about him after he drifted to sleep. "My little baby has been through so much" I said. Smiling, I kissed his head. My Hummy has been through so much, it's hard to believe that he's still smiling

I looked up to see Angel smiling too, but there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't really quite describe. It was almost like, jealousy. What could she have been jealous of? Humphrey resting his on my shoulder?

"Kate I need to get back home. My time is almost up" Lily said, referring to her time she was allowed to see Humphrey. "Oh that's alright Lily" I said. "Angel, you want to come back with me for the walk?" Lily asked Angel. "Yeah sure. Will you be alright here Kate looking after him?" Angel asked me. "Yeah I'll be able to handle him" I said. "Good. I'll be back" she said. "See ya Arnold" I said. "Keep it in your pants" Angel shouted before closing the door

Then I looked down at my Hummy. I couldn't help but smile; I always love how cute he looks when he sleeps. Humphrey moved his head little as he was sleeping. It was in an awkward position so I tried to adjust myself so it was more comfortable. But whatever way I moved, Humphreys head ended up moving and he landed face first on my breasts. When he did, a loud moan involuntarily escaped me. "Oh God Humphrey"

I think I woke him up with that. He woke up, with his head buried in my chest. "Oh Kate. I'm sorry" he said straightening himself up. "Don't be" I said. Before he can ask a question, I pulled him close and engaged in a passionate kiss

I moved my hand and grabbed his crotch area firmly. I felt him shudder from my sudden act, but he didn't seem to mind. If fact, he reached his hand up and fondled my headlights delicately. "Oh I've missed this" I said, referring to his snake. "I'm sure it's missed you too" Humphrey replied. We continued kissing and fondling for a few minutes, and soon I felt a raging hard rod through Humphrey's jeans

"Someone wants out" I teased. "You're going to have to go in and get him" Humphrey replied. I wasted no time in pulling down Humphrey's zipper and reaching in and pulling out Humphrey's hard dick. "Wow" I said stroking in. "It's almost as if it's gotten bigger" I said.

"So what you gonna do?" Humphrey asked. He looked like he was eager; he knew what I was going to do, and he knew what I wanted. I went up to his ear and whispered two words every guy in this situation would love to hear. "I'm thirsty". Humphreys face turned into happy in a matter of a few seconds, from me telling him to me licking his shaft. "Oh god" he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure

I positioned myself so I was lying face down, and with easy access. I leaned down slowly took his head into my mouth. Humphrey gasped loudly. I curled my tongue around his head, flicking the underside, just like I did last time. All I'm trying to do is remember what I did. His hands immediately flew to my hair, and he gripped it gently. I continued to jerk his cock as I sucked his head, but didn't speed up. I wanted this to last forever.

His cock tasted so good in my mouth, it was salty and sweaty. I dove my head further down his shaft, and he moaned loud and long. His dick was thick, it filled my mouth, and as I carried on, bringing more of his length into my mouth, I knew it would be a tight fit. I was amazed at how good his cock felt in my mouth and throat. I pulled my head up on him, before quickly sliding it down once more. His hands gripped my hair more tightly, but he didn't try to force my face down on him, he let me control the movements, which I liked.

I started moving my head up and down a little faster. "Oh Kate" he moaned, his voice rising and going higher in pitch. I looked up into his perfect face and I could see how fucking close he was. "I'm so close" he whined, every time his cock hit the back of my throat. My throat was going raw, but I didn't slow my urgent pace. I wanted his cum. Finally, he screamed, and his hot warm cum filled my throat as he exploded inside of me. He thrust up into my mouth, hard and deliberately, cumming with every thrust. I tried to swallow as much as I could, but the extra little bit leaked out of my mouth and onto his cock.

I lifted head of his cock and rested it on his abdomen. I was breathless, and so was he. "Oh Kate, that was amazing" he panted. I looked up to him, smiling at me. I smiled right back. I got up and went straight for the kiss. It was only a few seconds, but it felt a lot longer than that. "I wish I was in a better way" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Cause I want to fuck you so bad" he said with a little chuckle. "Don't worry babe" I said. "We will soon"

"I love you Kate" he said softly. "I love you too Hummy" I replied.

Our little moment was interrupted by the opening of the front door. "Hey guys" Angel said. "Hey" Humphrey and I replied in unison. Angel walked over to the side of the sofa. But she stopped dead in her tracks, and laughed. "Are you trying to tease me Humphrey" Angel said. I then looked and saw what she was looking at; Humphrey's still semi-erect dick was still hanging out of his jeans. Humphrey quickly scrambled his hands to try and put it back in, knocking over a crutch in the process

He zipped up his jeans, but the bulge was still visible. "It's alright it's not like I haven't seen it before" Angel teased, which I don't think helped Humphrey relax. "What were you kids doing?" Angel asked. Humphrey and I just looked at each other, both exchanging blushes. "You had one order; keep it in your pants" Angel said, sounding sarcastically angry, before laughing and walking into the kitchen

Then Humphrey picked up his controller. He put in the ear pod, and handed me the other. "Hutch are you still there?" he asked. _"Yes I am" _Hutch replied. "Did you hear much?" Humphrey asked. _"I heard everything, you horny little dogs. So jealous of you Kate"_

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	61. The Rest of The Day

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. But here we are at chapter 61. And more great news. This story has went over 80,000 views. HOLY SHIT! I can't thank you guys enough. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please continue your amazing support**

"**Loved your chapter and boy was I right the wait was totally worth it! Also when I was rereading some of your chapters I remembered that Lily was hiding pictures on her phone, would be cool if you could let us know what that is?  
Your faithful follower; Angel Kimber. ;)"**

_**Glad you loved it. And don't worry, we'll find out soon what they are ;)**_

"**All I have to say is wow and i would like to know we're the restrooms are"**

_**Why the restrooms?**_

"**Plz update I miss your stories. - Kate the Wolf"**

_**Well here you are Kate xx**_

_Previously on Getting to Know You_

_Humphrey picked up his controller. He put in the ear pod, and handed me the other. "Hutch are you still there?" he asked. "Yes I am" Hutch replied. "Did you hear much?" Humphrey asked. "I heard everything, you horny little dogs. So jealous of you Kate"_

_And now…_

_Humphreys POV_

"Oh my god did you hear everything?" Kate asked. _"Yeah I heard everything, even Humphreys cute little grunts when he came" _Hutch said. Kate and I looked at each other. "Well I can agree there, those grunts were kind of cute" she said. I pecked her cheek, and she rubbed that same cheek. "Listen dude…" I said into the mic, "… I'm going to go here now. We'll talk later alright?" I said, wanting to get out of at least one awkward situation today. _"Yeah sure. See ya later big boy" _Hutch said. I quickly shut of my PS4, and set the controller on the table

"Well that was awkward wasn't it" I said to Kate, trying to lighten the air. "Here, this will make you feel better" Kate says. Before I can ask what she meant, Kate leaned in and planted her lips on mine. I returned the kiss with just as much as passion and enthusiasm as Kate. I held her close to me. I don't think I can express in words how much I love this girl

"Jesus Christ, will you two horn dogs knock it off already" I heard Angel shout, which scared me and Kate from our make out. "What will it take for you two to keep your hands of each other" Angel said taking a seat next to Kate. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do Angel. It's just that your brother is too damn sexy" Kate said rubbing my hair. "I know he is, but I don't forget to tuck his dick back in after I'm done with it" Angel said chuckling

Kate has a look of shock on her face at Angel's comment. I'm not sure if it's fake or real, something that I'm glad I can't tell when we're doing it. But it has to be fake; I mean what can be so offensive about Angel's comment. It was only a joke.

"So how was she Humphrey?" Angel asked with that seemingly innocent smile, although let's face it; everyone knows what that little mind is thinking. "Angel! That's not the kind of question you ask!" I shouted at her. there was no need to ask that. Angel just smiled and turned to Kate. "Kate, why on earth would you give this jerk a blowjob?" Angel asked. Kate just turned to me and smiled. "Because I love him" I smiled when she said that. "And cause he knows I give the best ever" she added. I rolled my eyes at this; she was actually joining in Angel's dirty banter

"Well Kate you better give me some good tips. Might come in handy for the future" Angel said, which made her and Kate laugh out loud. "Well how about I get Hutch over here and the three of you can talk about sucking dick" I said. "Yeah, sure the three can have a competition to sees who's the best. You can be the judge" Angel said pointing at me and laughing. "Oh hell no, only Kate is allowed to go there" I said wrapping my arm around her. She smiled up and me and winked

"Hey Kate can I ask you a question?" Angel said catching our attention. "Is it another blowjob question?" Kate replied. I tapped Kate on the side. "What?" she asked curious to why I tapped her. "Can we please stop the dirty talk" I requested. I love the dirty banter as much as anyone, but I've had enough for one day. "No bro this is nothing related to that" Angel said. "Right, you can ask a question then" I stated gesturing my hand out for her to go

"Why is Lily grounded? I kept asking as we were walking over and she said it was because she talked back to her mother, but I could tell she was lying" Angel stated. Kate and I looked at each other and smiled deviously. "Oh My God What is it? What is it?" Angel asked eagerly. "We can't tell you" Kate said trying to keep a straight face. "Please tell me! I promise not to tell anyone else!" Angel begged

Kate and I looked at each other in wonder in what we should do. "We might as well tell her. She'll only annoy us if we don't" I said. The threat of annoyance must have been enough to sway Kate into telling Angel. "Okay, but you have to promise to not tell anyone else" Kate asked, almost as if she was trying to get an insurance policy from her. "I promise. Now quickly tell me" Angel pressured

"Well mum walked into the bathroom and caught Lily masturbating in the shower using a weird technique" Kate said. Angel burst into laughter, as loud as a fucking air raid siren. I'm sure the neighbours probably think she's insane if they heard it. Well that's if they don't think that already. "Oh my God" Angel said wiping a tear away from her eye. "How was the 'technique' weird?" Angel asked. Of course she was going to ask that question, she's nosy as hell

"She was using mums expensive shower gel to stimulate the vital area" Kate said waving her hand around her crotch area. "Oh my God no way" Angel said bringing her hands up to mouth in shock. "I kid you not" Kate said. "Oh my god I've got to call her" Angel said getting her phone out. "Angel!" Kate and I shouted in unison. "I promised not to tell anyone else, not Lily" Angel said running off and up the stairs

"I swear that sister of mine" I said frustrated. "I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm" Kate said. "Yeah" I said relaxing a bit. "Now, is it my turn to ask a question" Kate said. "Sure babe, what is it?" I asked. "Are you not a little weirded out about your sister talking like this with us; about blowjobs and stuff" Kate asked. "Not really. And besides I never saw Angel as my sister, I always considered her my friend rather than my sibling" I said

"That's sweet" Kate said pecking my lips. "Can I lie next to you and nap" Kate asked. "Yeah sure" I said lifting my arm up so she can snuggle in. "I love you" Kate whispered. "I love you too" I replied. Kate and I were snuggled together and relaxing. "And you're not going to guess what I saw when I got home!" I heard Angel shout from upstairs. "Oh God" Kate and I sighed

"Let's just watch some TV" I said taking the remote from the arm of the sofa. I changed the source from HDMI to the Satellite link. We landed on channel 5 as the news was starting.

"_This is Jasper channel 5 news with Bill Boner and Steve Johnson" _said the voice announcer guy_. "Good evening, tonight's top story; 17 year old Garth Lynch has been charged with the assault and attempted murder of 16 year old Humphrey Richards on Monday night. Garth attacked his fellow classmate outside Florence's Flowers on East Side Jasper on Monday evening. He has been charged with the attempted murder and assault and he has also admitted to the charges of rape that were also brought against him by six people, including a nine year old girl and a fourteen year old boy. He will be sentenced in the following weeks" _said some guy with a moustache; I assumed he was Bill since his name was mentioned first

"That bastard gets what he fucking deserves" I said. I couldn't help but tear up, when memories of that horrific experience popped into my head. "_I said I'd get you Humphrey… fucking bitch" _was all I could hear Garth say. "Just look at it this way Humphrey, he will be the one getting raped in prison" Kate said. I have to admit, hearing that cheered me up. Does that make me sinister? Hell no, I'm sure everyone is thinking the same thing

"Oh that reminds me" I said as I pulled out my phone from the very awkward place in my pocket. I typed into the Google search bar 'Florence's Flowers Jasper'. "What you looking up babe?" Kate asked me. "I'm looking up that flower shop" I said. "Why?" Kate asked. "You'll see in a minute" I said. Once I hot search, surely enough, news articles came up about a boy that was found half dead outside a flower shop. Eventually, s Google card displayed the phone number for Florence's flower. I copied and pasted it into my phone pad and dialled

The phone dialled twice before someone picked up. _"Hello Florence's Flowers how can I help you?"_ the girl said as she answered. "Hello, is Florence there?" I asked. _"This is her speaking" _The girl replied. "Hey Florence. I'm not sure if you remember me; but I'm the guy who was almost killed outside your store" I said. _"Oh my god! Humphrey isn't it?" _she asked. "Yeah that's me. I'm shocked that you still remember my name"

"_How could I not. How are you doing? Last time I saw you, well, I'm going to be honest, I thought you were a goner" _Florence said over the phone. "Yeah, I thought I was too. But, luckily there was no serious damage done to me, well apart from a dislocated knee cap" I said. _"So why are you calling me sweetie" _Florence said on the phone. "Well I wanted to call you to let you know I was okay, to clear your conscience really. And I wanted to thank you for helping me too, without your help that night I would have defiantly been dead" I said bluntly

"_Well you are more than welcome honey. I'm just glad to hear that you're okay. And I heard that guy who attacked you was charged and shit. And charged with rape too, the fucking scumbag" _Florence spat out. "Yeah. Well Florence I've gotta go get stuff to eat" I said. _"Well maybe I can take you to eat something sometime" _Florence offered. "Sorry Florence, I've already been taken" I replied light heartedly. "_Damn it, why are all the cute guys taken" _she chuffed. "Well bye Florence". "_Bye Humphrey" _she replied. And with that she hung up

"That was nice of you to reassure her. I'm sure she was worried about you" Kate said. "Yeah she seemed to be" I replied. "What did you mean by taken?" Kate asked. "She asked me if I wanted to go to dinner some time with her" I said. "Well it's too late for her, I've already bagged the best boyfriend in the world" Kate said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Jesus will you two stop it!" I heard Angel shout which scared Kate and me a little. "I swear if I catch you again I'm going to have to get my whip out" she said setting back where she was before she went upstairs. "And don't worry; Lily's not mad at you guys for saying anything by the way. And I told that I caught you in the middle of sucky suck" Angel said. Kate face palmed when she said that

"And she was also telling me that Garth was charged with your attempted murder today" Angel said. "Yeah, we literally just watched it on the news like two minutes ago" Kate said. "Did you also hear that he was charged with raping six people, including Sasha, that little Canadian girl from the estate over. Sick bastard" Angel said in disgust.

Kate brought out her phone to see that she had received a text message from Allie. "Look at this" Kate said she showed the message to me. 'Kate, you dirty gurl ;) Hutch told me what happened'. Kate and I chuckled as she put her phone away. Kate rested her head on my chest and we watch TV

_Exit POV_

From then to six, Humphrey, Kate and Angel watched mindless TV. Kate fell asleep on Humphrey and Angel was on her phone. Humphrey assumed she was looking through photos as she was swiping from side to side. Humphrey asked her what she was looking at, but Angel answered him with a 'None of your business bitch'. Humphrey laughed it off but he felt a little suspicious, Angel normally tells him everything in her brain. But Humphrey honestly didn't care; if she wanted to keep a secret he would respect her decision. Humphrey was too contempt with Kate sleeping in his arms

(Time Skip to 6:00pm)

_Humphreys POV_

Kate's phone beeped, which jolted her awake. "Jesus that scared me" she said rubbing her chest. She brought her phone out to look at it. it was a message from what I can see; from her mother. 'Kate can you come home. I want someone to watch Lily to make sure she doesn't do anything while she's grounded'. "Sorry babe, mum wants me to go home" she said sounding disappointed. "Sure I'll text you later" I said.

"Okay. See ya later babe" Kate said giving me a kiss on the lips. When we broke she got up off the sofa and got herself organised. "Angel you take care of my boyfriend for me will ya?" Kate said tapping my sister's soldier. "I'll try" she replied. As she walked to the door she fondled her hand through my hair. "Bye Hummy" she said opening the front door. "Bye Kate" I shouted as she walked out

Once Kate left, Angel hoped out of the chair and rested her head on my chest where Kate had rest hers. "Kate kept you warm for me" she said. I chuckled as I settled back down for another few hours of mindless TV. That was until I heard Angel's phone ring. "Fuck sake" Angel muttered as she tried to get her phone out. it was Matthew calling her. "Hey Matthew what's up" she said. "Okay" she said. "Oh" she said with a tone going down

"Alright then, see ya later" she said hanging up. She didn't exactly look like she enjoyed that conversation. "What happened?" I asked. "Matthew said he has another late shift tonight, won't be home until the early hours of the morning" she said. "He ordered us food though which should be here soon" Angel said. "So it will only be us tonight" I said. "Yeah Angel said making herself comfortable. I have a bad feeling about this, why Is Matthew staying out so much

"Humphrey, can I ask you something?" Angel said. "No" I replied with a smile. "No Humphrey I'm serious" Angel replied. "Okay, what up?" I asked. "Do you honestly think Matthew cares about us" Angel asked. "Of course he does. Why would you ask that?" I ask shocked. "Well it's not like it's an out of the blue thought I had. I mean there are a few things. Like when he was living with that girl for a while, he didn't call to see how we were doing, to check up on us. When I tried to ring him on Monday to tell him what happened to you, he didn't answer his phone. And ever since you came home, he's hardly been here. I mean Hutch has been here longer than him" Angel stated, sounding like she was winding herself up.

"Angel, I know what you mean, and I understand where you are coming from. But believe me when I say this; you are wrong. Matthew does care about us. I know he does" I said. "How do you know Humphrey?" Angel asked. "Angel, do you know why Matthew has taken so many extra hours recently?" I questioned. Angel shook her head. "It's because the taxes and insurance for the house has went up, and the government welfare we get won't go up to cover it. All Matthew is trying to do is make ends meet. And things are going to be worse once my hospital bill comes in" I explained. I saw the expression on Angel's face, she knew what I meant

"Well I suppose I get that" she replied. "And there's a lot more to it than that Angel" I added. "Like what?" Angel asked curiously. "Angel, Matthew gave up the opportunity to go to University to take care of us. I mean he got really good grades, wanted to be a lawyer and everything, but if he did that meant that you and I would have been put in separate foster homes. So it's Matthew you need to thank for me being right here, right now" I said

"Wow" Angel said. "I never thought of it that way" she added. "Yeah. And to be honest, I don't think I could live without having my baby sister around" I said rubbing her head. "And I couldn't imagine without the best brother in the world" Angel said reaching up, and squeezing my nose. "Ow" I said in a nasally tone. "Shut up" Angel replied, before she relaxed herself back to where she was lying.

"Don't get too comfortable" I said. "Try and stop me bitch" Angel replied in a sassy voice. "Hey I am not yo bitch" I replied. "You wanna fight me bro" Angel said, trying to put on a tough guy tone. "We could, but I would win anyway, because of my secret attack" I said. Angel's eyes widened with fear. "No don't" Angel said. But it was too late. I brought both of my hands to her sides and began tickling her.

She burst in a fit of laughter as she tried to push me away. But I was too strong. "H-Humphrey... hehe… s-stop it" she laughed. "I'm going to pee" she shouted out. "All that means is that I'm winning" I said impersonating an evil voice. "Okay… o-okay you win" Angel said admitting defeat. "Yes. Humphrey has won again" I said holding my arms up in victory. "You are such a dork" Angel said. "Yeah I am. Is that a problem?" I asked. "Oh no. That's why you're so loveable" she said

*Ding*Dong*. "Food's Here!" Angel shouted as she got up. "Angel you're going to need money to pay" I said. "Oh shit" Angel said. "Don't worry, there's a stash of cash in the cinnamon sweet box above the fridge" I said. "Okay" Angel said running into the kitchen. Almost as soon as she ran in, she ran back out again holding a bunch of notes in her hand. She opened the door

"That's 10 bucks please" some delivery guy said. "Here you go" Angel said. "Thank you very much, have a nice day ma'am" the delivery guy said as Angel closed the front door. Angel plod two medium sized squared boxes with the Italian flag printed on the top. "We've got Pizza" she said sounding excited. "Now that's what I'm talking about" I said grabbing the box at the top. Angel sat beside me. "Let's tuck in" Angel said devouring her first slice. I wasn't long in following suit

After ten minutes, Angel and I were done our Italian cuisine. Angel let out, probably the loudest burp I have ever heard. "You alright dude?" I asked. "Never been better" she replied. Angel took our empty pizza boxes and went out into the kitchen, presumably to throw them in the recycling bin. As Angel walked in, I had a statement to make. "Angel can you do me a favour?" I asked. "Yeah sure anything" Angel replied

"Can you help me, go to the bathroom" I requested rather embarrassed. "Why? Did you forget how your pee pee is supposed to work?" Angel replied sarcastically. "No. I need assistance getting there, and I might need help to keep my balance" I said. "Oh, well that seems more manageable. Okay" Angel agreed. Once I was ready, I lifted myself up onto my crutches and Angel was right behind me.

I hoped to the downstairs bathroom, which to be honest would be the first time u have used it in about three years. It's just something that mum and dad built into the cubby beneath the stairs, and I could hardly stand up straight in it. Angel went ahead and opend the door for me. I hoped in, and there I was, confronted with the downstairs oval office after three years on a leave of absence

I set my crutches to the side against the wall, it might not have been tall but it was a wide space. I asked Angel to hold on to me as I unzipped my jeans. I brought out my dick, for the third time today, and began to go. It was awkward, and a little degrading. I'm sure Angel was feeling the same way. "Kate's prized toy is taking a leak" Angel chuffed, trying her best to lighten the air.

"Yeah. I'm the best and biggest toy she has" I replied back. "Yeah I can see that" Angel replied. I felt a little less degraded now. It was still awkward, but at least Angel managed to uplift the situation. Once I was done, I flushed the toilet and turned to the little sink to wash my hands. Once I was done with that, I spun myself around and locked my arms into my crutches again. "Wait" Angel said standing in the doorway trapping me in. she got onto her knees and placed her hand on the groin area of my jeans. I was scared as I felt I vibration. Angel stood back up smiling at me. "Your fly was down dummy"

Once that was done Angel and I went back into the living room, and we were a little surprised to see the clock show that it was already past eight. "Back in a minute" Angel said running up the stairs. While she was upstairs doing what she had to do, I was flicking through the channels trying to find some mindless entertainment. I ended up watching Toy Story on one of the movie channels.

Then I heard thumps and bumps as I heard Angel fly back down stairs. When she sat next to me again though, she was different. Angel had reduced her clothing to the pink underwear she was wearing. "Why did you take off your clothes?" I asked. "Well it's getting late, it's not like we're going to be getting any visitors. And besides I love walking around in my underwear" Angel answered

"Why?" I asked. "Because I do okay? Why do you not like this?" Angel asked me. "I don't mind, it's just that I don't like that pink" I said. "Explain to me why?" Angel requested. "The Pink is too bright. I think you look beautiful, I just think a different colour would suit you better" I said. "But I like this colour, it makes my breasts look a little bigger" Angel said cupping her breasts. "Yeah, all you want are the big tits"

"Hey you said they were big, bigger than Lily's and everything. And I value your opinion more than anyone else's" Angel said smiling. I didn't know what to say to that, so I ruffled with her hair. (on her head, just to clarify). "Want to snuggle up again?" I asked. Without hesitation, Angel returned to her position previous with her head in my chest. I sat back, and got ready to relax and enjoy another few hours of mindless TV and adverts

(Time Skip 11:40pm)

We were watching TV and we came back to channel 5. The news update came on again. _"Our top story tonight; Garth Lynch has officially been sentenced to a year in juvenile Prison and 2 years in prison after that for the attempted murder of a sixteen year old boy and the sexual assault of six people including a nine year old girl" _said a woman wearing a white dress. It then cut to a picture of Garth being escorted from the court room. _"He pleaded guilty to all charges, and also admitted to attacking another teenager at the G-Mart convenience store a few weeks earlier" _the reporter said. Angel and I looked at each other in shock. "No way" Angel muttered. I reached around and held Angel's hand as the reporter showed an interview the school principal.

"_Well it came as an absolute shock to me, that he would attack a fellow student. I mean the student he attacked is probably one of the nicest, well-mannered young men I have ever met in my life. I just have no idea what he could have possibly done to deserve this" _Principal Stevenson said. I couldn't take it anymore and turned the TV off; I just couldn't take it anymore

I sighed heavily. Angel looked up to me and smiled. "You know what sis, I think it might be time for bed" I said. Angel let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "I think you are ready for a sleep missus" I said. "Yeah" she replied. "Is it alright if I can sleep in the bed with you again tonight?" Angel asked. I looked at her face, and she had to big pleading eyes. How could I say no?

"Sure" I answered. "Yay" she said getting up. I stretched my arms while Angel set my crutches up for me. I hoisted myself up and Angel was beside me as I hoped towards the stairs. "Wait there while I check windows and doors and shit" Angel said walking away. "You're going to shit on the windows" I replied mixing her words up for comedic effect. "Fuck you" she said tapping my arm. She walked into the kitchen and came back out a few seconds later and walked to the living room.

As she was walking to me I pointed to the lamp in the corner of the room. "You need to get that as well" I said. "No problem" Angel said. She walked over to it with her hands placed on her hips. When she got over to it, she didn't bend on her knees, but she bent down keeping her legs up. It was almost like she was showing her butt off. "Are like trying to seduce me or something?" I said across the room

"What makes you think that?" she asked cutely as she was walking back to me. "Well you basically presented me your ass. If that's not seduction then I don't know what is" I said. "Are you saying that I have a nice ass?" she asked leaning against the wall. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not" I teased back. "Excuse me bro, but I have an amazing ass. And don't say otherwise" she said sounding cross. "I'm only kidding, you know I think you're beautiful" I said. "It's nice to hear you say that" she replied with a pleasant smile

"Now come on let's get to bed" I said. Angel got behind me as I began to take the stairs. I took it slowly, one step at a time with Angel behind me to make sure I don't fall back, and for my peace of mind. Half way up the stairs I felt a gentle smack against my buttocks. "You have a nice ass as well" Angel said chuckling at the end. "Yeah I know. Kate tells me a lot" I said. "I guess this amazing feature must run in the family" she retorted

Once we reached the top of the stairs, I hoped into my room. Angel got to the other side and pulled the quilt down. She came back beside me and held my crutches as I made myself comfortable. I unbuttoned my jeans and Angel pulled them down; after my shoes and socks were taken off. Obviously. I unstrapped the thing for my leg that was in my boxers and pulled it through. She then came up to and helped my grab my shirt as I was taking it off.

"Okay. I'm going to go clean my teeth. I'll be back in a few" Angel said as she was walking off, purposely shaking her hips as she walked. "Stop that" I shouted. She laughed and slapped her cheek as she left and walked down the hall. I closed my eyes as I tried to relax. It was nice and peaceful for a while. until I felt something heavy on my chest

I opened my eyes to see Angel lying on top of me. "Angel what are you doing?" I asked. "Just revisiting old memories" she said in a very demanding tone. Then the next thing I knew, Angel grabbed hold of my genitals from the top of my boxers and squeezed them. "Angel what are you doing?!" I asked. The adrenalin was going through me. I would have pushed her off me, but my arms were paralysed with confusion and a little fear

"Fuck me Humphrey" she demanded. "What?" I asked. "Fuck me. Just like we used to in the old times" she said. "Angel I told you, we didn't know what we were doing we were just kids. Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to do that" I said. "So, who cares? I loved every moment that you and I were together. Please, can we please just have one more night?" she asked me. "No" I said firmly. "Well if that's the way it has to be" she said. She looked angry. She then squeezed my genitals, HARD! I screamed in agony. "Shut up" Angel said. She smacked me across the face.

When she did, I opend my eyes and she was nowhere to be seen. "Humphrey are you okay?!" I heard Angel shout from down the hall. My heart was racing, and was looking all around me. It must've been a dream. Angel came running into my room, with a little bit of toothpaste running down her mouth. "I heard you scream. What happened?" Angel asked, with panic and concern spilling out in her voice.

"I just moved my leg a little that's all" I lied. I dint want to tell her about that weird fucking dream. "Are you okay now?" she asked. "Yeah I'm okay now" I answered. Angel kneeled down and brought me into a tight hug. I returned my little sisters hug. I shook my head; there's no way my sweet little sister would do something like that to me. "You have something here" I said to my sister as she broke the hug. She rubbed underneath her chin taking the toothpaste off. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done" she said walking away again

I rested my head back down on the pillow. I can't believe I had that sick dream. Angel's my sister; she would never do anything like that to me. I heard a light flick off down the hall and Angel came walking back in, closing the door as she came in. she was still wearing that bright pink freaking underwear. "You ready for bed?" she asked. "Yeah" I said. As she was getting into my bed, I got my phone out and opened up the messages to text Kate

'Night Katiepie xx Love you xx 3'

"Texting your girlfriend? Uhhh, how gay of you" Angel said. "Fuck you" I said. "Believe me I wish I could" she said rubbing my face. "Well too bad honey, this guy's taken" I said as I put my phone on the charger. Angel snuggled up to me, putting her head on my chest. "Night Humphrey" she said. "Night Angel" I said kissing her head. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: SO what happed here today? Garths's in jail, and we've found out about his other 'hobbies', Matthew gave up a promising career to keep Angel and Humphrey stay together, Garth was the guy at the store, and Humphrey had a weird small dream about Angel. Does that mean they did stuff? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out**

**Also I have an idea in my head. Anyone interested to know what it is, let me know. I'll think you'll like it**


	62. TGIF

**A/N: Hi guys, how are you all? That's great, because I have this new update for you. Hope you guys enjoy it. In it I have my experience from Portugal which I was dying to put in as it probably one of the best experiences in my life. Please continue the amazing support as always**

**And also guys i would love to thank you. This story has now become the most reviewed Alpha &amp; Omega Fanfiction story. Thats awesome. Thank you all so much**

"**Hey! :) Don't know if you remember me, but I wasn't able to read your stories for a while because of my deployment... What better way to return from my duties than 6 lengthy chapters that I have been dying to read for months! You have no idea how much this story means to me... I find myself always looking forward to what's next and am so happy I have this opportunity to read it once more. Thank you, and write on! ;)" – HunterRanger**

"**6k words, huh? It was masterful throughout all of them. This is a really, really funny chapter. It's not so easy to make me laugh out loud, but you definitely seem to have the formula down. Good luck with the next chapter.  
-Nick" –ncham9**

_Humphrey's POV_

I heard the sounds of birds singing outside. It meant one thing. My sleepy time was over and it was time for the most intense activity of the day, which was opening my eyelids. No, not just yet. Leave it a while, it's not like I'm doing anything on this slow Friday. Hang on, something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm on my own; Angel would normally be lying on top of me cuddling me. Sleeping last night was weird after the little dream I had. Angel was sleeping peacefully sleeping, innocently as she is, and all I could think was that stupid little dream where attempted to rape me. I was disgusted to think that about my sweet little sister

I opened my eyes eventually. And one thing struck me, where was my sweet little sister. She was nowhere to be seen. Her side of my bed was made, and I saw her pink panties lying on the bottom of my bed. "Angel? Matthew" I called out. No answer from anyone anywhere. But one thing caught me on Angels panties; a piece of paper. I went down and lifted Angel's panties and brought them up to me. They felt a little sticky; suspiciously sticky. I lifted the note out and through them to the side.

It was a note. 'Hey big bro. I decided to go to school today. I didn't want to wake you up since you look so cute when you sleep. I'll be home as soon as I can. I left stuff for you. Be a good boy for me or I'll have to spank you when I get home ;) Love Angel'

I looked to my nightstand and saw the things that she left for me. She left me a few cans of coke, a couple of chocolate bars and a packet of biscuits. I have to admit that was nice of Angel to do, even if she did leave her injured brother alone in the house without notifying him. Coming to think of it, it was a stupid idea. I opened the packet of biscuits and helped myself to them.

They were nice and I also opened up and can of coke as well. It was nice, but I didn't want to lie in bed until Angel came home. I wanted to go downstairs and do something, anything besides just lying in bed. But there was only one issue; I needed someone to go in front of me so I can go down the stairs without falling. Knowing my luck, this would be the one time I actually fall down the stairs. But the thing is, it's a Friday. Who's not going to be in school?

I decided to call Kate and see if she was available. I took my phone from the charger at the side of the bed and found Kate's contact. I called it and waited for her to answer. "_Hello" _Kate answered, sounding really down. "Hey Kate. You alright?" I asked with concern. _"Not really. I was really sick last night" _she said. "Oh babe. I'm sorry to hear that" I said. _"So I don't think I'll be coming to see you today Humphrey. I'm really sorry" _Kate said. It actually sounded like she was getting upset over this. _"Don't worry Kate it's alright" _I said trying to reassure her. _"Although something funny did happen when I vomited last night" _Kate stated. "What was it?" I asked curiously. _"When I vomited into the toilet, I looked to see your cum in the bowl" _she said. "Oh my God!" I said in disbelief. "_Good thing my mum didn't see it. It's bad enough Lily told her" _Kate said. Lily told her mum? I couldn't believe that.

"Well Kate I'm going to leave you in peace" I said. "_Thanks Hummy. I'm really tired and I want a good sleep. I wish I could be there with you" _Kate said. "It's alright. Sure I'll see you tomorrow at some point and I'll call you later today. You still going to that party?" I asked. _"If I feel alright yeah"_ Kate replied. "Okay. Well I'll talk to you later babe" I said. "_See ya later Hummy. Love you" _Kate said. "I love you too" I replied. And with that the call ended

So it was clear that Kate was out of the equation. Lily was still grounded, that's if she wasn't at school, so that avenue was locked. I decide to open up the messaging app on my phone and send a text out. If that didn't work I guess I was stuck up here. I typed in my text; 'Anybody not in school today? I need help'. After thinking about it, I decided it was probably better to remove 'I need help', I don't want my friends to panic about me. I selected 'all contacts', but I went through it and un-ticked Kate and Angel. And then I clicked the arrow, and it was sent.

It will probably be a while before I get a reply, that's if I even get one at all. I was in no rush so I decided to listen to some music. I grabbed my earphones from the stand since my ear pods where downstairs. I plugged them in and decided to listen to Gods only true gift to the world, music that didn't have people like Justin Bieber or Kanye West a part of it; Rock and Roll. I started to scroll through my artists; which do I listen to first? AC/DC? Aerosmith? Eric Clapton? Huey Lewis? I continued scrolling until I saw the one that I felt just right; Queen.

I selected the Greatest Hits album. The first song to come on was Bohemian Rhapsody. This song had a special connection with me. I don't tell many people this, but one summer when on holidays in Portugal, I sang this song at Karaoke night. One the intro was over, I flashbacked to that night

There I was, a 10 year old Humphrey on the stage, with my family and a bunch of American, Irish, Scottish and English people at the same resort, were in front of me ready to hear my voice. The song started, and I had to wait until the piano intro was over for the lyrics to come up on the screen. People cheered when they realised it was Bohemian Rhapsody, who wouldn't it's a classic. Then the lyrics popped up. Here I go.

"_Mama, just killed a man" _I sang. It would surprise you, but I actually have a nice singing voice. A few woos and yeah's came from the crowd. _"Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead"_. A few people from the back of the room were waving their hands from side to side. _"Mama, …"_ I sang, looking at my mother who was sitting at the bar smiling up at me on stage. _"… Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away"_

"_Mama"_ I sang. The entire room was waving their hands at this point. I decided to point my microphone out to the crowd _"Oooooooooh!"_ the crowd shouted. I smiled as I had to sing the next part. _"Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow"_. I decided to put my microphone back to the crowd. _"Carry on, carry on" _the crowd shouted back. _"As if nothing really matters" _I sang

The song finished a few minutes later, with a huge eruption of applause, screaming and whistles from the crowd. It felt amazing. Now I know why people want to be rock stars. As I was walking off the stage, Angel came running up to me and jumped on me; hugging me. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed. She held me hand as I walked through the crowd back to my parents. Loads of people were congratulating me, "Good Job", "Like Freddie himself" and "Amazing". Then I ran to my mum and she had her arms open ready for a hug. I embraced my mum. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered.

I opened my eyes as the flashback was over. I felt a tear going down my cheek the thought of mum. I still miss her. I wonder if she would still be proud of me today.

Bohemian Rhapsody was over and One Vision started to play. I really like that song, a much more traditional straight up rock song. It was playing for a while until I heard what sounded like a church bell. It scared me a little until I realised that it was actually a notification alert. I looked to see a reply to the text. 'I'm not in. What's up?'. It was Allie replying. That's weird, it's not like her to stay off school.

'Hey Allie. Angel went to school without helping me get up. I just need a little help getting up. Can you come over and help me please?' I replied and sent. A few seconds later she replied. 'Yeah sure, I'll be over there in a few minutes' she replied. 'Thank you :) There's a hidden key in the flower pot' I replied. Well that was sorted easily enough. Just one problem. I needed to get my strap on. Again I had to completely degrade myself. In front of another man's girl

I lay there with Queen still playing, but I left my right one out so I can hear Allie when she arrives so she won't scare the shit out of me. It was about ten mutes later when I heard my front door open. "Hello?" I heard Allie call from downstairs. "Up here!" I shouted. I heard footsteps gently come up the stairs and they slowly approached my room. She knocked my door. "Hey. How's the patient doing?" she asked as she stood in the doorway

"Alright I suppose. I had to call my nurse in" I replied. She walked in and stood beside me. "So what do you need my help with?" she asked. "Well you need to help get my strap on, help me get dressed and help me get down the stairs" I explained. "Okay, seems reasonable enough" she chuffed. "By the way, the strap goes under my underpants" I said. "Oh, alright" Allie said. "Just promise to keep your hands to yourself" I joked. "Well that the fun gone" Allie replied

She lifted the strap from the ground. "Is this it?" she asked. "Yep" I answered. "Why does it have to go the whole way up your leg?" Allie asked. "It was an excuse for the nurse to feel me up" I said. Allie looked at me with those 'really' eyes. But she ended up just chuckling. "Let's get it over with" I said. "Alright" she said. When she left the strap underneath my leg I pulled my boxers down slowly and felt my embarrassment set in. I somehow think it's less embarrassing the more I do it. That's defiantly not a thought I should have.

Allie said shocked she saw me pull the bad of my boxers down. I stopped before I pulled him out. "Sorry Allie" I said. "I should have warned you" I said. "No it's not that. It's just that I've never seen a real penis before, this would be my first" she said. "Really?" I asked. "Yep" she said red faced. "Not even Harry's?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm in a really Catholic family. Only one I ever seen was in a science textbook" Allie added. "Well don't worry you'll see his eventually" I said. "Shut up if you really want me to help you" she said. "I'm sorry" I said. "It's alright"

"Can I do it now?" I asked. "Okay. I'm ready" she said. "That could sound wrong if someone was listening" I commented. "Jeez you're right" she replied smiling. I'm glad I least turned the awkwardness level down a few, even though the level was at 9000! "Okay" I said. I gawkily began to pull my boxers down. I swear I'm going to make a complaint to the hospital, they could have given me something better that didn't involve exposing one eyed Willie every time I needed to change.

I pulled them down as far as I could reach. I could feel my face getting to warmer. "Whoa?" Allie said. "What is it?" I asked rather embarrassingly. "So that's a dick?" she asked. "Yeah, that's long john silver" I added. "Kate always said it was big" she muttered. I'm not sure if that was for my ears or not, so I decided not to respond to that. Although I have to admit, I was a little, well, I'm not sure how to feel about Kate telling about my lethal weapon

"Are they all that big?" Allie asked. "No, they come in a matter of sizes, to suit your preferences" I commented. "Well I can tell that your top of the range" Allie replied. "Well if you say so" I said. Allie managed to take her eyes of king snake and pulled my boxers down to my feet. "You work on strapping it down there and I'll work on it up. I can't trust you to keep your hands to yourself" I said with a smile. "Believe me it was hard enough to stop myself from jumping at it" she replied smiling too

A few minutes, but it felt even longer than that, passed by and I had the straps all on. Allie went and even got me a fresh pair of boxer briefs which was nice of her. She got my jeans too and helped me get them on. With her assistance, I pulled myself up over the bed. "Now what shirt do you want on?" she asked looking at the pile of shirts I had on my desk. Yeah, I'm not very tidy.

"Whatever you think I'll look good in" I answered. "This one just screams you" she said holding a minions t-shirt with the tagline 'Hi I'm bob'. "Guess that one will do" I stated. She came walking over with it, ready to put on me. I put my arms in the air and she slid the shirt down my torso. "Thank you" I said. She then got my crutches aligned in front of me to so I could get up. I put my arms in the crutches and, and with her unrequired help, hoisted myself up on to one leg and two metal poles holding me up.

"Right, so what do I need to do now?" she asked. "Get on your knees" I said with a wink. She lightly punched my arm. "Bad boy" she said. "Well all you have to do is walk down in front of me in case I fall" I stated. "So basically I'm a human airbag" she stated smiling. "I see yours have already deployed" I stated. She smiled and lightly punched me in the arm again. "Cheeky!" she exclaimed. "Next time I'll go a lot harder" she said waving her fist in front of me. "You trying to tease me?" I replied. "Shut up!" she exclaimed. But she was smiling, so I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Come on before I hurt you" she said holding my door open wide. I decided to just oblige before I made another silly dirty joke. Io hoped out of my room and made it to the stairs. "Don't go too fast" I said as Allie walked in front of me. "Seriously?" she replied looking at me. It took me a second to realise what she meant. "No dirty pun" I said before she could hit me again. "Good"

One step at a time I made it down the stairs without incident. "There we go" Allie said as I finally made it onto ground floor. "Yeah it's getting easier" I said. "Want to claim your payment?" I asked. "If it's a dirty comment I swear I'll kill you" she said. I didn't take her threat seriously because she had a big smile on her face. "It was actually a drink but hey, i was only offering" I said. That's great. You go and sit down and I'll get us some coke I presume?" she asked. I nodded before I hoped over to the sofa. As I was making myself comfortable I heard her footsteps walk into the kitchen.

A few seconds later I heard her walk back out. She sat beside me on the sofa handing me my coke. "Here you go" she said. "Thanks Allie" I said. She popped open hers as I turned on the TV. "Is it okay if I stay here until the rain passes?" she asked. "Yeah its fine. I made you wet enough as it is" I stated. Allie looked at me and pointed at me. "Humphrey…" she said. "Sorry, it's a gift and a curse" I stated. "That's alright" she said with a smile.

"So why are you scheming school today for?" I asked. I wanted to ask her that the first time she replied. "Well I didn't feel well last night, so my mum and dad allowed me to stay off today" Allie said. "Lucky you" I said. "I know" she said. "Mum was scared in case I gave the school Ebola" she said. We chuckled at that.

A few minutes passed by with us just watching mindless entertainment on the box. "Humphrey?" I heard Allie call. "Yeah" I answered. "Can I talk to you about something?" she requested. "Yeah sure" I said. It sounded like she was genuinely concerned about something. So I turned down the volume on my TV and turned to listen. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure you've realised that Harry and I haven't had, it, yet right?" she said. "Yeah I guessed" I said. "Well on Saturday, I'm thinking off, well making it official" she said. "Oooh" I said. She smiled at me. "And I want to know if there's anything I can do, to help him. To make it better" Allie asked sounding worried. Either worried or embarrassed. "Allie, trust me when I saw this; girls are the luckiest people on this planet" I stated

"Really? How so?" she asked smiling. "Well look at it like this, you get to experience much more pleasure during sex, and you can relax and enjoy it while we do the main bit of the work. And best of all, us guy are easy to please. Its Harry that needs to know tips and tricks, not you" I said. Allie laughed when I said this. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Are guys really that easy?" she asked smiling. "Yeah, just pump it a few times and we're spent" I said. "Oh my gosh" Allie said catching her breath after laughing.

"But on a serious note Humphrey. Isn't it not like supposed to hurt or something?" she asked me. "Allie, it will only hurt if Harry isn't gentle", god I hated saying that. It sounded so wrong coming from my mouth. "And if I know Harry, he'll do anything to make sure you're comfortable" I said. "You think so" she said. "Of course, Harry wouldn't hurt you. He loves you too much" I said. That seemed to make her happy. "He hasn't got the will to, like when I killed a fly in Biology, he was all upset" I said. "Yeah that sounds like him" Allie said

"Just remember that if he's gentle, slow patient with you, it will be fantastic" I said. "That's a relief to hear" she said. "I wish I could say 'here allow me to demonstrate' though" I said retreating back to my normal dirty minded self. "Well you missed your chance big boy" she said remerging her hand through my hair.

"Oh Humphrey can I also ask another question?" she asked. "Yeah sure". "Why was there a pair of pink panties lying on the floor in your room?" she asked. "Those are Angels" I answered. "Why are your sister's panties in your room? Sticky ones if I might add" she asked. "Angels kind of careless, she just leaves her shit lying around" I said. "Did she sleep in your room last night?" she asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Well, did anything happen?" Allie asked all serious. I thought back to the little dream I had, and then back to reality. "No. I wouldn't fuck my sister" I stated all serious

"Okay that's alright, I'm just checking. I'm not accusing you of anything" she said. "It's okay Allie. I don't think anyone understands how Angel and I get on, but we don't do that for Christ's sake" I added. "Okay, just making sure. I like knowing things before I form an opinion, and it's a good opinion so don't worry" she said grabbing my cheek. "Thanks for understanding Allie" I said. "It's alright Humphrey" she said smiling. "I'm close with my sister too, and sometimes people don't get it" she said. "Exactly. You know what it's like" I said. "Yeah I do" she said smiling at me.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to my party tomorrow?" Allie asked, changing the subject. "I hope so" I stated. "Good cause I really want you there" she said. "You just want me to watch you and harry! To give him tips and tricks don't you?" I asked. "No. We'll manage on our own" Allie replied.

Allie then looked behind me and out the window. "I think I'll try and go now that the rains stopped" she said. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here by yourself?" she asked. "Yeah. I have the TV and PlayStation here, so I'm set" I said. "Okay then" she said getting up. "See you tomorrow" she said rubbing my hair as she walked past. Then I heard the front door open. "Allie!" I shouted before she walked out the door. She turned back to face me. "Thank you for coming over to help me today. I really appreciate it. Even helping me through the awkward bits" I said. "That's not problem Humphrey. And thank you for helping me relax" she replied. "Hey it's one of my powers" I said. She seemed happy when I said that, my dirt humour appeals to all. "Bye" she said. "Bye!" I shouted back as she closed the door

I turned back to my TV which was no on some weird and whacky comedy. Harry and I are two of the luckiest dudes in the world. We've got amazing girlfriends who will do anything for us, and we'll do anything. He's lucky, he could have ended up with someone like Joanne

**A/N: ****Well what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like this idea. A few of you were asking but didn't have an account. Here's the idea, I'll tell ya later next chapter. I will i promise. So let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**

"**This story is getting weird; everything was great i just strongly dislike what u are doing with his sister. I know i am no one to judge but it's really offensive and i will stop reading this" – Guest  
Well that escalated quickly. If you don't want to read, that's okay. I don't care. I don't control you. That's fine if you don't read, but hey I still got your view motherfucker :)**


	63. Humphrey's Little Sister

**A/N: Hey guys. First things first, 85,000 views. That's awesome guys. Next; I want to give a shout out to Mike Sketches. He and I have been talking over KIK the last while, and he is one cool dude. And biotronicguy, we've been skyping for a while and he is one civil chap. I love interacting with you guys and talking to you, not only about the story, but about anything in general. Well now that's that done, I just wish for you all to continue the amazing support as always**

"**Well since things seem to be heating up in Humphrey's life, I guess I'll post another review. You are a hard writer to read, and I mean that in a good way. I can never tell exactly where this story is going and often if I do take a guess, I am wrong. Being on the edge of my seat has become regular to me for each chapter you post. At this point, I think it's safe to say that Humphrey is going to receive a very pleasant surprise soon. But from whom and when, I cannot say. Will it be from Kate, Angel, Allie, Lilly, or is it some combination? That of course is up to you, and I trust that you will make a great decision. Maybe I'll be more surprised than expected, and I would love that. Keep up your extraordinary work and continue to entice us with your mysterious demeanour." –GoldAlpha**

"**One of the best stories I've read! I read this from start to here, 2 or 3 hours it took haha. Keep it up you are a really talented writer!" - ****Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE**

_Humphreys POV_

After Allie left, it was just me and the TV. I'll tell you one thing, daytime TV is probably the biggest pile of shit to ever grace this planet. I'm not in the mood to play any PlayStation and there's nothing that peaks my interest on Netflix anymore. So I was just sitting watching reruns of shows like Everybody Loves Raymond and Will &amp; Grace. It was like that until around 3:30pm, when I heard steps walking up to the door

I heard a pair of keys fumbling outside the door. It didn't take a gynaecologist to work out that it was Angel coming home from school. Once she finally opened the door she walked in and I hear her throw her stuff on the ground. I didn't look at her, it felt awkward to after my disturbed vision from last night. "Oh Humphrey you're up" Angel said sounding excited. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me from behind me. I didn't look at her, but I did return the hug by placing my hand on hers.

"How did you get down the stairs?" Angel asked me as she was walking in the kitchen. "Well I texted a few people. Kate isn't feeling too well today, so I asked Allie to come over and help me" I explained. "Did she help you get dressed and all that?" Angel asked walking back to the door. "Yep" I replied. "Bet she could hardly contain herself" Angel joked. I decided to respond to that. Talking our usual dirty banter became weird to her. "I hope you were good to her, because I don't want to end up spanking you" she said referring to her note from earlier. I couldn't help but smile at that

"I've got something for you" she said. I could hear her walking back to me. I was scared I case it was another dirty joke or something. I'm sure Angel has no idea how awkward I'm feeling right now. She then walked up behind and put a gift bag onto my lap. "What's this?" I asked confused. "Open it and you'll find out silly" Angel said in her typical fashion. I opened the bag and a box was in it.

I pull out the box and see a pair an Astro PS4 headset. "Wow!" I sigh, completely amazed at what I have just brought out. I notice a card was stuck on to the back of it. I took it off and opened it. It was a card with no real message on it; it just said 'Congratulations'. I opened it up to see what was written inside. The main page had a handwritten message on it. 'Humphrey, we were delighted to hear the amazing news that you are recovering. We hope to see you back in school soon, hopefully in one piece'. The page adjacent to it had signatures from pretty much everyone in my class. There were three names not on it, Allie; well she wasn't in school, Kate; well she wasn't in either, and Garth's.

I have to admit it was pretty awesome of them to do this for me. In fact if anything, it was way too much. "This is awesome" I said. Angel then plopped herself beside me on the sofa. "That's the reason I went in today" she said. I didn't look at her when I responded. "Really?" I asked my eyes fixed on this present. "Yeah. I got a text from Harry in the middle of the night through Facebook asking me to come in and collect something to give to you" she said.

I set the headset down on the table and got my phone out from my pocket. I quickly took a snap of it, and I clicked share. I entered the status for Facebook; 'Thank you everyone in my class, 10A, for this amazing present. It's amazing, I already love it and I haven't broken the seal yet. See you on Monday ;)'. There we go, let's see how many likes it can reach.

"Well since we're not going to be having any more visitors…" Angel started. But then she never completed her sentence. She got up and walked over to the front door and locked it. She walked back over, taking off her top. I started feeling myself go red when I saw her Torino Red bra flop out. That's not like me; I normally don't care if Angel is in her underwear, that's all she normally wears around the house anyway.

"Do you know what time Matthew will be home at?" I asked trying to avoid looking at my sister. "I ran into him at the breakfast table this morning. He said he will be home late again" Angel said. "Did he give you a lift to school?" I asked. "Yeah he did" Angel said scooting closer to me. She lifted a pillow against my arm as she began to rest her head on me. I do love Angel, but after last night, this sort of thing which usually I liked, was a little un-easy for me

_(Kate's POV)_

5:00pm

I was feeling a little better. Although I was still a little light headed, so I couldn't go over to see my Hummy. I was lying in the living room at this point. The TV was on but I wasn't watching it, I was lying across the sofa lying with my head on my mother's lap. Lily was sitting on the armchair watch the telebox. "So how you feeling now pumpkin?" mum asked me.

"Well I feel just the same, a little light headed" I said. "Well maybe you would feel better if you stopped stuffing Humphrey's dick in your mouth" Lily blurted out. "Lily!" mum scolded. "What its true" Lily replied. "Stop saying that about your sister" my mum shouted. With me lying on her it was really hurting my ears. Lily got up in a huff and walked out of the living room. I heard her feet stomp up the stairs

"What's her problem?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't know. She's probably still annoyed with me because I grounded her" mum said. I nodded in agreement and stared back up at the ceiling. "Kate?" mum called. "Yeah" I answered. "Was what Lily said to me true?" she asked. "Yes it is mum" I admitted. "So Angel walked in, and you forgot to tuck Humphrey back in?" mum asked. "Yes"

"What, did it look so good you decided it was best hanging out so you can gaze" mum said. "Mum!" I said in pretend shock. "I'm kidding. It's alright dear we all make mistakes, yours was just forgetting. But in the worst time imaginable" mum said. "I suppose" I said. "So you're ok, with Humphrey and I, well…" I said. "Well, yeah I am. I mean usually parents don't like the idea of their daughter having sex. But to be honest honey, Humphrey is a loving boy. Your father and I know he'll treat you right, and he loves you, and will take care of you. So we approve" mum said giving a thumbs up. I laughed and set my head down again

Not for long though, because a few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" mum said. She lifted my head up easily, and went to answer the door as I lay my head back down. "Oh hello there" I heard my mum say. I was trying to hear who it was. "Come on in. She's in the living room there" mum said. Well it was someone for me

"Hello there missus" I heard Allie say from the door. I got up, making room for Allie, still with a sore head. "Hey Allie" I said. "Humphrey said you weren't feeling too well, so I decided to call in and see you on my way to the store" Allie said siting down. "Well it's nice to see you Allie" I said. "We're you talking to Humphrey today?" I asked. "Well he texted me saying he needed help, since I wasn't in school I thought I would go. He just needed help getting ready and down the stairs" Allie said

"That was nice of you Allie" I said. "Yeah" Allie agreed. "What did you do at Humphreys?" I asked. "Well I had to help hi, get ready and help him down the stairs" Allie said. "Get ready?" I asked curiously. "Well because of his injury, he needs someone to help him put his jeans and socks on. And because the strap has to go all the way up his leg, he needs help there too" Allie said

"Like how?" I asked. "Well the strap goes from the bottom of his legs to around his waist" Allie said. "Around his waist? Does that mean…?" I asked, but I didn't finish. I didn't know what exactly to ask. "Yeah, it has to go under his boxers. And before you get freaked out, nothing happened alright" Allie said. "I know that, but that seems weird doesn't it? The strap?" I asked. "Yeah, but he hopes to be off it soon and back to normal"

"So Allie, that means you saw my boyfriend's dick?" I asked. "Yeah" Allie said. "So tell me, what did you think of it?" I asked. Allie looked a little weirded out, but she smiled too. It wasn't like a serious discussion or anything, it's just banter. "Well I have to say, I see why you like him so much" she said. "Yeah" I said. "That was actually the first real life dick I've ever seen you know" she said. "No way" she said. "Well I've seen Harry's but that was just over snap chat and pictures" Allie said scrambling her pocket to find her phone.

Before I could ask her anything, she brought out her phone and began showing me pictures of Harry's man. "You save them" I asked. "Of course, I want to know what I'm getting into" she said. "What do you think?" Allie asked. "Well he's no Humphrey, but still… it's not how big it is it's how you use it" I said. "Yeah, that age old saying" Allie said. She and I chuckled. Sometimes it's nice to have some girl talk.

Allie looked at her phone to check the time. "Listen Kate I've gotta get going. I take any longer and mum will ground me, and that will not be good for the party tomorrow" Allie said. "I hope you can still come?" Allie asked. "Don't worry, I'll feel better in the morning" I reassured. "Good. Well see ya later Kate" Allie said walking away. "Bye Allie. See you tomorrow" I said. Then she was gone

Mum walked in holding two glasses of water. "Where's your friend?" mum asked. "She had to go, she only just popped in to say hi" I said. "Oh alright" mum said. She gave me one of the glasses and sat beside me with the other.

"Oh mum now that I remember can I ask you a favour?" I asked. "Yeah sure honey, what is it?" she asked. "Allie's having a party tomorrow, and I was hoping maybe you can give me and Humphrey a lift to it?" I asked. "Sure" mum said. "Ok" I responded, that was easy. "Just don't suck him off in my car" mum added

_Humphreys POV_

It was coming up to 7 o'clock, and I haven't made direct eye contact with Angel. And no direct conversation was held, just me replying with 'yeah's' and 'don't knows'. And in that time she made some chicken pops in the fryer for me and her. "You think if money was spent in the right places, the government and this country wouldn't be as fucked up as it is" Angel said. "Yeah" I replied. Angel turned off the TV

"Right Humphrey tell me what's wrong" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean since I've came home, you haven't looked at me in the eye, you haven't talked to me and you just seem to be zoning me out" she said. She sounded like she was annoyed or upset about it. Angel moved across the sofa and gripped my hand. "Humphrey, please tell me what's bothering you" Angel pleaded.

"Angel nothing is bothering me" I said looking into my lap. "Humphrey I've known you for 15 years, you don't think I know when something's up?" Angel said. I just continued looking down. "Humphrey look at me" Angel said. I brought myself up to meet Angel's eyes. They were filled with concern. "I'm your sister. And i want you to know you can tell me anything" she said. "Whatever's bothering you, I promise to support you. And if it's something I did I want you to tell me"

"It's not something you did Angel. Well not in real life that is" I said. "What do you mean Humphrey?" she asked, still gripping my hand. "Well I had a bad dream" I said. "It's okay you can tell me" Angel said reassuring me. "Well in this dream, I was lying in bed, and then you attempted to rape me" I said bluntly. Angel's eyebrows rose up in shock. "And you hurt me in a particular area. And you mentioned our games of old" I said. Angel looked absolutely shocked

"I'm sorry Angel" I said looking away again. "It's alright Humphrey" Angel said, squeezing my hand gently. "It's just that you were talking about those past experiences the other day…" I said. "Yeah but Humphrey I didn't mean anything by it. Nor did I want anything" she said. "Those memories are for you and me" she said. "But still I feel sick because of that dream" I said. "Humphrey…" I looked up to her and her eyes, "… You're my brother. I love you, and I will never do anything to hurt you. And as regards to those experiences, there good memories, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise them" she said

"I'm sorry Angel" I said again. Angel just smiled and hugged me. "There's nothing you have to be sorry about you big silly goose" she said. I smiled at that. "So we cool now?" Angel asked after we broke the hug. "Yeah we cool" I said offering her a fist bump. We bumped our fists, and Angel turned back on the TV

(Time Skip to 9:00pm)

"To be honest Angel, I think I'm ready for bed" I said. "What? No way!" Angel said. "Yeah. I've been sitting here doing nothing all day, it actually tires me" I said. "Okay, but you are not going to bed without having a shower" Angel said. "What?" I asked. Humphrey you haven't had a shower since Monday, and I'm starting to smell something off you" Angel said. "But Angel, I won't be able to keep balance" I said. "Sure I can help with that" Angel offered. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah sure. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything" Angel said. I have to admit I chuckled when she said that. I'm glad that we can laugh about this now

Angel helped me up and got me on my crutches. "Let's get upstairs and get you cleaned boy" Angel said. I hoped to the bottom of the stairs with Angel behind me. When I looked at her I noticed that she had her jeans off. "How the hell did you strip down to your underwear without me noticing" I said. "You didn't look at me for a few hours. Magic can occur in that time" she said. I shook my head. I then slowly began to make my way up the stairs

"One step at a time" Angel reminded me. "No I was going to use the jetpack Mrs Jetson" I said. "The Jetson's don't even use jetpacks dickhead" Angel replied. "The sarcastic comment is all that matters" I replied back .I swear some time we don't even act like we're 15 or 16, more like 5 or 6 most of the time. Eventually, and without any jetpacks, we made it to the top of the stairs.

I hoped my way down to the bathroom, and Angel followed me. "You strip while I get the shower on. Slightly warm or really hot?" Angel asked me. "I would say hot, but I'm hot enough as it is" I said. "True" Angel said laughing along with me. "Slightly warm then I take it?" Angel said. "Yep that's the one" I said as I took of my T-shirt, the one that Allie picked out for me.

"I don't know about this Angel" I said shyly. "What's wrong Humphrey?" Angel asked, looking all concerned and holding my hand. "I just don't feel comfortable getting naked in front of my little sister" I said. It was like the last time I said it. "Humphrey you said that the last time. What is it about me?" Angel asked. "I don't know" I said. "Humphrey I'm your sister, I'm not going to hurt you, all I want to do is take care of you" she said. "Okay" I said. Angel certainly knows how to make me relax

I began unbuttoning my jeans, and Angel held my sides as I unbuttoned my jeans. They eventually fell down of their own accord, and there I was in my boxers. "Can you pull those down for me?" I asked. "Wow forward. You usually have to take me to dinner before you have to tell me to do that" she said. I laughed at that. "Get on your knees baby" I said. "I would but I'm too tired, besides that's Kate's job anyway" Angel said with a wink.

Angel pulled down my boxers and for the God knows how many times this week; my dick was exposed in front of a girl. I felt myself feeling a little awkward and I think Angel noticed. "Still feel a little awkward?" Angel asked. "Yeah, sorry. I just can't help it" I said. "Would it help if you saw my pussy again" she said. "No I don't think didn't help to much the last time" I said.

But that didn't stop Angel. Angel took a few steps back and pulled down her Torino Red panties down and showing me her pussy. "Here see" Angel said. "Yeah thanks Angel" I said. "Do you think it looks better shaved?" she asked. "I think so" I said after I took a quick glance down again. "I didn't know you shaved your pussy" I said. "Only did it recently" she said. "What do you shave it with?" I asked. Angel glanced to a cup that held my toothbrush, razor, and toothpaste. Wait a minute. "Did you use my razor?" I asked. Angel just nodded as she pulled her panties back up. "Angel! I had that on my face and on my…" I stopped before I said something stupid. Angel just raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "That explains why there isn't a large amount of hair there" Angel said looking at my thingy. "Let's just get me showered quickly" I said not wanting to admit to anything

I hoped into the shower, almost tripping in the process. I didn't want to take my strap off because that thing is a pain in the ass to get off and off, so I decided it wasn't really worth it. Angel seemed to agree since she didn't question me. Once I was in, set my crutches against the door and Angel set them aside. I stood facing the wall with my back to Angel. She turned the water on, the water was perfect. "Hold on to my sides" I said. Angel then held my sides. I poured soap onto hands, and began to wash myself. I have to be honest; it wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. Well given what Angel and I talked about out there, nothing can be as awkward as that

I looked behind me to try and wash my back, and I saw Angel staring at my behind. "Hey!" I shouted trying to get her attention. She was a little startled and let go of me, luckily I held on to the sides. I turned myself around to face her. "Where you looking at my behind?" I ask. "Sorry, couldn't help myself" she said with a smile. "It's alright. Just remember I am not a baker, so those buns aren't for sale" I said. Angel and I erupted into laughter at my comment.

"Angel, can you take the shower head and use it to wash the soap off" I asked. "Sure" Angel answered. I reached and grabbed the shower head down from its hoister and handed it to Angel. She then held it at an angle so the water was washing all over me. The warm water rushing over my body was actually quite a nice feeling. I let myself relax; I closed my eyes and let me head roll back. When I regained myself, I saw Angel staring at me again.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Sorry" Angel said, looking all embarrassed. "You were staring at my Long John Silver weren't you" I said. She nodded as she handed me the shower head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked curiously. "What, you may be my brother but you're still a guy" Angel stated. "Okay" I replied. I reached over and turned off the shower.

"I need a little help" I requested. Angel held on to me as I climbed out of the shower. One thing I did notice that was weird was that there were small droplets of water on the floor. Weird, I didn't think the shower water could reach that far out. "What do you want back on?" Angel asked me as I sat on the edge of the bath. "Just my boxers if they aren't too wet" I said. "I thought I was the only one who's crotch can get wet" Angel said. I couldn't help but snicker at her comment

Once she helped me get my boxers on, she held my crutches in front of me and I boosted myself up into them. Of course because of the shower, the strap got wet. Ah who cares? I'm taking it off anyway

I hoped into my room with Angel behind me. "Wait there" Angel said. She then scooted past me and lifted up my covers and set one of my pillows down to where my leg would be rested. She then motioned for me to get into the bed. I hoped closer and sat my ass down on the bed, lifting my leg up as I turned to lie down. Once I was in a comfortable position Angel took my crutches and set them down beside my night stand. She then pulled up the covers around me

"It's funny isn't it? You used to tuck me in at nights some times, and here I am tucking you in now" Angel said smiling at me. I smiled back at her. Angel put her hands on my head, moved up and kissed my forehead. "Night Humphrey" she said. "Night Angel" I replied. As Angel walked away in that Torino Red underwear, she turned back to face me when she was at the door. "Sweet Dreams" she said before turning out the light

As I lay in my bed, I began to think to myself. I used to tuck Angel in quite a lot, but there's always one incident that sticks in my mind

(Flashback)

I was lying on the sofa, replaying the tragic events of today in my head. It was my parent's funeral. I don't think I've ever felt so distraught in my life. I'm lost now, I have no one. I looked at my watch and saw it was coming up to 11:00pm. Matthew was conked out of the sofa. I might as well leave him there and let him have a little peace for a while. I walked up the stairs quietly in hopes not to wake Matthew, but in doing so I heard something.

It sounded like a crying girl, and it was coming from upstairs. I immediately knew it was Angel. I thought it was weird, Angel didn't shed a tear all day, and she was just emotionless. I walked down the corridor, he door was cracked open and the sound was getting louder

I cracked the door open slowly and I saw her. Angel was lying on her bed, crying. As I opened the door it creaked and Angel looked up to see me standing in the doorway. She looked absolutely terrible. I walked in and as I did, she sat up. I sat beside her on the bed and hugged her. She hugged me back with an intense grip, still crying. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? All I did was try and resist crying, I needed to be strong for my baby sister

"Humphrey?" she said through the tears. "Yeah" I answered plainly. "Promise me something" she said. "What is it?" I asked. "Please don't leave me on my own" she said. I broke our embrace, and I looked directly into Angel's bloodshot eyes. "Angel, I promise I will always be there for you. I always have been, and I always will" I said. Angel grabbed me into another hug, but this time she smiled. I was smiling too

"I'm going to go sleep" Angel said. Without a word I got up and tucked Angel in her bed. "Night little sis" I said kissing her head. "Stay strong for me" I said. "I will Humphrey" she said looking up to me

(End of Flashback)

That night I realised something, I wasn't lost and I did have someone. Angel, my sweet little sister Angel. I honestly don't know what I could do without her. It didn't take me long before I fell asleep

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Let me know. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace Out :)**

"**I love this fanfic please keep up the good work and plz don't make Humphrey cheat on his girlfriend with his sister I would probably stop reading the series and move on to something else no hard feelings- ALPHA WOLF  
**_**Well that escalated quickly didn't it :O **_


	64. Before, During and After Allies Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is; Allies birthday party. It also includes the events that happened before and after the party. I have to shout out Mike Sketches, AlphaOmega4eva and alpha and omega is amazing. They have helped me with stuff, and in the case of Ms 4eva, have been talking for ages. She is one nice girl and I think we've became quite close. So in other news, I'll be heading away for a while. But don't worry, I might be gone for a while but I will return. But please continue the amazing support as always, and I will see you all later. **

"**Absolutely phenomenal! You inspire a lot of people and make people happy ready your stories! Keep it up and yay I was mentioned woo!" - Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE**

"**Another fantastic chapter. Thanks for featuring my review by the way. Just when I thought the sexual tension between Humphrey and Angel couldn't get any higher, it did. Something is about to happen and I'm very excited. I'm really hoping Angel and Kate make a dirty little plan together for after that party personally. Once again, astounding work on the best Alpha and Omega story I have ever read." - GoldAlpha**

_Kate's POV_

"Morning Honey" mum said as I walked into the kitchen. "It's 11:58am" Lily said with a spoon of cornflakes in her hand. "It's still morning isn't it?" I replied back. Lily stuck her tongue out at me. "Want toast Kate?" mum asked me as she got out a loaf of bread. "That would be nice mum. Thank you" I replied taking my seat on the dining table next to Lily. "Where's dad?" I asked. "He left about an hour ago; he got a call in from work. Someone high up in the chain left, so a job opening has popped" mum said. "Could dad get promoted?" I asked. "That's a possibility" mum said

"Oh mum can I ask you something?" Lily said as she gulped down her last little bit of her cereal. "Yeah what is it?" mum said putting four slices of bread into the toaster. "You think maybe Angel can come over and stay the night?" Lily asked. "Well yeah, I don't see why not" mum said. "But wait Lily. What about Humphrey?" I ask. "What about him?" Lily asked back. "Angel has to look after him at the house, he can't be in the house by himself" I said. "Sure you can bring him back here after the party" mum said. "You sure mum?" I asked. "Sure I don't see why not" mum replied. "I can see a reason" Lily interjected. "What's that?" mum asked. "Her and Humphrey could get a little busy" Lily said with a wink. "Hey whatever they do it's their business" mum said. Lily looked at me and then smiled. "Just keep it down" Lily said

"Lily enough. Maybe if you knot it down I wouldn't have found you with my expensive shower gel" mum snapped. I smiles, while Lily just went super red. Mum tried to keep back a smile too. Lily, without saying anything, just got up and walked out. I could hear her walking up the stairs. I then heard her door slam shut. "Mum, that was a little uncalled for" I said. "Hey, it's fun. And besides, she was picking on your and your boyfriend" mum said. The toast popped and she turned around to butter it

"So you don't mind if I bring Humphrey over then?" I ask. "No I don't mind, Humphreys like a son to me" mum said. "That's sweet mum" I said. "Just keep it down alright" mum said. "Okay I promise" I said. "Good girl" mum said as she put the toast plate in front of me. "Does Humphrey say that does he?" mum said with a wink. "MUM!" I said in shock. "I'm only joking honey" mum said as she walked out of the kitchen

I then heard footsteps travel up the stairs and I heard a door open and close. I assumed that mum maybe went up to Lily to talk to her. Once I finished my toast I checked the time and it was coming up to ten past noon. Maybe I could go over to Humphrey's and see him, but I won't call him. I might give a surprise or two. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lily and mum then walked in the kitchen, my mum tapping her shoulder as she sat down

"Mum I was thinking of heading over to Humphreys, is that alright?" I asked. "Yeah sure. After you brush your teeth obviously" mum observed. "Of course" I said. "I'm going to" Lily said. "Alright kids, you just be careful". I ran upstairs to clean my teeth. I put toothpaste on my brush and brushed my teeth in a hurry. I even heard Lily call me from down the stairs. Once I washed my mouth out with peppermint mouthwash, I went back downstairs to see Lily waiting for me

"You ready?" she asked me. "Yeah let's go" I said. "See ya mum!" Lily and I shouted into the kitchen. "Okay, see you girls later" mum called as Lily and I walked out the front door. "So what you and Lily planning to do?" I asked as we left the drive to the house. "I don't know, probably just sit and talk with you two" Lily said. "Okay. But just don't talk about sex alright" I said. "Ok I won't" Lily sighed.

It was about ten minutes before we saw the Richards residence. Matthew's car wasn't in the drive so it was clear that she was away to work. Lily and I walked to the front door, Lily then pressed the doorbell. It was a few seconds before we saw someone approaching the door through the window.

The door opened to reveal Angel in a dark blue dressing gown. "Oh hi sisters" Angel said. "Come on in and make yourself at home" she said standing back to allow us in. "Humphrey up yet?" I ask as I walk in. "No, I was going to wake him up but he looked so peaceful sleeping" Angel said. "So what were you up to this morning?" Lily asked once me and her settled on the sofa. Angel then sat on the arm chair. "Well I got up, had breakfast, and I am literally just out of a shower" Angel said

"Matthew around?" I ask. "I saw him this morning, but he had to go to work early" Angel said. I detected a little anger, or frustration in her voice. "Matthew hasn't really been around much has he?" I ask. "No, to be honest he has done the square root of jack to help Humphrey. I've fed him, dressed him, and helped him shower. What the fuck has he done for him" Angel said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" Lily said getting up. "Yeah sure, upstairs on the left. Just don't use my shower gel" Angel said. Lily turned back with a look of pretend anger, and I just couldn't help but laugh. Lily then just went upstairs

"Angel I've just got to say I think it's really sweet for you to be there for Humphrey. He's lucky to have a sister like you" I said. "Thanks Kate. It's nice to hear that for a change" Angel said. "What do you mean for a change?" I ask. "Well usually people only comment stuff like, Humphrey and I are too close or shit like that" Angel said. "Well to be fair to them, you are closer than the usual brother and sister" I said. "How?" Angel asked. "Well I mean you talk about sex, and well there are other factors as well" I said. "Well Humphrey and I are just comfortable with each other. I can walk around and just be myself, vice versa. I'm glad I can be as close as I can with him. There are girls in my class who say that they hate their older brother, and I'm just like 'you bitches have no idea how lucky you are'. I mean, you can have a boyfriend and husband, but the most important man in your life will always be your brother, because no matter what happens, he will always be there for you" Angel said.

"Wow Angel that actually makes a lot of sense" I said. "Sorry, didn't mean to go on a rant there. I know that you didn't mean anything offensive by what you said" Angel stated. "Apology accepted young lady" I said. Angel just smiled back at me. I heard footsteps thumping back down the stairs. "Well did you enjoy yourself in the bathroom" Angel teased Lily as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Shut up" Lily said as she sat down.

"Lily, don't you have something to ask Angel?" I motioned. "Oh yeah. Angel I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend the night at my house" Lily asked. "Lily I would love to, but after the party someone needs to be here to look after Humphrey" Angel replied. "Well Kate was thinking of having Humphrey stay at our house too" Lily added. "Yeah sure, I mean we all know what Kate's planning so it's unlikely that Humphreys going to turn that down" Angel said. Her and Lily had a little laugh to themselves while I just sat there.

"I think he should get up now, he's slept in too long" Angel said. "Can I do it?" I asked. I got a suspicious look from the two younger ladies. "I am actually going to wake him up, I'm not planning anything" I said in defence. "Okay, but no fucking. I mean for god's sake imagine if I walked in. I would have to go on Jerry Springer to get cured from that" Angel said. I got up and walked to the stairs. "You know where his room is?" Lily asked me. "Of course she does. She's been in it often enough" Angel said. I ignored their teasing and proceeded upstairs to Humphreys room

Once I was up the stairs, I knocked the door gently just in case he was already awake. When I walked in, I was surprised by what I saw. Humphrey was sleeping in his bed, but there was a certain part of him that was defiantly awake. "Humphrey?" I ask. No response, he is defiantly sleeping. But his Great Scott was defiantly awake; it made his bed look like a tent. A pretty tall tent if you get my drift. Maybe there was another way I could wake him up?

_Humphreys POV_

I was having an amazing dream, I was basically a James Bond like character, and Kate was the hot girl I got to bang. We were on the train getting it on. "Oh Humphrey I'm ready to defeat the bad guy. But first we need to fuck" she said. She then began to touch me there. But, it felt unbelievable. No dream like this has ever felt, so realistic. It was like she was actually touching me. "Humphrey are you awake?" she asked me. "What?" I asked confused. "Humphrey its Kate, wake up". I was ultra-confused. Then the dream started to fade away. I opened my eyes, to see the real Kate Smith, lying beside my bed stroking my dick through the covers

"What were you dreaming about? It must've been good" she asked me seductively as she began to slowly pull the covers down. "It was about you!" I said reaching out and holding onto the hand that was pulling down the covers. "Really? What was it about?" she asked again. "Well me and you were secret agents, and you were about to play with my bad guy" I said. "Oh. Then it's only fair I complete the dream isn't it" she said. Then she pulled away the covers, to see my dick spring out. Not even my boxers could contain him.

"Wow, I still can't over the size of this thing" Kate said as brought her face towards it. Kate reaches out gently and takes my dick into her soft hand, rubbing the head with her thumb. "I think he likes it when you do that" I state. Kate looks up to me and smiles. She then positions herself, kneeling on the side of the bed, and she looked at me with a questioning expression. "Give him a kiss" I said

Kate smiled, and kissed the tip of my monster. She then looked up to see me smile back at her, and she repeatedly kissed the head of my dick. I couldn't help but let a small moan escape me as I through my head back in pleasure. She then trailed her tongue along the length of my dick, to the base and then slowly did the same as she moved to the head again. "You like?" she asked, licking my length again kissing the head once again. "It's a-amazing. You're so good babe" I moaned in response. Kate chuckled and swirled her tongue around the head old my dick again, which made me moan loudly in pleasure.

Kate then took the head into her mouth and began to lightly suck on it while swirling her tongue around it. I put my hand on her soft and delicate head. Kate then slid her head along my length, always wrapping me tongue around the parts she had in her mouth. "Oh Kate that feels so good" I moan loudly. She then moved her head down all the way to the base, sucking a little more roughly. "Oh Kate I'm going to cum" I moan. Kate starts sucking more roughly, like she was determined to make me feel as good as she can. She always had her tongue swirling around, almost like she was jerking me off with her tongue.

"Oh my god I'm cumming" I moan loudly. Kate then slams her head all the way down as I explode inside her mouth. She was moaning a bit too and she swallowed every last little droplet of my seed. "Oh my god Kate that was amazing" I pant out of breath. Kate gives my dick one last little kiss before she takes her mouth away. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did" Kate said

"I love you Kate" I said. "I love you too Hummy, my Alpha and Omega" Kate said getting up on her feet. "What?" I asked. "It's the famous phrase, it means first and last. Think about it. You were my first time, my first love…" then she brought her face in front of mine. "And you will be my last" she said before planting her lips on mine. I brought my hands around her neck as we kissed. When we broke our kiss, she had a massive smile on her face. I knew I had the same smile on my face too

"So, are you saying you would, stay with me for the rest of your days?" I asked. "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else in my life" Kate said. "I really love you Kate you know" I said. "Really? Why?" she asked. "Because you are the most beautiful, caring, and funny girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am lucky to have you as my girlfriend" I said. "And…" she edged. "You are also incredibly sexy" I added. "Anything else?" she teased. "What else could I say?" I asked. "Well you can mention how amazing I am at giving blowjobs" Kate said. "Blowing your own trumpet much" I chuckled. "I would rather blow yours" Kate winked.

"Come get me dressed before you get me worked up again" I said. "Alright" Kate said. She lifted up the clothes that Angel left on the ground from the night before. "Help me get the strap on first" I said. Angel then got my strap. I pulled down my boxer and Kate pulled them down to my feet. "Can I strap all of them in" she asked. "Yeah sure" I agreed. She then strapped the straps around my waist, giving my tagger a little squeeze. I grunted when she did

"Sorry Hummy, I just couldn't resist" she said. "He's your little friend Kate, you can do whatever you want with him" I teased. "Well, I would love to give him a little kiss…" she said lightly grabbing it again. "But I'll save that for later" she said. "Awk" I groaned in frustration. "Don't worry baby, we can play again tonight" she said strapping the strap down to my knee. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Of course" she said.

Kate then got my strap all strapped in, and pulled my boxers up. "See you later monster" Kate uttered as she tucked my Willy into my boxers. Kate then progressed to help me get my jeans on. Kate then handed me by Black Ice AC/DC t-shirt. "Can you hold my crutches…" I began, but I looked to see that she was already holding them for me. "I suppose great minds think alike" I said. Kate just smiled and winked at me

Once I hoisted myself up, Kate held my back as I hoped to the stairs. "You have to walk in front of" I said. "Humphrey I know what to do. I might have blonde hair but that doesn't make me stupid" she said. I smiled as she walked in front of me. I then slowly made my way down the stairs one step at a time. Closer to the bottom of the stairs, I missed the second last step, my crutch feel from my hand.

I was going to shout to tell Kate to get out of the way, but it was way too late for that. I knocked her down as I fell. Kate and I landed on my floor. Kate was on her back and my head was buried in her chest. "Humphrey!" I heard Angel and Lily scream as I heard footsteps running over to me. "Are you okay?" Angel asked as I lifted my head from Kate's chest. "Yeah I'm okay" I said. I didn't feel any pain from my leg, so I guess I was okay

"I think my airbags cushioned his fall" Kate said with a slight chuckle. "Sorry Kate" I said apologetically. "It's alright babe, as long as you didn't hurt your knee" Kate said. Angel helped me up slowly as Lily tended to her sister. "Are you alright?" Angel asked Kate. "Yeah I'm fine. Humphrey just motor boated me, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. All four of us shared a quick laugh. Angel stood beside me as I hoped to the sofa, and took up my usual position. Kate soon sat beside me with her sister, and angel sat on the arm chair.

"Are you sure you're alright? Any pains in your leg, or knee?" Kate asked again. "Don't worry babe I'm fine" I said. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll tell you one thing t took you long enough to get him awake up there" Angel said. "We just talked a little that's why" Kate said. "Are you sure?" Lily asked. "Yeah, why what do you think?" Kate asked_. "Oh Kate that feels so good" _Lily said. Kate and I's eyes went super wide. _"Oh my god I'm cumming"_ Angel said.

"You heard us?" I asked. "Of course we did" Angel said. "Do you even know how loud you are?" Lily asked. I just felt, like, well I felt like I was exposed. "Don't worry hummy. I thought it was adorable" Kate said pinching my cheeks. "Kate you have something here" Angel said pointing on her lip. "Shut up!" Kate said snapped back in a sassy voice. We all shared a little laugh. Angel relaxed in the chair sitting back. An unexpected result of that was Angels privates were easily seen from my point of view.

"Angel, keep your legs together I'm getting a view of your exclusion zone" I said. Angel quickly brought her legs together. Kate and Lily were in stitches. "You never complained when you saw it before" Angel said. "Yeah, but we have company. I don't think they want more than they bargained for" I replied. "I'm going to get changed Angel said running up the stairs. "What did she mean when she said 'you never complained before'?" Lily asked.

"Elaborate" I said. "Have you seen her womanhood before?" Lily enquired. "Well we are brother and sister, I was happening to catch a glimpse every now and then" I said. "Doesn't that weird you out a little?" Lily asked. "No, why would it?" I asked. "I don't know, just wondering. Most people would" Lily said. "Humphrey do you know where pink panties are!?" Angel shouted from upstairs. "I don't know" I shouted back. She replied a few seconds later. "Found them. They were in your room" Angel said

I got extremely shocked looks from Lily and Kate. "Why are Angels panties in your room?" Kate asked. I was a little revealed that she sound more confused than angry. "Angel slept me with me in my bed, and she must have left them behind when she was changing" I explained. Kate seemed okay with that, now that I told her. "Why would Angel sleep in the bed with you?" Lily asked. "I don't know; she missed me I suppose" I said. "Lily leave it" Kate scolded. "Sorry" Lily apologised.

I heard Angel thump from down the stairs. "Can I get a drink?" Lily asked Angel. Angel came down and she was wearing clothes, which was unusual. "Yeah sure, come on and I'll get you one" Angel said. Lily got up and followed her into the kitchen

"So Humphrey, can I ask you a question?" Kate said. "Sure. What is it?" I replied. "Well, I was thinking you could maybe spend the night at my house?" Kate asked. "I would love to. But, I don't want to leave Angel in the house by herself" I said. "Oh don't worry. Lily asked Angel if she wanted to come over and spend the night too, and she said she would only go if would stay over to" Kate said.

"Oh yeah I'm in" said. "Well, I know where you'll be in tonight" Kate whispered into my ear. "Oh you naughty girl" I whispered back. "I'm so excited for tonight" she whispered back. "As am I" I replied. Angel and Lily walked back in, and sat back down. "Now say it to him" Angel said. I was a little confused and then Lily turned to me. "Humphrey I'm sorry for assuming you and Angel were doing bad things, it's not fair and too judgemental. And I guess I don't understand how close you two are" Lily said. "It's okay Lily" I said.

"So Humphrey, you coming over tonight to the Smith's house" Angel said. "Yeah Kate was talking about it. Yeah I'm going" I said. "Good" Angel said. "Just be careful, I don't want to walk in when you two are fucking" Angel added. "Well I could ask a helping hand" Kate teased. "Believe me I would happily join in" Angel said winking at me. "Hey what about me?" Lily said. "Hey ladies, there's only one girl I'm going to be sleeping with tonight" I said wrapping my hand around Kate. "Aww" Kate and Lily groaned in fake disappointment

(Time Skip to 4:00pm)

The time flew by with us just talking about events at school that they were telling me. "Listen babe, as much I would love to just stay and talk, Lily and I got to go home and ready for the party, well I do" Kate said. "Yeah Angel we're going to head" Lily said getting up. "Okay girls" I said. "Bye Humphrey" Kate said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. Lily just rubbed my hair as she walked past. "Mum will pick you two up later. She'll drop us at the party and take Angel back to mine alright?" Kate called back. "Yeah sounds good" I replied. "Bye!" all four of us said simultaneously to each other.

That means it was just me and Angel in the house. "So, what you want to do?" Angel asked. "I'm not sure. But I am incredibly horny" Angel blurted out. "Whoa really? What the hell brought that on?" I asked. "Hearing you and Kate up there earlier really got me worked up I'm not going to lie" Angel said. "What hearing me moan?" I asked. "I never heard a real life guy moan before" Angel said. I just sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head upstairs" Angel said. I think we both knew what she was going to do up there. "Would you care to help me?" Angel teased. "No I think you can handle yourself" I replied. "Okay, but you're missing out" Angel said as she walked up the stairs. I then heard her bedroom door close

I just took the remote into my hand and turned on the TV. And I turned the volume up loud so that I wouldn't hear her upstairs, doing whatever she was doing. I was watching recordings of Family Guy really loudly, and even then I heard the odd moan coming from upstairs. It was 20 minutes later when Angel came back down the stairs, and sat beside me on the sofa.

"You enjoy yourself up there?" I ask. "Oh yeah" Angel sighed tiredly. "You boys just don't understand the pleasure that we women get. We truly have been blessed with the best organ" she said. "What the Vagina?" I asked. "Yeah. You know, the pain that I will experience giving birth will be worth it for the amazing orgasms we get" Angel sighed. I have one weird sister

(Time Skip to 7:00pm)

I heard my phone ding from upstairs. "Angel, can you go to my room and get my phone for me?" I ask. "Okay" Angel said. "If it's the text from Kate, will I bring down anything for you to wear, since she'll be texting us that she's on her way more than likely" Angel said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Well if it is; can you bring my grey shirt from the wardrobe please" I ask. "Sure no problem" Angel said as she went up the stairs

A few seconds later she came down the stairs, with my phone in one hand and my grey shirt in the other. I then took off my AC/DC t-shirt. "She said she's on her way" Angel said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She then saw I had my shirt off. "Whoa Humphrey, you trying to work me up again" Angel said. "Shut up and hand me my shirt" I said. I put on my grey shirt and buttoned it up. "Catching the swag as usual" I said. "When do we never have swag?" asked rhetorically

"So are you looking forward to you and Lily spending the night together?" I asked. "Yeah it should be fun" Angel replied. "Just keep it in your pants" I said. "This is coming from the guy who forgets to tuck his dick away after his girlfriend gives him a blowjob" Angel replied back. "Well played" I replied. Angel just nodded.

A few minutes passed and then we heard a car pull up out front. Then a knock came at the door a few seconds later. "Taxi" I heard Kate shout through the door. "One minute" Angel replied. "Okay but the meters running, I'm gonna have to charge you" Kate replied. Angel helped me up into my crutches and I hoped to the door. Angel opened it for me, revealing Kate in a really nice red dress, which showed off her sexy posture. "Wow" I said. "It's Kate actually" Kate replied

"You look beautiful" I said. "Thank you hummy" she replied. "She'ssssssss SMOKING!" Angel said. Kate chuckled a little at that. "Thank you Angel" Kate said. "Angel, as Kate's helping me to the car, can you go around and make sure that the doors and windows are locked" I said. "Right on it boss" Angel said as I hoped out the door. Kate then put her hands on my back and on my stomach as I was hoping out to the car.

"You're going to go in the front with my mum, is that alright" Kate said. "Yeah sure that's fine" I replied. Once I got to the car Kate told me to wait. She then went forward and opened the door for me to get in. "Thank you Kate" I said as I, awkwardly, positioned myself in the front seat. Once I was in, Kate closed the door gently. "Well hello handsome" Eve said. "Hi Eve. How are you?" I ask. "Not doing too badly. Just dropping my daughter and her boyfriend to a party and taking his sister over to my house" Eve said

Kate got into the back seat and buckled herself in. "Kate" Eve called. "Yes mum" Kate replied. "You make sure no girls try and come on to Humphrey tonight, especially when he looks as handsome as this" Eve said. "Don't worry mum, I will make sure of it" Kate replied. I just smiled as they talked about how handsome I looked

Angel then came along, opened the door and took her seat. "Everything good?" I asked. "Yeah, all the doors and windows are locked" Angel said. "Really?" I asked. I then pointed to our house; Angel had left the front door wide open. "Woops" Angel said. She rushed out of the car and ran up to the door shutting it. She brought out keys from her pocket and locked it. She then ran back to the car.

"There, they are now" she replied. I couldn't help but face palm and giggle at the same time. "I swear if you had two brains you would be twice as stupid" I said. Angel reached through and smacked the side of my head.

It was a 10 minute drive to Allie's house. It didn't look like too many people were there yet, well from what the outside the house told me. That meant that I could easily get through and try and find a nice comfortable place to rest my leg. "Well here you are" Eve said as she applied the handbrake. Kate got out of the car and opened the door for me. She then held my crutches as I lifted myself up. "You kids have a good time. Don't be too late now or no sex" Eve shouted. "Okay mum thanks" Kate said before closing the door. "Sorry about her" Kate said. "It's alright. She's funny" I said. "Well, it doesn't matter, because there will be sex tonight" Kate said. "Now this is going to be a good night for you" I said looking down. Kate just tapped my shoulder, and then she helped me as I hoped towards Allie's house.

As we walked up, there weren't that many people on the porch. Just a few couples talking to each other, not noticing me. That's alright with me. I honestly don't want too much attention tonight. Once I got into the hallway, I saw Harry standing there with a smile on his face. "Well if it isn't Tom Cruise himself" he said approaching me. "What?" I asked confused. "I don't know, I was watching Top Gun earlier. Welcome man" Harry said attempting to hug me. He did the best he could with me in crutches.

"Come on back here, Allie saved a sofa for you two, so that we can all be together" Harry said. Kate and I followed with me getting some looks from people. "Isn't that the guy who Garth tried to kill" and "He really is alive" were two comments I heard being muttered. When we walked through into what seemed like a second living room, I saw Allie and Hutch sitting talking.

"Humphrey" Allie and Hutch both said in unison. "I'm so glad you could make it" Allie said getting up, and walking over to hug me. "Happy Birthday Allie" I said. "Thank you Humphrey. And Kate, you look sexy as hell" Hutch said walking up to us. "Hey I thought you were supposed to be gay" I said jokingly. "Oh don't get me wrong I love cock, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a woman's beauty" Hutch said. "Well thank you Hutch. But I don't have a cock so you can jog on" Kate said. "Yeah you do, it's right here" Hutch pointing at me. That got the whole group laughing.

"Come on Humphrey sit down and take the wait of your one leg and crutches" Allie said. I then hoped forward and positioned myself to sit down on the sofa. Once I sat down, Allie brought around a stool with a pillow on it to rest me leg. "Excellent service you have around here" Kate said as she helped lift my leg onto the stool. She then took her seat beside me. Allie and Harry then took their seats beside her. That meant there was no seat for Hutch.

"Here sit on the arm beside me" I said tapping on the arm of the sofa. Hutch then walked over to my side and sat on the arm beside me. "So guys, any gossip to pass around?" I asked. "You should have seen school on Friday" Harry said. "Why what happened?" I asked. "Well technically it happened after school. What we did was get all Garth's stuff, like photos of him and the stuff from his locker, and we burned his stuff" Harry explained. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I even got a burn" Hutch said as he brought out his hand, and his middle finger hand a clear burn on it.

"Were giving the fire the middle finger or something" I said. Hutch nodded. "Plus, it signifies that the bastard will burn in hell!" Hutch said, sounding really angry. He immediately put his hand over his mouth. "Didn't mean for that to slip out" he said. "Wait here" Harry said getting up and rushing away. "It's alright Hutch" Kate said tapping his leg. At that moment, Harry came through, with a tray of beer in 5 red plastic cups. "Take one" Harry said. We all took a cup and Harry set the tray on the table. "Let's toast. Garth burning in hell" Harry said holding up his cup. I smiled and raised my cup, and Kate, Allie and Hutch raised there's as well. "Burn in hell you sick bastard" I said. We all tapped our cups together and took a sip of the beer. It was actually nice. When I took my sip, we all watched Kate pin the cup.

"Thirsty?" I asked. "I haven't had a drink in complete donkeys, and I missed it" Kate said. "Plus, it will make me more fun tonight" Kate whispered. "I heard that" Hutch said. Kate just giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey guys" Summer said as her and Beth walked through. "Humphrey!" she and Beth said in unison. "Hey ladies" I said as they approached. "Looking good" Beth commented. "Looking very good tonight ladies" I said. "Never mind us, look at that sexy girlfriend of yours" Summer said looking at Kate.

Kate just giggled and smiled at the compliment. "She always looks that good" I said wrapping my arm around her. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Beth asked. "Just me" Kate said putting up her hand. "I'll be right back" Beth said as she walked away. Summer pulled up two chairs, they circled around my leg. "So how are doing big guy?" Summer asked. "Doing good, how are you" I asked. "Good" Summer replied.

"Oh guys I've got news guys" Summer said. "Okay, well what is it Ms Messenger" Allie said. "My auntie is moving to Jasper from Boston after her nasty divorce to live with my grandma. So, you'll get to meet my cousin Orion" Summer said. "Oh goodie, new friends" Harry said. At that second, Beth walked in with three cups. "Here you are guys" Beth said handing one of the cups to Kate, one to Summer and one for herself.

Kate then again pinned the cup. "Whoa a little quick there" Summer said. Kate just smiled and snuggled back to me. "I'm sorry, but I can't get over how good you look tonight Kate" Beth said. "Just want to look nice for my sexy boyfriend" Kate said rubbing her hand on my chest. "You are one lucky pup Humphrey" Summer said. "Believe me don't I know" I said. "Love you babe" Kate said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

(Time Skip to 8:30pm)

The party was going well. A few people came up to me and said 'hi' and that they were glad to see that I was okay. But it was mostly just, Harry, Allie, Summer, Beth, Hutch, Kate and I talking in our little group. With sometimes people coming up to Allie and giving her a birthday card and a hug.

We were sitting talking to each other about something completely and utterly random, and then, a nice slow song came on the surround sound system. It was Eric Clapton's Wonderful Night. "Oh, the couples should dance" Summer said looking to us. "But Summer, he's in crutches" Kate said. I have to admit "No, come on baby let's dance" I said. "No honey it's alright" Kate said. "No, I'm going to dance with my amazingly hot girlfriend" I said. Before Kate could object, I hoisted myself up, without the crutches this time.

Kate got immediately and held on to me. "Don't worry I can balance" I said. I then limped slowly out to the middle of the floor. Kate then held me close and, well, we attempted to dance. It was actually really sweet. Harry and Allie got up and danced alongside us. "This is actually working out pretty good" Kate said into my ear as we held each other. I didn't reply, we just kept each other close, as a small crowd gathered to watch this 'cute' moment.

"I love you" I whispered into Kate's ear. "I love you too; Hummy" Kate replied. The romance was sealed with a kiss, between me and Kate. I swear, at this point it was perfect. The only thing that could have made it better was if fireworks went off in the background. There were a few 'Awes' from the small crowd that had gathered. I wish this moment could last forever

But it was already time to get off, the song was changing. Some sort of dance crap began to play, and the crowd that gathered was about to rave. Kate helped me as I limped my way back to the sofa. "That was honestly the cutest thing I ever saw" Summer said as made myself comfortable. "You two are adorable" Beth added. "Yeah I suppose we are" Kate said giving me another kiss. I couldn't help but smile

It was just us and our group again, talking again about crap that seemed to be important to the group for another two hours. Kate enjoyed herself, we all did. But Kate had a few more drinks in her in that time. I was worried she was getting a little too tipsy.

(10:30pm)

"Hey girls, I'm going to go and sit in the fresh air for a while. Any of you wanna come with me?" Beth said getting up. Summer, Allie and Kate got up without even replying. "I'll be back in a bit honey" Allie said to Harry. "I'll be back in a while babe" Kate said to me. "Come on ladies, your boyfriends can survive for a few minutes without you" Summer said. The girls laughed and waved back at us again before going out of sight.

Harry scooted up the sofa to sit closer to me. "So you guys enjoying yourself" Harry asked. "Yeah I'm having a good time" I replied. "Me too" Hutch replied. Harry looked around before looking back at us. "Can I tell you guys something" Harry said. "Yeah you can tell us anything" I replied. "Yeah what's in your mind" Hutch said. "I think Allie and I… might be doing it tonight" Harry said. "Yeah you are" I replied. "How do you know?" Harry asked. "Allie was over at mine the other day, and we were talking. And she was asking about, how Kate felt in her first time with me and shit" I said.

"So you were talking to my girlfriend about sex?" Harry asked. "Yeah" I said. "So am I getting laid tonight?" Harry asked. "Yes sir" I said. Harry did a mini fist bump. "Yes" he celebrated. "So what did you and her talk about?" Hutch interjected. "Well she was asking if there was anything that she could do to make it better for him" I said. "Oh Harry you are one lucky dog" Hutch said. "Aren't I just" Harry said

Just then at that moment, two guys came along to our group, coming pretty close to Hutch. I recognised them, they're the two guys that Garth used to hang out with at school. They were in two years above us, in Year 12.

"Hey queer" the one on the left said. "Look, isn't this the guy that our friend supposedly beat up" the one on the right said, pointing at me in the process. "Excuse me?!" I asked in shock. "Yeah, our friend was innocent and you have him locked away" the right one said. "Your 'friend' walked right behind me and attacked me, almost fucking killing me. Why the fuck are you sticking up for the deadbeat bastard" I said in anger

"Yeah sure. You probably just got fucked by this fag too hard and looking to put the blame on someone else so no one would find out about your little games" the left one said looking at me all serious. I honestly didn't believe what I was hearing. "You watch your mouth" Hutch snapped. "Why, it's not like we're putting his dick in our mouth. Unlike you, you big fat faggot" the right one said. "Back off" Hutch said again, his voice increasing the anger tone. "Just because you fucked him too hard and popped his knee out in the process. Boo Hoo" the left one said.

Hutch and Harry both stood up. Hutch was quite a bit taller than them, and he was a lot buffer as well. The two bastards cowered in fear. "Hey dude we aren't looking for trouble" the left one said walking away. "Oh what the matter?" Harry taunted. "What? You scared a queer going to embarrass your punk attitude by beating the complete and utter shit out of you" Hutch snarled. The two quickly ran away

"Cowards" Harry said sitting back down beside me. "They can talk the talk, but they can't walk for shit" Hutch said as he sat back on the arm of the sofa. A few moments later, the girls returned. "Hey ladies" I said. "Hey b-bay" Kate said. Harry got up as Kate sat down beside me again. "Have you been drinking?" I asked. "A little, but don't worry I can handle it" she said snuggling up to me again

We were back to our normal group. Hutch, Harry and I decided not to mention what had just happened with Garths friends. Summer and Beth left just after 11:00pm. The last of us remained, and continued to talk and drink.

(Time Skip 1:00am)

At this point, it was only us left in the entire house. "Guys, I think it's time to go home now" Hutch said. "Yeah lets go" Kate said slowly. I think she had a little too much to drink. "I can give you two lovebirds a lift back home if you want" Hutch offered. "Thanks Hutch" I said. I hoisted myself up and Kate, shakily, held my crutches up for me. Once I was up, I hoped behind Hutch, and Kate held on to me as she stumbled behind me.

We got out of the house, and Hutch stood very close in front of me to make sure that I didn't fall. Kate walked alongside me, giving me a smile. "Kate you can get in the back" Hutch said opening the back door for her. "Thanks" Kate said as she climbed in. Hutch closed the back door, and then opened the front passenger door. "Thank you Hutch you are a gentleman" I said once I hopped in and fastened my seatbelt.

Hutch closed the door and walked around to his side and got in, fastened himself up and started the car. "So where am I taking you two tonight" Hutch asked. "Take us back to mine" Kate said from the back. Hutch set the car in motion. "So you're spending the night huh?" Hutch asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Yeah he's going to be sleeping with me in my bed" Kate said before quietly giggling to herself.

The rest of the ride was silent until we got to Kate's house. "Thanks for the ride Hutch" Kate said as she got out of the car. I heard her giggling just before she shut the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and Kate opened my door and took my crutches holding them for me. I managed to get up without incident.

"See you two later" Hutch said just before Kate slammed the door shut. Kate and I walked to the front door of her house. Once we were at the front door, Kate turned to face me. "Ssshhh Humphrey, we need to be quiet" she said. Then she brought out her keys and unlocked the door. Once the door was open, Kate walked in and held the door open as I hoped in. I instinctively hoped into the living room.

Kate followed in. "So" Kate said as she stumbled in. "We're alone now" Kate said loudly. "Kate, you need to be quiet" I said in a low volume. "No we don't Humphrey" she said as she stumbled. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream" she said. It was clear to me now that maybe Kate had a little too much to drink. "Come here" Kate said as she pulled my shirt and brought her lips to meet mine. All I could taste was beer. That confirmed it

"So come on Humphrey, fuck me" she said. "Kate there would be nothing better than to make love to you, but not when you're like this" I said. "What? Horny?" Kate said. "No drunk" I replied. "Excuse me…" Kate said really loudly. "…But I am not drunk" she said even louder. "Kate, I don't want to sleep with you if you're drunk" I said. "Humphrey please?" Kate begged. "No Kate" I said firmly. "Please fuck me Humphrey" she begged again. I again declined. But that didn't stop her. "I'll let you fuck my ass if you want" she added. "Sober yeah. But not when your drunk" I said

My heart sank a little when I saw the sadness on her face. I knew she was way too drunk, but I still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I heard something which made me panic ever so slightly, footsteps coming from the stairs. My panic was realised when the living room door opend, and Eve came through. When she turned on the light she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black underwear.

"What's going on down here?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I was about to answer, but Kate had the first say. "Mum, can you please tell Humphrey that he needs to fuck me" Kate said. "What!?" Eve exclaimed. "She's had a little too much to drink" I explained. "No I didn't, he's using that as an excuse to not fuck me" Kate said. "Kate honey, I think Humphreys right" Eve said. "Mum!" she said in disappointment. "I think it's best if you head to bed" Eve said. Kate then turned to me and pointed at me. "Mum, tell Humphrey he needs to fuck me right in my ass". I couldn't help but crack a smile

"Come on Kate, it's not going to happen" Eve said taking Kate away. "But I want him to fuck my ass" Kate said as she and her mum walked up the stairs. I literally cannot believe that just happened. Questions began to race through my mind; where was I going to stay, is Eve going to be mad at me. Well I guess I am going to find out, because I can hear her footsteps coming back down

"You okay Humphrey?" Eve asked me. "A little, just tired and a little surprised by what I saw" I said. "Well that makes two of us" Eve said. "I'm sorry about that" I said. "It's alright honey, you don't need to be sorry. You just agreed to not take advantage of my daughter. I should be thanking you" Eve said. I couldn't but smile at that. "Do you mind sleeping on the sofa tonight?" Eve asked. "No I don't mind as long as I have a blanket or something" I said.

"Wait here" Eve said. she walked out to the hallway. I took my time to sit in the middle of the sofa. I took a pillow and placed it where I would rest my leg. I then rested my leg on said pillow. "Here you are" Eve said walking in with a blue blanket. She then laid it over me. "Goodnight Humphrey" she said as she tucked me in. "Night Eve" I said. "I'll leave you back home in the morning" Eve said. "Thanks" I said, but as I looked I saw Eve had her hand over her crotch. She saw me look

"I haven't washed this underwear in ages, itching me" Eve said. I held my hand up. "Too much information" I said. "What?" Eve said getting closer. "Do you not like it when your girlfriend's mother talks about her pussy" Eve said. "Have you been drinking too?" I asked. "A little" she said with a smile. She then turned out the light and walked out. I heard her walk back up the stairs. "Well, this has been one odd day" I said to myself. I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Well guys, what did you think? What was your favourite part? Let me know. But before I go, I want to say to the fans that message me, I love talking to you, whether here on Fanfiction or through KIK or PSN. I hope more of you come in contact. I love talking to new people. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out**

"**Are you dead?*clicks tongue* or nah!" – Guest  
**_**Well you're nice. Obviously I'm fucking dead. Idiot!**_


	65. The Little Details

**A/N; Hey guys. I'm back again, and here we are with the new chapter. First, we have hit two milestones. We have gone over 120 followers and favourites, and over 800 reviews. That's crazy, I still can't believe the story has come so far. **

**Before we start, I would just like to mention my Fanfiction lady Wolfies Soul. I was talking to her and I forgot how amazing she was, she's going through a little rough patch at the moment, and I wasn't you guys to wish her the best of luck getting through with it. **

"**You reach a level of comedy in your chapters that i have neither the time nor the talent to emulate. Well done sir. -Nick" – ncham9**

" **Someone should get the doctor because my heart stopped when I saw the update" -** **crazy-lonewolf18**

_Humphreys POV_

Well, I tried to fall asleep. I couldn't help but reply the events of the attack in my head. I haven't told anyone this, but every time I close my eyes, I see Garth, standing above me with a stone, ready to strike me on the head. "Say hi to your mum for me" is all I can hear ring through my head as I try to sleep. In Garth's deep demonic voice, those words are all that circulate in my mind when I dream. The dream last night where I was a secret agent, was the first normal dream I've had since my attack. Don't tell Angel, but when she was fast asleep one of the nights she was in my bed, I cried. I was surprised I didn't wake her up. I can only imagine Angel's reaction if she saw me crying.

I opened my eyes. Screw it, I'm not going got go to sleep tonight. I have had enough of those fucking memories, I need to give my mind peace. I sat up straight on the sofa. I took a while to think things over. I can't keep this a secret anymore. Ever since I've came home from the hospital, I can't get the thoughts of those painful thoughts out of my mind. I try to block them by trying to be, well, what I would consider to be normal. But deep inside, I just think of the pain I was feeling that fateful day. Why did that have to happen to me for? What did I do to deserve this pain? I don't go out hurting people, I don't do drugs and I don't break the law. Why?

I shook my head. I need to get those thought out of my head. I checked my phone; I still had 43% of battery. I decided to just go on Facebook. That should pass a couple of hours for me. The first posts that popped up where from kids who I saw at Allies party. 'Great Party' and 'Allie knows how to make a night worth it' were ones that caught my attention. Then I saw my sisters name pop up. "A night with my favourite gal – With Lily Smith". And it was a selfie of her and Lily.

It did make me think of today. And then it hit me; Wow! Tonight was actually quite weird. I woke up with Kate giving me a morning surprise. Which I must say, was absolutely amazing. Kate really is an amazing girl. I don't think anyone will ever understand how much I love that girl.

Then Angel told me she was, well, how she was aroused. Aroused by the sound of me. I know Angel is dirty minded, but she admitted that hearing her brother moan as he was getting sucked off by his girlfriend. Even I have to admit; that was a little too much. Maybe the guys are right; maybe Angel and I are too close. I mean I love her, but in what way does she love me?

My heart raced when I heard the living room open with a long and steady creak. I relaxed a little more when Lily poked her head around, and not a burglar. "Oh hi" Lily said sounding chirpy. "Jesus Lily you scared the bejebus out of me" I said rubbing my chest and breathing softly as I felt my heart rate go down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to" she said as she walked in. "You need to get some WD40 on that door" I said. "I will" Lily chuckled

Lily then got on the bed and sofa beside me as she was sitting on her knees in her Minions Onesie. "So what are you doing up?" I asked Lily. "Well I couldn't sleep, so I came down here for a drink. And when I got down here I saw a faint light in the living room, so I decided to investigate" Lily explained. "Why are you not up with Kate? Lily asked me. "Really? Did you not hear her earlier?" I asked

"Yeah we both did, but I thought it would be funny to make you say why" Lily said with a giggle. "Well if you must know, she was a little too drunk" I said. "Oh that's why" lily said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When we heard her shout 'Fuck me in the ass'; Angel and I thought you two were at it" Lily said. I chuckled at the embarrassment I felt when her mum walked in and said that exact phrase. "Well I wasn't going to fuck her if she's drunk" I said

"Oh such a gentleman" Lily said tapping my shoulder. "That I am" I replied. Lily just sighed as she sat there. There was a little silence between Lily and me for a few seconds. I looked up to see Lily smiling down at me. "So what did you and Angel do tonight?" I asked. Lily then lay beside me on the sofa, lying on top of the blue blanket that Eve got for me. "Well nothing exciting to be honest. We just talked about stuff" Lily said.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked. "None of your business" Lily said firmly. "Did you talk about me?" I quizzed. Lily didn't answer. "You were talking about me weren't you?" I asked. Lily just nodded her head. "What were you two saying about me?" I asked in a sarcastic, interrogating type voice. Lily looked a little, almost awkward. "Don't worry, I won't mind what you say" I said trying to lighten the air.

"Well Angel was telling me about when she had to help you in the shower the other night" Lily said. "Okay" I said. I think Lily could tell that I wanted to hear more. "And she said that eve after all you've been through, it's amazing how good you still look" Lily added. I smiled at that, it was actually quite nice of her to say. But that smile was quickly gone after what Lily said next. "She also said no wonder Kate jumps on him with a dick that big and an ass that nice"

"Did she really say that?" I asked shocked. "Yeah. Bet you wish you didn't ask now" Lily said in a smug tone. "Kind of" I laughed. "Didn't know you girls talked about me like that" I said. "Everyone does" Lily said. "What?" I asked. "All the girls in my class always say to Angel; 'Oh My God Angel your brother is so hot' 'Angel your brother is so sexy' 'Angel you are so unlucky'" Lily said. "Unlucky? How?" I asked. "Because Angel is your sister, and she can't feel the same way they all do" Lily said. "Do they really say that?" I asked. "Oh yeah, they call you Angel's hunky bear" Lily said with a lip.

"Do any of the guys in your class say anything to you about how hot Kate is?" I asked. "Well, not about how hot she is, they make it about you" Lily said. "What? Explain this please" I asked. "Well they say, 'Lily your sister is so lucky' 'I bet Humphrey gives it to her good' 'I would do anything to swap places with Kate' and all that stuff" Lily said. I don't really know how to feel, well how would anyone feel once they found out that loads of kids thought he was sexy.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah sure, you can ask me anything" Lily said. "Do you think, I don't know, maybe Angel and I are too close? For a brother and sister relationship I mean" I asked honestly. I had no idea why I wanted to ask Lily, my girlfriend's younger sister, who was caught using shower gel to stimulate her area in the shower, but I needed to ask someone, right then and now, I just need to know finally what an outside opinion is.

"Well Humphrey, to be honest, you are" Lily said. I looked away from her, I don't know why. "I don't mean that in a bad way. If you think about it, it's awesome" Lily said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean you two are like best friends, as well as brother and sister. You're always there for each other. Humphrey…" Lily said grabbing my hand. "…Angel thinks the world of you. She appreciates you, and she knows how lucky she is to have an amazing, caring and protective brother you are. I mean there are some girls in my class who said, I quote, I would kill my brother if I had the chance. Angel is just disgusted, always saying that have no idea how lucky they are" Lily said.

That speech really touched my heart drew and a tear or two to my eye. But it wasn't of joy, if anything it was a little guilt. Just a few minutes ago, I was saying that Angel and I were too close for negative reasons, when in the real world; Angel and I are luckier than any other brother and sister in the world. We can tell each other everything, we're honest with each other, and most importantly, we love each other.

"Thanks Lily" I said. "No problem big boy" Angel said rubbing her hand in my hair. "Damn right I'm a big boy" I replied back. "I know Angel and Kate tell me all time" she teased. "Well I would say 'dirty girl go shower' but we all know that you won't be cleaning yourself in the traditional way" I said. Lily smacked my arm. "Ow" I said faking to be in pain. "Stop teasing me like that. It's embarrassing" Lily said.

"Lily, I am sorry, but I need to ask. What were you thinking using shower gel on your bits in the shower to make yourself feel good?" I asked. I know I asked this before, but I need to hear it again. The concept of a girl doing that was unheard of in my mind. "Humphrey, girls sometimes need a lot of, stimulate, to get it going" Lily said. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from me.

"You have no idea how lucky you boys are; all you need is a few pumps and you are there" Lily said in frustration. "Yeah, that is one if the few benefits of being a man" I said. "Okay Humphrey, now since you have asked me two questions, one a little cute and one embarrassing, can I ask you two in return?" Lily suggested. "Oh, so that's what we are going to play huh? Okay" I agreed

"What would you say, if I told you, that I saw Hutch down in the town Jasper, with a friend of yours?" Lily said. "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked. "I was down the town the other day, after we came back from yours, and when I was walking, I saw Hutch, holding hands and rather close to a guy. A guy, whose name I will not mention, would be considered a rather close friend to you" Lily said. "Who?" I asked. "I don't want to say, just in case it's not what it looks like. But what would you say to that?" Lily asked. "Well I said would, damn. Hutch knows how to get around quick anyway" I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, next question. Are you ready?" Lily asked me. "Yeah, I am ready" I said. "I am just going to warn you, it is going to be very, very bad" Lily said. "Try me" I said. I welcome any thing she can throw at me. "Well, Angel and I tell each other everything" Lily said. "Okay. And?" I asked. Lily then leaned in to whisper. "Well one time, she told me, that a while ago, you two used to play, shall we say; extremely intimate games" she whispered. My eyes widened. "Is it true?" she asked. I swear to god, the next time I see Angel, I will let her know how I fucking feel about her blabbering this, that she wouldn't tell anyone. She is dead when I see her

As much as I wanted to deny it, I didn't feel the urge to with Lily. I didn't give a verbal response; I just nodded my head slowly. I'm sure admitting to Angel and I's past will probably be a decision that I will regret later in life. "Oh… My…God" Lily said. "Lily we were young, we were clueless, and we had no idea what we were doing. We did what we thought was just having a little fun" I said. "Oh really, because from what she told me, the way you held her and the way that she wrapped around you as you were…" Lily started. I interrupted before she said something disastrous. "Lily that's enough" I said

"Was it at least good?" Lily asked. "Of course it was" I answered shamefully. "Does… Does Angel still think of it" I asked. "Well, she always said that those times you two had together in these intimate games, will be the best memories of her life. And she was glad that she gave herself t someone as loving as you" Lily said. "Promise not to tell a soul, please?" I begged.

"Don't worry, I promise" Lily said. I gave her a determined look. "Humphrey, I won't break a promise" Lily said. "I'm sure you broke Angel's" I said. "Actually Angel's promise was to not tell anyone who wasn't involved, so I didn't technically" Lily said. She outsmarted the system.

"Can you at least tell me how it started?" Lily asked. "Angel not tell you?" I asked. "No, she wouldn't tell me the exact details" Lily said. "I don't really know, we were just playing and we decided to try something" I said. "Come on I need more than that?" Lily begged. "No, I don't really want to talk about it" I said. "Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a nosy bitch" Lily said. "I suppose it's okay Lily" I said

"But Humphrey don't get the wrong idea, Angel doesn't think of you in that type of way anymore. I was just curious if what she said was true or not" Lily said. I lay there looking up at the ceiling. "Humphrey, don't be angry at Angel please" Lily asked. "I'm not angry at her Lily" I replied. "From what I can see Humphrey, I think; if anything, those experiences improved you two's relationship" Lily said.

Before I could ask why, like I always did, Lily interjected. "It brought you two closer together, it made a bond that no one could shatter, and it made you two even closer" Lily said. "Really? So you don't think we did anything bad?" I asked. "Well what I'm saying is that what you two did still want right, but at least no negative consequences came from emotionally and physically" Lily said.

"So Lily does just love me like a brother?" I asked. "She loves you like a best friend, a brother, and a guardian" Lily said. "So, do you feel any different about Angel? Does this change anything?" Lily asked, sounding a little worried. For a few short seconds, I was thinking about it, and to be honest, from what Lily has told me, Angel doesn't seem to think of me as a brother. Well a brother she… "No not really. As long as Angel doesn't see me more than a brother" I said. "She sees you as a brother and her best friend" Lily added. Well I can't be mad for that can i?

Our little chat was interrupted when he heard the sound of two feet hitting the floor out in the hallway. A few seconds later, talk about speaking of the devil, Angel came walking through the living room door, in her underwear as per usual. "Oh there you are Lily… Humphrey? You're down here too?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, Kate was a little too drunk, so I decided to let her have some peace" I said. "That's not what we hard earlier" Angel chuckled looking to Lily. Lily giggled to into her hands. I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Hey I better get a glass of milk" Lily said. "That's the whole reason I came down here" Lily said getting up and walking out of the living room. Angel quickly took her place lying beside me . "So what did you and Lily talks about? Anything I need to hear?" she asked. I remembered what I said a few minutes ago, about how I was going to go completely mad at Angel for blabbering, and how I she was dead the next time I saw her. Well here she is, and all I can do sitting here with her, is smile. I can't hate my sister. "Nothing you don't already know" I stated vaguely

At that moment Lily came back through the door. "Come on Angel, lets head back upstairs" Lily offered. "You think maybe we can sleep down here with Humphrey tonight?" Angel asked. Lily looked like she was thing about it. "Oh alright" Lily agreed. Angel celebrated with a mini fist bump. Lily grabbed the small green blanket that was lying over the sofa, set her drink at the side, lay in beside Angel and pulled the blanket over the two of them. That meant there were now three lairs over me

Angel cuddled up to me, and then Lily wrapped her arms around Angel and spooned her. "Don't get any ideas Lily" Angel said. I couldn't help but chuckle at my little sister. "Goodnight you two" I whispered. "Goodnight big boy" they replied. I think this might be the first night my dream will be okay.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Let me know. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace Out :)**


	66. Kate Remembers

**A/N: Hey guys, its chapter 66. I'm sorry for the rather long delay, but last week I fell and split my head open and cracked my skull at school. I tripped and hit my head on the wall. I was screaming in pain and drifting in and out of consciousness until the ambulance came. I had my head stitched up, but I am on the mend so I can only count myself lucky that no serious damage was done.**

"**You never cease to amaze me Kellylad13. Another magnificent chapter. I can't wait to read the next one. :3" – Foxy And Mangle's Love**

"**Amazing just Amazing! Every chapter builds up the plot, leaving me wanting more chapters! This is the best fanfic ever!" PBJNachos **

_Kate's POV_

I woke up to a blinding pain in my head. "Ow" I groaned loudly while rubbing my head. "I am never doing that again" I said out loud. I opened my eyes, to see I was tucked neatly into my bed, with the blinds drawn. I looked to my side to see that it was empty. 'Weird' I thought, I could have sworn I brought Humphrey home last night. Although I'm not sure what happened, all I can remember was getting into a car. I can't remember whose

I pulled the quilt to the side to see me still in my pyjamas. The dark blue ones. 'Why would I put those on, I hate them' I thought. I got out of bed and barely managed to stand on my feet. I walked over to the blinds and opened them. I was shocked to see that it was still dark outside. "What?!" I said to myself. I looked to my clock on the nightstand, and literally saw it change over to 6:00am. No wonder I feel so tired.

I would have gone back to bed, but I felt a tiny bit peckish. I rubbed my eyes a little more vigorously and opened my door quietly so not to wake my parents, Lily and Angel. I tip toed my way down the hall, passing Lily's room. The odd thing is, the door was wide open and her room was empty. I went fairly slowly down the stairs in the hopes of not making too much noise. When I got to the bottom on the stairs, the living room door was open slightly. Even with my hung over, hungry and tired brain, I was still curious enough to wonder why it was open. I pushed the door open slowly to avoid creaking it. Once it was open, I walked in and I saw Lily cuddled up to Angel and Angel cuddled up to Humphrey.

"Oh I remember now" I said to myself. I remember getting out of a car, although I still can't picture who it was that gave us a lift home. It was probably Hutch more than likely since he is the only person who would offer us a lift home. Then I remember walking, well, stumbling to the house. Oh god, what if something happened to Humphrey, I would have a drunken idiot leaving my restricted of movement boyfriend by himself. What if he fell or something?

Then I remember walking into the living room. Oh god, it wasn't a dream was it? It actually happened.

(Flashback)

"So were alone now" I said. Humphrey looked at me with a look I can't particularly describe. "Kate you need to be quiet" he said. I have no idea what he's talking about, I am not that loud. "No we don't" I said walking over to Humphrey, although it is kind of hard to keep my balance. I wanted to tease Humphrey; I promised him a fun night. And I will give it to him. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream" I said. Whoa, I was not expecting that to come out of my mouth. Why didn't I think? Fuck, let's just role with it. He looked a little taken back. "Come here" I said before as I pulled his shirt and brought my lips to meet hers. Although I don't think he's enjoying this

"So come on Humphrey, fuck me" I requested. Humphrey looked at me like he was disappointed or something. "Kate, there would be nothing better than to make love to you, but not when you're like this" he said softly. What the hell does he mean? "What horny?" I asked. "No drunk" Humphrey replied. "Excuse me, but I am not drunk" I said trying to sound angry, although it was hard to. "Kate I don't want to sleep with you if you're drunk" Humphrey said. What's happening? Why doesn't he want to sleep with me? Am I not attractive anymore?

"Humphrey please" I begged. "No Kate" he replied, sounding like a strict teacher. "Please fuck me Humphrey?" I begged again. He said it again. Why does he not want to be with me? Wait a minute, I have an idea. "I'll let you fuck my ass if you want" I added. "Sober yeah, not when you're drunk" he said.

I don't think I've ever felt so rejected in my life. Why does he not want to be with me? Does he still love me? What did I do wrong? Did we fight or something, it's not like Humphrey to turn me down

Then I heard the door open behind me. "What's going on down here?" mum asked rubbing her eyes. Great, now I have back up. "Mum can you please tell Humphrey that he needs to fuck me" I said. I really hope mum agrees with me. "What!?" mum exclaimed. "She's had a little too much to drink" Humphrey butted in. "No I didn't, he's using that as an excuse not to fuck me" I said. "Kate honey, I think Humphreys right" mum said. What?! Why is everyone going against me for?

"Mum" I said in disappointment that she wasn't agreeing with me. "I think it's best if you head to bed" mum said. As mum grabbed me I turned around to face Humphrey, this is my one last attempt. ""Mum, tell Humphrey he needs to fuck me right in my ass". I could see Humphrey crack a smile, maybe this could be a good night after all. "Come on Kate, it's not going to happen" mum said as she was taking me away. As mum was taking me up the stairs, I tried to fight back just one last time. ""But I want him to fuck my ass" I protested.

Mum didn't say anything; she just continued to escort me up the stairs and to my room. When I was passing Lily's room, I could hear giggling coming from it. You know what, I don't give a rats ass that they heard me. I mean what was I supposed to do? I didn't see any other way of getting what I wanted

When mum set me on my bed, I couldn't help but burst into tears. "What's wrong honey?" mum asked me, dropping the silent disappointed mood she had only a few seconds ago. "Humphrey doesn't love me anymore" I cried balling my eyes out. Mum took my hand in hers. "Honey he does love you" she said. "He rejected me" I cried. Mum shook my hand which made me look up to her. Even though she was right in front of me, I could see she was a little blurred out in this light.

"Honey, he didn't reject you. He turned you down because he loves you, and doesn't want to take advantage of you when you are not in a good way. He respects you to not violate you when you are not yourself" mum said slowly. "Oh alright" I said; only kind of understanding what mum was talking about. "Good. No let's get you changed and ready for bed" mum said. From that moment on everything was a blur.

(End of Flashback)

I can't believe how disgraceful I was last night. I can't believe I allowed myself to become so intoxicated. And to top it all off, I screamed for Humphrey to fuck me in the ass, in front of my mother! Now Humphrey is down here, sleeping with his little sister and my little sister. Although they all looked like one cute, happy family sleeping there together, I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Tonight was supposed to be our night, to be together. He was supposed to be sleeping with me. But then again, I suppose it isn't there fault. I have no one to blame but myself for allowing myself to get that way last night

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I heard one of the girls ask. I was a little taken back by that, I thought I was just hearing things. Then Lily's head moved up. "Yeah some of us are trying to sleep here" Angel said looking up for a quick glance. "I didn't know you two were awake" I said. "I heard the thumping from upstairs" they both said at the same time. "Alright" I said. It was then quiet as those two didn't speak. "When did you two come down here" I asked. "Well I was looking for a drink and I saw a light in here. He was on his phone, and we just talked for ages and then Angel came down" Lily said. "And I couldn't be bothered to leave him" Angel said still cuddled up to Humphrey.

"What happened you earlier I think is what we should be asking" Lily said turning to me. "Well I just had a little too much to drink" I said shamefully. "But I want him to fuck my ass" Angel said mimicking my voice. "Shut up" I said quietly, hoping not to wake Humphrey up. "What the hell was that all about anyway?" Lily asked. I decided to scoot in beside her. "I had a way too much to drink and to be honest I wasn't even in the mood for… that. I have no idea what came over me" I explained.

"Then why were you so insistent that my brother should fuck you in the ass" Angel asked with her head on Humphreys torso. "Well, when he did say no, I felt rejected. I got myself all upset convincing myself that he said no because he didn't love me anymore" I said. "What?" Angel asked confused. "Kate Humphrey said no because he didn't want to take advantage of you" Lily said. "I know that now, but I was way too drunk to know them" I said feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"What was mum like when she went down?" Lily asked. "I think she was a little pissed. I'm dreading to see what's she's going to say to me in the morning" I said. "Yeah I would too. If my mum ever say me, completely intoxicated, shouting at my boyfriend to fuck me in the ass, and tell my mum to tell him that he needs to fuck me… Jesus I can't even imagine how angry she would be" Angel said. "Thanks for the confidence Angel" I said sarcastically.

"Kate believe me when I say this; Humphrey would take a bullet for you, and I have never seem him so happy since the day the school organised you into table buddies. And I don't think you know this, but to him you are his world. He talks about you all the time, and he cares about you" Angel said. I have to admit, that touched my heart. Until I heard Angel give a big yawn. "Now please let me sleep" Angel said relaxing herself into Humphrey

"Well since she's cuddling up with her, why don't you lie with my Lily?" I requested. Lily looked at me rather funny; it's not something I would normally say. "Come on Lily, if they can do it we can" I said encouragingly. "Yeah come on Lily, sleep with your sister" Angel said. After cracking a smile, Lily agreed. "Okay then". I lay down at the end of the sofa and Lily laid her head on my chest.

"You're lucky Lily, you get two pillows to rest your head on" Angel said. "Shut up Angel" Lily replied chuckling. Lily then did use my 'pillows' to rest her head. Then she quickly got off them. "They are the worst pillows ever" Lily replied. I have her head a gentle slap before closing my eyes and wrapping my arm around my sister. I was soon comfortable and began to fall asleep. God help me with tomorrow. I'm going to need his help.

**A/N: Well guys, first chapter with a band aid around my head. How was it? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	67. Morning

**A/N: Hey guys. BIG NEWS! This story has hit 100,000 views. Isn't that mental? I just can't believe it. This chapter will be kind of short; I've been so busy with the school show and stuff for my head I just haven't found the time to write. Hopefully this will be to you guy's liken. Well enjoy!**

"**Great chapter Kelly, keep it up! Well Kate now knows the possible amount of trouble she'll be in when the morning comes around. She knows that she was all kinds of messed up last night and she has no other person to blame but herself for getting that way and saying what she said in front of her mom of all people. Can't wait for the next chapter!" – Imjustlikehumphrey **

"**This chapter really made me smile. Family fluff, where there are no arguments, no fighting, and instead just friendly jabs and jokes lacking any venom or hatred and whatnot always makes me happy.  
I want to thank you, Kelly lad, for every word or every chapter that's brought the story this far. It's really brought a great light into every day, no matter how dark or difficult, and anytime I question why I'm still here during the wait between updates, I just go back in the story, possibly starting all the way from the beginning again, and set myself straight again very quickly. You truly know how to properly craft yourself an amazing story, and I absolutely love the fact that you're still carrying on where most would have stopped or made an ending already, and work every day to create more material for the story.  
I can't help but to eagerly await your next update, and so you may be doubly certain I will very gladly be here as soon as it makes an appearance. Until then, take care, and get better soon!" - Guest**

_Humphreys POV_

I woke up to the suns ray's hitting me square in the face. I opened my eyes and I was blind for like three seconds. Once I moved my head a little to the left, I was clear of the suns laser beam, and I saw Eve wearing a black dressing gown by the window. "Oops, sorry honey. Didn't mean to wake you up" Eve whispered. "It's alright" I responded tiredly, rubbing my eyes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Angel.

"I didn't realise that there was a slumber party down here" Eve said crossing her arms. "What?" I asked dazed and confused. Eve didn't say anything, but she motioned her eyes beside me, and when I followed her motion, not only did I see my sister who was cuddled up to me, and Lily was there too. But my eyes widened when I saw she was cuddled up to Kate. "I didn't know she was down here" I said. "She must have gotten lonely during the night" Eve said, putting almost a cute spin on this situation.

"Well actually…" I heard a little girl's voice come from below me. "… She woke up in the middle of the night, came down here and saw us. Then she decided not to go back upstairs" Angel said as she got up and worked up. "So, why did you two come down here then?" Eve asked Angel. "Well Lily went down to get a drink. And when I came down to see where she was since she was gone for a while, she was in here talking with Humphrey. And I joined them, and then we talked the night away. Well until Kate came down and woke us, then we went back to sleep" Angel explained.

"Well since I am up, you guys want breakfast?" Eve asked. Angel got out of bed, as Lily shot her head up like a Meer Kat. "Did you say breakfast?" she asked. Eve just nodded her head. Lily then jumped out of bed and went on into the kitchen. Eve chuckled. "It gets her every time" Eve said as her and Angel followed Lily into the kitchen. "You want anything brought in Humphrey?" Eve asked me from the hall. "No thank you Eve" I replied.

I looked over to Kate, who surprisingly was still sleeping peacefully. I slide across the sofa moving my leg across the coffee table, so I can't get closer to her. I nudged her ever so slightly. She just groaned, but not in a bad way. At least I don't think it was a bad way. "Kate, it's time to get up" I said gently. "I'm not in the mood Humphrey. Maybe later" she said sleepily. "Kate wake up" I said again.

Her eyes twitched and her arms motioned. "Uhhh" Kate, well, sounded. She rubbed her eyes and once she was done; she looked to see me looking at her. "Well good mornin' missus" I said in a country accent. "Morning" she replied stretching her arms. "How did you sleep?" I asked. "Terribly. I don't remember falling asleep, I wake up at six this morning to come and see you" Kate said. "Well, you were a little wasted last night" I said. "A little? I was completely and utterly smashed. I am ashamed of the way I behaved" Kate said.

She looked up to meet my eyes, and I could see sorrow with a hint of, well I don't know what else I can see. It is way too early in the morning to think this deep. "Humphrey I just want to say sorry for the disgraceful way I was acting, and I hope you aren't too mad at me" Kate said apologetically with a hint of guilt in there. "I'm not mad at you" I said. "So… do you forgive me?" Kate asked. "Of course I do" I said. A smile appeared across her tired little face. "I couldn't be mad at my little sugarplum" I said pinching her left cheek.

"Kate, Humphrey, kiss and make up already before breakfast goes cold" Eve shouted from the kitchen. "Here I will get your crutches" Kate said as she got up and walked over to my side of the sofa. She held my crutches up as I was preparing to get up. I hoisted myself up and locked myself into the crutches. "I can't believe last night actually happened to me" Kate said. "I actually told my mum, to order you to fuck me" Kate said as I hoped to the door. "That was actually pretty funny" I said with a chuckle. "Yeah for you maybe" Kate said as we walked into the hall.

Kate and I walked into the kitchen to see our little sisters sitting beside each other on the table, and Eve at the counter buttering some freshly toasted bread. "Well hello strangers" Eve said as we came in. "Hey" Kate said. I already saw her so I don't see the need to say it again. "Well, here are two plates of toast for a gentleman and a horny Sphinx" Eve said as she set two plates of toast on positions beside each other.

"Mum!" Kate and Lily exclaimed in shock at the same time. Angel and I had a brief moment of eye contact before looking back at Eve. It's just that the shock of it was all so sudden, and unexpected. Kate pulled out a chair for me, and I positioned myself so I could land, and I put my sweet little behind on the chair. Kate took the seat beside me on my right. Not a word was said as the four of us at the table had our breakfast.

"Humphrey, Angel; when Winston wakes up I tell him to give you two a lift home. I need to have a discussion with Kate; alone" Eve said walking past us to the door. Before exiting, she turned to us. "See you two later", and then she was away up the stairs. "I honestly cannot believe what I just heard; my mother just called me a horny Sphinx" Kate said in disbelief.

"What the hell is a Sphinx anyway?" Angel asked. "It's like a cat and lion hybrid that can fly" Lily explained. "Oh that is actually kind of cool" Angel said. "God only knows what she's going to say to me when you guys go" Kate said. "Probably going to give you a lecture about drinking" I said in guessing. Kate just sighed and put her head in her hands. "Now Kate you know drinking at your isn't good for your body" Angel said trying to impersonate a concerned parent, but ended up sounding more like Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers movies.

After a quick laugh between us, the table fell quiet. Everyone just began to eat their breakfast; I suppose there was just nothing more to say. Our silence was only broken by the crunching of food in our mouths. And then I could hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs. I'm guessing Kate's dad. "Hi kids" Winston said as he walked in the kitchen, fully dressed and washed already. "Morning" all four of us replied. Winston opened the fridge and brought a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge.

He then stood in between Kate and me to talk to us all at the table. "Angel, Humphrey, I'll be given you a lift home, so when you are ready to go home just come into the living room and get me when you two are ready" Winston said. Angel and I just nodded at him, since we had toast in our mouths. Winston rubbed my hair and walked out of the kitchen. "He doesn't seem to be annoyed with me does he?" Kate asked to us in general. "No" Lily said. "I don't think so" I added. "He probably found it hilarious" Angel said.

It was quiet for a little while as everyone was eating their breakfast again. But Angel and I just shot each other a look and I think we both knew that it was time to go. "Humphrey I think it's time we should get back to own crib" Angel said. "Yeah" I agreed. "Will you be alright without me?" I asked as I laid my hand on Kate's shoulder. "Of course I will, nothing can faze me" Kate replied. "Accept a talk from our mother" Lily said. "Yeah, that is my Kryptonite" Kate said.

Angel got up from her chair and walked around to my side and held my crutches up for me. Once I was up and locked into position, Angel walked on ahead into the living room to get Kate's dad. Just before I was about to hop away, Kate got up and stood beside me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later Hummy" Kate said. "See you later babe. Good luck"

And with that I hoped out of the kitchen. I hoped out at the same moment that Eve was also coming down the stairs, although this time she wasn't in a dressing gown and she was actually dressed rather nicely. "Oh, are you going now Humphrey?" Eve asked as she got to the bottom step. "Yeah, I must be departing now" I said with a chuckle. "Well I hope to see you again soon honey" Eve said with a really pleasant smile. "Don't worry I'll see you soon. But until then, be a good girl for me" I replied. "Not of I can help it" Eve whispered in my ear as she walked past me. I could've sworn as she walked past me, I felt something like a hand grazing across my right buttock. I looked behind me, and saw that Eve was in the kitchen. I shook my head, "My mind is playing games with me" I said

"Well Humphrey you ready to go?" Winston asked as he and Angel came out of the living room. "Yeah let's hit the road" I said. Winston opened the door and Angel geld it open as I hoped out of the Smith's house. Winston then held the door open for me as I got into his Range Rover jeep; the front seat obviously. Angel hoped in the back, he hoped into the driver's seat, and he reversed slowly out of the drive. "Listen" Winston said. "If you listen closely you can hear Eve screaming at Kate" he said. That chuckled Angel and I.

Once we were out driving, there was a silence in the cabin of Winston's 4X4. "Humphrey, can I say something?" Winston said. "Uhhh, sure if you want" I replied uneasily. "Well, I heard what happened last night. And all in all Humphrey, I have to say this" Winston said. I braced myself emotionally for the shouting or possible assault coming my way. Remember this was the guy who tried to kill me when he caught me, well, 'cleaning' his daughter.

"I want to thank you Humphrey, for not taking advantage of my little girl when she wasn't in the best state. Any other guy would have just simply had their way and wouldn't have thought twice about it. But not you. Not only does that show how much you care for my little girl, but that you actually love her. And that's not something I see often. I don't want to ramble on any more so, to sum it up; thank you"

Wow! I have to admit, that really caught me off guard. I really want expecting that to happen. I was speechless. "Well, Thanks Winston. It means a lot to here you say that" I said. "Well I mean it son. I'm proud that my daughter has a man like you in her life. I'm not so proud of how she behaved" Winston said. The silence returned, but this time it was a lot more relaxed, and the air was clear. It was nice.

Winston pulled up just outside my house. Angel got out and walked around to my side and opened my door. "See you two later" Winston said rubbing my head a little. "See you later Winston" I said as I hoped out of the car. Angel shut the door, and Winston roared off, honking the horn as he drove away. Angel stood by me as I hoped to the house. Just before we got to the door, Matthew opened it.

"Well hello you two" He greeted us happily. "Well hello there early bird" Angel said. "So how was your night last night?" Matthew asked us as we came in the door. "We'll tell you later" I responded as I made my way to a spot on the sofa. "Oh Humphrey this arrived for you" Matthew said dropping a letter onto my lap. I eagerly opened it up. It was a message from the hospital informing me that my appointment was tomorrow at 4:30pm. "How about I put the kettle on?" Matthew asked. "To be honest, a cup of tea sounds right about now" I replied. As Matthew walked into the kitchen, my mind couldn't help but think; what was tomorrow going to be like at school?

**A/N: Well what did you guys think, let me know. Peace Out :)**


	68. Before School Begins

**A/N: Hey guys. Long-time no see huh? I hope you guys can forgive me. Here is the first chapter of the New Year and I hope you enjoy it. It's not going to be massively eventful, it's just going to set up for future events. Please continue the amazing support you have always done**

"**Awesome as usual :D" - HumphreyRascalov1992**

_Humphreys POV_

It was coming up to around 8 o'clock. Since we got home we didn't get anything to eat. I even heard Angels stomach rumble. I think that's when Matthew realised he had to feed us, he could leave his siblings to starve. "I take it you guys want something to eat" Matthew suggested, even though he defiantly knew what the response was going to be. "Do we have any of the Baker's Pizzas in the freezer?" Angel asked. "Yeah, have three left actually. We can all have one each" Matthew said

"I'm not in the mood for pizza to be honest" I said. "Fine" Matthew said. "You can have popcorn chicken and fries, since we have those as well" Matthew said. "That will suit me fine" I admitted. Matthew got up and went out to the kitchen, presumably to cook some food. Angel decided it wasn't worth her time waiting in the living room with me, so she got up and went to the stairs. "Call when it's ready will you?" she called to me as she went up the stairs. "I'll think about it" I replied as she dilly dallied up the stairs.

Since I had a while alone, I decided it would be a good time to give Kate a call and see how she is. I haven't texted her or called her since we left earlier. Hopefully she isn't grounded or something, or at least she can have her phone on her. I think I'll send her a text first; to see if she is free to talk. "Hey babe. Can you speak? Are you free?" my message read. I sent it off, eagerly waiting for a reply. About a minute later I heard my phone ring, I check to see that it was Kate calling me. I answered it.

"Kate!" I said excitedly. "Hey Hummy" she replied back. "So how are you sugar?" I asked. "Well I am just fine. I'm just after finishing a Baker's Pizza" she replied. "Oh cool. Angel and Matthew are about to have one now" I said. "It was alright. But I have to admit, there was something about the peperoni was a bit weird though" Kate commented. "Weird? How?" I asked. "I'm not sure, it just wasn't as nice as it usually is" Kate said.

"So, how did the talk go with your mother" I asked. "It was totally, not what I was expecting" Kate said. "Oh really. How?" I asked. "Well I thought she was going to give me a lecture about being drunk, or something along those lines at least. But no, nothing even close to that" Kate said. "Oh, then what did she want to talk about?" I asked curiously. I was intrigued by this point, if she didn't want to talk to Kate about getting completely wasted, what did she want to talk about?

"Okay, so mum sat down with me. I was expecting her to go on and on about getting wasted. And then she steered the conversation in a way I was not expecting. She started talking about having anal sex" Kate stated. "Wait what?" I asked. "Remember last night, I went crazy saying that you should fuck me in the ass?" Kate stated. "Yeah I remember" I replied. "Well my mum went on and on about how 'anal sex is something that you have to plan, it take time, and that you shouldn't be just doing it on the spot'. And then she went into further detail about the prospects of ass play. It went on for like an hour" Kate explained.

"Oh damn babe. It must have been awkward" I said. _"Yeah it was, but I did see the silver lining"_ Kate said. "What was it?" I asked. _"Well, it makes it a lot better experience for next time. Because you will be allowed in my ass next time" _Kate said. "Oh really?" I asked. _"Oh yeah. See when we were talking, it just made me get a little horny"_ Kate said. "Well, what about that? Kate loves a little ass play?" I said. _"Oh yeah"_ Kate said. "Say it" I whispered. _"All I want Humphrey is to make my ass yours, it is your property. Show it who the man is"_ Kate said erotically.

"Humphrey, food is almost ready" Matthew called from the kitchen. "Sorry baby, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later okay" I said. _"Okay, Bye Hummy"_ Kate said. "Bye Katiepie" I said, just before hanging up. I was about to shout up to Angel, but then I decided to play on her words. I lifted my phone, and found her in my contacts. And I pressed call on her. After a few rings, she answered her phone. _"Humphrey why the hell you calling me?"_ she said as she answered. "You said when dinners ready" I said_. "Fuck you"_ she responded before hanging up.

Then I heard sudden frantic running coming down the stairs. "Oh Angel I just called you there now" I said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Really, well I was just talking to this weird creep on the phone" Angel said as she rustled my hair on her way to the kitchen. "Angel?" I called out. She stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and turned to face me. "Can I have a hand?" I asked raising my arm up. Angel sighed and walked over and helped me up as I got myself into my crutches. "I swear if I didn't love you so much" Angel said as she walked on in. "How can anyone not love me?" I asked rhetorically.

I walked into the kitchen and Matthew had all the plates and food set out on the table. "Right guys, Tuck in" Matthew said taking his place on the table. Angel took her place and I soon took my place alongside her. Angel had a Pepperoni and Salami pizza, and Matthew had the same. I had popcorn chicken and some crinkled cut fries. I had to admit it looked nice. "I'm sorry you two if it's bad, I haven't cooked in this kitchen in absolute ages" Matthew said.

We all tuck in to our dinners. Mine was absolutely delicious; I guess Matthew has finally learned how to cook. "So how you guys liking your food?" I asked. "It's alright" Matthew stated. "Yeah it's good" Angel said. "I thought you guys loved Bakers Pizzas" I said. They normally never shut the hell up about them. "Yeah, but something's off tonight. The Pepperoni tastes a little weird" Angel said. "Yeah I can say the same" Matthew said. I was thinking about how Kate said the same thing. Maybe Bakers just had a bad batch of Pepperoni.

It was in in no time at all until we all finished our dinner. We just lay back in our chairs, acting stereotypically stuffed. "Man that was good" I groaned. The other too just sighed, I don't they enjoyed their pizzas as much as they hoped for. Who cares? It was their decisions not mine. About 10 minutes later, we all managed to hop and walk into the living room and just flop onto the sofa, and put on some mindlessly entertaining sitcom.

"So, Matthew what's the plan tomorrow then?" I asked. "Huh?" Matthew asked. "Well my appointment tomorrow is after school. What's the plan?" I asked. "Oh right" Matthew said realising what I meant. "I got tomorrow off work, so I'll take you after school to your appointment" Matthew said. "Oh thanks man" I said. "Hey no worries" he replied.

A few hours later and it was time for bed. "Right I think its time to head to bed" I said. "I'll take you up" Angel said. "I'm gonna stay down here a while" Matthew said. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Angel took my crutches and followed behind me as I hoped up the stairs. One stair at a time. "I hope I can fucking walk tomorrow" I said as I came to the top of the stairs. "Me too. I'm getting sick of following you around all the time. I do have better things to do you know" Angel said. Whoa, where did that come from? There was no need to be mean.

"Wow, thanks for that" I said. "What?" Angel asked with a giggle. "I didn't mean to such a pain on you" I said sharply. By this point I got to the top of the stairs onto the landing. I snatched my crutches from Angel. "Humphrey what's got into you? Jesus!" Angel said following me. "Look Angel I know it's been hard trying to look after me. But it isn't my fault I was jumped and almost fucking killed. Even when I was lying unconscious in my coma, I was worried about you. And I thought you were too. But now I know you just think I'm a complete waste of space in this condition. Well thanks so much, because that is exactly what I fucking needed right now wasn't it?!" I screamed.

Angel just stood in the landing staring at me. With a scared look on her face. "Humphrey I didn't mean any of that" Angel said, looking upset. "Well don't worry, as soon as I get better you won't have to look after me anymore? Guess I didn't have the caring and loving sister I thought I had" I said hoping away. "Humphrey" Angel whimpered. I didn't say anything, I just hoped into my room, actually quite angrily. I have to admit, it did seem I got riled up over nothing. I heard footsteps run down the stairs. That just made

When I hoped into the room, I unexpectedly felt myself slip. My right crutch fell down and I dint think clearly enough to stop myself from falling. I felt my body go down, and then I felt a blunt impact on my right temple. Then I landed on my hard wood floor. The hard thump, the second one. As soon as I landed, I let out a long, slow and loud groan. "Oh my head" I cried. My head was stinging.

"Help!" I shouted, clutching the area which my head made impact. "Help!" I shouted again. I heard footsteps run up the stairs. Good, someone was coming to help. "Humphrey! What the hell happened?" Matthew asked. "I slipped on something, fell and hot my head" I said clutching my head and rocking it back and forth. "Where's Angel?" I asked frantically. "She just went down the stairs crying" Matthew said. "No I'm right here" I heard Angel say. I looked up to see her lying on my bed with a worried look on her face.

"Angel I'm so sorry for going mad at you. I was just stupid" I said. At this point I was balling my eyes out from the pain I was getting. "Humphrey it's alright. What the hell happened?" she asked. "I fell and hit my hit" I said. "Well I got that" Angel snapped back. I couldn't giggle at that, it hurt. "Here, let's get you up onto the bed. Get you relaxed" Matthew said. I must've had a memory black out, cause all I remember was Angel and Matthew lifting me to my bed.

"I'll be right back" Matthew said as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Angel was just lying beside me, holding some cloth against my head. "Angel I'm so sorry for yelling at you" I sobbed. "Humphrey it's alright" Angel stated. "No… no it isn't. I said that you weren't caring or loving. And that… is… is far from the truth" I mumbled, with a clear upset tone in my voice. "It's okay Humphrey I swear. I shouldn't have said such an offensive remark" Angel said. "I love you Angel" I cried. "I love you too big brother" Angel cooed.

"Here Humphrey. I brought you ibuprofen and some water. I hope that will help in some way or another" Matthew said. In a matter of seconds, I took the pills and the water, and pinned it all. "How you feeling?" Angel asked. "It won't take long for those to kick in. Those are the extra strong ones I kept just in case" Matthew said.

It was a minute later and I started to feel a little. "I am a sleepy now guys" I said as I felt myself begin to feel slightly tired. "Well then we will; leave you to go to sleep then big guy" Matthew said as he got up and began to walk out. "Night" I whispered as I felt my eyes dropping. "Night Humphrey" Angel said before kissing me on the forehead. "I'm going to enjoy my sleep tonight" I said. "I wish I was that relaxed buddy. See you in the morning" Angel said as she got up. All I remember then was Angel turning out the light. And then my eyes closed gently and I was knocked out instantly

(Time Skip to 7:00am)

I woke up to the sound of a smooth saxophone solo playing on my phone, to what seemed like only a few minutes ago from the events of last night. I was a little confused until I realised that it was actually my new alarm. I touched the 'alarm off' button that appeared on my phones screen and lay there in bed. I'm glad I changed the tone on my alarm. I was nice and calm and rather relaxed. My head pain subsided during the night, and I had no trouble with it during the night. So I guess that means it isn't anything serious right?

I looked down to see that I was wearing the exact same clothes that I was wearing last night. I hardly remember much last night. I rubbed my hands all around my head, and I felt a bump on the right side oh my head, just above the hairline. I looked out the window, and I can actually see the sun rise above the houses and hills in the distance.

I sat myself up on my bed. I rubbed my hand up and down my damaged leg, and honestly, it didn't really hurt anymore. In fact, I can feel myself moving it around underneath the protected strap. And no pain was felt, and this was without pain killers. Hopefully that means I get my plaster off me today once and for all. I have to admit, with the view outside, and my leg feeling a lot better; this was actually quite peaceful. However, the peace was short lived.

I heard a groaning sound coming from the hallway, and it was followed by what sounded like splashing. I was confused and a little scared by the noises. I went to grab my crutches, in the hopes of either bailing the fuck down stairs or hoping to fight the evil making that noise. But then, I got startled to find only one crutch beside my bed. I heard the groan and splashing again. "What the fuck was that?" I shouted involuntarily. "Humphrey?" I heard Angel call from outside my room. "Angel?" I called out. I got no reply.

I decided to go and see what was happening Angel, so I got on one crutch on my left side and attempted to get up and out of the room. To my surprise, I was actually doing quite well balancing on the crutches. I opened the door with my free hand, and upon opening it I heard the groaning and splashing sounds again. They were coming from the direction of the bathroom. I quickly scooted up as I could go, and when I got there I saw what was making the noise. Angel was lying on the ground, head facing into the toilet bowl.

"Angel are you alright?" I asked. "Oh I'm fine Humphrey; I am just having some breakfast. What the fuck do you think?" Angel snapped back, just before she put her head back in the bowl and poured more vitamins from her stomach out. "I'll get Matthew" I said before I limped away as Angel was still pouring out her insides. I got to Matthews room and I opened the door. Matthew was lying sideways with his had facing towards the wall. "Matthew quick, something's wrong with Angel" I said.

Matthew groaned in response. "Matthew?" I asked. "Tell her to join the club" Matthew groaned. He turned over to face me. Matthew didn't look so good either. He was clutching his stomach. "What the hell?" I asked to no one in particular. "Angel is vomiting in there" I said pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "I knew something was wrong with that pizza last night" Matthew said. "Dude, how am I going to get to school" I asked. "I can't exactly walk and you are in no way in good shape to drive" I stated. "I don't know, call Kate or something" Matthew winged before back around to face the wall.

I walked out of Matthews's room just as Angel was walking out of the bathroom. "How you feeling?" I asked generically. "That's it all gone from my system now. I think" Angel said. She certainly looked a lot better than she did a few minutes ago, but she did look a little pale. "I don't think I'll risk going to school today" Angel said. "I understand that. Do you want me to stay here with you?" I asked. "No go ahead brother, I'm honestly feeling alright. I just don't think I have the energy for going to school" Angel stated. "Well Matthew isn't that well either" I stated. "Don't worry, I will be here" Angel stated. "Are you sure you feel alright?" I asked, just to double check. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now I've got it out of my system. You go on ahead and enjoy your first day back at school" Angel said with her signature smile.

"Okay, well I better call Kate and see if she can give me a lift to school" I said walking past her to go to my room. "Oh my God Humphrey, you're walking it with only one crutch" Angel said in shock. "Yeah" I replied. "You think you'll soon be walking without it" Angel asked me. I held my crutch in my hand, and limped my way back to my room to impress Angel. To my surprise was actually doing better than I thought. "Oh my God, Humphrey that's amazing" I heard Angel say as I limped back into my room. "I'm not doing too bad aren't i?" I called back out.

The only thing that was keeping my off balance in anyway whatsoever was how tight the strap was against my leg. I looked to the ground and I saw my other crutch, I guess it was lying there since last night after I fell. Then I saw what it was that caused me to slip last night. At the bottom of my crutch, where it would grip the floor, was a pair of black underwear. I assumed it was mine, so I went down to lift. I was surprised to see that it was actually girls' underwear, and it was damp.

"Angel" I called. I heard footsteps come from the hall and come into my room. "Yeah" Angel said sweetly. I turned around holding her underwear out in my hand. "Why is your under garment in my room". Angels cheeked went slightly rose as she snatched them from my hand. "I don't know" Angel said, in a weak tone of voice, before walking out of my room briskly before I can ask her anything else.

I limped over to my nightstand and took my phone out of my charger to call Kate. I called her immediately just in case she was about to leave. *ring*ring*ring*. _"Hello" _I heard answer the phone. "Kate?" I asked. _"No hunny this is Eve. You alright?" _Eve asked. "Well Eve the thing is, Matthew isn't feeing so well, and I was wondering I you had any time to give me a lift to school? If it isn't too much trouble" I asked sincerely. "_Honey it's no trouble at all. I'll be there in 10 minutes. See ya then" _Eve said. "Thank you so much Eve. You are a life saver. Bye" I said just before I hung up.

Looks like I do get to experience my first day back.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think. I hoped you enjoyed it, let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	69. A Little Surprise From Me

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if you saw this and were expecting a new chapter, but I had no other way of letting you know what I had planned. Basically, my story will be reaching 70 chapters soon (not including this one) and at some point in the future, I will do a special edition chapter, just for you all. This is to celebrate the fact that my story has reached over 120,000 views. And plus, I feel it makes up for the huge gap I left between chapters between Christmas and the New Year. **

**So enough Gibber Jabber let me tell you what I have planned. The special edition chapter will be a full, 5,000 words minimum, point of view of another character outside of the traditional Humphrey and Kate point of view. It can either be;**

**1\. Flashback**

**2\. Normal**

**3\. Combo of the ****above**

**(To be honest I would prefer normal)**

**The characters available for you to choose are;**

**1\. Lily**

**2\. Angel**

**3\. Hutch**

**4\. Eve**

**(Another character if you wish, but why?)**

**Let me know what character you would like to see in the reviews, and let me know why. It has to be what I would consider a valid reason. Like it can't just be 'because I want to see Humphrey/Kate fuck her/him'. It can be any reason, but it cannot be for a lemon or a sex scene, because that is not what I have in mind. **

**So that's what I have planned. Do not expect this to be anytime soon, like maybe a month's time it will be up. It's still only an idea at this stage. Let me know in the reviews or PM's what you think. And remember to nominate your favourite character for their own chapter, and for what reason. Peace Out :)**


	70. Time to Go

**A/N: Well this chapter will take this story over 200,000 words. Oh crap! I never thought I was capable of that. Thank you to all who have supported me throughout my time in this story, I hope you will stay for the next 200,000 words as well :)**

"**Hi Kelly I missed your stories I'm gonna be your official fangirl mmk :3" – Wolfies Soul **

"**Awesome story, amazing how you keep coming up with new ideas. This story has me hooked, I can hardly wait for next chapter. Keep up the good work." - Destra256**

_Humphreys POV_

Well that was my lift to school sorted anyway. But I was still left in a bit of a pickle. Would Eve give me a lift home? But then I remembered I had my appointment after school, where I had to go because they wanted to check and see how my knee was doing. I'm sure I'm probably okay, I actually feel no pain in my leg anymore, but I'm not going to risk it, I don't want to do anything without the doctors okay. I just like to have peace of mind. I'll ask Eve on the way to school. If it comes to it I'm going to have to just not go to my appointment and call a taxi to get home from school.

"So did you get your lift sorted for school?" I heard Angel ask from behind me. When I turned around I saw her in my doorway. She was now wearing a grey AC/DC t-shirt. She's had it for years; it was super big on her so it covered all her torso and the top of her thighs. To be honest, it was so big on her that her breasticles were almost exposed through the neck of the shirt. Oh hang on, I remember that shirt.

"Yeah I'm ready. My stuffs all downstairs" I said. "Cool. I'll help you down, you're not off the crutches yet" she said as she walked into my room slowly making her way towards me. "You still wearing that shirt?" I asked. "Of course" she said tugging on it. She would need to be careful because I swear her nipple was a millimetre away from slipping through the neck of the shirt.

"I actually remember giving that to you" I said. "So do I" Angel said. "It was like 5 years ago, in one of those summer camps. We were supposed to be there for like a few weeks" I said, trying to indulge myself in nostalgia. "But three days in, the camp flooded, and our tent was more less completely overrun with water" Angel said. "Yeah" I said with a small innocent chuckle. "And everything we brought was ruined" Angel said. "I had absolutely nothing, and you just had a few small things. That's when you offered me this, the last shirt you had, because was soaking, and freezing. And how could I say no" Angel said.

"What, to clean clothing?" I said sarcastically with an innocent chuckle thrown in there. "No, to see you topless" Angel said chuckling back. I couldn't help but laugh back. "Growing up with you is like growing up with a muscle man calendar" Angel said as she approached me. "Yeah, I mean let's face it I've always been rocking this body" I sad with a chuckle. "You really have" Angel said as she got even closer.

"I know you're my brother and all, but the truth is, you are really sexy" Angel said. "Well thanks Angel. So are you" I said courteously. Angel was now directly in front of me, the fabrics of our clothes were sticking because of the static. "Remember what happened the last time you called me that" she said softly. "Vaguely" I lied, I remember exactly what happened, and I honestly don't want it to repeat. "Well, I remember what happened, it's all CUMMING back to me" she said, putting emphasis on 'cumming'. I think we all know what she's talking about.

"It was actually on this bed right here" Angel said walking over to my bed and lying on it. "Yeah I guess it was" I said. "Now that I think about it; that was actually the last time we did anything like that" Angel said. "I think it's coming back to me" I said. "It should be, I mean you 'arrived' at least seven times that night" Angel said. "Oh yeah" I said feeling a little awkward. I was feeling a little weird right now. I did not like talking about this with Angel. I mean I enjoyed those days, but I think its best we leave them in the past.

A buzz from my phone brought to a close what felt like an hour's awkward silence between Angel and i. I looked at my phone, and it was an unknown number texting me. "Hey Humphrey, its Lily here. Mum is on the way now" the text read. 'Odd' I thought. Why would Lily text me and not Kate. And now that I think about it, why did Eve answer Kate's phone? Where was Kate? Is she okay? She said last night that she wasn't exactly feeling 100%.

"I take it that's your ride" Angel asked me. "Yeah that was Lily, she said her and her mother were on the way" I said. "Aww and we were just getting started" Angel said as she ran her hand up and down her leg. "Didn't know how smooth your legs looked" I commented, with no dirty intention in my mind, just making a plain and simple comment. "Yeah I've been shaving" Angel said happily. The tone in her voice had changed. She no longer had that dirty suggestive voice, and now she had her normal, happy-go-lucky, Angel tone of voice.

I decided I needed to speak to her now, while she wasn't in whatever mood she was in a minute ago. I hoped over and sat beside her. "Angel I need a word with you?" I said. Angel shot up from her pose and sat up straight. "What it is? Did I do something wrong?" Angel asked me. She had an almost guilty look on her face. She didn't liked to be talked to like she was being told off, but it had to be done.

"Angel, what were you doing?" I asked. "What?" she asked, like she had no idea what I was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about" I stated. "You were bringing up the 'moments' from our past. I thought we agreed to not talk about it anymore" I pointed out. "Yeah, I just thought it was banter between us" Angel said. "Okay, but Angel you need to realise that we can't talk about that" I stated. "Why though? I mean did you not like those days?" Angel asked. "I did. But brothers and sisters aren't supposed to play like that. People will look at in disgust, because they think it's wrong" I said. "They just don't understand" Angel said.

I rubbed her hair and she turned to me and flashed me a smile. "Okay, I'll not speak about it again" Angel said. "Good girl" I said. "It will be our little secret" she said getting up. "Now let's get you downstairs. Your lift will be here shortly" Angel said, handing my second crutch. "No thanks Angel, I don't need it" I said getting up and walking out of my room on one crutch. "Well I'm still going in front of you, just to make sure" Angel said as she walked on to the stairs. As we went down the stairs, I noticed that I was going down noticeably better than usual. I would have been faster if Angel wasn't going so slow. I can't fault her for that, she was only being thoughtful.

"You think you have enough time for something to eat?" Angel asked. "Nope, nowhere near enough time" I said. "Oh yeah that's right there on their way. Sorry, y body wasn't built to work at this time" Angel said with a chuckle. "I don't think anyone's is" I chuckled back. "What are we going to do about your appointment though?" Angel asked. She must've remembered. "I don't know, I'll see if Eve can take me over. If not then I'll have to cancel it, and then get a taxi home from school" I said. "I'll see what Matthew is like later today, and I'll let you know if he can drive or not" Angel said.

I heard a cars horn honk outside. "That's my ride" I said lifting my school bag from the floor. "Now are you sure you feel alright before I go" I asked Angel in concern. "Don't worry soldier. I feel a lot better, I can take care of Matthew" Angel said before she wrapped me in a hug. "You just enjoy yourself today" Angel said hugging me. "I can only try" I said. Angel then opened the door for me. "See you, whenever you come home" Angel yelled out the door just after I hoped out.

Lily was standing at the Golf Gti's back door and she opened it for me once I was close enough. "You're only on one crutch now?" she asked as I came up. "Yeah, although I feel like I can go without any at this point, I feel so much better" I stated. "That's amazing" Lily said as I handed her my crutch so I could get in the back of her car. I left my bag on the floor, beside my leg. I'm surprised I could even fit in with my leg being stretched out.

"Well hello there honey" I heard Eve say. "Hi Eve" I said as soon as I strapped myself in. Then I heard the front door close and saw Lily hop into the front seat. What a minute. "Where's Kate?" I asked. "Oh she isn't feeling too well too well today honey so I let her stay at home" Eve said. "Oh right" I said rather disappointedly. "Oh, you miss your girlfriend Humphrey?" Lily asked me. "Of course I do" I said. "Well I'll tell you one thing Humphrey, she wasn't too happy when I told her to stay at home" Eve said. "It just means I'll be by myself at school" I said. "Honey you won't be alone. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you" Eve said. "Where's Angel?" Eve added. "Oh she's staying home to look after Matthew, he isn't well at all this morning" I said.

Oh that reminds me (somehow). "Eve can I ask you a favour?" I said. "Yeah sure honey what is it?" Eve replied as she pulled out into the main road. "I have a hospital appointment after school that Matthew was supposed to take me to, I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you can maybe do it for me?" I asked. "Honey believe me I would, but I'm working. And Winston is as well. Sorry honey" Eve said apologetically.

"It's alright Eve, I'll find another way" I stated. "So how you feeling about going back to school" Eve asked trying to change the subject. "I'm a little nervous to be honest, I don't really know what to expect" I stated. Humphrey you will be fine" Lily called out. "I mean not much will have changed, it's still the same crappy school with the same crappy teachers and the same stupid subjects" Eve said as she was tapping the steering wheel. I couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

It wasn't long until Eve pulled up at the school. "Right kids, here we are". Lily leaned over and gave Eve a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mum" Lily said before getting up and out of the car. Eve then reached her hand around to me and grabbed my hand. "Have a good day at school big man" Eve said. I held her hand back and for the brief moment, it was nice. It reminded me of the days when my mum left me at school back in the day.

"I'll try anyway" I said letting go of Eve's hand. "I know you will. And again I am so sorry that I'm unable to give to your appointment" Eve said. "Don't worry about it" I said; just as Lily opened the door. "Hurry up, it's freaking Baltic out here. I'm not gonna stand here all day" Lily said. I handed her my bag as I hoped out of the door, saying my final goodbyes to Eve.

Once I was up and out Lily shut the door to the Golf Lily shut the door and Eve drove on. I don't know why, but ever since I fell last night, my leg has felt a lot better. I wouldn't say perfect, but defiantly a lot better than it was before I fell. Maybe when I fell I knocked my knee back into place. "It's nice you to see you back on your feet. On crutch down, only one to go" I heard a girl's voice chirp from behind me. I looked around and I saw Allie walking up behind Lily and I.

"Well hello madam. It's good to see you two. Have you recovered from your amazing party" I asked in response as she joined in walking alongside Lily and I. She then dropped her smile. "I'd rather not talk about it" Allie said. "Alright" I replied. I wonder what went down at the party after I left. Did something happen? If so, did it involve Harry and her? I'll guess I'll find out in time.

"Where's Kate?" Allie asked, although I think her question was directed more at Lily than it was to me. "She got food poisoning so she won't be coming in today" Lily said to Allie. We arrived at the front door, and Allie rushed in front to hold the door open for me. Once we were all inside, I thanked Allie for her kind gesture. But when I looked around, I noticed that the hallway was completely empty, not a student in sight.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" I asked out loud. "Humphrey its registration period. Everyone is in their home rooms" Allie said. "Wow I didn't think it was that time already" I stated. "Well it is. Now if you excuse me I need to go to my Home Room before my home teacher literally takes a shit on my attendance record" Lily said before running of down a corridor in the direction of her Home Room. "Don't worry, I have your bag" Allie said. "Thanks" Allie I said as her and I walked along the corridor. "Anytime" Allie responded.

"So Allie, what happened at the party after I left?" I asked curiously. I mean she just totally shot my question down earlier. "I can't tell you Humphrey" Allie said looking down it the ground. "Why? Do you not trust me?" I asked. "No it's not that at all. It's just that's embarrassing" Allie said. "Believe me, what happened on my end was probably just as embarrassing" I stated. "We're in Biology later, we can sit together there and we can try and talk about it" Allie said. "Gossip buddies are we?" I asked rhetorically. "Yeah I guess we are" Allie replied.

Once we got to Mr O'Neill's classroom, Allie opened the door, and she walked on in so she could hold it from the other side. I walked in and there as Mr O'Neill stood at his desk staring at me as I walked in slowly. "Well soil my bridges" he said as he walked over to me. "Welcome back big man" he said as he grabbed my hand and shook it. "It's good to be back to normal" I commented.

I heard claps coming from the class situated in their desks, but I was surprised to hear so few hands clap. I turned to see about 15 people in, counting myself and Allie. I decided not to ask anyone, as I decided I wouldn't really care. I mean, the one person I miss isn't even here. I walked to my seat and took my place at my desk, by myself. Of course I could see Beth, who was by herself since her table-buddy… was no longer here. Harry and Allie were there at their table. But they weren't talking to each other, not even looking at each other. I wonder what the hell happened.

Then I saw someone pull a chair up beside me. "Hey dude" Hutch said as he sat down in Kate's seat. "Hey Hutch" I greeted. My table guy isn't here and I see that isn't either. Okay if I join ya. I hate being by myself" Hutch said. "Yeah that's fine man" I replied. At least that means I'm not by myself in class now. "There was another party last night, in case you were wondering why half of the class isn't here" Hutch explained. "Another party. Can the people in our school not go a day without getting wasted" I said. "Apparently not" Hutch replied.

Hutch then took off his jacket that he was wearing and set it on the chair and then sat on it slowly, and made, what sounded like, an irritated groan. "What you doing? You alright?" I asked. "I went WAY too hard on the dildo last night. My ass is on fire, I feel like there's a hedgehog living up there" Hutch said bluntly rubbing his back. I couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't even know you had a dildo" I responded, but I was quiet enough to make sure no one else in the class heard. "Well it's not a dildo, more of a cucumber. And dude I put it so far in I almost lost it" he responded chuckling. "Well it's a good thing that you don't work at Subway" I replied.

**A/N: Well guys here we are. What did you think? Angel and Humphrey's moment? Humphreys return to school? Let me know what you thought and what your favourite part was. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	71. Just a day of talking

**A/N: Hi guys. You good? Well your day is about to get better; look a new chapter not even a week later. Am I not just the sexiest Irish guy on the planet? Don't answer that. Anyway guys and girls I hope you enjoy this and please continue your amazing support**

"**Dude you're such a talented writer you should get this story published. Hell I'd buy twenty copies just to have em! I've read this story like six times already and IT KEEPS GETTING BETTER. I love Humphrey and Kate and Hutch is hilarious and I REALLY love Angel... Best Fanfiction vie ever read. Probs to you Kelly, you're the man!" – Guest**

"**Christ, that last paragraph caught me WAY off guard. XD" – ncham9**

_Humphreys POV_

_Previously on Getting to Know You..._

Hutch then took off his jacket that he was wearing and set it on the chair and then sat on it slowly, and made, what sounded like, an irritated groan. "What you doing? You alright?" I asked. "I went WAY too hard on the dildo last night. My ass is on fire, I feel like there's a hedgehog living up there" Hutch said bluntly rubbing his back. I couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't even know you had a dildo" I responded, but I was quiet enough to make sure no one else in the class heard. "Well it's not a dildo, more of a cucumber. And dude I put it so far in I almost lost it" he responded chuckling. "Well it's a good thing that you don't work at Subway" I replied.

_Now…_

"Yeah you're right. If I did all of the cucumbers in the store room would be up my ass" Hutch said which got me laughing hard. "Dude what the hell are we doing?" I replied once I was finished laughing. "What do you mean?" Hutch asked me. "Talking about… this stuff" I said blankly. "I thought this was stuff guys talked about. As my British cousin would say; its 'wank banter'" Hutch replied. "Well I'm not like most guys" I said. "Come on dude, were friends. It's not like I'm just some random" Hutch said. Okay, I've been awkward about this topic anymore. There's no harm in trying something new.

"Alright then" I said. "Cool" Hutch said. "So…" I said. I was blank, I had nothing to say. I had no idea where to start. "Ask me anything; what's the first thing that pops into your head" Hutch said as he clicked his fingers. "Okay, something has popped into my head. You ready" I said to Hutch. "Bring it on" Hutch. "How long have you been shoving cucumbers up your butt?" I asked. "I've been using cucumbers for about a year now" Hutch replied. "Does that mean…" I said just before Hutch cut me off. "Oh yeah, I've been putting stuff up there for much longer" Hutch replied.

"Are you serious? Like how long?" I asked in complete and utter shock. I've never been surprised by anything Hutch has ever said, so this is a first. "I've been doing it, since I was 11! Hutch replied. "It was around the time I was realising my attraction to guys" Hutch said.

"But dude seriously, it can't feel that good can it?" I said out of sheer randomness, and shock. "Oh but it does feel that good Humphrey. You straight guys have no idea how good it feels or how much you are missing" Hutch said rolling his eyes. He must be flashbacking to good times. "How can it feel good dude, I mean you're putting something up a hole where something is supposed to come out. That's like shoving a twinke into an exhaust pipe of a car" I said, which caused Hutch and I to chuckle. I have to admit, I was enjoying talking to Hutch and engaging in this banter.

"Humphrey let me just tell you something. You may be surprised what you hear" Hutch said. "Alright then, let me hear it" I said. "Humphrey, I haven't jerked off in almost two years. I've just used my butt" Hutch said. "Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting that" I said. "Its true man, I can cum without my hands ever touching my dick" Hutch added. "How?!" I asked. "It's a long story, I will explain it later" Hutch said.

"I can't believe you don't use your hands. I can hardly jerk myself off without using both hands" I said. Hutch just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You know to grip it. Because it's huge" I said. "Yeah I got it. It's almost like you're trying to tease me Humphrey" Hutch said with a banterish smile. Wow, I'm even making up new words with this word. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" I replied. Hutch and I just laughed.

"Actually, not that we are on you, what happened to you and Kate after Allies party" Hutch said adjusting himself on his seat. "Ha, well that is a story for another day" I said. "Awhh come on man, you can tell me" Hutch said. "I don't know" I said. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that, it's just that is rather embarrassing" I said. Hutch just looked at me with a face that just said 'really'.

"Dude I just admitted to you that I pleasure myself by stuffing stuff into my ass. Nothing can top that" Hutch said. "Alright, but keep this just between us two okay" I said. Hutch then held up his pinkie finger, and then we did the pinkie swear gesture.

"Well when we got into Kate's house after you dropped us off, we were getting close; kissing in all. But I realised that Kate was way too drunk I didn't want to take advantage of her. It didn't seem right. But still, Kate was adamant to get with me that she even offered for me to…" I said and then I brought Hutch in so I could whisper the next bit, "… fuck her ass" I whispered. "Whoa damn man!" Hutch said.

"It doesn't end there" I said. "Oh okay, keep going" Hutch said. "Her loud requests for me to fuck her alerted her mother, and then she came downstairs" I said. The 'oh damn' face on Hutch was hilarious at this point. "And then she separated us, took her upstairs and apologised for her actions" I said. "Holy Crap man, I can't believe that" Hutch said. "Yeah, it was an experience" I said. "So you didn't get to fuck some ass then?" Hutch asked. "No I didn't. Unlucky me huh? I've always wanted to fuck her ass you know" I replied. "Sure you don't need her Humphrey. If you want to fuck someone's ass, remember to just give me a call" Hutch said with a wink. "I'll keep that in mind" I replied as Hutch and I started chuckling.

"Was Kate's mum not super, you know, mad or angry; stuff like that?" Hutch asked me. "Oh yeah she was mad. Just not at me" I said. "Damn, I would've hated to have been Kate when her mum was angry. Especially after doing something like that" Hutch said. "Yeah me too. Luckily Eve saw that Kate was the, well, one causing the disturbance shall we say" I said.

At that moment, the bell decided to ring. That meant it was time for the first class on a Monday morning; maths. I was getting myself up and ready, and then Hutch reached for my schoolbag and carried it on one shoulder. "I'll carry it. It's the least I could do" Hutch said. "Thanks man. I greatly appreciate it" I said and I got a pat on the back from Hutch. "Need anything from your locker?" Hutch asked as we walked to the classroom door. "No, I actually don't keep much in my locker anyway" I said. "Good. To be honest I don't want to walk all away around the school to get one book" Hutch said. I have to admit I found that funny.

As I walked into the hallway, I was a little bit taken back. I forgot how many people actually went to this school. Just seeing so many people in one place was a little weird; especially when you consider that I was only off for a week. When I was walking with Hutch to maths, I got a few looks from people. Some were smiles and the odd wave; the rest al looked at me then turned to their group of friends. I presume they were talking about me; that I was the guy who was beaten up and left for dead at the side of the road.

Luckily Maths wasn't too far away from my Home room and my Maths teacher, Mr Hull was surprised to see me. "Well hello there Sir Richard. It's good to see you back at the place of hell" he joked. "Glad to be back" I said back. "We just did past practice math tests since you were off, and were going to mark them now. So you mister, have a free class" Mr Hull said. "Whoopee!" I said as I sat down. Hutch then sat beside me and he proceeded to get his books. I didn't get mine out because I didn't need them.

They spent a good thirty minutes marking the past tests, which meant there was about 5 minutes for Hutch and I to talk amongst ourselves. "My head is fried, I did so badly in those tests" Hutch said as I just looked up to the board. Mr Hull had left his projector on, and he was on the news website. Under 'Stories from Jasper' a headline popped up; 'Violent Youth Finally in Jail'. Mr Hull saw it and opened it himself to read. It was basically a summary of him going to a young offender's institution and a picture of him hand cuffed coming from the back of the police van.

"I swear I can't go anywhere without seeing that dumb cunts face" I mumbled to myself. Hutch heard me and looked at the board and saw the article. "Oh yeah I saw that this morning. He's finally behind bars" Hutch said. "How you feeling?" Hutch asked. He must have seen the slight anger on my face. "I'm happy that he's away, just to give me peace" I said letting go of my anger. Just calm down Humphrey. Calm down. "I just can't believe it" Hutch said. "Believe what?" I asked as I took a drink from my bottle of water. I didn't say anything outrageous or anything. "He's in prison, and he's gonna get his ass fucked with a real dick before I do" he said. I choked on my water. "What?!"

"Like all the crap he gave me about being gay, now he's going to lose his butt virginity before I do" Hutch said. I couldn't help but laugh at what Hutch and he started laughing with me. "Well it's gonna hurt for him since he doesn't practice on a cucumber" I stated. "True that. He's going to feel the burn; which is exactly what happens if you don't spit on it" Hutch said which sent us into another ball of laughter. "We seriously need a new topic" Hutch said. "Yeah, enough ass for one day" I chuckled just before the bell rang.

(Time Skip to the class before lunch; Biology)

Hutch walked with me into the science corridor. Our science classes have always been odd; we have to share them with 10B. I was in Biology with Dooley. We call him Dooley because he is boring as fuck, so we needed a name to come up with to keep ourselves satisfied; and to be honest I don't even think he understands science. And the worst part of it was, Kate wasn't in my class, she's in Hutch's class with Mr Adams. In fact, the only person I knew in that class was Allie.

"So do you want me to come and get you once the bell rings for lunch or do you want to go to the canteen yourself and I'll meet you there" Hutch said as we stood outside Dooley's room. "Walk with me there. I don't want to go there by myself" I said. "Okay then. I'll leave your bag in here with you" Hutch said as he walked on in and held the door open for me as I walked in.

Hutch put my bag on the chair beside Allie, which was near the back of the class. As I was walking down to my seat, some girls and guys from 10B were saying stuff like 'welcome back man' and 'glad to see that cunts away'. I'm glad people aren't running up to me overreacting to the fact I'm back. Allie looked up as I was coming close to the desk and her face lit up. "I'll see you at lunch" Hutch said as I took my seat beside Allie. Hutch left and went to his Biology class.

"Well hello handsome" she said as I got my Biology work out. "Hey gorgeous" I replied. "So how has your first day back at school going?" Allie asked me. "Going alright I suppose. I just miss Kate" I replied. "Sure you have Hutch with you today" Allie said. "Yeah and I'm glad I have someone to help me. But I just wish I had Kate with me" I said. "I swear you have no idea how cute you are to that girl. Kate has no idea how lucky she is" Allie said.

"From the look of things, I don't think Dooley is in" I said. "Really? How can you tell?" Allie asked. "Well his coat isn't over the chair and his coffee isn't on the table, and he hasn't left his orange peels aren't on the desk like usual" I said. "Wow! You should be a detective or something" Allie said. "Yeah, I'll be the next inspector Clouseau" I said. "Stoop in the name of the leow" Allie said, mocking the Pink Panther.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened after Kate and I left the party" I said. "I will, but only on one condition" Allie whispered. "Anything, you name it" I replied. "You promise not to tell anyone what we speak of right here, and it will only remain between us. Not Kate, Angel or anyone" Allie offered. I grabbed her hand that was on the desk and held it. "Allie, you can trust me" I said softly. Allie smiled at me pleasantly and moved her chair closer to me so that no one else in the class heard.

"Well after you guys left, Harry and I were having some alone time" Allie started. "And we went up into the bedroom" Allie said. I had to contain my childish sense of humour for this moment. Allie sounded like she was really serious. "And we were on my bed, making out and stuff, we got undressed, fooling around and all that" Allie said. She took a breath for a few moments before she decided to continue. "It got to the point where I was stroking his dick, and then I kissed his neck. And then…" Allie said before looking down. I held Allies hand tightly. She looked up to me and said; "He said his ex's name"

"Oh my" I said. I was surprised to hear this; I didn't think that Harry had done such a thing. "Who was his ex again?" I asked stupidly. "You know Joanne in the year above us?" Allie asked. "Yeah I know her. I never knew they were a thing before" I said. "Well they were" Allie said. "Why the hell did Harry go out with Joanne?" I asked rhetorically. "Because she's an easy ride. She has had practically every guy in our year except for you and Hutch" Allie said. "Well that's because Hutch is gay and I have standards" I said. "True" Allie sighed. "I'll tell you one thing, I would choose you over Joanne any day of the week" I said, in the hopes of cheering her up. "Aww, you're so sweet" Allie said pinching my cheeks. "Just speaking the truth" I said

"So tell me tiger, what happened with Kate after you guys left? Come on we need to hear the details man" Allie said trying to change the subject. "I'll tell you, only if you promise to keep this between us as well" I offered. "Deal" Allie agreed. I told her exactly what I had told Hutch earlier, about how when Kate and I got home she shouted 'fuck me in the ass' and her mum hearing and stuff. "Whoa. Holy smoked cod on a barbeque" Allie said in shock. "Yeah, so from the looks of it, none of us got action that night" I said. "Were too of a kind Humphrey" Allie said.

The rest of the class flew swiftly in and before anyone could guess it; the bell rang for lunchtime. Allie walked with me to the door once everyone had walked out and Hutch was standing there, waiting on me like he said he would. "You ready to go?" Hutch asked me. "Yep let's hit the road" I said as Hutch and I walked down the hall. Allie decided to go with Beth and the gang. I would surely see her later. Hutch agreed to get my lunch for me while I would take my seat at the table where he and I would be sitting.

Once we walked into the canteen Hutch and I walked to an empty table, only to be stopped along the way by Lily. "Humphrey, mum just texted me" Lily started. "Alright" I said. "She said she tried to convince dad to lift you after school and take you to that appointment of yours, but dad wasn't allowed to get off work. She said she sorry but she tried" Lily said. "Tell her that's fine, I can get a taxi home" I said. And with that, Lily scampered off.

"What was she talking about Humphrey?" Hutch asked me. "Well I have this appointment after school to get my strap off so they can have a look at my knee. But the thing is I have no way to get there and no one to go in with me. So by the looks of things I don't think I can go to it" I said.

As I sat down at the table Hutch tapped me on the shoulder. "What if I asked my mum if free, and if she is can give you a lift, then I can go with you into the hospital" Hutch said. "I don't know Hutch, I don't want to annoy your mother" I said. It was a nice thing for Hutch to offer, but I didn't want to be a burden on his mother. "Humphrey don't be silly, my mum likes you" Hutch replied. "Are you sure. I really don't want to be a bother" I said. "Humphrey you won't" Hutch said. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Hutch said walking away. I saw him leave the canteen to make the phone call.

Just a few seconds after he was gone, another tap on my shoulder. "Hey soldier" I heard a voice say. It was the voice of the one chick that I despise; Joanne. "Hi" I replied plainly. "How you feeling?" she asked me. "Good thanks" I replied coldly. I was hoping she would take the hint. "Aww what's wrong honey. You need someone to make you feel better?" she asked as she was rubbing my shoulders. "No thanks. If I did all I needed would be Kate" I said. "But I bet Kate doesn't know how to ride you like a horse" Joanne whispered.

"Leave me alone" I said shrugging Joanne of my shoulders. "Why?" Joanne asked. "I think if you would listen to what he is trying to say, leave him alone" Hutch said standing beside me. Hutch pushed himself out, you could almost make out his eight pack through his shirt. Joanne didn't reply to Hutch and she swiftly backed away and retreated to her base.

"Thanks dude" I said. Hutch just held out his fist and I fist bumped him. "I enjoy it when you fist me Humphrey" Hutch said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Hutch then sat across from me. "My mum said she was going to go shopping, which means she can take you to your appointment and she will collect it when she is done doing her thing" Hutch said. "Hutch, thank you man. You're a good guy" I said. "I know" Hutch replied sarcastically. Well, at least that's my lift sorted.

**A/N: Well guys, how it was. Did you like it? What was your favourite part? Let me know what you thought. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	72. What Are Friends For?

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all doing? Well I hope you're ready for a read of this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also before you read, I want to give a shout out to my boy NoRoleModelz98. He has a really good high school story up and its defiantly worth checking out. Well that's me now. Also what's with the recent hate that I've been getting? Like **_**'Your story sucks but its kinda good'**_**, like what the hell are you talking about? Please elaborate. Well enough ranting, just enjoy the chapter and please continue the amazing support as always**

"**The most funniest thing is that I could read 205k words, but can't read a god damn page in my school textbook XD" - LoneDireWolf16**

"**I love this story; Hutch's conversation with Humphrey was hilarious keep going :) This is one of my most favourite stories." - Guest**

_Humphreys POV_

Hutch and I sat at our table for practically the whole of lunch. I was expecting Harry and Allie to show up. But neither one did. I think both of them were scared to sit here with each other, which was odd considering that they sit next to each other in every single class. They are table buddies after all. Hutch and I were talking about this. I didn't tell him what Allie had told me, but I let him know that something wasn't right. "I think they don't wanna sit here because they were maybe nervous of us asking them questions or something" Hutch said before taking a gulp of his water. "Yeah, like when they're in class no one can ask them anything" I obviously pointed out.

"Dude we need to be getting back to class now if you don't want to be trampled in the stampedes back to class" Hutch said getting up from his side of the table. "Yeah you're right" I said as I was getting ready to get up. "I'll take our trays and shit to the garbage. I'll be back in a minute" Hutch said. "Thanks man" I said as Hutch walked away. Hutch wasn't away two seconds until I felt someone swoop in and sit beside me.

"So, how are you enjoying Hutch as a substitute for Kate?" Lily asked me. "Well I have to fill in the report and then I can see if he will qualify to substitute Kate" I replied. "I was talking to Kate about ten minutes ago, and she seemed to be alright" Lily said. "Good. I'll send her a text later" I said. "So Humphrey, do you remember what I told you that night you stayed over at ours?" Lily asked me. "Yeah I remember" I replied. "About Hutch, down the town, with another guy" Lily added. "Yes, that is what I was thinking of" I said. "Well, look at the eyes on that guy there" she said pointing to none other than one of my old friends; Shakey.

"Ok, why are you pointing at Shakey?" I asked. "Just watch him as Hutch walks past him" Lily whispered. We watched Shakey and he was talking to Mooch who was sitting in front of him. And then Hutch walked past him, he took his attention away from Mooch and looked Hutch up and down, even bit his lower lip. "Wait, Shakey. He's gay" I said shocked. "Well I don't know, all I'm saying is that both of them were down the town and they were really close to each other" Lily said before she got up and walked away, giving me the shush sign.

"What's up with Lily?" Hutch asked. "I have no idea" I answered. "Come on lets go" Hutch said. "Yes sir" I said getting up and we walked out of the canteen. I wish I didn't have the strap on super tight then it wouldn't be such a problem, I would be able to walk just fine. "So bodyguard, what are we in next?" I asked Hutch. "We my friend; are in gym class. I assume you will be joining me on the running circuit" Hutch said sarcastically. "Hahaha" I laughed sarcastically. "Fuck you dude" I said. "I wish you could" Hutch said with a wink.

Our walk was interrupted when Hutch bumped into someone. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Hutch said. This really beautiful girl turned around to him. "No its fine" she said. She saw Hutch she sort of looked at him, and mouthed wow. I think she was impressed by what she saw. "Hi I'm Jayne" the girl said holding her hand out for a shake. "I'm Hutch, and this is my friend Humphrey" he said gesturing to me. "Oh yeah I heard about what happened to you" she said. She then lapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to say something so blunt" she said apologetically.

"No its alright pet don't worry about it" I said. "I don't recognise you, are you new here?" Hutch asked. "Yeah I'm new here today. My school's Advanced Mathematics teacher died so I had to transfer here. I was the only one doing advanced maths so they didn't want to hire a new teacher, so I had go to the big city" Jayne said. "Well that sucks. Don't worry, the city isn't bad as you might think" Hutch said. "Well if everyone is as nice as you then I think I will get on fine" Jayne said lightly touching Hutch's arm.

"So do you know what class you're in?" Hutch asked as we walked on towards Biology in the Science area. "11A and I'm supposed to be in Chemistry now" Jayne said. "Hey we're heading that way" Hutch said. "You can walk with us" I added. "Thank you guys" Jayne said. "I hope all the guys here are as cute and nice as you two" she said to us. "Well we're one of a kind aren't we Hutch" I said patting his shoulder. "You said it Humpster" Hutch said. Jayne giggled at his comment. "Unless you want to keep that set of teeth Hutch, don't call me Humpster" I said. "Why do you not like the name?" Jayne asked. "Well it sounds like dumpster, and believe me I'm not dump" I said. "Well I certainly wouldn't dump on you" Jayne said giggling.

"Well this is the Science are. What teacher are you with?" I asked. "With a Mr Gibson" Jayne said as we walked up to the room where I was before lunch. "Oh I had him before lunch. Wait there Humphrey in Dooley's room. I'll be right back I promise" Hutch said. "I was planning a quick getaway, but okay I'll wait here" I said. Hutch chuckled and Jayne giggled as Hutch led her to class.

Allie walked into the class when Hutch walked off with Jayne. "Who's the new girl?" Allie asked as she came down to our table. "She's new here today and Hutch is just showing her around" I said. "She's cute. What year is she in?" Allie asked as she began to pack her books away. "She's in Year 11. And she seems really nice" I said. "Yeah, maybe she can be like another Year 11 girl and ride Harry" Allie said angrily. In her anger she snapped a pencil that she was holding in her hand at that moment. "Allie calm down" I said soothingly, hoping she would relax. "Sorry, I'm just tense" Allie said.

"Sorry Humphrey, it's just when I'm upset I become a real bitch to my friends" Allie said. "It's alright Allie, I would be a bitch too" I said. Allie chuckled at my comment. "Listen Allie, I might try and get Kate to come over to my house when I get back home. If you want, you can call over to mine with Kate; we can all chat, have a drink or two and just hang out. It could be good for you" I suggested. "Well, give me a call later tonight, and I will see what I'm up to" Allie said. "Good, so I will see you after" I said. "See ya Humphrey" Allie said getting up and walking to the door.

"Hutch!" I called out there and he appeared at the door. "Let's go dude, I wanna get there before someone steals my spot" Hutch said as he and I began our walk to Gym Class changing rooms. "So, is Jayne at her class safe and sound" I said. "Yeah she's fine" Hutch said. "Hutch, I saw the way you two were talking. You were flirting with her BIG time" I said. "I was not" Hutch said. "Dude I saw it, and I do not get these things wrong" I said.

"Well she did seem to look at me in a strange way" Hutch admitted. "She's probably just never seen the rock hard body type you have. I mean you look like you've been building since you were in the womb" I said. "People see the hard exterior, they don't see they softie on the inside" Hutch said. "Real poetic man" I said, getting a fist bump from Hutch in reply. "I like it when you fist me Humphrey" Hutch said with a wink. "That's the second time you've said that today" I said to him. "Doesn't make it any less true" Hutch replied.

Hutch and I arrived at the Gym class hallway, and Hutch walked on in to the changing rooms and I took a seat on the bench. Soon all the rest of the boys from classes 10A and 10B followed shortly after. The girls then walked past me to the other side of the hall, where the girls changing rooms are. I waved and nodded at them as they walked by, particularly Allie. I didn't realise how upset she was about this whole thing, Harry really fucked up didn't he.

In a matter of minutes Hutch was out of the changing room where his sports top and shorts as well as cliché sports trainers. "Wow that was quick" I said as Hutch leaned against the wall in front of me. "Well I had to get out of there before my Wang saw any of the other guys in there" Hutch said. "Seriously Hutch, apart from Harry, all the guys in our gym class have looks and personalities of being hit with a fucking brick door" I said. "Don't tell that to me" Hutch said. "Tell that to him" Hutch added pointing to his crotch. "Yeah sure he's to blame" I laughed. "Humphrey I'm a 16 year old virgin, sandwiches can turn me on" Hutch chuckled. "That's only cause you like an eight inch sub in your mouth" I added and Hutch and I were engaged in laughter.

Mr Ryan, the Gym teacher, came up to interrupt Hutch and I's conversation. "Well Mr Richard's, I thought I would never see you again" he said. "The feeling is mutual" I replied. "Wait outside my office, I'm going to make the boys all stand here" Mr Ryan said. Without a word, I got up and walked out of the way.

Five minutes went by, and all the guys in our class were waiting in the hall. Harry and Hutch were beside each other but they weren't speaking. I wonder if Hutch knows about the incident. No that's crazy, Harry wouldn't tell anyone something like that because that's way too embarrassing.

Then from the bottom of the hall, the cheerleading squad was coming up the hall and passing the boys. One of the girls, I can't remember her name, accidentally bumped into Hutch. Hutch looked like he was apologising for what happened. Then they both looked like they were talking. She was giggling, he was smiling, showing the muscles on his arm to her and letting her feel them. Then that girl and her two friends walked off giggling. 'Wow' I mouthed to Hutch. He replied with another wink, and we both just laughed.

I noticed from further down the hallway, a few guys were looking in the direction of Hutch, even snickering at him. I recognise a few of them, particularly Adam and Steve, I remember seeing their names on the Facebook page that Hutch showed me the night he was staying at mine, after the whole incident with him being outed got out. Mr Ryan then ordered all the guys to go outside and wait for his instructions. Hutch took the opportunity to come over and have a quick chat with me.

"Dude what is it with you and girls today? For a gay guy you certainly do attract a lot of women" I said. "Yeah, I guess they all want what they can't" Hutch said. "Would you even consider being with a girl?" I asked. "Well have you ever considered being with a guy?" Hutch snapped back. "Well…" I said. "Would you seriously?" Hutch asked surprised. "Canning. I said outside now" Mr Ryan said. "We're continuing this conversation" Hutch said as he walked out. "You two can catch up afterwards. You can come and sit outside and watch the game if you want" Mr Ryan said. I followed him outside where the assistant coach was putting them into teams.

They began playing soccer on the schools Grass pitch and the girls came out shortly after and went to the concrete pitch to play outdoor basketball. Allie waved and smiled at me on her way. But she didn't even look at Harry, and Harry from what I saw didn't even glance at her. Their relationship rather has taken a serious blow after this incident.

The boys match has begun; the girl's gym teacher came over and sat beside me. "Well hello Humphrey. I'm glad to see you back. To be honest I was worried" she said. "Thanks miss. I'm sorry, but I cannot remember your name" I admitted. "Mrs Terry. That's alright kid" she said. "I didn't even know you knew who I was" I said. "Well the girls always talk about all the time. The girls in this specific class always talk about how amazing Kate's boyfriend is. And they told me how you and that boy Hutch saved Beth from being attacked from the 'Gath' guy" she said. "I'm just doing what I do" I said. "Well kid, if you do what you're doing, you are going to be heading to high places. No I've gotta go and get these girls playing" Mrs Terry said patting me on the shoulder before she got up to walk away. I swear I'm getting motivational talks from a teacher I didn't even know, I've really been put out there.

The guys soccer match was now almost over. Both teams are dead on seven points each. It was actually a really god game to watch. Steve and Adam were on the same team as Hutch, but they kept trying to tackle him. But he is on their team. I think they're just trying to get him down. I have no idea what their problem is, Hutch doesn't get involved with them so it's not like he's done anything wrong.

Hutch then had a clear run to the goals. He had passed all the enemy team with ease. All he had to do now was deliver the ball into the net. Hutch was running towards the goals, and then Adam came from the side and knocked Hutch completely off his feet and on to the ground. "Watch it!" Adam shouted at Hutch. Hutch then got up real slowly, and turned to face Adam. Hutch looked like he was ready to explode with rage.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hutch shouted. "Maybe if you weren't looking at my ass you would've missed me" Adam said. "You just need to watch were you're going faggot" Adam said walking up beside Steve, planning to gang up Hutch. "I dare you to say that word again Adam, one more time. Because it will be the last word you ever say" Hutch said very aggressively. "Yeah whatever" Adam said. "I mean you should've seen him earlier dude, trying to chat up the girls, trying to hide who his is" Steve said. What the Hell? Was that even relevant?

"Oh hang on a minute. I know what this is about" Hutch said walking closer to the two provocateurs. "You're jealous because you know that all the pretty girls would rather ride this Queer guy's dick rather than your sorry ass micropenis" Hutch said. Some of the guys standing around them were laughing at Hutch's comment. "Watch that mouth fag!" Adam shouted. "Ohh he said it bro. What you going to do about it?" Steve said annoyingly. Hutch walked slowly closer, looking angrier than a fat person who didn't get chicken nuggets at McDonald's.

When Hutch got close enough, Adam attempted to swing for him. Hutch caught the punch in his hand and squeezed it in his fist. Adam let out a painful scream. Hutch being the guy that he is let him go. But you see Adam is dumber than fucking Paris Hilton. With the fist that he didn't use the first time, he went for another swing at Hutch. Hutch dodged it completely and reached for his neck. Hutch, with one arm, lifted Adam up by his neck. Up to about three feet from the ground. "I told you that would be the last thing you say" Hutch said, with so much anger in his voice. Adam's face was turning red and you could hear him struggling for breath.

"Canning! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Let him go" Mr Ryan shouted. Hutch immediately set him down. Adam was gasping for air. "Outside my office now" Mr Ryan said pointing in the direction of changing rooms. Without a word, Hutch turned and walked right back into the school buildings. "Yo Humphrey" Sal, a guy from 10B, said gaining my attention. "Go check on the guy would ya?" he asked. I nodded in response, and then I got up and walked back into the building.

When I walked down the corridor I saw Hutch sitting on the seats across from Mr Ryan's office. When I got closer; hearing the sound of my crutch, he looked over to me. His eyes were red, and his hands were trembling with dear. I sat down next to him and he turned to look me straight in the eye. "I was just furious man" Hutch whimpered. "Dude calm down" I said resting my hand on his shoulder. "He made me angry, and I control myself" Hutch said.

Hutch looked down to his hands and he sobbed softly. "I'm a monster" Hutch said. "Hutch you are not a monster. Adam was being an asshole and he obviously overstepped the mark. He was way out of line. And besides, he threw the first punch. Not you" I said. "But that still doesn't justify what I did" Hutch said. There was nothing I could really say; nothing was coming to my mind. What was I supposed to say in a moment like this? All I could do was sit here with Hutch as he sobbed away at the guilt he was feeling. "Didn't mean to bring this whole thing down" Hutch said. "Dude, relax and take deep breaths. It's all going to be okay" I said. "Thanks Humphrey. I'm glad you're here" Hutch said wiping his eyes.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace Out :)**


	73. Hospital Appointment

**A/N: Hey Guys. I know it's been a while, and I am super-duper sorry. But I've been busy with work and I've only been able to work on this very minimally. Also spring break too, I was in the South of Ireland partying like hell. So I hope you guys can forgive me and try to find it in your heart to still love me. Anyway I hope you all continue the amazing support you have always have. I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be a long one, so be prepared. That's all I'm saying. **

"_**Niiiiice. Pls make it continue for a long time :)" – TimberPaw**_

"_**You Are Something Else Kelly...You Know That? Lmao another Funny One Love It Bro XD" - NoRoleModelz98**_

_Humphreys POV_

Mr Ryan wasn't that long behind us. Hutch composed himself and wiped his eyes to get the typical upset look off his face, although his eyes were still a little red. Without even looking at Hutch he unlocked his office and walked inside. "Hutch can I see you in here for a moment?" Mr Ryan called out sarcastically. "Should I leave?" I ask. "No Please don't go, I need you here" Hutch replied. "Okay I'll stay here with you" I said reassuringly. Hutch seemed to take some comfort in that anyway.

Hutch and I then walked into Mr Ryan's office, I took a seat at the chairs at the back of the office and Hutch was right up at Mr Ryan's desk. "Hutch what the hell happened out there?!" Mr Ryan asked, sounding really angry. Let's just say I'm glad I'm not in Hutch's shoes right now. "I'm sorry sir" Hutch replied, avoiding eye contact with Mr Ryan. "That's not what I asked you" Mr Ryan said. Mr Ryan then got up and leaned over his desk at Hutch. "I asked you what happened." Mr Ryan said. He didn't sound as mad as the first time, but he still sounded like he was a tiny weany bit mad.

"They pushed me to the ground when I was running with the ball and they were shouting homophobic abuse at me" Hutch said still avoiding sir's eyes. "Is this true Richards?" Mr Ryan asked me. "Yeah it's true" I replied. Hutch just looked down even further before he continued to talk. "Then Adam through a punch at me and I caught it. And I retaliated in anger" Hutch replied, with an obvious sense of guilt in his voice.

"So it was Adam who threw the first punch?" Mr Ryan asked. "Yeah" Hutch replied. "Listen, I'm going to let you off with a warning. I don't ever want to see you ever do something like that again. Ever, do you understand" Mr Ryan said. "Yes I understand sir. Thank you" Hutch said. "I mean it. You're better than that Canning, don't step down to their level" Mr Ryan said. "I know sir" Hutch replied. "You can go" Mr Ryan said. Hutch and I stood up and we walked out of his office.

As soon as the door shut, Hutch immediately embraced me. "Thanks Humphrey for being there for me" Hutch said. "Dude it's literally no problem" I said as he and I walked away. "Here, I'm going to go and get changed before the rest of those guys show up" Hutch said as he walked towards the changing rooms. In that exact moment, the guys from our class were walking back in. I looked at my watch and was a little surprised to see that class was almost over. "Yo Hutch" I heard Harry call out as he and the rest of the guys in my class came running up.

"Hi man" Hutch said as Harry and the guys came up. "You alright man, hope you're not in too much trouble. Adam and Steve had it coming" Reece said, a guy from 10B. "I guess they did. But still there was no need for me to do what I did" Hutch replied. "Dude honestly, if you didn't so something, I defiantly would have" Michael said. He was another guy from 10B. "Well that's comforting guys" Hutch said as he and the rest of the guys went into the changing rooms. "Hutch, tell me. What was it like to finally hit that fucker" I heard some guy say just before the door closed. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

I then heard the bell ringing for the next class ring as I saw the girls walk up the hall. I decided to wait until they passed me then I would walk out to class. Once all the girls walked past me, Allie stopped beside me. "Humphrey what happened out there?" Allie asked me. "Well Adam and Steve were giving Hutch homophobic abuse, they threw sass at each other, Adam and Steve couldn't take it, tried to hit Hutch and Hutch hit back" I explained very briefly. "Is Hutch alright?" Allie asked in concern. "Yeah he's fine, he's been given a warning by Mr Ryan, and let's face it, no one can attack Hutch" I said. "True" Allie said. "That guy has got more muscles than Hulk. If Hulk was addicted to Steroids and went to the Gym every day, still wouldn't match him" Allie added.

After laughing I said to Allie "I'm going to go and get to class. I'll see you there" I said as I began to walk away. "We're in maths aren't we?" Allie called. "Affirmative ma'am" I shouted back as I was leaving the gym class corridor. I made my way to maths. I wasn't in any rush to be the first one at maths, and be the only one there for at least five minutes, so I took my time in walking up to the maths corridor.

Although I practically became a snail on the way to class, I still arrived in pretty good time. I opened the door to find the classroom empty and freaking freezing. It was like the room went on a quick getaway to Antarctica. I walked to the table where I normally sit. I never thought an empty classroom would feel so creepy. I have no idea where the teacher is and don't know how long I will be here on my own without some of my classmates. They finished their Gym class activates pretty late today, even later than usual. At least it was the last class of the day. I am not going to lie; I'm getting pretty sick of a school day without Kate.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I brought it out to see it was a text from the very woman I was talking about. _"Hey babe. How's school going? xx" _the message from Kate said. since there was no teacher or student hear

(Text conversation between Kate and Humphrey)

H: It's alright I suppose. Hutch was involved in a brawl with Adam and Steve xx

K: God I really hate those guys. Is he ok? Xx

H: Come on its Hutch. If he was hit by a bus the bus would be more busted than him lol xx

K: Yeah true. Is Hutch in any trouble? Xx

H: They let him off with a warning since he didn't throw the first punch xx

K: I knew Hutch wouldn't have thrown the first punch. Any other gossip xx

H: Not really, no one's really in. But I think something may be up with Allie and Harry, something seems off xx

K: What you think it is? Xx

H: I don't know, I don't wanna be rude and ask 'Hey what happened to you guys. he cum too soon' lol xx

K: Jesus if you asked that, I'm pretty sure Harry would fucking kill you haha xx

H: Yeah haha xx

K: So you missing me much? Xx

H: Of course I do. I wish I was with you right now xx

K: Me too, I'm lonely in this bed xx

H: Making me jealous hehe xx

K: You know we wouldn't be sleeping on the bed right of course xx

H: I know that hehe xx

K: Wanna sext ;) xxx

H: I'm in class right now baby. I would but it's too risky. I mean I would stick out like a tent hehe xx

K: What? Why not? I'm all worked up xx

H: Sorry Kate I wish I could help xx

K: Sorry Humphrey but that isn't good enough xx

H: What? Xx

K: Alright then big boy, I am going to make you want to fuck me xx

H: Kate don't

K: First it would start with me stroking your cock slowly xx

H: Kate…

K: Then when it is fully hard, I will then begin to play with your balls, licking them. I know you like that ;) xx

H: Kate don't that's hot and I don't wanna boner in class

K: Then I will take my long tongue and lick up and down your cock, maybe even swirling around that head of yours xx

H: Ohh I'm visualising that x

K: Then I'll take as much as I can into my mouth, slurping on it xx

H: Oh Kate I swear your making me hard and it's not funny anymore

K: Once you cum, I'll just continue until I feel satisfied ;) xx

H: Kate please don't make me hard :(

K: Then you can fuck me as hard as you want and I'll like it ;) xx

H: Kate, the next time I see you I will make you eat those words. I've got to go now I'll talk to you later x

(End of Conservation)

I had enough of Kate's conversation. I put my phone back in my pocket before she did actually make me hard, she knows how talk dirty. It's a good thing I stopped it when I did, because the class was coming back from the gym class changing room. Then Allie walked in, when she did she looked over at me and waved at me. I winked back at her, and she smiled, blushed and walked over to her seat. She's a nice girl; I hope Harry doesn't lose her.

Speak of the devil, Harry walked in class that exact moment. I should open up like a renascence or something, because I must have psychic powers or something? "Humphrey" I heard Harry say. I came out of my daydream and saw Harry standing at the edge of my desk. "Sorry dude, I was in a whole other place. What's up?" I asked. "Hutch was called up to the head honcho's office in case you're wondering where he is" Harry said. "Oh thanks man" I said. Harry just nodded and he went to sit beside his rather distant table buddy. I can't even imagine how awkward things are between those two.

Class went by and no sign of the teacher. Thank god because this has been a long and rather boring day. No offence to Hutch but he doesn't make a good substitute to Kate. For the first ten minutes of class I was playing 'Stack' on my phone. I was getting a pretty good score; I was on 72 when I heard something from across the classroom. "Harry I said drop it" I heard Allie shout. She then got, with her schoolbag and walked over and sat beside me. the entire class went 'Ohhhhh' as Allie walked away.

"You okay Allie?" I asked. "I'm fine Humphrey" Allie replied. "What's wrong you can tell me" I said softly, hoping I didn't annoy her. "Can I tell you later, when I come over to your house with Kate and all" Allie said. "Sure" I replied. "Thanks Humphrey" Allie said resting her head on the table. At that moment, Hutch came back into class. He walked over to us and saw Allie sitting on his space. "Sorry Hutch I didn't mean to take your seat" Allie said. "Don't worry pet" Hutch said. he grabbed a chair from the table across from us and pulled it up and sat in front of me.

"So how was your punishment?" I asked. "Oh it was good I took all of it like the man I am" Hutch said. "No seriously though, how was it up there?" I asked. "Well they basically told me that I'm excused this time, and this time only. Adam and Steve as well. They said that violence and homophobic behaviour are unacceptable in this school" Hutch said. "Well at least you're not in serious trouble. Yet" Allie said reaching out and touching Hutch's arm.

"So are we still going to the hospital?" Hutch asked me. "If it's ok with your mother still" I said. "Of course it is. Remember she said it was okay at lunch time" Hutch said. "Yeah I just want to make sure" I said. "And as soon as were done, you can hang out at our house for a while. Then mum will drop you off home" Hutch said. "Actually I was going to have Allie and Kate over, for a little girl's night" I said. "Hey I take the dick too, why am I not invited" Hutch asked Allie. "Well it's a little more personal than that Hutch" Allie replied. "I was only joking Allie. I have to go to counselling with my mother tonight anyway" Hutch said. I think Hutch could tell from the look on our faces that we probably wanted a little more information. "Ever since dad left she goes to counselling twice a week and she likes me to be there for moral support" Hutch explained.

"So Humphrey ring me as soon as you get home and then I'll get Kate and well go to yours then" Allie said. "Yeah whatever works for my gals" I said. "So Hutch tell me what happened in the changing rooms after I left" I said. "Ohh did you finally get lucky?" Allie asked. Hutch sighed. "I wish" he replied. Allie and I had a quick chuckle to ourselves before Hutch continued. "They basically told me I did a good job out there, and that Adam and Steve got what they deserved" Hutch said. "I have to admit, I thought after I was outed that the changing rooms would be a lot more fun than that" Hutch. "Hutch you are one dirty boy" Allie said. "Aren't I just" he replied.

(Time skip to 1 minute before the Final Bell for the day rings)

Since there was no teacher in class everyone decided to make a break for it just before the bell went. Hutch, Allie and I were almost outside. "So you'll ring me when you get back to your house okay?" Allie said just as we walked out the door. "You've explained this plan like 40 times already" I said. "Yeah, that's to make sure you don't forget it" Allie said. "See ya Hutch" Alie said. "See you later Allie" Hutch said as Allie was walking off.

"There's my mother" Hutch said as he pointed to a black BMW 3 Series parked just across the road. "When did your mum get the BM?" I asked. "She got it the order day. Sexy isn't she?" Hutch asked. "Yeah she is. I swear she is literally the sexiest woman I have ever seen" I said. "Uhhh Humphrey I meant the car" Hutch said. "Oh it's nice I suppose" I said. Hutch gave me a gentle punch on the arm. "Don't talk about my mum like that" he said. "But she's hot" I chuckled. Hutch giggled himself quiet once we got to his car.

Hutch opened the back door for me and held my crutch as I got in. "Well hello Humphrey, it's nice to see you again" Mrs Canning said. "It's good to see you too Mrs C" I replied. "Humphrey I told you, call me Sharon" Hutch's mum said. Hutch put our school stuff into the boot of the car. "Well thanks Sharon" I said just as Hutch got into the car. "So mum how have things been?" Hutch asked. "Things are fine. I was just at home is all. I was actually skyping your sister, she says she gets a break next week so she could be coming home for a while" Sharon said as she was pulling away from the school. As she was driving away I heard the final bell rang for school and the first students began to come out of school.

"I was reading online that the boy who attacked you was put away. I'm sure you're glad to see him behind bars" Sharon said. "Believe me I don't think I've ever been so glad to see a guy where an orange jumpsuit" I replied. Sharon and Hutch laughed when I said that. "How have you coped since getting out of hospital sweetie?" Sharon asked as we drove past a small elementary school with a few children walking out on to a school bus.

"Well I'm doing okay I suppose, I've practically recovered fully. All I need now is to get this stupid strap thing off" I said. "I still can't believe he attacked such a sweet young man like you Humphrey. I mean especially considering what you do for people" Sharon said. "me? I don't do _that _much" I said. "Humphrey, you took in my son where he had nowhere else to go. And Hutchy was telling me that, the night that he was…", Sharon stopped because she wasn't sure what word to use until Hutch decided to fill in the gap for her; "Outed" Hutch said. "Yeah, when he was outed it was because you were at that party to protect one of your friends. That's some seriously noble shit right there Humphrey" Sharon said.

Hutch and I laughed when she said seriously noble shit, which was not only unexpected, but hilarious. "This proves that bad things really do happen to good people" Sharon said. "Well he's behind bars now, so now looks like the role has been reversed" Hutch said. "Now I can go to school without worrying if he would attack me or not, I can finally enjoy school" I said. Hutch turned around to face me. "Enjoy?" He asked. "Well, hate it less than I normally do" I said. "That's more like it" Hutch replied.

It wasn't long to the hospital was in view. This was the first time I wasn't at this hospital, without being taken in by an ambulance or accompanying Kate because of an injury. I swear if they had frequent visitor point I would have enough for a free CAT scan. We pulled up in front of the hospital. "Okay you two, ill park up and Hutch you call me as soon as you guys are ready to be collected ok?" Sharon said. "Sure. I thought you were going to go shopping?" Hutch asked as he got out of the car. "I was but I didn't really need anything, it was just really to waste a day. And besides I'd rather help you and your friend" Sharon said. "Thanks Mrs C" I said as Hutch opened my door. "Anytime son" she said as I hopped out of the car. "I'll call you when were ready" Hutch said back into the car. "Okay see you boys shortly" Sharon said as Hutch closed the door. she then drove away to find a parking space.

As I walked to the hospital door, I saw Hutch check his phone. "Were making good time" he said as the automatic doors opened for us. As we walked in, it was surprisingly quiet, very few people were in. just a few doctors, nurses and old people standing around. We approached the reception to see a guy on the computer, looking between a piece of paper and the monitor entering information. When he noticed Hutch and I approaching, he took his eyes of the screen and looked at us.

"Hello there, can I help you?" he asked nicely. "Yeah you can. My friend has an appointment to get his…" Hutch said then he blanked out, he looked at me. "What is it again?" he asked. "I'm here to get my knee checked out. name's Richards" I said. "Oh yes, Dr. Malcolm will be taking you today. He's just down the hall that direction (He pointed to the left of me) and he's the first door on the right" the guy at reception said. "Thank you" Hutch and I said in unison. We then followed his directions and landed at the door that said 'Dr. Malcolm'

Hutch and I took a seat just outside his door waiting for him to call me in. "You nervous?" Hutch asked me. "Not really. I'm excited to get this thing finally off" I responded. "You sure you're going to get it off today?" Hutch asked. "Definitely, I mean I can walk again properly, the only thing holding me back is this stupid strap" I replied. "Good to see you're so confident" Hutch said. "I can't wait, means I can finally do thing for myself now" I replied.

Just at that moment, the door opened and a tall man walked out wearing a white coat. "Richards?" he said to me. "Yep that's me" I said. "Come on in" the man said as he walked back into the room. Hutch and I got up and walked in to his room, which was impressively well cleaned. Almost as it was dust free. "So you are here to examine your left knee?" the doctor asked. "Yes, just to really see if the strap can come off and I can walk normally again" I said as I lay down on his inspection bed. "Oh the strap that's right. You'll need to take it off" the doctor said. "Well, I need to… take my… jeans off" I said. "Oh I know that. Don't worry I will give you a minute to get yourself sorted" the doctor said. "I'll be back in a minute" the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"So, come on. Let's get this done" Hutch said. "You're a little too excited to take my stuff off" I replied chuckling. "I am not. I just want to help" Hutch said. "Yeah sure" I replied. "Now before we do this; Hutch don't touch King Snake alright" I said. Hutch had wide eyes when I said that. "You just took all the fun out of this" Hutch said. I unbuttoned my jeans, and began to pull them down. "Can you help with the rest of the way?" I asked. "With pleasure" he said. Hutch pulled down my jeans slowly all the way down to my ankles. "Now, time for the money shot" Hutch said as he stood back. Trying to hold back a beamer, I pulled down my boxers, slowly. But I didn't bring out my Wang yet. "You alright?" Hutch asked, "You look a little red?" he asked.

"Well I'm a little embarrassed. I'm about to bring out my manhood, it's a little weird" I said. "I get that man. I'm honestly just trying to help you" Hutch said. "It's alright man; you're not the problem here. It's more me and my insecurities" I said. "Dude, what are you insecure about" Hutch asked. "I don't like bringing my dick out" I replied. "Dude, if you want me to leave the room…" Hutch said. "No don't, I'll get over with it. Let's just do it" I said, and then I pulled my boxers down to my knees. "Well look whose turned brave today" Hutch said. "Can you pull them to my ankles too?" I asked. Hutch then pulled down my boxers to my ankles as I asked him too.

"Well, I see why you said you needed to hold it with both hands" Hutch said. "Well I would try to do it now but I was advised not to do any heavy lifting" I replied as I began to unclip the straps, as Hutch was laughing at my comment he was unclipping the lower end. Within a few more seconds all the straps were unclipped and my satanic knee strap was finally off. Hutch then pulled up my boxers to my upper thigh, and I pulled them up the rest of the way.

Hutch leaned against the wall as we waited for the doctor to come back. "So, now that we have some alone time…" I said. "Sorry Humphrey, I don't do stuff with guys who are in a relationship. That 'if you need anal call me' was only banter" Hutch said. "No I wasn't going to ask for that" I replied. "Shame, I was hoping you were" Hutch replied. After a quick chuckle I said; "I actually wanted to ask you about something rather more serious" I said. Hutch's smile left his face. "Okay, what is it?" Hutch asked as he came closer to the inspection bed.

"I was talking to Lily, and she said she saw you down the town the other day. With a guy" I said. Hutch looked away. "Did she now?" Hutch asked. "It was Shakey. Apparently, you two looked considerably close. Is there anything I should know about?" I asked. "Promise to keep this between us" Hutch said. "Cross my heart" I said striking my chest. "Okay" Hutch said as he took a seat beside me.

"Here's the deal okay. Shakey's gay" Hutch said. "I knew it" I said. "You knew he was gay?" Hutch asked. "Yeah, I mean there were a few things that gave it away" I said. "Really, like what?" Hutch asked. "There's was one time Shakey, and I shared a bed at Salty's at a sleepover. It was just he and I in the guest bedroom, and we were talking about stuff. He kept asking stuff about my dick, he was asking me if a guy offered him a blowjob right now; what I would do and all other stuff. And when we went swimming, he was a little too playful in the shower with me. Before you think no nothing like that. And he never spoke about girls, ever, and I mean ever. He didn't even pretend to seem interested" I said.

"Yeah, he said he liked you for a bit" Hutch said. "So back to you and him" I said. "Well, he messaged me saying he wanted to talk. He said he was having difficulties coming to terms with his sexuality. He's terrified you know Humphrey" Hutch said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, he wanted to talk about things. He is scared that his parents won't love him anymore, his family would reject him, and his friends won't want him to be their friend anymore. I know what feels like, it's a horrifying place to be, and all he needed was a little support and someone to talk to" Hutch said. "Well that's mighty good of you man" I said. Just at that moment, the doctor walked back into the room. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, come on in" I said.

The next 15 minutes were spent in the doctor's room. He was examining my knee, and actually the entire leg. He said it was actually quite remarkable that my knee was back in place and in such good condition so quickly. I explained to him that I fell the other night and that maybe that helped. He said maybe the fall put my knee back into place by force, he said that he has heard reports that forcing it back in could be all its needed. The doctor decided to let me go, but he warned me that I should be seriously careful about what I do, just in case. He also informed me that I would have a limp for a while.

I left the doctors room and walked straight to the reception. It was amazing, no more strap and I was now free of the crutches and that dreadful strap was away, I can finally go around knowing without someone seeing my cock when I needed to get changed. Pretty much the entire school has seen him by now. "Just sign here" the guy at the reception said to me putting a piece of paper on the table. I signed it quickly and Hutch and I left as soon as I turned around.

Hutch brought out his phone and called his mother. "Hey mum, Humphrey and I are done now" he said. He was silent as his mum spoke back. "Okay, see you in a minute" he said and then he hang up. "So it was a good result. I finally got my strap off and no more crutches" I said. "Yeah, now you can stand freely as Kate blows you" Hutch said. "Yeah, you mad?" I asked. "Yeah of course. It's not fair that she gets a guy with an amazing dick, and all I get is a gay guy who is so confused about himself he would rather blow you" Hutch said before he laughed away. "So do you think you and Shakey well get together?" I asked. "No, he's a little too, well; I just don't really feel anything with him. He is just way too immature for me, in my personal opinion" Hutch said. "Not to be rude, but you've made jokes about shoving stuff up your ass" I said. "Okay, honestly I don't want a relationship with anyone right now" Hutch said. "That's all I needed to hear" I replied.

Sharon then pulled up in front of the hospital to lift us. "Hop in boys" she said as her window was rolled down. "Tell you what, you can sit in the front this time" Hutch said as he opened the back door of his car. He could walk a lot faster than me so he could get there a lot quicker than me. I opened the passenger side door and sat in the nice comfy seats of Sharon's new BMW.

"So you got the strap and lost the crutch then" Sharon said as she pulled out of the hospital entrance. "Yeah, although the doctor explained to me that I might have a limp for a while. Which I'm alright with to be honest, I didn't expect to come out doing a Usain Bolt" I said. I heard Hutch laughing in the back. "Yeah if you did 100 metres in in nine and a half seconds, I would detect a faker" Hutch said. Sharon pulled out into the main highway and proceeded to drive away. To be honest I wasn't sure if I was going home or back to Hutch's like he said.

"So Sharon how are you?" I asked generally, looking to fill in the conversation. I didn't want the momentum to stop and the car to be silent all the way home. The response I got was defenatly not what I was expecting. "Honestly I'm not sure Humphrey" Sharon said. "What?" I asked, I was completely taken back, I was not expecting that. I thought she would have responded with the normal conversation filler 'I'm good', I was trying to think of something smart to say, but I was at a complete blank. "I mean things are weird for me now. My husband, the man I was with since I was sixteen years old, is no longer in my life. That's twenty four years with him, and now he's gone. Over something that, to be honest was a long time coming. I knew it was coming to an end for a few years now. I knew my husband's views on homosexuality, and I knew Hutch was gay when he wanted to dress up like a princess when he was eight. That didn't matter to me because Hutchy would still be my little boy. My daughter was worried about him too. But then, when Hutch was, I say around twelve, was when he started to physically assault me. Occasionally he would hit Hutch for maybe not doing his homework or for maybe, what he considered 'pansy' behaviour. I knew it was all bad, but I didn't even attempt to stop him. I loved him too much, even if he was a bad man" Sharon said.

"Mum are you okay?" Hutch asked. "I just hope you can forgive me Hutchy" Sharon said. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong mum" Hutch said from the back. I don't think I've ever felt like a more prominent third wheel in my life. "I never stepped in when your father became abusive" Sharon said. "Mum, there was nothing you could've done mum, dad was a really scary guy" Hutch said. "But still, that didn't give me the right to stand back and watch him hit my baby boy" Sharon said. "Mum, I'm okay now. I got strong enough to fight him off" Hutch said. "Still, you shouldn't have to learn to do that" Sharon said.

"Mrs C don't worry about. You have been amazing mother to this guy. He has turned out to be one of the nicest and most considerate guys out there. Do you know that he defended me from my first attack from Garth? And today, he gave up his entire free time to help me around school when no one else offered to help. And as for his older sister, I mean look at all the accomplishments she's made, she's in her second year of University of Toronto studying Bio-Medical Science, I mean that's amazing. You raised them, to be amazing people, one who is going to change the world one day, and the other is one of my best friends who was there for me and who I honestly can't imagine in my life"

Sharon looked over towards me and smiled. Her smile was beyond delightful; I think her entire day just went from zero to one hundred. "Wow, I never really realised any of that" Sharon said. I got a tap on the shoulder from Hutch. "Well thank you Humphrey. You know it nice to hear a good thing about yourself from someone" Sharon's said as she tapped my knee. "You know, I know for a fact, your parents would be so proud of you. You are the nicest boy I have ever met; you look out for your sister and your friends. I mean I've said this a few times but I'll say it again, you took in my son when he had no one else there for him, when he was in a vulnerable state. You are one treasured little man, you're an inspiration, and don't let anyone tell you different. Okay?" Sharon said. "Okay Sharon. Thanks for that" I said.

Sharon pulled her car up at my house. I was glad actually she took me home, I really just wanted to kick my feet up and relax before I called Allie and Kate to ask them to come over to hang out. "Well I have to thank you Sharon. For everything you have did for me today" I said. "No problem sweetie. If you ever need anything, you let me know okay" Sharon said. "I will. Thank you again" I said as I opened the door. Once I got out I saw Hutch standing there with my schoolbag. "Thanks Hutch" I said. "You're welcome Humphrey. I'll talk to soon" Hutch said. "See you man" I said I said offering my hand out for a shake. Hutch shook my hand and I turned and limped to the door. I heard the door of the car close, I looked back to see Hutch and his mother wave at me as the car reversed out.

Before I had the opportunity to ring the doorbell, the door was opened. When I saw no one in the doorframe, I was a little dumbstruck. "Hello?" I asked. Angel poked her head around the door. "It's me numb nuts. Get in" Angel said. I walked in and I heard the door close behind me. "Oh my dog, you're walking like a normal person again, AND NO MORE CRUTCHES!" I heard Angel say. I turned around at the perfect moment when she walked into me and hugged me tightly.

I realised why she was hiding behind the door. She was in a set of really revealing red underwear. "I'm so glad your home, I was getting a little lonely" Angel said. "Lonely? Where's Matthew away?" I asked. "He's away to some girl's house. Someone was matched for him on Tinder" Angel said as she withdrew from the hug. "Have to admit little sis, you look really, really good in those" I said. "Yeah, I bought these online. Had to use Lily's account" Angel said.

I grabbed Angel's sides and pulled her close to me. "You know, with no crutches, you know what I can do now?" I said. "What?" Angel asked looking up to me. "I can do this?" I said. I lifted Angel by her hips and held her up high, way above my head and spun her in one full circle. "H-Humphrey put me down" Angel said. I put her back down on her own two feet. "I forgot how fun that was" Angel said. "Have you lost weight?" I asked her. "I don't think so" Angel replied. "Oh come on, you waist has gotten smaller and you're a noticeably lighter" I said grabbing her hips. "Well thank you Humphrey. That's incredibly nice of you to say. That has just made my day" Angel replied as I let go of her. I threw my schoolbag on the ground.

"So is your strap off now?" Angel asked me. "Yeah, I am now a free man" I replied. "Aww that means I can't show you my pussy when you feel exposed anymore" Angel said sarcastically. "Yeah shame isn't it" I replied. "Guess that means I'll have to show every now and then" Angel said as she reached down. "No Angel" I said stepping away. "I'll chase you if I have to" Angel replied. "Well you could try, but you will never catch me" I said. I then limped speed walked away from her, she followed suit. We just chased each other around the table and sofa.

Eventually I just grew tired and collapsed on the sofa, with Angel then landing on top if me. "Who is the official champion?!" Angel called out loud. "You" I replied. "Good" Angel said as she sat on top of my stomach. "So anything with Hutch?" Angel asked. "It was alright. I'll tell you more about that later. How was your day at home? Matthew any trouble?" I asked. "Not really" Angel said as she was sitting on top of me. She laid her hands on my chest to support herself. "After you left, he fell asleep, and I took that opportunity to go to sleep for a little while too" Angel said.

"So you basically had a lazy day?" I said. Angel lowered herself down and she rested her body on top of me, resting her head on my chest. "Yeah, and now I have my favourite pillow to rest my head on again" Angel said. As she rested, I brought out my phone. I sent a text to Kate and Allie. Kate's read; _"Hey Kate. You wanna come over to mine. Allie didn't have a good day and I just want to get her mind of things",_ and then I hit send.

It didn't take long until I got a reply. "_Hey hummy. I would love to, but I had a vomiting episode like an hour ago and I don't really trust myself. Sorry babe, talk later tonight. Love you xx",_ when I read that I became sceptical. I was wondering since Kate was no longer coming, would Allie still want to go. "Who you texting?" Angel asked. "I'm looking to see if anyone wants to come over" I replied. Angel seemed content with that answer and rested her head on my chest again.

I sent a text to Allie.

(Conversation between Humphrey and Allie)

H: Hi Allie. Kate said she doesn't feel up to coming over

A: Oh alright

H: So maybe another time?

A: What do you mean, and by the way that was not a Justin bebier reference

H: Well since Kate wasn't coming I assumed you didn't

A: I don't really mind Humphrey, am I not good company lol

H: No, it's just I thought you would be more comfortable if a girl was here

A: Well I don't really mind. I mean you're the only ones whose listened to me so far, so I'm as comfortable telling you anything

H: Well okay den, come on around

A: Okay, I'll be there in 10

H: See ya soon

(End of Conversation)

Once Allie and I's conversation was done, I put my phone back into my pocket. "Angel you're going to need to get some clothes on. Allies coming over" I said. "Aww, but I love just paroling around in my underwear" Angel sighed. "Sorry Angel. We're getting company over" I replied running my hand through her hair. "Alright" Angel said. She got up and walked up the stairs. "Allies going to open up to me, I wonder what that will be like."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it since this was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	74. 1000 REVIEWS!

**Well I never thought I would ever get to this. I have hit 1,000 reviews, and over 150 favourites and followers. I can't lie, but I am over the roof. I never thought that this time one year and seven months ago that my story would even get remotely this much popularity, and all this support you guys have gave me. Then I have to give a big thanks to someone very, very special. **

**YOU!**

**You guys are the reason that this story is here. You guys are the reason I want to continue this story for a long, long time. You are all a credit to yourselves and you all deserve a huge high five.**

**Here is the 1000****th**** review:**

"Well, I guess I'm giving you your 1000th Review of Getting to Know You. This story is truly a masterpiece to anyone who has read it. Although I haven't written in a while, your story has inspired me to write before. Keep up the amazing work and don't let this story go without finishing it!" – GoldAlpha

**Congratulations GoldAlpha you are the 1000****th**** review, you have achieved the milestone and you deserve a pat on the back. To the rest of you, I love you all the same. You are all amazing. Please favourite, follow and review. And keep an eye on this story for a long, long time. Peace out :)**


	75. Thanks Humphrey

**A/N: I cut the last chapter short believe it or not, so actually this is what the end of my last chapter should have been. Let me know what you guys thought of this. I'm sorry for cutting the last chapter short, it's just that I was worried since I dint update it so long I was going to lose some of you. So I'm sorry for cutting this, I hope you enjoy it still. Please continue the amazing support as you always have. **

"_**Kelly i love your stories. I don't know how but i can read 270k words and i can't even read a text book in history. Plus all i do is play on my phone in that class. I thank you. You inspire me and keep making stories" - XxRuvicxX5901**_

_Humphreys POV_

I decided it was best to go up and get changed. I didn't want to look to shabby for Allie, I just like looking best. And plus I have been wearing the exact same thing for two days. I would like something refreshing. I began to walk up the stairs to go to my room. It was actually rather weird going up the stairs without being escorted up and not keeping my leg completely straight. I wasn't back to my old normal walk, it was a slow way up but hey, it's progress. But it was nice to finally earn some independence again. Once I got to the top of the stairs I went down the hall and walked into my room, and I had to laugh when I saw the one crutch that I wasn't using was leaning against the wall.

I lifted my shirt up to change it. It was really the only thing I needed to change anyways. There was no point in changing my jeans as all the jeans I had were the same colour anyway. And I already took my jeans off once today, I didn't need to do it again. I threw my shirt in the wash basket and rummaged through my chest of drawers for a new shirt. "Need any help?" Angel asked as I heard her walk into my room. I grabbed out a random red shirt and turned around. Angel was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. She was still wearing that red underwear. "You just in here to watch me change?" I asked. "Yeah, I love watching your abs" Angel said. "Well too bad sweetie, the show is over" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and down over my Torso. "Aww" Angel said disappointingly.

"It's strange though, I don't have to take care of you anymore, watch you go up and down the stairs and stuff" Angel said. "Yeah it is kind off, I actually liked being taken care of for a bit" I admitted as I walked over to her. "So, tell me what's on your mind" Angel said as she tapped a free spot beside her on my bed. "Nothing really" I said as I sat down beside her. "Come on. You don't suddenly invite people over without some reason or another" Angel said.

"Okay, the reason I invited Allie over is, well, because she isn't having a particularly good day. She's having problems with her boyfriend and her day is particularly, well not good. She just wants someone to talk to who will listen. And I was the only one of her friends who was in school today" I said to Angel. "Well isn't that sweet. In fact it was so sweet I think I'm going to get diabetes" Angel said giggling. "Hey I made that joke up" I said. "So, now I said it. What are you going to do about it" Angel said. "Something I haven't done in a considerably long time" I said.

"Wait… you mean?" Angel asked. Before Angel worked out what it was I planning, I put my hands on her exposed belly and I began to tickle. She began to laugh uncontrollably and she fell back as her nervous system reacted to me tickling her. "H-Humphrey s-stop that's not f-funny" Angel said as she tried to form a sentence. To try and escape my escapade she used her feet to push herself up the bed. I was a quick reactor however, and I got on top of her and continued. I decided to add a little more to her little suffering. I lowered myself down and blew my mouth on her belly.

"Oh God Humphrey stop it, I swear I'll piss myself" Angel cried out in laughter. "I will stop if you take back your championship" I said, referring to the moment downstairs where she claimed to have 'won'. "Okay, you can have it" Angel said. I blew on her tummy one last time. "That's more like it" I said. I tried to get up but then I realised I was locked into place. Angel wrapped her legs around me tightly with almost vice quality grip.

"Angel can you let me go now?" I asked. "No" she replied playfully. "I've always enjoyed having you in between my legs" Angel added. She then pulled me down where I landed face into her belly. "Remember, I have stronger legs than you, it's going to be a struggle for you to escape my grasp" Angel said. "Please Angel" I pleaded. "Ok, only this time, cause I got a lot of love for my big brother" Angel said as she released her legs. I got up and stood on my own two feet, and she was still lying on the bed with her legs open. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" she replied. "Why are you still like that? Do you want me to have a look?" I asked. "I won't mind do whatever you want" Angel giggled.

"Come on Angel, put something on. Allie's going to be here soon" I said. "What, I thought you liked seeing me like this" Angel asked playfully. "Well I've gotten used to seeing you like this that I don't really notice anymore" I said. "Well then I'll go put something on then. Spice things up" Angel said as she smiled and walked out the door. I walked out into the hall ready to go down the stairs, and then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out to see that I had received a message. I opened the message, it was from Hutch.

'_Hey Humphrey. I hope your home alright, nice and settled again. I just wanted to say that what you did tonight was amazing. I don't know what it is about you, but mum must've thought you were the perfect person to open up to. And she was right. Honestly I don't think I saw her smile like that in a long time, and those really encouraging words you offered were the words she needed to boost her confidence. She's decided not to go to counselling anymore, as she feels she's expressed what was bothering her. I don't want to ramble too much so I'll say one more thing. Thank you; for all your help, and most importantly thank you for being my friend. I honestly can't imagine my life without an amazing guy like you there to help me when no one else would. I have no idea how I can ever repay you. See you at school, Hutch x'_

Wow, that was a really long and really amazing message. I really had no idea what to say. 'You're welcome, gay boy ;)' I wrote, and then I clicked send. I know it wasn't as serious as what he sent me, but it was the best I can think of. It wasn't a few moments when I got the reply from him. "_Haha, I'm not gay Humphrey, I just prefer delicious dick over pussy XD" _Hutch's reply said.

I had an idea. 'Hey, since you don't have to accompany your mother anymore, how about you come over to mine with Allie tonight' I sent to Hutch. _'No thanks man. Mum and I are sitting watching TV. And besides, I think Allie would rather talk to you anyways. You two have fun, although not too much. Kate would get mad!" _Hutch's reply said. I had to chuckle at that. 'LOL, okay. Have a good night. No dicks remember!' I sent. I almost instantly got a reply. '_Looks like I'm not looking at my phone tonight then. LOL. See ya in school x' _Hutch replied. 'See ya tomorrow' I sent and then I put my phone back in my pocket.

Just before I walked down the stairs I heard Angel call me from behind me and ran up to me. "Hey Humphrey is Hutch coming over" Angel asked. "No he isn't. Angel I told you to go and get some clothes on. You can't keep prancing around in your underwear" I said. "I was just wondering maybe if me walking around in this would turn him" Angel said. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Angel that's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" I said. "How can any guy resist any of these firm buns" Angel said as she slapped her own ass. "Yeah, if you have firm buns then I'm Buddy Holly" I said as I checked my phone to see what time it was. "Aww come on Humphrey, I mean feel for yourself" Angel asked. "And I am not touching your ass" I said. "No, just feel them and then you'll believe how firm they are" Angel said as she grabbed one hand and placed it on the right cheek.

"Okay I admit they're pretty firm" I said. "See" Angel gloated. "Angel, can you let me off your ass now" I asked. "Sure" Angel said. "No can you please get something on. Allie will be here any minute" I said. "Okay big bro" Angel said just before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her room. "What would you do without such a good brother like me" I said just before I walked down the stairs. I then sat on the couch and waited for Allie to make her arrival.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? What was your favourite part? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out :)**


	76. The Talk with Allie

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Well here we are at 76. We have achieved over 130,000 views and I have to admit it's bucking awesome. I am ever so slightly proud of myself. So I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter. Please continue the amazing support as you always have. **

**Before we go I just want to mention something relating to 'MeteoriteCreature'. He said he would now stop reading my story because I have done something that's apparently offended him. I'm sorry if I did (I just wish I knew what it was). I want to let you guys know if I do something that can be considered offensive to you, please let me know. I would hate to think I'd upset someone. **

"_**Nearly lost track of this story. I thank God for remembering me to read the Bible of alpha and Omega (I mean your story, lol wtf I'm talking :p)" – TimberPaw**_

"_**Angel is still as weird as ever! You really did a good job in portraying her personality. I think that it was a good idea to cut the other chapter short and put this separately. It gave it a nice flow. Thank you for putting so much effort into your stories, it makes me happy that you are so dedicated to your fans. Good luck with your writing, and have a great day!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**_

_Humphreys POV_

I was sitting in the living room on my phone waiting for Allie. I don't honestly know what to expect. I've had emotional talks with Kate, Beth and Angel before, so I had some practice in talking to girls about their issues. But there issues were a lot different from what Allie was coming over with. Kate was worried about Lily. This was a year ago when Lily was being bullied, she appealed for help on Facebook and I messaged her some advice. That's how we talked first, then that was it until the table buddies concept. Beth was worried about her security and asked me to guard her at a party. Angel was being moody with me, and I sat her down to find out what was wrong, and that when I found out she was sexually frustrated. Boy did that conversation lead to some times

(Doorbell rings)

There she is now. Well this is going to be good. Or bad, Ahh whatever happens, happens. I got up of the sofa and walked towards the front door. I opened the door to see Allie standing there in skinny black jeans and a red sweater. "Well hello there. I wasn't expecting to see you" I said. "You called me over" Allie said. I looked down at my phone to display the time; it had just ticked onto seven o'clock. "Oh you must be my seven appointment. Come on in" I said standing back and gesturing with my arm for Allie to come in. Allie giggled as she walked in and wiped her feet on the mat.

"Its cold out there" Allie said rubbing her arms. "Really, you felt the cold?" I asked her as I shut the door. "Yeah" Allie replied in a tone of voice that implied she was wondering what the hell I meant. "I don't understand how a girl as hot as you can feel the cold" I said. "Smooth" Allie replied with a giggle. "Make yourself at home" I said gesturing to my house. "Well can I have your bed?" Allie asked playfully. "I would let you sweetie, but with this fat ass there won't be enough room for the both of us" I said grabbing my butt. "I guess I'll have to lie on top of you" Allie said as she went to take a seat on the sofa. I chuckled at her response.

"I'm gonna go get a coke. You want anything?" I ask as I walk towards the kitchen. "Coke too please thank you" Allie replied. I walked into the kitchen and got two tall glasses. I got Batman shaped ice from the freezer and put them into the glasses. I opened two cans of Coke Zero and poured them into the glasses. I enjoy watching fizzy cola foam up, looks like I'm pouring two pints of Guinness. Once they were done foaming, I lifted the two glasses and carried them out into the living room.

Once I walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room, I saw Angel sitting down with Allie and chatting. Angel was wearing her blue t-shirt with the works 'I h8 englis' on it, and her dark jeans. "Well there are my ladies" I say as I put the two glasses down on the coffee table. "Well there's my man" Allie replied. "Hey, hold on a minute. I thought you were my man?" Angel asked playing along. "Well I can be both of yours" I replied. "Oh yes! I've always wanted a threesome" Angel said. "No pussy contact though, I don't swing that way" Allie replied. "Alright that seems fair enough" Angel replied. "Ok I know this started out as a joke, but I'm kind of looking forward to this" I replied as I sat on my armchair, since Allie was on one side of the sofa and Angel was on the other. "Me too strangely" Allie replied.

"Well, since you two are going to discuss having a threesome, I gotta go" Angel said getting up from the sofa. "You leave so soon?" I asked. "Yeah, I just came down to say hello to Allie. I've got to catch up on the work that I missed today" Angel said. "Well it was good seeing you Angel" Allie said. "You two Allie" Angel said. She walked like three steps and topped. She was right behind Allie. She leaned over the sofa, over Allie's shoulder to talk to her. "Can I ask you something?" Angel said. I tensed up; I was hoping Angel wouldn't ask her something that could offend her. Angel hasn't exactly got a filter. "Sure" Allied replied. "Would you have cared of I was just in my underwear around here?" Angel asked, "Nope" Allie replied. "Tell him that. He actually made me wear clothes" Angel said pointing at me before walking away. She pranced up the stairs to do her thing.

"And that is my weird sister" I said leaning back in my arm chair. "I think she's adorable Humphrey" Allie said. "Yeah, honestly I don't think I could manage without her" I admitted. "Can you come here, I don't like chatting to you all the way over there" Allie said as she patted on the spot where Angel was sitting moments ago. "Okay" I replied. I got up and walked over, and planted my ass firmly at the end of the sofa.

"So how did the appointment go?" Allie asked. "Not good I'm afraid. They had to amputate my leg from the toes down" I said. Allie smiled and tapped my arm. "I'm sorry to hear that" she said in between giggles. "Well I had to get my strap off at the beginning, so it was kinda awkward" I said. "Oh yeah, you have to go all the down don't ya" Allie said crossing her legs. "Yeah, although Hutch didn't seem to mind" I added. "If its anything like I remember, he would have been drooling" Allie said. "Oh yeah you saw it" I said.

"Yeah, it was the time you asked me to come over and help since no one else was available" Allie said. "I still can't thank you for helping that. I would have been snookered if it wasn't for you" I said. "You're welcome. I enjoyed the view" Allie replied. "I swear has there been anyone in my group of friends who hasn't seen my dick" I ask rhetorically. "Ummm, give it a few months, and the way things are going, I'd say the whole school would see it" Allie said.

"Bet you're glad you are able to walk normally again" Allie said. "Yeah, although its odd not having to walk with those damn crutches anymore" I said. "So any other gossip?" Allie asked me. "Well I have a little information about Hutch I may vaguely reveal" I said. Allie jumped onto her knees on the sofa. "Do tell" Allie said excitedly. "Well, Lily told me that she saw him with a guy down the town. Apparently they were really close" I said. "Ohh, is the guy in our school?" Allie asked. "Yeah apparently he is in our school. Although Lily won't say who he is" I said. "Did you ask Hutch about it?" Allie asked. "Yeah I did". Allie grew curious. "What did he say?" she asked eagerly. "He said that the guy he was with wasn't interested in a relationship. He was simply so closeted he was terrified and wanted to talk to someone" I said. "Awe, well that's a good thing for Hutch to do" Allie said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't all that happened concerning Hutch today" I said. Allie raised an eyebrow. "What else happened?" Allie asked. "Well when Hutch's mum lifted us from the hospital, we all started talking. And Hutch's mum took a slight break down" I said. "Oh my" Allie said shocked. "Yeah, she basically opened up to me about her problems" I said. "How did you respond? Did you do anything?" Allie asked. "I basically said that although things seem glim, it always gets better" I said. "Well you certainly said a lot more than I would have said" Allie said. "I would've been too nervous to say anything" Allie added. "Well that's kind of my problem; I don't really keep much in my head. If I think of something I will say it" I said.

"Yeah that's true. I remember the time at the Halloween party last year, Beth was dressed up as , something revealing, she was saying hello to everyone, and you said as clear as a church bell on a Sunday morning said, 'Damn that's a hot chick'" Allie reminded me. "And I then I saw you slap your mouth with your friends beside you laughing their ass off" she added. "Well I'm just glad she didn't hear me" I said. Allie and I chuckled away at that

"So, anything with you?" I asked. "Well, since we are on the subject of Beth, wanna know something about her?" Allie said. "Do tell" I said sitting up. "Well apparently, she was down at the supermarket looking for someone to have sex with" Allie said. "No!" I whispered in shock. "Yeah, I saw her outside the super market last night. She was wearing rather revealing clothing, and talking to guys in their cars. She was definitely looking for sex" Allie said. "Damn" I said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Apparently before you and Kate got together, she was really eyeing you up for that 'slot'" Allie said, putting 'slot' in adverted commas.

"Really? Me?" I asked. "Yeah, she really, and I mean really wanted you" Allie said. "How much?" I asked curiously. "She was seriously considering asking you out, before the whole buddy thing happened" Allie said. "Wow. I honestly had no idea of any of that" I said. "Well, what would you have said if she did ask?" Allie asked me. "I would have said no" I answered. "Really, even after you though she was good looking at the party?" Allie asked me. "Just because I thought she was good looking it didn't mean I liked her" I said. "At the time I had feelings for Kate, and I didn't want to jeopardise them in any way" I added.

"Yeah, Kate was thinking the same" she said. "Kate was thinking what?" I asked. "Well I shouldn't really be saying this, but Kate told me that's she had a crush on you for a long time. But she was kinda worried because she didn't really know you at the time. And Garth being an asshole to her didn't help that much for trusting guys" Allie said. "Well, it's a good thing I came along in her life isn't it" I said.

"Since we are on Kate, what does she say about me? To you girls?" I asked. "Oh Humphrey I can't tell you, we are bound together by the girls promise. But don't worry, it isn't anything bad" Allie said smiling. "Really" I said. "Of course. She tells about your amazing time in the bedroom" Allie said. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. "Relax Humphrey it isn't bad" Allie said lightly punching me in the arm. "Still" I replied feeling my cheeks getting hotter. "Us girls are impressed, believe me" Allie giggled.

"So Allie, I think it's time that we get to the elephant in the room" I say, Allie's smile slowly disappeared when I said that. "I was putting it off wasn't I" Allie admitted. "Yeah" I said. "So come on Allie, tell me what's bothering you?" I ask softly. "Okay, but promise me that what happens now will only stay between us" Allie said. "I promise" I said. "Pinkie swear?" Allie said holding out her pinkie finger. I grabbed her pinkie with my pinkie. "Pinkie swear" I said.

"Okay, well Harry and I have been going out with each other for about a month now right. But I'm not going to lie; the last week hasn't really been good between Harry and me" Allie said. "How?" I asked curiously. "I mean when we text each other, the conversations usually go like this; I tell something and he just replies 'ok' or 'LOL'" Allie said as she put his replies in adverted commas. "That's not a good sign" I said.

"And we hardly see each other out of school anymore. I was actually looking forward to my party because I knew 'stuff' was going to happen and I thought that it would bring the spark back into our relationship. But then he said that slut's name" Allie said. "I never even knew they, well you know" I said. "Neither did I" Allie said. "Apparently he and she were a thing like a year ago. It was only a quick hook up because they wanted to release their urges" Allie said. "Wait, did he only tell you when _that_ happened" I said. "Yeah. He said I was doing something similar to the way she was doing. It doesn't matter; he still said her name instead of mine"

"Does that mean anything?" I asked. "I don't really know what this kind of stuff means; I'm not an expert in relationship stuff" I said. "Basically, it means he still thinks about her and still has feelings for her" Allie said. "Oh man Harry has really fucked up here hasn't he?" I asked rhetorically. "Yeah he has. I'm going to be honest here Humphrey, I kind of want to break up with him" Allie said.

"Let me ask you a question Allie?" I asked her. "Sure go ahead ask me something" Allie replied. "Are you really happy with Harry? Like did you enjoy the relationship?" I asked. "No" Allie replied. "I was at the start, but now I don't really want to be anywhere near him" Allie said. "Well Allie if you are unhappy with him, then maybe breaking up with him is the right thing to do" I said as I lay my hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Thanks Humphrey. I was thinking about this for a while, I just needed someone to tell me" Allie said. "Have you not even told the girls?" I asked Allie. "No it's hard to tell them stuff like this. They would just say stuff like 'but he's hot' or 'just give him a chance' and Humphrey, I don't want to be with him anymore" Allie said. "Then you don't have to be Allie. You don't have to be in a relationship of you don't want to be" I said.

"I'm sorry burdening you Humphrey" Allie said. She made direct eye contact with me and I saw her eyes watering Allie. "You are not burdening me Allie" I said. Instinctively I brought her in for a hug. "Kate's so lucky" she said as I was hugging her. "How?" I asked. "She has a guy she loves. Who not only is an amazing friend, but caring" Allie said as she withdrew from the hug. "I'm not that good Allie" I said feeling my cheeks go red again from the compliment. "You are Humphrey. You're caring, considerate, funny, and from what we hear and what I saw, well hung" Allie said. "Gee is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really" Allie said as she edged closer to me. "You're also extremely handsome" Allie said pinching my cheeks. Okay now I was starting to feel a little weird. Allie was smiling like crazy so I didn't want to say anything that I would upset her. "I mean you are the perfect guy Humphrey. Tall, funny, caring handsome…"

Then Allie leaned forward and planted her lips on mine.

My eyes widened and I backed myself away and gently pushed Allie off me. "Allie what are you doing?!" I ask out of shock. Allie came back into reality and she held her hands up to her face, with her eyes wider than a dump truck. "Oh my god what have I done" Allie said. She began to hyperventilate. "Whoa Allie calm down I said", it was clear she was panicking. "I can't believe I did that" Allie said as she got up from the sofa. She was still hyperventilating. "I'm sorry Humphrey" Allie said as she walked towards the door.

"Allie wait" I said getting up from my seat. She stopped in her tracks, just before she opened the door. I approached her slowly as to not startle her. She turned around to reveal her eyes bloodshot and watering. "I'm so sorry Humphrey" she whimpered. "Allie what's going on?" I asked as I approached her. "I'm so sorry Humphrey. You were just so kind to me. No guy has ever been like that to me" Allie whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her breath was still short and sharp. "Allie it's alright. Please calm down you are starting to scare me" I said. I was getting concerned for her.

She took a few deep breaths and she slowed down her breathing. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just hurt and you were so kind to me" Allie said as she and I walked back to my sofa. "No one has ever been this kind to me; I mean you sat here with me as I told you stuff. No one, never mind a guy has ever been like this with me. And Humphrey, I'm not sure if you know this but you are a very desirable man. Since you and I have become so close, well I just wanted someone who would want to talk to me" Allie said. "Again I can't explain how sorry I am" Allie said.

"Allie it's okay. You were vulnerable and you just needed someone" I said soothingly. "Thank you for not being mad at me" Allie said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm still a little shocked but I'm not mad" I said. Allie began to cry again. "Kate is going to be so mad at me" Allie whimpered. "No she won't Allie" I said reassuringly. "I tried to make out with her boyfriend of course she is going to be mad at me" Allie said. "Listen Allie, I will talk to her and I promise, she will not get mad. She'll understand I promise" I said. Allie began to compose herself again. "Okay" she said.

"So are we ok here?" Allie asked. "Yeah, I think we're okay now" I said. "Thanks Humphrey" Allie said as she hugged me. "Don't worry Allie" I said. At that moment I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey guys how's it going?" Angel said as she came in and sat on the arm chair. "Good" I replied. "I just need to pull myself together" Allie said. "Well I done all my homework that I needed to catch up on, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to play monopoly." Angel asked as she brought out the monopoly box from the side of the arm chair. "Sure" Allie and I replied. We followed Angel into the kitchen ready to play.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? What did you like the best? Let me know in the reviews. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**

**Before I go I want to address a few of these disturbing reviews I got.**

"_**Holy Shit! I have officially lost faith in humanity. To think that this shit story has hit 1,000 reviews and as i can remember, over 120k views. Why? Why the fuck has that happened? This story is the fucking cancer of Fanfiction. This is poorly written, I have honestly seen better English skills from my 7 year old son, who has honestly written better work from his ass. Believe me I've seen it. How the hell can people call this story an inspiration? THIS STORY IS FUCKING CANCER. If anyone else sees this, please join me in saying that this little bitch needs to delete this story. In fact, he needs to delete his entire profile. All his stories are CANCEROUS!" **_**– D **

Okay 'D'. If you have an issue with me, message me on kik; kelly_lad13 , and we can discuss what your issues are with this story.

"_**I swear this story is awful. It feels like this guy's fucked a pig" – **_**lewis**

I fucked a pig? Do I still owe your mum money? I would have paid her but I didn't have any coins on me

"_**I am so glad that I fuck my son. That is far, far more entertaining than this. He has a nice hole and I can have a fun and entertaining time in there than sitting here and reading this crap." –**_** Jack **

You are a sick bastard!_**  
**_


	77. Announcement: There is no need to worry!

**Hey guys. This isnt an update as im sure you have been all patiently awaiting, but i have something to say. I have been getting a few messages from you guys asking why has this story not been updated. **

**Now i want to reassure you all that this story is not being abandoned, i am just simply putting the story on hold for a while. I have very important exams coming up in the next few weeks and i need to study for them, i have worked t0o hard for the past two years at these stupid fucking A-Levels to fall down now, at the final hurdle.**

**So i hope i am not disappointing you guys. Its just that you have to remember that outside the story i do have very important steps in my life to make. And a majority of you i am sure will understand that. However there are a select few who feel the need to message two or three times, asking why hasn't my story been updated, and i have told them i have very important A-Level exams coming up, yet they still pressure me for updates. **

**I wont call them out here now (As much as i want to) for their pressure on me because i am a good boy like that. The fact that these certain crazy fans expect me to constantly update while trying to work through advanced level exams, in my opinion, is rather selfish of them, and i do not appreciate this**

**I just want to say two things, i hope that you guys will stick with me once i begin to continue writing the story again.  
The second thing i want to say is that, no matter how much i have written by this date, this story will be updated on the 8th June 2016**

**So thats all i have to say. Oh and another thing, I have a new story published. It's the prequel to Getting to Know You through the eyes of Humphrey's little sister Angel. i have a chapter i've been working on saved so i will update it shortly. (Shameless self plug right there) **

**So again, i just want to let you guys know that there is no reason to worry, this story will be updated again once i get the harder exams past me and away. I am so sorry for keeping you all in the dark, but given the messages i was receiving i felt i had to say something. **

**So in conclusion, my story is not abandoned, i will update it again soon, and the prequel to this story is up and i want to see what the fans of this story think of it. If you like Angel, i would say it's worth a read. **

**So until my next update i will see all of you later. Thank you for all the support that you have given me over the entire duration of the story and i hope you will all tune in once work begins again. **


	78. Angel's Actions and Kate's Reactions

**A/N: Well I am a man of my word. Welcome back my guys and gals. Although I have to admit, I could have had this up a little earlier, but I have had an insane amount of sex over the past couple of days. Guess it means I'm started my 'exams are over' celebrations early huh? Well I hope you guys enjoy this. Please continue the amazing support you always have. Also I have hit another milestone, 150k views! **

"**Wow, this chapter was very good. I never thought Allie would do that. To be honest, I really don't want there to be a threesome with Allie, Kate, and Humphrey, just keep it with Kate and Hummy please! Anyway, loved this chapter, as usual, and I can't wait for the update!" – slenderisbeast **

"**From chapter one until now you have impressed me with your work. I can't get over the fact how good this story is. Congrats on 1000 reviews and more milestones to come. Keep up the great work and can't wait for the next" - unlinkedpoet**

_Humphreys POV_

We played monopoly together with the three of us for about an hour. Angel flipped the board when she lost the game. Her piece landed on Piccadilly. She had a hotel placed on it which meant I had to pay her 1,200. But I was like "1,200 for a hotel next to a smelly waterworks" I said. I was hoping this would tease her. And she was a little angry, I could tell, but she didn't show it. She was good at hiding things like that.

"No Humphrey, that's not the point of the game you need to pay me" Angel said. It sounded like she was getting frustrated. "1,200 for a hotel next to a water works at that price? I would have slept in the car or look for a bed and breakfast" I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allie grin, but she dropped it once Angel had turned to face her. "Allie explain this to him would you please?" Angel asked Allie. Angel looked quietly confident as she was expecting Allie to back her up.

"I think he has a point Angel" Allie said. Angel turned immediately to Allie. "What?" my little sister asked Allie sounding shocked. "I mean I get what he is saying. I mean what possessed you to build a hotel next to a sewage treatment plant I will never know. I mean let's face it your hotel will never ever be the pick of the travel guides will it" Allie said. I had to hold back my laughter as Angel's face sank. "But the point of the game is to…" Angel started, but then she looked at the both of our faces. She knew she wasn't going to win this. "Stupid fucking game!" Angel shouted as she flipped the monopoly board over and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah that's real mature" I said out loud so she can hear me. "Shut up!" Angel shouted down at us as she was storming up the stairs. Allie and I picked up the pieces, monopoly money and other debris that Angel had flung about in the rage that we had caused. "So that is my sister for you" I said to her. "Yeah that's a typical younger one for you. My younger cousin has never ever forgiven me for beating him at Call of Duty" Allie said. "Was it like a one v one?" I asked. "Yeah, Rust on COD 4" Allie said. "You like the classic COD's huh?" I asked Allie as I closed the monopoly box. "Yeah, I love all of them" Allie said.

"Well that's enough chatter, I need to get home" Allie said as she swiftly turned to walk away. I set the monopoly box on the table and followed Allie to the door to see her out. Something that a good host should always do. "Well it's been good seeing you Allie" I said as Allie opened the front door. "Yeah you too Humphrey. Thanks for talking to me tonight, and being there for me, I really appreciate it" Allie said. "Hey it's no problem. I just do what I do" I said. Allie lunged forward and embraced me in a tight hug. I returned it, although I did not squeeze her as tightly as she did to me.

Seconds before my lungs ran out of oxygen because of the pressure they were being squeezed, Allie let me go which allowed me to catch my breath. "I'll see you tomorrow at school" Allie said as she walked away. "Bye Allie, see ya" I said as I closed the door. I sighed heavily. What a night this has been huh? I turned around to see Angel in her bath robe at the bottom two steps of the stairs.

"Hi" Angel said softly. "Well look who it is; if it isn't Mrs Flip the board when she's teased" I said. "I'm sorry about that" Angel said. "That was actually quite embarrassing for me to watch" I said. "I know I feel like shit now" Angel said. "You certainly don't look like it. You look like the scene from movies when the wife or the girlfriend wants sex" I said. "Maybe I am" Angel said with a cheeky chuckle.

I pretended I didn't hear that. I wasn't sure what Angel was getting at, although I could probably make a good guess. "So what you planning to do tonight?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject. "I think the real question is who am I going to do tonight" Angel said as she was approached me. "Why you planning to go out and find someone?" I asked.

Angel approached me and I tried to avoid her eyes. I sensed something weird. "Remember a few years ago, whenever you had your friends over for a while, and once they left, you and I had our fun together" Angel said as she walked behind me as I sat on the sofa. "Yeah I can remember" I said. "Can you remember what we did?" Angel asked as she sat on the table instead of the sofa for some reason.

"Well when my friends left we hung out for a while" I said. "And then?" Angel asked. "We went upstairs to your room or my room" I said. "And what did we do in our rooms?" Angel asked as she stood up. "We, uhhh did things together" I said. "Yeah, things to be a nice way to put it" Angel said reaching down her robe. "What are you getting at Angel? Enough of the questions, what are you exactly trying to say" I said. I wanted to her get straight to the point. What the hell is she trying to accomplish now?

Angel untied her robes and pulled it apart. She was wearing extremely thin black underwear. She swayed her hips around before she spoke again. "I want to play again" Angel said. "Why? Just tell me why? We left those behind a long time ago" I said. "Because when you were gone for those few days Humphrey, I missed you. Not only as the loving brother you are, not only for being one of my best friends, but also for being the amazing, handsome, caring and sexy guy who took my virgini…" I stood up before she finished that sentence.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that again" I said sternly. "Yes, but that was before my favourite guy in the world was almost savagely murdered" Angel said. "Look Angel I get that when I was attacked it took a lot out of you. I understand that. But going back to those things is bad. Brothers and sisters are not supposed to do things like that" I said sternly. "Humphrey please… I need you" Angel said leaning in trying to kiss me.

"Angel stop it!" I said. "Did you just yell at me?" Angel asked. "Yeah I did. I've had enough, go upstairs to your room" I said pointing to the stairs. "Humphrey… Please just touch…" Angel said. "I said, go to your room!" I said even louder. Angel looked upset. I hated seeing her like this, but I had to draw the line here. Without making a noise or saying anything, Angel walked to the stairs and up them. She wouldn't even look over to me as she went up them.

I collapsed on the sofa as I heard her slam the door upstairs. I don't think I have ever sent Angel to her room before. I also don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my life before. I heard Angel's bed springs bounce as she probably landed on her bed in tears. Am a bad brother aren't I? I'm supposed to care for my sister not yell at her.

_Kate's POV_

It was coming up to around 8pm. What a day this has been. I was sick all morning, literally to the point where even getting out of bed was giving me pains. It's been weird not getting up and going to hell. Sorry, I mean school. I got a few texts from Humphrey this morning which did perk me up a bit, that was before I went right back down the scale of well-being. God did I hate being sick, although there was one thing that did let me get some better feelings.

Around 3 pm, my mum left to go pick up Lily. Dad was at work which meant for the first time for a long while I had the house to myself. I wasted no time. I moved my hand down my body and began to play with my pussy. God it felt so good. I used my index finger and I went so far in there, I needed to put it so far in. I hadn't cum in a while. Although no matter what I was doing to myself, nothing compared to Humphreys amazing dick. Even thinking about it now, I have to drool. It's just, delicious and beautiful. Lack of a few better words. Meh, those words will do.

I played so much; I was imagining Humphrey fucking me. Although even though I was fingering my pussy, I was thinking about him fucking me in the ass. I don't know why, but since I first thought about it, I just can't stop thinking about it. I really want to try it. I mean it can't be too hard. I'm sure everyone does it. Anyway long story short, I can all over the panties I was wearing. I had to throw them in the wash bin and change into a new pair.

So now here I am, sitting on Netflix watching Toy Story. I wish Humphrey was here, because then I would certainly have a friend in me.

"Kate you have a visitor" I heard mum shout from downstairs. I wonder who would be visiting me at this time of night. "Send them up!" I shouted down. I heard the sound of footsteps going up the stairs and then I heard them arrive at my door. I heard a gentle knock. "Come in" I said. The door opened slowly, and talk about unexpected, Allie walked through the door.

"Oh hi Allie. I wasn't expecting to see you" I said. "Well you weren't in school today and I was passing by so I thought I would call in to see how you are" Allie said. "Sit down on the edge there. I don't feel sick anymore, I actually feel ok" I said as I paused Toy Story. "So what was it you had?" Allie asked me as she sat on my bed. "I think I had food poising form that weird pizza that I had last night. Never having that again" I said with a chuckle. Allie chuckled back with me.

"So how was school?" I asked. "Long story short, I think Harry and I might be breaking up soon" Allie said. "Really?" I asked. Allie just nodded her head. "What happened? I thought you two were going well?" I asked. "Well no, things took a turn for the worst real fast" Allie said. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked her. "Well, remember when you said to Humphrey when you were drunk that you wanted him to fuck you in the ass and it was a huge embarrassment in front of your parents and shit" Allie said. "Don't remind me" I said lowering my head.

"Let's just say you are not the only one who said something stupid in regards to, well an area like that shall we say, " Allie said. "Ohh, tell me" I said. "Well Harry and I were on the bed, this was after everyone was away obviously, and we were getting it on shall we say" Allie said. "Ok" I said, to show her that I was still listening. "And when we were at it, Harry said another girls name" Allie said.

To say I was shocked would be somewhat of an understatement. I thought this scenario would be something that you would only really see in the movies, not that you expect to happen in real life. "How did you handle it?" I asked, I had no idea what else to ask. "I told him to fuck off out of my house" Allie said. "To be fair I would have done the same thing if I was you" I said.

"Yeah" Allie said. "Although, I don't think Humphrey would ever do that kind of thing with me. He's a one girl kind of guy" I said. "Well, speaking of Humphrey, there's another reason I came here to see you" Allie said. "Oh yeah, didn't Humphrey get his cast off. I must text him later to see how he is" I said unknowingly drifting off the topic. "Yeah I went to see hum. He's doing fine" Allie said.

"You went over to see Humphrey?" I asked. "Yeah, I asked if I could. I wanted to talk to him about this, he was the only real friend I had in school today" Allie said. "Have you told him about… what we are talking about?" I asked. "Yes I did" Allie said. "And, getting to what I want to say…" Allie said. Then she didn't finish what she was planning to say. It looked like she was typing something in her head and using the spell checker in her mind to see if it's all correct.

"What is it Allie? You can tell me" I said trying to encourage her. What can be that bad that she can't even tell me? "Well Allie when I went over to see Humphrey, I told him what happened to me" Allie said. "Ok" I said. "And Humphrey was so kind to me. He was encouraging he was supportive and he just made me feel so much better" Allie said. I smiled and said "Yeah that's Humphrey for you. That's why I love him so much"

"Well Kate I need to tell you something" Allie said. "Sure what is it?" I asked. "Now before I tell you, you have to promise to remain calm and not yell at me" Allie said. "Well I will decide that when you tell me this major thing" I said. Why the hell can she not just spit it out? "Well, because Humphrey was so kind to me i…", I waited for this thing that she was trying to say. Hurry up Allie!

"… I threw myself at him. I kissed him" Allie said.

My eyes widened with shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. One of my best friends tried to kiss my boyfriend. I had no idea what to think. I think Allie saw the look in my face and she tried to explain herself. "But Kate he pushed me away. And then I realised what a stupid thing I done. I only did it because I was frustrated and Humphrey was so kind to me, and I was vulnerable. I swear Kate I meant nothing by it. Please don't be mad at me" Allie pleaded.

When I heard Allies pleas and what she was telling me, my heart went out to her. "It's ok Allie I'm not mad" I said grabbing her arm. "Really?" Allie asked. "I am not mad at you, and I am not mad at Humphrey either. What you did was out of hurt and pain and you thought because Humphrey was so nice to you, and in your vulnerable state you acted irrationally. Still it's not a nice thing to do, but I am not mad at what happened" I said. I was calm and collective, Allie was hurt, Humphrey was being nice and she just acted foolishly.

Allie had tears in her eyes as she reached out to hug me. "Thank you Kate. I'm really sorry" Allie said. "Hey it's alright" I replied as Allie was hugging me. "Let's just try and move past this okay" I said. "Yeah, I don't know if I can ever make it up to you" Allie said. "There is no need. It's alright, don't get yourself worked up" I said. "Well thank you so much for not being mad" Allie said

"You should probably head home. Get some rest, seemed you had a real long day" I said. "Yeah I suppose you're right" Allie said as she was getting up. "Will you be in school tomorrow?" Allie asked. "Yeah I will. I need to get out of the house so I'll go in even if I am dying" I said. Allie laughed and said "Good, cause I need girl company. Right, I'll see you later" Allie said as she was about to walk out of my room. "See ya Allie" I said. But then Allie stopped dead in her tracks, when she looked into the trash can in my room and saw something I was hoping she wouldn't see. "Kate, is that a pregnancy test?" Allie asked as she reached into the bin and brought out the box of a pregnancy testing kit.

I sighed heavily. "Yes it is" I admitted. "Why is in in the trash? And why didn't you open it?" Allie asked. "Well, when I was sick this morning my mother assumed that it was morning sickness, like the kind you get in pregnancy. And when she was on her lunch break she came with that" I said pointing to the pregnancy test box. "Why didn't use it?" Allie asked. "Because I know I'm not pregnant so I don't need to use it" I said.

"You not want to at least try it?" Allie asked me. I have to admit, when she said that, I grew a little curious. I always see girls in shows and in movies and, ah fuck it lets just try it. I got up out of the bed and walked over to Allie. "Yeah sure might as well, good practice for the future. And that means it will get my mother off my back" I said. "I never thought that having my friend peeing on a stick would be so tense" Allie said.

(2 Minutes later)

I came out of the toilet after peeing on the stick to see Allie. All we had to do now was wait for the result. "And now we wait?" Allie asked as I walked out. "Yeah, I left the test on the side of the sink there. And don't worry, I gave it a good long piss" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "So what happens if the results are positive?" Allie asked. "Allie It won't be positive. Humphrey and I haven't had sex in a while" I said. "Well you never know Kate, sperm can live for a while inside you" Allie said. "But I was on the pill though" I said. "Yeah, but still it doesn't guarantee a 100% of not getting pregnant. There is always a chance" Allie said.

I started to feel myself tense up a little. I never realised some of this stuff. "So what if the results are positive?" Allie asked me. "Well, I dint know. I suppose I would be a little scared at first. And mum will probably freak out" I said. "What about Humphrey? He do you think he'd feel?" Allie asked. "Well Humphrey, I don't know. I say he would be shocked, but then as ,maybe a few days go by, he would grow to support me" I said. "Of course he will. Humphrey loves you Kate" Allie said. "I know he does, and I love him too. At least if I ever do get pregnant, I can be assured that he can be beside me and support me. You think Humphrey will be a good dad?" I asked. "Yes, I think he will. He has incredible patience" Allie said.

"What about people in school? Would you even care about what they think?" Allie asked me. "No I wouldn't care" I said. "Really?" Allie asked. "Yeah, I mean it would be different. If I was pregnant, at least Humphrey and I's child would have been conceived with love. I mean, I can't remember her name, but the girl two years above us, she got pregnant after she basically fucked everyone at the party, and she had no idea who the father was so she had all 15 guys do a test to confirm?" I said. "Oh Yeah I remember" Allie said. "Turned out the dad wasn't even one of them, it was a guy she met at the bar the night before" I said. Allie and I erupted laughing.

After we had calmed down Allie looked at her watch. "I think it's time we looked" Allie said. I walked into the bathroom and lifted the test and I showed it to Allie. "Negative" Allie said. "Yeah see I told you I wasn't pregnant" I said. Allie looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked. "Just I thought you would have sounded happier is all" Allie said. "Well how could be so happy about something I never had" I said looking down and rubbing my stomach. "Thinking about it actually made me kind of excited" I admitted. "So do you think you and Humphrey will have a baby now?" Allie asked. "Jesus no, not yet. As much as I would love to me a mother to Humphrey's baby, I'm too young" I said. "Well it's good to see you thinking responsibly" Allie said.

At that moment my mother came walking up the stairs. "Oh hi Alexandria, I see you've met my daughter" my mum said pointing her arm out at me. The three of us giggled then Allie looked at her watch. "Hey listen guys I've got to go before my mother decides to call a search party. I'll see you at school tomorrow Kate" Allie said as she walked away. "Bye Mrs S" she shouted back up the stairs, referring to my mother. I hid the pregnancy test behind my back.

"So what did you guys talk about?" mum asked me . "Just school, boys you know the usual girl talk" I said. "Well I think it's time for you to go to bed, you need a god nights rest after the tough day you have had" mum said. "Yeah I suppose your right. Night-night mum" I said as I walked towards my room. "Night, and Kate?" mum said. I turned around to face my mum just before I walked into my room. "Yeah mum?" I replied.

"Kate I wouldn't freak out" mum said. Then she just walked back down the stairs. "Really?" I shouted back. "Honey, I love you. Now go to bed" my mum shouted back up at me. I smiled and walked back into my room. "That was a lot less angry than I had expected" I said to myself

(Humphreys POV)

Matthew still wasn't home yet so I thought that I might as well head on up to bed. As I was walking up the stairs I was debating to go into Angel's room to see how she is. I still felt incredibly guilty about what had happened. When I got to the top of the stairs, I noticed her door was still a little peaked open. I decided to have a look and see how she was doing. I opened the door slowly. Angel was lying there on her bed with hardly any emotion on her.

"Angel?" I asked as I walked in. Her eyes averted from staring into oblivion and focused right on me. She did not look the slightest bit happy. "I'm sorry for snapping at you down there" I said softly and calmly. "But you have to understand …" I said as I approached her. "Humphrey Get the hell out of my room now!" she shouted, which made me jump. "Angel calm down" I said.

"No I will not! You humiliated me down there! What kind of a brother tries to belittle his sister like that?" Angel shouted. "Angel I was just trying to protect you. That is what a good brother is supposed to do" I said. "Well guess what Humphrey, you are not a good brother. You are horrible. Now, if you didn't hear me clearly earlier, FUCK OFF!" Angel shouted, and she pushed me back which made me stumble back out to the hall and I fell back and against the wall, bumping my head a little.

I looked up to Angel in shock. "Did you just push me?" I asked. "Yes, because you deserve it!" then Angel slammed the door. I got up off the floor. "Goodnight" I said through the door. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Angel screamed at me from inside her room. Feeling miserable I walked into my room. I got undressed, just left my clothes on the floor and went into the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and began to think. Now I have experienced terrible pains over the past month or so, but what happened there now has definitely been the worst of them all. One of my best friends, one of the closest people I have in my life, just told be to fuck off and that I wasn't a good brother.

What did I do wrong? I'm I really a terrible brother?

I saw my phones notification light pop up as I reached over to turn the bed side light off. I looked at it. It was a text message from Kate. I opened up the message to read it. It read; _"Hey Hummy, its Kate here. I'm going to be heading to bed now so I'm not gonna call tonight. Honestly I think a few days sleep has done the world of good helping me feel a huge amount better. So don't worry I'll be in school tomorrow. God I really missed you today, in fact when I had the house to myself for about an hour, all I did was rub my pussy just thinking of you. That's what you do to be Humphrey Richards, my sexy stud muffin lol. So don't be too surprised tomorrow if I suddenly ride you ;) jk. And also Allie came over to see me tonight. She told me what happened. And Humphrey I just want to let you know that I am not mad, angry or even a little upset at you or Allie. What she did what out of hurt and anger at Harry and because you were being the kind, caring and supportive person you are she threw herself at you in vulnerability. It took me like a full minute to spell that, so I think that means I am tired and need to head to bed. You're a good guy Humphrey, never forget that. I love you so much. Have a good night's rest, I'll probably dream of me and you again ;). Goodnight Hummy xxxxxxx"_

Well reading that definitely brought my spirit up a bit. You know what, Angel might have completely disowned me tonight, but at least I still have Kate. I have no idea what I could do without her. Right, enough thinking, I need to get some sleep. What a fucking long day this has been huh?

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Let me know, I would love to hear feedback. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	79. Anyway You Want It

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Also stayed tuned for the last A/N, there's a surprise for you**

**Also guys, I know most of you are Americans, and I am not too sure if you follow the European Championship, but I am over the moon with happiness that Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland have made it into the next round of the Euros. In fact as I type this I have just watched the Ireland vs. Italy match, AND IRELAND WON! That honestly makes me so happy that tiny countries like Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland can make it into a major tournament, and Ireland beating Italy, one of the best nations of football/soccer in the world. It's the first time that both of the Ireland teams made it through to the next round of the European Championship! Sorry I just had to mention this. I'm just so happy right now!**

"**I knew the waiting would pay off. Keep up the good work Kelly! Do you Mind if i just say 'Kelly?" – Emerson Scout**

"**I am starting to get the hang of this story. But my prediction skills failed me yet again. Anyways amazing chapter and good work :) Glad you are back." – CandyPain124**

_Humphreys POV_

My slumber was interrupted by the annoying beep of my alarm on my bed side table. I reached over and slammed down on the alarm clock as hard as I can. To be honest I was surprised that my alarm clock didn't smash into smithereens when I slammed it. When I got out of bed, I went straight to my underpants draws and put on a fresh pair of socks and underpants. It didn't take me long to put on the rest of my clothes, and freshen up with the use of deodorant and aftershave.

I left my room, and tried to make as little noise as I could in getting down the stairs. I didn't want to upset the beast or to hear me. She could've came out of her and tried to attack me again. I know what some people would say; 'hit her back. You can hit Garth you can hit her' and that sort of thing. But the truth is, I can't do it. It's impossible for me to hit Angel, my baby sister and one of the most important people in my life.

I got down the stairs and I saw Matthew sitting at the table eating a toasted sandwich and browsing something on his phone. It must have been something good to him anyway because he was smiling. I have to admit, his toasted sandwich smelled really good. "Hello there. You're up early" Matthew said. "Yeah well, I just decided to get up" I said as I walked closer to the toaster. I just wanted to make toast not a toasted sandwich. "You seem in an odd manner this morning" Matthew remarked. I didn't feel like answering that, because I didn't want to tell him anything about what happened last night.

"Hey never mind that, where were you last night. I went to bed around midnight and you still weren't home" I said. Matthew moved his eyes from side to side before answering. "I was at someone's house" Matthew said. "Who's?" I asked. "A date" Matthew said. "Well I don't care who you fuck around the city Matthew, but if you aren't going to be home for a while will you let me know so I can go on to sleep" I said. "Ok I promise to let you know from now on" Matthew said.

"So what time did you get home at?" I asked him as my toast had popped. "Actually I'm only in like 20 minutes" Matthew said. "Jesus, what did you spend the night at hers" I asked. "Well… my date gave me alcohol so I had to stay at theirs" Matthew said. He moved on from the subject really quickly. "So I take it I'm lifting you and Angel to school, then I can come home for a nice long nap since, well I didn't do much sleeping last night if you know what I mean" Matthew said.

Before I could barf at the rather absurd comment he made, I remembered what happened with me and Angel last night. It would be way too awkward to be in the car with her. "Actually I was gonna walk to school today" I said as I was buttering my toast. "Ok man that's cool. Angel staying in again, or is she going to school?" Matthew asked me. "Yeah you can drive her like normal" I said. "You alright Humphrey? You seem a little agitated this morning" Matthew said. I grabbed my toast off the counter. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to head on to school, I'll see you later" I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"OK, don't be so rude next time or I'll slam you through the fucking front door" I heard Matthew call from the kitchen. "How was that rude?" I asked, turning back to the kitchen. "Just go" Matthew shouted. I turned and walked to the door and lifted my school bag. "Humphrey wait…" Matthew called as he was walking out of the kitchen. "No! You told me to go or you would throw me through the door, so I'm going" I said as I opened the door in a dramatic fashion, before I left I looked up the stairs to see Angel looking down at me. She was looking at me with guilt written all over her face. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, so I left the house slamming the door behind me.

The ways Matthew and Angel are acting right know are just, well there is no other way to ton say this, it makes me seriously angry. The way Angel was acting last night and the way Matthew was acting just there now; what the hell is going on? It seems that my relatives are ganging up on me unintentionally. Thank god I'm going to school. I never thought I would say that. I needed to get out of that house. Jesus if I didn't have school, having to sit with them in the house would be awkward and 'yelly' as fuck.

Since I had no one to talk to I decided to just pass the long and tedious walk to school by just putting my headphones on and just looking through my phone for a good song to play. I looked through all my artists, and I had pretty every rock band and rock artist from A-Z: Aerosmith, AC/DC, ABBA, Black Sabbath, Boston, Bon Jovi, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Deep Purple, The Darkness, Def Leppard, Eagles, Eric Clapton, Foreigner, Fenech Soler, Guns n' Roses, Huey Lewis and the News, Ike &amp; Tina Turner, Journey, Kiss, Kansas, Led Zeppelin, Michael Jackson, Maroon 5, Nickel back, Ozzy Osborne, Oasis, Paul McCartney, Queen, Rascal Flatts, Rainbow, Roy Orbison, Sammy Hagar, Ted Nugent, U2, Van Halen, Weird Al, oh looks like my x category is empty. Well that was unexpected, and the other two letters are occupied by Yes and ZZ Top.

Ahhhhh, they're all so good I have no idea who to select. I'll just put it on shuffle and see what pops up. I clicked shuffle and put my phone into my pocket and wait for a song to come on. After a few short seconds a song began playing. _"Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it. Anyway you want it!" _Oh Yes I love this song! I loved it so much I even mouthed the words along with Steve Perry. "_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything"_. I let my imagination run away with itself as I was walking to school, I imagined I was the front man of my band.

I was wearing a black t- shirt, with a flame pattern on it. And I was wearing blacked ripped jeans and white trainers. I was dancing along with the microphone stand as I was singing with the band. The performance, was on an international world tour. We were in the Aviva Stadium in Dublin, the capitol of the Emerald Isle. An audience of over fifty thousand people. The Irish tricolour was hanging high alongside the flag of Canada. God did they look amazing beside each other, two amazing flags together. I glanced down to the crowd and I saw people holding up signs; 'We Love you Humphrey' mas the one that stuck out the most.

"_Ooh, all night, all night. Oh, every night. So hold tight, hold tight. Ooh baby, hold tight"_. God did I love the song, I looked down and all I saw were smiles. "_Let me hear you sing!" _I shouted into the microphone and held it out to the crowd. "_Anyway you want you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it!" _the thousands of people sang back at me. As my guitarist was doing the guitar solo. "_You guys are amazing!" _I screamed into the microphone, and the crowd exploded into happiness and cheers were amazing and electrifying. I walked over to my guitarist, I have no idea who he is but hey; he's killing it! I walked over, and when I did he did Pete Townsend's 'Windmill' move. And when his hand was in the air it came down and taped my shoulder, and when he did that. I jumped, and I was brought back to reality.

I looked over my shoulder to see whose hand it was. I turned to see Summer, Allie and Beth. They moved their mouths and all I heard was the song that a few seconds ago, I was performing to an audience of over fifty thousand people and internationally successful, playing in the island that's renowned around the world. I took out my headphones to listen to them. "Hi guys. Jesus you scared me half to death there" I said. "Yeah sorry about that" Summer said as she took her hand of my shoulder. "You looked like you were having a really good day dream there" Allie said.

"Yeah it was amazing" I said. The three girls walked along side me, making a line of four across as we walked to school. We looked like a really nerdy gang ready to bust some serious equations brother. Ya get me?

"So what were you day dreaming about then?" Allie asked me. "Bet you it was about Kate?" Summer asked me. "Or maybe it wasn't about Kate" Beth said. "Oh…. Criss-Cross" Summer said as she crossed her arms over. "It wasn't about Kate I'll let you know" I said. "Oh… and the plot thickens" Summer said attempting to do a dramatic voice. "I was day dreaming I was a front man for a band singing in Ireland while we were on an international tour" I said. All three girls looked at me with an expression I can only describe as; huh?

"That was awfully specific" Beth said. "Yeah, I always day dream that when I listen to any song" I said. "If I was in a band I think I would be a drummer" Allie said. "A drummer? What makes you want to go there?" I asked. "Well I always beat my pencil to a rhythm of a song in class so I must have a good rhythm in me" Allie said. "Nah, I would be keyboards. Or a back-up singer at least" Beth said. "We need to make sure our harmonies are in check Beth" I said. "I would be a bass player. They're so classy and, they bring dat bass bro" Summer said. "Summer you have a bigger chance of becoming a groupie rather than a bass player" Beth said as she chuckled. "Hey that isn't a bad thing. It means I get to be close with members of the band" Summer said as she nudged my shoulder.

"So what made you walk to school today. I thought your brother normally left you in" Allie said. "Well, me and him didn't get off to a good start this morning" I said. "Ohh what happened?" Allie asked me. "Uhhh, I don't really want to speak about it" I said. "Hey that's alright man" Allie said. "So where's Angel at today?" Summer asked me. "Ahh she didn't want to walk with me today" I said. "That's weird. I thought you two did everything together" Beth said. "Well, not EVERYTHING" Summer said.

"Well today she just didn't want to. It's her decision, she's been acting kind of odd today" I said. "Maybe she's on her period" Summer said. "Well if she is I don't care. But normally when she's on her period she normally just starts swearing a lot" I said. "That's normally what I do when I am on my period" Allie said. "Well thanks ladies. At least I know the signs now" I said which caused the girls to giggle.

We approached the school. To be honest I'm surprised that Satan hasn't set fire to it yet. Maybe he isn't in today. "So guys I'm gonna head to my locker, I'll meet up with you in a moment" I said to the girls as we walked up the steps. "Bye Humphrey" the girls all said at the same time, slightly slower than normal talking speed. It reminds me of those scenes in high school movies and TV shows where the girls see the hot guy walk past and they're like 'Hi You' and that sort of stuff. "I'll see you girls shortly" I said as we headed our separate ways. Hey that's a Journey song.

Damn it I'm thinking of that damn song again. As I was heading to my locker, I was humming Anyway You Want It. as I was looking through my locker I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist. A smile grew across my face. "Hey sexy, I was waiting for you" I said grabbing the hands around me. "Well Humphrey. Kate wouldn't be too happy to hear you say that to me. You know I was only joking about the whole 'if you need a good fuck' thing" Hutch said with a chuckle. "Jesus Hutch for a moment I thought you were Kate" I said. "Aww, I thought you were actually calling me sexy" Hutch said in a sadden tone. "Sorry dude" I said. "Do you not even realise how much work I put in to achieve this eight pack?" Hutch asked as he gestured towards his stomach. "Sorry dude, but I prefer a different kind of guy" I said. "Really?" Hutch asked. "Yeah, one; she needs to be a girl. Two; she just need to be an amazing person, and three; she needs to have a delicious pussy" I said. Hutch clenched his fists in a sarcastic rage. "God damn, I was so close" he said.

I chuckled as I organised my locker. "I'm away to drain the lizard. I'll be back" Hutch said as he walked away. "I'll see ya later Arnold" I said. as he was away I went back to singing my song, quietly of course. "Anyway you want it…", I looked into my bag and back up to the locker. I was looking for a history textbook for the Partition of Ireland, because we are finally starting that today. "… that's the way you need it…". I was cut off when a par of soft hands wrapped around me. "Anyway you want it" Kate sang softly. "Oh hey gorgeous. Boy am I glad to see you" I said. "I'm glad I can just touch you" Kate whispered. "Better be careful, you said you could suddenly ride me" I chuckled. "I want to ride you like a fucking horse" Kate whispered in my ear, before she nibbled it lightly.

"Hey can I ask you for an odd favour?" I asked. Kate retreated and I turned around to face her. "Yeah sure you can ask me anything. And I mean ANYTHING" Kate said as she seductively smiled at me. "Well I was wondering if maybe I can stay over at yours tonight?" I asked. "Well I'll have to text my mum and see, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. why what's the reason? I mean we can fuck at a moment's notice you don't have to spend the entire night to get in" Kate said with a giggle.

"Wow you really do get straight to the point doesn't you" I said. "Humphrey, i love you, I love being with you, and most importantly I'm super horny from yesterday as I was masturbating to you fucking me" Kate said. I kissed her lightly on the lips. "You have no idea how sexy you sound right now" I said. Kate giggled again. "So why do you want to spend the night at mine?" Kate asked again. "Well, I kind of had a disagreement with Angel and Matthew, and I don't really want to face them just yet" I said. "Oh I see now. "I'm sorry hummy, I didn't realise" Kate said. "It's alright baby, I don't really want to think about it. they were really mean to me" I said. "I'll go call mum now and see if she will let you stay" Kate said. before I could show my appreciation for her actions, she was already walking away to a more quite spot and had the phone up to her ear. Those beautiful, perfect ears.

After finally finding the books I was looking for, I locked up my locker and went to look for the girls. And as I was walking I heard a strange yet familiar voice call me from behind. I turned around to see Shakey jogging towards me. "Oh hey man" I said as he came over. "Hey Humpster, it's been a while" Shakey said. "yes it has. How have you been?" I asked. "Good, you?" he asked in return. "Well I have a beautiful girlfriend and have sex very often; not too bad I suppose you know" I said. Shakey and I both chuckled at that. "You haven't changed a bit" Shakey said.

It was silent between the two of us before Shakey broke it. "So listen I will get to the point, I know Hutch told you about me" he said. "What about you?" I asked. "That I'm gay" Shakey said. I shook my head. "Sorry it's still early, my head hasn't been fully tuned into the right frequency just yet" I said. Shakey had a slightly worried look on his face. He was struggling to find the words that he was looking for so I took the liberty of speaking. "Dude, don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anybody. Hutch only told me because he practically tells me everything" I said. "Thanks Humphrey. That means a lot. It really does" Shakey said.

"Besides Shakey I kind of knew anyway" I said. Shakey's eyes widened. "You did? How?" he asked me. "Well there were a few things. The first was that you never talked about girls, you never even seemed remotely interested" I said. "Ok, was there anything else?" Shakey asked me. "Well there was that sleepover we had; remember? When me and you shared a bed, you were asking about getting BJ's from guys and talking about my dick…

(Flashback)

_It was a crazy today. Me and the guys went paintballing, and we were staying at Salty's house. We had to share the guestrooms in the house and Shakey wanted to be in the room with me. In fact it was a little too enthusiastic to share a bed with me. I honestly don't care any less, I mean it's no big deal. Shakey and I got into bed around 11:30 pm and he dozed off around 12:00pm. I couldn't sleep. The thing is, sometimes I sleep in the same bed with Angel, and I am too used to cuddling someone to go to sleep. That and, well other things we do. _

_It was around 2:30 am and I got tired of lying on my back looking up towards the ceiling, so I rolled over slowly trying to disturb Shakey as little as possible. "Humphrey, you still awake?" Shakey asked me. "Yeah, I haven't slept a wink all night" I said. "Sorry if I woke you" I added. "It's alright, I've been awake the last half hour. I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed with someone else" Shakey said. he rolled over and turned to face my back, and I rolled over. We were face to face. _

"_So, you have any girlfriends yet?" Shakey asked me. "No, I just don't seem to be lucky" I said. "Dude, the girls love you. Why won't you accept that?" Shakey said. "Because I find it very hard to believe is all, I mean I have no idea what they see in me. all I can see in the mirror in the morning, is someone who is tired" I said. "You still like that girl Kate in your class?" Shakey asked. "Yeah. I mean she's just so nice, and so beautiful. Shame she's out of my league" I said. _

"_At least you can like someone. I don't really like anyone in our year" Shakey said. "Hey man, don't worry. There's someone out there for everyone" I said resting my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man. It's nice to hear words of encouragement every now and then" Shakey said. "Yeah I know the feeling. I pretty much know every feeling in the book except for one" I said. "What's that one?" he asked. "How a blowjob feels" I said before Shakey and I laughed. _

"_I can't believe though. Garths defiantly got one, because you have heard the rumours right?" I asked Shakey. Shakey nodded his head. "I mean, how can an evil piece of shit like him that's destined to burn in hell can get a girl, yet here we are, two very civilised guys and were on our own" I said. "The world works in seriously strange ways" Shakey said. _

"_Humphrey can I ask you something weird that just pooped into my mind?" Shakey asked. "Sure go ahead" I said. "Would you ever accept a blowjob from a guy?" he asked. "What?" I asked, I wanted him to explain it more clearly. "For example, if I said 'Humphrey can I suck your dick', would you let me?" Shakey asked. "Well, as much as I would like it, I would refuse" I said. "How come?" Shakey asked. "Well, it would be different if it was a stranger, but if It was one of my best, closest friends, it would be a little weird you know. Like I would see you in school and I would think 'That's my best friend, he ate my dick. And he swallowed my stuff.'. I don't want to think that about you" said. _

"_Hang on, who said I would swallow it?" Shakey asked with a chuckle. "Dude, trust me when you see that bad boy I have down there, you'll be begging for it" I said. "Are you trying to tease me?" he asked chuckling a little. I chuckled too saying "Well not intentionally anyway?". "So you go on about; is it big?" Shakey asked me. "Yeah, I mean, I would say so" I said. "Can I see, then I would give you an honest opinion" Shakey said. "Maybe another time dude, but right now, it's almost 3:00am, and I want to get some sleep" I said. _

_Shakey agreed, and I spent the next twenty minutes trying to fall asleep_

(End of Flashback)

"Oh Yeah I remember that" Shakey said. "And remember the time we went to the swimming baths at Portmarnock, and we were in the showers …

(Flashback)

_It was a typical Tuesday. Normally me and the guys went swimming, but because it was seriously raining heavy, Salty and Mooch decided that they didn't want to go. Shakey and I thought it wasn't worth spoiling our fun because they didn't want to go, so he and I just went o ahead. We spent two hours in the swimming pool, from four to just after six, and it was time for us to hit the showers before we got changed. _

_The showers that had their own individual stalls were out of order. This meant that Shakey and I had to go to the other showers, it was a completely open and square area. When we went in there, we were lucky that we were the only two in there. That made it a little more comfortable for me, which meant when I did the inevitable; take off my shorts; I wasn't as shy as I normally would be. _

_Shakey and I were showering beside each other in the showers. "So it was a good swim wasn't it?" I asked. "Yeah it was. Although when you overtook me on that last race we di…" Shakey stopped talking mid-sentence. "you okay man?" I asked. "Dude, your dick!" he said. "What is what's wrong" I said looking down at it. "It's huge" Shakey said. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought something was wrong with him" I said patting just above my crotch. "Dude, you're are hung like a horse" Shakey said. "Well I'm glad he lives up to an expectation of an animal" I said. "I mean dude, that thing could probably destroy a mare" Shakey said. "What?" I asked. "A mare. A female horse" Shakey explained. "Oh right. I thought you said a Mayor" I said. Shakey burst out laughing, like really dude. "damn Humphrey you are a funny guy" Shakey said smacking my back a little._

(End of Flashback)

"Damn I was really adventurous back then. I'm so sorry Humphrey" Shakey said. "Dude its ok, no worries" I said. I didn't make a big deal of it back then I won't make a big deal about it now. "Thanks man" Shakey said. "Also Hutch told me that you also used to like me for a while?" I asked. "Yeah well I mean… your handsome… funny… and that time in the showers showcased your weaponry perfectly. It's just such a shame you prefer pussy" Shakey said rubbing the back of his head. A quick exchange of chuckles followed our brief moments form the past.

"You know Humphrey, you should hang out with us again. Ever since you and Kate became a thing, you kinda switched social circles" Shakey said motioning circles with his hands. "Yeah, I suppose your right" I admitted. "Tell you what. Tomorrow night at my place, me, you, Salty, and Mooch. The gang back together again huh?" Shakey asked. "That sounds good actually" I said. "Good I'll see you then. Salty would be glad to hear this" Shakey said. "I'll see you then man" I said as Shakey and I turned separate directions. "We miss you Humphrey you know" Shakey said. "I miss you guys too" I said turning around to Shakey before walking away.

I saw the girls gather together at their lockers. They're lucky they're close together. On my way to them I walked past Lily. I wonder if Angel had told her about what happened last night. Angel's bound to be in by now. "Hi Humphrey" she said in a good mood, with a smile on her face. "Hi Lily" I replied back in the same way. I looked to see Angel at her locker. She turned her head to look at me, but I turned away as quickly as I could and refused to make eye contact with her. She slammed her locker door shut and walked away. Looks like she's still in a mood.

I wrapped my arms around Kate and kissed her. "Hey beautiful" I said. the other girls all went 'Aww', as if they thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "My day just got a lot better" Kate said as she rested herself against me. "Oh by the way mum also said you can stay" she said. "You know what that means don't you?" I asked her. "What?" Kate asked she turned her head up to mine. "Means I have a beautiful sleeping partner tonight" I whispered. "Wait, you think we're actually going to be sleep" Kate said with a seductive smile. "I love you so much my sexy girl" I said leaning down to kiss her. "I love you too Hummy" Kate said leaning in to kiss me. we lightly kissed, as we didn't want to go into a full make out session in the school hallway.

"Oh my god, you two are so cute" Allie said. "It honestly makes me so jealous" Summer said. "So cute I think I'm going to be sick" Hutch said as he joined our conversation. At that moment the bell rang. "Right lets go to registration in Home Room before Mr O'Neil throws a fit" Allie said as they all left. Kate and I walked just a little bit behind them. "Oh there's something I forgot to tell you" Kate said. "What is it babe?" I asked. "I have to go to cheerleading practice today, and the girls don't want to be watched anymore. So that means you can head to my house with Lily" Kate said. "That seems ok. That gives us some bonding time" I said. "It's shame you can't watch, I was hoping it would turn you on" Kate said. "When you talk like that, it makes me love you even more" I said.

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. What did you guys think? What was your favourite part? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Also by the way guys, I have a new story up, which basically is about the characters in Getting to Know You, in lemons, in any way you can think of. Check it out. Also remember to check out the Angels POV prequel I have to. **

**So the surprise; view/20155318/ **

**Copy that into the browser. You will all love it. I promise **

**Thank you to my good mate Zye Rodriguez, he has made something absolutely amazing. Let me know in the reviews what you think of what that link brings up. **

**I love you all, Peace Out :) **


	80. Kate's House 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, a long, long time difference between chapters. A lot has happened this past while, and honestly I haven't got the time to explain it. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's different than any other I have ever made. Well in my opinion anyway. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you guys can continue the amazing support you always have. **

"**Man man man. U seriously need to stop writing such awesome stuff. It's so addictive. LOVE ITTTT!" – TimberPaw**

"**I love and hate you right now. I love that the story is becoming less and less easier to predict. *Picard face palm* Anyway, the story seems to be getting better and better. I didn't thinks it could get beyond better, but it did with this chapter. Jade out." – Jade Shak **

_Humphreys POV_

As the final bell went for the end of the day, I was a little disappointed. As I left the class Kate and I were hand in hand. "Hummy I'm sorry, but I have to go to the practice" Kate said. "I wish I could see my beautiful alpha girl in action" I said wrapping my hands around her waist. "Well I'm not gonna lie, I think knowing you were watching me would honestly be a turn on" Kate said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I'd be teasing you and stuff with our moves… and knowing you, probably find it hot, and that would turn me on" Kate said. "I would like to see you turned on later" I said. "Well don't worry tiger I will be" Kate said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Right I've gotta go. I'll see you at mines after practice?" Kate said. "Yeah sure" I said. "Mum will be home so you'll have company" Kate said. "See you baby" I said as she walked away. She was intentionally swaying her hips from side to side as she was walking away. I chuckled lightly. "She is a bad kitty" I said and I growled a little. Luckily no one heard me.

"Are you gonna stare at her ass all day?" Hutch asked which took me away from the prized beauty booty I was looking at. "Sorry was just a little distracted there" I said shaking my head as Hutch and I began walking toward the exit. "If you want I can walk in front and you can look at mine if you like?" Hutch offered. "Incredibly tempting I have to admit. But I'll pass on it this time" I said with a chuckle. "Aww I was hoping you'd say yeah. I wanted to show off the new sassy walk I've been working on" Hutch said.

"You are not one bit wise" I said. "Yeah now that I can agree on" Hutch said laughing. "So you walking home?" I asked. I wanted to know if he was walking, so if he was I could walk with him. I'm not sure what Angel has told Lily, so I'm not too sure if walking home with her could be the best option. I honestly want to stay as far away from my sister and this situation as possible. She was the one who needs to talk to me, she was the one in the wrong, and she was the one who practically assaulted me last night.

"Nope, sorry man. I'm for the gym" Hutch said. "A real gym, or a Pokémon gym?" I asked. "A real gym" Hutch said folding back his sleeves and tensing his muscles. "This will be your first day back at the gym wouldn't it?" I said. "Yeah, since the incident at the party" Hutch said. "Nervous?" I asked. "A little, but as you said; I have nothing to worry about" Hutch said. "I said that?" I asked. "Yeah" Hutch replied. I was surprised, that didn't sound like something I said. "And besides, you said I'm so strong I could take them all on" Hutch said.

"Dude, all the guys who go to our school gym are like three or four years older" I said. "Still, none of them have an 8 pack" Hutch said patting his stomach through his shirt. "You never know some guys at the gym might like that" I said. "Nah, I don't like the guys at the gym. Way too into themselves. Anyway I've gotta run" Hutch said turning away and walking down another hall which led to the school gym.

As I walked out of the school doors, I was greeted by the dazzling sunshine. I was blinded for a fraction of a second. Once I regained vision, I looked around and saw how nice and green the grass looked in this bright weather. In fact if the piano part of Don't Stop Believing was playing, this moment would be perfect. I saw Angel and Lily sitting at one of the benches the front of the school gates. To avoid them I cut across the grass and crossed the road at the zebra crossing.

I walked on the side of the road that actually didn't have Kate's housing estate on it. It was that sunny I was on the side with more shade; I didn't want to walk accidentally out into the road because my vision was blocked out by the sun.

Walking to Kate's house was kinda boring. Not that many kids from Jasper high live along this way. There are a lot of families, but with younger children that aren't at high school yet, so there wasn't really another being in site, apart from the odd person walking past on their phone playing Pokémon. I was humming to myself, a song that I was listening to earlier.

"I was going over, the Cork and Kerry mountains" I sang quietly to myself. I love a bit of Thin Lizzy I do. "Sha-ring-da-ba-do-da-ba-da" I sang. "One for my daddy-o, one for my daddy-o" I sang. Then a tap on my shoulder made me look to my left and there I saw Lily walking beside me. "There's Whiskey in The Jar" Lily sang. "I didn't know you knew Thin Lizzy" I said. "I just know that one song, and The Boys Are Back in Town" she said. "Lily, everybody in the world knows The Boys Are Back In Town" I said. "Shut up, not all of us are rock and roll maniacs like you" Lily said.

I was just waiting for her to bring up my sister, a topic in some shape or form. "That's where Angel and you are most alike I think" Lily said. "What our taste in music?" I asked. "Yeah you like the old stuff. Like all the girls in our class love Taylor Swift, whereas she loves Stevie Nicks. The girls in our class love 5 Seconds of Summer, whereas she loves Bon Jovi. The girls in my class hate they're brothers, she loves hers" Lily said. "Yeah sure she does" I said under my breath.

"She really is just stuck in the old days" Lily said which was accompanied by a small laugh. Her phone beeped and she began looking at it as she and I walked along the path. "We better cross here now Lily" I said. "Yeah I heard it's great" Lily said as she was blankly staring at her phone. "You're stupid" I said waving my hand in front of her trying to take her face away from the pixels on her phone. "Yeah tell me about it" Lily said.

I chuckled and left Lily by looking both ways (safety first) then crossed the roads as we came to Kate's housing estate. I walked down the development and as we passed a few houses I heard Lily running up behind me. "Hey you just left me" she said as she was beside me. "You didn't acknowledge me so I went on ahead" I said. "Yeah, but thanks to you I nearly made some guy fall off his bike" Lily said. I couldn't help but laugh, but I stopped when I saw she was looking at me sternly. "What's got a bee in your hive?" I asked. "Maybe you can tell me huh?" she asked. "What did I do?" I asked. "Well you're Angel's sister, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I think you know what's going on" Lily said.

I had no idea what the hell I was gonna say. The only thing that saved me was the fact that we were arriving at the house and there was a scene unfolding. Winston slammed the front door and went out to the Range Rover in a rushed manor. Then he started the engine, reversed out of the driveway and sped away from the house, not even looking at Lily and me on the way past. "What's up with dad?" Lily asked as we watched the Range Rover disappear out of sight.

I was curious too; wonder what got him in a bad mood. But I was glad to see that her mind was taken off me and Angel for once. Lily walked in front of me and opened the front door. "Mum it's me" Lily said as she walked in, leaving me to close the door behind her. "Me too Mrs S" I said as I was wiping my shoes on the mat. Eve came walking out of the kitchen to greet us. "Hey Honey" Eve said as she hugged Lily. "Hello sweetie" Eve said as she hugged me. When Eve withdrew from the hug, I saw that her eyes were a little red. Not bloodshot, but it looked like she was crying.

"Mrs S, you okay?" I asked. "Hmm. Oh, I'm fine honey thanks for asking. Now if you excuse me I have episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine I taped that I wanna catch up on" Eve said as she walked into the living room. "Mum sure is in a strange mood" Lily said. she then proceeded to head up the stairs. I had nowhere to be, so I decided to join Eve in the living room.

I walked into the living and sat on the sofa on the adjacent side to Eve. "You like Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" Eve asked. "Yeah I love it. Holt is just hilarious" I said. "Yeah, But Diaz is my favourite. She reminds me of myself when I was I my twenties" Eve said. "it's impossible to imagine you looking any younger. You look like you're still in your mid-twenties" I said. "Thanks sweetie" Eve said. "It's true though" I replied. "I wish Winston would say things like that every now and then" Eve said with a sigh.

"Is something up Mrs S?" I asked her. "Ehh, its nothing Sweetie" Eve said. "Are you sure? Sometimes talking about stuff makes it a lot easier. But if you don't wanna talk that's alright, ill respect your privacy" I said. Eve turned her head and faced me. "Sorry if I seemed intrusive or anything. It's just my nature if I think someone's upset to see if they're alright" I said. "It's Alright honey. I understand. You're a sweet kid, and that's why Kate loves you" Eve said. "So, since you have asked, you have to promise to keep this between us. My girls must not hear about this" Eve said. "You trust me that much?" I asked. "Yeah" Eve said.

I turned my body to face Eve to let her know that she had my undivided attention. "Well you see Humphrey, the issue at the moment is, and I'm having a little fight with Winston" Eve said. "Oh. That's why he seemed pissed off when he was driving down the road" I said. "Well Humphrey, Winston's been working a lot of late nights lately at the office and, its led to him coming home really late most nights" Eve said.

"And, since about, 3 months ago, Winston and I haven't any relations… if you know what I mean" Eve said. Oh my, does that mean she and Winston are… no, Eve won't tell me something like this would she? "I'm not sure if I follow Eve" I said. "Well Humphrey, Winston was 20 and I was 17 when we first met. I was a 'Good Girl' growing up, and Winston was my first 'one' (She inserted one in adverted commas with her fingers), and I have never had another man. And Winston doesn't seem to want to be close to me anymore" Eve said. "Well sometimes people just lose that rhythm" I said out of randomness. "I like sex Humphrey. I Enjoy sex, a lot. And it's been a long time since Winston has even kissed me, like romantically" Eve said.

Although the shock of what she told had barely sunk in, I did feel a little sympathy. "And this is when I feel jealous of Kate, you two are young, so much in love, and I know how passionate you two are together. Makes me mad to think" Eve said. I just stared back at Eve. I mean what the hell was I supposed to say to that. "Don't worry son it's not your fault. I just miss the intimacy Winston and I used to share, and I just don't think he notices". I was intrigued; "So what intrigued that fight. If you don't mind me asking" I asked. "I asked Winston if he wanted to go out for a dinner tomorrow night since I'm getting off work because I swapped shifts, and he was busy, I said he doesn't have time for me anymore, and he was like 'There was no need to snap at me like that' and I… maybe yelled" Eve said looking down.

"Ohh" I said. "Humphrey you don't understand what a girl can be like when she's pent up, BELIEVE me" Eve said. "Yeah I know, remember that night she was down here" I said. "Oh yeah, that was funny" Eve said giggling. "I'm not sure if this is good advice or not, but I think the best idea is just to sit down and have a nice calm chat with Winston" I said. "Does this mean I have to apologise for yelling?" Eve asked. "Yeah" I said. "Aww, I don't like to apologise" Eve said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Humphrey, sometimes all we need is someone to tell us something to get us to do it, and it gives us that little boost" Eve said. I smiled. "Thanks honey" Eve said. "It's no problem Eve" I said. "I wish Winston was like you" she said. I blushed and waved my hand down in a camp fashion. "Stop it" I said shyly. "I really do, you're sweet, kind funny, and such an incredibly handsome young man" Eve said. I looked at her, raised my eyebrow. "Eve, are you flirting with me?" I asked in a sarcastic manner. "Maybe I am…" Eve said as she licked her lips. Ok, that was a little odd. "Eve that's a little inappropriate" I said. "That's what makes this so good" Eve said with a wink.

"I'm gonna go up and talk to Lily for a bit Eve, ok?" I said. "Aww, but I thought we were having a little fun" Eve said. "I just wanna chat to Lily about something" I said getting up. "Ok sweetie" Eve said as she turned her attention back to the TV. It was in the middle of a commercial break and an advert for Ford was on. I walked out of the living room and into the hall. That was odd. I'm not sure if she was just joking, or if she was defiantly coming on to me.

Ok, now that I have time I might as well ask Lily to see if Angel has told her anything. I walked up the stairs, which were recently carpeted, thanks to the incident that led to Kate falling, and went up to Lily's bedroom. her door was closed. I didn't want to be rude so I knocked on it. "Who is it?" Lily asked. "It's the pizza guy" I said. Lily opened the door and saw me standing there. "Wait a minute; you're not the pizza guy" Lily said. "Well you ordered a 12 incher, I must have taken the wrong meaning" I said. Lily lightly punched me on the arm. "I hate you" Lily chuckled as she walked back and lay on her bed.

"So what's up?" she asked as she was looking through her phone. "I want to talk about Angel" I said. "Good because I need to talk to you about her too" Lily said as she set her phone aside. Oh wow, she defiantly is serious if she's putting the phone aside. That's the first time I've ever seen her do that. "So what has she told you?" I asked sitting down on the bed beside her. "Nothing" Lily said.

I chuckled back at her, "Yeah sure". She had a stern look in her eyes. "I'm serious, she hasn't spoken a word to me all day" Lily said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, she just said she was in a bad mood" Lily said. "Oh, so she didn't tell you" I said. "No, she didn't. She was in a really depressed mood. she was down, she wouldn't even eat her lunch" Lily said. I felt like someone was forcing my shoulders down the crush them. "Every time I asked her what was wrong she would just go 'I'm fine'. Humphrey what happened at home, she's clearly not right today" Lily said.

Aw man, if I didn't feel bad before about this, I sure feel bad about it now. "Well, I can't tell you explicitly what happened, but basically we had a falling out, and I felt bad about the things that I said so I went up to her room to apologise, and she straight up attacked me, pushed me out of the room and screamed at me" I said. "Oh man, she must have been really pissed" Lily said. "Yeah, she was really angry" I said.

"Anything happen this morning?" Lily asked. "Well I walked out of the house as soon as I can. I didn't want to even look at her, I was just so upset at the way she treated me and I was worried in case I would snap" I said. "Well I still think you need to talk to her" Lily said. "Well I would call her, but my phones down to 15% and I don't want to use it all" I said. my phone never has any battery anymore. "Here use my phone" Lily said as she handed me her phone. "I'll give you a few minutes" Lily said as she got up and out of her room. "Thanks Lils" I said as she closed the door behind herself.

I opened her contacts and Angel was at the top of her contact list, in fact she was the only person in the 'A' section of her contacts. I pressed call and pressed the phone against my face. It was ringing; here goes nothing. "Lily, I told you I don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry" she said as soon as she picked up the phone. "That's a nice greeting isn't it? good thing this isn't the 'Phrase that pays'" I said. "Humphrey?" Angel said. "Yeah it's me. how was school, I didn't get to see you" I asked. "Well you did leave right away this morning" she said. "Well I was upset and I didn't want to see you, because I was worried I would snap at you" I said.

"Well I get that I was kinda shitty last night for what I did" Angel said. "Hey I was the one who was bad not you. I turned away my sister when she needed me" I said. "Humphrey believe me it was not your fault. I was super horny, and I was bored with porn, and I was remembering the amazing 'times' that we used to have. And I wanted it, so badly" Angel said. "Yeah those were good times weren't they?" I asked. "And I just wanted to feel like those amazing days again, you're lucky you have someone there to take your urges out on" Angel said. "Well I wish I can honestly help Angel, I wish I could help you" I said. "It's alright Humphrey. I just hope you can forgive me for acting out in such a way" Angel said.

"Of course I do" I said. "Oh my god, thank you so much. I'm just so glad to have my big brother back" Angel said, I could hear the relief in her voice. "And I'm glad to have my sister back" I said. "So when you gonna come home. I taped Nine-Nine and I thought after homework we can cuddle and watch it on the sofa, like the good old days" Angel said. "I would, but I'm kind of pissed off with Matthew and I think Kate wants it" I said. "Oh look at you Mr Richards, going out with a beautiful and getting laid. If I was a guy I would be so jealous" Angel said. "So I'll see you at some point today, hopefully if it doesn't get too hot" I said. "Alright Humphrey. Thank you for calling, I don't I could have done it. I love you big brother" Angel said. "Love you too Angel. See you soon" I said before we hanged up on both sides.

I got up from the bed to go to find Lily. I walked out of the room into the hall to be greeted by Eve, with her top off. Just a bra in jeans. "OH my god Eve I'm sorry I wasn't expecting this" I said apologetically. "Oh this is an accident isn't it" Eve said with a wink. Ok… odd. "Have you seen Lily?" I asked. "She just went into the bathroom, I was going to shower before I she cut me off" Eve said as she walked past me. "I'll be out in a second Humphrey" Lily said through the door.

I rested my back against the wall and since I had the opportunity, I decided to have a little peek through Lily's phone. I'm not gonna go through her messages or her Facebook, that's a little uncool. I opened her album application, and I was surprised to see that there was a pass lock on it. Wonder what's on there. Let's see, let's type in her birthday. I typed it in, Oh I got in. That was easy.

I flicked through some photos; she had them on a random selection, the equivalent of shuffle like you get on iPods. I saw a few selfies oh her and Angel, a few pics of her pouting, shoes she wanted, and a picture of food. Probably took it for Instagram. Then I flicked my finger to the left to the next picture, and then… oh my…

It was a picture of her and Angel, with their tops off and their breasts out. "What?!" I said shock. I flicked over and there was another picture, both girls with breasts out, but this time they were facing each other and their breasts were placed together, next photo, Lily and Angel had their pussy's out, they were facing the bathroom mirror, another flick to the next picture, both of them on the bed, legs over each other's showing their pussy's again, and in the next picture, Lily was on the bed with her legs behind her and her body's holes.

Lily opened the bathroom door. "What's up with you?" Lily asked. "Can you explain these pictures?" I asked. "Humphrey it's not what it looks like" Lily said. "Explain it then" I said. "Basically Angel and I get really bored, and we just like to do this out of randomness. We just do it for fun" Lily said. "Are you two having sex?" I asked. "No, Angel and I are not having sex in any way. The most we have ever done is having our tits touch" Lily said. "So, this is just for fun" I asked. "Yeah, all we do is just have a little fun and showcase our hot bodies, we have no sexual intentions" Lily said.

"I won't tell anyone, as long as you delete these pictures" I said. "Why?" she asked. "If you get hacked, or if someone who isn't a friend sees these, they will be taken the wrong way. I am asking you nicely to do so, or I will tell your mother about these. It's inappropriate" I said. "fine ill delete them" Lily said taking the phone off me. I watched her select, a large amount of pictures. "What do all these pictures entail" I asked. "Well they are all the same, just me and her in our tits; there are literally only four pictures of our lady caves. The rest are just our tits and in our underwear" Lily said. she then clicked the delete button. "There they are now all deleted" lily said. "Although you have to admit, we did look kinda hot" Lily said. "Well I can't believe I am saying this about my sister and my girlfriend's sister, but yeah you two looked good" I admitted. "Well they're deleted now, so no one will ever see them again" Lily said.

"So, nothing ever happened sexually with you two?" I asked. "No" Lily said. "Then why were two… doing that" I asked. "Well, Angel and I are comfortable with each other, and we like to admire our bodies. Do you not have a friend you're super comfortable with?" Lily asked. "Yeah I'm comfortable with all of them, but I don't wanna take shirtless pictures with Hutch" I said. Lily just burst into laughter. "I'm not gonna lie, that would be insanely hot. I mean Hutch looks like Terry Crews and you have a nice body, the scars would make you kinda hot too"

_(Speaking of Hutch, Hutch's POV)_

_-Back at school earlier at that day- _

"Are you gonna stare at her ass all day?" I asked to get Humphreys attention. "Sorry was just a little distracted there" Humphrey said shaking that adorable little head of his. "If you want I can walk in front and you can look at mine if you like?" I offered. I wish Humphrey liked me as much as he liked Kate. "Incredibly tempting I have to admit. But I'll pass on it this time" Humphrey said with a chuckle. Humphrey doesn't know this but when he plays with me likes that, it really makes me feel things. "Aww I was hoping you'd say yeah. I wanted to show off the new sassy walk I've been working on" I said.

"You are not one bit wise" Humphrey said. "Yeah now that I can agree on" I replied while laughing. "So you walking home?" Humphrey asked me. "Nope, sorry man. I'm for the gym" I said. This will be my first day back at the gym since I was outed at that party. "A real gym or a Pokémon gym?" Humphrey asked me. "A real gym" I replied folding back my sleeves and tensing my muscles. I'm not gonna lie, I think Humphrey's muscles would be just as good as mine, hes good a nice body too. "This will be your first day back at the gym wouldn't it?" he asked me. "Yeah, since the incident at the party" I replied.

"Nervous?" he asked. "A little, but as you said; I have nothing to worry about" I said. I told Humphrey that sometimes I feel nervous about things, this was actually a few years ago when i was worried about the way some people were treating me, and ever since he told me that I always think about that rather vague advice, and it gets me through things.. "I said that?" he asked me. "Yeah" I replied. "And besides, you said I'm so strong I could take them all on" I said.

"Dude, all the guys who go to our school gym are like three or four years older" Humphrey said. he was joking, but I can tell there was a slight concern in his voice. "Still, none of them have an 8 pack" I said touching my stomach through my shirt. "You never know some guys at the gym might like that" he said. yeah maybe some of them do like it secretly, but it's not their opinion I care about. There's only one guys opinion I care about. "Nah, I don't like the guys at the gym. Way too into themselves. Anyway I've gotta run" I said turning away and making a break for the gym.

Once I got to the gym I got into my gym kit, for the first time in weeks and walked into that huge room. In the room the guys I was refereeing to with Humphrey, were over at the rowing machines. One of the guys made eye contact with me. Ok, just go to a machine quickly before he tells his buddies and they all start looking at me. I quickly walked over to the treadmill and started doing a twenty minutes run.

It didn't look there was going to be any problem, five minutes into my run and there was nothing from them. Then a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Barry. Barry was the biggest of all the guys there, although I was probably bigger. I had an eight pack remember. "Hey man how you been?" he asked. "Not doing too bad man. How are you?" I asked. "Ahh can't complain" he said.

"Listen you haven't been in the gym since you were outed as gay" Barry said. "Well…" I said, I had no idea what to say to that. "I understand that you could have been maybe a little nervous to come in here to the gym. I know we might be badass and all, but we aren't bad people. We have no problem with gay people and we have no issue with you. You are a good guy, and you shouldn't be scared off us; especially considering the shape of you. I mean you're like the terminator of this school man" he said. I have to admit that made me smile. "So don't worry man. You're a good guy and your sexual orientation doesn't change anything about you" Barry said.

"Well thank you man. It means a lot to hear that" I said. "See you around slick" Barry said as he tapped my shoulder and even did a wink. I'm not sure if that was banter or not but I don't care. It was nice of Barry to come over to me and to reassure me like that.

An hour later after doing all my exercises I got dressed back into my normal clothes. Once I got out of the school building I got out my phone and checked to see if I've got any messages. Just a text from mum. 'Pizza tonight?' her text was. 'YES PLEASE' I replied. As I was walking back to my house I decided to give Humphrey a call. Since he did show concern about me heading into the gym.

I went into the contacts and looked for Humphrey's name. Humphrey's contact picture I set on my phone was the day we were at the carnival and I won a huge teddy with a heart on it. But I gave it to him, because he wanted to win it for his sister. Apparently she loved it when Humphrey brought it home. I like doing nice things for him. Hes a good guy and he deserves it. anyway I better call him. After the phone rang a few times he answered.

"Hello" Humphrey said as he answered the phone. "Hey man I'm just out of the gym" I said. "Oh, so how did it go. Did you show those guys whose boss?" Humphrey asked. "Well I walked in, did my thing, and one of the guys came over to me" I said. "Oh what happened?" Humphrey asked me. "Well he came over and said I shouldn't be nervous to going to the gym and that they don't care about my sexuality" I said. "So you struck out you?" Humphrey asked. "Well my mind is still hung up on you so I can't move on" I said, in a joking manner. Although only if he knew. "Come on man. Move on, I'm off the market" Humphrey said. "When can you come back?" I asked sarcastically. "Dude I have to go, my phones about to die" Humphrey said. "Ok man, talk later bye" I said before I hung up. Kate is so lucky, I'd trade places any day.

_Humphreys POV_

"Hutch had a good result at the gym, so at least he didn't get harassed, which is a good result" I said. "Yeah, I can only imagine how nervous he could be" Lily said. At that moment Eve knocked on Lily's bedroom door. she was wearing nothing but a towel that did expose a lot of cleavage. "Humphrey, Kate called me on my phone. She says she can't reach you" Eve said. I got up and got the phone off her. "I'm away to the shower, just leave my phone in my room when you are done" Eve said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey baby" Kate said as soon as I rested Eves phone against. "Hey gorgeous, how was practice?" I asked her. "Well it was all good, although I am seriously horny right now" Kate said. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you as soon as I get home. I'm thirsty" Kate said. "What's with you, you are super horny" I said. "Yeah, I just need it Humphrey. it's your fault I love you so much" Kate said. "I love you too sweetie" I said. "I'll see you soon lover. Bye" Kate said. "See ya later baby. Bye" I said as she and I hung up the phones.

"Kate coming home soon?" Lily asked. "Yeah, and she is in the mood" I said. "Yeah I can tell. I was right here for that entire fucking conversation" Lily said. My eyes went wide. "Shit" I said. Lily just giggled. I got up and walked into Kate's parent's bedroom. I walked in and left Eve's phone on the night stand. On her bed, there was nothing but underwear and nighties. Kinda weird she would leave them on the bed.

I went back into to Lily's room to talk to her for a while. I can't wait for Kate to get home ;)

**A/N: So guys, what did you think. For the first time ever I added a new POV, so what was your opinion on it. Let me know. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace Out :)**


	81. Kate House 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it been a long while. But my life has taken a drastic turn. One of my best friends from FF (as far as I know) has passed away. And to top that, I've started college. So, yeah, so much has happened in such a short time. I just need time to handle it. So if you guys are still reading, thank you so much for supporting me. I love all of you and I hope you continue the amazing support like you always do. **

"**The waiting paid off! You truly have a knack for imagination, Kelly! You always surprise me! You really are one of the best authors on Fanfiction" – Emerson Stout **

"**Finally a damn update! Lol XD. Ahh man i can't wait what will those lovebirds do after Kate come home. I am having a feeling she'll do something rather naughty lol"- HumphreyRascalov1992**

"**Good to know you're back buddy :))" – NoRoleModelz98 **

_Kate's POV_

The cheerleading squad practice was a success. The teacher said that we have gotten really good. Suppose we did really well, and we need to be really good. Our school has the semi-final state school football championship. If we win, we qualify for the national school football championship. I hope we win, that means another game that I get to cheer lead at. I know some girls would rather lick out a badger than cheer lead, but honestly I love it.

"Great work there Kate" Joanne said as she and I somehow were beside each other in the changing room. I didn't want to seem like a bitch and be rude to her, even though she did try to get with Humphrey. "Thanks Joanne" I said. I didn't like Joanne for two reasons. First was because she tried to get with my man, and secondly she always, somehow tries to bring her big boobies into the conversation. Yeah they're big we get it; guess what, no one cares. "Well done to you guys especially" Joanne said as she gripped her boobies as soon as she took her shirt off. If this was a TV show I would look at the camera, tilt my head to Joanne and say 'See what I mean'

"Hey so where was your man this time?" Joanne asked. "You talking to me?" I asked. "Well yeah. I mean I'm not talking to these bad boys" Joanne said pointing at her tits. Keep the aggression away, calm Kate, and calm down. "Well he went on over to my house, I'll be meeting him there" I said. "Oh a little date?" Joanne asked. "Yeah I suppose you can say that" I said softly. "Why didn't he watch us this time?" she asked.

"Well he said after the last time he felt like he was violating us, and he wanted to give us some privacy" I said. "Aww isn't he sweet" Joanne said as she striped down and put her jeans and normal t shirt on. "Yeah he is" I said as I put my jeans on. "Although he should have watched anyway, he could have a proper look" I heard Joanne muffle under her breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked. "Nothing" Joanne said. "No I want to hear what you said, otherwise I wouldn't have asked" I said.

"Well, no offence sweetie, but you aren't the best looking girl here, and Humphrey could have saw with his own eyes what he was missing out on" Joanne said as she rubbed her hands up and down her side. "You can be serious right?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Joanne asked. "You think Humphrey and I are together _Just _because of my looks. Uh no, Humphrey and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I love him and he loves me" I said. "Aw great that lovey dovey bull crap" Joanne said snickering to herself. She looked around expecting others to laugh with her, but everyone was long gone.

"I mean Kate no offence, but you aren't the prettiest girl here" Joanne said. "I know I'm not Joanne, but Humphrey doesn't care. He loves and wants me because of who I am not because of what I look like" I said. "But, Kate how can any guy resist these?" Joanne said gesturing to her tits. "Joanne, apart form your boobs, you have absolutely nothing to make you desirable. You have the personality of a door, and your legs are as open as much as a door too" I snapped. "Wow no need to get personal Kate" Joanne said. "Says you, calling me not pretty and not shutting up about how I haven't got nowhere near as good a body as you saying my boyfriend can do better than me, fucking hypocrite" I said as I grabbed my school bag and kit bag and stormed out of there.

God She really knows how to grind my gears. Once I got outside the school premises I brought out my phone and once I saw Humphrey on my wallpaper, I relaxed a bit. His eyes are so soothing to even look at. I decided to give him a call and see how he was. I pressed on Humphrey's beautiful face and let the phone call him. It rung a few times and then it stopped. He's probably on the phone to someone, I'll call mum just to be sure.

The phone rang for a while and then she answered. "Hey Kate, you alright?" mum asked. "Yeah mum I'm good. I just wanted to check see if Humphrey was there" I said. "Yeah he is, although I think he might be on the phone, wanna talk to him?" mum said. "That would be great mum thank you" I said. A few seconds later I heard "Humphrey, Kate called me on my phone. She says she can't reach you" I heard my mum say.

"Hey baby" I said once I heard the buzzing sound so away, indicating a new person had the phone to their ear. "Hey gorgeous, how was practice?" Humphrey replied. "Well it was all good, although I am seriously horny right now" I said. I didn't want to tell Humphrey about what happened, I didn't want him to be upset or anything. And plus, I really was horny/ "Oh really?" he asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you as soon as I get home. I'm thirsty" I said. I love the way I feel when I get dirty with Humphrey, feels awesome. "What's with you, you are super horny" he asked. "Yeah, I just need it Humphrey. It's your fault I love you so much" I said. "I love you too sweetie" I said. "I'll see you soon lover. Bye" I said. Reason for this; I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't want Joanne or Humphrey hearing each other. "See ya later baby. Bye" I said as he and I hung up the phone.

"Listen Kate I'm sorry for the way I was acting in there" Joanne said. "Thanks for apologizing Joanne" I said. "Well I gotta go, I have to get home" I said as I walked away. "Really bitch you not gonna say sorry to me?" Joanne asked me. I stopped and turned around in the stop and faced the thing that made that horrible comment. Joanne stood there and had her hands on her hips.

"Well I have nothing to apologise for. You're the one who attacked me in there for telling me that my boyfriend 'could do better' and see what 'Your boyfriend should see what he is missing" and all that crap" I said. "Yeah, and I apologised because you can't handle that part of the truth" she said. "Well I'm not apologizing because what I said was the truth, and it is quite clear that you can't handle it" I said

"I do not have my legs open like a door, to quote you" Joanne said. "Really, you think it's not true?" I asked. She seriously couldn't believe that she's innocent right? "Of course it's not" Joanne said. "Well, answer me this Joanne, how many guys have you been with since January of this year" I asked. "That's not relevant" she almost immediately replied, like she was planning on it for ages. "Answer the question and stop avoiding it" I stated.

She sighed and said "Around 10", and the tone of her voice was indicating that she thought it was no big deal. "The key word being 'around'. The real number is a lot higher, you just haven't got the math skills to count past 10" I said. "Kate there's nothing wrong with a girl liking sex" Joanne replied. "You see, if a girl has a lot of sex with one guy, two guys even, that means she likes sex. When a girl can remember having sex with ten guys at a minimum, is something different. I think it's time you learn that difference" I said as I walked away.

"Fuck You!" Joanne shouted as I heard her storm off. God I hate her, but I honestly think I handled myself really well there today. After my last comment to her, if I had a mic, I would seriously drop it. At least now I can go home, see my amazing boyfriend, and possibly have amazing sex. I used the word possibly because, one; I'm not sure how that bitch Joanne affected my mood, and two; I'm not sure about the circumstances in my house if Humphrey and I can have the amazing sex I had planned.

Maybe I was a little bit too hard on her. No Kate, don't think like that! That's my soft side trying to get my hard side to back off. I was not in the wrong, Joanne has had this coming for a long time, the way she's been acting, and now I have found out that she has indirectly affected Allie and Harry's relationship, possibly to breaking point. The nerve she had, to say that I had to apologise. All I did was state what everyone already knows. I need to stop getting myself so worked up, her opinion does not matter to me in anyway. I want to go home, make out with my boyfriend possibly have the best sex of my life

I soon arrived at my door, got out my keys and went inside. It was still quite bright, it was around 5pm, although you would have thought it was much earlier. "Hey sweetie" my mum said as she came down the stairs, wearing a bathrobe. "Hi mum, what's up?" I said. "Oh nothing, just outa the shower. And I felt good. At least there was still a little bit of shampoo after Lily's escapade" mum said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez mum when did you become so savage" I said. "I don't know. I feel kind of weird today" mum said as she walked into the living.

"Is Hummy here?" I asked. "Yeah he is upstairs in your sisters room?" mum said. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall until I reached lily's room. Humphrey and lily were just sitting on the bed talking, from what I can hear, movies or something. "Lily, I will only ever explain this one more time, Mummies and Zombies are not the same thing" Humphrey said. Oh my not this again. Ever since she saw that episode of the Big Bang Theory, she will not let that go. "They are, look at it this way, they were both living people, they are both dead and they walk around scaring people, and kill people" Lily said as she tried to argue her case.

"Knock knock" I said as I appeared in her doorway. "Oh hello sexy" Humphrey said as he turned to look at me in Lily's doorway. "Humphrey I'm over here" Lily said. "Nope, I definatly wasn't talking to you" Humphrey said. Lily's mouth opened really wide, like she was giving a blowjob to a well hung ghost. "Don't be mean" Lily said as she gave Humphrey a slap on the arm. "I was only kidding" Humphrey said as he rubbed Lily's hair. Lily jumped on top of him and wrestled with him playfully, "Hell no sucker, don't disrespect me like that" Lily said as she had Humphrey pinned down. I couldn't help but laugh. Humphrey then used his strength to push my sister up, and playfully throw her on the bed. It was his turn to pin her down, but unlike Lily, Humphrey sat on her stomach. Lily was laughing uncontrollably. "I am the Champion" Humphrey said waving his arms in the air.

I threw my bags down onto the floor, and took advantage of the way Humphrey positioned while his arms where in the air, I grabbed from under his arms and threw him back onto the bed, off Lily. And the second she was free, she got up and there we were, sitting on Humphrey holding him down. Not even Humphrey's considerable strength could save him now. "One! Two! Three!" I said as I slammed my right hand on the bed. "I think you'll find we are the champions" I said looking down at him. Humphrey laughed and said, "I'll think you'll find I'm the real winner" Humphrey said. "How?" I asked. "Look at me, two nice looking girls sitting on me, every man's dream when you think about it" Humphrey said.

"Oh you like it when we sit on you huh" I said teasingly. "Possibly" Humphrey replied. "Well you two have my number if you want something to happen" Lily said. "Well that's good to know" I said. At that moment, mum decided to pop upstairs and into Lily's room. "Hey you three what's going on here?" she asked. "We just took down Humphrey" Lily said. "If there is any fun going on in here, I need to get involved" mum said. Ok this is odd.

"So what's up mum?" I asked as Lily and I got off Humphrey. "Well I'm gonna get on some proper clothes and head over to Velma's to talk for a while. So I'm just letting you three know that I'll be going shortly" mum said. "That's ok mum, we are all ok to be on our own" I said. "I know, I heard the fun from downstairs" mum said as she chuckled as she walked out of the room. "Well I think it's time I change" I said getting up. "Mind if I come?" Humphrey asked. "Oh just go, if you wanna go fuck I don't care" Lily said as she opened up her phone. Humphrey and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. As we were laughing we walked out of Lily's room.

When I got to my room I threw my bag aside on the ground and threw myself on the bed, face first. This was the first moment of rest I have had since eight o'clock this morning. "Oh this has been a long day" I said. I then felt a tap on my forehead. I lifted my forehead up to see Humphreys face right in front of me. "Hi" he said in a cute voice. I moved my face up and connected my lips to his, just for a split second. "There's a reason I love you so much" I said. Humphrey got on the bed on his knees. "What's the reason?" he asked. "Because you're so sweet. And…" I looked down and saw that his crotch was in my face. "… so lovable" I said as I stuck my head into his crotch. I thought it was a super dirty thing of me to do. But my mind set changed when I heard Humphrey.

"Ow" was the noise he made. I realised I must have pushed my head in too hard into him. "Oh hummy I'm sorry" I said as I got up. Humphrey lay down on my bed. "I actually didn't mean to put my crotch in your face for you to blow me or anything" Humphrey said. "Sorry, it's just when I saw it I just wanted to gobble it" I said with a giggle. "Well I'll let you shortly once I feel better" Humphrey said. I giggled and I left my head on his chest.

"So what's up?" Humphrey asked. "I love you" I said as I snuggled into him. "I love you too. But I was actually wondering what's up, did anything happen at practice?" Humphrey asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Kate I can read you like a book, I can tell with something is up. Plus you said you wanted to rip my clothes off the second you saw me, and I've noticed a change in your mood" Humphrey said.

"Ok well, it's not important, but Joanne was annoying me" I said. "What did she say?" he asked. "Oh she just tried to get under my skin. And I hate her because she has, it's even worse considering what she said is completely false" I said. "Well if it's completely false then you have nothing to worry about babe" Humphrey said as he gently stroked my hair. "It's not that, I was so annoyed with her; I snapped back. And now I feel guilty" I said. "Sweetie that's just your conscience. You see unlike her you have one" Humphrey said. "I guess you're right" I said. "That's why I love you, you're sweet and lovable and have a heart of gold" Humphrey said as one of his hands cupped one of my breasts. "Was that meant to symbolise my heart or are you just grabbing my boob" I said chuckling. "Bit of both if I am honest" Humphrey said.

Our little moment was interrupted when the door to my room was opened. In an instant Humphrey moved his hand of my boob and it was a good thing too, because it was my mum. "Hey, just letting you two know that I'll be heading out now" mum said as she poked her head through the doorway. "That's alright mum" I said. "So in case you two want to do some dirty dicking" mum said as she chuckled. "Mum!" I said as Humphrey was laughing. "See ya soon kids" mum said. Good she's gone now. "Oh and one other thing Kate" mum said. Talk about premature celebrations. "Yes mother" I said. "Please for the love of god take a shower, I can smell the sweat off you" mum said before she walked away.

I felt my cheeks burn as hot as the sun. "Do I really smell?" I asked Humphrey. "Yeah, but this might be weird but I kind of like it" Humphrey said. "Well that's nice. But I like being nice and fresh" I said as I got up. Then I had a real nice idea. At least I think it was, it could just be my vagina talking. "Hey Hummy, wanna join me" I said turning around to look at him. "Why on earth would I say no to that?" Humphrey rhetorically asked.

Humphrey and I both stripped down to our underwear. "Oh wow, I love the purple underwear" Humphrey said. "Oh well good, but I'm more impressed with that little tent you have down there" as I said as I looked down and saw the rod in Humphreys boxers. "Well lets go to the bathroom and we can all get along huh?" Humphrey asked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, and in that time Humphrey stripped off his boxers and hoped in the shower, turned it on and tried to get it to the prefect temperature. I glanced at Humphrey's rock hard cock, and I bit my bottom lips and I felt my slightly moist pussy, drip even more. "You gonna join me baby?" Humphrey asked me. "Wanna sword fight?" I asked him jokingly. "Kate do you even know what that is?" Humphrey asked as he was holding his dick, jerking it, really slowly.

"As far as I know, two guys boners hit each other and whoever cums first is the loser" I said as my bra was unhooked. I flung it over the tub. "That, and another definition" Humphrey said. "What's that?" I asked as I removed my panties. "Two guys piss in the same toilet" he said with a chuckle. "Wow, see you men, loving your dicks so much. You need to find new toys" I said as I tossed my panties over the tub with my bra. "Well right now, I want to play with you" Humphrey said. "I'd like to play with that over used toy too" I said as I hoped in the shower.

"I love you Kate" Humphrey added. "I love you too Hummy" I said as I wrapped my hands around him. I then slowly pumped his snake as I wrapped my hand around it. I love how it feels. "Don't waste time do ya baby" Humphrey said. "Nope I'm excited and from what I can feel you're excited too" I said. "Damn right I'm excited" Humphrey said. I laughed at him and I took no time in dropping to my knees. I was stroking up and down his nice, good looking cock.

"See something you like?" he teased me. "Oh yeah, I like it very much" I replied still stroking his nice big rod. "Well if you really like it, you should give him a kiss" Humphrey said. I kiss the tip of Humphrey's dick and giggled. Then without any indication, I opened wide and took the full thing in my mouth. Humphrey moaned and threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, he rested one of his hands on my head.

I continued to move my mouth slowly up and down and then go as far down as I can. "Oh Kate that's amazing" Humphrey moaned. I loved hearing Humphrey moan my name, knowing I was controlling his pleasure just gave me a huge pleasurable chill. I stopped blowing him for a minute to take a breath but I continued to use my hands to jerk my boyfriend's cock.

"You're amazing babe, I love you and your soft hands" Humphrey said as the hand that was on my head went to the side of my face. "I love you and your amazing dick" I said as I kissed the tip of cock. "I love that beautiful pussy you have too" Humphrey said. "How about your cock and my pussy meet again?" I asked. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Humphrey screamed excitedly.

"You are so cute baby" I said as I got up off my knees and give Humphrey a quick kiss. I turned around and rested my hands against the shower wall and presented myself to Humphrey, he now had full access. Humphrey grabbed my ass cheeks and rested his cock between my legs, rubbing it along the entrance of my pussy. He just loves teasing me. I bit my lower lip and I let out a small moan, as I waited for him to push in.

"Tell me what you want babe" Humphrey whispered in my ear. "Do me baby, I want to feel you inside of me!" I exclaimed. "Keep it down babe" Humphrey chuckled. "Sorry. I just want it so much" I said up to him. I love looking around to see him standing behind me. Just waiting for him to stick it in now. Oh my god if I have to wait any longer my pussys gonna flood the place.

Humphrey pushed his cock slowly into my dripping entrance and gently as he was rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Oh yeah" I moaned in voluntarily. I adjusted my hands a little to try and make myself more comfortable for the pounding that was about to come. Humphrey bean to thrust slowly into my body. I felt his soft lips kiss my lips. "You feel so good" he whispered as he brought his hands down to grip my hips.

"Oh Humphrey I love feeling you inside of me" I moaned as I pushed myself into Humphrey, even feeling his pubes tickle me. Humphrey lowered his belly onto my back and he began to thrust a little harder, giving my butt a little smack in the process. "Oh yeah" I moaned as I looked down to the shower, seeing his legs behind mine. "Keep going" I begged. Humphrey moved his right hand up to my right boob. "Faster!" I exclaimed. I wanted more!

As Humphrey pumped faster into me, he brought his hand from my boob down to my invaded pussy. "Oh Humphrey that feels so good!" I moaned. Humphrey added to my pleasure by rubbing his index finger on my clit. "OHHH MY!" I moaned loudly. God I sounded like such a bitch in heat. I didn't give a fuck, this was too good.

"Oh Humphrey I'm so close" I moaned as I felt a pressure build up in my pussy. "Cum for me baby" Humphrey whispered in my ear. "OHHHHHHHHHH!" I moan loudly as my pussy tightened and I let out a huge orgasm. Humphrey gasped as my pussy tightened around his nice manhood, I was no cradling it inside me. "Humphrey, cum in me, let it all out. Paint my insides, mark your territory" I said aggressively.

Humphrey moaned loudly as big spurts of cum filled my invaded pussy. The warm feeling of his cum inside caused me to moan. "Oh I'm filling you so much baby" Humphrey said as he leaned down and kissed my neck. "Yeah you completely filled me up. Now it's time to clean up this mess" I said which made Humphrey and I both giggle. Humphrey removed his cock from me, which made me whimper involuntarily, as well as that all of the liquids spilled out and onto the shower floor. "Oh my" I said. "Good thing we did this in the shower" Humphrey said.

We then used the shower what it was originally for, washing. But not only that I also got to clean up Humphrey. "I'm a horny little slut aren't i?" I asked. "Damn right. And I love it" Humphrey said as he pulled me into a long, sensual, passionate kiss

_Lily's POV_

Mum had just left the house, and since Humphrey and Kate are keeping each other company, for lack of a better phrase, I guess I better give Angel a call. I picked up my phone and dialled Angel's number. After a few rings Angel answered. "Hello" Angel answered, sounding happy. "Hey Angel, what's got you all happy?" I asked, even though I knew why. "Humphrey and I have made up" Angel said on the phone. I don't think I have ever heard her sound so happy in my life.

"Listen Lily, I have to apologise for the way I behaved today. I was just hurt and I didn't want to really talk to anybody just in case I broke down in tears" Angel explained. "Oh that's alright Angel, no harm done. At least now I know why you were upset, that was what was annoying me the most out of all of this" I said. "So what's up? Angel asked me. It was clear that's she wanted a topic change, she just wanted to move on to something else.

"Well I just wanted to tell you one thing" I said. "What is it?" Angel asked in a curious tone. "You need to delete the pictures you have of us, you know the ones of us playing and comparing" Lily said. "Why?" Angel asked. "Because Humphrey saw my photo album and he saw us" I said. "Oh my. Ah well, better him catching you than one of your parents" Angel said. "Yeah true, but girl you need to delete those pictures just in case" I said. "I will delete them after the call" Angel said. Before I could say thank you to her, I heard something

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I heard Humphrey yelled in the room beside me. "Was that my brother?" Angel asked over the phone. "Yeah. Sounds like he's getting fucked really" I said. I'm not gonna lie, I thought Humphreys eagerness for, whatever was going on in there, was making feel good. Kinda reminded me of a porn video one time I was watching. "Do me baby, I want to feel you inside of me!" I heard my sister respond. "Wow, they are really horny. Where are they?" Angel asked. "They are fucking in the shower. Great, right next to me" I said. "I wish was in there" Angel complained.

"Oh yeah" I heard my sister moan. I have to admit, hearing them fuck was kinda hot. It was making me kind of hot. "Listen Angel I'll call you after, once it quieter" I said. "Alright Lily, talk to you after" Angel said before hanging up. Good, now I can have a listen.

"Oh Humphrey I love feeling you inside of me" I heard my sister moan. I couldn't help myself. I reached down to my jeans, unbuttoned them and I put my hand straight onto my pussy. I let out a big sigh as my hand touched my woman hood. I then heard a slapping sound, it was clearly the sound of Humphrey slapping my sister's butt. Hearing real life sex noises, is a lot hotter than porn.

I inserted my index finger into my womanhood. "Fuck yeah" I moaned super quietly. "Oh yeah" I heard from my sister in the shower. Huh look at that, our moans are in sync. All I heard from now was grunts. I continued to rub myself. "Keep going" I heard Kate request Humphrey. "Yeah fuck her good" I sighed. I quickened the movements of my fingers. I don't understand how a guy's penis can feel better than my fingers.

"Faster" Kate exclaimed. I followed Kate's request, just like Humphrey did. "Oh god" I sighed. "OHHH MY" I heard Kate scream. I jumped when I heard that but I also went into light speed in regards of my fingers. "I think Humphrey's dick must be really good, Kate wouldn't scream like that if she burned her hand. Since it has been a while since I last pleasured myself, I came rather quickly. "Fuuuucccck" I screamed into a pillow, I didn't want them hearing me. I haven't felt that good in a while. "Thanks you two" I said as I tapped the wall behind me

_Humphreys POV_

(Time skip to 7pm)

After our escapade in the shower, Kate and I retreated to her room. We didn't fuck again by the way if that's what you're thinking. Although Kate wanted a lot more fucking after about an hour's rest. But I was completely spent, I was going to need a little while to refill. Well Kate was that tired, she was drifting in and out of sleep. "Kate I'm gonna head back home, I need to see Matthew" I said. "I thought you two were mad at each other" Kate said as she twisted in her bed. She looked unbelievably cute when she did that.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be the bigger man and make the first move" I said as I got out of bed. Unlike Kate, I put on my clothes after the shower. Kate put back on that incredibly sexy purple underwear. "Well that's good of you Humphrey. I'm really proud of you" she said. "Thank you baby" I said as I checked my pockets, looked at my shoes to make sure they were on properly. "Hey don't I get a kiss before you go" Kate asked.

"Of course my lovely" I said politely. I walked over, and leaned over the bed to make our lips make contact. "I love your yummy lips" I said. "Such a babe you are" Kate said as she fondled my hair. "Wanna kiss my other lips goodbye?" Kate asked. Without replying, I moved my head down, kissing her belly a little, then pulling down her erotically enticing purple panties to reveal her plump pussy. I gave its lips a long kiss.

"Umm what's that?" I said licking my lips. What was that taste? "Think it's a bit of cum" Kate said with a giggle. "Must be" I said. "Who's?" Kate asked with a slight blush on her face. "Has to be mine. Yours tastes much better than that" I admitted. "Aww you charmer" she said. "Right I gotta go. Bye baby" I said as I was walking out. "Bye lover boy" Kate said from her room just before I closed her door.

I walked to the direction of the stairs and I accidental bumped into Lily. "Opps sorry Lily" I apologised. "Oh it's alright Humphrey it's no problem" Lily said, sounding happy as a bird and had a smile on her face like she slept with a coat hanger in her mouth. "What's up with you? You seem in such a good mood all of a sudden" I observed. "What can I say. I'm in a good mood" Lily said as she went on to her room.

Once I got to the downstairs Eve walked back into the house. "Oh hi sweetie" Eve said as she took off her coat. "Hi Eve. You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I think sitting just talking with friends has honestly cheered me up a good bit" Eve said. "Well that's good. Kate's a little tired so she's sleeping. I think" I said with a chuckle. "Oh she's sleeping… I get it" Eve said with a wink. "Well I would love to chat a while, but I got to be heading home" I said.

"Oh well ill see ya later son. Come give me a hug" Eve said as she approached me and held me in a strong hug. As I hugged her back, she swayed gently side to side. I chuckled a slight bit, but it was enough for Eve to notice. "What's funny?" Eve asked with a pleasant smile on her face. "Nothing. It's just when mum used to hug me, she used to sway side to side all the time. And, I kinda got reminded of her there for a bit" I said.

"Well that's alright son. If you ever need a hug I'm always here" Eve said. I chuckled. "It's odd to here you call me son" I said. "Well you are. I've always wanted a son and now I have the one I've always imagined" Eve said. "Aww thank you…. Mum" I said. Eve's smile dropped and her eyes watered and she grabbed me in another hug. This was a serious hug, no swaying or anything. The hug ended with us making eye contact. "Thank you son. I'll see you around" she said. "Bye" I said as I walked out of her house.

Well that was something. As I was walking out of the drive I turned and looked up to Kate's window of her room, to see her standing there against the window, and she was waving. I waved back, and when I did that she pressed her bra against the window. I smiled and as I was walking away, I got a text. "I heard you and my mother. Honestly super cute. Love you so much xx" the text read. Before I could press reply, a call appeared.

It was Harry. I answered. "Hello" I said. "Hey Humphrey" Harry said. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. Although there's a reason I called. I need your help" Harry said. The tone in his voice, even over the phone, indicated that he was serious. "What do you need?" I asked.

**A/N: Well guys, here is another update. A lot happened huh? What did you like the most. Let me know. Again guy's thank you for supporting me, I love you all. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	82. This is a little different

Hey guys it's me, your wonderful Kelly lad here. And what I'm gonna be doing today is something that I haven't done before, well I have but that was integrated into a chapter. I am going to be reviewing this review. Review inception? I guess. But anyway I was looking through my kik conversations, and one of my fans messaged me. After my usual conversation starters and our flirting and that stuff, she asked me did I see that review that was on my story.

I thought she was talking about 'timberpaw' or 'ncham' or even 'GC-ElLoBoSoLo', who all left comments saying about how they liked it, with the cliff-hanger and saying how they were sorry after what hearing what happened to my friend. By the way I don't think I thanked you guys for that, THANK YOU! Anyway after I said they were being the amazing fans that they are (and the rest of you too) she said, "No, the most recent one"

Curious, I opend my Fanfiction on my phone and it wasn't there. I checked my Gmail, and it popped up. Therefore it was a guest review because that's where they always pop up before becoming an official review. So I read it, and boy oh boy was this bitch mad. Like they were seriously fucking mad. So I thought I would read their review and go through it to address their concerns and answer their questions.

Below, for those who haven't had the privilege to read it yet, is the delightful review I am talking about;

"_I heard school shootings are a big hit in America nowadays! Wanna kill a couple of people? Maybe get the KKK mad or something and they start burning crosses and shit or something bad ass this story is 100% pure boring. Can we get some dude high off of crystal meth and have like a couple chapters of him painting a hat for like three days due to him being so fucking high? You're making it too cliche its basically hugging, kissing, sex, and drama do something cool! Do you have sex with your sister or something because people who have oversexed characters in their stories that want to have sex with their siblings have some sort of nasty yet colorful background. Oh I looked at your little about me thing, so you're from England what a nice place I knew that they had problems but I didn't know they were this bad. Why is Humphrey's sister so into him does she want to fuck him up or some shit? Did he like fix her little dolly when she dropped in the fucking mud or get some spahgetti-o sauce on it or something and ever since she's been like "Imma fuck that" I'm glad her parents are dead so they don't have to see her going after her brother. Does this take place in the South somewhere in America? Like Arkansas? I heard a lot of inbred babies are made there every single day and that children is how you get autism." _

So have you guys finished reading? Ok, let the analysis begin. For the purpose of my analysis I am assuming this reviewer is a male, since no female fan of mine can be this… let's just read. Basically I'm gonna use masculine pronouns.

"**I heard school shootings are a big hit in America nowadays! Wanna kill a couple of people? **Ok so as we can see from the get go he's talking about murder, umm ok. I suppose it's his sense of humour. But let's not focus on this. **"Maybe get the KKK mad or something and they start burning crosses and shit or something bad ass this story is 100% pure boring". **Ok, I don't know what the KKK have to do with this. But I have to address the 'boring' remark. So I need to ask what it is about my story that you find boring, is it too predictable. If you're going to make a remark like that you need to have a reason. '100%' doesn't really mean anything. What about the rest of the fans, what do you guys think?

"**Can we get some dude high off of crystal meth and have like a couple chapters of him painting a hat for like three days due to him being so fucking high?" **Umm that's just random and unnecessary. But dude you said he was already high, you didn't mean to mention it again. It makes your unfunny sarcastic attempted at an insult redundant. Repetition is not a nice quality. **"You're making it too cliche its basically hugging, kissing, sex, and drama do something cool". **Well that's kinda what every single high school dram and high school movie are. It's acceptable to be cliché of the story is entertaining. By the way, you didn't use the accent on the e (é); learn to spell in future please. And what's "drama do something cool". OHHH, you didn't put in a comma. It should have said 'drama; do something cool. Ha, that's weird. For a guy trying to lecture me on how to structure my story, you can't even structure a basic sentence. Moving on swiftly from that.

In this paragraph I will be focusing on his issues with Angel.** "Do you have sex with your sister or something because people who have oversexed characters in their stories that want to have sex with their siblings have some sort of nasty yet colorful background". **No I do not have a sister, Angel is based off a friend of mine and I try to work her personality into the story, that's why Angel acts how she does. ** "Why is Humphrey's sister so into him does she want to fuck him up or some shit? Did he like fix her little dolly when she dropped in the fucking mud or get some spahgetti-o sauce on it or something and ever since she's been like "Imma fuck that""  
**Ok, I'm going to respond to this section in form of using some examples. Dude, have you watched a zombie film and went, 'dude this is awful. So unrealistic, zombies don't exist'. Did you watch Finding Dory over the summer? Did you respond the same, except saying 'fish can't talk'? Maybe when he watched Monsters Inc. he was like 'Monsters don't exist'. Dude, my story is made with the same purpose as those movies; to entertain people. This story is fantasy, its fiction, it's not real. Yes I understand some people don't like it, some have even came and said I don't agree with what is in the story, but that they accept the fact that this is just a story and does not represent real life and still read it. It's just something people like to read that they feel is entertaining. You need to get that idea or real life vs. fiction into your head. And dude, serious, you spelt spaghetti wrong; 'spahgetti'. Seriously? It's like the easiest Italian word to spell.

"**Oh I looked at your little about me thing, so you're from England what a nice place I knew that they had problems but I didn't know they were this bad". **Ok, that makes this official. You are an ignorant, unintelligent piece of garbage. You claimed to have read my 'about me' yet you get the information, not just inaccurate which would have been acceptable, but completely wrong. If you would actually red my about me, and even checked my A/Ns in a few of my chapters, you would clearly go an idea what country I am from. Well then again, I am sure it is difficult for you to read something that doesn't have pictures, or pop up cartoon figures. Fucking idiot

"**I'm glad her parents are dead", **well that just proves that you an awful person. **"Does this take place in the South somewhere in America? Like Arkansas? I heard a lot of inbred babies are made there every single day and that children is how you get autism." **Again, this just shows how ignorant you are. I have a mild form of autism, and as of now, Autism has no known causes, and you as an ignorant unintelligent fuckboy think you know everything. I think you could have a mental condition because if you get so angry over a simple story that someone wrote that's just fantasy, not reality, I think you need to get some chill pills

So in summary what can we say about this guy;

He is the biggest pussy; he doesn't use a real name or FF account, if you want to say something, use a real account so you can actually give constructive criticism. You think you're tough behind the 'guest' Identity, that's like slapping someone and running away. so, you are a fucking scared ass bitch

He have the grammar skills of a nine year old

He fails to see the difference between fiction and reality

He is an unintelligent and ignorant fuck who can't read

So your grade for your assessment; F (For fuckboy) . Now if you want to talk to me; kik me at kelly_lad13, or if you have a preferred method, let me know.

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry this isn't an update to the story, but I just so frustrated reading this review that I had to take it out some way or another. Don't worry; an update will be ready shortly. See ya guys later. Peace out :)**


	83. Operation: Golden Thunder

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this is going to be shorter than expected. But this is perfect as a set up to the next chapter I promise. Anyway I would like to thank the amazing people who liked my roast of the pretty useless comment I got a while back. It proves that like my lady Taylor says, haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Anyway I hope you like this short but sweet little set up for the next chapter. **

"**Wow these chapters just keep getting better and better. If this story gets any more entertaining then I'll have to reread it over and over again! Good job on another chapter well done and I can't wait for the next one! Until then good luck and have a wonderful day!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**

"**Uhhh, a cliff-hanger. Nice. Well, I saying I liked this chapter would be an understatement. It was gorgeous and I would give so much to see these two lovebirds in real life. They are really my role model when it comes to relationships. Hope H&amp;K will be 4ever together: 3" - TimberPaw**

_Kate's POV_

I watched Humphrey walk away from my bedroom window. I sent him that text to let him know that what he just done was one of the sweatiest things I think I've ever seen anyone do. I'm sure if I brought any other guy home to mum or dad, they wouldn't have the balls to call them mum or anything like that. But then again there are very few boys that are like Humphrey.

I sighed and thought I would go downstairs, maybe talk to mum. I was wondering where dad is. I put on some clothes, although once I was putting on my t shirt I looked into my mirror and rubbed my stomach. "It's weird how I feel so empty now" I muttered to myself. I giggled to myself as I thought of something kind of funny. I kissed my hand, reached down into my underpants and rubbed my pussy ever so slightly. "You did a good job today. I am so proud of you" I said. Before I got myself too excited I retracted my hand and buttoned up my jeans. I left my phone on my bedside to charge it a little. I swear iPhones battery life is for sweet fuck all.

Once I got down the stairs, I heard a faint, whimpering noise coming from the living room. I gingerly (Yes they do have souls) walked in to see my mother in the living room, curled up in her blanket while the television was on. But she wasn't watching the TV, she had her head in her hands and she was crying. This was odd because she was watching a comedy. "Mum are you ok?" I asked. "Oh sweetie, I didn't even hear you come in there" mum said as she jumped a little. "Sorry, I'm in my socks. What's wrong?" I asked, hoping I would get an answer this time. "It's nothing" mum stated. "Mum, it has to be something since you are crying. So I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

Mum looked up from her hands, and with a pleasant smile on her face she sighed. "Humphrey called me mum" she said. I smiled. "Yeah I know, I heard" I said. "But I don't understand, why you crying?" I asked as I sat on the sofa beside her. "Well, it's just when he called me mum, it was like I had the son I never had" mum said. "Well if things continue being this good, he might become a son in law" I said with a giggle.

Mum seemed to ignore my little joke and just sighed to herself. "I just… it's just that I knew his mother. She was so lovely..." mum said. She kind of stopped talking after that. I think she may have forgotten what her point was. "I think its adorable that he called you mum" I said. "Oh don't get me wrong it's amazing, but still ill have a lot to live up to. His mother was an amazing woman" Mum said. "I bet she was" I said. I was silent for a moment before I said, "I wonder if she would have let me call her mum"

"She would have. She was amazing, I based my parenting skills of her" mum said. "Then she was the best mother in the world, because you definitely are" I said. "I'm not really sweetheart" she said as a small blush appeared on her face with a slight smile. "You are, I meant how many mothers would react calmly and take their daughter's boyfriend home after dad walks in and interrupts them about to have sex" I said with a giggle. "Well your dad doesn't understand that his business is his own and he shouldn't be butting in into others either" mum said. "And, well, I have something to add" mum said.

"What is it mum?" I asked. "The only reason I was calm was because it was Humphrey. If it was anyone else, I defiantly would have not been calm and I most certainly would have not taken them home" mum said. "I didn't realise you liked Humphrey that much" I added with a chuckle, a nervous one. I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Well honey it's just from the very second you brought Humphrey home, even before you two officially tied the line to be together, I liked him. He was well mannered, funny, respectful, and just a genuine nice person. I mean I would be a bad parent if I didn't like him, because if he treated me with respect, he's gonna treat you a lot better" mum said.

At that moment, Lily walked into the living room with her headphones in. I don't know what was up with her but she seemed really, really happy for some reason. "Wonder what's got her in such a good mood?" mum asked. "Beats me" I added. Lily took her headphones off. "Oh Kate by the way I heard your phone beeping up there" Lily said. "Like a text?" I asked. "Yeah, although it sounded like it was more of a Facebook message" Lily said.

"Ahh well better see who needs my expertise" I said as I got up and walked out of the living room. As I was walking up the stairs I heard my phone beep the Facebook notification sound again. It was either someone else texting me or maybe it was the person messaging me the first time making sure I read their messages. Or… maybe it could be a lot worse. I could have been added in… a group chat. Oh, the horror!

I got into my room and flopped straight onto my bed. I was planning on maybe just staying up here for the rest of the night. The two messages popped up on my phone. They were from Angel. The first one read; 'Hey is Humphrey with you. I tried calling him but it goes straight to voicemail', and then the second one read, 'Never mind he just called me. Sorry'. I couldn't help but chuckle, only Angel would be like that. I replied back with a smiley face. As I was about to set my phone down and turn on the PlayStation, until I got another Facebook beep.

I assumed it was Angel replying to my smiley face. But I opened my phone to see that it was a message from Harry. "Hey Kate. I know this might seem a little odd, but I really need your help. Please hear me out" it read. Oh alright then, that was unexpected

_Allies POV_

I was sitting on my bed, listening to random songs on a playlist on YouTube. They were all sad songs. I kept skipping through them. "Everybody Hurts' began playing. "Uhhh" I sighed and clicked next. 'All by myself' began playing. "Jesus is there anything good on this playlist" I asked myself. The next song that came on when I clicked next, all I heard was the opening to the Beastie Boys 'You Gotta Fight for Your Right' began. "Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about" I said in celebration.

"_When you come home from school and you got no work" _the song began. I forgot how good this song was, I haven't listened to it in so long. A Facebook notification interrupted the song. Uhhh, who could that, be. I left the app to see it was a message from Kate. 'Hi Allie' it read. Oh she's probably going to brag about how amazing her boyfriend is to me. I don't mind though, Humphreys awesome, he's funny, caring, cute and… what's my point again. Oh yeah Kate's messaging me.

'Hi Kate' I replied.

K: 'How are you today?'

A: 'Ahh I could be better. How was practice?'

K: Yeah it ok I guess. You alright?'

A: 'Ahh I don't know. I just wish the whole situation was better right now'

K: 'Wanna come over; we can talk about lady things'

A: 'Sure I'll be over soon. So was Humphrey over?'

K: 'Yeah he was :)'

A: 'Well how was it?'

K: 'It was awesome'

A: 'Well that's not enough girl. Tell me more!'

K: 'I had to shower after practice, and I asked him to help me in there hehe'

A: 'Yeah I'm sure plenty of cleaning happened in there ;) '

K: 'Yeah and I loved every second hehe'

A: 'So did he do your butt? That's what you promised last time haha'

K: 'That's for another time hehe'

A: 'Hey Kate is it alright if I come over now? I'm really bored'

K: Yeah sure… be here in around 20 minutes ok, I have stuff to do first'

A: 'What like clean out Humphreys residue? XD'

K: 'How did you know XD See ya soon'

Once I read that message I set my phone aside and I went to get my shoes on. I know that it's not gonna be a while before I go, but I'm going to be looking at my phone when I sit back down on my bed, and I'll probably be late. That's always the way it goes. I flopped back onto my bed and immediately brought my phone back out and began to look through. After scrolling through Facebook, literally finding the most uninteresting statuses in the world, I decided to just look through my photo album.

I was looking at photos from around a month or two months ago. Man it is crazy to think about how much has happened in so little time. The whole table buddy system was put into place, Humphrey and Kate got together, Hutch was outed, Humphrey almost died; twice, Garth has been taken to prison… Harry and I got together… and now we could be potentially ending.

Am I making too big a deal out of this whole situation? Am I over reacting about this whole thing, like it was in the past after all? It's not like it was yesterday, and it's not like he cheated on me. Jesus if every girl broke up with their boyfriend because they didn't like their ex, then there would be no relationships, because the reason he broke up with her is because he didn't like her. It's too late now anyway, I've probably fucked up too much to try and resolve this. If only I was this mature earlier.

Ahh well; what can I do?

I kept looking through my phone and I found a selfies of Kate and I in the school hallway and we were smiling, and I noticed something in the background that I didn't before. Garth was behind us, and his eyes were clearly focused on the back of Kate's head. Can't believe how much a creep he was, how could we not have noticed that for so long? Still it all worked out in the end. Kate ended up with the guy she's liked for a long time. A guy I even liked for a while.

And then the guy I really liked… and I blew it over something that happened in the past, something that realistically doesn't even matter anymore. I let out a big sigh, "What have I done?" I asked. I need to see Kate, or even Humphrey. I just need to see someone who can comfort me right now. I looked at the time on my phone and I figured it was time enough for me to go. If I left now I'll be at Kate's house in around five to ten minutes.

I opened up my messages and sent Kate a text. 'I'm on my way. I'll be there soon'. I zipped up in my nice leather jacket and I proceeded to go down stairs. "You going out sweetie?" mum asked me. "Yeah I'm just going to Kate's for a bit. Is that ok?" I asked. "Yeah sure. Don't be back too late, remember you have school in the morning" mum said. "See ya mammy. Love you" I said as I walked out the door. "Be safe" mum shouted

_Kate's POV_

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping on my perfectly made cup of tea. For me, it's the only thing that could calm my nerves. Then I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it mum" I shouted and I got up and walked briskly towards the door. I opened it to see exactly who I was expecting. "Good timing, get in and set up" I said. My guests walked in my hall, wiping their feet as they would expect and walked into the living room. I walked in behind them after closing the front door. Luckily mum, for whatever reason, decided to go up to her room which gave us the perfect space to do this.

"You know the plan right?" I asked them. This really needed to work. "Kate we know what the plan is". "Yeah, we did come up with it". "Don't you worry babe, everything is going to be perfectly in plan". I was about to respond but I felt a beep and a vibrate in my pocket. I brought my phone out to see that it was a text from Allie. _"I'm on my way. I'll be home soon" _

"Guys she is on her way now" I said. "Don't worry Kate. We have it all under control". "Seriously babe you need to stop worrying. This is going to go brilliantly. Trust me" before I got a kiss on the cheek from the last. "Yeah you're right babe. Now that I think about it, this could be amazing" I said. "Time to initiate operation Golden Thunder" I said. "Oh I though we agreed on Operation Desert Lagoon", "What about Operation… Barry?" I had to interrupt this stupid conversation. "Guys, focus for God's sake. We need to make sure this goes smoothly" I said.

**A/N: So that was the short and sweet baby chapter complete. What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. I hope you liked it. Peace Out mothafuckas :)**


	84. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**A/N: Hey guys. How are you all? Well here is the new update, I hope you guys like it. I want to rant one last time; I am a very busy person. I have college; work and I have to look after kids too. I can update and write when I have free time. And I don't appreciate the harassment from 'fans' telling me to update, when is it coming out, or if I am finished. I will do it when I can. I ask you to be patient. Don't worry, I won't stop the story because I don't update for a while. **

**So enough of that, let's get in to it**

"**Well, if only I could know what the Golden Thunder was... Anyway, brilliant chapter from the incandescence of authors. Amazing job Kelly, you really went all out for this one. 10/10 PERFECT! LOVE IT! Omg, I just went all fan girl on you... Sorry... XD" – slenderisbeast**

_Kate's POV_

I sat on my wall on the edge of the drive. I was waiting for Allie to arrive soon. I cannot wait until she sees what's gonna happen in there. She is going to flip the fuck out. Let's just hope that it works out. Because if it doesn't then… it's gonna be really, really, really awkward. It could break a few hearts. "Hey Kate, let me know when she's near" I heard shouts coming from my open doorway to the house. I chuckled, took a glance to the left and saw her on the way. I turned around and "There she's coming around the corner" and in an instant the door was slammed shut. 'Idiots' I thought.

Allie was approaching really close to my house now. Let's hope this plan works. I waved at Allie and she waved back. "Hi Kate. What are you doing sitting on your wall?" she asked me. "It was getting way too warm inside so I thought I would just come out here for a bit and cool down" I said. I had been practicing that for ten minutes. My self-acting lessons are paying off after all. Allie did a few chuckles. "If Humphrey was here he would say something like 'it's because you're so hot'" Allie said. I laughed with her.

"You couldn't be more correct" I added. "So wanna head inside?" I asked. "Yeah. It's fucking freezing out here" Allie said as she shivered. "Oh shut up you big baby it's only a light breeze" I said as I jumped down off the wall and we made our way towards the front door. "It's easy for you. You have skin thick enough to survive a nuclear blast" Allie said as I opened my front door. "Plus I have a hot guy on call to warm me up if I need to" I said. "I don't think Hutch is into that sort of thing" Allie said in a witty way. "Nah he would take Humphrey over me any day" I said with a laugh.

Once we were inside the house, mum walked out of the kitchen. She smiled at the two of us. "Hey girls" she said. "Hey Mrs S" Allie said. Mum just kept smiling and she eventually decided to go upstairs. I swear if mum gives this away… "Kate I think your mum is on drugs" Allie said chuckling. "Yeah that would explain a lot of things" I chuckled back. "So would you like something to drink?" I asked. "Just water please Kate. I'm not in the mood for sweet drinks" Allie said.

"Well you are a sweet girl, what makes you think you need more sugar" a deep voice said from the doorway of my living room. Allie turned to see who it was and she was stunned. "Harry?! What are you doing here?" Allie asked him. I hope to god this works out. this could be his last chance to save this relationship.

_Harrys POV_

"Harry?! What are you doing here?" Allie asked me. "I asked Kate if I could come over" I explained. I wasn't exactly sure how she was reacting to seeing me here so I thought I better keep myself nice and calm so that she doesn't flip out and get mad. If I remain calm hopefully she will remain calm. "Why?" Allie asked, her jaw hanging half open. "Well I wanted to see you" I said. "Well why didn't you just ask to meet up?" Allie asked me as she subtly walked away, just a few feet from me. "Well I thought that if I would have asked you, you would have said no" I said, holding one of my hands with the other. Normally if I was nervous about anything she would hold my hand.

"Yeah it's more than likely I would have said no. but still, that doesn't give you the right to try and trick Kate into getting me to talk to you" Allie said. She looked like she was starting to get angry, so I backed away ever so slightly. "Actually Allie…" Kate said before Allie could speak again, "… He didn't trick me. He asked me if I could do him a favour. And I agreed to do it" Kate said. I smiled at Kate. I was grateful that she stood on my side of this completely useless and irrelevant argument. Allie turned to Kate and looked back at me.

"Fine, if Kate approves then I guess I can talk to you" she said reluctantly. "Allie, I love you, so much. I know you are mad at the fact that I was with someone that you hate, but that was a long time ago. All I did that night was make a stupid mistake because I was distracted, she was in my head and do you know why?" I asked. "No" Allie said. She looked pretty mad. "Exactly you don't, because you never got to hear my side of the story. I saw her and I was 'what a bitch', because the way she treated me is like something you would see on an episode of Jerry Springer", Allie's face went from anger to an expression of sympathy by the looks of it. "She used me because she thought she would work her way into our circle so she could try and get someone else. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?

Allie looked saddened. I know what I said was almost hurtful, but I tried to make myself as calm as possible. I wasn't angry at her; I was just so irritated that she made this bigger than it needs to be. "I imagine it wasn't good" Allie replied. "No, I hated myself ever since then because I basically let her walk over me. But when I met you…" I grabbed her hand, "… life was looking up again. I was finally happy, and then I make one stupid silly mistake and you nearly butchered me" I said. Allie looked at the hand I was holding. "Allie I love you… do you still love me?"

She looked up to meet my eyes and she had tears building. "Yes... of course I do" Allie said. I smiled. "I prepared something for you, come on in here" I said as I led her into the living room.

When she walked in she was greeted by Humphrey sitting with his electric Gibson SG with his portable amp, and Hutch with his acoustic bass and an iPad set out. I looked at Allie and she was gobsmacked. "What's going on. Is this an intervention?" Allie asked. The three of us chuckled at her. "No, it's just something Harry asked us to do" Humphrey replied. "Yeah, I mean it isn't going to be that good but it is the thought that counts" Hutch said.

"Right guys are we ready?" I asked them. They both nodded. "Harry what is this?" Allie asked. "Remember what we talked about the first day we were paired up as table buddies?" I asked. Humphrey and Hutch began to strum and pluck to a song. "Not exactly, I think it was favourite movies, favourite songs… wait a minute" Allie said. Then it clicked, she said her favourite song of all time was Have You Ever Seen the Rain by CCR.

"What?" she replied? "You can't be serious?" Allie asked. From the way her voice tone was, it sounds like her voice tone, it sounds like I'm picking up her mood.

Then I heard my cue. I have to admit; Humphrey has that guitar tuned almost exactly like the real song. It's been a long time since I sang, so hopefully this goes good. I am counting on this. "_Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm, I know; it's been coming for some time." _There we go, that's the nerves out of the way. I hope no one noticed me squeak on 'I Know'. "_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day, I know; shining down like water". _Ok that was good. Now here comes the bit that I struggle with. This is either going to be really embarrassing or really amazing.  
_  
"I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?"_ oh my that was good. I didn't even squeak once in that. _"I want to know, have you ever seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day?"_ I looked at Allie and the smile that she had on her face showed that this this got to her, in a good way obviously. I am so glad this this is actually working. __

_"Yesterday, and days before, Sun is cold and rain is hard, I know; been that way for all my time"_, Humphrey then did a little guitar solo for the transition from this chorus line to the next. I'm not too sure if it was in the original song, but I have to admit that I was a nice touch. _'til forever, on it goes Through the circle, fast and slow, I know; it can't stop, I wonder". _To make up for the lack of a keyboard to transition to the last chorus, Hutch did a really nice bass riff to make for it. Have to admit it was really good.__

_"I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? I want to know, have you ever seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day?". _There we go, that was it. That was what I had spent so much time of today doing, organising this little surprise for the girl that I love in the hopes that she will take me back. As Hutch plucked his last bass note, and as Humphrey was showing off with a little solo, it was all over.

"Harry that was, really, really good. I didn't even know you could sing" Allie said as she looked excited. "Well you never asked" I said with a chuckle. "And guys, you were good too" Allie said referring to Hutch and Humphrey. "Aww thank you Allie" Hutch said. "Yeah Allie it was no issue; I mean I was so happy to get this bad boy out again" Humphrey said as he spun his guitar around.

"You guys were great. Especially you, my little rock star" Kate said as she winked over at Humphrey. Hutch cleared his throat, and the room erupted in laughter. "And you too, if you were in a band you'd definitely get an eight-inch clit at your dressing room" I said, which made the room laugh even louder.

"So, are we back together?" I asked which disturbed the elephant in the room. Allie walked over to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. Hutch, Humphrey and Kate all cheered and clapped. After what felt like the happiest ten seconds of my life, we broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question" Allie said. "Hmm, I think I need a little more convincing" I said. Allie smiled and kissed me again

_Humphreys POV_

I have to admit, watching that was extremely cute. I was so happy that this worked out. "Right how about we get chill in the kitchen" Allie said as she escorted Harry away. "I'm up for that" Hutch said as he walked along behind them. I turned off my amplifier and set my guitar down. I turned around to see Kate leaning on the doorframe. I walked over and took her hand. "I think that went well" I said. Kate then leaned right up into my ear, "Fuck me, now" she whispered.

My eyes widened. "Seriously? We already did" I said. "But I want it again, please baby, I need you" Kate pleaded. She had such a sweet voice put on. "Where?" I asked. "Let's go to my room. I am actually craving that cock big boy" she whispered again. Hearing her talk like that honestly just made me take her then and there. "It's gonna need to be quick, we have guests" I said. "Ok big boy. Please just get in me" she said, and then she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"What got you in the mood so quickly?" I asked as we reached the top of the stairs. "Well I saw you playing your guitar; something lit a fire inside me. Now I need you to put it out" Kate said as walked into our room. "We better make this quick, don't want to make them wait too long" Kate said as she unbuttoned her jeans. "Damn I can smell it from here" I said as I smelt Kate's excited woman hood as her jeans came down.

"Still wanna do it?" Kate asked seductively. "Kate, why would I ever turn you down?" I asked rhetorically as I pulled my jeans down. My excitement was showing as my boxers were looked like they were a miniature tent. "Kate, I think I'm ready to go" I said gesturing to my crotch. "Please…. Put it in" Kate pleaded. "Sure babe, lie on the bed" I said. She got on the bed and tried to spread her legs out as much as she could. "Remember, try to be quick" Kate said. "You gonna complain if it isn't?" I asked. "Oh hell no" she said and after a quick chuckle, I inserted my cock into her garage.

Kate let out a soft slow moan. "I feel a lot better already" Kate said as her tongue rolled out. I began to trust in and out slowly and she was panting away. "You feel amazing baby" I whispered. Kate didn't respond by saying anything but let out a soft high pitched moan. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, and she pulled me in and held me close. "I… love you" she moaned into my ear. "I love you too baby"

(5 minutes later)

After a good few minutes if non-stop pumping, I was almost finished. "Kate... I'm close" I whispered into her ear. "Cum please baby, warm me up" she whispered back. For some reason the way she said that made me cum. "Oh God….Oh God…Oh God!" I said as I pumped my cum into Kate. "Oh Yeah, that's it baby, come for momma" Kate said as she relaxed all her muscles and loosened her grip on her legs and arms.

After regaining my breath I had enough air in my lungs to speak. "That was amazing" I managed to cough out. "Tell me about it" Kate said as she giggled a little. "Thank you" I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled at asked "What for?" I responded with, "For loving a fool like me. I never in a million years thought that I could ever be this happy".

"Humphrey" Kate exclaimed as she held me close in a hug. "You can be so cute sometimes. I love you baby, and you have no idea how happy you make me" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek back. "Oh I think I have an idea" I heard Lily from outside the door knock and giggle. Kate and I looked at each other wide eyed. "If you're wondering why I'm here, well everyone downstairs is wondering why you two are up here" Lily said before I heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"I think that's our cue to go" I said. "Aww, but I don't want you out yet" Kate said as she rubbed her hand in the area just above her pussy. "Me neither babe, but it has to be done" I said as I pulled my spent warrior out of Kate, making a 'pop' sound funnily enough. "Ohh... The pull-out felt kinda nice" Kate said as she giggled. "Come on honey, or should I say horny, let's go" I said. "Alright" Kate said as she got out of bed and pulled her jeans back up, as I did to mine.

As I was about to leave, I turned to Kate. "Also, did you say 'cum for momma'?" I asked. "Yeah I did" Kate said with a chuckle. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "Well I always see in like porn and stuff like that girls and even guys, call the guy who is giving it to them 'daddy', so I thought I would try the other way around" Kate said with a giggle. "Well ok I see. Just caught me off guard back there" I said.

Hand in hand, very sweaty hands we had, we walked into the kitchen to see everyone. "Well howdy ho you two" Hutch said as he saw us walking in the kitchen hand in hand. "You look a little tired Kate. Did you two get busy?" Allie asked. Her and harry were also hand in hand. It was actually so peaceful to see them so happy together again. "They were" I hear Lily shout from the living room "Damn you two are like rabbits" Harry said. "Hey it's not my fault he's that good" Kate said as she shuffled closer to me. "Oh details" Allie begged. "Nah I don't want to know about his _moves_" Harry said, putting 'moves' in air quotations. "Speak for yourself, I wanna know his moves" Hutch said.

"Alright calm down guys. We can plan the orgy later" I said pulling out a chair for Kate. "Thanks baby" Kate said as she took her seat. There wasn't enough chairs went meant one person had to stand, and I would rather stand than let Kate stand. "Humphrey why don't ya sit down and Kate can sit on your knee" Hutch said. "I don't know, it could lead to something couldn't it baby" I said nudging Kate's shoulder. "Yeah, could feel a poke or two wouldn't I" Kate said with a cute giggle. "Seriously? You two are just after fucking?" Harry said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want more" Kate said in a seductive manner.

"Humphrey we are doing a 'would you rather', would you like to get one" Allie asked me. "Yeah sure, I love these" I said. "Ok, would you rather be the president of the United States in the middle of World War Three or the Prime Minister of Australia in the same war?" Hutch asked me. "Hmmm…" I hummed, as I tried to look like I was thinking deeply about it. "What's everyone else think?" I asked, hoping that if I could find a way to be with the majority. "No one tell him... it's up to you man" Harry said sniffing out my tactic.

After a few seconds of think, I had my answer. "I would be the Prime Minister of Australia" I answered. "Yeah I would agree with him too" Kate said. Without even looking at each other, we high fived. I'm sorry to mention this but that was epic. "Really; why? We all went for the president" Harry said. "Well if you were the president you would have more power, but you would also be a more powerful target for the bad guys. Whereas Australia, you would some power and influence, but not enough to be high up on the list of targeting of the bad guys" I said.

"Ohh I never thought of it like that" Hutch said. "Good thinking actually" Allie said. "Never thought about it like that?" Harry added. "I just said Australia for the sun" Kate said, which got us all laughing. It was nice seeing that our group was back together again. I hope that nothing like this happens again. But then again I suppose you can't predict the future. For now, I hope the group remains the way it is.

(A few hours later)

After hours of chatting and laughing about the most random things, it was coming up to 9:00pm. "Guys I feel tired. I might head the road" I said. "Humphrey you can stay here for the night if you like?" Kate said. "You were serious about going again?" Hutch said to Kate, which got a few laughs. "Nah can't leave Angel to long on her own for too long" I said. "Yeah, come on my car's outside" Hutch said as we both got up from the kitchen table. "Well see you guys at school tomorrow" Harry and Allie said as we got up. "I'll just get my gear and we'll be on the way" I said to Kate before we lightly kiss. "See you at school baby" Kate said.

Hutch and I went into the living room and he got his Acoustic bass and I packed up my SG and carried my amp. "You on your way boys?" Eve asked as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, don't worry we won't be bothering you anymore" Hutch said. "Hey boys you are no bother, you can come over anytime. My door is always open for you boys" Eve said. "That's nighty calm of you ma'am" Hutch said. "Here I'll get the door for you guys" she said as she opened to door. "Bye ma'am see you soon" Hutch said. "Bye Eve" I said as I was about to walk out. "See you later stud…" she winked, "I heard it all". With Eve holding the door and my face bright red I walked out of the door and Eve shut it behind me.

"I envy you man" Hutch said as we put our stuff in the back of his mums car. I can't wait for him to get his own car. "Why?" I said as I closed the boot lid. "You had sex, I haven't" Hutch said. "Relax man, it will happen for you" I said laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, hopefully" he grumbled. I was about to give him encouraged words, but I stopped when I heard rustling in the bushes.

Hutch and I remained silent. Then we heard a thudding sound accompanied by the rustling in the leaves behind the wall, and a branch of the tree was moving indicating something had jumped off. "Hello?" Hutch asked as he went to investigate. I followed close behind. He had a look in and we walked to see that there was a large disturbance in the leaves; almost like someone has jumped dropped from the branch on the tree directly above.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something shiny. "What's that?" I said as I went to reach for the object. I wrapped my hands around the fabric of my hoodie and lifted it. On closer inspection it turned out it was a camera. "A camera?" Hutch asked. I pressed the power button to see if there was any power. There was and the camera turned on. Once it was on I tried to find the gallery. "I think it's this button" hutch said as he pressed a button.

The gallery opened up and what we found was rather disturbing. Someone was taking pictures from the branch, into Kate's room. The pictures were of me and Kate in action. "What the fuck?!" Hutch asked, completely shocked. I had no idea what to say. I was stunned; speechless. "Someone was spying on Kate and you" Hutch said. I felt weak, I just... I couldn't believe what was happening. "Who do you think was taking those?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that we are not going to like when we find out"

**A/N: Oh my, what does gonna happen here? Hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think? Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace out :)**

**Also, I'm talking to a lot of you normal fans and I'm honestly in love with a lot of you. Kik me; kelly_lad13, telegram; PKZ13. I love talking to you all, and the fans I love the most ill add on Skype. Happy reading and have a good day. I love you all**


	85. A Hectic Week for Humphrey

**A/N: Hey guys. I thought this would've been up in time for Christmas day, but thanks to the internet in my part of Ireland being incredibly slow because of the amount of 8 year olds getting their Xbox one's playing 'Call of Dooty'. So I know its past, but I hope you all had a Merry Fucking Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. I just hope you had a solid one. :)**

"**Oh shit! Did not see that coming. That is an epic cliff-hanger. I am literally checking my E-mails 24/7 to see when the next chapter comes out. Keep up the good work man" – Wolfie49**

"**Damn, the surprises come again! This chapter is great, and I absolutely adore Allie and Harry! They almost make as cute of a couple as Kate and Humphrey! I didn't even think that was possible lol. Well, you have certainly outdone yourself on this one, it was just completely amazing! I can't wait to find out who was spying on Kate and Humphrey. Until then, I wish you luck with your writing, and have a great day!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**

_Humphreys POV_

I woke up to being jumped upon. "Jesus bro it's nearly one o'clock. Time to get up sleepy head" Angel said as she sat on my stomach. She was wearing like a dark orange colour underwear. It was lacy type as well, where the hell does she get these? "Hello to you too" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong big bro. you look a little tense" Angel said as moved further up me. "Because someone's lying on my organs" I groaned with a chuckle. Angel giggled and held her hand up to her face. "It's a good thing you weren't having a wet dream… otherwise I would be on a particular organ" she said with a giggle accompanying it. "Oh is that so?" I asked. Angel nodded her head excitedly. "Well you probably would be able to handle it anyways" I said. "Hey, I could handle it years ago…" Angel then brought down her mouth to my ear. "…and I've only gotten better" she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek, before jumping off the bed and making her way out of my room. If that wasn't a freaky alarm clock then I don't know what it.

Well it's Saturday. The week has officially arrived at the end of the road. And well the weekend has been incredibly bumpy. As you can recall, I found a camera at Kate's house. And on it were pictures of Kate and I having sex. I went to the neighbours of Kate's area and none of them said they owned the camera. So I guess that rules out them. And it can't be Garth. He was my prime suspect but I don't know how he could do that since he's still being held in that young offenders centre. And having pulled a favour, he has not used any of his calls, and has only had one visitor. And realistically it's probably his mother, cause it definatly won't be his father. I'm thankful for one thing though; at least the creep forgot to take it with him. Or her…

I didn't want Kate to freak out and I didn't want her parents upset or anything, so it's only Hutch and I who know about the camera. I asked Hutch to keep a hold of it. He has it kept in a zip lock bag to preserve it. Now I asked Hutch to do a little detective work and we can't work out in the school who owns a camera. The only ones who have a camera are the ones who would rent it from the media department to do their assignments. And they are the expensive DSLR cameras, not the camera we recovered. We couldn't do shit with the cameras serial number, the tech stores can't give details out or they don't record details. So we were back at square one.

Now as strange as this is going to sound, the camera incident wasn't the only weird occurrence that happened this week. The camera thing didn't bother me as much as I was thinking it would. I let it slip from my mind and I enjoyed the week, had a few laughs and a few strong words with Angel. Sure you're wondering, it's because she asking Hutch more questions about being gay and sex. And although he did enjoy the banter, I didn't appreciate my sister being forward.

But through the week it was all fun. Tuesday and Wednesday were fun. Until Thursday and Friday came along, that's when things began to be less fun shall I say.

_(Events of Thursday)_

Angel and I were walking up school like we do every day now. To be honest, it has felt like it's been ages since we even talked to Matthew, he works that early he doesn't give us a ride to school anymore. So as far as we were concerned it was just a normal day. "Angel can you please shut up. You aren't making any sense, no logic whatsoever" I said. "No Humphrey it's very, very logical. I mean think about it" Angel stated.

"Angel, it isn't logical. A werewolf knows how to swim. All canines have an instinctive to swim, so yes a werewolf can swim" I said. I was getting really frustrated with this debate. "Well Humphrey, a werewolf is only part wolf. Thereby, it is not all canine. Now if you take into account the person that is becoming the werewolf may not know how to swim. Therefore it is likely to come to a conclusion, the werewolf may not know how to swim" Angel said

"That doesn't remove the fact that it's 'part wolf', therefore it will have those abilities that wolves will have even in a small amount; which includes the ability to swim" Angel countered. "Ahh whatever you say" I replied. Angel grabbed my arm as we walked. "Humphrey are you ok?" Angel asked. There was a certain amount of concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm good, why did you ask. Seemed a little out of nowhere?" I replied. "You normally love our stupid little debates" Angel said.

"Well I'm ok" I said. I really wasn't. There was something bothering me. "Humphrey I know you better than you think" Angel said. I just looked at her and smiled. "Now tell me what's bothering you. You know you're going to tell me at some point" Angel said. Yeah she's right I will tell her. "Ahh I'm just in a bad mood" I admitted. "Why's that big bro?" Angel asked.

I didn't know how to answer, and Angel knew fine rightly why I was annoyed. "Is it because Kate called of your date last night?" Angel asked. "Yes it is" I said. You see in school on Wednesday, Kate said she was going to come to my house. I got my homework done as soon as I got home and I spent hours making food. I prepared honey glazed ham with potatoes and a pot of gravy. Even thinking about it is making me hungry. She was meant to be coming over around eight. But at 7:55pm, I got a call from her. She said she couldn't make our date because she wasn't feeling well. I ended up having that dinner with Angel instead.

"Humphrey the girl was sick. Don't get too upset, there was nothing she could do" Angel said. "Yeah I know, but still she called me five minutes before she was meant to arrive" I said. "Sure look on the bright side, you made a boss ass meal. I mean I was rubbing my belly for ages afterwards I was that stuffed" Angel said rubbing her belly. "Yeah, but it was meant to be a romantic date with my girlfriend. It ended up being an overpriced dinner with my sister" I said with a laugh accompanying it.

"It could have been a date if you would have taken me to bed like I asked you too. I told you I was in the mood" Angel said with a giggle. "I know you were. I wasn't though. Trying to get an erection out of me would be trying to get blood out of stone" I said. "Hey I would have been up for the challenge" Angel said with a wink.

As we walked up to the school, I saw Lily waiting at the front door of the school. "Lily!" Angel said, with Lily going "Angel!" in return as they hugged each other. I cleared my throat as the two of them were hugging. They look at me, and then looked at each other and both came in for a hug. "Now this is a threesome" Lily said. I couldn't help but laugh as the two girls were hugging me.

"How are you Lily?" I asked. Once she broke from the Bermuda hug triangle. "Much better after a hug from you hot stuff" Lily said with a wink. "Where's Kate at?" I asked her. I took a quick glance around the front of the school yard and took a quick glance down the hall too. "Oh I assume she didn't text you huh?" Lily asked. "Why what's up?" I asked. "Kate isn't coming into school today. She doesn't feel too good" Lily said.

"Ohh that's alright" I said. I was disappointed; I was so looking forward to seeing her. Especially after missing her yesterday. The bell rang for class to begin. "Gotta go bro. I'll see you after school" Angel said. "Bye Humphrey" Lily said as her and Angel walked into the school corridor. I sighed heavily; I can't believe Kate's not in. I hope she's ok. "Hey Humphrey" I heard Hutch call.

"Hi man" I replied to him in an adverse way. "Jeez man, why the long dick. I MEAN face…" Humphrey said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at his joke. Ahh long story" I said. "Just like your snake huh?" Hutch said. "I'll tell you in class" I said, and then he and I walked into the hall in the direction of Mr O'Neil's classroom

_(End flashback) _

So that was two times I didn't get to see Kate. And to add salt into the my life, it was the same situation on Friday. She wasn't in on Friday either, but that was alright. Because on Friday, well I was worked into something else.

_(Events of Friday) _

It was lunch time. "So you for the cafeteria?" Hutch asked me. "Yeah I will. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first" I said. "Need a hand?" Hutch asked. "Yeah, but I don't want us to get too randy in the bathrooms here" I replied back. "Dirty guy" Hutch chuckled. "I'll see you there man" I said as I walked towards the bathroom. I went in and I went to the urinal and I did my business.

I pulled up my zipper and I turned around a went to the sink. I pressed on the soap dispenser and the door to the bathroom. "Hello stranger" I heard a familiar voice say. "Hi Shakey. What's up?" I asked. "Ahh just going in for my shift in the glory hole" he said with a chuckle. I had a quick burst a laughter before hitting the hand dryer. "Actually I am glad I found you I want to ask you something" Shakey asked.

"You ok man?" I asked as I took my hands away from the dryer which stopped it, and allowed to actually talk normally. "What are you doing after school?" Shakey asked. "Nothing, probably gonna chill with my sister. Why?" I replied. "Well I have decided to do it" Shakey said. I turned my head sideways to a certain degree as I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell my friends" he said. "What… that you're gay?" I said. "Yeah. I'm inviting Salty, Mooch and Derek over" he said. "Who's Derek" I asked. "Salty's cousin. He moved here from England" Shakey said. "Ok, and why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Well I was wondering if you can come over. I need moral support man" Shakey said. "Sure dude. I'm here for you" I said.

"Thank you man. Meet me after school at the front. I told them to be at my house at four, so we'll be at my house good and early. That ok?" He asked. "Sure man, no problem" I said. Shakey came up to me and wrapped his hands around me. "Thank You so much this means a lot to me" he said. "See you after school" Shakey said as he left the bathroom. I wasn't long behind him.

I can see why Shakey was worried. I used to hang out in that group of guys, and to be honest the stuff that they could be very nerve racking. Like the amount of times they comment on things that they call 'gay' would be something that would concern a closeted LGBT person in the friend group. Probably a good thing I'm going with him. As far as Mooch is concerned he has always been open minded and care free, so there shouldn't be an issue with him. But Salty, well, he's the opposite. It's just... I don't think he hates gays, Salty isn't like that. I think he's actually scared of them. I don't know why, but I know that's how he feels.

The end of school came and I walked with Shakey to his house. As we were walking he was talking to me about his mother. He was telling me that his mum hasn't seen me in ages and she will be delighted to see me. According to him I was her favourite of all his friends and she apparently asks how I'm getting on all the time. She even says to Shakey that Humphrey can come around to the house any time and she would have the door opened. She's such a lovely woman.

And of course what was she like when I arrived. "Hi son" she shouted from the kitchen. "Hi mum. Guess who I brought over?" he called back in. Excited at the possibility of a guest, she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She was wearing a purple apron with a James Bond silhouette down the barrel of the gun, like you'd see in the movies, and underneath that it says 'License to Grill'.

"Oh well if my eyes are not deceiving me" She said dramatically. I couldn't help but smile. I always liked how she always played everything up. She reminded me of my mother, that's probably why I liked her so much. "Humphrey is that really you" she said. "Yeah it's me. In the flesh and bones" I said. "It's been too long sweetheart" she said before pulling me into a hug. "Yeah it certainly has Mrs S" I said. With the hug ending she gave me a light tap on the hand. "Honey how many times have I told you call me Mary" she's asserted.

"It's felt like it's been ages since I've been here" I said. "Well it's been too long like I said" she reminded me. She turned around and made her way towards the kitchen. "Honey would you like anything, cookies or anything? I have brownies in the tin" she said looking back at us two, still standing in the hall. "No thanks mum I'm good" Shakey replied. "I was actually talking to Humphrey sweetie" Mary said. I held back my laugh and glanced back at Shakey. He was going a little red before walking off down the corridor to his room.

"You trying to fatten me up Mary" I said with a chuckle. "Oh honey I'm sure there's plenty of girls willing to eat you up" she said before bustling her way back into the kitchen. "Nah I wouldn't agree with that" I said as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" she said making her way towards me again. She pulled on my left cheek. "I mean look how handsome you are" she said. I couldn't help but feel a little a red. She let go of my cheek and stacked up the coasters on the kitchen table.

"But that's right, you have a girlfriend and all already don't you" she said as she lifted a plate off the table and walked over to the sink. "Evelyn's daughter right?" she asked. "Yeah, Kate" I replied. "Ohh I saw them yesterday in the ward. She's a lovely girl" she said. What she said intrigued my curiosity. "In the ward?" I asked. "Yeah I was talking to them in the waiting room on my break" She said. Mary works as one of the radiographers in Jasper Hospital

"What were they in the hospital for?" I asked. "I don't know, I think Eve was getting checked on or something. They weren't there long so I assume it wasn't serious" Mary said. "Oh ok" I said. "I would tell you more Humphrey, but you know the confidentiality thing" Mary said. "Yeah. If it was serious Kate would have told me anyways" I said. "Well I'm gonna go see how the big guys doing down there" I said. "That doesn't work, you're taller than my son" Mary said before rubbing my hair. "Talk later Mary" I said walking out of the kitchen.

I walked into Shakey's room. "You finished with my mum?" He asked. "Yeah were done" I said. "My mum literally loves you man" Shakey said. "Yeah, and I love your mum dude. She is actually one of the nicest people" I said as I sat on the sofa in his room, which was facing his TV which had his Xbox on. Shakey stood still and sighed heavily. "You Ok man?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm… really nervous. I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore" Shakey said. "Why man? What's got you so worried?" I asked. Shakey sat down on the sofa beside me. "Well what if I tell them and they hate me?" Shakey said. "Dude, let me tell you this. The sooner you tell them the sooner it's over. And let me tell you this, if they do hate you for such a stupid thing such as your preference, then honestly you are better off without them" I said. "Yeah I guess your right" Shakey said.

"Boys I'm going shopping. Don't party too hard while I'm away" Shakey's mum shouted. "OK bye mum. See you later" he shouted back. I assumed that would be us with some chill time with just us too them we heard his mum. "Ohh hello boys. Shakey's down in his room" she said. Shakey's breathing intensified and his eyes widened. "Dude, relax. It will all be ok" I said in a supporting way. From his posture it was obvious that he became more relaxed with my words

Shakey's room door opend and three guys walked in. "Wow, Shakey your old woman was right, Humphrey is here" Salty said. "Wow man it's been a while" Mooch said walking towards me with his hand out stretched. I shook his hand. I forgot how much of a tight grip this guy had. Then behind him, a tall thin white fellow was behind him. He had maybe a few hairs on his head. To say he was shaven was an understatement. He had tired eyes under his eyes, even though he didn't look tired. I didn't get a good impression of him honestly. I'm starting to think maybe this wasn't a such a good idea.

With a thick 'non-posh' English accent he said. "Who the hell is Humphrey?" he blurted out. "Dude he's our friend, this guy right here" Mooch said pointing at me. "Yeah that's the man, the myth, the legend" Salty said. I put my hand out for a handshake. He looked at it, and then he looked back up to meet my eyes. His eyes seemed dead, somewhat emotionless. "Uhhh no thanks. I'm Derek, Salty's cousin. I'm from south London" he said. "I didn't ask but alright" I replied. I did not like him.

"So who's up for getting an ass kicking in Killer Instinct" Shakey said as he grabbed his Xbox One controller. "Mooch, let's settle this. The last battle was cut short" Salty said as he grabbed a free controller. "Yeah because your controller conveniently 'died' as you were losing" Mooch said as he took the controller that Shakey was handing out. "It was dying I swear" Salty said. "Yeah sure" Mooch said as he started the game. The players sat on the floor to look up at the TV, Shakey and I were on the sofa behind them. Derek didn't sit down with us, and in fact, every now and then, I saw him look down at Shakey, and give me a sniggering look. Something tells me that he and Shakey don't have the best of friendships. Something tells me he may have a bad reaction to this.

"AWWW WHAT!" Salty shouted standing up. "YES, TAKE IT BABY!" Mooch shouted. "Salty takes it good, like a little fairy" Derek Called out. The three chuckled between themselves, but I saw Shakey, and his face was stone. He took a deep sigh, and stood up. Oh boy, he's gonna do it now. Not the best timing. "Dude, you ok?" I asked him. "Guys I have something to tell you" Shakey said. "What is it drama king?" Derek said in a snobby way.

"Guys I can't keep this a secret anymore. I have to tell you something very important", he then took a deep breath. "I'm gay" Shakey said. His voiced cracked with nervousness. There was silence in the room. "You fucking serious?" Derek said. "Yeah…" Shakey said. "I knew you were a fag" Derek said. When he said that I clenched my fists. I have no idea who this fucker is, but he isn't going to walk into my friend's house and talk shot about him, especially when I'm here. "Hey, watch your mouth" I said getting up and looking at Derek sternly. "Don't speak to him like that" Salty said. "Are you going to let him speak to your long-time friend like that though" I pointed out.

"You don't seem fazed by this news" Derek pointed out. "Because he knew already" Shakey said. "How did he know?" Salty asked. "I was chatting and he worked it out" Shakey said. "Humphrey isn't you worried he might try and get with you or something?" Derek asked. "No, because I have no interest in men. I have a girlfriend that I love, and quite frankly I think that's the most preposterous thing I've heard. Just because he likes dudes, doesn't mean he likes ALL dudes, the same way I don't like ALL girls" I said. "Humphrey think about it. He's always asked for us to stay over and stay in his room. He obviously wants us" Salty said. "He was being a good friend. I'm sure he wanted to spend time with his friends, not wanting dick the entire time" I said.

As we were debating, lack of a better word, Shakey shuffled his way behind me. "Know what I don't fucking need this" Salty said. With that he and his cousin turned and stormed out of the room. Mooch was just there gobsmacked. "You gonna say anything?" Shakey said, kind if, shakey. "No, I kind of figured anyway" Mooch said. "Really?" Shakey asked him. "Yeah it was just a hunch" Mooch said. "Mooch are you coming or what?!" Derek and his snobby English accent shouted from up the hall. "Hey dude I'm gonna go with them. I'll see if I can get them to calm down" Mooch said. "Don't worry Shakey; I'm with you on this one. Talk to you later" Mooch said before his big body scampered out Shakey's room.

"Well that was an ordeal" I said. Shakey didn't say anything; he just let out a deep sigh and collapsed on his sofa. "They hate me" Shakey blurted out. From his voice it was pretty obvious that he was upset from what happened, even if it was just a brief moment. "Dude don't say that" I said getting on my knees beside the sofa. I wasn't going to ask him to move. "They do though" he replied. "Dude it's probably just the shock of it, they'll come round soon enough. And Mooch, he was fine with it. He didn't give a flying shit, and if I know Salty he'll come around shortly. Like I said it's probably just the shock. That Derek fucker on the other hand, I have no idea" I admitted.

"I hate Derek. He's an arrogant, ignorant, condescending fucktard. All his does is just manipulate Salty. I hope Salty realises that he doesn't need to follow that asshole just because he's 'family'" Shakey said. "Salty will soon realise, and he will know who his real friends are" I said. I lay a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Humphrey by the way, for sticking up for me back there" he said. "Ahh it was nothing" I said. "I really appreciate it. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened" Shakey said. "Well I was here, so don't think about 'what if's'. And I will always back you up if you need it" I said.

"Thanks man" Shakey said getting up from the sofa. "Anytime" I returned. "Dude, I kind of need some alone time to be honest, I feel as if enough shit has went down today" Shakey said. "That's alright man I get that. You won't do anything stupid when I leave right?" I asked. "No I won't. To be honest, I wanna take a nap and just relax. Plus, I need to work on what I'm gonna say to mum" Shakey said. "Don't worry man, you mum is amazing. You have nothing to worry about" I said.

It wasn't long after that moment that I left his house and returned home. Holy fuck was that day, just, packed full of stuff in lack of a better phrase.

_(End Flashback)_

So in short I have had a busy week. And the last two days have been a lot more than I can realistically handle. With my knee pain playing up on me I just want to have a calm and cool weekend, for once with no drama to worry about and where I can just relax and be myself for a change. I like being the friend that people like to go to when they're in trouble. Beth came to me to ask for protection from when Garth was starting be a real asshole to her, Hutch came to me after he was outed and his dad threw him out of the house, Allie came to see me as she wanted to have a deep talk about what was bothering her, but now for once, I'm glad to have a break from it.

Since I wasn't going to be doing much, once I got out of bed I slipped off my pyjama bottoms and put on my sweatpants and one of the oldest, loosest t-shirts I have. I wanted to wear something lazy and comfortable. I walked down the stairs and I was greeted with my undie wearing sister. "So you get up for a while everyday then?" Angel asked me as she turned around from watching the TV to look at me as I was coming down the stairs.

"I came down to see if you were still wearing that awful colour" I said with a chuckle. "Hey I think you will find that this colour is fascinating" Angel replied. "Avoiding the word good at all costs huh?" I asked. "Shh you. Now come here and sit with me I'm about to start The Walking Dead" Angel said. I sat beside her on the sofa. And not long after the episode of The Walking Dead started, I lay on the sofa and she was lying on top of me. I wrapped one arm around her and kept her close. "Thanks, I was getting a little chilly" she said. "Then why just you go upstairs and put some clothes on" I said. "I like this; I can showcase my nice body. Plus I love the colour" Angel retorted. "You are one strange little thing" I said. "Yeah, but you love me don't you?" she asked. "Of course I do. I love you, you are the best little sister anyone can ever ask for" I said. "And I love you too, you are the best brother anyone can ask for" Angel said. "Just don't let Matthew hear that" I chuckled. "I don't care" she said.

We watched a little more of the episode. After a bit Angel got my attention. "Humphrey?" she asked. "Yeah what is it?" I asked her back. "Hold me" she said. The Walking Dead scared her a little; she loved the story, but couldn't really handle the violence. So I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Every now and then when a walker had to be killed, he turned her head into me and buried it into my chest until she heard the sound go away. To me, it was cute. I was just glad I was spending time with my awesome sister after a hectic week.

**A/N: Hey guys, so that is the new chapter. What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Again I would love to thank you all for your amazing support over the last year. 2016 has been an odd year and I'm glad that this story survived and I look forward to what 2017 is going to bring this. I hope you have a great new year if I don't get to see you. Please favourite, follow, and review. Peace out :) **


End file.
